Ein zweites Leben
by Just Irina
Summary: Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Lady Oscar über ihre Zukunft wüsste? Würde dadurch wirklich alles anders kommen? Würde sie wirklich einiges ändern können, so wie sie es sich nach dem Tod von Andre und vor ihrem eigenen Tod gewünscht hatte? Und würde sie wirklich ihre Liebe zu Andre von Anfang an bemerken und sie ihm gestehen, wenn sie dazu noch eine Chance bekäme?
1. Chapter 1 - Ein schrecklicher Traum

Unruhig schlief sie in dieser Nacht. Eigenartige, merkwürdige, beinahe beängstigte Träume suchten sie immer wieder heim. Aber aufwachen konnte sie nicht. Irgendetwas hielt sie darin fest, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Ihr ganzes Leben, nur in einem einzigen Traum eingefangen, lief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein ab:

Ihre Kindheit war das einzig Friedliche, wovon sie träumte. Sie hatte das Reiten und Fechten gelernt. Spielte mit ihrem besten Freund, der ein überaus treuer Gefährte und Kamerad war - trotz der Standesunterschiede. Sie war adlig, er nicht. Ihre Kindheit endete, als sie den Posten als Kommandant der königlichen Garde antrat.

Sie wälzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und der Traum nahm einen anderen Verlauf: Ihr bester Freund wurde zum Tode verurteilt, obwohl er schuldlos war. Durch ihren Einsatz rettete sie ihn, aber das Schicksal trieb sein eigenes Spiel.

Ihr Atem ging flacher. Schweißperlen bedeckten ihre Stirn, als sie im Traum erlebte, wie ein Herzog einen kleinen Jungen auf offener Straße erschoss, nur weil dieser aus Hunger gestohlen hatte. Unter dem einfachen Volk fing es an zu brodeln, während die Adligen in Saus und Braus das Leben in vollen Zügen genossen. Die Königin verfiel in Verschwendungssucht, weil ihr Geliebter sie verlassen hatte.

Wieder drehte sie sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere und umklammerte den Zipfel ihrer Decke fest drückend, als sie weitere Intrige, Verrat und Mord am Hofe sowie die unerwiderte Liebe zu einem Grafen in ihrer Traumwelt erleben musste.

Als wäre das nicht schon schrecklich genug, verletzte ein Dieb ihren Freund am linken Auge und er erblindete darauf. „...mit mir nimmt das kein gutes Ende. Erst verliere ich ein Auge, dann verkleide ich mich als schwarzer Ritter, und da fragt mich nicht einmal einer, wofür das alles war..." sagte er. Er hatte das für sie getan, wurde ihr bewusst. Aber warum?

Die Antworten kamen nach und nach zum Vorschein. Er sagte: „Eine Rose wird immer eine Rose bleiben - ob sie will oder nicht. Eine Rose kann niemals eine Distel sein." Diese Aussage brachte ihm eine Ohrfeige als Antwort ein. Seines Verstandes verloren packte er sie an ihren Handgelenken und drängte gewaltsam einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Eher sie sich versah, warf er sie zu Bett und zerriss ihr das Hemd.

Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen? Wo war all die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen? Dann deckte er sie reumütig mit der Decke zu. Er schwor, dass es ihm nie wieder passieren würde und gestand unter den Tränen, dass er sie liebte: „...verstehe mich doch, man kann nicht einfach gegen den Willen der Natur ankämpfen... Zwanzig Jahre lang war ich nur mit dir zusammen... Du warst die Einzige, für die ich etwas empfunden habe... Ich liebe dich! Ja ich habe dich schon immer geliebt... Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen."

Wie konnte er nur! Sie waren doch Freunde! Oder etwa nicht mehr? Nach diesem Vorfall bestimmt nicht! Sie entschied sich, es würde besser sein, wenn sie getrennte Wege gingen und einander selten wie möglich treffen würden. Sie verließ das königliche Garderegiment und wechselte zur Söldnertruppe. Aber er ließ sie nicht alleine. Er war auch dort, als Soldat. „Egal was passiert, oder wie du darüber denkst, ich bin der einzige Mensch, der dich beschützen kann!", sagte er.

Ausgerechnet er wollte sie beschützen?! Nachdem er selbst derjenige war, der fast über sie hergefallen ist! Aber was soll`s! Sollte er machen was er wollte! Sie hatte ihn ja aus ihren Diensten entlassen; ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, sein Leben so zu führen wie er es für richtig hielt!

Sie wollte endlich aufwachen, diesen Traum nicht mehr ansehen. Aber er hielt sie in seinen Klauen fest und die Ereignisse überschlugen sich. Es gab einen Volksaufstand. Sie und ihr Freund wurden vom wütenden Mob in der Kutsche überfallen und beinahe getötet, wenn nicht ein gewisser Graf sie alle beide gerettet hätte. Sie war selbst erstaunt, dass sie für ihn keine Gefühle mehr hatte. Sie glaubte ihn jedoch zu lieben! Aber einzig und alleine galt ihre Sorge ihrem langjährigen Freund und da begriff sie, wie vom Blitz getroffen, dass er ihr der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden war. Ohne ihn konnte sie nicht überleben!

Es kam ihr vor, als bräche um sie herum alles zusammen! Aus dem Volksaufstand wurde schon bald eine Revolution. Ihr Freund aus Kindertagen, ihr Begleiter und Gefährte seit sie denken konnte, stand ihr auch da zur Seite – trotz dem Schwinden seiner Sehkraft.

Und sie hatte die Tuberkulose. Wie passend! Zwei Todgeweihte, die ohne einander nicht leben konnten und bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut kämpfen würden! Aber für was? Für das Volk und die neue Zeit natürlich! Sie wechselte mit ihm die Seiten und gestand ihm ihre Liebe. Nur eine einzige Nacht war ihnen vergönnt, bevor der Tod sie entzwei riss. Er starb, nachdem eine feindliche Kugel ihn mitten ins Herz getroffen hatte. Verbittert und wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie seine Liebe nicht schon früher erkannt und erwidert hatte, sah sie keinen Sinn mehr weiterzuleben.

Sie befehligte ihre Soldaten bei dem Sturm auf Bastille und wurde von der gegnerischen Besatzung erschossen. Mehrere Kugeln bohrten sich in ihren Leib. Doch trotz all den Schmerzen fand sie ihren Frieden, denn ihr Freund und Mann wartete schon bereits auf sie. Sie wollte ihn nicht länger warten lassen, nicht wie sie es im Leben getan hatte. Wenigstens im Tod würden sie wiedervereint sein und das auf Immer und Ewig. Im Jenseits, dort wo nichts und niemanden mehr gibt - außer sie beide und die bedingungslose Liebe zueinander. „Adieu!", hauchte sie und da ließ sie der Albtraum aus seinen Klauen frei.

Oscar erwachte schweißgebadet und mit kaltem Schauer am ganzen Körper. Wie gestochen saß sie in ihrem Bett auf und versuchte ihr schnellen Atem und ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Was für ein Traum!

Der Morgengrauen breitete sich langsam in ihrem Zimmer aus und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kündeten den Beginn des neuen Tages an. Oscar legte ihre noch zittrige Hand auf ihre Stirn und schloss die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment - um sich zu vergewissern, dass der schreckliche Traum fort war. Er war fort, aber die Fetzen von Qual, Liebe und Tod, nisteten sich fest und unauslöschlich in ihr ein. Die Schreie der Menschen, die Gewehrschüsse und der Kanonendonner, bildete sie sich ein noch immer zu hören. Wie der Nachhall eines Echos, kreiste das alles in ihrem Kopf. Und in all dem Trubel und Massaker gab es da noch seine warme Stimme: Die von ewiger Liebe zu ihr sprach, seine zarten Berührungen an ihrem Körper, seine Küsse und Liebkosungen, die mehr Wert waren, als das ganze Chaos und der Kampf, der ihnen nichts als den Tod bescherte.

„Nein!" Oscar schlug ruckartig ihre Augen auf. „Das war nur ein Traum! Das wird alles nicht geschehen! Niemals!" Sie stieg aus ihrem Bett und ging zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge auseinander zu ziehen und das bereits hereingebrochene Morgenlicht gänzlich einzulassen. Dabei bekam sie ein Stechen und Ziehen im Unterleib, das sie ignorierte. Sie hatte es schon gestern Abend gehabt. Es würde gleich vergehen.

„Guten Morgen, Lady Oscar. Ich bringe Euch Euer Frühstuck." Ihre Kinderfrau Sophie betrat mit zwei weiteren Dienstmädchen ihr Vorzimmer und stellte ein beladenes Silbertablett auf dem Tisch ab. Zuvor hat sie Oscar nicht genau betrachtet gehabt und jetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie einen Blutfleck auf dem knielangen Nachthemd ihres Schützlings entdeckte. „Lady Oscar, Ihr blutet ja!"

Oscar runzelte verwundert mit der Stirn und sah an sich herab. In der Tat entdeckte sie den Blutfleck, unter dem Bauch auf dem weißen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes. Zwischen ihren Schenkeln blutete sie bestimmt auch, dem Spürsinn ihrer Haut zu urteilen.

„Hier auf dem Bettlacken ist auch ein Blutfleck!", hörte sie eines der Dienstmädchen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer rufen, das mit ihrer Kameradin ihr Bett räumte. „Was?", Oscar eilte verdattert zurück zu ihrem Schlafplatz und musste dem Dienstmädchen recht geben.

„Oh, Lady Oscar!" Sophie kam hinter ihr her und ihr rundes, alterndes Gesicht erstrahlte. „Das ist Euer erster Monatsfluss! Ihr seid jetzt eine Frau geworden!"

Oscar wollte am liebsten vor Wut aufschreien. Sie als Frau, wo sie doch das Leben eines Mannes führte? Nein, niemals! Und plötzlich war sie wie versteinert. Das hatte sie schon einmal erlebt! Heute in ihrem Traum, an dem sie sich schwach erinnern konnte. Da hatte sie wie ein wild gewordenes Tier um sich getobt und alle angebrüllt, die in ihre Nähe kamen. Wie lächerlich sie doch dabei aussah! Nein, sie würde nicht tollwütig um sich toben und ihren Monatsfluss verfluchen! Der Traum hatte sie in dieser Sache aufgeklärt! Sie fühlte sich auf einmal viel reifer und erwachsener als sie es gerade mit ihren vierzehn Jahren war. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Sophie, würdest du mir bitte beim Waschen und Anziehen helfen? Und alles Nötige besorgen, um dieses Zeug so gut wie möglich zu stillen?"

„Aber natürlich." Sophie starrte erst einmal überrascht drein, denn sie hatte eigentlich mit Wutausbrüchen gerechnet, aber sogleich hat sie sich wieder gefangen. Sie half ihrem Schützling und klärte sie diesbezüglich ein wenig auf. Ihre Mutter kam noch hinzu, gratulierte ihr. Ohne sich zu wundern sprach sie noch mit ihr darüber, auch wenn sie eigentlich schon alles von Sophie erfahren hatte. Oscar ließ die mütterliche Fürsorge und gutgelaunte Behandlung ihrer Kinderfrau stoisch über sich ergehen. Es war ganz und gar nicht ihre Art, aber sie hatte sich etwas vorgenommen und daran hielt sie sich stur.

Frischgewaschen und in ihren bequemen Sachen angekleidet, nahm Oscar später ihr Frühstück ein. Wie gut, dass sie die Hose trug! So konnte sie auf Rat von Sophie mehrere, zusammengenähte Stoffbinden als Unterlage im Hosenschritt auflegen und tragen. Sie musste diese nur häufig wechseln, bis es vorbei war. Oscar verschwendete daran kaum mehr einen Gedanken. Während sie ein Croissant mit weicher Butter bestrich und akkurat aß, dachte sie an den nächtlichen Traum. Was er wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Und sollte sie an das Geträumte glauben? Wie viel Wahrheit steckte überhaupt darin? Sie musste das herausfinden!

„Oscar?" Der braunhaariger Kopf eines Knaben lugte durch die Türöffnung zu ihrem Salon und entriss sie aus ihren Grübeleien: „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Aber natürlich, Andre!" Oscar hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass er geklopft hatte.

Ihr Freund seit Kindertagen kam leichtfüßig herein, mit einem sonnigen Lächeln und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als hätte er dort eine Beule. „Ich hätte dich schon eher besucht, aber Großmutter hatte es mir verboten und erklärt, was du hast. Dann hat sie es mir doch erlaubt, aber nur um das Geschirr nach deinem Frühstück abzuräumen und mir mit ihrem Schöpflöffel eine verpasst, damit ich bei dir nicht lange bleibe."

„Du Armer. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen." Oscars Mundwinkeln zogen sich leicht nach oben. Mit einer Handgeste lud sie ihn ein, gegenüber den Platz am Tisch zu nehmen. „Ich bin zwar mit Speisen fertig, aber ich möchte, dass du bei mir noch etwas bleibst."

Was war auf einmal mit ihr los? Wo blieb ihre aufrechte Haltung und ihr Stolz? Sie hörte selbst wie weich und sanftmütig ihre Stimme klang. Das durfte nicht sein! Sie war nicht dazu erzogen, ihre Gefühle zur Schau zu tragen! Sie sollte wie ein Mann auftreten und hartherzig bleiben!

Andre folgte ihrer Einladung mit sichtlicher Freude. Seine Großmutter hatte ihn gewarnt: Lady Oscar sei schlechtgelaunt - aber dem war nicht so. Ihm schien, sie erfreute sich sogar seines Besuches. Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und legte seine Arme übereinander auf der Tischkante. Eine Weile sahen sich beide stumm an.

„Was denkt er jetzt?", fragte sich Oscar und verglich ihn mit dem Andre aus ihrem Traum: Wie Anders sah er doch aus! Kein verletztes Auge, kein kurz geschorenes Haar und vor allem kein Anzeichen, dass er ihretwegen unter Liebesqual litt. Seine grünen Augen strahlten dieselbe Freundlichkeit aus, wie in ihrer Kindheit. „Nein, das war nur ein böser Traum, mehr nicht!", redete sie sich ein und da breitete sich unverhofft ein dumpfes Gefühl in ihr aus: „Und was ist, wenn es irgendwann so sein wird?"

„Oscar, du bist so still?", Andre entriss sie erneut aus ihren Grübeleien.

„Ach, es ist nichts." wedelte Oscar mit einem matten Lächeln ab. „Aber sag, Andre, glaubst du an Träume?"

„Nicht ganz. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ist nicht wichtig. Ich habe nur heute Nacht von viel Blut geträumt und nun habe ich meinen ersten Monatsfluss am Hals. Ist das nicht komisch?", Oscar lachte freudlos auf. Sie hat sich für eine Notlüge entschieden, gerade rechtzeitig, um ihn nicht mit ihren Albträumen zu belasten. Diese Bürde würde sie alleine tragen, wenn es überhaupt wahr sein sollte.

„Wenn du meinst, dass ich dich deshalb auslachen werde, dann täuschst du dich, Oscar! Ich bin doch dein Freund und Freunde machen so etwas nicht.", sagte Andre zuversichtlich und erhob sich vom Stuhl: „Ich räume lieber das Geschirr ab, sonst wird mich Großmutter wieder mit ihrem Schöpflöffel überfallen. Und du versuchst am Klavier zu spielen. Das hilft vielleicht."

„Danke, Andre!" Oscar begleitete ihn mit nichtssagenden Blicken, bis er mit samt des abgeräumten Tabletts hinter der Tür verschwand. Dann zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Im Traum hatte er zu ihr auch so etwas Ähnliches gesagt, aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das nur ein...

Sie spielte am Klavier, wie er es ihr empfohlen hatte, und vergaß langsam den merkwürdigen Traum.


	2. Chapter 2 - Die Stimme in ihr

Die Tage verstrichen und ihr Monatsfluss hörte bald auf. Sie konnte wieder wie ein Mann auftreten, mit Andre fechten und reiten, ohne missgelaunt und reizbar zu sein. Und dann kamen eines Nachts wieder die Bruchstücke aus dem Traum, den sie vergessen geglaubt hatte. Diesmal nicht in einem Durchlauf, wie vor knapp einer Woche. Vereinzelte Bilder, Momente aus ihrer Jugend. Und dabei tauchte eine Stimme auf, die ihr sagte, dass es ihr demnächst passieren würde, wenn nicht gar schon morgen.

„Wer bist du?", wollte Oscar in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wissen. Aber anstelle zu antworten, verstummte die Stimme und der Traum hörte in dem Moment auf, als sie der königlichen Garde beigetreten war. Oscar schlug ihre Augen auf. Es war Zeit zum Aufstehen. Der Morgen hat sich schon in ihrem Zimmer ausgebreitet und sie vernahm das laute Gezwitscher der Vögeln von draußen. „Ein eigenartiger Traum...", dachte sie bei sich, während sie aus ihrem Bett stieg und mit der Morgenwäsche begann. „Und dann noch diese Stimme..." Sie versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Sie wollte sich nicht schon am frühen Morgen damit belasten und den Tag mit irgendwelchen Grübeleien über ihre Träume beginnen.

Heute sollte sie eigentlich mit ihrem Vater in Versailles sein, aber sie hatte nicht sonderliche Lust dazu. Das Leben am Hofe, der ganze Pomp und das selbstgefällige Getue der Adligen, interessierte sie nicht im Geringsten. Ihr trautes Heim und ihre gewohnte Umgebung, waren ihr tausendfach lieber. Um Debatten zu vermeiden, musste General de Jarjayes ohne sie aufbrechen. Er würde abends zurückkehren und sie sollte daher in bester Form sein, hatte er ihr noch aufgetragen. Also würde sie heute ganz besonders viel im Fechten trainieren, um ihm ihr verbessertes Können bei seiner Ankunft zu präsentieren. Gleich nach dem Frühstück mit ihrer Mutter in dem großen Speisesaal, holte sie ihre Waffen aus ihrem Zimmer, machte ihren Freund ausfindig und ging mit ihm auf den Hinterhof des Anwesens.

„Warum bist du heute nicht im Versailles?", fragte er mitten der Fechtübung.

„Mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde hin!", konterte sie selbstbewusst und stockte auf einmal innerlich. Diese Szene und Unterhaltung kamen ihr sehr bekannt vor. Um Andre nicht gewinnen zu lassen, verdrängte sie dies sofort. Sie hatte gewonnen. Sie hatte ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen und warf ihm seine Waffe triumphierend zurück, um den Kampf fortzusetzen. „Du warst schon mal besser Andre!" Wieder kam sie sich wiederholt vor, konzentrierte sich aber mehr auf das Duell.

„Was tut ihr da? Warum kämpft ihr schon wieder? Ihr könnt euch doch verletzen!", hörte sie Schreckenslaut von Sophie aus dem Fenster des Hauses im untersten Stockwerk. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen wusste Oscar plötzlich was jetzt folgen würde. Andre rief etwas zu seiner Großmutter, während er ihre Hiebe abwehrte. Diese ermahnte ihn sogleich verärgert: „Was erlaubst du dir Andre? Du sollst Lady Oscar zu ihr sagen!"

„Das braucht er nicht!" meinte Oscar laut in einer Verschnaufpause und musste wieder stocken. Ihr war so, als hätte sie das schon einmal erlebt. Die gleiche Situation, die gleiche Worte und da fiel ihr der heutige Traum wieder ein. Zusammen mit der Stimme, die ihr genau das während ihres Schlafes vermittelt und vorausgesagt hatte. Das war unglaublich, aber aus der Fassung brachte sie das keineswegs. „Vielleicht ist das nur eine Einbildung oder ein Hirngespinst, mehr nicht", redete sie sich ein. Aber sie wurde eines besseren belehrt, als Sophie ihr schreckensbleich noch einiges zurief und ihr Vater abends heimkehrte.

General Reynier de Jarjayes kam aus Versailles zurück und bestellte Oscar unverzüglich auf sein Zimmer. Auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl lag ausgebreitet eine weiße Uniform. Für sie! Der General erzählte ihr von einem Posten als Kapitän der königlichen Garde. Und dass es dafür noch einen Kandidaten gibt. Der junger Graf de Girodel sei auch auf diesen Posten vorgesehen worden und deswegen sollten sich die zwei duellieren. Wer gewinnt, bekommt den Posten als Kapitän. So die Bedingung des Königs.

„Kann ich darüber nachdenken, Vater?", bat Oscar aufrecht, als General ihr anbot, die Uniform schon jetzt einmal anzuprobieren.

„...ähm, natürlich." Ein wenig wunderte sich der General, aber er ließ sie dennoch gewähren: „Gehe nachdenken, mein Kind. Aber morgen erscheinst du wie abgesprochen im Versailles und duellierst dich mit Girodel."

Oscar sagte nichts dazu und ging hinaus. Das war ein ganz anderer Ausgang als in ihrem Traum. Dort hatte sie sich geweigert, die Uniform anzuziehen und den Posten anzunehmen, wofür sie ihr Vater geschlagen hatte. Er hatte sie aus dem Zimmer geworfen und sie war die Treppe hinab gestürzt. Dank dem merkwürdigen und gleichzeitig hellseherischen Traum, hatte sie die Ereignisse ändern können. So konnte sie die Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem Vater auf diese Weise verhindern. Oscar schmunzelte unwillkürlich. Vielleicht konnte sie auch andere Dinge verhindern, wenn überhaupt diese Träume der Wahrheit entsprachen. Trotz der ähnlichen Geschehnisse in der Wirklichkeit, konnte sie nicht ganz recht daran glauben.

Unten im Vorraum entdeckte sie einen Tisch voll mit frisch gepflückten Wiesenblumen. Sophie stand daneben und erklärte naseweis ihrem Enkel, dass diese Blumen Lady Oscar daran erinnern würden, dass sie eine Frau war.

„Das bezweifle ich, Sophie! Weder Rosen noch Disteln werden mich daran erinnern!", mischte sich Oscar unverblümt ein und prustete vor Lachen los. Das war wieder eine Szene aus ihrem Traum. Sie hielt sich an den Seiten. Sie konnte kaum noch mehr. Wie peinlich!

Sophie und Andre sahen sie verdutzt an. So ein Verhalten und besonders das Lachen passten nicht zu Oscar!

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie Andre vorsichtshalber.

„Aber ja doch!" Oscar hörte mit Lachen abrupt auf. Sie bemühte sich, ernst zu wirken und unterdrückte krampfhaft die restliche Lachsalve, die in ihr kribbelte. „Entschuldige, Sophie, ich wollte deine Liebesmüh nicht verspotten. Ich muss los. Gute Nacht, ihr beide!" Sie stürmte sogleich an ihnen vorbei und kaum dass sie aus deren Sicht war, ergriff sie erneut der Lachanfall. Bestimmt dachten Sophie und Andre, sie sei verrückt geworden! Vielleicht stimmte das sogar! Seit sie diese merkwürdigen Träume hatte und die eigenartige Stimme hörte, geschahen außergewöhnliche Dinge mit ihr!

Sie wischte sich mit Handrücken über ihre Augen, wo sich schon die Tränen durch das Lachen bildeten. „Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, ob diese Träume überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprechen! Aber wie?", grübelte Oscar angestrengt nach. Sie betrat ihr Zimmer und ging an das offene Fenster. Eine leichte Brise der abendlichen Luft wehte herein und Oscar sog sie mit geschlossenen Augen ein. Wie mild und erfrischend roch doch der Frühling! Sie atmete die Luft durch die Nase aus und grübelte weiter. Morgen ist das Duell mit dem Grafen de Girodel und sie überlegte sich, ob sie so handeln sollte wie in dem heutigen Traum. Oder ob sie lieber auf ihren Vater hören sollte?

Sie entschied sich für das Erste und passte ihren Konkurrenten mitten auf dem Weg nach Versailles ab. Sie stand wie die Ruhe selbst, an einem Baum gelehnt und wartete bis er kurz vor ihr anhielt. Die exakte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Grafen Girodel aus dem Traum verblüffte sie, aber das änderte nichts an ihrem Vorhaben. Sie stellte sich ihm vor, forderte ihn heraus und duellierte sich mit ihm. „Und dieser Girodel soll in zwanzig Jahren um meine Hand anhalten?", dachte sie bei sich. „Niemals werde ich das zulassen! Wenn es überhaupt wahr sein sollte!"

„Aber es wird wahr sein...", sagte ihr die altbekannte Stimme, die sie schon in ihrem nächtlichen Schlaf vernommen hatte: „...denn es passiert schon so wie du es geträumt hast..." Und damit hatte sie recht behalten.

Oscar gewann das Duell und Zuhause bekam sie den Zorn ihres Vaters zu spüren. Sie ließ das über sich wacker ergehen und verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass sie den Posten des Kapitäns ohnehin bekommen würde und er sich umsonst aufregte.

Abends saß sie in ihrem Stuhl auf ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Vater war wieder nach Versailles fort und sie wusste schon mit Sicherheit, er würde bald wiederkommen und Andre aufsuchen. Er wird ihn dazu auffordern, mit ihr zu sprechen und sie zu überreden, die Uniform anzuziehen. Diese Stimme in ihr hatte das eben wiederholt offenbart. Es war ein beängstigend komisches Gefühl, alles zu wissen und darauf zu warten, dass es passieren würde.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür. „Komm herein, Andre. Ich weiß dass du es bist!"

Andre kam herein, mit einer Karaffe frischen Wassers für sie und stellte sein beladenes Tablett auf einem Tisch in der Ecke ab. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?" „Nur so ein Gefühl.", log Oscar aus weichlich. Sie konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass sie durch eine innere Stimme und manche Träume über ihre ganze Zukunft Beschied wusste!

Heftiger Wind wehte durch das Fenster herein, blähte die Vorhänge auf und man hörte schon das laute Donnern vom nahenden Gewitter. „Lass das Fenster auf. Ich mag Frühlingsgewitter." Das war eine Spur zu früh gesagt. Andre stand noch bei der Karaffe am Tisch und goss für sie ein Glas frisches Wasser ein. Jetzt drehte er sich beinahe erschrocken um und betrachtete sie mit großen Augen. „Oscar, du wirst mir immer unheimlicher! Woher wusstest du, dass ich gerade genau das machen wollte? Kannst du neuerdings Gedanken lesen?"

Oscar biss sich auf die Lippe. Was sollte sie ihm jetzt darauf sagen? Draußen zuckte ein greller Blitz über den Himmel und Regen prasselte herab. Erst langsam, dann schneller und stürmischer.

„Nein, Andre, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen", redete sie sich so glaubwürdig wie möglich heraus: „Es ist nur üblich, die Fenster zu schließen wenn es anfängt zu gewittern. Und damit du dir nicht umsonst die Mühe machst, habe ich es halt zeitiger gesagt."

„Ach so." Andre atmete erleichtert auf: „Dann ist alles gut?"

„Ja", bestätigte ihm Oscar ruhig, aber innerlich lastete ihr die Lüge schwer. Sie musste schnell lernen damit umzugehen, sonst passierte vielleicht wirklich noch etwas! Ihre Finger krallten sich in die gepolsterten Lehnen ihres Stuhles. Wie sollte es jetzt nun weiter gehen? Andre sagte nichts, als warte er auf ihre Worte. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. Sie zwang sich, ihre Finger zu lockern. Mit einer Hand bedeckte sie ihre Augen, damit er ihr womöglich nicht doch noch auf die Schliche käme. „Andre, ich möchte dass du gehst. Lass mich bitte alleine. Ich muss nachdenken."

„Ach, Oscar, was ist nur los mit dir?", dachte er nur bei sich und ging.

Wieder wehte heftiger Wind herein und blies die Kerzen in den Halterungen auf ihrem Zimmer aus. Lange saß sie alleine im Dunkel, bis sie schwach die klappernden Hufe der Pferde und das Rollen einer Kutsche von Draußen vernahm. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging ans Fenster. Vereinzelte Tropfen vom Regen, trafen ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände. Ihr Vater kam wie erwartet nach Hause und Oscar überlegte, ob es sich lohnen würde ihn und Andre zu belauschen, wo sie doch genau wusste worüber sie sprechen würden. „Nein, ich bleibe besser im Trockenen und gehe lieber zu Bett", murmelte sie entschlossen: „Andre wird mich morgen ohnehin zeitig im Stall abpassen und ein Ausritt zum See vorschlagen."

„Genauso wird es sein" hörte sie die Stimme in ihr sagen: „Du kannst dich schon mal dafür vorbereiten."

Oscar ergriff die Gelegenheit für die Frage, die sie die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. „Wer bist du und warum suchst du mich heim?" Von der Stimme kam keine Antwort mehr und Oscar blieb nichts anderes übrig, als von ihrer Frage abzulassen.

„Guten Morgen, Oscar."

„Guten Morgen, Andre."

„Wollen wir ausreiten? Vielleicht da unten am See?"

„Ich könnte ein Orakel werden!", dachte sich Oscar und schnitt in sich eine schiefe Grimasse.

Sie ritten zu dem besagten See und ließen sich dort unter einem großen, alten Baum nieder. Ihre Pferde stiegen gleich am Ufer ins Wasser und senkten die Köpfe, um den Durst zu stillen. Die Sonne am wolkenlosen Himmel spiegelte sich in den kleinen Wellen des dunkelblauen Sees und strahlte laue Wärme auf die Umgebung aus.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie du damals in diesem See beinahe ertrunken wärst?" fragte Andre beiläufig. „Ja, das werde ich nie vergessen. Ich war damals fünf und du sechs Jahre alt." Oscar sah nachdenklich auf das Wasser.

„Wir sind damals sehr viel geschwommen, Oscar..." Andre folgte ihrem Blick. Er riss nebenbei einen Grashalm ab, führte ihn an seine Lippen und begann darauf zu pfeifen.

„Auch das noch!", dachte Oscar, warf sich rücklings in sanftgrüne Gras und streckte sich in die Länge: „...jetzt werde ich ausrasten, ihn provozieren, wir werden uns gegenseitig schlagen wie noch nie im unserem Leben und uns erst dann aussprechen. Warum überspringen wir nicht das alles? Mal ausprobieren!"

Oscar saß schlagartig auf, stützte sich auf ihre Arme nach hinten und sah ihren langjährigen Freund so ernst wie möglich von der Seite an. „Hör jetzt bitte auf mit dem Geflöte und sei ehrlich zu mir, Andre!"

Andre nahm den Grashalm von seinen Lippen und schaute zu ihr, als verstehe er sie nicht. „Was meinst du mit ehrlich?"

„Was mein Vater zu dir gesagt hat! Ich habe euch gestern belauscht!" Sie übertölpelte ihn mit ihrem gradlinigen Redefluss: „Ich soll die Uniform anziehen, nicht wahr? Sage es mir bitte, Andre, mein treuer Freund!"

Dem konnte Andre nicht standhalten und wandte unbehaglich sein Gesicht von ihr ab. „Ich kann den Standpunkt deines Vaters verstehen, doch ich wollte dich nicht davon abhalten, deine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich wollte dir nichts verheimlichen, dass musst du mir glauben..."

„Das weiß ich doch. Und ich habe mich längst entschieden, der Garde beizutreten", meinte sie in ihrer kühlen, gelassenen Art und dachte dabei entzückt: „Geht doch! Und das alles ohne Schlägerei!"

Andre richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf sie und in seinen grünen Augen lag etwas Flehentliches. „Aber wenn du das Leben einer Frau führen willst, dann es ist noch nicht zu spät."

„Ach, Andre. Meine Entscheidung steht schon fest und wie ich dich kenne, wirst du mich sowieso begleiten. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja, Oscar, das werde ich! Wir sind doch Freunde!"

Freunde. Wie seltsam doch dieses Wort klang, als sie dabei an den ersten Traum zurück dachte. Oscar schüttelte sich kaum merklich. Nein! Sie waren doch erst vierzehn und fünfzehn Jahre alt! „Reiten wir nach Hause, Andre? Ich möchte die Uniform anprobieren und morgen machen wir uns nach Versailles auf. Was hältst du davon?"

„Ich gratuliere dir, für deinen kleinen Erfolg!", meldete sich mitten auf dem Heimweg die Stimme in ihr. „Wenn du weiter so vorgehst, dann kannst du dein Schicksal ändern. Auch das von Andre. Und einiges mehr, was dich in Zukunft erwartet. Nächstes Jahr wird ihre Hoheit Marie Antoinette aus Österreich nach Frankreich anreisen und deine Aufgabe wird es sein, sich mit ihr mehr zu befassen. Ich wünschte, du würdest sie näher an das Volk bringen und das Schlimmste verhindern. Etwas ,das mir versagt blieb..."

„Dir?", fragte Oscar verwundert in Gedanken. „Alles zu seiner Zeit", meinte darauf knapp die Stimme und Oscar hörte wieder nichts mehr von ihr.

Wie eigenartig und seltsam. Die Stimme tauchte unverhofft auf, machte ihr Ratschläge, bescherte sie mit hellsichtigen Träumen, aber selbst entzog sie sich der Erklärung sobald man sie fragte. „Nun gut", sagte sich Oscar entschieden: „Wie du willst. Ich werde deinem Wunsch Folge leisten. Marie Antoinette wird mein nächstes Ziel sein!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Kronprinzessin

**Kapitel 3 - Kronprinzessin**

Oscar ritt in ihrer weißen Paradeuniform nach Versailles. Ihr Freund Andre begleitete sie, wie selbstverständlich. Wieder herrschte Frühling und sonniges Wetter. Es war bereits ein Jahr her, dass sie der königlichen Garde beigetreten und heute sollte Marie Antoinette das erste Mal in Versailles eintreffen - zusammen mit ihrem gleichaltrigen Gemahl, dem Thronfolger Frankreichs. Oscar war gespannt auf einige Sachen, die sie zu verändern beabsichtigte und die ihr der letzte Traum mitsamt der Stimme, vor wenigen Tagen vermittelt hatte. Sie überdachte ihre Vorgehensweise in ihrem Kopf noch mal sorgfältig, ohne darauf zu achten, was Andre ihr gerade erzählte. „...du bist sehr beliebt am Hofe. Du musst vorsichtig sein, die Damen schwärmen schon für dich", bekam Oscar gerade mit und kehrte noch rechtzeitig aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Du bist sehr geschwätzig, Andre", hätte sie gesagt und ihrem Pferd heftig die Sporen gegeben, aber so ritt sie gemütlich neben ihm her und wandelte den Satz um: „Solange es keine Herren sind, die für mich schwärmen, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Da gebe ich dir recht", stimmte Andre ihr heiter zu und Oscar kam gleich eine Idee, wie sie ihn auf die Probe stellen konnte. „Und du Andre? Schwärmst du für mich?" Sie warf ihm dabei ihren undurchdringlichen Blick von der Seite. Durch die Stimme wusste sie, dass er es tat, still und heimlich, aber ab wann genau, konnte sie nicht sagen. Im Traum hatte er zwar gesagt, er liebe sie bereits sein ganzes Leben, aber in Wirklichkeit konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er schon mit sechzehn solche Gefühle begreifen und hervorbringen konnte. Sie sah ihn noch ernster an und merkte wie schwer er sich mit ihrer Frage tat.

Andre war innerlich erschrocken. Ihre Frage kam ihm zu plötzlich, trocken und ohne jegliche Anspielungen. Es mochte sein, dass sie es nur als Spaß meinte und wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde sie ihn gar nicht ernst nehmen. Ja, er schwärmte für sie, aber er würde es lieber weiter still und heimlich tun. Er wollte nicht die eng verbundene Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gefährden. Und so erwiderte er ihren Blick und lachte. „Ich für dich schwärmen? Du bist lustig! Wir sind doch Freunde!"

„Ja, das sind wir." Oscar zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und sah wieder auf die verlaufende Straße vor ihr. Sie ließ nicht das Gefühl los, dass Andre sich verstellte. Aber warum nur? Sie würde das noch herausfinden. Zuerst waren Marie Antoinette und das Volk dran.

Am Hofe von Versailles munkelte man wenige Tage später über eine stumme Auseinandersetzung zwischen der Kronprinzessin und der Mätresse des Königs, Madame Dubarry. Man schloss Wetten ab, wer von den beiden gewinnen würde und alle trafen die Entscheidungen, auf wessen Seite sie stehen wollten.

„Auf wessen Seite willst du stehen, Oscar?", fragte sie einmal Andre: „Das ist das was die meisten Damen interessiert."

„Ich stehe auf gar keiner Seite", sagte sie ihm wie immer knapp. Zu zweit spazierten sie durch einen der großen, mit Menschen gefüllten Säle von Versailles, bis ihnen die Kronprinzessin in Begleitung ihrer Hofdamen begegnete. „Lady Oscar! Wie schön Euch anzutreffen! Ihr seid ganz anders als alle hier. Ein stolzer Ernst geht von Euch aus. Möchtet Ihr mich nicht in meinen Salon begleiten?"

„Nun... ich bin eigentlich nicht hier um mich zu amüsieren, sondern um die königliche Familie Frankreichs zu beschützen... aber für ein Gespräch mit Euch, Eure Hoheit, finde ich immer Zeit."

„Das ist schön, Lady Oscar! Ich freue mich für Eure Gesellschaft!" Wenn sie nur wüsste, was Oscar derzeit ausheckte!

In ihrem Salon nahmen sie auf einem der gepolsterten Stühle an einem kleinen Tisch Platz. Die Bedienstete servierten ihnen Tee, brachten Naschwerk und Zuckergebäck. Dann, auf einen Wink von Marie Antoinettes, verließen sie den Salon.

Andre musste draußen bleiben. Wegen seiner bürgerlichen Herkunft, war es ihm nicht gestattet, solche Räume unaufgefordert oder uneingeladen zu betreten.

„Ich würde so gerne mehr über Euch wissen, Lady Oscar!", begann Marie Antoinette freundlich mit dem Gespräch: „Ihr seid so mutig, so tapfer und ich möchte mich mit Euch anfreunden."

„Gerne." Oscar kam nicht umhin zu schmunzeln. Sie wusste nicht, was jetzt auf sie kommen würde, denn sie hatte die Ereignisse geändert. In ihrem Traum hatte sie die Einladung in Salon der Kronprinzessin abgelehnt. „Was möchtet Ihr über mich wissen, Eure Hoheit?"

Marie Antoinette rührte mit einem kleinen, goldenen Löffel in ihrem Tee und legte ihn anschließend auf der Untertasse ab. „Über Euer Leben und Eure Erziehung. Warum Ihr eine Uniform tragt, anstelle von Kleiderern."

„Das verdanke ich meinem Vater. Er hat keinen Sohn und hat mich als seinen Erben auserkoren. Er hat mir deswegen alles beigebracht, was normalerweise nur ein Junge erlernen darf. Und ehrlich gesagt, macht es mir Spaß wie ein Mann aufzutreten."

„Ich verstehe Euch, Lady Oscar. Euer Leben ist bestimmt sehr aufregend." Marie Antoinette schlürfte an ihrem Tee und stellte ihre Tasse wieder ab, mit einem verzückten Aufleuchten in ihren fast noch kindlichen Augen: „Aber verratet mir noch, Lady Oscar: Wer ist der junge Begleiter an Euer Seite? Man sieht Euch kaum ohne ihn!"

„Andre ist mein treuer Freund. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und sind daher praktisch unzertrennlich", erklärte Oscar fest und ohne Umschweife.

„Verstehe", wiederholte Marie Antoinette mit ihrem netten Lächeln um die Mundwinkel. „Und es stört Euch nicht, dass er bürgerlicher Herkunft ist?"

„Ich sehe den Menschen in ihm und nicht seine Herkunft, Eure Hoheit." Oscar rührte auch langsam mit einem Löffel in ihrem Tee, aber trank ihn nicht. Sie fragte sich, wohin das Gespräch noch führen würde und wie sie die Kronprinzessin auf ihr eigentliches Thema lenken konnte.

„Ich beneide Euch, Lady Oscar. Ich hätte gerne auch so einen treuen Freund gehabt..." hörte sie die Kronprinzessin äußern und dachte bei sich halb amüsierend: „Wartet ab, bis Ihr den schwedischen Grafen kennenlernt! In ihm werdet Ihr nicht nur einen Freund finden! Und ich werde mich auf keinen Fall in ihn verlieben! Aber halt! Wo denke ich nur hin? Nur wegen dem, was die Stimme mir sagte? Vielleicht würde es besser sein, wenn Marie Antoinette den Grafen erst gar nicht kennen lernt?"

„Der Gedanke ist gar nicht so übel...", meldete sich wie aus dem Nichts die Stimme in ihr: „Dann würde Ihre Hoheit wenigstens nicht vor Liebeskummer verschwendungssüchtig und das Volk würde sie mögen! Ja, das könnte hinhauen, gut gedacht Oscar!"

„Lady Oscar?" Marie Antoinette klang ein wenig besorgt: „Geht es Euch nicht gut? Ihr wirkt so abwesend..."

„Entschuldigt, Eure Hoheit." Oscar nippte zur Tarnung an ihrem Tee und als sie ihn von ihren Lippen absetzte, hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Mir geht es gut, Eure Hoheit. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken versunken."

„Ihr braucht vor mir nicht verlegen zu sein, Lady Oscar." Marie Antoinette lächelte erleichtert. „Ihr könnt mir alles anvertrauen, was Euch bedrückt."

„Wie leichtgläubig sie doch ist! Kein Wunder, dass viele habgierige Aristokraten sie ausnutzen werden!", sagte wieder die Stimme und Oscar hüstelte verhallend in ihren Handrücken, um sie zu verdrängen. Dabei kam ihr ein erneuter Einfall, mit dem sie gleich die Kronprinzessin ansprach: „Euer Hoheit, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll..."

„Sprecht frei heraus, Lady Oscar. Ihr solltet wissen, Ich helfe Euch gerne."

„Es geht um meine Mutter...", entfuhr es Oscar aus dem Mund und sogleich verfluchte sie sich innerlich, weil sie selbst die Großherzigkeit der Prinzessin ausnutzte. Aber sie wollte nur einiges zum Guten ändern und das betraf auch ihre Mutter. Wenn ihr Vorhaben gelingen würde, dann würde Madame de Jarjayes nicht in die Ränke der Madame Dubarry geraten. „Also, Euer Hoheit... meine Mutter bedeutet mir sehr viel und ich möchte sie glücklich sehen... zuhause ist sie so einsam, aber hier am Hofe... und besonders an Eurer Seite..."

„Verdammt nochmal, Oscar!", schollt sie unverhofft die Stimme: „Höre auf zu stottern!"

„Jetzt verstehe ich Eure Sorge, Lady Oscar!", rettete sie Marie Antoinette aus dieser verzwickten Lage: „Ihr wünscht, dass Euer Mutter meine Hofdame wird!"

„Ja, Eure Hoheit." Oscar schnappte nach dem Köder und senkte beschämend ihren Blick auf die Tasse vor sich. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr.

„Das ist aber doch wunderbar, Lady Oscar! Ich würde Eure Mutter sehr gerne an meiner Seite haben! Ihr könnt sie morgen schon mitbringen!"

„Ich danke Euch, Eure Hoheit", heuchelte Oscar Begeisterung und wünschte sich Meilen fort zu sein. „Entschuldigt wenn ich Euch jetzt so plötzlich verlasse, aber ich muss noch meine Mutter darüber unterrichten und sie auf ihren neuen Dienst vorbereiten."

„Aber natürlich, Oscar. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Tag."

Oscar bedankte sich nochmals beim Aufstehen und vollführte eine galante Verbeugung, bevor sie ging. Am besten wäre sie gerannt, aber die jahrelange Lehre in Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung, ließ das nicht zu.

„Und wie war es im Salon Ihrer Hoheit?", wollte Andre von ihr neugierig wissen. Er hatte sie in einem der langen Gänge abgepasst und eingeholt.

„Erträglich", meinte Oscar knapp und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. „Sattle die Pferde. Wir reiten nach Hause. Marie Antoinette wünscht meine Mutter als ihre Hofdame."

„Das ist doch eine große Ehre!", frohlockte Andre neben ihr und hielt locker mit ihr Schritt. Er ahnte ja nicht, was für ein Sturm sich in Oscar gerade zusammen braute. Sie wirkte auf ihn wie immer gefasst und kühl.

„Ja, Andre, das ist eine große Ehre..." Aber für wen, fragte sich Oscar zeitgleich. Sie hatte der Mätresse des Königs einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, bevor diese überhaupt auf die Idee kam, Madame de Jarjayes als ihre Hofdame beim König zu erbitten. Oscar hatte das bewusst vereitelt und verhindert, dass Madame Dubarry einen Komplott gegen ihre Familie schmieden konnte.

„Ich stehe auf gar keiner Seite", sagte sie ihm wie immer knapp. Zu zweit spazierten sie durch einen der großen, mit Menschen gefüllten Säle von Versailles, bis ihnen die Kronprinzessin in Begleitung ihrer Hofdamen begegnete. „Lady Oscar! Wie schön Euch anzutreffen! Ihr seid ganz anders als alle hier. Ein stolzer Ernst geht von Euch aus. Möchtet Ihr mich nicht in meinen Salon begleiten?"

„Nun... ich bin eigentlich nicht hier um mich zu amüsieren, sondern um die königliche Familie Frankreichs zu beschützen... aber für ein Gespräch mit Euch, Eure Hoheit, finde ich immer Zeit."

„Das ist schön, Lady Oscar! Ich freue mich für Eure Gesellschaft!" Wenn sie nur wüsste, was Oscar derzeit ausheckte!

In ihrem Salon nahmen sie auf einem der gepolsterten Stühle an einem kleinen Tisch Platz. Die Bedienstete servierten ihnen Tee, brachten Naschwerk und Zuckergebäck. Dann, auf einen Wink von Marie Antoinettes, verließen sie den Salon.

Andre musste draußen bleiben. Wegen seiner bürgerlichen Herkunft, war es ihm nicht gestattet, solche Räume unaufgefordert oder uneingeladen zu betreten.

„Ich würde so gerne mehr über Euch wissen, Lady Oscar!", begann Marie Antoinette freundlich mit dem Gespräch: „Ihr seid so mutig, so tapfer und ich möchte mich mit Euch anfreunden."

„Gerne." Oscar kam nicht umhin zu schmunzeln. Sie wusste nicht, was jetzt auf sie kommen würde, denn sie hatte die Ereignisse geändert. In ihrem Traum hatte sie die Einladung in Salon der Kronprinzessin abgelehnt. „Was möchtet Ihr über mich wissen, Eure Hoheit?"

Marie Antoinette rührte mit einem kleinen, goldenen Löffel in ihrem Tee und legte ihn anschließend auf der Untertasse ab. „Über Euer Leben und Eure Erziehung. Warum Ihr eine Uniform tragt, anstelle von Kleiderern."

„Das verdanke ich meinem Vater. Er hat keinen Sohn und hat mich als seinen Erben auserkoren. Er hat mir deswegen alles beigebracht, was normalerweise nur ein Junge erlernen darf. Und ehrlich gesagt, macht es mir Spaß wie ein Mann aufzutreten."

„Ich verstehe Euch, Lady Oscar. Euer Leben ist bestimmt sehr aufregend." Marie Antoinette schlürfte an ihrem Tee und stellte ihre Tasse wieder ab, mit einem verzückten Aufleuchten in ihren fast noch kindlichen Augen: „Aber verratet mir noch, Lady Oscar: Wer ist der junge Begleiter an Euer Seite? Man sieht Euch kaum ohne ihn!"

„Andre ist mein treuer Freund. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und sind daher praktisch unzertrennlich", erklärte Oscar fest und ohne Umschweife.

„Verstehe", wiederholte Marie Antoinette mit ihrem netten Lächeln um die Mundwinkel. „Und es stört Euch nicht, dass er bürgerlicher Herkunft ist?"

„Ich sehe den Menschen in ihm und nicht seine Herkunft, Eure Hoheit." Oscar rührte auch langsam mit einem Löffel in ihrem Tee, aber trank ihn nicht. Sie fragte sich, wohin das Gespräch noch führen würde und wie sie die Kronprinzessin auf ihr eigentliches Thema lenken konnte.

„Ich beneide Euch, Lady Oscar. Ich hätte gerne auch so einen treuen Freund gehabt..." hörte sie die Kronprinzessin äußern und dachte bei sich halb amüsierend: „Wartet ab, bis Ihr den schwedischen Grafen kennenlernt! In ihm werdet Ihr nicht nur einen Freund finden! Und ich werde mich auf keinen Fall in ihn verlieben! Aber halt! Wo denke ich nur hin? Nur wegen dem, was die Stimme mir sagte? Vielleicht würde es besser sein, wenn Marie Antoinette den Grafen erst gar nicht kennen lernt?"

„Der Gedanke ist gar nicht so übel...", meldete sich wie aus dem Nichts die Stimme in ihr: „Dann würde Ihre Hoheit wenigstens nicht vor Liebeskummer verschwendungssüchtig und das Volk würde sie mögen! Ja, das könnte hinhauen, gut gedacht Oscar!"

„Lady Oscar?" Marie Antoinette klang ein wenig besorgt: „Geht es Euch nicht gut? Ihr wirkt so abwesend..."

„Entschuldigt, Eure Hoheit." Oscar nippte zur Tarnung an ihrem Tee und als sie ihn von ihren Lippen absetzte, hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Mir geht es gut, Eure Hoheit. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken versunken."

„Ihr braucht vor mir nicht verlegen zu sein, Lady Oscar." Marie Antoinette lächelte erleichtert. „Ihr könnt mir alles anvertrauen, was Euch bedrückt."

„Wie leichtgläubig sie doch ist! Kein Wunder, dass viele habgierige Aristokraten sie ausnutzen werden!", sagte wieder die Stimme und Oscar hüstelte verhallend in ihren Handrücken, um sie zu verdrängen. Dabei kam ihr ein erneuter Einfall, mit dem sie gleich die Kronprinzessin ansprach: „Euer Hoheit, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll..."

„Sprecht frei heraus, Lady Oscar. Ihr solltet wissen, Ich helfe Euch gerne."

„Es geht um meine Mutter...", entfuhr es Oscar aus dem Mund und sogleich verfluchte sie sich innerlich, weil sie selbst die Großherzigkeit der Prinzessin ausnutzte. Aber sie wollte nur einiges zum Guten ändern und das betraf auch ihre Mutter. Wenn ihr Vorhaben gelingen würde, dann würde Madame de Jarjayes nicht in die Ränke der Madame Dubarry geraten. „Also, Euer Hoheit... meine Mutter bedeutet mir sehr viel und ich möchte sie glücklich sehen... zuhause ist sie so einsam, aber hier am Hofe... und besonders an Eurer Seite..."

„Verdammt nochmal, Oscar!", schollt sie unverhofft die Stimme: „Höre auf zu stottern!"

„Jetzt verstehe ich Eure Sorge, Lady Oscar!", rettete sie Marie Antoinette aus dieser verzwickten Lage: „Ihr wünscht, dass Euer Mutter meine Hofdame wird!"

„Ja, Eure Hoheit." Oscar schnappte nach dem Köder und senkte beschämend ihren Blick auf die Tasse vor sich. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr.

„Das ist aber doch wunderbar, Lady Oscar! Ich würde Eure Mutter sehr gerne an meiner Seite haben! Ihr könnt sie morgen schon mitbringen!"

„Ich danke Euch, Eure Hoheit", heuchelte Oscar Begeisterung und wünschte sich Meilen fort zu sein. „Entschuldigt wenn ich Euch jetzt so plötzlich verlasse, aber ich muss noch meine Mutter darüber unterrichten und sie auf ihren neuen Dienst vorbereiten."

„Aber natürlich, Oscar. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Tag."

Oscar bedankte sich nochmals beim Aufstehen und vollführte eine galante Verbeugung, bevor sie ging. Am besten wäre sie gerannt, aber die jahrelange Lehre in Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung, ließ das nicht zu.

„Und wie war es im Salon Ihrer Hoheit?", wollte Andre von ihr neugierig wissen. Er hatte sie in einem der langen Gänge abgepasst und eingeholt.

„Erträglich", meinte Oscar knapp und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. „Sattle die Pferde. Wir reiten nach Hause. Marie Antoinette wünscht meine Mutter als ihre Hofdame."

„Das ist doch eine große Ehre!", frohlockte Andre neben ihr und hielt locker mit ihr Schritt. Er ahnte ja nicht, was für ein Sturm sich in Oscar gerade zusammen braute. Sie wirkte auf ihn wie immer gefasst und kühl.

„Ja, Andre, das ist eine große Ehre..." Aber für wen, fragte sich Oscar zeitgleich. Sie hatte der Mätresse des Königs einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, bevor diese überhaupt auf die Idee kam, Madame de Jarjayes als ihre Hofdame beim König zu erbitten. Oscar hatte das bewusst vereitelt und verhindert, dass Madame Dubarry einen Komplott gegen ihre Familie schmieden konnte.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unachtsamkeit

**Kapitel 4 - Unachtsamkeit**

Madame Emilie de Jarjayes nahm ihre neue Verpflichtung als Hofdame der Kronprinzessin mit großen Ehren an. Sie nahm ebenso leichthin in Kauf, dass sie von nun an in Versailles wohnen und kaum Zuhause sein würde. Ihr Mann, General Reynier de Jarjayes, strahlte noch mehr vor Stolz: Auf seine Tochter und dafür, dass ihr dieser Einfall gekommen war. So konnte die ganze Familie ihre Treue und Loyalität gegenüber dem Königshaus noch mehr bekunden. Oscar war damit zufrieden, dass es keine Vorfälle aus der Richtung von Madame Dubarry gab. Diese hatte es nicht einmal erwogen, ihre Familie anzurühren. In dieser Hinsicht war Oscar erleichtert. Mehr und mehr war sie darauf bedacht, sich in der Nähe der Kronprinzessin aufzuhalten, um in ihr das Interesse für das französische Volk zu wecken. Bisher trug das keine Früchte, aber Oscar blieb zuversichtlich.

Marie Antoinette hatte derweilen ganz andere Sorgen. Nicht nur am Hofe von Versailles, sondern in ganz Frankreich tuschelten die Menschen über die stumme Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihr und der Mätresse des Königs. Die beiden Frauen waren sich gegenseitig ein Dorn im Auge. „Nein, niemals werde ich mit ihr sprechen!", empörte sich die Kronprinzessin immer wieder. Sie überlief ein kalter Schauer, schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an diese unwürdige Dubarry hatte eine dunkle Vergangenheit und das genügte für Marie Antoinette, um gegen sie Abneigung zu empfinden. Sich ihrem hohen Ruf und ihrer Position sehr bewusst, konnte und wollte sie nicht einmal ansatzweise nachgeben.

„Der Konflikt spitzt aber zu!" Oscar hatte auch da die passenden Worte für sie. „Bedenkt doch, Eure Hoheit, Ihr müsst nicht den ganzen Tag mit ihr verbringen. Es reicht vollkommen, wenn Ihr guten Tag sagt und die Sache wird für Euch aus der Welt geschafft sein. Ich sage mal so: Die Klügere gibt nach." Oscar versuchte mit ihr nachsichtig zu sein. Einerseits verstand sie die Gefühle der Kronprinzessin, aber andererseits, konnte sie ihr Verhalten nicht hinnehmen.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, Lady Oscar...", seufzte Marie Antoinette entrüstet und Oscar wusste, dass sie bereits gewonnen hatte.

Am Neujahresfest 1772 sprach die Kronprinzessin ihre sieben berühmten Worte an die Mätresse des Königs, Madame Dubarry. Das genügte. Und trotz dass es sie immense Überwindung gekostet hatte und nichts als Demütigung einbrachte, hatte sie es mit Würde und Anmut gesagt und die Sache war somit gegessen.

„Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich mit ihr gesprochen habe! Sie hat mit ihrem Lachen den ganzen Hofstaat beleidigt!", vertraute sie später unter vier Augen Oscar an, die nichts dazu erwiderte. Keine Emotionen zu zeigen und nicht viel zu reden, gehörten zu einer ihrer Eigenschaften. Dennoch war sie mit Marie Antoinette stets höflich und dezent. Nebenbei kreisten ihr eigene Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie passten zwar nicht zu dem jetzigen Thema, aber vielleicht würde es die Kronprinzessin ablehnen und ihr Vorhaben noch dazu verwirklicht. Diese Sache mit der Mätresse des Königs war doch endlich erledigt! Nun konnte man es wagen, sich etwas anderem zu widmen. „Eure Hoheit, wollt Ihr nicht Paris besuchen? Die Bürger werden sich sicherlich freuen, die zukünftige Königin zu sehen. Und auch Ihr könnt einen Einblick in deren Verhältnisse gewinnen. Besonders wie sie so leben, ob ihnen etwas fehlt und ob sie zufrieden sind mit dem was sie haben."

Marie Antoinette blinzelte leicht verwirrt. Was hatte bitteschön die schöne Stadt Paris mit der gemeinen Dubarry und der Schmach, den sie ihr zugefügt hatte, zu tun? Aber in anderer Hinsicht, gefiel ihr der Vorschlag von Oscar. Das lenkte sie von der Demütigung ab. „Hmm. Da habt Ihr nicht ganz unrecht, Oscar. Ich werde bei der besten Gelegenheit seine Majestät den König fragen!"

Diese beste Gelegenheit verzog sich auf ein Jahr. Im nächsten Frühling gab der König seine Erlaubnis und die fast 18-jährige Prinzessin war ganz schön aus dem Häuschen.

Oscar war wieder einmal zufrieden mit sich. Auch die Stimme in ihr sparte nicht mit Lob. Der erste Schritt, Marie Antoinette und ihren Gemahl Prinz Louis dem Volk näher zu bringen, war getan.

Oscar übernahm mit Graf de Girodel und Andre den Erkundungsritt durch die Straßen der großen Stadt, durch die morgen der Kronprinz und die Kronprinzessin fahren sollten. Der Ausritt verlief soweit ruhig. Die Sonne schien hoch am Himmel und die Bürger gingen ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nach. Kaum zu glauben, dass hier irgendwann einmal Chaos ausbrechen würde. Oscar wollte nicht daran denken, aber es war ihr allgegenwärtig. Solange sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht hatte, würden diese grausigen Vorstellungen sie immer begleiten. Das hatte sie schon längst begriffen und sie hatte ebenso gelernt, damit umzugehen. Niemals aufzugeben und sich durchzusetzen, waren schon immer ihre eigenen Devisen.

„Kapitän. Hier beginnen die Elendsviertel", wies sie Girodel auf eine der verschmutzten Gassen hin, an der die Hauptstraße mündeten und brachte sie somit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Alle drei zügelten an dieser Kreuzung ihre Pferde. Als Verantwortliche für die Sicherheit und Ordnung, sollte Oscar normalerweise solche Einblicke den Hoheiten ersparen, aber vielleicht würde gerade das ihnen die Augen für die Zukunft öffnen? Wenn die Hoheiten sehen würden, in welchem Elend das Volk in manchen Stadtteilen lebt, dann würden sie vielleicht mehr tun. Marie Antoinette und Prinz Louis waren schließlich gutherzige Menschen.

„Oscar?", entriss Andre sie aus Grübeleien: „Woran denkst du?"

„Ich überlege, ob wir uns auch hier umsehen", meinte Oscar noch ein wenig in Gedanken versunken.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht im Ernst, dass unsere königlichen Hoheiten hier vorbeifahren und sich solche Einblicke antun?" Girodel lachte ungläubig auf. „Lady Oscar! Ich glaube nicht, dass es zulässig ist!"

„Glaubt was Ihr wollt, Graf de Girodel, aber ich finde nichts Falsches daran, wenn unsere Hoheiten auch hierher einen Blick werfen!" Oscar verzog ein grimmiges Gesicht und streckte ihr Kinn empor. Sie schätzte den Grafen de Girodel als einen guten Kameraden und treuen Untergebenen, aber manchmal kam er ihr besserwisserisch vor. Er dachte eben mit dem Kopf eines Adligen und bedachte nicht die Kehrseite der Münze.

„Seine Majestät der König hat aber eine andere Route bestimmt", erinnerte sie Graf de Girodel betonend: „Und wenn Ihr, Lady Oscar, nicht in Ungnade fallen wollt, solltet Ihr seine Anordnungen befolgen."

Das hatte wiederum Oscar nicht bedacht und außer Acht gelassen. Es wurmte sie und sie fasste die Zügel fester. Wohl oder übel musste sie sich den königlichen Anordnungen beugen. „Nun gut...", dachte Oscar zähneknirschend bei sich: „...diesmal gebe ich nach. Aber sobald Marie Antoinette Königin ist, reibe ich es ihr unter die Nase, in welchem Elend ihr Volk lebt!" Oscar warf Girodel einen messerscharfen Blick von der Seite zu, wendete ihr Pferd und gab ihm letztendlich die Sporen. „Wir reiten weiter. Girodel, Andre, mir nach!"

Die zwei jungen Männer schlossen sich ihr an. Andre staunte über Oscars Verhalten. Etwas Merkwürdiges, Seltsames und Eigenartiges ging in ihr seit vier Jahren vor, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie verschloss sich mehr und grübelte zu oft nach. Ihre verschwiegene Art, war eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber ihm gefiel das trotzdem nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte. Sie ließ ihn nicht an ihren Gedanken teilhaben und er fragte nie nach. Wozu denn auch? Er kannte sie ja besser als jeder andere Mensch! Sie würde ihm ohnehin nichts verraten und er wollte sie mit seiner Fragerei nicht verstimmen.

Am nächsten Tag verlief die Fahrt der Hoheiten durch Paris ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle und die Menschen auf die Straßen jubelten ihnen vor Begeisterung zu. Oscar fragte sich, was sie noch tun könnte, damit diese Freude und Anbetung der Bürger für immer blieb.

In den nächsten Nächten träumte sie wieder von der Schlacht, vom Tod, dem Grafen Namens Von Fersen und Andre. Diesmal hielte sie der Traum nicht so fest in seinen Klauen wie beim ersten Mal. Und es gab noch zusätzlich diese Stimme, die ihr ständig sagte, dass es passieren würde, wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde, rechtzeitig einzulenken.

Die Stimme gehörte einer Frau und war der ihren sehr ähnlich. Nur klang sie erwachsener, verbittert und reuevoll. Sie gab immer noch keine Antwort darauf, wer sie war und behelligte Oscar stattdessen mit ihren Ratschlägen und hellsichtigen Träumen. Oscar gewöhnte sich mit der Zeit daran. Sie erwachte schon lange nicht mehr schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf. Dennoch aber mit heftigen Herzklopfen.

So auch heute. Sie stieg aus ihrem Bett und ging an das Fenster ihres Zimmers. Es war Ende Januar und draußen war von Schnee weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Nur nackte, dunkle Bäume und verwelktes, gelbgrünes Grasgestrüpp auf kaltem, hartem Erdboden. Oscar lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Glasscheibe und wartete eine Weile, bis ihr Herz sich beruhigte. Heute Abend würde sie Marie Antoinette wieder auf einen dieser Bälle begleiten und darauf achten, dass sie diesem Grafen nicht begegnete, in den sie sich verlieben würde.

„Ich hoffe, dass es dir glückt", sagte leise die Stimme in ihr.

Oscar hatte vom Anfang an die Kronprinzessin darum gebeten, nicht auf solche Bälle zu gehen. „Verzeiht mir, Eure Hoheit, aber dort verkehren meistens nur Bürgerliche, die keinen Titel und Rang besitzen..."

„Ihr macht Euch zu viel Sorgen, Lady Oscar. Es wird schon nichts passieren. Ihr seid ja bei uns und wir tragen ohnehin Masken", hatte Marie Antoinette darauf mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme erwidert: „Und ich erinnere mich noch zusätzlich wie Ihr mir sagtet, ich sollte über mein zukünftiges Volk mehr Bescheid wissen und es besser kennenlernen! Und solche Bälle sind doch die beste Gelegenheit dazu! Meint Ihr nicht auch, liebste Oscar?"

„Aber doch nicht so...", hauchte Oscar an ihre Fensterscheibe. Marie Antoinette suchte solche Bälle eher aus anderem Grund auf: Sie langweilte sich in Versailles. Ihr Gemahl ging lieber seinem Hobby nach Türschlösser zu bauen, anstatt sich mit seiner Gattin zu beschäftigen. Sie fühlte sich von ihm vernachlässigt und suchte ihr Vergnügen woanders. Das war verständlich, aber nicht vertretbar.

Oscar riss sich seufzend von der Fensterscheibe und ging zu ihrer Waschschüssel. Sie erledigte ihre Morgenwäsche und zog ihre weiße Uniform an. Eine gewöhnliche, tagtägliche Prozedur und doch spürte sie, dass heute etwas passieren würde. „Vielleicht ist heute der Tag, an dem Marie Antoinette und Graf Von Fersen sich begegnen...", vermutete die Stimme in ihr ganz beiläufig. Also musste sie heute ganz besonders achtsam sein!

Den ganzen Tag ließ Oscar die Kronprinzessin nicht aus den Augen, obwohl sie sich noch in Versailles befanden.

„Lass sie doch herumalbern. Es wird ihr schon nichts geschehen. Und du bist schließlich nicht ihr Kindermädchen", sagte ihr Andre bei einem ihrer Rundgänge durch eine der mächtigen Schlossgewölbe.

„Mische dich nicht ein!", fuhr ihn Oscar schroff an: „Ich weiß was ich tue!" Das wollte sie nicht! Aber sie war aufgebracht, obwohl sie eine äußerliche Ruhe ausstrahlte. Insgeheim tat es ihr bereits leid, ihren Freund so behandelt zu haben. Sie hätte sich gerne bei ihm entschuldigt, aber momentan plagten sie andere Sorgen. Andre verletzte die Schroffheit seiner Freundin - er zeigte es nur nicht. Oscar würde sich schon wieder fangen. Das war bei ihr meistens so: Ihr hitziges Temperament kühlte sich genauso rasch ab, wie er gekommen war. Andre wusste über ihre verborgene Gutherzigkeit und das vertrieb ihm die Kränkung.

Der Abend nährte sich langsam und die Kronprinzessin bereitete sich für den Maskenball vor. Oscars Unbehagen wuchs, als sie an ihrem Zielort ankamen und Marie Antoinette mit einigen Herren tanzte. Wie kann man den finden, den man sucht, wenn alle hier Masken trugen? Und wie sah nochmal dieser Graf aus? Oscar lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand im Ballsaal und schloss die Augen, um sich das Bild des Grafen aus ihren Träumen hervorzurufen. Komisch. Wenn sie das mit Absicht versuchte, wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Sie sah seine Silhouette, wie er angezogen war, aber nicht sein Gesicht. Entnervt machte Oscar ihre Augen wieder auf und schaute auf die tanzende Menge vor sich.

Sie entdeckte Marie Antoinette auf Anhieb, trotz all der Masken. In ihrem pompösen, kostbaren Kleid, stach sie am meisten von den Anwesenden heraus. Die Kronprinzessin vollendete gerade einen Tanz mit einem der Herren und schien etwas oder jemanden entdeckt zu haben. Ihre Wangen überzogen sich mit feiner Röte. Oscar versuchte ihrem Blick zu folgen, aber Marie Antoinette senkte ihr Haupt und hastete auf Balkon. Aus der Menge der abseits stehenden Menschen, löste sich ein junger Mann und ging ihr nach.

Oscar erstarrte. Sie hatte zwar sein Gesicht nicht genauer betrachten können, aber sie hatte ihn definitiv erkannt! Sie stürmte vor, schob sich zwischen den Herumstehenden und eilte auf den Balkon hinaus. Aber es war zu spät! Die beiden trugen keine Masken mehr und sahen sich mit den glänzenden Augen der Verliebten an.

„Nein, bitte nicht!", schoss es Oscar durch den Kopf und sie stellte sich unverzüglich an die Seite von Marie Antoinette. „Entschuldigt vielmals, aber es wird langsam Zeit zum Gehen." Sie bemühte sich, Ruhe zu bewahren und sich die tobende Verärgerung in ihr nicht anmerken zu lassen. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie nicht den jungen Mann anzusehen. Ihr Augenmerk und ihre Aufmerksamkeit, galten alleine der Kronprinzessin.

„Aber Oscar! Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen!", meinte die Kronprinzessin verständnislos. Obwohl Oscar ihre gewohnte Disziplin ausstrahlte, bemerkte sie ein gewisses Unbehagen in ihrem sonst so kühlen Blick. Das verstand sie nicht. Was hatte Oscar auf einmal? Der charmante, junge Mann hatte doch keinen von ihnen etwas getan!

„Ich möchte Euch nicht widersprechen, aber ich finde, dass es trotzdem besser wäre, wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen." Oscar gab nicht klein bei. Am liebsten hätte sie Marie Antoinette gepackt und mitgeschleift. Das blieb allerdings nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke.

„Wie Ihr seht, möchte die Dame aber noch bleiben!", mischte sich nun auch der junge Mann ein.

Oscar vernahm eine scharfe Note in seiner eigentlich angenehmen Stimme und warf auf ihn einen Blick. „Das hat Euch nicht zu interessieren, Gr...", Oscar zügelte noch rechtzeitig ihre Zunge. Beinahe hätte sie seinen Titel und Namen geäußert, aber so klang das wie ein unvollständiges Knurren.

„Wieso seid Ihr so gereizt, Oscar?" Marie Antoinette schüttelte über ihr aufgewühltes Verhalten den Kopf: „Lasst uns wenigsten vorstellen! So gebietet die Höflichkeit!"

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", fügte auch der junge Mann hinzu, bevor Oscar protestieren konnte. „Euren Namen haben wir schon vernommen. Oscar, richtig? Und weiter?"

„Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, Kapitän des königlichen Garderegiments!", schoss Oscar in einem Wortschwall heraus als wäre sie auf der Flucht.

„Mein Name ist Graf Hans Axel Von Fersen aus Schweden." Im Gegensatz zu Oscar, stellte sich der junge Mann freundlicher vor und nahm sich dabei Zeit: „Da ich aber im Paris studiere, führe ich keinen Titel, bis ich nicht zurück in Schweden bin."

„Das ist mir gleich!", brummte Oscar. Sie beachtete ihn kaum weiter. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder Marie Antoinette und dass sie schleunigst von hier fort musste. „Ich bitte Euch, es ist wirklich Zeit zum Gehen, Hoheit!" Oscar hielte plötzlich inne. Zutiefst erschrocken über ihre letzte Wortwahl, versuchte sie sich zu korrigieren: „...ich meine natürlich Madame..." Aber es war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr sagtet, Hoheit?" Dem Grafen Von Fersen waren Unglaube und Erstaunen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Oscar blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen. Sie schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter und sprach beinahe verzagt das aus, was sie die ganze Zeit zu vermeiden versucht hatte: „Ja, Ihr habt das richtig verstanden, Graf... Vor Euch steht ihre Hoheit, Kronprinzessin und zukünftige Königin von Frankreich, Marie Antoinette!"

„Bitte vergebt mir mein dreistes Benehmen, Eure Hoheit..." Graf Von Fersen beugte huldvoll sein Knie vor Marie Antoinette und senkte ehrfürchtig sein Haupt.

Die Kronprinzessin reichte ihm ihren Handrücken zum Kuss. Sie strahlte dabei ihre Würde und Anmut aus. „Ihr könnt mich in Versailles ersuchen. Das würde mich überaus erfreuen."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre..." Graf Von Fersen nahm sachte ihre Finger und hauchte kaum berührend einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.


	5. Chapter 5 - Verfehlung

**Kapitel 5 - Verfehlung**

In den nächsten Tagen verfluchte sich Oscar selbst für ihre Unachtsamkeit. Sie hatte es vermasselt! Anscheinend gab es Sachen, die vom Schicksal geschrieben waren und man konnte sie nicht ändern, egal wie viele Male man es in Träumen voraussah. Nun galt es, die Fürsorge dafür zu tragen, dass Hofklatsch und Gerüchteküche der Kronprinzessin keinen Schaden bringen würden. Graf Von Fersen machte ihr zu häufig seine Aufwartung und Marie Antoinette ging zu offen mit ihren Gefühlen um. Es waren Monate vergangen, ohne dass Oscar etwas dagegen tun konnte. Und das machte sie noch launischer als bisher.

„Marie Antoinette scheint ein wenig verliebt in den Grafen zu sein", bemerkte Andre an einem strahlenden Frühlingstag. Sie befanden sich im Garten von Versailles und beobachteten aus gebürtiger Entfernung Marie Antoinette bei einem der Rosensträucher. Sie wollte eine Rose pflücken, aber eine ihrer Hofdamen protestierte heftig. Daraufhin erbot sich Graf Von Fersen und brachte sie ihr.

„Sie scheint nicht, sie IST in ihn verliebt!", berichtigte Oscar ihren langjährigen Freund kühl, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen: „Sie verbirgt ihre Gefühle nicht und das ist sehr gefährlich. Ihre Feinde am Hofe warten nur darauf, dass sie einen Fehler macht. Marie Antoinette ist für jedermann wie ein offenes Buch. Das schadet ihr und ihrer Position."

Andre betrachtete Oscar mit Wehmut von der Seite und dachte betrübt bei sich: „Sie interessiert sich nur für Marie Antoinette..." Er wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war! Seit einiger Zeit träumte er nur noch von Oscar und dachte ständig an sie. Sie bestimmte sein Leben und er vermisste sie, weil sie kaum Zeit mehr für ihn hatte. Mehr und mehr beschäftigte sie sich mit Marie Antoinette und Grafen Von Fersen, was ihm einen schmerzlichen Stich im Herzen verursachte. „Wenigstens hat sie Gefühle", entfuhr es ihm unbeabsichtigt: „Warum sollte sie sie auch verbergen?"

„Hüte deine Zunge, Andre!", schnitt ihm Oscar das Wort ab: „Wenn man seine Gefühle nicht verbirgt, gerät man schnell in Verruf!" Sie schielte zu ihm; wollte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick strafen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Andre sah irgendwie verloren aus. So, als würde ihm etwas fehlen. Was ist mit ihm auf einmal los? Warum machte er so ein melancholisches Gesicht?

„Er liebt dich – schon jetzt!", offenbarte ihr die altbekannte Stimme, die wie ein geißelnder Blitzschlag aus heiterem Himmel durch ihren Kopf sauste.

Oscar versuchte sie krampfhaft aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen und wandte ihr Augenmerk von Andre ab. Die innere Stimme plagte sie in der letzten Zeit häufig mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen und war ihr daher gerade fehl am Platz. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Du hast schon genug angerichtet!"

„Nein!", konterte die verbitterte Stimme in ihr: „Wenn du unnachgiebig bleibst, wirst du ihn verlieren! Jemanden zu lieben und das nicht zu bemerken, ist die größte aller Sünden! Vergiss das nicht!"

„Verschwinde!", fauchte Oscar in Gedanken. Jede Sehne ihres Körpers spannte sich an und ihre Hände formten sich zu Fäusten. „Es ist viel zu früh für uns!"

„Wie du meinst..." Die verbitterte Stimme in ihr ließ nicht locker: „...ich gehe, aber ich komme wieder. Adieu, Oscar Francois - mein eigenes Ich, mein vergangener Fehler..." Sie verstummte mit bitterem Auflachen, aber Oscar wusste, dass sie nicht weit war. Sie wohnte praktisch in ihr.

„Oscar?", vernahm sie Andres besorgte Stimme: „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Oscar kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück, entspannte ihre Sehnen, lockerte ihre Fäuste und versuchte gar ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihren Mundwickeln hochzuziehen. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Andre." In ihrem Inneren war aber schon längst nichts mehr in Ordnung. Andre schien mit ihrer Aussage zufrieden zu sein und erwiderte ihr matt das Lächeln.

Aus der Ferne erklangen mehrere Hufschläge. Sie kamen auf ihre Richtung zu. Die Mätresse des Königs, Madame Dubarry, ritt mit ihren Hofdamen an ihnen vorbei. Auch Marie Antoinette hatte sie gesehen und bekam prompt den Wunsch, auch auf so einem prächtigen Pferd auszureiten. Jegliche Versuche, sie davor zu bewahren, schlugen in den Wind. Die Kronprinzessin erwies sich als dickköpfig und war nicht mehr abzuhalten. Auch Oscar scheiterte beim Übererdungsversuch. Man suchte deswegen ihren Gemahl den Prinzen auf, aber Louis erlaubte es ihr und schenkte ihr noch zu allem Überdruss ein temperamentvolles Pferd.

„Lass mich das Pferd ausführen, Andre", bat Oscar ihren Freund im Stall, als dieser gerade das Tier für die Kronprinzessin fertig sattelte.

„Das ist aber meine Aufgabe, Oscar", meinte er verwundert bei der letzten Überprüfung vom angelegten Sattel und Zaumzeug. „Und seine Hoheit Louis hat sie mir persönlich aufgetragen."

„Trotzdem!", murrte Oscar barsch und riss ihm rüde die Zügel aus der Hand. „Es gibt hier genug Stallknechte und du solltest dich mehr um unsere Pferde kümmern, anstatt um die der Hoheiten! Du bist niemanden verpflichtet, außer vielleicht mir!"

„Was ist mit dir los, Oscar? Du bist so eigenartig in letzter Zeit?!"

„Mit mir ist nichts! Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen! Also lass mich durch und folge mir nicht!", beendete Oscar bissig und führte das prachtvolle Tier, das Prinz Louis seiner Gattin geschenkt hatte, eigenhändig aus dem Stall. Sie bereute das Wortgefecht mit Andre, aber sie wollte ihn nur schützen! Sie konnte ihm doch nichts von den hellseherischen Träumen und der Stimme in ihr erzählen! Er würde ihr nicht glauben und sie höchstwahrscheinlich auslachen! Manch ein anderer Mensch hätte bestimmt schon längst die Fassung verloren und wäre verrückt geworden. Sie aber nicht. Sie, die zu einem Mann erzogen wurde, kämpfen gelernt, durch jahrelanges Training in Disziplin ihre Nerven gestählt hatte. Sie gestand sich keine Schwäche zu und übte sich in Hartherzigkeit. Sie durfte nicht klein beigeben und ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlieren! Mut, Stärke und Stolz waren ihr schon längst eigen.

Oscar erreichte den Platz, wo Marie Antoinette und viele andere Höflinge sich schon versammelt hatten. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass Andre ihr trotzdem nachgekommen war. Er hielt sich auf der anderen Seite des Pferdes auf. „Gehe sofort in den Stall zurück!" wollte sie ihn anweisen, aber da kam schon die Kronprinzessin auf sie zu und bat Andre, ihr beim Aufsteigen in den Sattel behilflich zu sein.

„Es ist herrlich hier!", frohlockte Marie Antoinette vom Rücken des Pferdes: „...und ihr seht alle so klein aus!"

„Haltet die Zügel fest, Euer Hoheit", empfahl Andre fachmännisch.

Oscar sagte nichts. Sie hoffte inständig, dass das Pferd nicht durchgehen würde. Ihre Hoffnung zerplatzte, als das Tier heftig schnaubte, mit seinem Kopf schüttelte, nervös tänzelte, auf die Hinterbeine stieg und schlussendlich wie verrückt losstürmte. Marie Antoinette griff mechanisch an seine Mähne und klammerte sich ängstlich daran fest. Andre hielt immer noch dessen Zügel und wurde mitgeschleift. Nach wenigen Metern, riss er schließlich und Andre blieb im Gras liegen. „Ihr solltet seine Mähne loslassen!", rief er noch der Kronprinzessin nach.

Dann geschah alles Schlag auf Schlag, wie es geschehen musste: Oscar schnappte ihr Pferd und holte Marie Antoinette ein. Sie sprang zu ihr hinüber und stürzte mit ihr aus dem Sattel. Sie landeten nicht gerade weich im grünbewachsenen Gestrüpp.

Oscar hat sich dabei eine Verletzung zugezogen: Ein abgebrochener Ast steckte tief in ihrem linken Oberarm. Sie biss kräftig die Zähne zusammen, kniff die Augen zu und zog ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck heraus. Die Kronprinzessin war dagegen unversehrt, aber bewusstlos. Oscar blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie auf ihren Armen zurückzutragen. Zurück beim Hofstaat wurde ihr die Kronprinzessin sofort abgenommen, auf ihre Gemächer gebracht und versorgt. Oscar stand mit blutender Wunde an ihrem Bett und haderte mit sich selbst. „...nun liegt sie immer noch bewusstlos hier und ich konnte es nicht verhindern!"

„Sie wird schon aufwachen", meldete sich unverhofft die Stimme in ihr: „Andre braucht dich jetzt mehr!"

„Andre!" Oscar erstarrte. Sie hat ihn beinahe vergessen! Da war doch diese Verhaftung in einem ihrer Träume! Sie hatte versucht, ihn davor zu bewahren. Sie hatte deswegen selbst das Pferd für die Kronprinzessin ausgeführt, aber er kam trotzdem mit. Und das würde ihm ganz sicher zum Verhängnis werden!

Der König würde einen Sündenbock brauchen und ein einfacher Bürgerlicher wie Andre, passte in seinen Augen ganz hervorragend in diese Rolle! Oscar überließ die Fürsorge der Prinzessin ihrer Mutter, den anderen Hofdamen und den zuständigen Ärzten und rannte wie besessen los. Sie stürmte aus den Gemächern der Kronprinzessin, nahm die große Treppe hinunter und lief weiter zum Empfangssaal des Königs. Unterwegs, durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses, begegnete ihr Graf de Girodel.

„Lady Oscar! Gut, dass ich Euch antreffe!"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit!", entgegnete sie ihm aus der Puste und stürmte an ihm vorbei. Sie wusste bereits, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Girodel versuchte mit ihr Schritt zu halten. „Euer Freund Andre wurde gerade auf Befehl des Königs festgenommen..."

„Danke", warf ihm Oscar knapp entgegen und beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

Girodel hielt an. Er hatte seine Pflicht getan, weil er wusste wie sehr der Kapitän seinen Freund aus Kindertagen schätzte. Nun kehrte er auf seinen Posten zurück.

Oscar rannte mit rasendem Herzklopfen, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Mit ihrer Rechten umfasste sie ihren linken Oberarm, um das starke Bluten ihrer Wunde zu verhindern. Hoffentlich käme sie nicht zu spät! Vom anstrengenden Rennen wurde ihr beinahe Schwarz vor Augen. „Nicht umfallen, Oscar!", schärfte sie sich ein: „Halte durch! Du hast es gleich geschafft!" Tatsächlich kam schon bald die große Doppeltür in Sicht. Oscar stieß sie mit aller Kraft auf und bekam noch gerade die Rede des Königs mit: „...dich alleine trifft die volle Schuld! Und dafür kann es nur eine Strafe geben: Die Todesstrafe!"

„Nein, Majestät!" rief Oscar lauthals auf dem Weg durch den Saal. Sie erreichte den König in Hast und beugte vor ihm das Knie. „Andre ist unschuldig! Es war nur ein Unfall!"

„Nein, Oscar!", hörte sie ihren Freund neben sich fassungslos ausrufen, aber sie ignorierte seine Proteste geflissentlich. Entschlossen sah sie zum König auf und zog langsam ihr Schwert. „Es gibt keine Rechtfertigung für ein Todesurteil! Ich fordere eine gerechte Gerichtsurteilung und im Namen de Jarjayes gewähre ich ihm Schutz! Wenn Ihr allerdings weiter auf ein Todesurteil besteht, dann müsst Ihr vorerst mich töten!"

Unfassbare Stille legte sich im Saal. Niemand der Anwesenden konnte begreifen, warum die so stolze und selbstgerechte Lady Oscar ihr Leben für einen einfachen Stallburschen riskierte?! Oscar legte derweilen ihr gezogenes Schwert neben sich und sprach weiter, fest und klar: „...viele der Anwesenden haben den Vorfall beobachtet und alle wissen, dass es keine Rechtfertigung für einen Todesurteil gibt!"

Was für eine grenzenlose Unverschämtheit, dachten die Anwesenden bestimmt entsetzt und verzogen ihre Mienen. Lady Oscar muss nicht bei Sinnen sein, vor dem König solch eine beispiellose Frechheit zu äußern!

Besagter König stand turmhoch vor der Knienden. Er stützte sich selbstgefällig auf seinen Amtsstab und wand hochmütig sein Gesicht von ihr ab, um sie keines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hatte sein Urteil gefällt und damit genug!

In Oscar brodelte das Blut heiß und kalt. Sie war wutentbrannt und konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen. Sie senkte den Blick, um sich ein wenig zu fangen. Diese feigen Aristokraten scherten sich nur um ihr eigenes Wohlergehen! Ein Mensch aus dem dritten Stand war unter ihren Würden und man setzte sich nicht für ihn ein, sondern verfuhr mit ihm nach einigem Belieben! Kein Wunder, dass irgendwann das gemeine Volk die Unterdrückung nicht mehr aushalten und sich gegen Adel und Monarchie erheben würde! Oscar ballte vor Anspannung ihre Hände zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie fragte sich, warum hier nichts geschah!

„Du bist zu früh gekommen", teilte die altbekannte Stimme ihr mit.

„Und was nun?" fragte sie Oscar in Gedanken. Sie hatte sie zwar verjagt, aber gerade jetzt hätte sie eine wissende Antwort dringend gebraucht. Was würde jetzt passieren? Was sollte sie tun?

„Habe noch etwas Geduld. Marie Antoinette muss gleich zu sich kommen."

„Das dauert mir zu lange!", knurrte Oscar in sich hinein und hob ihren Blick wieder zu dem König. „Bitte, Eure königliche Hoheit! Zwingt mich nicht dazu, hier ein Blutbad anzurichten!"

„Oscar, nein! Tue das bitte nicht...", rief Andre ungläubig. Er wollte nicht, dass sie für ihn ihr Leben einsetzte.

„Ihr geht zu weit, Lady Oscar!" sagte jemand der Anwesenden empört.

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun!", befahl aufbrausend die Stimme in Oscar: „Du wirst hier ausharren, wie ich es dir gesagt habe! Schau lieber nach links, da kommt schon Von Fersen!"

Oscar schaute ruckartig in hingewiesene Richtung. Der junge Graf bewegte sich in der Tat auf sie zu. „Bitte tut nichts unüberlegtes, Oscar...", bat er sie leise, beugte sein Knie vor dem König und senkte ehrfürchtig sein Haupt. „Eure Majestät, Kapitän Oscar hat recht! Niemand ist dafür verantwortlich. Andre trifft keinerlei Schuld, es war ein Unfall."

„Er hat Mut...", dachte Oscar erstaunt bei sich: „Was würde der König jetzt wohl tun?"

„In meinem früheren Leben habe ich das gleiche gedacht", meldete sich wieder die Stimme in ihr, diesmal ohne befehlshaberischen Ton: „Jetzt ist es nicht mehr lange, bis die Kronprinzessin erscheint und euch erlöst."

„Sei endlich still!" murrte Oscar in ihren Gedanken. Nun, wo es schon teilweise der Ausweg gefunden war, brauchte sie sie nicht mehr und war ihr unpassend. Die Stimme lachte bitter auf, aber verstummte sogleich und Oscar atmete etwas befreiter.

„Eure Majestät, bestraft bitte niemanden!", hallte urplötzlich die helle Stimme von Marie Antoinette durch den ganzen Saal. Sie selbst eilte aus einem anderen Raum herbei und warf sich vor dem König auf die Knie. „Bitte lasst Gnade walten! Ich trage ganz alleine die Verantwortung für den Unfall! Das war meine Schuld!"

Der König richtete sein Augenmerk auf sie herab. Er sah eine Weile in ihre flehenden Augen und dann nickte er besonnen. „Nun gut. Wenn die Prinzessin es so sagt, dann ist niemand dafür verantwortlich. Erhebt euch alle! Andre, du hast noch einmal Glück gehabt. Bedanke dich bei Ihrer Majestät."

„Danke, Majestät!", murmelte Andre mit glasigen Augen.

Oscar war unendlich erleichtert, dass sich alles doch zum Guten gewendet hatte. Sie erhob sich, steckte ihr Schwert ein und da wurde ihr ganz plötzlich schwindlig.


	6. Chapter 6 - Erstes Wiedersehen

Oscar schwankte mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Dunkelheit umfing sie und wie aus der Ferne, hörte sie Andres entsetzten Schreckenslaut. Sie sackte zusammen und spürte nur, wie Andre sie in seinen Armen auffing. Dann breitete sich Stille aus und eine nachtschwarze Dunkelheit umgab sie.

Schon bald tauchte in ihrem Unterbewusstsein eine hochgewachsene Frau auf - wie in ihrem Traum. Sie trug braune Hosen, schwarze Stiefel und ein weißes Hemd. Ihre langes, blondes Haar hing ihr leicht wellig über die Schultern. In ihren himmelblauen, trüben Augen, zeichnete sich unsagbarer Schmerz, Trauer, Bitterkeit und Reue ab. Ihr blasses Gesicht war hager und verhärmt, ihr schlanker Körper, kraftlos und entmutigt. Vom Alter her, erinnerte sie an eine alte, gebrechliche Frau, wobei sie nicht einmal Mitte Dreißig zählte. Oder besser gesagt, gezählt hatte - bevor sie starb.

„Nicht schon wieder diese grenzenlose Dunkelheit!", rief die Frau verzweifelt und sah so aus, als würde sie weinen. Aber keine Tränen kamen ihr über die Wangen gelaufen. Sie hatte sie schon längst vergossen gehabt - als ihr Geliebter verstarb. Das war nur ein einziger Tag vor ihrem eigenen Tod gewesen.

„Und schon wieder dieser Schmerz!" Die Frau fasste sich ans Hemd beim Brustkorb, ihre Stimme stockte: „...der Schmerz, der noch schlimmer ist, als all die Kugeln, die mich getroffen haben!" Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel auf die Knie. Mit der freien Hand stützte sie sich am Boden ab, obwohl es keinen Boden gab - zumindest keinen Richtigen. Sie konnte nichts als Schwärze sehen. Nicht einmal ihre eigene Hand vor den Augen. Das war beängstigend, aber sie hatte keine Angst. Nur dieser bittere Schmerz und qualvolle Reue in ihr. „...wenn ich dich nur schon früher geliebt hätte! Dann wären wir glücklich und du hättest nicht soviel Leid ertragen müssen! Vergib mir, mein geliebter Andre... Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich noch ein Mal sehen..."

Die blondgelockte Frau kniete weiterhin regungslos. Es war aussichtslos, hier etwas unternehmen zu wollen. Nur die Hoffnung blieb, dass ihr wiedergeborener Körper aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen und sie wieder mit derer Augen sehen können würde. Aber wollte sie das? Wollte sie das alte Leben erneut durchleben und zusehen, wie sie all die Fehler wieder begeht, die sie dann später sehr bereuen würde? „Ach, Andre, es wäre viel schöner, wenn du jetzt bei mir wärst... so wie du im Leben immer da warst... du weilst jetzt sicherlich an einem besseren Ort als ich. Das gönne ich dir! Und trotzdem fühle ich mich so einsam ohne dich..."

Die Frau hörte urplötzlich ein leises Rauschen. Oder war das ein Windhauch? Sie erhob sich auf ihre Beine und da begann sich die Dunkelheit zu lichten. Wie das Dämmerlicht oder der Morgengrauen, der sich sehr schleichend, noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht, in der Umgebung ausbreitet. Es wurde immer heller. Sie erkannte, dass sie jetzt auf einer Wiese stand, die noch im milchigen Nebel verhüllt war. Dennoch sah sie das sanfte Grün unter ihren Füßen. Und ein Hügel, direkt vor ihr.

Die Dunkelheit war vertrieben und um sie herum herrschte nun der weißer Nebel. Vorsichtig und neugierig stieg sie auf den Hügel. Der Nebel wurde durchsichtiger und sie blickte erstaunt ins Tal herunter, das sie an eine Gegend in Arras erinnern ließ. Arras, der Ort wo sie mit Andre zu ihren Lebzeiten schon mal gewesen war! Und das war nicht das Erstaunlichste! Unzählige weiße Rosen, schmückten das ganze Tal, so wie es einst Andre an ihrem Porträt beschrieben hatte! Eine einzige Eiche wuchs mittendrin und wirkte in dem ganzen Rosenfeld irgendwie verloren. Dennoch stieg in ihr eine Wärme und Glücksgefühl auf, als ein Mann hinter dem Baum hervortrat und zu ihr auf den Hügel hinaufblickte. Er trug wie sie dunkle Hosen und ein weißes Hemd. Sein kurzes, braunes Haar verdeckte ihm sein linkes Auge und den Wangenknochen. Er war nur ein Jahr älter als sie und nur einen Tag vor ihr gestorben. Er löste sich von dem Baum.

„Oscar? Bist du das?" Zuerst war sein Gesichtsausdruck erstaunt, dann aber breitete sich ein seeliges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus und er lief eilig auf sie zu. „Oscar!"

Sie hat ihn zwar nicht deutlich gehört, aber sie erkannte ihn auch ohne Weiteres. „Andre! Du bist es wirklich!", hauchte sie atemlos und eilte ihm schon entgegen, den Hügel hinab.

Die Wiedersehensfreude war beiden ungemein. Er schloss sie in seine Arme, sie drückte sich fest an ihn und ihre Lippen trafen leidenschaftlich aufeinander, als wären sie ausgehungert. Wie lange sie da ineinander umschlungen standen, wusste keiner der beiden. Und es war ihnen auch nicht von Bedeutung. Nach einer berauschenden Weile, lösten sie sich gesättigt von dem Kuss, aber nicht aus der Umarmung.

„An diesem Ort weilst du also!", begann Oscar mit glänzenden Augen zu sprechen: „Es ist schön hier. Wie in dem Bild, das du für mich beschrieben hast."

„Ja, das stimmt." Andre sah sich ganz kurz um und blickte gleich wieder seine Oscar an, so als würde er noch nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt bei ihm war und er sie in seinen Armen hielt. „Aber ich bin hier erst jetzt angekommen. Zuvor irrte ich in der Dunkelheit, bis ich deine Stimme hörte und ihr gefolgt war. Danach wurde es heller um mich herum und ich entdeckte dieses Rosenfeld."

„So wie bei mir..." Oscar lehnte ihren Kopf seitlich an seine Brust und schmiegte sich mehr in seine Arme hinein. „Ach, Andre, jetzt sind wir wieder zusammen." Sie sah nicht, wie er seine Augenbrauen stutzig zusammen zog. Leise äußerte er seine schlimme Vorahnung: „...aber wenn du auch hier bist, dann..."

„Ja, Andre, ich bin auch gestorben", vollendete sie für ihn den Satz: „...am nächsten Tag, nachdem ich dich verloren hatte, wurde die Bastille gestürmt. Ich führte meine Soldaten an, stellte mich in vorderste Reihe zu den erbeuteten Kanonen und wurde von der gegnerische Besatzung erschossen..."

„Meine Oscar..." Andre drückte ihren Körper fester an sich. „Es tut mir so leid..."

„Mir nicht..." Sie spürte den festen Druck seiner Arme, aber ihr tat das nicht weh. „...ich wollte sterben, Andre. Ich wollte dir nahe sein, denn ohne dich ist mein Leben auf Erden nichts mehr wert... nur mit dir, für dich habe ich gelebt..."

„Ach, Oscar...", seufzte Andre schwer. Er lockerte etwas seine Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Locken. „...wir sind im Jenseits oder in einer Zwischenwelt gelandet, wie es aussieht. Hier spielt Zeit keine Rolle. Wir könnten für immer und ewig hier bleiben..."

„Ja...", sagte Oscar leise und überglücklich: „...und ich brauche nicht mehr in meinen wiedergeborenen Körper zurückkehren..."

„Wie meinst du das?" Andre hob verwundert seinen Kopf und entfernte seine Geliebte etwas von sich.

„Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau." Auch Oscar schaute ihm jetzt ins Gesicht und versuchte es ihm zu erklären: „Wie es scheint, bin wiedergeboren worden. Aber die Erinnerungen an mein altes Leben sind nicht gelöscht. Es ist das gleiche Jahrhundert, in dem wir gelebt haben und die gleichen Menschen. Sogar du und ich sind die Gleichen. Und die Oscar, in der ich wohne, begeht dieselben Fehler wie ich."

„Moment, Oscar!" Andre fasste sie bei den Schultern. Er war noch mehr verwundert als bisher. „Verstehe ich das richtig? Du bist wiedergeboren, aber dein Geist ist der Alte geblieben?"

„So etwa in der Art." Oscar legte zart ihre Hände um seinen Nacken. Seine Hände ruhten dagegen bereits an ihren Hüften. Sie versuchte es ihm weiter zu erklären, wobei sie selbst kaum eine Ahnung davon hatte: „Nach meinem Ableben irrte ich auch in der Dunkelheit. Ich habe verzweifelt nach dir gesucht, bis ich irgendwann umfiel. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da lag. Aber als ich erwachte, befand ich mich auf meinem Zimmer, bei mir auf Anwesen. Das hat mich irritiert und mein neuer Körper war mir zu klein. Viel zu klein, bis ich feststellte, dass ich noch ein Kind von fünf Jahren war. Das war nachdem ich vom Ertrinken in dem See gerettet wurde. Ich hielt mich zurück, denn meine Kindheit war unbeschwert und sorgenlos. Ich habe sie doch zusammen mit dir beschritten. Während mein Körper heranwuchs, wurde mir klar, dass ich eine neue Chance bekommen habe, meine Fehler zu korrigieren und deswegen suchte ich die andere Oscar seit ihrem vierzehnten Lebensjahr heim. Zuerst wenn sie schlief, in ihren Träumen und nun auch im wachen Zustand."

„Das arme Mädchen." Andre verzog ein mitleidiges Gesicht. Innerlich jedoch freute er sich für seine Oscar, dass sie noch eine Chance für ein neues Leben erhalten hatte. „Ich hoffe, du plagst die zweite Oscar nicht allzu sehr?!"

„Sie wird das schon überleben. Vater erzieht sie doch nicht umsonst wie einen Mann." Oscar fuhr ihm mit ihren Fingern sachte durch das dichte Haar: „Aber sag, warum du nicht wiedergeboren wurdest?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte er schwermütig und traurig: „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass so etwas wie Wiedergeburt gibt..."

„Hmpf." Oscar überlegte angestrengt. „Ich glaube, ich habe da eine Lösung! Warum suchst du deinen neuen Körper nicht auch in seinen Träumen heim? So wie ich es bei den meinen getan habe? Dann könnten wir im neuen Leben schneller vereint sein!"

„Das könnte durchaus funktionieren!" Andre erstrahlte mit neuem Hoffnungsschimmer im Auge. „Ich werde es versuchen!" Er zog Oscar schwungvoll wieder an sich. „Wie ich dich liebe!"

„Ich dich mehr, mein Andre." Oscar zog ihr Gesicht zu ihm und erneut verschlossen sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss.

„_...du wirst es schaffen, Oscar. Hörst du deinen Vater? Du darfst nicht sterben!" _

Oscar und Andre fuhren erschrocken auseinander, aber sahen nirgends jemanden stehen. Nur nebliger Dunst um sie herum und Sträucher mit blühenden, weißen Rosen. „Mir war so, als hätte ich General de Jarjayes gehört", murmelte Andre und schaute sich noch einmal auf beiden Seiten um.

„Mir auch", meinte Oscar, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben, aber außer den dicht verhangenem Nebel entdeckte sie nichts.

„_...lieber Gott, bitte lass unsere Lady Oscar nicht sterben..." _Eine weinerliche Frauenstimme hauchte wie eine Windbrise an ihnen vorbei.

„Das war doch meine Großmutter!" Andre konnte wieder niemanden entdecken, aber die Stimme hallte leise wie ein Echo weiter. Das waren stumme Gebete. Andre war besorgt. Wie kann das sein, dass er seine Großmutter hören aber nicht sehen konnte? Das gleiche betraf auch den General! Was war da passiert? Und was ging hier vor? Er schaute wieder seine Oscar an und ergriff sachte ihre Hände. „Weißt du zufällig, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?"

„Ich glaube schon. Wir hören die Stimmen der Menschen, die sich um mein Krankenlager versammelt hatten. Mein neuer Körper scheint noch bewusstlos zu sein."

„Aber warum hören wir sie?" Andre verstand das nicht so recht.

„Vielleicht, weil ich in der Oscar, um die sie sich sorgen, noch immer wohne...", vermutete Oscar nachdenklich.

„Heißt es etwa, dass ich vielleicht auch in ihr wohne?"

„Das könnte natürlich möglich sein, Andre..."

„_Oscar, komme bitte wieder zu dir... Oscar, öffne die Augen... Ich schäme mich so... Du hast dein Leben für mich riskiert und ich habe gedacht, dass ich dir völlig gleichgültig bin... " _Erneut hauchte eine verzerrte, knabenhafte Stimme an ihren Ohren vorbei: _„Ich habe mich geirrt, du bist immer noch so wie du in unseren Kindheit gewesen bist..."_

Andre erstarrte verdattert. „Das war doch ich!"

„Ja, mein Geliebter, das war deine Stimme." Oscar schmunzelte bei seinem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

Für Andre war das alles etwas völlig Neues und Unglaubwürdiges, seine eigene Stimme irgendwo aus der Ferne zu hören. Und das obwohl er sich ganz sicher war, dass er in seinem früheren Leben solche Worte nie laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Sage mir bitte, Oscar, in welchen Kapitel deines neuen Lebens bist du schon angekommen?"

„Dort wo ich Marie Antoinette vom durchgegangenen Pferd gerettet habe und dort wo der König dich für den Unfall verantwortlich machen wollte", berichtete ihm Oscar und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Das ist aber unwichtig. Wir sind jetzt zusammen und nichts kann mehr uns trennen."

Andre schloss sie zart in seine Arme und sie sah nicht mehr, wie er mit seiner Stirn runzelte. Eine Unruhe tauchte in ihm auf und breitete sich in ihm schwer lastend aus. Es würde gleich etwas geschehen, was immer wieder geschah seit er nach seinem Ableben in der Dunkelheit herumirrte. Er wollte das nicht. Er hatte seine Oscar wiedergefunden und wollte bei ihr bleiben. Aber es war anscheinend von Schicksal bestimmt, dass er nicht einmal nach dem Ableben seinen Frieden finden konnte. Dann hörte er schon den altbekannten Gewehrschuss. Oscar hörte ihn auch und entriss sich abrupt von ihm. „Was war das?"

Andre schob sie ungewollt von sich und fasste sich mit verzerrtem Aufstöhnen an den Brustkorb. „Es ist gleich vorbei..."

Oscars Augen weiteten sich vor Sorge, als sie sah, wie die linke Seite seines Hemdes sich dunkelrot verfärbte und zwischen seinen Finger das Blut sickerte. „Nein!", schrie sie entsetzt. Jetzt wusste sie auch, was das für ein Schuss war. „Bitte nicht! Nicht schon wieder!"

Andre verzog sein Gesicht und schwankte in ihre Richtung. Oscar fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest. Sie spürte deutlich sein Gewicht, seine Kraftlosigkeit und sackte mit ihm zusammen auf die Knie. Sein Kopf lehnte an ihrer Schulter, eine Hand verdeckte seine Schusswunde und die andere legte sich um die Mitte seiner Geliebten. „Verzeih mir, Oscar... ich habe dir etwas verheimlicht..."

Oscar war wie versteinert. Ihre Augen brannten von anlaufenden Tränen, die sie schon längst vergossen und aufgebraucht zu haben glaubte. Aber sie waren wieder da, wie damals, als er in ihren Armen starb. Jetzt rannen sie ihr haltlos über die Wangen, ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und ihre Stimme stockte. „Warum, Andre? Warum geschieht es wieder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht..." Auch seine Stimme klang verstockt und brüchig. „...seit ich in der Dunkelheit irre, erlebe ich es immer wieder, nach einer absehbaren Zeit. Ich spüre keinen Schmerz, aber es zerrt mich auf. Dann fühle ich mich leicht und trotzdem so einsam... Ich sehe nichts außer Dunkelheit... Vergibst du mir, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe?"

„Ja...", hauchte Oscar verbittert: „...ich vergebe dir alles, mein Andre."

„Es wird gleich vorbei sein, ich spüre das...", sagte er beinahe tonlos: „Nur einen Moment Geduld... und dann können wir gemeinsam durch das Rosenfeld spazieren..."

„Ja, du hast recht, das können wir tun..." Sie wollte ihm glauben, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie spürte, dass sie ihn erneut verlieren würde, denn sein Gewicht wurde leichter, sein Körper durchsichtiger. „Bitte lasse mich nicht allein... Nimm mich mit... Ich liebe dich..."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Oscar..."

Der Nebel verdichtete sich um sie, hüllte alle beide in eine grauweiße Decke und Oscar sah ihren Andre nicht mehr. Er war fort. Er hatte sich in ihren Armen einfach aufgelöst. „Komme sofort zurück!", schrie sie verzweifelt, aber nicht einmal ein Echo antwortete ihr. Sie schluchzte, presste sich überkreuzt ihre Arme an die Brust, krallte ihre Finger in die Ärmel ihres Hemdes und schrie seinen Namen aus voller Kehle, bis es schmerzte. Warum konnte sie nicht einmal im Tod mit ihm vereint sein? Wieso haben sie sich wiedergefunden, wenn sie sowieso auf die gröbste Weise voneinander getrennt werden?

Oscar beugte sich vor und schlug mit ihren Fäusten wütend auf den Boden. Aber was war das? Perplex realisierte sie, dass es kein Gras mehr unter ihr gab. Das sanfte Grün war genauso verschwunden wie ihr Andre. Unwillkürlich musste sie ihre Trauer beiseiteschieben. Was würde jetzt geschehen? Dieser Ort war schön und unberechenbar zugleich. Man konnte nie wissen was als nächstes kommen würde. Langsam erhob sie sich auf ihre Füße, strafte ihre Schultern und sah gefasst geradeaus. Die Sträucher von Rosen, der Baum mittendrin und der Hügel hinter ihr, existierten auch nicht mehr. Das zeigte ihr der Nebel, der in der Umgebung und um sie herum schwächer wurde.

Direkt vor ihr tauchte eine Steinmauer auf. Grau wie ein Schatten. Aber das war kein Schatten und das war keine einfache Mauer aus Stein. Im nächsten Augenblick kamen schon die Türme zum Vorschein und Oscar erkannte eine Festung. Groß, bedrohlich und uneinnehmbar: Die Bastille! Oscar lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde und da hallten schon Schüsse von mehreren Gewehren. Sie sah keine Menschenseele, weder auf Bastille, noch sonst irgendwo in der Nähe. Der Nebel verdichtete teilweise die Umgebung. Die abgefeuerten Kugeln bohrten sich wie scharfe Messerstiche in ihren Leib, aber sie verspürte keine Schmerzen dabei. Der Verlust von Andre war ihr größter Schmerz, der alle andere Empfindungen überdeckte. Oscar wurde nach hinten geschleudert und prallte hart gegen den Boden. Die Schüsse hörten auf und der Nebel umschlang die Festung.

Oscar lag auf dem Rücken, unfähig sich zu bewegen und starrte in den Nebel. Ihr weißes Hemd war rot vor Blut. Ihrem Blut. Auch ihre blonden Haare wiesen einzelne rot verfärbte Strähnen auf. Sie atmete flach und stoßweise, als würde sie gleich sterben. Aber sie war doch schon tot! Wie kann es dann sein? Sie bildete sich ein, eine Taube gesehen zu haben. Aber da oben war nichts außer dem grau verhangenem Nebel. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erneut umfing sie die Dunkelheit. Würde es jemals ein Ende haben? Würde sie ihren Geliebten jemals wiedersehen? Wenn ja, würde sie ihn dann erneut verlieren? Ihn in ihren Armen sterben sehen, obwohl er auch schon längst verstorben war? Würde sie das jedes Mal ertragen können? Und warum musste er so viel Leid ertragen? Er war doch vollkommen schuldlos! Sie hatte die Qual verdient - nicht er! Oscar wünschte, ihr wiedergeborener Körper möge aufwachen, damit wenigstens die Dunkelheit um sie herum verschwindet!

„Oscar!", rief eine traurige Kinderstimme nach ihr. Sie war sich sicher, dass war Andre - aber nur als Kind. Überrascht schlug sie ihre Augen auf und erblickte blauen Himmel über sich. Sie lag auf einer Blumenwiese und war selbst noch ein Kind. „Oscar!", hörte sie ihn wieder rufen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm an diesem Tag eines ihrer Schwerter geschenkt hatte. Er war begeistert darüber gewesen. Sie hatten die Waffen sogleich ausprobiert, dann einen Ausritt miteinander unternommen und nun lag sie hier auf der Wiese. Sie kniff ihre Augen zu und atmete den milden Duft der Wildblumen ein. Ihr Körper entspannte sich, sie war wieder sie selbst. Die Kugeln aus ihrem Leib waren verschwunden, ihr Hemd wieder weiß und unversehrt. Was wohl Andre gerade machte? Ob es ihm genauso ergeht wie ihr? Irrte er weiter durch die Dunkelheit oder hatte er doch einen besseren Ort gefunden?

„Oscar", vernahm sie erneut seine Stimme, diesmal aber fester und tiefer. Es war die Stimme eines erwachsenen Mannes in sehr jüngerem Alter.


	7. Chapter 7 - Versprechen

Oscar erwachte aus ihrer Ohnmacht: Auf ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Bett und als junge Frau im Alter von achtzehn Jahren. Andre kniete vor einer Seite ihres Bettes und in seinen grünen Augen sammelten sich Freudentränen. „Mache die Augen auf. Kannst du mich hören, Oscar?"

„Andre..." Oscar sah noch ein wenig benommen aus.

„Was für ein Glück, du bist gerettet!", Andre stand auf und sein Gesicht erhellte sich.

Von der anderen Seite des Bettes hörte Oscar ein Schniefen und drehte ihren Kopf. Ihre Kinderfrau, Andres Großmutter, tupfte sich unter der Brille mit dem Taschentuch. „Oh, Lady Oscar, ich bin ja so glücklich... ich werde Euren Vater holen..." Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, vom langem Knien und Beten, erhob sich Sophie und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Oscar drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihrem Freund. Wie anders er doch aussah: Kein kurzes Haar, kein verdecktes Auge und kein leidendes Gesicht. Er war nur ein Jahr älter als sie und kaum mit seinem anderen Abbild zu vergleichen. Und doch war er ein und der selbe Mann. „Andre, ich habe von unserer Kindheit geträumt", sagte sie noch etwas schwach und versuchte ihn anzulächeln. „Du hast mit sehr trauriger Stimme nach mir gerufen."

„Ach, Oscar...", zutiefst gerührt und glückselig sah er sie an.

Oscar wollte ihm keineswegs über das erzählen, was sie noch in ihrer Ohnmacht gesehen hat. Sie versuchte sich hochzuziehen. Dies gelang ihr schwer, zumal ihr linker Oberarm noch schmerzte. „Hilfst du mir beim Aufsitzen, Andre?"

„Aber klar doch." Andre griff ihr vorsichtig unter dem Arm, half ihr hoch und richtete ihr das Kissen hinter dem Rücken.

„Danke." Oscar lehnte sich zurück und Andre brachte wieder den geordneten Abstand zwischen sie. Im Vorzimmer ging die Tür auf, was Andre dazu bewog, sich gänzlich zurückzuziehen und sich an das Fußende des Bettes zu stellen.

Drei Personen betraten eilig ihr Schlafzimmer. Bei Oscars Anblick strahlten sie Freude aus. Ihr Vater nahm sich gleich einen Stuhl, stellte ihn nahe des Bettes und setzte sich darauf. „Wie geht es dir, meine Tochter?"

„Gut, Vater." Das stimmte nicht so ganz, aber sie wollte niemanden damit bekümmern.

„Wir alle sind so stolz auf dich! Du hast der Prinzessin das Leben gerettet", fügte ihr Vater noch lobend hinzu.

Oscar schaute suchend in die Runde. „Wo ist eigentlich meine Mutter?"

„Sie hat sich sofort um die Prinzessin gekümmert, als Ihr außer Gefahr ward", meinte Sophie beruhigend. Sie stand hinter dem General am Stuhl.

Oscar atmete auf. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und entdeckte Graf von Fersen. Wie war das noch mal? Er hatte sich auch für Andre eingesetzt. Aus welchen Gründen, wusste Oscar nicht. Die Stimme in ihr hatte wieder einmal recht behalten. „Danke, dass Ihr gekommen seid, Graf von Fersen. Ich habe Euch erst jetzt richtig kennengelernt."

„Mir geht es mit Euch ebenso, Lady Oscar", erwiderte von Fersen höflich.

Oscar sah von ihm und zu Andre hinüber, der still und schweigsam wie ein Schatten am Fuße des Bettes stand und mit einem Arm am Pfosten lehnte. Sofort kam ihr der andere Andre durch den Kopf, und ebenso die andere Oscar. Das waren sie selbst gewesen, oder würden es sein, wenn sie nichts änderte. Was sollte sie aber tun? Wie konnte sie den beiden helfen und ihr Leid mindern? Und wo war diese Stimme in ihr jetzt? Oscar hatte doch die Frau in sich gesehen! Sie war von den hohen Mauern der Bastille aus erschossen worden und dann hatte sie der Nebel verschlungen. Sie war nicht tot - sie konnte nicht tot sein! Denn sie war schon längst verstorben und erlebte immer wieder diese Qual: Wie ihr Andre, der schon zuvor von einer unsichtbaren Kugel getroffen wurde und sich im Nebel auflöste. Ob diese andere Oscar weiterhin in ihr wohnte, wusste sie nicht.

Oscar unterhielt sich mit den Anwesenden noch eine kurze Weile, obwohl ihre Gedanken woanders waren. Dann verabschiedete sich einer nach dem anderen von ihr, um ihr Ruhe und Erholung zu gönnen. Andre verließ sie als Letzter. „Ich werde später noch mal nach dir schauen."

„Würdest du mir bitte noch Tee und etwas Gebäck bringen?", bat ihn Oscar mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

„Aber natürlich", Andre schenkte ihr sein sonniges Lächeln und ging. Er schien überaus erfreut zu sein, dass sie ihn darum bat. So konnte er noch etwas mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen ohne einen Grund erfinden zu müssen.

Oscar konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Er liebte sie, das hatte die andere Oscar in ihr gesagt. Aber sie ihn? Er bedeutet ihr viel, aber an Liebe dachte sie dabei nicht.

Sobald Oscar alleine auf ihrem Zimmer war, schlug sie ihre Decke hoch und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie trug ihre helle, dünne Schlafhose und ein Hemd. Sie schwankte etwas auf ihren Beinen und spürte noch eine leichte Schwäche in ihren Gliedern, aber sie gab nicht auf. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor dem anderen, behielt ihr Gleichgewicht und tapste barfuß bis zu ihrem Spiegeltisch. Trotz des leicht wackeligen und langsamen Ganges erreichte sie ihn schnell, denn ihr Bettzimmer war nicht sehr groß, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Salon, der mit diesen Raum durch eine Bogenöffnung verbunden war.

Oscar blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen, stützte sich mit ihren Armen an der Tischplatte ab und musterte ihr eigenes Profil gegenüber. Dieselben himmelblauen, stechenden Augen! Dieselben feinen Gesichtszüge und das goldblonde, lockige Haar. Letzteres reichte ihr derzeit allerdings erst bis zu den Schultern.

„Oscar...", hauchte sie in die glatte Spiegeloberfläche und musste hart schlucken. Es kam ihr absurd und lächerlich vor, mit ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild zu reden. Selbstgespräche bezeichnete man als eine Krankheit und wurde den Menschen zugeschrieben, die dem eigenen Wahn verfielen. Oscar war weder krank, noch wahnsinnig! Sie hatte eben nur diese Stimme in sich, die allerdings seit ihrem Erwachen verstummt blieb.

„Ich habe alles gesehen und gehört...", murmelte Oscar tonlos weiter: „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid... für euch beide... und was euch widerfuhr..." Sie bekam keine Antwort. Das war bestimmt ein dummer Versuch von ihr. Sie sollte froh sein, dass diese Stimme vielleicht fort war und sie nie mehr mit hellseherischen Träumen belästigen wird. Aber dem war nicht so. Sie wollte sie hören, sie verstehen und womöglich ihr gar helfen! Sich selbst helfen, damit es ihr nicht auch so ergehen wird! Und auch Andre vor seinen Schicksalsschlägen bewahren! Wenigstens ihn! Dann könnte sie sich getrost Marie Antoinette und dem Volk widmen!

Ihr Brustkorb zog sich erdrückend zusammen, ihre Hände formten sich zu Fäusten und jede Sehne ihres Körpers spannte sich. Es fiel ihr schwer, eigene Gefühle preiszugeben und ihr Herz zu öffnen - sogar sich selbst, vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild. Zorn und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihr hinauf. „Wenn du noch in mir bist, dann rede mit mir! Ich bestehe darauf!" Auch darauf erhielt sie keine Antwort. Krampfhaft versuchte sie gefasst zu bleiben und ihren nahenden Wutausbruch im Zaum zu halten. Sie unterdrückte alles, atmete tief durch und sprach kaum flüsternd, aber verständlich: „Antworte mir bitte, Oscar. Mein eigenes ich, meine Zukunft... ich brauche dich... bitte sage doch etwas..."

Zuerst geschah nichts, aber dann hörte sie ein verbittertes Aufstöhnen in ihrem Kopf: „Warum?"

Oscar war unendlich erleichtert, die altbekannte Stimme in ihr wieder zu hören, aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Warum muss er immer wieder sterben? Das verstehe ich nicht!" bekam sie zur Antwort: „Ich dachte, wir haben uns endlich wiedergefunden und können nun für immer zusammen sein, aber dem war nicht so..."

Oscar hörte ein heftiges Schluchzen in sich und spürte wie die Bitterkeit dieser Frau auch sie ergriff. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ihre Augen begannen zu brennen. „Hör damit auf, sonst muss ich weinen..."

„Weine ruhig, das erleichtert!" Das Schluchzen der Stimme in ihr hörte auf, aber die Reue und Bitterkeit nicht. „Tränen erleichtern, aber bringen keinen Frieden... Zumindest mir nicht..."

„Als Kapitän der königlichen Garde darf ich mir keine Tränen erlauben." Oscar fuhr sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen. „Ich wurde zu einem Mann erzogen und kann mir keine Schwäche, keine weichen Gefühle leisten. Ich muss immer Stärke zeigen, besser als die anderen sein und niemals aufgeben."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach sie die Stimme in ihr und zur Bitterkeit mischte sich auch Bedauern: „Ich war genauso wie du. Ich war du. Und nun begehst du die gleichen Fehler. Ich will das nicht! Ich möchte durch dich einiges ändern. Aber jemanden zu etwas zwingen, ist mir zuwider. Sei es auch mein wiedergeborenes Ich. Ich kann dir nur zeigen, was passieren könnte, aber entscheiden musst du selbst."

„Ich habe mich bereits entschieden..." Oscar entspannte ihr noch leicht aufgewühltes Gemüt und fuhr fort. Sie sah dabei sich selbst stets in die Augen und stellte sich damit die andere Oscar vor: „Ich möchte mich dir anschließen, mit deiner Weitsicht das Schlimmste verhindern und natürlich dir helfen, deinen Andre zu finden und auch euer beider Frieden."

„Danke für deine Anteilnahme, aber wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau, aber mir wird schon etwas einfallen. Das verspreche ich dir!" Oscar legte sich ihre rechte Hand aufs Herz um ihre Aufrichtigkeit zu bekunden.

„Ich zweifle nicht, dass dir etwas einfällt und ich werde dich gerne mit meinem Rat unterstützen. Aber wie willst du überhaupt meinen Andre finden? Du hast keinen Einfluss auf die Traumwelt und das was im Jenseits passiert. Nicht einmal ich bin dazu fähig die Dinge beeinflussen und so gestalten wie ich es will."

„Das ist mir schon bewusst, aber es gibt doch immer einen Weg. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Das stimmt." gestand die Stimme in Oscar. Sie klang nicht mehr verzweifelt wie am Anfang ihres Gespräches. Nur die Bitterkeit und Reue, würde wohl nie aus ihr weichen. „Nun gut. Ich vertraue dir in dieser Sache, aber eins musst du mir noch versprechen."

„Und das wäre?", Oscar horchte aufmerksam auf und ihr Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag, so, als wisse sie schon um was es geht.

„Die Liebe", sagte die Stimme in ihr direkt: „Lasse deinen Andre nicht so lange warten, wie ich es bei mir getan habe. Bemerke die Liebe und erwidere sie."

„Ich..." Oscar rang kurz mit sich, senkte ihren Blick zur Seite und umschloss den Kragen ihres Hemdes mit den Fingern. Innerlich schüttelte sie sich. „...ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu. Andre bedeutet mir viel, das gebe ich zu, und ich würde mein Leben für ihn geben, aber lieben wie eine Frau einen Mann liebt, kann ich nicht. Dafür bin ich nicht erzogen worden. Ich brauche Zeit, um meine Gefühle zu ordnen und zu verstehen."

„Die Zeit kannst du haben, aber vergiss nicht: Man kann nicht gegen die Natur ankämpfen", erwiderte die Stimme betonend und fügte noch naseweis hinzu: „Eine Rose, bleibt immer eine Rose und kann niemals eine Distel sein."

Schlagartig richtete Oscar ihr Augenmerk wieder in den Spiegel. Diesen Satz kannte sie schon aus ihren früheren Träumen und eigentlich sollte sie ihn sich nicht mehr zu Herzen nehmen. Aber es stichelte immer wieder schmerzlich in ihrem Brustkorb, wenn sie ihn hörte. „Das hat dir dein Andre gesagt, nicht wahr?"

„Deiner wird dir das gleiche sagen, wenn du nichts änderst", prophezeite die Stimme in ihr trocken und nahm sogleich einen versöhnlichen Tonfall an: „Aber wie dem auch sei... Ich versprach, dir in deinem Handeln zu vertrauen und daran halte ich mich. Du brauchst in der Tat Bedenkzeit, aber lass es nicht zu spät sein. Das ist das Einzige, worum ich dich bitte."

„Versprochen." Oscar legte ihre Handfläche an die kalte Spiegeloberfläche. Sie wollte so eine Art Packt schließen, aber da es in diesem Falle nicht mit Handruck ging, musste es halt so gemacht werden. „Spürst du meine Hand, Oscar, mein wertes Ich?"

„Nein", sagte diese: „Ich spüre nichts was dich betrifft oder von dir ausgeht. Du kannst es gefühllos nennen, aber es ist so. Deine Empfindungen sind nur für dich bestimmt. Ich kann nur mit deinen Augen sehen, deinen Ohren hören und deine Gedanken lesen - mehr nicht. Aber trotzdem danke für dein Versprechen und dein Vertrauen. Das nehme ich gerne an."

„Ich danke dir auch." Oscar schloss kurz ihre Augen. Die Stelle unter ihrer Handfläche fühlte sich wärmer an. Auch der Boden unter ihren Füßen wirkte nicht mehr allzu kalt.

„Oscar, was machst du da am Spiegel? Du musst doch im Bett bleiben!" erklang eine verwunderte Männerstimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

Leicht erschrocken, schlug Oscar ihre Augen auf und sah im Spiegel ihren Freund hinter sich stehen. Er hielt ein beladenes Tablett mit Tee, Gebäck und anderen Köstlichkeiten. Oscar entfernte ihre Hand vom Spiegel und drehte sich zu ihm um. Um ihre Mundwinkel zauberte sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln und sie fand schnell ihre Fassung wieder. „Den ganzen Tag nur im Bett verbringen ist mir zu öde, Andre. Warum stellst du deine Last nicht auf dem Tisch im Salon ab und frühstückst mit mir?"

„Dein Angebot nehme ich gerne an", Andre lächelte selig und ging schon hinaus. Er trug seine lange Ausgehjacke nicht mehr, dafür aber das weiße Hemd und die lange Weste oben drüber.

Oscar blieb in ihrem hellen Schlafanzug. Es waren ihre Räumlichkeiten, ihr Reich und Andre kannte sie schon seit Kindesbeinen, um sich vor ihm in solcher Kleidung zu schämen. Sie schlüpfte nur noch in ihre Hausschuhe und ging ihm unverzüglich nach. Sie frühstückte mit ihm, trank ihren Tee und betrachtete ihn zwischenzeitlich verstohlen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er, ohne davon etwas zu bemerken. Sein Blick heftete sich auf ihren linken Oberarm, wo sie ihre Verletzung vom Ast hatte. Ihr Hemd gab nichts davon preis, nur eine leichte Wölbung durch den Verband.

„Schon viel besser." Oscar nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Unterteller ab. „Und du? Wie ist es dir ergangen? Wie ich mich erinnere, hatte dich das Pferd der Prinzessin mitgeschleift."

„Halb so schlimm." Andre sah flüchtig auf sich und winkte dann ab. „Dich hat es anscheinend schlimmer getroffen. Ich bin froh, dass du es überstanden hast und unter uns weilst."

„Ja, ich auch." Oscar musste dabei an etwas anderes denken: An den anderen Andre und was sie der anderen Oscar versprochen hatte. Sie sammelte ihren Mut zusammen und stellte ihrem Freund die direkte Frage: „Du, Andre? Hast du schon mal von einem einäugigen Mann geträumt, der dir sehr ähnelt, aber kurzes Haar trägt und wesentlich älter ist als du?"

„Das hast du gut ausgeklügelt, Oscar!", lobte sie kurz angebunden die Stimme in ihr: „Ich bin beeindruckt und gespannt, was er dazu sagen wird!"

Andre konnte für einen Moment nichts sagen. Verdattert und verwundert, starrte er seine langjährige Freundin an. „Nein, habe ich nicht", brachte er verstockt heraus: „Und warum sollte ich? Wer ist dieser Mann, Oscar?"

„Das erkläre ich dir irgendwann später, wenn die Zeit reif ist." Oscar führte ihre Tasse wieder an die Lippen und während sie an ihrem Tee schlürfte, warf sie ihm einen abschätzenden Blick unter ihren langen Wimpern hervor. Nach Abstellen der Tasse beendete sie ihren Satz: „Würdest du es mir aber trotzdem sagen, wenn du von ihm träumst?"

„Wie du wünschst, Oscar. Aber diese Sache bereitet mir irgendwie Unbehagen."

„Sei unbesorgt, Andre. Ich werde das schon regeln."

„Wie typisch von ihr", dachte Andre geknickt bei sich. Oscar versuchte immer alles selbst zu regeln. Egal, ob sie der Aufgabe gewachsen war oder nicht. Sie war immer so mutig, tapfer und stark. Das bewunderte er an ihr sehr. Und doch war sie eine wunderschöne Frau, die nach Gerechtigkeit strebte und ihre Prinzipien niemals aufgab. Warum musste sie nur ihre Gefühle verstecken? Wieso verbarg sie vor ihm ihre Sorgen, ihren Kummer und einfach alles was sie beschäftigte? Wie die Sache mit dem einäugigen Mann zum Beispiel! Wer war er? Warum interessierte er sie? Und wie kann er von ihm träumen, wenn er nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte? Er hatte es Oscar versprochen, weil er ihre Bitten niemals abschlagen könnte.

„Träumst du, Andre?", entriss ihn Oscar aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein. Ich habe mir überlegt, ob du vielleicht fechten oder ausreiten möchtest", log er ausweichend und senkte verlegen seinen Blick auf die Tischkante.

„Nicht jetzt, Andre, aber heute Abend bestimmt." Oscar schluckte den Köder. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sie anlog. Die andere Oscar dagegen schon. „Er hat dir nicht das gesagt, an das er wirklich gedacht hat", sagte sie überlegend.

„Meinst du?" fragte Oscar gedanklich und ließ Andre nicht aus den Augen. „Und warum sollte er mich überhaupt anlügen?"

„Ich vermute, er kann dir nicht sagen, dass er an dich gedacht hat."

„Ich verstehe..." Oscar verstand, dass er selbst seine Gefühle vor ihr versteckte. Er würde alles daran setzen, sie sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, um die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen nicht zu gefährden. Es lag an ihr, den ersten Schritt zu machen, aber sie war noch nicht bereit dazu. Nicht jetzt, wo sie andere Veränderungen vornehmen wollte. Das erste war, Marie Antoinette näher an das Volk zu bringen, sobald sie Königin sein würde. Bis dahin war es nicht mehr weit, wusste sie von der Stimme in ihr.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nur ein Freund

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, was nun geschehen wird, da der König sehr krank ist", sagte Andre zu Oscar an einem späten Abend und nach einem ihrer gemeinsamen Rundgänge im Versailles.

Die Luft im Palast war schon seit einigen Tagen angespannt. Der König war bei einer Jagd vom Pferd gestürzt und als wäre das schon nicht genug, bekam er anschließend noch die Pocken. Man munkelte, dass der König höchstwahrscheinlich sterben würde und viele der machthungrigen Höflinge zählten dabei schon ihre Vor- und Nachteile heraus.

Oscar hasste solche Menschen und verstand daher die Sorgen von Andre sehr gut. Die beide standen auf einem Balkon und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Im Bezug auf Andres letzten Satz, erwiderte Oscar nichts. Sie starrte in die Dunkelheit des späten Abends hinaus und verschränkte ihre Arme vor sich. Die andere Oscar in ihr, meldete sich aber diesbezüglich: „Seine Sorgen sind nicht unbegründet. Der König hat nicht mehr lange zu leben und dann kommt das neue Königspaar an die Macht. Viele von diesen verkommenen Aristokraten am Hofe werden sie ausnutzen und beeinflussen. Zu meinen Lebzeiten war ich mit Marie Antoinette befreundet gewesen und habe ihr oft erklärt wie arm Frankreich ist und wie sehr das Volk darunter litt. Aber es hat nichts genützt. Vielleicht hätte sie auf mich gehört und etwas dagegen unternommen, wenn nicht der Liebeskummer zu Grafen von Fersen sie in die Verschwendungssucht getrieben hätte."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um das zu verhindern", versprach ihr Oscar in Gedanken.

Andre betrachtete Oscar die ganze Zeit von der Seite und wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort von ihr. In letzter Zeit, besonders seit ihrer Genesung vor wenigen Wochen, versank sie mehr und mehr in ihre Grübeleien. Sie sprach schon mit ihm und hatte ihn jederzeit gerne an ihrer Seite, aber wenn sie sich unbeobachtet glaubte, ertappte er sie eben bei diesen tiefsinnigen Grübeleien. Ihm konnte sie nichts vormachen, aber sie schwieg beharrlich darüber. Er hätte gerne gewusst, worüber oder an wen sie in diesen stillen Momenten dachte. Er hatte sie nie danach gefragt, weil er genau wusste, dass er von ihr sowieso keine Antwort darauf bekommen würde. Er kannte sie schon gut genug. Sie war eben so und das musste er akzeptieren, wenn er weiterhin ihr treuer Freund sein wollte. „Ach, Oscar, wenn du nur wüsstest, was ich noch so alles für dich empfinde...", dachte er bei sich schwermütig.

Sie standen noch eine Weile verstummt nebeneinander, bis Oscar wieder ihren Pflichten als Kapitän der königlichen Garde nachging. Zusammen mit Graf de Girodel, bewachte sie die Gemächer des zukünftigen Königspaares und sorgte für Ordnung.

Am nächsten Tag machte der König seine letzten Atemzüge. Er wurde noch in der gleichen Nacht beigesetzt. Seine Mätresse verlor ihre Macht am Hofe und wurde aus Versailles verbannt. Sie geriet schnell in Vergessenheit. Man bereitete sich lieber mit neuen Hoffnungen und Erwartungen auf die Krönung des zukünftigen Königspaares vor.

Auch das Volk freute sich über die neue Zeiten, denn die Steuern wurden gesenkt und einige Nahrungsmittel waren billiger geworden. Nach der Krönungszeremonie, besuchte das Königspaar ein Institut, wo ein junger Student die Gratulationsrede hielt.

„Maximilien de Robespierre", erläuterte die Stimme in Oscar genauer, während der Rede: „Er wird später ein Anwalt für das Volk sein und auch der Anführer in der Revolution. Ich war von seinen Reden und Zielen irgendwie beeindruckt gewesen. Nur leider weiß ich nicht, wie das ganze ausgegangen ist, nach dem die Bastille gestürmt war."

„Bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit und vielleicht wird es gar nicht zur Revolution kommen", dachte Oscar bei sich und ließ den jungen Student nicht aus den Augen. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Vielleicht sollte ich nachher einmal mit Robespierre sprechen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas für die Zukunft nützt", meinte die Stimme in ihr überlegend: „Robespierre, soweit ich mich erinnere, war nur seinem Starrsinn und seinen Prinzipien gefolgt. Sein Herz schlägt nur für Frankreich und die Rechte des Volkes. Lass ihn seinen Weg gehen und beschäftige dich lieber mit dem Hochadel. Denn die sind diejenigen, für die ein einfacher Bürger nichts zählt. Sie werden die Großherzigkeit des Königs und besonders die Königin für ihre machthungrigen Pläne ausnutzen, während das Volk immer tiefer im Elend versinken wird."

„Also muss ich Marie Antoinette und König Ludwig XVI davor bewahren, ausgenutzt zu werden!"

„So sieht es aus, Oscar. Aber sei vorsichtig! Diese verkommenen und verschlagenen Aristokraten scheuen nicht vor Mord. Sie gehen gerne über Leichen."

„Mich kriegen sie nicht!", beharrte Oscar selbstherrlich in Gedanken.

Nach einigen Tagen der Krönungszeremonie und Feier, bekam Oscar dienstfrei, was sie Zuhause auch sehr auskostete. Am Hofe war sie stets bei Marie Antoinette gewesen und sparte nicht mit allen möglichen Ratschlägen für sie. Die gefährlichsten Intriganten am Hofe bekamen nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, ihre habgierigen Pläne durchzuziehen. Die neue Königin bevorzugte meistens, nichts voreilig zu entscheiden und speiste sie mit nichtssagenden Versprechen ab. Oscar war zufrieden. So würde Marie Antoinette nicht ausgenutzt werden. Es war eine anstrengende Aufgabe, sie auf den richtigen Pfad zu lenken und sie von den falschen Zungen zu bewahren.

Jetzt gönnte sich Oscar für ein paar Tage eine Pause im trauten Heim. Andre folgte ihr größtenteils wie ein Schatten, der von einem Lichtstrahl angelockt wurde. Er machte sich langsam um seine langjährige Freundin große Sorgen. Sie versank immer mehr in sich selbst, wurde zu ihm kaum gesprächiger und beliebte häufig mit der Kutsche durch Paris zu fahren. Ihre Zielorte waren immer dieselbe: Die Elendsviertel, die Tuilerien und Bastille. Sie betrat keine dieser Orte. Sie sah sie nur aus dem Fenster der Kutsche an und fuhr dann weiter, als wolle sie nur irgendeine Erinnerung dabei erfrischen. Aber welche? Soweit Andre wusste, verband Oscar nichts mit diesen Orten!

„Was ist los mit dir?", hielte er es irgendwann nicht mehr aus. Kaum waren sie heute Nachmittag aus Versailles nach Hause gekommen, fuhren sie wieder mit der Kutsche nach Paris und Andre wusste schon wohin genau. „Du kannst mir doch ruhig alles erzählen! Du bist nicht mehr du selbst, wenn wir unter uns sind!"

Oscar schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. So vorwurfsvoll hatte sie ihn bisher noch nicht reden gehört. Was war denn mit ihm auf einmal los? Oder ahnte er etwas? Nein, das konnte er nicht! Sie war doch stets vorsichtig. Oscar setzte ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf. „Es ist nichts, Andre, sei unbesorgt. Mir geht es gut."

„Warum habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass es nicht so ist?" Andre saß ihr in der Kutsche gegenüber. Seine Augenbrauen stutzig zusammengezogen, sein Blick schien tief in sie hineinzusehen und sein Ton verriet die Besorgnis in ihm: „Warum fahren wir zu den Orten, die du nie betrittst? Was hast du mit ihnen zu schaffen? Und worüber grübelst du, wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst?"

„Du stellst zu viele Fragen, Andre!" Oscar bemühte sich, kühl zu wirken. Innerlich jedoch herrschte Unbehagen in ihr. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit der Bürde belasten, mit der sie es manchmal schon selbst schwer genug hatte. „Und ich kann dir auf keine der Fragen antworten. Das geht nicht. Nicht jetzt."

„Wann dann? Und warum geht es nicht?" Andre ließ nicht locker. Er sah beinahe verzweifelt aus. „Bitte, Oscar, rede mit mir! Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen! Gemeinsam ist doch bestimmt besser eine Lösung zu finden, als wenn du dich alleine damit quälst!"

„Lasse es gut sein, Andre, das bringt nichts!" Oscar legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Ihr Blick wurde strenger, ihre Stimme schroffer, aber im Herzen tat es ihr weh, ihn so zu behandeln. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie ihm sogleich versöhnlicher: „Ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen. Ich brauche Zeit, um das selbst zu verstehen, aber ich versichere dir, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

„Armer Andre", äußerte sich die Stimme in ihr mitleidig: „In meinem früheren Leben habe ich nie gemerkt, was in ihm vorging. Aber er wusste dagegen immer, wenn etwas nicht mit mir stimmte."

„Und würdest du es mir sagen, wenn du die Antwort gefunden hast, Oscar?" stellte Andre seine Frage zuversichtlicher als vorher. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall bedrängen und er wusste, wenn sie zustimmte, dann würde sie es auch so machen.

„Ja, Andre, das werde ich", versprach sie ihm, was ihn erleichterte und milde stimmte.

Die Kutsche hielte vor den hohen Mauern einer Kaserne an. Die Haupttore befanden sich noch ein Stück weiter, aber Oscar wollte nicht hin - aus unerklärlichen Gründen. Sie stieg aus und sah nachdenklich in die Richtung. „Das ist also die Kaserne, wohin du versetzt wurdest - oder ich es sein werde, je nachdem was die Zukunft bringen mag."

„Ja", bestätigte schlicht die Stimme in ihr.

„Was wollen wir hier, Oscar?" Andre gesellte sich unvermittelt an ihre Seite und betrachtete verwundert die hohen Mauern. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass du an dieser Kaserne anhältst und noch dazu aussteigst."

„Das stimmt." Oscar sah ihn von der Seite an, ihre Hände nach hinten verschränkt und ihre Mundwinkeln leicht nach oben gezogen: „Was hältst du davon, wenn du ein Soldat in der Söldnertruppe wirst, Andre?"

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Andre schauderte es. Er starrte sie kreidebleich an: „Willst du mich etwa loswerden? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Oder gesagt?" Das würde er nicht überleben! Weit weg ohne Oscar zu sein, sie sehr selten zu Gesicht zu bekommen und nicht zu wissen wie es ihr geht, was sie macht, ob sie etwas braucht... schien ihm noch unerträglicher als die unerwiderte Liebe zu ihr, die er stillschweigend schon seit Jahren in sich trug.

„Aber nein doch!" Oscar schmunzelte neckend und fasste ihn freundschaftlich an der Schulter. „Mir ist nur so eine Gedanke gekommen. Keine Sorge, es ist halb so wichtig." Sie klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und stieg wieder in die Kutsche. „Kommst du mit, oder willst du doch noch der Kaserne beitreten?"

Andre erwachte aus seiner Schreckensstarre und beeilte sich ihr nachzukommen. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen! Oscar wollte ihn nicht loswerden! Aber warum hatte sie ihn danach gefragt? Einfach so aus Spaß? Oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter? Eine Frau zu verstehen, die wie ein Mann erzogen wurde und die sich auch wie einer benahm, war eine ganz schön schwere Sache.

Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. Ein kleines Stück entlang der Mauer und fast am Haupttor, bog sie ab, nahm eine andere Richtung und ließ in kürzester Zeit die Kaserne hinter sich. Der Nachmittag näherte sich dem Abend. Die orange Sonne neigte sich dem westlichen Horizont zu und hinterließ ein farbiges Schauspiel am Himmel.

„Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?", fragte Andre, obwohl er es bereits ahnte. Den Weg, den sie gerade nahmen, kannte er schon zur Genüge. Er wollte nur nicht, dass Oscar die ganze Zeit schweigsam war und ihren Grübeleien nachging.

„Zu den Tuilerien und dann zur Bastille." bestätigte sie ihm seine Vorahnung.

„Wie meistens", seufze Andre. Er hätte gerne gewusst, was sie dort jedes Mal wollte, aber er hatte ihr halt ja versprochen, sie nicht mehr danach zu fragen und stattdessen zu warten, bis sie selbst mit einer Antwort zu ihm kam.

„Oscar, halte hier bitte an!", bat die Stimme unruhig.

„Wieso?" fragte Oscar gedanklich: „Was hast du auf einmal?"

„Diese Brücke... es war hier gewesen..." Die Stimme in ihr wurde aufgebrachter.

Oscar spürte das genau und streckte ihren Kopf aus dem Türfenster. „Kutscher sofort anhalten!"

„Was ist, Oscar?" Andre verstand ihre schnell wechselnden Launen nicht mehr. Gerade eben war sie ruhig und nachdenklich, aber jetzt wirkte sie urplötzlich aufgebracht.

Die Kutsche hielte am Ende der Brücke an und anstatt ihm zu antworten, machte Oscar die Tür auf und stieg erneut aus.

„Da ist eine Treppe... Sie führt zu einem Kanal unter der Brücke...", sagte die Stimme zittrig und Oscar folgte ihr gebannt, ohne die Frage von Andre wahrzunehmen.

Langsam, als befürchte sie etwas Grauenvolles zu entdecken, stieg Oscar die Treppe hinab. Bei der letzten Stufe blieb sie stehen und sah in die dunkle, bogenförmige Unterführung der Brücke. Es war niemand da und trotzdem schauderte es ihr. Das dreckige Wasser, rauschte zu ihrer linken Seite und ihr Puls beschleunigte in dessen Takt. Mit der rechten Hand, berührte Oscar die kahle Wand und schloss die Augen. Sofort sah sie Bilder, die ihr die andere Oscar vermittelte:

Da hatte sich eine kleine Truppe Söldner in der Unterführung Zuflucht gesucht, zusammen mit ihrem Oberst. Sie selbst war dieser Oberst! Sie hatte sich mit ihnen auf die Seite des Volkes gestellt und alle wurden dafür von dem königlichen Regiment verfolgt. Nicht einmal die Hälfte hatte von ihnen überlebt. Sie entschieden sich, durch die königliche Reihen durchzubrechen, um die Tuilerien zu erreichen, wo sie sicher wären. Sie ging ihren Soldaten voraus, achtsam und auf alles gefasst. Eine feindliche Patrouille stand oben auf der Treppe. Oscar hatte den Mann entdeckt, zog schussbereit ihre Pistole - doch es war zu spät! Er hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt und richtete sofort sein Gewehr auf sie. Zwei Schüsse schallten durch die Luft. Erst ihrer, dann der seine. Er hatte sie verfehlt, doch ihre Kugel traf ihn dagegen todsicher. Er fiel auf der Stelle um.

„Oberst!", rief einer der Soldaten hinter ihr: „Er hat Andre erwischt!"

„Nein, bitte! Höre auf mir das zu zeigen!", flehte Oscar innerlich ihr anderes Ich an: „Ich will nicht sehen, wie er stirbt!"

Die Bilder verschwanden. Oscar wollte ihre Augen öffnen, um zu sehen, dass es nur eine Einbildung gewesen war. Aber ihre Lider fühlten sich schwer an. Ihre Wimpern glänzten feucht und an ihren Wangen rannen stumme Tränen hinab. Sie sackte neben der Wand auf die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Warum tust du das?", fragte sie erschüttert die Stimme: „Du quälst doch damit auch dich selbst!"

„Verzeih...", sagte darauf die Stimme in ihr verbittert: „Ich kann nicht anders... es gibt einfach viele Orte, die mich an ihn erinnern..."

„Aber warum müssen es unbedingt solche Erinnerungen sein?" Oscar war durcheinander. Schmerz und Bitterkeit zerrten an ihrem Herz. „Es gibt doch bestimmt auch schöne Erinnerungen mit ihm! Oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja, es gibt sie! Aber es sind so wenige..."

„Denke dann bitte an sie, anstatt immer nur an den Tod!"

„Ich werde es versuchen."

„Danke." Oscar verharrte noch kniend auf dem Boden. Sie rief sich in Ordnung, wischte mit ihrem Handrücken die Tränen weg. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Beine fühlten sich weich an, knickten ein und ihr Körper war auf einmal schwach, wie ausgemergelt.

„Oscar! Was ist mit dir?", hörte sie einen Schreckenslaut und hastige Schritte hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Es ist nichts...", wollte sie sagen, aber der dicke Kloß in ihrem Hals, hinderte sie daran.

Andre war schon bei ihr und kniete besorgt vor ihr. Er fasste sie vorsichtig bei den Schultern, mehr wagte er nicht. Seine grüne Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als sie ihn mit kummervollen und tränennassen Blick ansah. „Oscar! Du weinst ja! Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin die Treppe gestürzt...", log sie in ihrer Not. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihre aufgewühlten Empfindungen niederzuringen. „...hilfst du mir beim Aufstehen, Andre?"

Andre half ihr selbstverständlich auf die Beine zu kommen und erhob sich selbst mit ihr. Seine Hände fassten sie dabei bei den Oberarmen. „Was ist nur los mit dir?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck grenzte an Verzweiflung. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du bei einem Treppensturz weinen würdest! Das passt nicht zu dir! Niemals!"

„Ach, Andre..." Oscar sah ihn tief eindringlich an - selbst verzweifelt; ohne zu wissen, wie sie ihm das erklären sollte. Der Blick seiner grünen Augen durchbohrte sie bis in das tiefste Innere und fesselte sie. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch, das sie selbst noch nicht kannte. Nein, sie kann es ihm nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt. Sie will ihm nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. „Ach, Andre...", wiederholte sie und lehnte sich ermattet gegen ihn. Ihr Körper schien ohne ihren Verstand gehandelt zu haben, auf eigene Faust und als wäre er von ihr unabhängig. Es passierte so plötzlich, dass Oscar selbst davon überrascht war. Dennoch entriss sie sich nicht von ihm. Es fühlte sich sehr angenehm an. Sie hörte seinem aufgeweckten Herzschlag zu. Andre lebte! Diese Gewissheit war unbeschreiblich schön. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder und ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Andre stand wie versteinert da, unfähig sich zu regen. Oscar hatte sich an ihn angelehnt! Ihre Körper berührten sich zwar nicht, aber dafür ruhte ihre Schläfe an seinem Brustkorb. Das genügte, um ihn völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Nie hätte er von Oscar solches erwartet! Sie kam ihm schwach und verloren vor. Das ganze Gegenteil, wie sie sich sonst eigentlich immer gab. Andre wagte nicht einmal laut zu atmen. Was sollte er denn tun? Er konnte sie doch nicht umarmen, obwohl ihm ganz danach war! Sie würde das gewiss missverstehen, ihn von sich stoßen und das wollte er nicht. Wie qualvoll es auch für sein Herz war, er würde nichts tun und solange reglos ausharren, bis sie sich selbst von ihm trennte.

„Andre?", hörte er stattdessen leise ihre Stimme.

„Ja, Oscar?", wenigstens Sprechen konnte er noch.

„Bleibst du für immer bei mir?"

Andre war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Wie meinte sie das? „Aber natürlich, Oscar! Wir sind doch Freunde", äußerte er halblaut. Was sollte er ihr denn sonst sagen? Sie durfte nichts über seine wahren Gefühle erfahren! Sonst würde sie womöglich die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen kündigen.

„Ja, Andre, wir sind Freunde... Schon seit langem..." Irgendwie verspürte Oscar Bedauern in sich aufkommen. Er sprach von Freundschaft, nicht von Liebe. Komisch: Sie hätte gerne gehört, was er wirklich für sie empfindet – auch, wenn sie selbst noch nicht für die Liebe bereit war. Dennoch wollte sie von ihm in die Arme genommen werden. Eine trostspendende Umarmung, würde ihr vollkommen genügen. „Andre?"

„Ja?"

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Jederzeit, Oscar."

Oscar biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte sie ihm ihren Wunsch sagen, oder lieber nicht? Er könnte das vielleicht falsch verstehen. Daher gestaltete sie ihre Wortwahl ganz anders als beabsichtigt: „Könntest du mich wie ein Freund in den Arm nehmen?"

„Natürlich." Andre wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder verzweifeln sollte. Sie wollte nur eine freundschaftliche Umarmung von ihm. Mehr empfand sie also nicht für ihn. Sein Herz schmerzte, aber das war auf jeden Fall besser, als abgewiesen zu werden. Sachte legte er seine Arme um sie. Er würde immer ihr Freund bleiben! Er schloss die Augen und streifte seine Wange kaum berührend an ihrem weichen Haar. Er sog den milden Duft in seine Lungen ein und versuchte ihn sich einzuprägen. Lautlos atmete er durch die Nase und genoss diese schmerzliche, aber dennoch so kostbare Zweisamkeit mit ihr.


	9. Chapter 9 - Zweites Wiedersehen

Noch immer standen Oscar und Andre unter der Brücke. Sie spürte das leichte Gewicht seiner Arme um ihren Körper und seinen warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem an ihrem Scheitel. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und neue Bilder tauchten in ihrem geistigen Auge. Diesmal viel angenehmere Bilder als zuvor:

Es herrschte Nacht und ein Fluss schlängelte sich zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes. Eine blondgelockte Frau in der blauen Uniform eines Befehlshabers, saß am Ufer und schaute sich wundert in der Umgebung um sich herum. „Was geschieht jetzt? Und warum trage ich meine letzte Uniform?" Sie erkannte diese Gegend zweifelsfrei: Das war der Ort, an dem sie ihrem Geliebten ihr Herz geöffnet hatte und sich mit ihm vereinte. Das war die erste und einzige Nacht zwischen ihnen gewesen. Aber warum sie jetzt ohne ihn hier war, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Die Frau erhob sich mit aufsteigender Freude und Vorsicht. Vielleicht war er hier irgendwo in der Nähe und suchte nach ihr? „Andre, bist du auch hier?", rief sie in Richtung der dunklen Bäume.

„Oscar?", ertönte es irgendwo hinter ihr.

Sie wirbelte auf ihren weißen Absätzen herum, aber erkennen konnte sie nichts als die schwarzen Umrisse der Bäume. „Wo bist du, Andre?"

„Ich bin hier!", hallte es zurück: „Bleib dort stehen, ich bin gleich bei dir!"

Sie hörte raschelnde, feste Schritte und wie die Zweige von Sträuchern auseinander geschoben wurden. Schemenhaft nahm sie auch Bewegungen zwischen den massiven Baumstämmen wahr. Und wenig später zeichnete sich seine männliche Silhouette vor ihren Augen ab. „Andre!", hauchte sie und lief in seine Arme.

„Oscar, endlich!" Er umfing sie in einer heftigen Umarmung: „Ich bin wieder deiner Stimme gefolgt..."

„Das erzählst du mir später!", unterbrach sie ihn schroff, legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. „Küss mich und lasse mich nie wieder los!" Dass er eine dunkelblaue Soldatenuniform trug, bemerkte sie nicht.

„Ach, Oscar, meine geliebte Oscar...", flüsterte er selig und küsste sie mit voller Leidenschaft. Er würde sie nicht loslassen - egal was auch passieren mochte. Und sollten sie erneut getrennt werden, würde er einfach wieder ihrer Stimme folgen.

Bei Oscar unter der Brücke, verstärkte sich das Lächeln, als sie hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern den beiden zusah. Wie gut passten sie doch zusammen! Und wie glücklich sie miteinander waren!

Ihr Freund Andre hielt sie nicht allzu fest in seinen Armen und versuchte den Moment zu genießen, ihn sich einzuprägen - so kostbar war er für ihn. Oscar sollte es für eine freundschaftliche Umarmung halten und keinen Verdacht schöpfen, dass da noch etwas mehr war. Auch ihm geisterten eigenartige Bilder durch den Kopf:

Er sah einen Fluss, umgeben von tiefer Nacht und dunklen Umrissen von Bäumen. Nichtsdestotrotz, erkannte er ein Pärchen am anderen Ufer des Flusses. Er runzelte unbewusst mit der Stirn. Etwas stimmte da nicht! Die Zwei sahen aus wie junge, hochgewachsene Männer! Einer hatte langes, blondes Haar, der anderer kurzes, braunes und alle beide trugen Uniformen! Sie standen in einer tiefen Umarmung umschlungen und küssten sich leidenschaftlich! Andre riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Was für ein obszönes Bild! Er hatte sich eigentlich vorgestellt, wie er Oscar küsste, aber da tauchten unverhofft diese beiden Männer in seiner Vorstellung auf! Ein eisiger Schauer überlief ihn und sein Herz hämmerte rasend. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, atmete ein paar Male tief durch und verdrängte die gesehene Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis.

Oscar spürte nichts davon. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich. Denn die schöne Zweisamkeit der anderen Oscar und ihrem Geliebten verschwand urplötzlich. Auch der Wald, der Fluss und die blaue Uniform, existierten nicht mehr. Die Frau stand wieder ganz alleine in der finsteren Dunkelheit und trug ihr weißes Hemd, braune Hosen und schwarze Stiefel. „Nein!", schrie sie vor Wut und Verzweiflung: „Warum passiert das schon wieder?! Warum können wir nicht zusammen sein?! Warum?!"

„_Es tut mir leid"_, sagte Oscar bedauernd in Gedanken und machte ihre Augen auf, um die Frau nicht mehr länger mit grenzenloser Dunkelheit zu quälen. Erst jetzt nahm sie Andres schnell schlagendes Herz wahr. Sie entriss sich von ihm, richtete sich auf und musterte ihn fraglich.

„Geht es wieder?" Andre ließ sich nichts anmerken und strahlte seine gewohnte Freundlichkeit aus.

„Ja, es geht mir wieder gut." Oscar fand in ihm nichts Außergewöhnliches; kein Anzeichen, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

Ungewollt und mit tiefem Bedauern ließ Andre sie aus seiner Umarmung frei. „Es wird bald dunkel. Wollen wir nicht langsam losfahren?"

„Du hast recht", sagte Oscar knapp und distanzierte sich von ihm. Da war er wieder: Der kühle und beherrschte Kapitän der königlichen Garde. „Fahren wir weiter!"

In der Kutsche verlor sie kaum ein Wort. Sie passierten die Tuilerien und eine kleine, bescheidene Kirche. Oscar sah lange und nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, bis die Kutsche an ihr ganz vorbeigefahren war. _„Dort lag er aufbewahrt, nicht wahr?"_, fragte sie ihr eigenes Ich in Gedanken.

„Ja...", meldete sich die verbitterte Stimme in ihr: „Ich saß bis in die Nacht vor der Kirche. Ich konnte mich nicht damit abfinden, dass er tot war. Und das kann ich noch immer nicht. Aber was nützt es mir, wenn ich ihn immer wieder verliere? Diese kurzen Momente mit ihm sind schön und schmerzlich zugleich. Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht das gleiche Los ziehen wie ich. Du hast schon Einiges geändert, aber das Wichtigste ist bei dir gleich geblieben."

„_Wenn du damit Andre meinst, dann täuschst du dich"_, dachte Oscar bei sich und verschränkte unbewusst ihre Arme vor sich, ihren Blick weiterhin aus dem Fenster der Kutsche gerichtet. Ohne wirklich darauf zu beachten, woran sie vorbeifuhren, klärte sie die andere Oscar in sich auf: _„Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so offen zu ihm wie heute. Dabei sah ich euch beide und fühlte mich sehr glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, ob das die Liebe ist die du meinst, aber eines kann ich dir versichern: Es wird keinen anderen Mann in meinem Leben geben außer ihn!"_

„Gratuliere, Oscar Francois! Du machst Fortschritte, die mir nie eingefallen wären!", bemerkte die Stimme in ihr beeindruckt: „Hut ab! Aber ziehe es nur nicht in der Länge!"

„_Ein kleiner Fortschritt ist besser als gar keiner."_ Oscar verzog eine schiefe Grimasse.

„Woran denkst du schon wieder, Oscar?", entriss sie besorgt Andre aus der Zwiesprache mit ihrem zweiten Ich: „Du grinst so eigenartig."

Oscar richtete ihr Augenmerk sofort auf ihn. Im spärlichen Licht in der Kutsche, das die anbrechende Abenddämmerung verlieh, konnte sie seine Gesichtszüge kaum erkennen. Aber wie konnte er dann die ihren erkennen? Oder beobachtete er sie die ganze Zeit so sehr, dass er jede Bewegung in ihr merkte? Oscar rief sich zu Ordnung, senkte ihre Arme auf ihre Oberschenkel und zog ein ernstes Gesicht. „Ich habe nur an unsere früheren Fechtübungen gedacht, Andre. Besonders an deine und ich muss sagen, du hast dich verbessert."

War das ein Lob? Hatte sie wirklich daran gedacht? Oder war das nur eine Ausrede, damit er nicht weiter nachhakte und ihr womöglich auf die Schliche kam? „Wenn das so ist, dann danke ich dir, Oscar", sagte er stattdessen; zufrieden, dass sie überhaupt antwortete und ihn nicht mit knappen Worten abblockte. „Und ich finde, wir sollten unsere Fechtübungen ein wenig auffrischen. Das letzte Mal liegt schon lange her."

„Da gebe ich dir recht, Andre. Wir dürfen unsere Fechtübungen nicht vernachlässigen. Was hältst du von morgen früh, bei Sonnenaufgang? Danach gehen wir gemeinsam speisen und ausreiten?"

„Abgemacht! Das wird bestimmt ein hervorragender Tag!" Andre konnte man die Freude vom Gesicht ablesen. Und warum auch nicht? Einen ganzen Tag nur mit Oscar verbringen zu können, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

„Ja, Andre, das wird bestimmt ein schöner Tag werden" Oscar gönnte ihm seine Freude aus tiefsten Herzen. „Ich freue mich auch darauf."

Die Kutsche nährte sich langsam der Bastille. Draußen herrschte die Dämmerung der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Entlang der großen, breiten Straßen leuchteten Laternen. Die Menschen wurden immer weniger. Nur manche Streuner kreuzten ihnen den Weg, auf der Suche nach Essbarem. Die hohen Mauern der Bastille kamen Oscar in der abendlichen Dunkelheit noch bedrohlicher vor als bei Tageslicht. Es erschauderte sie, als die Kutsche an der mächtigen Festung vorbeizog. Sie wollte sich hier nicht anhalten und die grausamen Bilder aus ihren Träumen hervorrufen. Sie glaubte jetzt schon Kanonendonner, Menschenschreie und Gewehrschüsse zu hören. Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen! Sie musste es verhindern! Jede Sehne ihres Körpers spannte sich an. Sie verbot es sich, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, länger aus dem Fenster hinaus zuschauen. Oscar wollte Andre nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Endlich bogen sie ab und entfernten sich von der Bastille. Oscar entspannte sich und atmete auf, als sie die Festung weit hinter sich wusste. _„Warum tue ich mir das nur an?"_, fragte sie sich selbst.

„Um nicht zu vergessen, was passieren könnte, wenn du nichts zu ändern versuchst", meinte die Stimme in ihr wohlwissend.

„_So könnte es sein..."_ Oscar musste ihr recht geben. Sie wurde nicht gezwungen, diese Orte aufzusuchen. Und doch zog es sie hin. Sie ahnte: Wenn sie das weiter machen würde, würde Andre bald vor Sorge um sie umfallen. Sie musste auch an ihn, seine Empfindungen und sein weiches Herz denken. _„Ich höre damit auf!"_, schwor sie sich entschlossen: _„Ich werde diese Orte nicht mehr so häufig aufsuchen! Das tue ich für Andre!"_

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, falls du deinen Schwur brichst", mahnte die Stimme in ihr.

„_Ich breche niemals meinen Schwur!"_, versicherte ihr Oscar aufrecht in Gedanken.

„Anhalten! Haltet bitte an!", durchdrang urplötzlich eine flehende, mädchenhafte Stimme von draußen.

Oscar durchfuhr es durch Knochen und Mark. „Kutscher anhalten!", befahl sie lauthals und gleich darauf stand die Kutsche still.

„Rosalie...", meldete sich rührend die Stimme in Oscar: „Ich erkenne sie... das arme Mädchen... ich habe sie völlig vergessen..."

„_Wer ist Rosalie?"_, fragte Oscar baff.

„Das erkläre ich dir später", bekam sie als knappe Antwort von ihrem anderen Ich.

Es war ein junges Mädchen, nicht älter als sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre. In einem zerschlissenen, ärmlichen Kleid und mit einem dunkelblonden Zopf holte sie Kutsche ein. Mit vor der Brust gefalteten Händen und traurigen, verzweifelten Augen schaute sie zu Oscar hinauf. „Möchtet... möchtet Ihr mich für eine Nacht kaufen, mein Herr?"

„Wie bitte?" Oscar dachte, sie höre nicht richtig und auch Andre sah pikiert drein. Dann brach Oscar in schallendes Gelächter aus und hielte sich die Stirn. „Oh, ist das komisch..." Sie rief sich gleich wieder zur Ordnung, richtete ihr Augenmerk zurück auf das Mädchen und hob ihren Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Da hast du aber Pech gehabt, ich bin nämlich eine Frau. Also siehe dir deine Kunden in Zukunft genauer an."

„Oh, nein..." Das Mädchen fiel auf die Knie und brach in Tränen aus.

Oscar hatte Mitleid mit dem jungen Ding. Sie stieg aus der Kutsche. „Hör mal. Wie bist du eigentlich auf Idee gekommen, dich verkaufen zu wollen? Du siehst gar nicht so aus." Sie beugte sich zu ihr vor. Zwar kannte sie bereits ihren Namen, aber Oscar fragte doch vorsichtshalber und aus reiner Höflichkeit nach: „Wie heißt du denn, Kleine?"

„Rosalie..." Das Mädchen schluchzte heftig in ihre Handflächen. „Meine Mutter ist sehr krank und ich finde keine Arbeit mehr..."

„Also, Rosalie..." Oscar wartete, bis das Mädchen ihren Blick hob. Dann griff sie sich in ihre Tasche und drückte ihr ein Goldstück in die Hand. „Das wird zwar nicht für lange reichen, aber nimm es trotzdem. Und wenn du deine Mutter liebst: Mache solchen Unsinn nie wieder. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Madame", hauchte Rosalie tonlos, überwältigt von der Güte dieser adligen Frau.

Oscar stieg zurück in die Kutsche und sie fuhren weiter. _„Das arme Mädchen muss sich an Männer verkaufen, weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie überleben soll!"_, dachte sie bei sich missmutig, während die Kutsche in Richtung Anwesen rollte: _„Was für Elend herrscht überhaupt in dieser Stadt?! Und ich dachte, ich habe schon einiges zum Guten wenden können!"_

„Das dachte ich auch", hörte sie die Stimme in ihr sagen.

„_Also werde ich am Hofe mit mehr Nachdruck arbeiten müssen und Marie Antoinette die Augen öffnen!"_, beschloss Oscar für sich und forderte im gleichen Moment von der Stimme in ihr etwas ganz anderes: _„Und jetzt erkläre mir, wer Rosalie ist! Was weißt du über sie?" _

„Rosalie ist ein nettes, ehrliches Mädchen und ich habe sie sehr gemocht", berichtete ihr die Stimme ausführlich: „Sie ist von adliger Herkunft, aber wurde von ihrer leiblichen Mutter verlassen und von einer armen, bürgerlichen Frau großgezogen..."

Oscar schloss ihre Augen und sah all die Bilder, die ihr die andere Oscar während der Erzählung zeigte.

Andre sah zwar ihren verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck in der finsteren Dunkelheit der Kutsche nicht, aber dafür spürte er, dass sie die Sache mit dieser Rosalie sehr beschäftigte. Er kannte ihre verborgene Gutherzigkeit und fühlte mit ihr. Er hätte ihr gerne geholfen: Sie in seiner Umarmung getröstet, wie vor wenigen Stunden. Aber solange sie sich dies nicht von selbst wünschte, würde er es nicht einmal wagen, solche Taten in Erwägung zuziehen.

Zuhause auf ihrem Zimmer und beim Klavierspiel, erdachte sich Oscar ihre neue Ziele. Sie würde Rosalie jederzeit bei sich aufnehmen, genau wie es die andere Oscar in ihrem früheren Leben getan hatte. Mit der leiblichen Mutter des Mädchens würde sie dagegen anders verfahren: Sie würde versuchen, die Freundschaft zwischen der Königin und dieser gewissen Madame zu verhindern.

„Ich hoffe, dass es klappt", meinte dabei die Stimme in ihr vieldeutig: „Der Versuch, die Begegnung zwischen Marie Antoinette und Grafen von Fersen zu verhindern, ist ja zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen."

„_Wir werden sehen"_, murmelte Oscar zuversichtlich: „Und was den Grafen von Fersen und Marie Antoinette angeht: Da werde ich auch noch einen Ausweg finden."


	10. Chapter 10 - Die Königin

Beim Sonnenaufgang des nächsten Tages übte Oscar wie versprochen mit Andre Fechten. So viel Spaß hatte sie schon seit langem nicht mehr gehabt. „Du bist wirklich besser geworden, Andre!", sagte sie in einer Verschnaufpause und wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

„Du bist trotzdem schneller als ich", erwiderte er mit freudigem Glanz in seinen grünen Augen und durch die Anstrengungen erhitztem Gesicht. „Ich bin einfach zu langsam in meinen Reaktionen."

„_Wie hinreißend er aussieht, wenn er glücklich ist"_, meldete sich die Stimme in Oscar verzückt. Sie hatte bisher geschwiegen, als würde sie noch schlafen und jetzt erst erwachen. _„Ich habe schon fast vergessen, wie glücklich der meine Andre früher ausgesehen hatte. Und ich habe das nicht einmal gemerkt." _

„_Sei still, du bist gerade unpassend!"_, beschied sie schnell Oscar in Gedanken. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, als würde sie noch außer Puste sein: _„Ich bin zwar du, aber ich begehe nicht den gleichen Fehler was ihn betrifft."_

„Oscar!", hallte es urplötzlich in der Umgebung.

Oscar fuhr überrascht herum und schaute flüchtig zu den Fenstern des Hauses, bis ihr Blick auf ein breit geöffnetes im oberen Stockwerk fiel. „Was gibt es, Vater?"

„Du kannst stolz auf dich sein!", rief dieser fröhlich: „Ich habe sehr gute Neuigkeiten für dich! Du bist ab heute Kommandant!"

„_Ach so! Ich dachte schon, es ist etwas ernstes passiert..."_, meinte Oscar in Gedanken. Sie wusste, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde und war darauf vorbereitet.

„Man hat dich befördert?", staunte dagegen Andre betroffen.

Oscar schnitt eine schiefe Grimasse. Normalerweise sollten es ihre Worte sein.

„Ich hörte es munkeln, dass es das erste Begehren der Königin war, den König um deine Beförderung zu bitten", hörte sie ihren Vater weiter begeistert ausrufen.

„Jetzt kannst du deine weiße Uniform gegen eine Rote eintauschen." Die Stimme in Oscar klang erfreulicher als sonst: „Somit hast du mehr Möglichkeiten in der Nähe von Marie Antoinette zu sein und sie auf den richtigen Pfad zu führen."

„Dann hast du es also der Königin zu verdanken?", ertönte es von Andre noch erstaunter als zuvor.

„Ja." Oscar lächelte noch schiefer. Auch dieser Satz hätte von ihr ausgesprochen werden sollen. Könnte es sein, dass er die gleichen Gedanken hatte, wie sie? Nicht einmal die andere Oscar in ihr fand darauf die Antwort. Oscar begab sich unverzüglich nach Versailles, um der Königin zu danken. _„Lass mich das nur machen"_, bat sie noch kurz ihr anderes Ich, bevor diese sie mit Ratschlägen überhäufen konnte.

Die Königin empfing Oscar mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht. Oscar beugte ordnungsgemäß das Knie vor ihr und Marie Antoinette entließ ihre Hofdamen, um mit Oscar alleine zu sein.

„Ich danke Euch für die Beförderung, Euer Majestät", meinte sogleich Oscar huldvoll.

„Nichts zu danken, Oscar." Unter vier Augen beliebte Marie Antoinette ohne großartige Förmlichkeiten zu sprechen: „Durch Eure Beförderung könnt Ihr mit mir öfters zusammen sein. Und natürlich habe ich schon dafür gesorgt, dass Euer Sold verdoppelt wird."

„Majestät...", Oscar traf es unvorbereitet. Vielleicht sollte sie doch auf die Stimme in ihr hören? Die andere Oscar hatte sie zwar über diese Beförderung oft in Kenntnis gesetzt, aber wie das Gespräch zwischen ihr und der Königin abgelaufen war, hatte sie nie erwähnt. Oscar wollte es ohnehin auf ihre eigene Weise durchziehen. Sie legte die Worte zusammen und sprach betont weiter: „Ich bitte Euch, meinen Sold so zu belassen wie er ist. Frankreich ist nicht sehr wohlhabend und das Volk hungert. Anderenfalls sehe ich mich außerstande die Beförderung anzunehmen."

„Aber Oscar..." Eine Weile starrte Marie Antoinette baff drein. Praktisch alle ihre Untertanen plädierten darauf, befördert zu werden und erwarteten eine großzügige Verdopplung, wenn nicht gar Verdreifachung des Soldes. Oscar war die erste und einzige von ihnen, die das ablehnte. Das überraschte die junge Königin und vermittelte ihr gleichzeitig eine Seite in Oscar, die sie offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte: Oscar war unbestechlich. „Ich verstehe...", fand sie in Kürze ihre Sprache wieder und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich: „Aber wenn Ihr einen Wunsch habt, müsst Ihr ihn mir mitteilen! Ich kann Euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen! Ich bin doch jetzt die Königin von Frankreich!"

„Wenn ich einen Wunsch habe, dann dass Ihr eine großmütige Königin werdet und Euer Volk liebt."

„Oh, das tue ich, Oscar, das tue ich!", sagte Marie Antoinette entzückt und Oscar dachte zufrieden, sie stand ihrem Ziel sehr nahe.

„_In meinem früheren Leben habe ich der Königin das gleiche gesagt, aber es hat nicht viel gebracht"_, teilte ihr die Stimme abends mit.

Oscar hielt vor ihrem Spiegel inne. Sie war gerade dabei, ihre neue Uniform anzuziehen. Ihr wurde irgendwie unwohl, als sie ihr eigenes Profil in dem kalten Spiegel betrachtete: Stechend blaue Augen, helle Haut, verhärmter Gesichtsausdruck und die schmalen, roten Lippen, die zu einem Strich gezogen waren. _„Das war in deinem Leben, Oscar"_, redete sie sich selbst ein: _„In meinem Leben kann das alles vielleicht anders ausgehen, wenn man bedenkt, was ich so über meine Zukunft weiß." _

„_So selbst entschlossen war ich auch",_ bekam sie von ihr zur Antwort: _„Und nun bin ich am verzweifeln. Du hast bisher nur gewisse Kleinigkeiten geändert. Aber manches scheint mir genauso zu verlaufen wie ich es kenne - trotz all deiner Mühe und deinem Wissen." _

„_Soll ich deiner Meinung nach aufgeben?" _Oscar zog ihre Brauen nach oben.

„_Nein, nicht aufgeben, sondern weiterkämpfen! Denn die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt. Es ist mir nur so aufgefallen und ich mache mir darüber Sorgen." _

„_Die kannst du dir machen, wenn es dazu kommt."_ Oscar fiel diesbezüglich auch schon einiges auf, aber sie stand gerade erst am Anfang.

Umso mehr war sie später bestürzt, als die Königin ihr eine Kutsche voll mit Präsenten schickte, um ihr zu ihrer Beförderung zu gratulieren. Hatte Marie Antoinette etwa nichts verstanden? Oscar schickte die Kutsche mitsamt Präsenten zurück. Wenn es weiter so ging, dann würde die andere Oscar Recht behalten! Manche Sachen schienen in der Tat nicht veränderbar zu sein.

„_Du solltest zu ihr gehen und es ihr noch einmal erklären",_ empfahl die altbekannte Stimme in ihr.

„_Hast du das in deinem Leben auch getan?" _

„_Nein. Und das war vielleicht mein Fehler." _

Oscar entrann dabei ein schwerer Seufzer. In dieser Nacht schlief sie nicht sonderlich gut. Die meisten Momente ihres wachen Zustandes war sie am Verplanen. Die andere Oscar sparte auch nicht mit Ratschlägen. Dennoch nützte das alles nichts. Marie Antoinette war schon bald mit ihrer neuen Rolle als Königin überfordert. Sie musste Audienzen abhalten und hunderte von Menschen empfangen, deren Gesuch sie erhören musste. Und je nachdem was sie wollten, musste sie auch Entscheidungen treffen. Viele suchten sie mit ihren Anliegen auf. Aber einer kam seit der Krönung nicht mehr zu Besuch: Graf Hans Axel von Fersen!

Oscar bemühte sich, der Königin überall beizustehen. Aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Majestät mehr und mehr in Schwermut verfiel. „Versucht nicht an ihn zu denken, Majestät", empfahl Oscar mitfühlend an einem heißen Nachmittag und bei einer Tasse Tee: „Denkt an die Bürger. Fahrt nach Paris. Zeigt Euch dem Volk und hört deren Belangen an. Die Menschen werden Euch mehr mögen: Für Eure Anteilnahme in ihrem Leben."

„Ich kann nicht...", gestand ihr vertraulich Marie Antoinette: „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber er fehlt mir..."

Oscar dagegen wusste, was mit Marie Antoinette los war: Die Königin hatte bereits ihr Herz an den Grafen von Fersen verloren. Und sie wusste: Ab da ging es Berg ab. Marie Antoinette sagte häufiger die Audienzen ab, empfing nicht mehr als zehn Mann und versank in ihrem Kummer.

Oscar scheiterte bei dem Versuch, sie aufzumuntern. Marie Antoinettes engsten Berater konnten auch nicht viel ausrichten. Bis von Fersen eines Tages zu Besuch nach Versailles kam. Sofort erstrahlte ihre Majestät die Königin und lud ihn unverzüglich zu einem Spaziergang im Garten ein. Seit dem besuchte er sie öfters und sie blühte noch mehr auf - was vielen Höflingen nicht in den Kram passte. Die Königin empfing diesen Schweden öfter als ihre eigenen Untergebenen. Man tuschelte schon bald hinter hervor gehaltener Hand über die beiden.

Oscar war bestürzter als jemals zuvor. Wieder einmal befand sie sich in ihrem getrauten Heim. Spätabends saß sie noch in ihrem Sessel vor dem Kamin, während alle anderen Bewohner des Hauses schon längst zu Bett gegangen waren. In ihren Händen hielte sie ein Glas mit rotem Wein. Ihre Augen starrten ermüdet in die glühenden Überreste des Feuers und in ihrem Kopf sauste ein Wirbel. _„Was mache ich nur falsch?" _

„_Das habe ich mich auch gefragt",_ meinte die Stimme in ihr bedrückt: _„Wie es aussieht, kann man die Liebe zwischen dem Grafen und der Königin doch nicht verhindern." _

Oscar seufzte entrüstet. Sie streckte ihre Beine in die Länge und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem halbvollen Glas. _„Was hast du eigentlich zu deinen Lebzeiten für diesen Grafen empfunden? Warum hast du dich in ihn verliebt? Ich gebe es zu: Er ist charmant und edelmütig, aber ist das der Grund?!" _

„_Darüber will ich nicht sprechen!"_, blockte die Stimme aufgewühlt ab: _„Und wage es nicht, es mir gleichzutun!" _

„_Das werde ich todsicher nicht!" _Oscar setzte das Glas von ihren Lippen ab und lachte auf. Dabei verschüttete sie etwas Wein. Vereinzelte Tropfen flogen über den Rand und nisteten sich auf dem weißen Stoff ihres Ärmels ein. „Sophie wird bestimmt morgen schimpfen...", murmelte Oscar kurz angebunden und verstummte prompt. Die kleinen, roten Fleckchen vermittelten ihr düstere Gedanken: _„Kannst du mir wenigstens verraten, wo du dir die Tuberkulose eingefangen hast? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust auf diese Krankheit." _

„_Wenn ich das nur wüsste..."_ Die Stimme in ihr klang bedauerlich: _„Doktor Lasonne hatte mir empfohlen aus Armee auszuscheiden, aufs Land zu ziehen und mir viel Ruhe zu gönnen. Sonst hätte ich nur noch sechs Monte zum Leben..." _

„_Sechs Monate..."_, wiederholte Oscar erschaudernd. Sie richtete sich im Sessel auf und stellte ihr Glas auf dem Tisch neben sich ab. _„Wusste dein Andre von der Krankheit?" _

„_Nein, das wusste er nicht." _

„_Ich will alles darüber wissen!"_ beschied Oscar. Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel, verließ den Kaminraum und ging durch den Salon in ihr Bettzimmer. _„Zeige es mir, während ich schlafe! Und auch die Sache mit Graf von Fersen! Vielleicht fällt mir dabei etwas auf und ich finde dadurch eine Lösung!" _

Momente verstrichen, die Stimme in ihr meldete sich nicht. Oscar entledigte sich derweilen ihrer Sachen, zog ihr knielanges Nachthemd über und stieg in ihr Bett. Sie drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und schloss ihre Augen. _„Bitte, zeige es mir, Oscar, mein eigenes Ich. Lass mich nicht lange warten"_, murmelte sie schläfrig und glitt schon in die Welt der Träume.

„_Nun gut..."_ gab die Stimme in ihr nach: _„Ich werde dir zeigen, was du sehen willst..."_ Sie schloss selbst die Augen und erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die sie am wenigsten misste. So entstanden bei Oscar Bilder aus dem früheren Leben.

Oscar träumte von einem Attentat auf sie. Graf von Fersen kam ihr zu Hilfe und ab da begann sie Gefühle für ihn zu hegen. Oscar runzelte im Schlaf die Stirn. Was sie sah, missfiel ihr. Zwar war der Graf eine edle und großmütige Persönlichkeit, aber sich in ihn zu verlieben, konnte sie sich schwerlich vorstellen. Von Fersen gehörte zu Marie Antoinette, wie sie zu Andre. Zwei Paare, die unter der verbotenen Liebe litten. Oft versuchte von Fersen die Königin zu verlassen, aber kehrte zu ihr immer wieder zurück - mit leidendem Herzen und unter unerträglicher Liebesqual. Andre dagegen blieb stets bei Oscar, obwohl ihm klar war, dass ihr Herz dem Grafen gehörte. Man kann seinen Gefühlen nicht davonlaufen, egal wie oft man es versucht. So litt Andre weiter stillschweigend an ihrer Seite unter der unerwiderten Liebe.

Oscar wälzte in ihrem Bett und sah den Ereignissen mit feuchten Wimpern zu, bis zu der Stelle, wo sie Blut hustete. Unbewusst drückte sie sich ihre geballten Hände gegen den Brustkorb, als würde es ihr genauso ergehen wie in dem Traum. Die andere Oscar, verschonte sie wenigstens mit Bildern vom Tod. Der Traum endete, als Andre ihr Porträt beschrieben hatte und sie bittere Tränen vergoss, weil er kaum etwas erkennen konnte.

Oscar, noch völlig schlaftrunken, schlug ihre Augenlider auf. Der Morgengrauen breitete sich schon in ihrem Zimmer aus. Gegenstände wurden sichtbarer. Für Oscar war das die gewohnte Zeit zum Aufstehen: Um sich zu waschen, anzuziehen, zu frühstücken und nach Versailles aufzubrechen. Am Hofe würde sie sich wieder mit der Königin befassen, mit Intrigen herumschlagen und für Ordnung sorgen.

Während sie all dies tat, überlegte sie angestrengt nach einer Lösung. Andre wich ihr wie meistens nicht von der Seite. Seine Gegenwart nahm sie als selbstverständlich wahr und fühlte sich insgeheim viel wohler als ohne ihn. „Am Nachmittag fahren wir nach Paris", teilte sie ihm beim Mittagessen mit, das sie auf ihren Gemächern in Versailles zusammen einnahmen. Es gab eine vorzügliche Cremesuppe mit knusprigen Scheiben vom Weizenbrot und Flasche Wein dazu. Den Wein rührte allerdings Oscar im Dienst nicht an.

Andre sah erschrocken zu ihr auf und ließ seinen Löffel mit vorgetäuschter Gelassenheit in den Teller sinken. Sie wollte doch nicht etwa schon wieder die Bastille und die Tuilerien besuchen? „Weshalb willst du nach Paris, Oscar?"

„Graf von Fersen wohnt dort", erklärte sie und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Ich will ihm einen Besuch abstatten." Sie schob ein letztes Stück Brot in ihren Mund, kaute daran genüsslich und spülte es anschließend mit zwei Löffeln Suppe herunter. Das schmeckte gut.

Andre wirkte sichtlich erleichterter und schob seinen Teller beiseite, er war gesättigt. „Und was möchtest du bei dem Grafen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Ist er etwa eifersüchtig? Oscar schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich will mich mit ihm wegen der Königin unterhalten und ich bitte dich derweilen in der Kutsche zu bleiben."

„In Ordnung." In Andre stieg ein mattes Gefühl auf und in seinem Kopf entstanden missmutige Fragen: „Wieso will sie ohne mich zum Grafen, wenn es ohnehin um die Königin geht? Wir haben doch keine Geheimnisse voneinander! Oder verheimlicht sie mir doch etwas in auf Bezug Grafen von Fersen?" Andre konnte sich das Verhalten seiner langjährigen Freundin wieder einmal nicht erklären. Er hoffte, sie würde es ihm später erklären.

„_Was hast du mit von Fersen vor?"_, fragte die Stimme in Oscar neugierig. Bisher hatte sie es ihr noch nicht offenbart.

„_Nicht das, was du gemacht hast",_ bekam sie die gedankliche Antwort von ihr: _„Du hast ihn gebeten Frankreich zu verlassen. Ich dagegen werde ihn bitten, in Frankreich zu bleiben! Im heutigen Traum fiel mir auf, dass Marie Antoinette auf seine Ratschläge am meisten gehört hatte. Viel mehr als auf die deinen oder die ihrer engsten Berater." _

„_Du willst ihn also ausnutzen..."_, stellte die Stimme in ihr fest.

„_Ich tue das zum Wohle Frankreichs und dafür, dass die Königin von ihrem eigenen Volk gemocht wird." _

„_Du bist noch gerissener als ich es jemals gewesen bin, Oscar! Ich bin gespannt, was von Fersen dazu sagen wird." _


	11. Chapter 11 - Drittes Wiedersehen

„Das ist aber eine Überraschung!", begrüßte Graf von Fersen seinen Gast am späten Nachmittag: „Seid mir herzlich willkommen, Oscar. Was führt Euch zu mir?"

„Ich will mit Euch über Marie Antoinette sprechen!", Oscar kam gleich zum Wesentlichen. Sie mochte keine umherschweifenden Reden.

Von Fersen lud sie gleich in seinen Salon ein und bat sie, an einem Stuhl am Tisch Platz zu nehmen, was Oscar dankend annahm. Er selbst blieb ihr gegenüber jedoch am geöffneten Fenster stehen. „Ich ahne schon, weshalb Ihr mit mir über sie sprechen wollt. Wird etwa so viel Schlechtes über sie erzählt, dass selbst Ihr darauf reinfallt?"

„Das nicht. Wobei hinter Eurem Rücken schon manches getuschelt wird." Oscar musste sich unwillkürlich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Diese Szene hatte sie erst heute Nacht in ihrem Traum gesehen. Nun wird sie in Wirklichkeit anders verfahren. Sie richtete sich bequemer auf, stellte ihre Ellbogen auf die Tischkante und faltete ihre schlanken Finger ineinander. „Ich bin aber nicht wegen dem Hofgerede hier. Ich möchte, dass Ihr Marie Antoinette um einen Posten am Hofe bittet. Somit könnt Ihr stets in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn sie Euch braucht."

„Aber Oscar...", Von Fersen öffnete seinen Mund vor Staunen. Eine Windböe wehte durch das Fenster herein und schüttelte die Vorhänge, aber das nahm er kaum wahr. „...ich dachte eher, Ihr würdet mir vorschlagen, Frankreich zu verlassen..."

„Glaubt mir, Graf, ich hätte das getan, wenn die Umstände anders wären." Oscar lehnte sich etwas zurück. Wie eigenartig es sich doch anfühlte, nicht mehr zu wissen, was als nächstes kommen würde – war sie doch eigentlich das Gegenteil gewohnt.

„Wenn ich in die Dienste ihrer Majestät trete, dann muss ich meinem Vaterland abschwören." Von Fersen stand der Unglaube ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er stützte seine Hände nach hinten am Fenstersims ab und überkreuzte seine Fußknöchel. „Seid bitte ehrlich, Oscar, aus welchen Grund schlagt Ihr mir so etwas vor?"

„Ich bin Euch gegenüber immer ehrlich, Graf." Oscar sah ihn direkt und mit offenem Blick ins Gesicht. „Ihr liebt Marie Antoinette und sie liebt Euch. Diese Liebe macht sie blind. Sie vernachlässigt dadurch ihr eigenes Volk und ihre Pflichten als Königin. Wenn Ihr jedoch immer an ihrer Seite seid und ihr diesbezüglich Ratschläge gebt, dann wird sie für ihr Volk mehr da sein und mehr tun. Das ist der Grund."

„Aber Oscar..." wiederholte sich der Graf. Zu seinem leicht geöffneten Mund, gesellten sich geweitete Augen. Seine Finger fassten kräftiger den Fenstersims und in seinem Nacken kribbelte es. „...wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich in Marie Antoinette verliebt bin? Und sie in mich?"

„Ich kann es in Euren Blicken ablesen: Wie Ihr sie immer anseht! Und Marie Antoinette geht offen mit ihren Gefühlen. Sie sagt zwar nichts und streitet ab, aber in Eurer Gegenwart blüht sie regelrecht auf."

„Wenn Ihr das schon seht, dann sieht der Hofstaat solches erst recht!" Von Fersen war immer noch baff, aber sein Verstand arbeitete wachsam und auf alles bedacht. „Findet Ihr daher nicht, dass Marie Antoinette noch mehr in Verruf geraten würde, wenn ich in ihre Dienste trete und ständig an ihrer Seite zu sehen bin?"

„Man kann eigene Gefühle verbergen", meinte darauf Oscar kühl. Sie schien auf alle seine Zweifel eine nötige Erklärung parat zu halten: „Es gibt verschiedene Formen der Liebe. Man muss nur wissen, wie man damit fertig wird und welche der Formen am richtigsten ist, um nicht so schnell in Verruf zu geraten oder gar getötet zu werden."

„Wisst Ihr, Oscar, ich hätte nie im Leben erträumt, ausgerechnet von Euch über so etwas wie Liebe zu hören!" Jetzt war von Fersen regelrecht verblüfft. „Ihr seid doch immer und zu jedermann unzugänglich, uneinnehmbar. Man könnte das sogar als kaltherzig bezeichnen, wobei ich weiß, dass dem nicht so ist!"

„Das alles verdanke ich meiner Erziehung. Ich habe gelernt, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, keine Gefühle preiszugeben und hartherzig zu sein." Oscar wusste nicht, was sie dazu bewog, das alles zu schildern. Das passte nicht zu ihr, aber Graf von Fersen hatte etwas Vertrauenswürdiges an sich. Er war nicht wie die habgierigen und selbstsüchtigen Intriganten am Hofe.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch dadurch manchmal nicht einsam, Oscar?" Etwas Mitfühlendes vernahm sie in der Stimme des Grafen: „Obwohl Ihr die Uniform tragt, seid Ihr eine Frau. Das habt Ihr selbst zugegeben, indem Ihr über die Formen der Liebe spracht."

„Ich habe mich nie einsam oder unwohl gefühlt. Solange ich denken kann, wurde ich wie ein Mann erzogen, um die Nachfolge meines Vaters anzutreten", erwiderte Oscar gelassen und aufrichtig: „Und zweitens, habe ich meinen Freund. Er ist eine große Stütze für mich. Er ist immer an meiner Seite und würde mich nie im Stich lassen."

„Lasst mich raten: Ihr sprecht nicht zufällig von Andre?" Dem Grafen dämmerte so einiges.

„Ja", bestätigte Oscar schlicht: „Er hat ein goldenes Herz und nimmt mich so, wie ich bin."

„Verstehe...", Von Fersen erinnerte sich noch genau, wie aufgebracht Andre war, als Oscar an ihrer Verletzung bewusstlos wurde und die ganze Nacht nicht zu sich kam. Und er erinnerte sich noch zusätzlich, wie Oscar sich zuvor für Andre eingesetzt hatte. Sie beide würden füreinander ihr Leben geben, so stark war das Band ihrer Freundschaft. Nicht einmal der gewaltige Standesunterschied, war ihnen von Belang. Aber war es nur Freundschaft, die sie miteinander verband? Oder streckte womöglich Liebe dahinter? Was hatte Oscar gerade gesagt? Man kann eigene Gefühle verbergen! Traf das auch auf sie zu?

Oscar erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl. Sie hatte sich hier länger aufgehalten als beabsichtigt. „Entschuldigt, Graf, aber die Zeit drängt. Verratet mir nur noch Eure Entscheidung, bevor ich gehe."

„Ich muss noch darüber nachdenken", meinte von Fersen aus seinen Grübeleien entrissen: „Gebt mir bitte noch etwas Zeit. Ich lasse Euch meine Antwort morgen früh wissen."

„Ich danke Euch, Graf." Oscar ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

Von Fersen nahm das gerne an und drückte ihre Hand nicht allzu fest. Immerhin war Oscar eine Frau, auch wenn sie Männerkleider trug. Zudem gebot es die Höflichkeit. „Sagt mir nur noch eines, Oscar: Ist Andre nur Euer Freund, oder liebt Ihr ihn?"

Oscar entzog ihm hastig ihre Hand. Die Frage kam unerwartet. Dennoch ließ sie sich weder die Aufregung anmerken, noch senkte sie ihren streng gesonnenen Blick. „Er ist mir teuer. Das ist das einzige, was ich Euch sagen kann. Bis morgen, Graf." Sie drehte sich abrupt um und marschierte Richtung Tür. Sie ließ den verdutzten von Fersen einfach stehen. An der Türschwelle hielte sie noch einmal kurz an und sah über ihre Schulter. „Um ihn zu schützen, werde ich mir meine Gefühle nicht eingestehen. Wenn ich das tun würde, würde Schlimmeres passieren als nur Hofklatsch hinter dem Rücken. Das würde als Hochverrat gelten und mir würde der Adelstitel aberkannt. Aber ihm würde noch Schlimmeres zustoßen können und das will ich nicht!", beendete sie ihren Satz aufrichtig und ging fort.

„_Du warst wunderbar, Oscar!"_, lobte sie anerkennend die Stimme in ihr: _„Ich bin so was von beeindruckt von dir!" _

„_Deine Lobreden kannst du dir sparen",_ dachte bei sich Oscar, während ihres festen Ganges nach draußen: _„Ich habe von Fersen mehr als nötig von mir verraten. Damit er meinen Ratschlag annimmt und weil ich weiß, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann. Ansonsten beliebe ich nicht über mich zu sprechen." _

„_Ganz wie ich",_ kommentierte die Stimme in ihr: _„Jetzt bleibt noch abzuwarten, welche Antwort dir von Fersen morgen gibt." _

„Und wie war die Unterhaltung, Oscar?", fragte Andre seine Freundin neugierig in der Kutsche.

Sie fuhren durch die abendliche Straßen von Paris zurück nach Hause. Laue Wärme umgab die Luft und viele Menschen waren noch unterwegs.

Oscar sah von dem unverglasten Kutschenfenster auf ihn hinüber. „Die Unterhaltung war erträglich, Andre. Wir haben uns angefreundet, über Pflichten der Königin, Intrigen am Hofe und vieles mehr gesprochen."

Ein gewaltiger Schuss von einer Pistole, zerstörte die friedliche Atmosphäre. Die Pferde scheuten und wieherten, sodass die Insassen der Kutsche durchgerüttelt wurden. „Was war das?" Oscar lugte mit dem Kopf aus dem Fenster und entdeckte ganz vorne versammelte Bürger und eine adlige Kutsche mittendrin. „Fahre sofort hin! Ich will wissen was da los ist!"

„Jawohl, Lady Oscar!" Der Kutscher gab den Pferden die Peitsche und das Gefährt rollte schneller.

„_Oh, nein, das habe ich völlig vergessen! Der arme Junge!",_ meldete sich die Stimme in Oscar schuldbewusst und aufgebracht: _„An dem Tag, an dem ich von Fersen besuchte, wurde ein kleiner Junge vom Herzog de Germain erschossen..." _

„_Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"_ Oscar wurde es flau im Magen.

Die Kutsche hielt an. Umgeben von vielen einfachen Bürgern, kniete gebeugt eine arme Frau über den leblosen Körper eines Kindes. Es war ihr Sohn. Sie schüttelte ihn, drückte ihn an sich und rief wehklagend nach seinem Namen. Zwischen all dem Entsetzen und der Trauer, hallte verächtliches Gelächter eines Mannes.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Andre einen der nächststehenden Bürger.

„Ein kleiner Junge hat bei Herzog der Germain Geld gestohlen, weil er Hunger hatte und wurde dafür von ihm erschossen", erklärte ein Mann betrübt.

Besagter Herzog achtete nicht mehr auf die Herumstehende. Immer noch lachend, stieg er in seine Kutsche und fuhr los.

„Dieses Untier!", platzte es aus Oscar wütend heraus. Sie wollte aussteigen, ihm nachsetzen, ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wurde aber von Andre aufgehalten: „Nein, Oscar!" Er griff nach ihr, kaum dass sie die Kutschtür berührt hatte und drückte sie mit aller Kraft auf ihren Platz zurück: „Du kannst ihm nichts anhaben! Niemand kann das! Nicht einmal der König!"

„Lass mich los!", befahl Oscar außer sich. Sie wehrte sich heftig, versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er verstärkte den Druck umso mehr. Die Kutsche wackelte hin und her - es war in ihr wenig Platz für solche Gefechte.

„Kutscher, fahre los!", schrie Andre in Richtung des Fensters und versuchte gleichzeitig die tobende Oscar zu bändigen. Das war nicht leicht, aber als die Kutsche in Fahrt kam, schien sie sich etwas zu beruhigen.

Auf ihrem Zimmer ließ Oscar dennoch ihrer Wut freien Lauf. Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen, die sie nicht wahrnahm. Mit ihren Fäusten schlug sie heftig gegen die Wand. „Warum ist nur diesem feigen Aristokraten alles erlaubt! Verflucht sei der Herzog!" und innerlich dachte sie verbittert: _„Ich hätte es verhindern können! Ich hätte eher da sein sollen! Armer Junge..." _

„_Es tut mir von ganzem Herzen leid, Oscar..."_ Die Stimme in ihr war selbst am verzweifeln: _„Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass es unbedingt heute passiert!" _

„Oscar..." Andre näherte sich vorsichtig seiner langjährigen Freundin. Sie hörte, wie bedauerlich er klang und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er blieb einen knappen Schritt vor ihr stehen. „...höre mir bitte zu. Ich finde es auch nicht in Ordnung, aber du kannst leider nichts ändern. Der Herzog ist einer der mächtigsten Männern im ganzen Land. Du hast kein Recht, ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Niemand hat das. Begreife das, bitte..."

„Was weißt du schon!", fauchte Oscar ihn dagegen an. Sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sprach, aber seine Einmischung war wie Öl ins Feuer. In ihr loderte es noch mehr als zuvor. Sie hob gegen ihn ihre Fäuste, aber schlug nicht zu. Sie zitterte vor Wut und gleichzeitig versuchte sie, all ihre Empfindungen im Keim zu ersticken.

Andre reagierte instinktiv und ohne nachzudenken. Anstatt vor ihr zurückzuweichen und sich vor ihren Fäusten in Acht zu nehmen, schloss er mechanisch seine Arme um sie und drückte ihren Körper fest an sich. Diese Tat überraschte ihn und Oscar gleichermaßen.

„Lass mich sofort los!", befahl sie ihm aufgebracht. Sie sträubte sich, fühlte sich eingezwängt. Ihr Blut kochte und ihr Herz raste, aber er war wesentlich stärker.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich loslassen, aber beruhige dich bitte!", flehte er sie halblaut an. Was machte er da eigentlich? Andre erkannte sich selbst nicht. Woher hatte er bloß so viel Mut? Er fühlte sich miserabel, Oscar gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten, aber seine Arme lockerten sich einfach nicht mehr, als hätten sie ihren eigenen Willen. Er spürte ihre Gegenwehr, wie sie sich sträubte. Und sie tat ihm aufrichtig leid! Aber er wollte doch nur, dass sie in ihrer Rage nichts Unberechenbares tat, was ihr dann später schaden würde. „Bitte, Oscar...", wiederholte er besänftigend: „...ich bitte dich..."

„_Hör auf, dich zu wehren!",_ bat auch die Stimme in ihr: _„Er meint es nur gut mit dir..."_ weiter kam sie nicht. Dunkelheit umfing sie. _„Was geschieht jetzt schon wieder?"_ Darauf bekam sie keine Antwort. Wie konnte das sein? Woher kam diese grenzenlose Dunkelheit? Ihr wiedergeborener Körper befand sich doch im wachen Zustand!

Oscar erstarrte im Griff ihres Freundes. Ihre Gegenwehr und Wut verschwanden augenblicklich. Ihre Glieder erlahmten, ihr Herz schlug dagegen rasend weiter. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie sich auf den Beinen und lehnte sich mit dem ganzen Oberkörper an Andre. Etwas stimmte hier nicht! Die Stimme in ihr verstummte prompt. Großes Unbehagen breitete sich in ihr aus. Oscar klappte ihre Augenlider zu, um zu sehen, was da los war. Sie sah die blondgelockte Frau in ihrem weißen Hemd und dunklen Hosen, trotz der Schwärze um sie herum.

„Oscar, siehst du das?" Ihr anderes Ich schaute leicht verstört um sich.

„_Ja, ich sehe dich." _

„Etwas wird mit mir gleich geschehen, das spüre ich..." Die blondgelockte Frau sprach das nicht einmal zu Ende aus, da wurde sie heftig nach Hinten gestoßen. Von einer undefinierbaren Kraft, die sie weder sehen noch fühlen konnte. Auf dem Rücken liegend, zog sie systematisch ihr Knie an sich und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Aber jene unsichtbare Kraft zwang sie liegen zu bleiben. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete tief durch und spürte plötzlich etwas Weiches unter sich. Es fühlte sich nach einer Matratze an! Überrascht schlug sie ihre Augenlider auf. Die Dunkelheit gab es nicht mehr. Auch die unsichtbare Kraft, wich von ihr. Sie starrte zu dem Betthimmel empor, der ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten. „Wo bin ich diesmal?"

„Oscar!" Die besorgte Stimme ihres geliebten Andres ließ sie schlagartig aufsitzen. Schwaches Kerzenlicht umgab sie und sie erkannte darin ihr eigenes Zimmer. Sie befand sich auf ihrem eigenen Bett. Und auch er war da! Er saß bei ihr, auf der Bettkante. „Andre!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, presste sich an ihn und küsste ihn, als wäre sie ausgehungert.

Er zögerte vorerst, dann legte er seine Arme um ihre Mitte und erwiderte den Kuss. Schon bald unterbrach er ihn widerwillig. „Oscar..." Er schob seine Geliebte etwas von sich. „...es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen miteinander reden, bevor wir wieder getrennt sein werden..."

„Du hast recht", gestand sie ein. Sie wollte auch klären, was hier eigentlich los war, warum sie nur für kurz zusammen fanden und vor allem: Warum trennte man sie?! Oscar rückte ein Stück von ihm weg und da senkte er beschämend seinen Blick. „Was ist, Andre?"

„Dein Hemd ist zerrissen..." Ohne auf die hängende Fetzen an ihrem Leib zu sehen, griff er nach der Decke und hüllte sie darin ein. Dann sah er ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich war es aber nicht! Nicht diesmal, Oscar, ich schwöre es!"

Oscar konnte nur einen flüchtigen Blick an sich hinab werfen, bevor sie von ihm in die Decke eingehüllt wurde. Sie erhaschte dennoch zerschlissene Risse, zerfranste Fetzen ihres Hemdes und darunter sichtbare Haut. Jetzt ertastete sie das alles vorsichtig mit ihren Fingerspitzen und schaute ihrem Andre wieder ins Gesicht. Sein Blick sprach Bände: Sie beide erinnerten sich noch ganz genau an den verhängnisvollen Abend in ihrem Leben, der fast ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatte: Andre war aus Verzweiflung beinahe über sie hergefallen. Er hatte seine Tat sofort bereut und ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Oscar hatte es ihm zwar verziehen, aber vergessen konnte sie die Tat nicht. Warum wurden sie dann aber nach ihrem Ableben ausgerechnet in diese Situation zurück versetzt? Was bezweckte das Schicksal damit? Oscar war die erste, die das Wort ergriff: „Andre...", hauchte sie erstickt: „Mein Geliebter... ich glaube dir, aber wie ist es möglich?"

„Ich weiß es so wenig wie du, Liebes..." Andre schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Hilflosigkeit und Bedauern, saßen tief in ihm fest. „Zuerst begegnen wir uns in dem Rosenfeld, dann an dem Fluss im Wald und jetzt auch noch hier, auf deinem Zimmer! Und die letzten Begegnungen sind identisch mit dem, was wir schon erlebt haben! Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, Oscar! Was soll ich tun? Jedes unserer Wiedersehen endet mit Trennung..."

„Das tut mir so leid..." Oscars blaue Augen schimmerten glasig. Sie schälte eine Hand aus der Decke hervor und strich ihm das Haar von seiner blinden Gesichtshälfte. Hier im Jenseits, konnte er sie mit beiden Augen sehen. Aber die schmale Narbe, quer über sein Augenlid und seine Braue, verschwand dadurch nicht. So, wie auch die Narben an ihrem Körper, die sie zu Lebzeiten abbekommen hatte, nicht verschwanden.

„_Lass mich bitte los, Andre...", _hörten alle beide wie aus dem Nichts eine schwache Frauenstimme.

„_Erst wenn du dich beruhigt hast, Oscar...", _antwortete gleich darauf eine sanfte Männerstimme.

„_Ich habe mich schon beruhigt, Andre, ich bin nicht mehr wütend..." _

„_Bist du sicher?" _

„_Ja." _

„_Dann lass mich dich ansehen." _

Und das war das Ende der Wiederbegegnung zwischen der verstorbenen Oscar und ihrem Andre irgendwo in der Zwischenwelt. Ihre wiedergeborenen Körper trennten sich voneinander auf eine Armeslänge.

Die blondgelockte Frau wurde wieder von der unsichtbaren Kraft nach hinten, zurück in die Dunkelheit gestoßen. Ihr Bett, ihr Zimmer und die Decke um ihre Schultern, verschwanden. Ihr weißes Hemd war wieder ganz: Kein einziger Riss, keine enthüllte Stelle ihrer Haut. Und auch keinen geliebten Andre mehr. Wenigstens konnte sie wieder mit den Augen der wiedergeborenen Oscar sehen.

Der andere Andre distanzierte sich mit zwei Schritten von seiner langjährigen Freundin und musterte sie zufrieden. „So siehst du schon besser aus, Oscar."

„Ich danke dir, Andre. Für alles." Oscar straffte ihr Rückgrat, glättete ihre rote Uniform an sich und hörte wie die Stimme in ihr bitter schluchzte.

„Dafür sind doch Freunde da", meinte Andre leichthin.

„Ja, dafür sind Freunde da...", bestätigte ihm Oscar geistesabwesend. Es ließ sie nicht das Gefühl los, dass sie die Auslöserin war, warum die verstorbene Oscar und der verstorbener Andre, nur für einen kurzen Moment zueinander fanden. Aber wie allerdings dies zustande kam und wie sie den beiden helfen konnte, wusste sie nicht.


	12. Chapter 12 - Enttäuschung

Spätabends, als die Sonne schon längst untergegangen war, spielte Oscar an ihrem Klavier. Sie trug ihre bequeme Hose und ein Hemd. Ihre Uniform hing auf einem Gestell in ihrem Bettzimmer. Andre stand am großen Fenster, lauschte dem lieblichen Klang der Musik und betrachtete ihr Profil aus geringerer Entfernung. Wie gut sie doch spielte und wie schön sie dabei aussah!

Die Tür in ihrem Salon ging auf und seine Großmutter trat herein. In ihren Händen, ein versiegelter Brief. Andre bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Der Brief war an Oscar adressiert, denn seine Großmutter ging unverzüglich zu ihr. Aber wer schrieb ihr denn Briefe? Oscar unterbrach ihr Klavierspiel als Sophie sie ansprach: „Ein Bote übergab mir gerade einen Brief für Euch. Er ist vom Graf Hans Axel von Fersen."

Von Fersen? Aber was wollte er von ihr? Das mulmige Gefühl in Andre wuchs. Oscar schaute nicht zu ihm, als wäre er nicht da. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt alleine dem Brief, den sie gerade in ihre Hände nahm, ihn öffnete und flüchtig die Zeilen überflog, bevor sie richtig las. Was dort stand, konnte Andre von seinem Platz nicht definieren. Aber er merkte sofort, dass es keine erfreulichen Neuigkeiten waren. Zumindest für Oscar nicht.

Sie runzelte mit der Stirn und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, während sie für sich las. Die fließende Handschrift des Grafen ließ sich gut lesen, aber das Geschriebene selbst, legte sich wie ein schwerer Stein in ihr. In den ersten Zeilen stand die formelle Begrüßung und dann das Wesentliche:

„_...Ich habe lange über unser Gespräch nachgedacht. Es fällt mir nicht leicht und versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich muss Frankreich verlassen: Zum Wohle der Königin und ihren guten Ruf. Ich will sie damit schützen, so wie Ihr Euren Freund auf eine andere Art schützt. Wenn ich jedoch Eurer Bitte nachkomme und in ihre Dienste trete, dann werde ich nicht minder so sein, wie die machthungrigen und selbstsüchtigen Günstlinge, die ihre Großherzigkeit ausnutzen. Ihr zählt natürlich nicht dazu, Oscar, aber ich kann es nicht übers Herz bringen, sie zu beeinflussen - sei es auch zum Wohle Frankreichs und des Volkes. Vergebt mir, wenn Ihr könnt, aber es wird besser für alle sein. Ich kehre mit traurigen Herzen in mein Heimatland Schweden zurück. Ich bleibe dort bis man mich am Hofe vergessen hat. Wenn Ihr diesen Brief lest, bin schon längst fort. Irgendwann komme ich wieder - das verspreche ich Euch. Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch und Eurem Freund alles Gute. _

_Euer treuer Kamerad, Graf Hans Axel von Fersen." _

„Nein!" rief Oscar entsetzt, zerknüllte den Brief in ihrer Faust und sprang aufgebracht auf ihre Beine. „Das kann er mir nicht antun!"

„Was ist passiert, Oscar?" Andre eilte umsorgt zu ihr. Was hatte denn von Fersen ihr angetan? Er wollte umgehend wissen, was in dem Brief stand!

„Er hat Frankreich verlassen! Es ist alles aus!" Enttäuschung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Antlitz ab. Und bitterer Schmerz, welchen Andre noch nie in ihren wunderschönen Augen gesehen hatte. Er streckte nach dem Brief seine Hand aus, wollte ihn aus ihrer Faust nehmen, aber sie blockte ab. „Nein, Andre!" beschied sie ihn schnaufend, schob ihn rüde zur Seite und stürmte in ihr Kaminzimmer.

„Oscar!" Andre brach das Herz. Was um Himmelswillen war zwischen ihr und von Fersen vorgefallen?! Was hatte sie ihm verschwiegen? War es das was er vermutete? Ihm war es gleich, wie sie reagieren würde, er musste es erfahren! Und so setzte er ihr nach.

„Du bleibst, wo du bist!" Seine Großmutter, die er völlig vergessen hatte, versperrte ihm den Weg. Sie hob mahnend ihren Zeigefinger und drückte ihn gegen seine Brust. „Es wird besser sein, wenn wir Lady Oscar jetzt alleine lassen!"

„Aber Großmutter..."

„Kein aber!" Sophie umklammerte schon fest sein Handgelenk und zerrte ihn wie ein unbändiges Kind mit sich.

Andre blieb keine andere Wahl als mitzugehen. In ihm herrschte ein Chaos, aber das konnte er doch nicht seiner Großmutter offenbaren! Beim Vorbeilaufen am Kaminzimmer sah er, wie Oscar den zerknüllten Brief mit Wucht ins Feuer warf. Sie hatte nun den Beweis vernichtet und er würde nie erfahren, was darin stand! Warum hatte sie das nur getan? Was bedeutete von Fersen für sie? Als Oscar ihm aus der Sicht entschwand und er mit seiner Großmutter die Tür erreichte, hörte er einen kläglichen Ausruf von ihr: „Ist ihm die Liebe etwa nichts Wert? War alle meine Mühe etwa umsonst?"

Andre zuckte merklich zusammen. Ihr Ausruf sauste wie heftige Peitschenhiebe auf ihn nieder. Seine Reaktion darauf verspürte auch Sophie, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie schob ihn unsanft durch die Tür, schloss sie hinter sich und zerrte ihren Enkel weiter mit sich durch den langen Gang. „Es ist ihre Entscheidung, Andre. Du darfst dich nicht einmischen."

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?" Andre tat wunderlich, wobei ihm noch elender zumute wurde. Es fehlte noch, dass seine Großmutter etwas von seinen Gefühlen zu Oscar mitbekam!

„Ich habe deinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als Lady Oscar den Brief las!"

„Ach das..." Andre lachte freudlos auf. Sein Herz blutete qualvoller. „Ich mache mir nur um Oscar Sorgen. Sie ist schließlich meine Freundin, mehr nicht!"

„Nur eine Freundin?" Sophie blieb plötzlich stehen und musterte ihren Enkel ausgiebig. „Ist das wahr, mein Junge?"

„Aber klar doch!" Andre grinste breit. Insgeheim wünschte er aber zu sterben, um diese unsagbare Qual in ihm nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Sophie beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Sie entspannte sich, obwohl ihr Gefühl ihr sagte, dass er sie anlog. „Nun gut, mein Junge, ich glaube dir. Ich bereite für Lady Oscar einen Tee zur Beruhigung und du bringst ihn ihr aufs Zimmer."

Oscar hatte sich derweilen schon gefangen. Verbittert saß sie in ihrem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ihren Oberkörper hatte sie nach vorne gebeugt, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und ihren Kopf in den Händen vergraben. _„Warum scheitere ich schon wieder, Oscar? Erkläre mir das bitte! Und sage nicht, dass du keine Antwort weißt!" _

Die Stimme in ihr schwieg eine Weile betroffen. _„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß es wirklich nicht",_ sprach sie danach bedauernd: _„Vielleicht ist es sein Schicksal: Marie Antoinette zu lieben, sie zu verlassen und immer wieder zu ihr zurückzukehren. Vielleicht kannst du deswegen daran nichts ändern - so wie ich es nicht ändern kann, dass ich immer wieder meinen Andre verliere." _

Oscar seufzte tief. Sie war es langsam leid zu versagen, aber aufgeben konnte und wollte sie nicht. Nicht jetzt. Von Fersen würde in vier Jahren zurückkehren, hatte ihr die andere Oscar offenbart und dann würde sie ihn sich vornehmen.

Sie hörte wie im Salon die Tür aufging, leise Schritte und die Stimme ihres Freundes hinter sich: „Ich bringe dir deinen Tee, Oscar."

Oscar richtete sich gerade auf, fiel in den Sessel zurück und beobachtete ihn sorgsam, wie er das beladene Tablett auf Tisch neben ihr abstellte. „Es war nicht nötig, Andre. Aber trotzdem danke."

„Großmutter wollte es so." Andre sah sie kein einziges Mal an. Er wirkte bedrückt. Er wandte sich nach verrichteter Aufgabe gleich zum Gehen ab. „Ich gehe dann mal."

Was war mit ihm los? „Andre, warte!", bat ihn Oscar zurück: „Bitte setze dich zu mir."

„Wie du wünschst." Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. Warum quälte sie ihn? Was wollte sie noch von ihm? Sie liebte doch nicht ihn! Trotzdem schleppte er sich zu dem freien Sessel. Wenigstens stand zwischen ihr und ihm der kleine Tisch.

Oscar beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte. Er nahm auf der Kante des Sessels Platz und stierte in das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Andre?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", brummte er verstimmt.

Oscar war sich sicher, dass ihn etwas plagte, sonst wäre er nicht so abweisend! „Seit Sophie mir den Brief gebracht hat, bist du wie ausgewechselt, Andre."

Andre durchfuhr ein Stich im Herzen, aber er zeigte keine Regung. Wie kann das sein, dass Oscar merkte, was in ihm vorging? Sie war doch vollkommen mit dem Brief beschäftigt! „Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde..." platzte es aus ihm verstockt heraus: „...von mir verlangst du, dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin, dir alles erzähle was mich beschäftigt, aber selber verheimlichst du mir einiges. Ich weiß, du wolltest Zeit haben, um es selbst zu verstehen, aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich habe deinen Ausruf gehört und will wissen, was mit dir los ist. Ich möchte dir helfen, dein Leid zu mindern..."

Es war gesagt. Andre wagte immer noch nicht Oscar anzusehen. Sein Inneres stand in Flammen, wie das knisternde Feuer im Kamin, welches er trübsinnig anstarrte. Es brannte alles nieder - wie den Brief, den Oscar vor Wut zerknüllt und hineingeworfen hatte. Andre sah nicht die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Oscar.

Ihr Brustkorb zog sich zusammen. Sein Leid war auch ihres. Sie litt, weil sie in ihrem Vorhaben scheiterte. Und er, weil er dachte, dass sie von Fersen liebte. Oscar fiel tiefer in den Sessel zurück, legte ihre Arme lose über die Lehne und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf die rötliche Flammen im Kamin. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe, Andre. Das wollte ich nicht! Ich habe von Fersen angeboten, bei Marie Antoinette in Dienste zu treten. Ich wollte damit erreichen, dass er sie auf den richtigen Pfad lenkt; dass sie ihre Audienzen wieder aufnimmt und für ihr Volk da ist. Sie hätte auf ihn gehört, da bin ich mir sicher, aber stattdessen hat er Frankreich verlassen. In dem Brief schrieb er, er wolle damit sie und ihren Ruf schützen, denn es wird bereits am Hofe über sie beide geredet. Graf von Fersen und Marie Antoinette lieben sich - das hat er mir auch zugegeben und trotzdem hat er sie verlassen. Deswegen habe ich mich gefragt, ob ihm die Liebe nichts wert ist! Ich weiß, dass es eine verbotene Liebe ist. Aber man kann doch eigene Gefühle verbergen und nicht zur Schau tragen! Oder etwa nicht? Sage mir, Andre, was denkst du darüber?!"

Andre richtete sich wie gestochen auf. Jetzt starrte er sie unfassbar an und schluckte gebannt. Oscar hatte ihm endlich offenbart, was sie bewegte und nach seiner Meinung gefragt! Und er hatte sie falsch eingeschätzt! Sie liebte den Grafen von Fersen nicht! Sie sorgte sich lediglich um Marie Antoinette und das Volk! Wie dumm von ihm etwas anderes geglaubt zu haben! Er schämte sich für sein vorschnelles Urteil und gleichzeitig breitete sich eine Erleichterung in seinem Herzen aus. „Bitte vergib mir, Oscar...", dachte er bei sich mit aufkeimenden Gewissensbissen.

„Andre, du sagst nichts?" Oscar entriss ihren Blick von dem Feuer und sah ihren Freund eindringlich an.

„Ich habe nur eine Antwort auf deine Frage überlegt", redete sich Andre schnell raus. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, ohne den seinen abzuwenden.

„Und?", wollte Oscar wissen. Es kam ihr vor, als müsste sie ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen.

„Hmpf..." Andre überlegte schnell, um sie nicht noch länger warten zu lassen. Er überflog im Geiste alles was Oscar erzählt hatte und gab ihr die nötige Antwort darauf: „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich auch fragen, ob ihm die Liebe nichts bedeutet und gebe dir recht, dass man eigene Gefühle gut verbergen kann. Aber andererseits kann ich von Fersen gut verstehen. Marie Antoinette ist mit dem König von Frankreich verheiratet - somit ist seine Liebe aussichtslos."

„Du meinst, er ist vor der Liebe geflohen?", hakte Oscar nach.

„So würde ich das nicht sagen." Andre fühlte sich irgendwie auf die Probe gestellt. „Ich finde, von Fersen hat um der Liebe wegen, Frankreich verlassen."

„Das wäre denkbar." Oscar schmunzelte insgeheim. Sie hatte Andre indirekt eine Falle gestellt: Sie wollte sehen, ob er seine Gefühle zu ihr preisgeben würde, aber er verstellte sich gekonnt. Ja, man kann Liebe verbergen, ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekam. Andre war dafür das beste Beispiel. Auch sich selbst zählte sie zu denjenigen, bei denen man nicht wusste, was sie fühlte oder empfand. „Danke für deine Antwort, Andre." Sie stand ermattet aus dem Sessel auf und gähnte provisorisch in ihre Handfläche. „Ich bin müde. Ich gehe lieber zu Bett."

„In Ordnung." Andre machte ihr es gleich und verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel: „Gute Nacht, Oscar."

„Gute Nacht, Andre." Sie ging in ihr Bettzimmer und sah nicht mehr, wie sein Lächeln breiter wurde. Er nahm das Tablett mit dem unberührten Tee und brachte es in die Küche. Dann räumte er alles weg und ging anschließend auf sein bescheidenes Zimmer. Sein Herz jubelte die ganze Zeit vor Freude. Er hatte Oscar genau angemerkt, dass sie keinerlei Gefühle für von Fersen empfand. Er fühlte sich unbeschreiblich leicht und selig. Zwar hoffte er selber nicht auf ihre Liebe, aber es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie ihr Herz weder an von Fersen, noch an sonst einen anderen Mann verloren hatte!


	13. Chapter 13 - Viertes Wiedersehen

Für Marie Antoinette brach die Welt zusammen, als sie von Oscar erfuhr, dass Graf von Fersen Frankreich verlassen hatte. „Er hat das Land verlassen? Ohne sich von mir zu verabschieden?"

Oscar fühlte sich miserabel ihr so etwas mitteilen zu müssen. „Ihr müsst jetzt stark sein, Majestät", empfahl sie ihr mit gebeugtem Knie und gesenkter Haltung - aber mit offenem Blick auf die Königin, die sich mit gebrochenem Herzen und tränenden Augen kaum auf den Füßen halten konnte. „Denkt an das einfache Volk, es braucht Euch. Es wird Euch ablenken, wenn Ihr Eure Pflicht als Königin wieder aufnehmt." Das klang hart, obwohl Oscar ein großes Mitgefühl für Marie Antoinette hervorbrachte.

„Ich verstehe was Ihr meint und danke Euch dafür, aber es ist ein großes Loch in meinem Herzen..." Marie Antoinette bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Händen. „Ich möchte jetzt alleine sein, Oscar..."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Majestät. Ich bin in der Nähe, falls Ihr mich braucht." Oscar folgte schweren Herzens der Bitte der Königin.

„_Meine arme Königin...",_ flüsterte die Stimme in ihr kaum hörbar auf dem Weg nach draußen: _„...ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie deinen Ratschlag in ihrer Verfassung nicht annehmen kann." _

„_Das Gefühl habe ich auch, aber momentan kann ich nichts tun." _

„_Das ist wohl wahr...",_ seufzte die Stimme in ihr und verstummte für eine Weile.

Sie beide wussten, was das bedeutete und wieder einmal geschah das, was die andere Oscar zu ihren Lebzeiten schon erlebt hatte: Marie Antoinette stürzte sich in die Verschwendungssucht, um ihren Liebeskummer zu tilgen! Und als wenn das nicht schon genug wäre, wollte sie auch noch die Audienzen für das einfache Volk abschaffen, was ihr Oscar zum Glück ausreden konnte. Neben der Sorge um die Königin und das Volk, beschäftigte Oscar noch eine andere Sache: Sie hatte noch eine offene Rechnung mit dem Herzog, der den kleinen Jungen in Paris erschossen hatte. Sie würde sich mit ihm duellieren - dem war sie sich sicher und sie nahm sogar in Kauf, dass sie dafür drei Monate Hausarrest bekommen würde!

Und so trug Oscar dazu bei, dass der Herzog sie herausforderte. Das Duell sollte am früheren Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang stattfinden. Am Abend davor, trainierte Oscar im Schießen. Als Zielscheibe dienten ihr aufgestellte Spielkarten in 50 Metern Entfernung. Nichts und niemand konnte sie von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten!

Die Nacht brach ein. Oscar hatte bis zu Dämmerung ihre Schießübung perfektioniert und nun gönnte sie sich eine Verschnaufpause unter den Bäumen im Hinterhof des Anwesens. Unter freiem Himmel und unzähligen Sternen lag sie rücklings im Gras und lauschte nachdenklich dem Zippen der Grillen. Ein Bein zog sie an sich und ihre Arme, verschränkte sie hinter dem Kopf. Die Nacht war an sich schön und still. Wie für Liebende geschaffen... Nein, sie gehörte aber nicht dazu! Nicht sie! Ob sie überhaupt fähig war jemals zu lieben? Sie erinnerte sich an die Umarmung mit Andre. Das war ein wohles und angenehmes Gefühl. Das spürte sie immer in sich, wenn er sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielte. Aber war das die Liebe, nach der sich die verstorbene Oscar selbst nach ihrem Ableben immer noch so verzehrte?

Oscar wusste keine Antwort. Die Stimme sprach auch nicht - als schliefe sie schon, wie all die Bewohner des Hauses. Oder wollte sie ihr nur das freie Denken überlassen? Sie sollte doch nicht von ihr abhängig werden und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen selbst treffen können. Mit ihren Gefühlen war es genauso. Also ließ Oscar ihren Gedanken freien Lauf, bis jemand urplötzlich auftauchte. Das war Andre. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie er zu ihr kam.

„Was ist? Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte er scheinbar ruhig.

Oscar wusste dennoch von seinen Sorgen um sie und überrumpelte ihn damit. „Mache dir meinetwegen keine Sorgen. Ich werde das Duell gewinnen." So wie die andere Oscar in ihrem früheren Leben. Das hatte sie aber nicht ausgesprochen - es blieb nur ein Gedankengang.

„Wieso Sorgen?" Andre setzte sich neben sie auf den grasbewachsenen Erdboden und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. „Ich bin auch sicher, dass du das Duell gewinnen wirst."

„Ich sehe da auch kein Problem", sagte sie selbstsicher und dachte, sie würde sich wiederholen. Dieses Gespräch hatte die andere Oscar in ihrem früheren Leben auch geführt. Mit ihrem Andre, zu dem sie allerdings zu ihren Lebzeiten keine Gefühlsempfindungen hervorgebracht hatte. Zumindest nicht in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie von ihm geliebt wurde.

Oscar schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Sie waren gerade fehl am Platz. Sie war zwar wie ihr anderes Ich, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, wusste sie über Andres Gefühle Bescheid. Nur war sie noch nicht bereit, ihm die Liebe zu erwidern. Liebe! Schon wieder dieses Wort! Nein, daran durfte sie jetzt auch nicht denken! Morgen stand das Duell bevor und das war der Grund, warum sie jetzt hier lag!

„...weißt du noch: Als du sieben warst, hast du dort unter der Eiche einen Schatz vergraben...", hörte sie Andre reden und warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf besagte Eiche und schaute gleich wieder zu ihr. „...du warst ziemlich stolz auf dieses Versteck."

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht mehr." Oscar schloss ihre Augen und rief ihre Kindheit in Erinnerung. Sie sah bildlich vor sich, wie sie und Andre unter der Eiche gemeinsam etwas vergruben und dabei lachten. Hell, fröhlich und unbeschwert. Doch sie erinnerte sich an den Schatz. Und sogar genau was sie damals vergraben hatten. Sie hatte nur schon lange nicht mehr daran gedacht. Das wollte sie eben gegenüber ihrem Freund nicht zugeben.

„Es war ein Kreisel aus Blei und ein rotes Messer. Ob sie noch da sind?" Andre redete weiter und sie hörte ihm entspannt zu.

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht", sagte sie halb verträumt und nicht ganz bei der Wahrheit. Sie erinnerte sich genau an den Kreisel und das Messer. Gleichzeitig dachte sie, dass dort etwas fehlte. Außer den zwei Sachen hatte Andre noch eine dritte ausgelassen: Einen Zinnsoldaten. Wollte er sie auf Probe stellen? Oder hatte er das selbst vergessen? Der Zinnsoldat war doch sein Lieblingsspielzeug gewesen! Wie kann man das nur vergessen?

„Am besten verschwinden wir morgen früh durch die Hintertür, damit meine Großmutter nichts von alldem mitkriegt", empfahl ihr Andre fast verschwörerisch.

„Girodel ist morgen mein Sekundant. Also brauchst du morgen nicht mitkommen." Das klang eine Spur zu gleichgültig.

„Na schön, wie du willst." Andre war leicht gekränkt darüber, aber zeigte es nicht. Er richtete sich auf. „Trotzdem werde ich dich den Weg begleiten." Er wollte gehen. Oscar schien in ihr Vorhaben so versessen zu sein, dass sie an nichts anderes dachte. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Umso mehr war er überrascht, ihre aufhaltende Stimme hinter sich zu hören: „Andre..." Er blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie klang nicht mehr so kühl wie vorhin. Eher so, als würde sie zwischen zwei Fronten hin- und hergerissen sein. Er wollte sich etwas mehr vergewissern und stellte sie beiläufig auf die Probe: „Was ist? Hast du etwa doch Angst?"

„Angst? Aber nein!" Oscar saß auf und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Doch ich habe Angst, aber nicht von meinem Gegner. Sondern davor, in eine Situation zu geraten, wo es um etwas sehr wichtiges geht: Nämlich die Würde des Menschen. Der Herzog ist ein bösartiger Mann. Er verachtet die Schwachen und Armen! Wenn wir so einem erlauben sich zu benehmen, wie er will, dann schadet das allen Adligen. Und es wirft auch einen Schatten auf die königliche Familie. Deshalb muss ich etwas unternehmen. Doch es fällt mir nicht leicht, jemanden zu töten, auch wenn er ein schlechter Mensch ist." Oscar stand auf und schaute Andre intensiv an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Oscar verspürte wieder diese wollige Wärme in sich aufsteigen und Andre hätte sie am liebsten umarmt. Wenigstens freundschaftlich! Auf mehr durfte er sowieso bei ihr nicht hoffen. Aber nicht hier. Das war ihm sehr wohl bewusst. Auch Oscar dachte an eine Umarmung von ihm und verharrte für kurze Zeit reglos. Nein, sie sollten es lieber verschieben. Zu einen andern Zeitpunkt und an einem anderen Ort. „Ich bin müde", äußerte Oscar stattdessen und senkte vor ihm den Blick. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht." Sie ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen.

Andre sah ihr wehmütig nach, bevor er selbst auf sein Zimmer ging. Oscar würde sich in ihrer Rolle als Mann niemals ändern. Er verstand auch, dass sie ihre Stellung und Rang ausnutzte, um etwas Gutes für die Welt zu tun. Das war nobel von ihr, aber auch gefährlich. Er würde immer bei ihr sein und sie vor allen Gefahren schützen. Auch wenn ihr das nicht bewusst war, war er doch schon immer an ihrer Seite und so würde es auch weiterhin bleiben. Er liebte sie und obwohl sie es nicht merkte, würde er sie nie im Stich lassen.

Oscar hatte am nächsten Morgen das Duell gewonnen, indem sie dem Herzog in die Hand schoss. Dafür bekam sie einen dreimonatigen Hausarrest von der Königin. Zuhause blieb sie aber nicht sitzen und brach mit Andre nach Arras auf. Arras! Wie oft hatte sie es schon in ihren Nachtträumen gesehen. Nun ritt sie wirklich dorthin - um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie es den Bauern dort erging. Und auch um auf Robespierre zu treffen. Vielleicht bestand noch die Hoffnung, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie die andere Oscar es ihr vermittelt hatte.

Doch die Hoffnung zerplatzte, schon als sie dort ankamen. Die Bauern lebten in bitterer Armut. Alles was sie verdienten ging als Steuer an den Königshof und ihnen blieb nur trocken Brot. Die schäbigen Bauernkleider, die finsteren Gesichtsausdrücke und die scheue Zurückhaltung, offenbarten alles.

Im Gasthof „Zum alten Allas" wurden sie und Andre zwar vom Wirt herzlich begrüßt, aber Oscar wappnete sich schon innerlich auf Begegnung mit Robespierre. Aus seinem Mund erklangen die gleichen Worte über die Unterdrückung der Bauern durch Mönche und Adlige, wie sie die Stimme in ihr auf dem Herweg geschildert hatte. Robespierre bereute es, die Gratulationsrede gehalten zu haben und machte das neue Königspaar für die Hungersnot und Armut des Volkes verantwortlich.

„Aber den König und die Königin trifft keine Schuld...", versuchte Oscar einzuwenden, aber Robespierre bekräftigte nur noch seine Aussage: „...ich weiß nicht, ob es Euch überhaupt interessiert, aber das Land stirbt! Die Königin soll über ihre Verhältnisse leben und das heißt, dass der König sie einfach gewähren lässt! Sie ist auch verantwortlich für das Tun der Adligen und Mönche, die das einfache Volk unterdrücken..."

Das Gespräch mit Robespierre bewirkte nichts, egal wie sehr sich Oscar anstrengte. Er verließ das Gasthaus mit den entschlossenen Worten, dass sterbende Frankreich zu retten. Denn sein Herz schlug nur für dieses Land.

„Oscar, halte an! Du reitest das Pferd noch zu Schanden!" Sie hörte zwar Andre nicht weit hinter sich rufen, aber reagierte nicht und trieb ihr Pferd weiter an. Bitterkeit und Zorn wüteten in ihr.

Gestern ist wieder das vorgefallen, was sie durch die andere Oscar schon längst vorausgesehen hatte: Zuerst die Unterhaltung mit Robespierre, dann die Erkrankung des Bauernjungen, den sie zuvor mit seinem Vater angetroffen hatte. Sie brachte den Jungen unverzüglich zu einem Arzt und wachte mit seinen Eltern die ganze Nacht über ihn. Heute früh ging es ihm viel besser und er würde wieder gesund werden. Oscar hatte den Arzt bezahlt und der Bauernfamilie noch etwas Geld überlassen. Jedoch wusste sie, dass ihre Mildtätigkeit nur ein kleiner Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein war.

„_Reite langsamer! Du wirst gleich stürzen!",_ warnte sie die Stimme.

„_Das ist mir gleich!",_ beschied Oscar ohne anzuhalten: _„Das Volk beginnt sich vom Königspaar abzuwenden! Es wird genauso geschehen wie du es erlebt hast, das ist mir gerade klar geworden!" _

„_Du kannst es aber noch verhindern! Oder willst du aufgeben?" _

„_Nein, niemals! Ich werde es weiter versuchen! Ich muss es verhindern, sonst..."_ weiter kam Oscar mit ihren aufgewühlten Gedanken nicht. Ihr Pferd rutschte aus und warf sie aus dem Sattel. In einem Bogen flog sie durch die Luft und landete rücklings im Gras. Ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und verzog schmerzlich ihr Gesicht.

„Oscar! Bist du verletzt?", hörte sie einen Schreckenslaut von Andre und im nächsten Moment, spürte sie schon seine Hände. Sie befühlten ihren Puls an der Halsschlagader. Dann hob er sie auf seine Arme und brachte sie an den nächsten Baum, wo er sich mit ihr niederließ und ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß bettete. Oscar protestierte nicht, in seinen Augen war sie bewusstlos. „Ach Oscar...", dachte er wehmütig bei sich: „...an deiner Oberfläche bist du so kalt wie die Eisblumen im Winter, aber in deinem Herzen brennt das Feuer der Leidenschaft. Ich muss zugeben, gerade das gefällt mir so an dir."

Oscar umgab eine unvermittelte Wärme und Geborgenheit, die sie schon bei seiner ersten Umarmung verspürt hatte. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite um, zog ihre Knie leicht an sich und verdrängte ihre Knochenschmerzen. Andre strich ihr kaum berührend durch das Haar, darauf bedacht, dass sie das nicht merken würde und genoss diesen Moment. Oscar dagegen spürte das, aber ließ es ihm gewähren und verfiel in einem ohnmachtähnlichen Schlaf.

Wie aus dem Nichts, sah sie die blondgelockte Frau in den Kleidern, die sie gerade selbst an hatte: Die dunkle Hose, die blass grüne Weste und der braunrote Mantel, waren detailgetreu abgebildet. Die Frau sah an sich verwundert herab. „Das ist doch meine Zivilkleidung!" Ein grelles Licht umhüllte sie, kaum sie das aussprach. Systematisch bedeckte sie ihre Augen schützend mit dem Armgelenk, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Das Licht ließ nach. Sie bewegte ihren Arm vorsichtig nach unten und erblickte die schöne Landschaft von Arras, wo sie zu ihren Lebzeiten mit Andre eine Rast eingelegt hatte. Dieselben Hügeln, dieselben Bäume und das silberne Flüsschen. Ihr wurde warm vor Rührung. Hier hatten sie zu zweit den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet. Nur sie beide, ganz alleine. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben. Anstelle des Himmels und der Sonne, erblickte sie nur grau verhangenen Nebel.

„Oscar!", rief jemand nach ihr. Sie wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse. Auf dem Hügel, vor dem sie gerade mit Rücken gestanden hatte, erschien seine Silhouette. Er trug die gleiche Alltagskleidung wie noch zu seinen Lebzeiten. „Andre!", hauchte sie und er rannte schon zu ihr den Hügel hinab.

Sie fielen sich in Arme und ihre Lippen versiegelten sich im innigen Kuss. Sie kosteten jeden Augenblick ihrer Zweisamkeit aus, denn ihnen war bewusst, dass er von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Und dennoch gab es viele Fragen zwischen ihnen zu klären.

Von dem Kuss berauscht und gesättigt, standen sie in einer tiefen Umarmung. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er hielte sie in seinen Armen. „Andre?"

„Ja, Oscar?"

„Hast du einen Weg zu deinem wiedergeborenen Körper gefunden, so wie ich das bei mir getan habe?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich werde es weiter versuchen und nicht aufgeben." Andre drückte sie fester an sich.

Oscar spürte seine kurzfristige Verkrampfung, die Hilflosigkeit darin und sie litt mit ihm. „Irrst du noch immer in der Dunkelheit, Andre?"

„Nein. Nach der Begegnung mit dir, höre ich einen Gewehrschuss und finde mich in dem grauweißen Nebel wieder."

„Ach, Andre, mein Andre..." Oscar regte sich schwach in seinen Armen. „Warum können wir nicht einmal im Jenseits zusammen sein? Warum treffen wir uns in den Situationen, die wir schon erlebt haben und werden wieder getrennt?"

„Das ist mir auch nicht klar, meine Liebste..." In Andre stieg hilflose Wut und Aussichtslosigkeit zugleich auf.

„_Ich glaube, ich kenne die Antwort", _durchdrang eine weiche Frauenstimme in jungem Alter die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Was?", alle beide sahen verstört auf, aber entdeckten niemanden.

„Es hörte sich nach deiner Stimme, Oscar...", Andre schaute wieder seine Geliebte an.

Oscar erwiderte ihm den Blick, aber ihre Stirn krauste sich dabei. „Das war die Stimme meines wiedergeborenen Körpers."

„Sie kann uns sehen?", Andre war überrascht und fühlte sich auf einmal beobachtet.

„_Ja, ich kann euch sehen, aber nur wenn ich meine Augen zu habe und wenn ich dabei mit meinem Freund in Berührung komme", _erklärte ihm die Frauenstimme anstelle von Oscar, die jetzt auch so staunte wie er. Sie riss ihren Blick von ihm und sah stutzig nach oben, in den grauen Nebel. „Was meinst du damit: Wenn du mit deinem Freund in Berührung kommst?"

„_Sei nicht gleich so aufgebracht, Oscar, mein wertes Ich. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass wenn Andre... ich meine, mein Freund Andre mich berührt oder umarmt und ich dabei meine Augen schließe, dann findet ihr euch in mir zusammen. Und je nachdem, in welcher Stimmung ich mich befinde, ändert sich die Situation und die Umgebung um euch." _

„Ich verstehe...", seufzte Oscar überlegend. Jetzt leuchtete ihr so einiges ein. „Es sind also deine Empfindungen, in denen wir uns zusammenfinden..."

„_Das kann man so sagen..." _

„Einen Moment!", unterbrach Andre sie alle beide. Er stierte verdattert von Oscar nach oben in den Nebel und wieder zurück. „Ich verstehe fast gar nichts mehr! Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich zu meinen Lebzeiten nicht gewagt dich zu berühren oder gar zu umarmen, Oscar!"

„_Das liegt daran, Andre, weil deine Oscar in ihrem Leben sich eigene Gefühle nicht eingestehen konnte", _klärte ihn die weiche Frauenstimme freundlich auf: _„Sie ist zwar nach ihrem Tod in mir erwacht und ich bin sie, aber ich begehe nicht denselben Fehler. Im Bezug auf die Liebe zumindest nicht." _

„Das freut mich zu hören...", murmelte Andre hin- und hergerissen, zwischen Unglaube und Erleichterung.

Seine Oscar dagegen ähnelte dem beherrschten Kommandanten aus ihrem früheren Leben. „Wenn du nicht denselben Fehler begehst, wie du sagst, warum gestehst du dann deinem Andre nicht deine Liebe?"

„_Du verlangst von mir zu viel!" _Die weiche Frauenstimme klang verärgert: _„Es ist noch zu früh! Ich werde dieses Jahr erst zwanzig und ich kann ihm nicht von heute auf morgen meine Liebe gestehen! Das braucht seine Zeit und ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu! Im Gegensatz zu dir, Oscar, habe ich seine Liebe schon längst bemerkt und erwidere sie vorerst mit Freundschaft!" _

„Das freut mich zu hören...", brummte Oscar vor ihrer ebenfalls.

„_Ihr zwei passt wirklich zusammen." _Die weiche Frauenstimme klang wieder sanfter, als würde sie schmunzeln: _„Ich lasse euch jetzt alleine. Genießt den Augenblick, denn ich muss gleich aufwachen, sonst wird sich mein Freund unnötig Sorgen machen." _

„Wieso Sorgen?", wand Andre fraglich ein.

„_Wir sind in Arras. Ich bin vom Pferd gestürzt, den Rest erklärt dir deine Oscar", _meinte die weiche Frauenstimme von oben abschließend und verstummte.

Oscar erklärte ihren Andre noch kurz über die Begegnung mit Robespierre in Arras, die Erkrankung des kleinen Jungen und dem Sturz vom Pferd auf. Andre verstand somit, in welchem Kapitel ihres neuen Lebens sie schon angelangt waren. Zeitgleich begriff er auch, was es für sie beide bedeuten würde, wenn Oscars wiedergeborener Körper erwachen würde. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagte er bedauerlich und zog seine Oscar enger an sich.

„Ja." Auch Oscar verstand. „Wenigstens können wir uns bis zum nächsten Mal verabschieden."

„Das stimmt." Andre lächelte matt und küsste zart ihre Lippen.

Der Abschied schmeckte bitter, dennoch bestand die Hoffnung auf ein neues Wiedersehen. Zumindest waren ihre Fragen geklärt.

„Auf Wiedersehen, mein Geliebter...", verabschiedete sich Oscar zuversichtlich.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Liebste..." Andre ließ sie aus seinen Armen los. „Ich werde auf dich warten..." Dann ging er den Hügel hinauf ohne zurückzuschauen.

Oscar blieb wieder alleine, verlassen. Aber nicht mehr mit zerrissenen Gefühlen wie all die andere Male zuvor. Der graue Nebel stieg von oben herab, breitete sich aus und hüllte alles ein. Die Hügel, die Bäume und die ganze Landschaft von Arras verschwanden direkt vor ihren Augen. Ein greller Lichtstrahl brach durch den dichten Vorhang des Nebels und blendete sie. In dem Moment erwachte ihr wiedergeborener Körper aus der Ohnmacht und sie sah wieder mit ihren Augen.

„Oscar, endlich!", hörte die erwachte Oscar ihren Freund und drehte sich auf ihren Rücken. Sie ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in ihren Knochen und schaute ihn von unten an. „Wie lange war ich weggetreten?"

„So genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen, aber für mich lange genug." Andre schenkte ihr sein freundliches Lächeln.

Oscar zog ein Bein an sich, überhörte das Knacken ihrer Gelenke und saß auf. „Machen wir uns auf den Heimweg, Andre."

„Wenn es dir wieder gutgeht...", wand er vorsichtshalber ein.

„Es geht mir gut", ließ ihn Oscar nicht aussprechen: „Du bist ja bei mir."

„Ja, Oscar, ich bin bei dir, für immer und ewig..." dachte Andre bei sich, während er sich hochrappelte und ihr auf die Beine half.

Oscar schwankte ein wenig, aber fasste sich gleich wieder. Keine Schwäche zeigen und nicht aufgeben, egal was passiert und wie es ihr dabei ging, gehörten zu ihren Stärken. Nur ein unterdrücktes Ächzen entfuhr ihren Lippen, als sie in den Sattel stieg und ihr Pferd antraben ließ. Vor ihnen lag ein langer Weg und Oscar meisterte ihn gut, selbstsicher und ohne wehklagen.


	14. Chapter 14 - Wieder am Hofe

Wieder zu Hause angekommen, wurde Oscar unverzüglich in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters bestellt. Sie zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, trug eine gefasste Miene zur Schau und ging erhobenen Hauptes zu ihm. „Ich bin zurück, Vater!", grüßte sie ihn nach dem Betreten des Zimmers.

„Was fällt dir ein das Haus zu verlassen!", schimpfte General de Jarjayes auf sie los und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, die sie tapfer ertrug.

„Ich wollte wissen, wir unsere Bauern leben!", rechtfertigte sich Oscar, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, seinen Tadel weiterzuführen. Sie schilderte ihm, wie die Bauern litten und hungerten, während Adlige auf ihre Kosten lebten. „Warum muss das so sein, Vater? Haben Adlige etwa kein Herz?", beendete sie ihren Bericht verbittert und fügte noch wissentlich hinzu: „Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen, sonst werden schreckliche Dinge geschehen!"

Der General knirschte verständnislos mit seinen Zähnen. Was war bloß in seine Tochter gefahren? Sie war doch sonst so gehorsam! Der halbe Hofstaat war stolz auf sie und sie missachtet stattdessen die Anordnungen Ihrer Majestät! Wusste Oscar denn nicht, dass sie dafür ihres Postens als Kommandant enthoben werden konnte? Oder war ihr das nicht von Bedeutung? Und warum interessierte sie sich mehr für die Bauern, anstelle für ihren Rang und Titel? Er musste ihr das unbedingt ausreden! „Das braucht dich nicht zu kümmern!", beschied er grimmig und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf sie: „Du bist eine Adlige, merke dir das! Solche Leute gehören nicht zu dir! Und wenn du nicht ausgelastet bist, verbessere lieber deine Fechtkünste!" Mit den Worten marschierte er an ihr vorbei und ließ sie mit ihrem Zorn alleine.

„_Nimm es ihm nicht übel, Oscar..."_, beschwichtigte sie die Stimme im mitfühlenden Tonfall: _„Zu meinen Lebzeiten habe ich Vater das Gleiche erklärt und er hatte genauso reagiert. Vater steht mit Leib und Seele treu in Diensten seiner Majestät. Er wünscht sich nichts anderes, als das du in seine Fußstapfen trittst." _

„Das ist mir egal!", knurrte Oscar für sich aufgebracht und ballte jähzornig ihre Hände zu Fäusten: „Eine Adlige? Na und, zur Hölle damit!"

Ohne dass sie es in ihrer Rage bemerkte, lief Andre an dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters zufällig vorbei. Die Tür stand breit offen und er entdeckte Oscar sofort mitten im Raum. Er blieb an der Türschwelle stehen und der Anblick seiner Freundin gefiel ihm nicht. Der General hatte sie anscheinend zur Strafe geohrfeigt und ihr eine Predigt gehalten. Oscar hatte bestimmt alles tapfer über sich ergehen lassen und nun, wo er weg war, ließ sie ihrer Wut und Verzweiflung freien Lauf. Krampfhaft versuchte sie ihre Emotionen zu bändigen und erzitterte dabei. Andre schmerzte es zutiefst, sie in solcher Verfassung sehen zu müssen. Er machte einen Schritt über die Türschwelle, um Oscar in seinen Armen zu trösten, aber blieb sogleich wieder wie angewurzelt stehen. General de Jarjayes oder sonst jemand, konnte das Arbeitszimmer aufsuchen und es wäre besser, wenn sie nicht in einer Umarmung gesehen werden würden - egal wie freundschaftlich sie gemeint sein würde. „Ist ja gut, Oscar...", sagte er stattdessen beruhigend in ihre Richtung.

Oscar hörte ihn und schaute blitzschnell zu ihm hinüber. Er wollte sie mit seinen Worten nur trösten. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten aber andere Gedanken: _„Nein, Andre, es ist nichts gut! Das Volk wird sich gegen den Adel erheben, wenn nichts unternommen wird! Ich habe das schon genug in meinen Träumen gesehen! Du und ich werden zu den ersten Opfern zählen!" _

„_So darfst du nicht denken, Oscar!",_ meinte die Stimme in ihr beschwichtigend: _„Du kannst vielleicht nicht alles verhindern, aber seinen und auch deinen Tod ganz bestimmt!"_

Oscar gab ihr insgeheim recht. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und entspannte sich. Von einem Moment auf dem anderen, strahlte sie wieder ihre Anmut und Würde aus. Es war noch nicht alles verloren. Zwischen allen Zweifeln und der Bitterkeit bestand immer noch Hoffnung.

Oscar verbrachte den restlichen Tag auf ihrem Zimmer. Sie spielte Klavier, trank mit Andre gemeinsam Tee und ihr Gemüt kühlte sich ab. Die Stimme in ihr offenbarte noch zusätzlich, dass das Mädchen Rosalie demnächst vor ihrem Anwesen erscheinen sollte. Oscar sollte sich darauf vorbereiten.

Das geschah spätnachts, als sie ihre Mutter von Versailles abholte. Madame Emilie de Jarjayes brach im Palast zusammen, woraufhin die Königin sie gleich nach Hause schickte. Oscar begegnete im Vorhof von Versailles Ihrer Majestät, während Andre ihre Mutter aus dem Palastgebäude holte. Marie Antoinette freute sich, Oscar zu sehen. „Gut, dass Ihr da seid! Euer Mutter soll sich zuhause ausruhen und wir sehen uns dann morgen!"

„Danke, Majestät." Oscar schmunzelte in sich hinein. Die drei Monate ihres Hausarrestes waren noch lange nicht vorbei. Marie Antoinette hatte mit einem Augenzwinkern die Strafe auf einen Monat reduziert und nach ihrem königlichen Kalender, war diese Frist heute abgelaufen.

„Verzeiht, Majestät, aber wir müssen weiter fahren, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Ball." Eine Frau in der Kutsche beugte sich nach vorne zu der Königin und geriet in Oscars Sicht.

„_Das ist die Madame de Polignac!",_ zischte aufgebracht die Stimme in Oscar: _„Sie ist also schon am Hofe! Du musst etwas unternehmen, Oscar, bevor sie das Vertrauen der Königin gewinnt!" _

„_Ich werde mich ab morgen darum kümmern",_ versprach sich Oscar selbst und begleitete die wegfahrende Kutsche mit finsteren Blicken. Die genannte Madame verursachte in ihr sogleich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie würde im Verborgenen etwas gegen sie unternehmen, aber zuerst war Rosalie an der Reihe! Bei dem Mädchen, würde sie alles genauso machen, wie die andere Oscar in ihrem früheren Leben.

Andre kam schon bald mit Madame de Jarjayes an und half ihr mit Oscar in die Kutsche. Und als sie etwas später auf ihren Anwesen ankamen, begegneten sie Rosalie. Das junge Mädchen verwechselte in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit Madame de Jarjayes mit der Mörderin ihrer Mutter und wollte sie aus Rache mit ihrem Messer umbringen. Aber Oscar gelang es, das Attentat zu vereiteln.

Normalerweise nahm man die Täter fest und stellte sie vor Gericht, aber nicht so Oscar. Sie kannte die Beweggründe von Rosalie und überredete ihre Mutter nichts davon ihrem Vater zu erzählen. „Sie hat unüberlegt und aus Verzweiflung gehandelt. Das war nicht ihre Absicht und ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Bitte habt Einsehen, Mutter."

Emilie de Jarjayes war im Grunde genommen ein weichherziger Mensch und Oscar war die einzige Tochter, die ihr übrig geblieben war. Alle anderen verließen schon vor Jahrzehnten das Elternhaus und hatten sich seitdem kaum gemeldet. Oscar wurde aus diesem Grund zu ihrem Liebling: Weil sie genau so ein gutes und für Gerechtigkeit schlagendes Herz besaß – auch wenn sie das nicht zeigte. Durch ihre Erziehung, durfte sie das nicht einmal. Reynier de Jarjayes hatte aus ihr einen Soldaten gemacht und da hatten weiche Frauengefühle keinen Platz. Emilie zeigte Oscar ihr mütterliches Lächeln. „Für dich habe ich immer Einsehen, meine Tochter. Rosalie kann meinetwegen hier bleiben und deinem Vater sagen wir, du hast sie in deine Dienste aufgenommen, weil du ein persönliches Dienstmädchen suchst."

„Ich danke Euch, Mutter." Oscar nahm sich zufrieden Rosalie an, nachdem sie vorerst ihre Wehklagen angehört hatte. Sie wusste zwar schon alles über sie, aber sie wollte es so und beließ daher alles wie es sein sollte. Aber nur bei Rosalie.

Auf Oscars Rückkehr am Hofe freute sich besonders Graf Victor Clemont de Girodel. Kein Wunder, denn er schwärmte insgeheim für sie. Oscar mochte seine Gesellschaft und er war ihr stets ein treuer Kamerad. Aber ihr Herz würde er nie gewinnen können.

Eine Kutsche mit einer Frau raste an ihnen vorbei. _„Madame de Polignac!",_ zischte die Stimme in Oscar aufgewühlt.

„Sie hat es aber eilig!", murmelte Oscar halblaut und zog ihre Augenbrauen missmutig zusammen.

Graf de Girodel hatte ihr Murmeln gehört und verzog genauso wie Oscar sein Gesicht. „Madame de Polignac", erklärte er ihr: „So wie ihre Kutsche rasant ist, so rasend ist auch ihr Aufstieg zur Macht. Während Euer Abwesenheit muss es ihr irgendwie gelungen sein, das Vertrauen der Königin zu gewinnen..."

„_Wie bitte?", _brauste die Stimme in Oscar beinahe wutentbrannt auf: _„Du musst die Königin sofort warnen, Oscar! De Polignac ist die habgierigste und gefährlichste Frau die ich je gesehen habe! Sie wird Marie Antoinette schaden! Und auch dir!" _

„_Ich weiß",_ unterbrach sie Oscar in Gedanken: _„Dank dir, weiß ich was geschieht, wenn ich nicht einschreite." _

Sofort begab sich Oscar zu der Königin und bat sie um ein vertrauliches Gespräch. In dem Salon ihrer Majestät und nachdem die Königin alle ihre Hofdamen weggeschickt hatte, trug Oscar direkt ihr Anliegen vor. Sie saßen an einem Tisch bei Tee und Konfekts - wie damals, bei ihrer allerersten Unterredung, als Marie Antoinette noch Kronprinzessin war. „Euer Majestät, ich ersuche Euch mit einer Bitte." Und wie damals, rührte Oscar ihren Tee nicht an. „Aus einer sicheren Quelle habe ich einiges über Madame de Polignac erfahren und das Meiste war nichts Gutes. Darum bitte ich Euch inständig, seid vorsichtig und hört nicht auf sie..."

„Aber Oscar...", Marie Antoinette setzte ihre Tasse von den Lippen ab und stellte sie auf die Untertasse. Sie lächelte wie immer gütig, wobei in ihren Augen eine Note von Traurigkeit lag. Ob sie den Grafen von Fersen noch vermisste oder weil sie immer noch keinen Erben zur Welt gebracht hatte, konnte Oscar nicht deuten. Vielleicht von beidem etwas. Marie Antoinette sprach schon würdevoll weiter: „Madame de Polignac ist eine ganz nette Dame. Ich mag sie. Sie hilft mir in vielen Sachen. Sie ist meine Freundin geworden. Und ich versichere Euch, Oscar, Eure Sorgen sind unbegründet. Ihr wisst doch selbst, dass falsche Gerüchte überall lauern können."

Das war es also! Die Königin vertraute de Polignac schon vom ganzen Herzen. Oscar setzte dennoch erneut an und sah dabei eindringlich in die Augen von Marie Antoinette: „Die Gerüchte, die über Madame de Polignac im Laufe sind, entsprechen aber der Wahrheit, Eure Majestät..."

„Nein, nein, Oscar, Ihr übertreibt!", Marie Antoinette ließ sie nicht weiter sprechen: „Ihr seid doch erst seit heute wieder in Versailles, da könnt Ihr schon nicht alles gesehen und gehört haben! Meine liebe Oscar, Ihr werdet vom Gegenteil überzeugt sein, wenn Ihr sie richtig kennengelernt habt."

„Verzeiht mir, Majestät, aber darauf lege ich keinen Wert." Oscar erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und verbeugte sich knapp vor der Königin. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich muss zu meinen Pflichten als Kommandant zurück."

„Ich trage Euch nichts nach, Oscar." Marie Antoinette verabschiedete sie mit ihrem typischen, freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Geht nur, ich will Euch keineswegs von Euren Pflichten abhalten."

Oscar verließ die Königin mit dem miserablen Gefühl im Magen, dass das Gespräch nichts gebracht hatte. Marie Antoinette war einfach zu leichtgläubig. Und Oscar kam nicht mehr an sie heran. Madame de Polignac hatte sie vollends in ihrer Hand, ohne dass diese es wahr haben wollte.

Dann begann Marie Antoinette auch noch mit dem Glücksspiel, das nur dem Bann des Königs unterlag. Sie geriet in Unsummen von astronomischen Schulden.

Das hielt Oscar irgendwann nicht mehr aus und erstürmte ungebeten die Gemächer der Königin. Sie zog vor ihr das Schwert und richtete es vor sich in die Höhe. „Eure Majestät, ich bitte Euch inständig: Hört mit dem Glücksspiel auf! Wenn Ihr mir aber diese Bitte nicht erfüllt, dann möchte ich nicht mehr leben!"

Die Königin starrte sie vorerst schreckensbleich an, dann entspannte sie sich und senkte beschämt ihren Blick. „Ihr könnt Euer Schwert einstecken, Oscar. Ich habe mit dem Glücksspiel bereits aufgehört. Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr Euch um mich so viel sorgen musstet..."

Madame de Polignac befand sich auch im Salon und lachte Oscar insgeheim aus. Diese unterdrückte ihre aufkeimende Wut. Die beiden Frauen waren sich gegenseitig ein Dorn im Auge.

„_Sei auf der Hut, Oscar, mein eigenes Ich. Sie hegt gegen dich einen großen Groll",_ warnte Oscar die altbekannte Stimme: _„Sie wird versuchen, dich auszuspielen. Ich weiß das genau, denn ich habe das erlebt." _

„_Ich bin auf alles gefasst", _dachte Oscar selbstbewusst bei sich: _„Alle Ränke, die sie gegen mich schmieden wird, werden ihr nichts nützen. Leider habe ich noch keine Beweise, um sie zu überführen..." _

„_Die hatte ich auch nicht gehabt...",_ seufzte die Stimme in ihr bedauernd.


	15. Chapter 15 - Ränke

Die Kerzen in dem dreifachen Kerzenständer auf dem Tisch in Rosalies Zimmer waren weit nach Mitternacht schon zur Hälfte abgebrannt. Es war ein langer Abend gewesen. Auf dem Tisch lagen aufgestapelte oder bereits aufgeschlagene Bücher mit allerlei Namen Adliger. Auf zweien davon ruhten die im Sitzen eingeschlafenen Oberkörper von Rosalie und Andre. Zusammen mit Oscar hatten sie in den Büchern geblättert, um die leibliche Mutter von Rosalie zu finden. Es war etwa kurz nach Mitternacht, als die beiden langsam die Müdigkeit übermannte, sie ihre Arme auf eines der Bücher vor sich legten, darauf ihre Köpfe betteten und schließlich einschliefen. Zuerst Andre, dann Rosalie. Nur Oscar blieb hellwach und blätterte in einem der Bücher vor sich auf dem Tisch, ohne richtig darin zu lesen.

„_Schau dir bitte Andre an"_, meldete sich die Stimme in ihr mit einer gewissen Sehnsucht.

„_Wieso sollte ich?"_ Oscar blätterte ungerührt weiter. _„Ich muss den Namen finden. Das habe ich Rosalie versprochen." _

„_Dort steht keine Martine Gabrielle! In keinem der Bücher und das weißt du genau!"_ Die Stimme hörte sich gekränkt an: _„Madame de Polignac hieß früher so und hat aus unerklärlichen Gründen ihren Namen geändert! Deshalb ist sie in keinem der Bücher verzeichnet!" _

„_Das weiß ich doch schon alles." _Oscar zuckte beiläufig mit ihren Schultern und überblätterte die nächste Seite im Buch. _„Ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen." _

„_Du bist genauso ein Dickschädel wie ich es war!" _

„_Ich bin ja du, deiner Prognose nach zu beurteilen." _

„_Oscar, bitte!"_ Die Stimme in ihr nahm einen flehenden Klang an: _„Ich möchte ihn nur mit deinen Augen ansehen! Ich habe meinen Andre schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr friedlich schlafen gesehen..." _

„_Wenn du ihn überhaupt jemals schlafen gesehen hast. Bis auf das eine Mal mit dir vielleicht..."_ Das war ihrerseits zu sarkastisch und Oscar schämte sich sofort. Bevor ihr anderes Ich gekränkt und wütend auf sie schimpfte, entschuldigte sie sich auf ihre eigene Art. _„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Nun gut...",_ gab Oscar entrüstet nach, bevor das schlechte Gewissen sie überkam. Sie schob das Buch von sich und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf den ruhenden Kopf von Andre. _„Bist du nun zufrieden?"_

„_Ja, danke, jetzt fühle ich mich viel besser!"_ Die Stimme in ihr hörte sich weder wütend noch schmollend an. Ihr entfloh stattdessen ein rührender Seufzer und sie verfiel der Melancholie: _„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr... er war immer bei mir, er hat mich nie im Stich gelassen... mein geliebter Andre..." _

Oscar schluckte hart. Die Worte drangen ihr bis ins Herz und zerrten an ihm quälend. Sie war wie gefesselt. Sie konnte nicht mehr davon ablassen, Andre zu beobachten, ihn im Schlaf zu betrachten. Er befand sich ihr gegenüber. Sie sah nur eine Gesichtshälfte von ihm, die andere ruhte auf seinem angewinkelten Arm. Darunter das aufgeschlagene Buch. Fast die Hälfte seines Oberkörpers lag auf der Tischkante.

Oscar musterte sein dunkles Haar, das mit einer Schleife zu einem Zopf gebunden war, seine Schläfe und sein hervor lugendes Ohr. Ein wohliger Schauer kribbelte ihr den Rücken herab, als ihr Augenmerk seine Gesichtshälfte erfasste.

Die dichte Augenbraue und die Wimpern seines geschlossenen Auges ähnelten der Farbe der dunkelbraunen Erde - wie auch sein Haar. Ihres hingegen erinnerte an helles Gold, wie das der Sonne.

Dieser Vergleich war ihr bisher nie aufgefallen. Oscar verglich im Geiste auch die Augenfarben: Seine Augen trugen die Farbe von dunklem Gras oder den Blättern an den Bäumen im vorangeschrittenen Sommer. Ihre eigene Augenfarbe verglich sie mit dem Blau des Himmels.

Die Sonne hoch am Himmel war ein wichtiger Bestandteil für das Grün der Erde. Es brauchte sie. Ohne sie würde es vergehen und verdorren. Aber die Sonne besaß genauso die Macht über alles Grün zu richten. Sie war unnahbar und unannehmbar. So fern und doch so nah.

Zwei Gegensätze, die in der Natur miteinander verknüpft waren und dennoch besaß jeder von ihnen seine eigene Funktion. Sie zogen sich gegenseitig schon immer an, aber kamen keinen Schritt näher. Dafür waren sie einfach zu unterschiedlich.

Genau wie der blaue Himmel über die dunkle Erde. Wie die goldgelbe Sonne über das Grün. Oder wie sie, Oscar, in ihrem hohen Rang und Position über ihren Freund Andre, der nicht nur einfacher Herkunft war, sondern kaum noch etwas besaß, außer der sicheren Stellung als ihr persönlicher Gardist.

Der letzte Vergleich erschreckte Oscar. Nein, so durfte das nicht sein! Sie und Andre waren doch beide gleich! Was bedeutete schon Rang und Titel für die tief verbundene Freundschaft?! Oder vielleicht gar noch mehr als Freundschaft?

Ein leises Schnaufen entrann Andres gerader Nase und sein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben. Die faltenlose Stirn und die makellosen Gesichtszüge wirkten so entspannt und friedlich, dass Oscar sich davon hinreißen ließ. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie schön es sich angefühlt hatte, in seinen Armen getröstet zu werden. Das lag zwar schon einige Jahre zurück, aber irgendwie währte das Gefühl bis jetzt. Unwillkürlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie seine Umarmung vermisste.

„_Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?",_ ertönte ihr anderes Ich.

„_Kann sein...",_ Oscar bewegte ihre Lippen, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Ihr Blick heftete sich weiterhin auf Andre und ihr Herz zog sich wehmütig zusammen. _„Aber ich kann ihm das nicht sagen... noch nicht... Vielleicht sollte er lieber den ersten Schritt machen..." _

„_Das wird er niemals tun, Oscar. Er hat Angst, dass du dich dann von ihm abwendest, ihn nicht mehr sehen willst und die Freundschaft zwischen euch beendest." _

„_Du hast recht, mein wertes Ich..." _Oscar stellte sich bildlich vor, wie es ablaufen könnte, wenn er den ersten Schritt machen würde und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein harter Schlag. _„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich würde ihn in der Tat nicht mehr als Freund ansehen. Es liegt alles an mir... ich muss den ersten Schritt wagen, aber ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit dazu..." _

„_Wie alt bist du jetzt eigentlich schon?" _

„_Dieses Jahr werde ich dreiundzwanzig..."_

„_Dreiundzwanzig?!"_ Die Stimme in ihr klang aufgebracht: _„Du hast nur noch knapp zwölf Jahre Zeit...!" _

„_Ich werde es spätestens nächstes Jahr tun, ich verspreche es..."_ Oscar riss ihren Blick von Andre und senkte ihn auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor sich auf dem Tisch. Weniger als zwölf Jahre noch! Eigentlich noch genügend Zeit. Und dennoch schien sie ihr knapper zu werden. Wo war die Zeit, als sie der königlichen Garde beitrat? Als sie die hellseherischen Träume bekommen hatte? Und als sie sich der Stimme in sich bewusst wurde? Das alles lag schon fast neun Jahre zurück! Ihre Wimpern schimmerten ungewollt feucht. Sie fasste sich an den Brustkorb. Es tat ihr weh zu verstehen, dass sie bisher nur Bruchteile davon erreicht hatte, was sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte.

Das Kerzenlicht flatterte, brannte seine restlichen Reserven auf und warf schwache Schatten auf die beiden Schlafenden. Oscar hatte sich längst wieder gefangen und blätterte in einem der letzten Bücher, ohne all die Namen der adligen Damen wirklich zu lesen. Schon bald breitete sich langsam der Morgengrauen auf den Zimmerwänden aus. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen nicht länger auf sich warten und gleich mit ihnen erwachte Andre aus seinem Schlaf. Er richtete sich auf, reckte dabei gähnend seine Glieder und wollte gerade Rosalie aufwecken, aber Oscar hielt ihn flüsternd auf: „Lass sie noch schlafen, Andre. Bedenke, was ihr gestern alles passiert ist." Sie sprach von der Begegnung mit Madame de Polignac und dass Rosalie sie richten wollte, weil diese ihre Ziehmutter auf dem Gewissen hatte. Oscar war noch rechtzeitig dazwischen gegangen und konnte das Schlimmste verhindern.

„Du hast recht." Andre ließ von seinem Vorhaben ab und sah Oscar richtig an. Als hätte sie das gespürt, hob sie ihren Blick von dem Buch und richtete ihn auf ihren langjährigen Freund. Nicht einmal einen Hauch von Müdigkeit konnte man ihr ansehen. Keine rötlichen Ringe, keine schlaffen und matten Linien auf ihrem undurchschaubaren Gesicht. Andre war sich sicher: Oscar hatte die ganze Nacht durchgemacht! Aber wie machte sie das nur? „Ich habe mich gefragt, was machen wir, wenn wir den Namen nicht finden?", sagte er parallel zu seinen eigentlichen Gedanken.

„Hmm..." Oscar dachte kurz nach. Es gab da eine Möglichkeit, aber die war ohnehin nutzlos. Sie konnten eine gewisse Hofdame der Königin befragen, die sich mit den Namen aller Adligen auskannte, aber Oscar verwarf das. Sie wusste, dass die besagte Madame im Versailles nicht anzutreffen sein würde.

„_Sie ist zu ihrer schwer erkrankten Mutter aufgebrochen, soweit ich mich erinnere",_ bestätigte ihr die Stimme zusätzlich. _„Und an dem Tag, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist mir ein schwerer Leuchter beinahe auf den Kopf gefallen." _

„_Dann bleibe ich besser zuhause",_ dachte Oscar in sich hinein schmunzelnd. Sie würde Madame de Polignac keine Möglichkeit geben, ihr zu schaden. Wieder an Andre gewandt meinte sie in ihrem überlegenden Ton: „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich in der Nähe von Versailles umhören würdest?"

„Das könnte ich selbstverständlich tun, Oscar. Kommst du da nicht mit?"

„Nein, Andre. Ich bleibe heute bei Rosalie und kümmere mich um sie. Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen möchte ich sie nur ungern alleine lassen."

Andre kehrte etwa um die Mittagszeit zurück. Oscar und Rosalie absolvierten gerade ihre Fechtübung im Hinterhof des Anwesens. Das brachen sie sofort ab, als Andre auf sie zukam.

„Und hattest du Erfolg?", fragte ihn Oscar sogleich.

Andre schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf. „Leider nein. Ich kann doch dort nicht überall frei herumlaufen. Nur an deiner Seite und mit dir zusammen, kann ich das."

„Schon gut, Andre, ich hätte daran denken sollen...", sagte Oscar entschuldigend. Nicht alle Menschen, egal ob Hochadel oder nicht, konnten sich in Versailles frei bewegen. Manche Bereiche durften nur die königliche Mitglieder und ihre engsten Vertrauten betreten. Oscars ansehnliche Position als Kommandant des königlichen Garderegiments erlaubte ihr dagegen, im Schloss überall hingehen zu können.

Rosalie senkte verloren ihre Schultern, worauf Oscar sie gleich zuversichtlich aufmunterte: „Kopf hoch, Rosalie. Wir werden deine leibliche Mutter schon finden."

„Ich danke Euch, Lady Oscar." Rosalie versuchte ein Lächeln und ihre Augen glänzten angetan.

Oscar erwiderte ihr das Lächeln, aber nicht den Glanz in den Augen. Sie wandte sich wieder Andre zu: „Gibt es sonst irgendwelche Neuigkeiten vom Hof?"

„Nichts besonderes, Oscar. Außer, dass ein schwerer Leuchter mitten auf einer Treppe heruntergefallen ist, gibt es nichts Neues zu berichten."

„Ein schwerer Leuchter?" Rosalie schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.

Oscar blieb gelassen. „Ist jemand dabei zu Schaden gekommen, Andre?"

„Soweit ich gehört habe, nein", antwortete ihr Freund wahrheitsgemäß.

„_Der Leuchter hatte dir gegolten, Oscar",_ fügte die Stimme in ihr beiläufig hinzu: _„Aber du hättest ohnehin überlebt. Dank Andre. Er hätte dich gerettet." _

„_Ja, ich weiß",_ dachte Oscar bei sich. So würde sie weitere Attentate von Madame de Polignac auf sich umgehen können.

Am gleichen Abend, als Draußen schon Dunkelheit herrschte, fuhr eine Kutsche auf das Anwesen de Jarjayes ein. Oscar unterrichtete Rosalie in der französischen Geschichte auf ihrem Zimmer, als ein fremder Lakai zu ihr geleitet wurde. „Ihre Majestät schickt mich zu Euch. Sie möchtet Euch umgehend sprechen."

„Zu dieser späten Stunde?" Oscar legte überrascht das Geschichtsbuch auf den Tisch und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

„_Das ist eine Falle!",_ warnte sie die andere Oscar in ihr zeitgleich: _„Als ich dem schweren Leuchter entkam, wurde auf mich an demselben Abend das nächste Attentat verübt!" _

„_Ich erinnere mich. Das hast du mir schon mal gezeigt",_ meinte Oscar in Gedanken und erarbeitete gleich schnell ihren eigenen Plan.

Rosalie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und drückte ein Buch an sich. Es passte ihr nicht, dass Oscar um diese Zeit zu der Königin bestellt wurde. Bevor sie jedoch ihren Einwand äußerte, sprach Oscar schon an sie gewandt: „Rosalie, gehe bitte zu Andre und sage ihm, er soll unsere Pferde satteln."

„Wird gemacht, Lady Oscar." Obwohl es Rosalie nicht gefiel und sie gerne protestiert hätte, befolgte sie die Anweisung sofort.

„Es ist nicht nötig, die Pferde satteln zu lassen, Lady Oscar", wand der vermeintliche Lakai etwas erschrocken ein: „Ihre Majestät hat doch eine Kutsche geschickt und ich soll Euch zu ihr fahren."

„Mit den Pferden geht es schneller", speiste ihn Oscar trocken ab. Sie ging auf ihn zu und zog ihre Augenbrauen stutzig zusammen. „Ihr könnt meinetwegen schon vorfahren. Ich ziehe nur noch schnell meine Uniform an."

„Aber Lady Oscar...", der Mann wirkte unsicher.

Oscar blieb Schulter an Schulter zu ihm stehen und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von der Seite zu. „Habt Ihr etwas zu verbergen?"

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung..."

„Dann haltet mich nicht noch mehr auf!", fuhr ihn Oscar barsch an. Dann marschierte sie auf ihr Zimmer, ohne den Lakai weiter zu beachten.

„_Was hast du vor?",_ fragte die Stimme in ihr unterwegs.

„_Ich reite mit Andre dem Kutscher nach, bis zu der Stelle wo der Überfall stattfinden soll. Dann verhafte ich ein paar Täter, stelle sie vor Gericht und überführe somit Madame de Polignac!" _

„_Keine üble Idee!",_ lobte sie die Stimme beeindruckt: _„Ich hätte an deiner Stelle genauso gehandelt!" _

Auf ihren Zimmer tauschte Oscar ihre bequeme Hauskleidung gegen die Uniform, legte schnell ihren Degen an und lief nach Draußen auf den Hof, wo Andre mit gesattelten Pferden und Rosalie auf sie wartete.

„Die Kutsche ist schon fortgefahren", meldete Andre, kaum dass sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Das macht nichts. Ich kenne den Weg", sagte Oscar knapp und griff nach den Zügeln ihres weißen Schimmels.

Rosalie näherte sich ihr vorsichtig an und bat sie, nicht zu der Königin aufzubrechen. „...wir wollten doch noch Grammatik üben", fügte sie flehend hinzu.

„Wir sind gleich wieder da, Rosalie. Mache dir keine Sorgen." Oscar stieg rasch auf ihr Pferd und gab ihm die Sporen, bevor Rosalie ihre weiteren Bitten äußern konnte.

Andre tat es Oscar gleich und Rosalie sah ihnen lange nach, bis die nächtliche Dunkelheit ihre Silhouetten außerhalb der Tore verschlang. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und war am verzweifeln. Die Königin besaß alles, was ihr Herz begehrte und sie nur die Zuneigung zu Lady Oscar. Rosalie fiel ein, dass sie eigentlich mitreiten wollte, aber nun war es zu spät, darum zu bitten. Oscar war fort. „Ich werde auf Euch warten, bis Ihr zurück seid...", redete sie auf sich ein: „...und dann üben wir Grammatik. Es wird alles gut..."


	16. Chapter 16 - Fünftes Wiedersehen

Oscar und Andre ließen das Anwesen ein gutes Stück hinter sich. Schwärzliche Dunkelheit der Nacht erschwerte ihnen die Sicht. Aber ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell daran und sie erkannten bald Umrisse der Bäume von beiden Seiten der verlaufenden Straße. Der weiße Mond und die leuchtenden Sterne auf dem kaum bewölkten Himmelsgrund halfen ihnen bisschen den Weg zuerkennen.

„_Oscar, biege hier ab und folge dem breiten Pfad durch den Wald."_ Die Stimme wies sie an, wo sie hin reiten sollten. Oscar entdeckte links von ihr eine Art Allee und dirigierte ihr Pferd dorthin.

„Dieser Weg ist mir unbekannt, Oscar", meldete sich Andre verwundert. Er ritt neben ihr her im gemächlichen Trab.

„Wir nehmen eine Abkürzung", speiste ihn Oscar mit einer knappen Ausrede ab.

„Wollen wir uns nicht ein wenig beeilen?"

„Das brauchen wir nicht, Andre. Wir nehmen doch eine Abkürzung." Oscar sprach gelassen und beherrscht, aber jede Sehne ihres Körpers war angespannt. Ihre Augen und Ohren waren gleichfalls überall auf der Hut, wie bei einem Jäger, der seine Beute unauffällig verfolgte.

Andre merkte nichts davon. Wenn Oscar es so sagte, dann würde es auch so stimmen. „Was meinst du, was die Königin um diese Zeit von dir will?"

„Sei bitte still!" Oscar dämpfte auf einmal ihre Stimme: „Hörst du das denn nicht?"

„Was?", wollte Andre nachfragen und hörte schließlich selber fremdartige Geräusche und das leises Schnaufen von Pferden irgendwo vor ihnen. Er verstummte und spannte seine Muskeln an. Oscar schien zu wissen, was da vor sich ging. Aber woher? Das war ihm ein Rätsel. Bald tauchte der Umriss einer Kutsche vor ihren Augen auf. Zwei Laternen am Kutschbock beleuchteten schwach die Umgebung.

Oscar zügelte unvermittelt ihr Pferd. „Das ist die Kutsche, die mich zu Marie Antoinette bringen sollte!"

Andre bewog sein Pferd direkt neben Oscars Schimmel stehen zu bleiben. Er sah sich die Kutsche genauer an und musste ihr Recht geben. Aber was war da los? Finstere Gestalten in Umhängen mit hohen Kragen standen bei dem Gefährt und unterhielten sich angestrengt mit dem Kutscher. Es sah nach einem Überfall aus und doch irgendwie nicht. Die Männer schienen einander zu kennen.

„Sie wollten mich in eine Falle locken, wie es aussieht", knurrte Oscar halblaut.

Andre bewunderte ihren Scharfsinn und hätte gerne gewusst, wie sie das erkannt hatte. Denn an dem Lakai, der sie zur Königin fahren sollte, war nichts auffällig gewesen! Er spitzte seine Ohren und hörte dessen laute Aussage vom Kutschbock: „...ich sagte euch doch schon: Sie bestand darauf, zu Pferd zu der Königin zu reiten! Wenn ich versucht hätte, sie umzustimmen mit der Kutsche zu fahren, dann hätte sie Verdacht geschöpft!"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte einer der Männer ratlos.

„Das wird Madame nicht gefallen...", erläuterte ein Zweiter.

Oscar zog leise ihren Degen. „Andre, mir nach!", beschied sie kaum hörbar und trieb ihr Pferd an.

Andre war vorerst irritiert. Sie wollte doch nicht etwa mit dieser Horde von Männern kämpfen?! Etwa ein Dutzend, mehr oder weniger, gegen zwei? Aber was konnte er schon dagegen tun? Oscar ritt schon vor und er würde sie nie im Leben im Stich lassen! Er seufzte schwer, zog auch sein Schwert und holte sie im leichten Galopp ein.

Die Männer an der Kutsche horchten auf und sahen achtsam um. „Da kommt jemand!", stieß einer zischend von sich aus: „Ich höre Pferde!"

„Ganz ruhig!", befahl ein anderer: „Wir schauen erst mal wer das ist!"

Zwei Pferde kamen auf sie zu - ein weißes und ein dunkelbraunes. „Habt ihr nicht zufällig auf mich gewartet?", sagte der blonde Reiter in roter Uniform hämisch: „Ergebt euch, ihr seid verhaftet!"

„Da habt ihr sie!", rief der Kutscher und gab seinen Pferden heftig die Peitsche. Die Tiere preschten mit einem lauten Schnauben davon und beraubten die Verbliebenen des wenigen Lichtes der Laternen. Die Kutsche war fort und die Männer zogen augenblicklich ihre Schwerter.

„Schweigt und kämpft!", rief einer abfällig und stürzte sich auf den Reiter mit dem blonden Haar.

„Wie ihr wollt!", sagte dieser mit hoher Stimme und parierte gekonnt den ersten Schlag.

„Oscar! Du bist verrückt!", rief Andre seiner langjährigen Freundin zu und stürzte sich selbst in das Gefecht mit der anderen Hälfte der Männer. Ja, Oscar dürfte nicht bei Sinnen sein, sich mitten in der Nacht und mit dieser Horde von Finsterlingen anzulegen! Aber das war eben Oscar - ihr hitziges Temperament und ihr unerschütterter Kampfeswille. Zum Glück waren sie auf ihren Pferden etwas im Vorteil. Sie schlugen sich wacker und gaben nicht nach.

Mitten im Lärm von aufeinanderprallenden Klingen drang unverhofft das Rollen einer Kutsche und Hufschläge mehrerer Pferde durch die Umgebung. Sie wurden lauter und schlugen den ein oder anderen Schurken in die Flucht. Die Kutsche kam rasend auf die Kämpfenden zu und ein Mann lugte aus dem Türfenster. „Oscar!", rief er lauthals von sich. „Kutscher halte sofort an!"

„_Graf von Fersen!",_ bemerkte erfreut die Stimme in Oscar: _„Er kam uns damals auch zur Hilfe!" _

„Gott sei Dank!" Oscar streckte einen der Angreifer nieder und wendete ihr Pferd, um den Grafen entgegen zu reiten. Aber da tauchten weitere Männer um sie herum auf und hinderten sie daran. Sie griffen nach ihrem Schimmel und wollten sie aus dem Sattel zerren. Oscar stieß ihrem Pferd immer wieder in die Seiten, zog an den Zügeln und fuchtelte dabei mit ihren Degen in beide Richtungen. Der Schimmel unter ihr schnaubte, tänzelte und stieg auf die Hinterbeine. Oscar war mit ihren Angreifern zu beschäftigt, um sich im Sattel festzuhalten und fiel nach unten. Sie prallte rücklings gegen den harten Erdboden und das lähmte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Oscar!", schrie Andre vor Entsetzen und schlug noch heftiger auf seine Angreifer ein, die ihn noch umzingelten. Er gab seinem Braunen ununterbrochen die Sporen, um an Oscar zu gelangen.

Die Kutsche mit dem Grafen kam an und die restlichen Banditen bei Andre ergriffen die Flucht.

„Oscar!" Andre war endlich frei und trieb sein Pferd zu ihr, ungeachtet der Fliehenden.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, konnte Oscar ihre Angreifer nicht so leicht loswerden. Nach ihrem Sturz vom Pferd musste sie noch drei von ihnen abwehren. Obwohl ihr die Gelenke und Knochen schmerzten handelte sie rasch, kaum dass die Lähmung nachließ. Liegend war das nicht gerade einfach. Sie schwang ihren Degen, wehrte auf sie niedersausende Klinge ab und stieß einem von ihnen mit ihrem Stiefel in die Weichteile. Während dieser sich krümmte, versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen. Seine zwei Mittäter ergriffen doch noch die Flucht, als die Kutsche nicht weit von ihnen anhielt. Daraus stieg ein Mann und von der anderen Richtung preschte auch noch ein Pferd. Da war es besser, Reißaus zu nehmen.

Oscar legte ihren Degen neben sich, stützte sich auf ihre Arme ab und saß ächzend auf. Der Verkrümmte stand aber noch über ihr. Er richtete sich auf und zu spät bemerkte sie, dass er mit seinem Schwert ausholte. Sie griff rasch nach ihrer Waffe und fing mit ihrer Klinge den Hieb ab. Aber der Schlag war zu stark. Ihre abstützende Hand am Boden rutschte weg und Oscar fiel nach hinten. Die Spitze des Schwertes von ihrem Angreifer bohrte sich, wie ein Messer durch weiche Butter, in ihre rechte Schulter.

„Oscar!" Andre erreichte sie und streckte den Mann in vollem Galopp nieder. Dieser schwankte zur Seite und fiel tot um.

Graf von Fersen kam gerade rechtzeitig bei Oscar an und fing sie in seinen Armen auf. „Oh, mein Gott, Oscar! Ich werde Euch nach Hause bringen!"

Oscar nahm ihn kaum wahr. Sie kämpfte verbissen mit dem heftigen Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und glitt in die Düsternis einer tiefen Ohnmacht.

„_Oscar! Ich bin getroffen!",_ hörte sie die Stimme in ihr schmerzverzerrt und schrill aufschreien.

„_Ich auch..."_ Es war nicht mal der Hauch eines Gedankens.

Die Welt um Oscar verdunkelte sich und sie sah die blondgelockte Frau - ihr Abbild, ihr eigenes Ich. Sie saß kniend am Boden und umklammerte ihre rechte Schulter. Durch ihre Finger sickerte dunkelrot das Blut. Vereinzelte Tropfen durchdrängten den weißen Stoff ihres Hemdes und bildeten grässliche Flecken. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Aber warum spürte sie ihn? Sie beugte ihren Körper nach vorne, ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und ihr wurde einiges klar: In ihrem früheren Leben hatte sie diese Verletzung nicht. Bei diesen Attentat wurde sie zwar auch getroffen, aber nicht vorne, sondern von hinten. Die neue Wunde, die ihr wiedergeborener Körper abbekam, übertrug sich auch auf sie.

Die Finsternis um sie herum verblasste direkt vor ihren Augen, nahm einen grauen Ton an und wurde heller, bis sie sich in dem weißen Nebel fand. Der Nebel lichtete sich, aber löste sich nicht auf. Dennoch erkannte sie das sanfte Grün unter sich und die endlose Wiese um sie herum. Sie richtete sich im Sitzen auf, blendete den schneidenden Schmerz in der rechten Schulter aus und schaute sich suchend um. „Andre, wo bist du?"

„Oscar?", ertönte seine Stimme irgendwo vor ihr aus dem Nebel.

Das aufkeimende Glücksgefühl dämpfte sogar ihren körperlichen Schmerz und ihre Augen glitzerten freudig, als seine Silhouette sich im milchigen Vorhang des Nebels abzeichnete. „Andre, ich bin hier!"

Andre fand sie im Handumdrehen. Oscar wollte aufstehen und ihm entgegen laufen, aber ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Sie war gezwungen, kniend auszuharren, bis er sie erreichte. Seine Vorfreude verwandelte sich in Besorgnis, als er sie erreichte und sie in einer erbärmlichen Verfassung erblickte. „Was ist geschehen, Oscar?" Sofort warf er sich zu ihr auf Knie, erfasste vorsichtig ihre Hand und entfernte sie, Finger um Finger von der blutenden Wunde.

Oscar ließ es ohne Proteste zu und berichtete ihm derweilen stockend über das Attentat - wie ihr wiedergeborener Körper die Schurken überlistete und am Ende des Kampfes doch noch getroffen wurde.

Andre hörte ihr mit Besorgnis zu. Seine Finger arbeiteten sich weiter vor und sein Blick fixierte die freigelegte Wunde: Ein großer Blutfleck hatte sich unter ihrem Schlüsselbein und bis zur Achselhöhe auf dem Hemd ausgebreitet. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das besagte Attentat in dem früheren Leben. Oscar war nicht vorne an der rechten Schulter, sondern von hinten getroffen worden. Also stimmte es doch. Sie war so sehr mit ihrem wiedergeborenen Körper verbunden, dass sie sogar an den gleichen Verletzungen litt. „Oscar, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir deine Schulter näher ansehe?", unterbrach er sie höflich und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen: „Ich schwöre, ich möchte mir nur deine Wunde ansehen und sie verbinden, mehr nicht."

„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich vertraue dir, mein Andre", sagte ihr Mund mit einem übersehbaren Lächeln.

Andre strich ihr das Haar nach hinten über die unverletzte Schulter und sie hielt ihre Haarpracht an der linken Seite zusammen, damit diese nicht zurück rutschte und ihn bei der Arbeit hinderte. Seine feinfühligen Finger knöpften ihr das Hemd auf, vertieften den Ausschnitt und streiften ihr vorsichtig das Hemd von der rechten Schulter - penibel darauf bedacht, ihr nicht die Oberweite zu entblößen.

Die Stichwunde sah schlimm aus, war aber nicht tief. Wie kann man nur so einen zarten Körper verunstalten? Andre knöpfte einen Ärmel seines Hemdes auf und riss ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck ab. Die Nähte gaben schnell nach und er zerrte ihn von seinem Arm. Er riss den Stoff sogleich entzwei, machte daraus Streifen und tat das gleiche mit seinem zweiten Ärmel.

Wie kräftig doch seine entblößten Arme aussahen! Die straffen Muskeln seiner Oberarme, die leicht gebräunte Haut! Oscar schauerte es wollig. Wie gerne würde sie in diesen Armen liegen, sich in seiner Leidenschaft verlieren und ihn spüren! Sich dabei geborgen und geliebt fühlen, wie bei dem einzigen Mal ihrer Zusammenkunft, bevor sie beide der Tod mit gerissen hatte...

Für so einen Moment der Liebe war aber jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Wenn sie überhaupt jemals wieder so einen Moment genießen können! Ihr wiedergeborener Körper konnte jederzeit aus der Ohnmacht erwachen und sie würde dann wieder von ihrem Geliebten getrennt sein.

Andre faltete einen der weißen Streifen zusammen und drückte ihn ihr vorsichtig an die Wunde. „Halte das hier fest, Oscar. Ich werde dir darauf einen Verband anlegen."

„In Ordnung." Oscar drückte wie geheißen die weiße Auflage an ihre Wunde und betrachtete Andre weiter verträumt bei seiner Arbeit.

Andre war bemüht, sich nur auf ihre Wunde zu konzentrieren. Um die Wunde jedoch richtig zu verbinden damit es hielt, musste sie ihren Arm vollends aus dem Hemd befreien. Entschuldigend und verlegen half er ihr ganz aus dem Ärmel und verband ihre Schulter soweit die Streifen reichten.

Oscar war es eigentlich gleichgültig, dass sie fast halbnackt vor ihm saß. Sie verspürte keine Scham oder Unbehagen. Sie gehörte doch schon ihm! Sie hatte sich mit ihm vereint, wurde dadurch seine Frau und daher gab es nichts, wofür sie sich schämen bräuchte!

Andre beendete sein Werk. Der Verband saß fest und er half ihr in das Hemd zurück.

„Danke, mein geliebter Andre." Oscar knöpfte ihr Hemd zu, schüttelte ihre Haarpracht und richtete ihren Kragen ordentlich.

„Und wie geht es mit deiner Wunde weiter? Wird sie ohne ärztliche Behandlung verheilen?", überschüttete Andre sie mit besorgten Fragen.

„Ich vermute, so wie die Verletzung bei meinem wiedergeborenen Körper verheilt, so wird es auch bei mir sein", beruhigte ihn Oscar nachdenklich. Sie berührte zart seine Wange, strich ihm das Haar von der erblindeten Seite und zog sich zu ihm, mit ihrem ganzen Körper.

„Ach, meine liebste Oscar..." Andre schloss sie in seine Arme, strich ihr das Haar am Rücken entlang und erwiderte ihr den sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss mit all seiner Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.

„_Oscar, hört Ihr mich?" _Die tiefe Stimme eines Mannes, erfüllte wie ein leises Echo die Umgebung.

Oscar und Andre beendeten ruckartig ihren Kuss und schauten gleichzeitig nach Oben, in den grauweißen Nebel.

„Die Stimme kenne ich doch...", murmelte Oscar vor ihrer Nase.

„Ich auch...", flüsterte Andre halblaut: „Das ist Graf von Fersen! Aber was macht er da?"

„Ich vermute, er bringt meinen bewusstlosen Körper in seiner Kutsche nach Hause..." Kaum hatte Oscar das geäußert, erklang wieder seine besorgte Stimme: _„Bitte, Oscar, wacht auf! Ihr dürft nicht ohnmächtig bleiben!" _

„_Andre...", _hauchte die schwache Stimme der bewusstlosen Oscar: _„Verlass mich nicht... mein An... Aua!" _schrie sie urplötzlich vom heftigen Schmerz in ihrer Wunde auf und verstummte gleich darauf wieder. Ihr Atem war flach und entwich ihr stückweise.

„_Euer Freund ist vor geritten, Oscar." Z_u der Sorge des Grafen schloss sich Erstauen an: _„Er wird alles zu Eurem Empfang vorbereiten und einen Arzt holen. Also haltet durch! Ihr seid gleich daheim! Es ist nicht mehr weit!" _

„Sie wird es überleben, so wie du es überlebt hast", sagte Andre mit einem verschmitzten Blick auf seine Oscar.

„Ja, das wird sie. Sie will uns nur etwas mehr Zeit geben." Oscar schaute ihn auch an und musste schmunzeln. Ihr anderes Ich hatte gerade in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und das auch noch vor dem Grafen von Fersen, nach Andre gerufen. Nicht nach ihrem Freund Andre, sondern nach ihrem geliebten Andre. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich ihrer Liebe mehr als bewusst war. Sie würde sich nicht fälschlicherweise in von Fersen verlieben - das war ein befreiendes Gefühl.

„Das ist sehr nett von ihr." Auch Andre begriff das und fühlte sich viel unbeschwerter. Er erhob sich und zog seine Oscar vorsichtig in die Höhe. „Und wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang. Oder was meinst du?"

„Das können wir durchaus machen." Oscar lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Vergessen war der Schulterschmerz und ihr blutbeflecktes Hemd. „Lass uns gehen, Andre. Vielleicht finden wir ein Ausgang oder etwas was uns nie mehr trennt."

Hand in Hand und mit aufkeimender Hoffnung, gingen sie gemeinsam los. Das sanfte Grün unter ihren Stiefeln und der milchige Nebel um sie herum schienen aber endlos zu sein. Es kam ihnen vor, als würden sie im Kreis laufen. Sie blieben dennoch kein einziges Mal stehen, bis weitere Stimmen sie dazu bewogen: _„Wer konnte unserer geliebten Lady Oscar nur so etwas antun?", _klagte die weinerliche Stimme einer alten Frau_:„Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege, bringe ich ihn um!"_

„Großmutter!" Andre schmunzelte etwas gequält: „Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie sehr sie aufgebracht war!"

„Ja...", gestand Oscar und lehnte sich an ihren Geliebten: „Sie hat dir oft die Löffel langgezogen und mit dir geschimpft, obwohl ich meistens die Schuldige von uns beiden war."

„Das stimmt." Andre legte zärtlich seine Arme um sie und genoss ihre Nähe.

Da oben, außerhalb ihrer Existenz im Nebel, entfachte ein kleiner Streit. Sophie hatte ihren Enkel gekniffen, weil dieser sie auf ein Zeichen des Generals aus dem Zimmer schieben wollte.

„_Ich denke, das reicht! Ihr solltet Euch hinlegen!", _beschied der General und bekam von ihr nun ebenfalls einiges zu hören: _„...ich war von Anfang an dagegen, sie wie einen Jungen zu erziehen. Aber auf mich hört ja keiner! Irgendwann musste so etwas ja passieren..." _

„_Ja, ja, ich bin an allem Schuld... Wenn ich auf Euch gehört hätte, wäre sie schon längst verheiratet! So und jetzt gehen wir nach draußen!" _Dem General schien es gelungen zu sein, die alte Dame aus dem Zimmer zu führen, denn es kehrte kurzfristig Stille ein.

„_Sie braucht jetzt vierzehn Tage Bettruhe", _sprach die fachmännische Stimme des Arztes in die herrschende Stille hinein: _„Sollte sie sich nicht daran halten, besteht die Gefahr, dass sie ihren Arm nie mehr bewegen kann." _

„_Ich werde achtgeben", _meinte darauf die Stimme eines jungen Mannes. Der Arzt versprach noch zusätzlich, morgen die Medizin vorbeizubringen und der junge Mann geleitete ihn zur Tür: _„Habt vielen Dank, Herr Doktor..."_

Oscar regte sich in der tiefen Umarmung ihres Geliebten. „Das war dein wiedergeborener Körper, Andre. Das heißt, dass mein zweites Ich bald aus der Ohnmacht aufwachen wird..."

„Dann sollten wir uns langsam verabschieden..." Andre seufzte schwermütig und gab seiner Geliebten einen letzten Kuss.

Die Trennung fiel beiden schwer, aber es war besser so. Und als der Nebel Andres kräftige Statur umhüllte und Oscar ihn nicht mehr sah, öffnete ihr wiedergeborener Körper die Augen.


	17. Chapter 17 - Liebesgefühle

Oscar erwachte aus ihrer Ohnmacht und blinzelte schwach. Verschwommen sah sie Statur eines Mannes neben ihrem Bett stehen. „Andre?", hauchte sie kaum merklich.

„Nein, Oscar, ich bin es, Graf von Fersen."

Die Sicht klärte sich und Oscar sah den Grafen deutlicher. Schon an seiner Stimme erkannte sie, dass es tatsächlich nicht Andre war. „Ihr seid es also wirklich..." Sie stützte sich auf den Ellbogen ihres gesunden Armes und brachte allen Schmerzen zum Trotz die Kraft auf, um sich hochzuziehen.

„Bleibt noch liegen", versuchte sie der Graf von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten, aber sie saß schon. Höflichkeitshalber nahm er ihre Uniformjacke vom Gestell und legte sie ihr um die Schultern.

„Danke, Graf." Oscar betrachtete ihn eine kurze Weile stumm. Sein Blick erinnerte sie an tiefes Wasser. Dennoch war es nicht mit dem sanften Grün zu vergleichen, das ihr immer Wärme, Wohlsein und Sicherheit vermittelte. Nein, sie verspürte nicht die geringste Anziehung zu von Fersen. Nicht, wie die andere Oscar es in ihrem früheren Leben getan hatte. Eine angenehme Aura von Sympathie auf freundschaftlicher Basis wäre vielleicht der richtige Ausdruck. Mehr nicht. Oscar erinnerte sich beiläufig an den Brief, den von Fersen ihr nach der letzten Begegnung zustellen ließ und sie runzelte mit der Stirn. Er war damals ihrer Bitte nicht gefolgt und hatte Frankreich verlassen. Aber vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, ihn umzustimmen?

„_Wenn er nicht mit Heiratsabsichten mit einer anderen Frau hergekommen ist, dann ja",_ meldete sich die Stimme in ihr.

„Wie ich sehe, grämt Ihr Euch bestimmt noch wegen des Briefes, Oscar...", stellte von Fersen zeitgleich mit der Stimme fest.

Oscar glättete ihre Stirn und wählte einen etwas milderen Tonfall: „Ich war verärgert, das stimmt, aber nicht für lange. Was ich Euch damals vorschlug, gilt auch jetzt noch. Marie Antoinette braucht Euch wie noch nie zuvor. Sie ist verzweifelt und leidet, weil Ihr sie verlassen habt ohne Euch zu verabschieden. Aus Kummer gibt sie viel Geld aus. Sie lässt sich ausnutzen und hört auf die falschen Berater. Jene, die sich auf ihre Kosten die Taschen füllen, anstatt ihr wirklich beizustehen. Ich habe mein Bestes getan, um sie auf den richtigen Pfad zu führen, aber leider erfolglos."

„Ihr macht mir zurecht Vorwürfe, Oscar." Graf von Fersen senkte schuldbewusst seinen Blick: „...aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich dachte, es würde besser für sie sein, wenn ich Frankreich verlasse."

„Schon gut, Graf, jetzt seid Ihr zurückgekehrt", unterbrach ihn Oscar sachlich: „Die Königin wird sich sehr freuen, Euch zu sehen. Und vielleicht könnt Ihr über meinen Vorschlag nachdenken."

„Vorerst muss ich für fünf oder sechs Tage abreisen. Danach besuche ich die Königin gerne." Von Fersen hob wieder den Blick und sah Oscar freundlich an.

„_Also doch: Heiratsabsichten!",_ murrte die Stimme in Oscar: _„Daraus wird nichts! Das kann ich gleich sagen!"_

„_War das nicht die Zeit, als er mit der Königin eine Affäre begonnen hatte?"_ fragte Oscar in Gedanken und bekam ein schlichtes _„Ja"_ von der Stimme.

Von Fersen seinerseits wechselte abrupt das Thema, um nicht nur von der Königin sprechen zu müssen. Das verursachte ihm schon genug Herzensleiden. „Genug von mir und der Königin, Oscar. Sagt lieber, wie es Euch und Eurem Freund in den vier Jahren ergangen ist?"

„Uns ist es soweit gut ergangen." Oscar fand sich gleich in der Wirklichkeit und bewegte ihren Arm in der Schlinge. „...bis auf das heutige Attentat", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Bei jeder heftigen Bewegung zuckte ihr ein brennender Schmerz von der verwundeten Schulter.

„Ihr sollt Euch nicht gleich überanstrengen, Oscar." Von Fersen verzog ein kummervolles Gesicht.

Oscar lächelte darauf matt. „Das geht schon. Wisst Ihr nicht zufällig, wo Andre geblieben ist?"

„Er ist mit dem Herrn Doktor gegangen. Soll ich ihn Euch holen?" Von Fersens Mundwinkeln zogen sich im nächsten Moment leicht nach oben.

„Nicht nötig, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch einmal vorbei schauen wird."

„Ihr habt in Eurer Ohnmacht nach ihm gerufen, Oscar. Wisst Ihr das?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste, Graf." Oscar zeigte nicht, ob sie davon überrascht war. Von Fersen konnte sie vertrauen. Sie hoffte nur, dass es außer ihm niemand anderes mitbekommen hatte. „Wie Ihr wisst, ist Andre mir sehr teuer und ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu schützen. Deswegen soll niemand davon erfahren, wie ich zu ihm stehe."

„Keine Sorge, Oscar, von mir wird niemand davon erfahren. Und es hat keiner außer mir gehört, als Ihr seinen Namen gerufen habt. Wir befanden uns noch in meiner Kutsche und Ihr wart bewusstlos."

„Das ist gut." Oscar atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.

In dem Moment kam Rosalie in das Zimmer herein und knickste zu Begrüßung vor dem Grafen. Sie hielt eine Vase mit weißen Rosen in der Hand und stellte sie auf dem Kaminsims ab, bevor sie an das Bett zurückkehrte. Oscar stellte sie dem Grafen vor und sie unterhielten sich zu dritt. Es wurden Spekulationen angestellt, wer sie überfallen haben könnte. Aber wegen mangelnder Beweise hatten sie sie doch wieder verworfen.

Nach Rosalie kam wenig später auch Andre, in Begleitung von Madame de Jarjayes. Er hatte den Arzt am Hofe des Anwesens gerade verabschiedet, als Oscars Mutter aus Versailles heimkam. Emilie war beruhigt, dass ihrer Tochter keine Lebensgefahr mehr drohte und blieb Zuhause, bis zu ihrer vollkommenen Genesung.

Nach knapp zwei Wochen erschien Oscar wieder in Versailles, zusammen mit dem Grafen von Fersen. Die Königin war selig. Man sah ihr an, wie sie sich über diesen Besuch freute.

„_Es ist nicht mehr weit, bis ihre Affäre beginnt",_ äußerte sich diesbezüglich die Stimme in Oscar.

„_Und wenn das passiert, werde ich hartnäckiger darauf bestehen, dass von Fersen in die Dienste Ihrer Majestät tritt!",_ dachte darauf Oscar entschlossen: _„Madame de Polignac wird ihre Macht somit verlieren und Marie Antoinette wird auf die Ratschläge des Grafen mehr hören, als auf die aller anderen am Hofe. Von Fersen kann dann einlenken, sie dazu bringen, sich mehr um das einfache Volk zu kümmern und Frankreich wird gerettet sein!"_ Oscar war in allen ihren Vorhaben zuversichtlich. Schon am übernächsten Abend begann die Affäre zwischen Marie Antoinette und dem Grafen von Fersen. Oscar wartete nur noch auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Das Paar sollte ihre Liebe etwas ausleben und dann konnte sie mit ihrem Vorhaben beginnen!

Eine Woche später, zog Oscar das durch. Sie besuchte von Fersen ziemlich oft, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Sie freundete sich mit ihm mehr an und versuchte ihn langsam dazu zu überreden, in die Dienste der Königin zu treten. „Ihr verliert doch nichts, Graf", erläuterte sie ihm bei einem ihrer Besuche: „Im Gegenteil. Ihr werdet offiziell an ihrer Seite auftreten können und sie in allen Dingen unterstützen. Vor allem würde sich niemand dadurch das Maul zerreißen, dass Ihr mit der Königin mehr als nur freundschaftlich verbunden seid. Ich weiß, es sind bereits schon einige Gerüchte am Laufen, aber ich verspreche Euch, sie werden nicht lange existieren. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen!"

„Ihr seid bewundernswert, Oscar", merkte der Graf schmunzelnd an. Er und Oscar saßen sich in gepolsterten Sesseln gegenüber und tranken ein Glas Wein zu der Unterhaltung. Von Fersen lehnte sich mehr zurück und überkreuzte seine Beine. „Ich schätze Euch sehr als Freund und Kamerad. Ihr seid eine der Wenigen, der ich vertraue. Euer Vorschlag reizt mich schon seit einiger Zeit und klingt überaus vernünftig. Aber ich bringe es irgendwie nicht übers Herz, Marie Antoinette darum zu bitten. Ich möchte nicht zu denen gehören, die sie ausnutzen. Ich weiß, Ihr meint es nur gut mit uns, aber es ist nicht leicht für mich."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, Graf." Oscar nippte an ihrem Wein und stellte ihn auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, der zwischen ihr und von Fersen stand. Sie lehnte sich auch zurück. „Ich meinerseits würde vielleicht genauso reagieren wie Ihr, denn ich müsste mich dann zwischen der Liebe und meinen Verpflichtungen entscheiden."

„Und welchen Weg würdet Ihr wählen, Oscar?" Das interessierte von Fersen wirklich sehr. „Einst sagtet Ihr, Euer Freund ist Euch sehr teuer, aber Ihr habt nie erwähnt, dass Ihr ihn liebt."

„_Da muss ich ihm recht geben",_ mischte sich die Stimme in Oscar ein: _„Ich würde schon gerne wissen, wie dein Herz zu Andre wirklich steht..." _

„_Sei bitte still, du störst",_ ermahnte Oscar die Stimme gedanklich und senkte kurz ihre langen Wimpern. Sie schaute auf den roten Wein in ihrem Glas und hörte auf das gleichmäßige Herzklopfen in ihr. Sie überdachte ihre Antwort und richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder auf den Grafen. „Von Fersen. Ich schätze Euch auch sehr als treuen Freund und deswegen werdet Ihr der einziger Mensch sein, dem ich mein wahres Ich offenbare. Den Weg, den ich für mich wähle, ist meist nur zum Wohle der Menschen gedacht, die mir sehr am Herzen liegen. Ich folge meinen Verpflichtungen als Kommandant, wie es die Erziehung von mir verlangt. Aber falls jedoch irgendwann der Tag kommen sollte, an dem ich zwischen Liebe und Pflicht entscheiden muss, dann werde ich auf die Stimme meines Herzens hören und alles eingestehen, was ich bisher gut verborgen und niedergerungen in mir trage. Ich spreche natürlich auch von meinen wahren Gefühlen und meiner Liebe zu Andre."

„Oscar..." Von Fersen staunte betroffen und ergriffen. Ihm verschlug es sogleich die Sprache.

„_Warum hörst du nicht gleich auf mich und gestehst Andre deine Liebe?",_ meldete sich die Stimme in Oscar, in einem genauso verdutzten Tonfall.

„_Ich habe nicht dich gemeint, sondern was mein Herz fühlt!",_ ließ sie Oscar in Gedanken nicht weitersprechen. _„Und Andre werde ich alles gestehen, wenn es soweit ist."_

Von Fersen fand derweilen seine Fassung zurück. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck vom Wein, ohne Oscar aus den Augen zu lassen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so offenherzig sein könnte und ihm ihr wahres Empfinden anvertrauen würde. Er fühlte sich deshalb sehr geehrt. Er setzte sein Glas von den Lippen ab und hielte es vor sich. „Ich muss gestehen, Oscar, so eine Frau wie Euch habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben getroffen. Ihr besitzt unglaublichen Mut, Willenskraft, ein gutes Herz und vieles mehr."

Oscar entriss sich noch rechtzeitig aus der Zwiesprache mit der Stimme. „Ich nehme das als Kompliment an, Graf."

„Es war auch als Kompliment gemeint, Oscar. Und Ihr habt mich gerade dazu ermuntert, Euer Vorschlag anzunehmen. Ich werde Marie Antoinette bei nächster Gelegenheit darauf ansprechen."

„Das freut mich, Graf." Oscar nahm ihr Glas vom Tisch und reichte es ihm zum Anstoßen. „Auf ein gutes Gelingen!"

„Und auch auf die Liebe!", fügte von Fersen heiter hinzu, stieß leicht mit seinem Glas an ihres und trank den Wein bis zum letzten Tropfen aus.

Oscar kehrte heute erst bei Abenddämmerung heim. Graf von Fersen hatte sie noch zum Essen eingeladen und Oscar hatte seine Einladung angenommen. Sie war diesmal so gutgelaunt, dass sie es ihm nicht abschlagen konnte. Die gute Laune verging ihr auch jetzt nicht, wo sie von ihrem Pferd abstieg und es in den Stall führte. Bei den letzten Boxen brannte noch eine Laterne und ein junger Mann, Mitte zwanzig, fütterte sein braunes Pferd mit einem Apfel. Oscar ging auf ihn zu. Ihren Schimmel führte sie hinter sich an den Zügeln. „Guten Abend, Andre. Du hast bestimmt auf mich gewartet, oder?"

„Abend, Oscar. Ja, ich habe auf dich gewartet. Schließlich muss dein Pferd abgesattelt werden, oder nicht?" Andre ließ seinen Braunen in der Box stehen und warf Oscar zur Begrüßung einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Trotz des schwachen Lichts der Laterne merkte er sofort ihre Glückseligkeit und den leicht rötlichen Hauch auf ihren Wangen. Das versetzte ihm einen schmerzlichen Stich im Brustkorb. Um seinen Kummer vor ihr zu verbergen, widmete er sich sogleich ihrem Schimmel. Er sattelte ihn ab und konzentrierte sich mehr auf seine Hände, die den Sattelgurt fachmännisch öffneten. Dann streifte er den Sattel von dem massiven Rücken des Tieres ab und brachte ihn auf seinen geordneten Platz. Als er zurück kam, hatte Oscar schon die Satteldecke weggeschafft und stand nun auf der anderen Seite ihres Pferdes. Sie hielt es lose an den Zügeln. Andre schaute sie nicht an und griff selbst nach den Zügeln des Tiers am Kopf. „Du kannst jetzt gehen, Oscar. Ich werde auch ohne dich fertig."

„Ich bleibe bei dir, Andre. Ich möchte dir helfen." Oscars Augenmerk ruhte auf der abwesenden Körperhaltung ihres Freundes.

„Das brauchst du nicht", murmelte Andre verstimmt und sah sie endlich an. Lange und tiefsinnig. So als würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass er sie überhaupt ansehen durfte. Wenn er nur wüsste, was er damit gerade in Oscar auslöste!

Ihr Herz flatterte stürmisch und sehnte sich nach etwas, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Hitze breitete sich in ihr aus und verlor sich irgendwo in der Leistengegend. Es lag bestimmt an dem Wein, den sie vor wenigen Stunden bei von Fersen in vollen Zügen getrunken hatte. Allerdings war sie kein bisschen angetrunken, um dem Rausch so zu verfallen und sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Oscar verdrängte gekonnt ihre Empfindungen und schenkte ihrem Freund ein warmes Lächeln. „Ich helfe dir trotzdem. Es gibt doch einiges zu erzählen."

„Wie du meinst." Andre verkniff sich einen schweren Seufzer und zäumte das Pferd gewohnheitsgemäß ab, bevor er ihn in die Box hinein ließ.

Oscar half ihm dabei und erzählte freudestrahlend vom vergangenen Tag: „...ich habe von Fersen erneut vorgeschlagen, bei Marie Antoinette in Dienste zu treten und stell dir vor, Andre, er hat es diesmal angenommen! Wir haben uns heute so gut unterhalten, dass ich ihm sogar die Einladung zum Abendessen nicht abschlagen konnte! Deswegen bin heute später als sonst..." Sie redete weiter und Andre hörte ihr mit halbem Ohr zu. Oscar hat sich geändert. Viel zu oft besuchte sie Graf von Fersen in der letzten Zeit - und das ohne ihn! Sie sagte immer, sie wollte mit von Fersen unter vier Augen sprechen und versprach ihm, ihm später über die Unterhaltung zu erzählen. Das tat sie jedes Mal, aber Andre machte sich dennoch Sorgen und verfiel dem Kummer um sie. Er hätte gerne gewusst, ob sie ihm wirklich alles erzählte und ob da nicht etwas mehr war, als die bloße Unterhaltung! Oscar hatte einmal angedeutet, sie empfinde nichts für den Grafen von Fersen, aber das lag schon vier Jahre zurück!

Andre schollt sich oft innerlich dafür, dass er seiner langjährigen Freundin derart misstraute. Aber diese Ungewissheit, dass sie vor ihm womöglich doch etwas verheimlichte, zerfraß ihn gründlich bis ins Mark. Und als wäre das schon nicht quälend genug, erschien sie heute mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihren süßen Lippen, glänzenden Schönaugen und rötlichen Wangen!

„Nein, das kann nicht sein!", redete er sich später in seinem Bett ein und stülpte sein Kissen über den Kopf. Er wollte diese schreckliche Vermutung verdrängen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Immer mehr nahm sie Besitz von seinem Geist. Sein Herz litt dadurch noch mehr und er hätte am liebsten seinen Schmerz herausgeschrien. Aber er konnte das nicht und ihm blieb nur übrig, dies in Gedanken zu tun: „Sie darf von Fersen nicht lieben! Nein, Oscar, bitte tue mir das nicht an..." Seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, seine Augen brannten von anlaufenden Tränen und er vergoss sie in dieser Nacht in sein Kissen - verbittert und einsam wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Morgen würde er sich zusammenreißen und wieder der bester Freund für Oscar sein. Mehr nicht! Er war nicht ihres Standes und sie bemerkte sein Herzensleiden sowieso nicht! Warum war nur diese Welt so ungerecht?

Andre wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und davongelaufen, aber er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Er würde nie aufhören Oscar zu lieben! Ohne sie, in der Ferne, würde er mehr unter Liebesqual leiden, als wenn er bei ihr blieb, als treuer Freund an ihrer Seite.

Unruhig und mit zerrissenen Gefühlen, schlief Andre irgendwann ein. Dadurch ging es ihm jedoch nicht besser. Es wurde noch schlimmer. Andre träumte von Oscar. Das war aber kein schöner Traum. Oscar tanzte auf einem Ball - nicht mit ihm, sondern mit Graf von Fersen! Sie trug ein hübsches Kleid, ihr blondes Haar war hochgesteckt und sie sah noch bezaubernder aus als in ihrer Uniform, so dass man sie kaum erkennen konnte.

Andre wälzte sich schweratmend von einer Seite auf die andere, aber der Traum ging nicht fort. Schweißperlen bildeten sich ihm auf seiner Stirn, sein Herz schlug rasend gegen seine Rippen und blutete qualvoll.

Andre riss sich aus dem Schlaf, kaum der Morgen graute. Er saß auf, vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und versuchte die schreckliche Traumbilder zu verdrängen. Bis zur vollen Heiligkeit der ersten Sonnenstrahlen gelang es ihm soweit gut. Er stieg aus dem Bett, begann mit der Morgenwäsche und überlegte, was er für Aufgaben heute zu erledigen beabsichtigte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte Oscar in dieser Nacht so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte von Andre geträumt. Von ihrem Andre und von einem Ball. Sie trug ein Kleid und hatte mit ihm getanzt. Normalerweise konnte sie weder Kleider noch Bälle ausstehen, aber für ihn hatte sie das gerne getan. Seit sie gestern Graf von Fersen ihre Gefühle für Andre gestanden hatte, fühlte sie sich viel leichter und wohler. Und zusätzlich spürte sie noch diese Hitze und das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper, seit sie gestern ihren Freund im Stall angesehen hatte. Das keimte in ihr wieder auf und ihre Wangen überzogen sich mit einem feinen Rot, ohne dass es ihr bewusst war. _„Hast du mir diesen Traum beschert, Oscar?"_, fragte sie ihr eigenes Ich während der Morgenwäsche.

„_Nein, das warst du selbst",_ erwiderte die Stimme in ihr verträumt: _„Aber es hat mir auch gefallen. Wann willst du eigentlich deinem Andre sagen, dass du ihn liebst?" _

„_Das weiß ich noch nicht."_ Oscar nahm ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. _„Ich werde mir dafür einen günstigen Zeitpunkt aussuchen. Das wird aber nicht heute sein." _

„_Wann dann?" _

„_Vorerst warte ich ab, bis von Fersen mit Marie Antoinette gesprochen hat und in ihre Dienste getreten ist."_ Oscar zog ihre frische Sachen an, war heute noch besserer Laune als gestern Abend und ging frühstücken.


	18. Chapter 18 - Wendung und Erlösung

Entgegen Oscars Erwartungen verzögerte sich aber die Sache zwischen dem Grafen und der Königin. Bei jedem heimlichen Treffen mit Marie Antoinette schob von Fersen sein Anliegen immer wieder auf das nächste Mal. Er würde es ihr noch sagen, aber nicht heute und jetzt, wo sie doch so wenig Zeit füreinander hatten. Er wollte die Zweisamkeit mit ihr genießen, bevor sie sich trennen mussten und vergaß daher alles, was er Oscar versprochen hatte. Und Oscar selbst wartete geduldig, ohne ihn zu bedrängen.

Doch um sie herum brodelte bereits die Gerüchteküche ihr Süppchen. Man redete hinter hervor gehaltener Hand über die Liaison zwischen von Fersen und der Königin. Man spekulierte, man munkelte und man flüsterte darüber jeden Tag aufs Neue. Und mit jedem Tag litt von Fersen noch mehr in seinem Herzen. Aber was sollte er denn noch tun? So konnte das nicht weiter gehen!

Viele endlose Wochen waren vergangen und die Gerüchteküche hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht! Wenn von Fersen bei Marie Antoinette bleiben würde, würde ihr Ruf weiter geschädigt werden. Jetzt war es zu spät, sie um einen Posten als ihr Berater zu bitten. Er hätte sofort handeln sollen, als er wieder hier in Frankreich angereist war und Oscar ihn daran erinnert hatte. Oscar! Wie viel Geduld und Verständnis sie doch für ihn aufbrachte! Und was machte er stattdessen? Er zögerte, zog es in der Länge und schob es immer wieder vor sich her!

Von Fersen fragte sich, ob er Oscars Freundschaft überhaupt noch verdiente! Es waren schon einige Wochen vergangen, als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er musste sie unbedingt wieder besuchen, sich ihre Vorwürfe über sein Versagen anhören oder zumindest ein paar Ratschläge abholen. Doch letzteres schien ihm unmöglich. Von Fersen rechnete größtenteils mit einem Freundschaftsbruch, was er für sich als gerecht empfand.

Oscar jedoch übertraf alles. Sie empfing den Grafen herzlich, machte ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe und das Wichtigste: Sie kündigte die Freundschaft zu ihm nicht.

Sie unterhielten sich sogar über belanglose Sachen, fochten miteinander und tranken dann gemeinsam einen Tee. Ihre Gastfreundschaft tat dem Grafen gut und lenkte ihn vom Trübsinn ab. Von Fersen fühlte sich erholt und entspannt. Ihm war danach, in eine einfache Spelunke in Paris zu gehen und sich ein Bierchen zu gönnen. Er fragte Andre, ob er ihm eine empfehlen könnte und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf. Nebenbei fiel ihm auf, dass Andre die ganze Zeit stillschweigend war, als würde ihn etwas bedrücken. Auch Oscar sah ein wenig geplagt aus.

Noch lange nachdem Graf von Fersen fort geritten war, stand sie am großen Fenster ihres Salons und sah nachdenklich hinaus. _„Die Zeit läuft davon und es hat sich kaum etwas geändert...",_ waren ihre schwermütigen Gedanken: _„Ich hätte von Fersen Vorwürfe machen sollen; ihn darauf hinweisen sollen, meinen Vorschlag der Königin so schnell wie möglich zu überbringen und sie um einen Posten als Berater zu bitten. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr... Ach Oscar, mein eigenes Ich. Ich bin so satt und müde... ich will das alles nicht mehr... ich will ein ganz normales Leben führen..." _

„_Du Ärmste!",_ ertönte es mitfühlend von der Stimme in ihr: _„Jetzt plagen dich die Zweifel. Ich verstehe dich wie kein anderer, denn es wäre mir genauso ergangen. Doch du kannst noch ein neues Leben führen, wenn du es nur zulässt. An der Seite von Andre, deinem Andre. Du liebst ihn doch. Es ist noch nicht zu spät, für euch beide." _

„_Du hast recht..."_ Oscar öffnete leicht ihre Lippen, aber kein Ton kam über sie. Trüb starrte sie aus dem Fenster und betrachtete lustlos die Natur im Morgenlicht der aufgegangenen Sonne. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz gleichmäßig gegen ihre Rippen hämmerte; wie sich ihr Brustkorb bedrückt zusammenzog, als wäre es ihr sehr eng darin und wie ihr das Blut durch die Adern rauschte. Ja, sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne Andre nicht vorstellen. Sie brauchte ihn und sie liebte ihn. Das hatte sie sich selbst schon längst eingestanden. Warum gestand sie ihre Gefühle dann auch nicht ihm? „Ach, Andre, mein Andre...", hauchte sie tonlos an die Fensterscheibe.

Andre hatte sie nicht gehört. Er fragte sich des Öfteren, ob ihr seine Gegenwart überhaupt bewusst war! In letzter Zeit sprach sie kaum mit ihm und wenn, dann ging es nur um Marie Antoinette und Grafen von Fersen. Von Fersen! Schon alleine der Name verursachte in ihm schmerzliche Stiche, weil Oscar anscheinend ihr Herz an den Grafen verloren hatte. Ausgerechnet an den Grafen, der mit der Königin eine Affäre führte!

Andre saß nicht weit entfernt von Oscar an einem Tisch und betrachtete sie mit kummervollen Blicken. Ihr blondes Haar lag ausgebreitet auf ihrem Rücken und verdeckte vollkommen ihre schmalen Schultern. Ihre schlanke Figur schien entspannt zu sein, oder aber auch ermattet. Bei ihr konnte man es nie richtig einschätzen. Doch er, der schon seit Kindesbeinen mit ihr zusammen war, ahnte von ihrem Liebeskummer. Nicht um ihn, sondern um Grafen von Fersen! Nicht umsonst hatte sie ihn doch früher so oft besucht! Und heute? Als der Graf da war, hatte sie ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, aber in ihren blauen Augen glaubte er Wehmut gesehen zu haben. Und nun, wo von Fersen weg war, stand sie am Fenster und stierte gedankenverloren hinaus. Sie dachte ganz bestimmt an den Grafen und an die unerwiderte Liebe zu ihm! Von Fersen liebte Marie Antoinette, das war Oscar bewusst und trotzdem verlor sie ihr Herz an ihn!

Das schmerzte Andre umso mehr. Er wünschte, sie möge an diesen Mann nicht mehr denken und ihn auf ewig vergessen! Er wollte Oscar auf die Probe stellen. Herausfinden, wie sehr ihr an von Fersen lag. Er hatte ihr deshalb die Frage gestellt, ob sie gesehen hatte, wie sehr der Graf litt. Aber Oscar hatte nichts dazu gesagt.

Jetzt, in ihrem Salon, wagte Andre einen erneuten Versuch: „...wenn ihm die Liebe so schmerzt, weshalb lässt er sich dann erst auf sie ein? Zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge..." Oscar regte sich nicht. Hörte sie ihm überhaupt zu? Verstand sie eigentlich, was er damit meinte? Ihre abwesende Haltung schnitt Andre das Herz in kleinste Stücke. „Tja, so kann das Leben spielen..." sprach er noch bitterer und leise: „...und so manche Liebe auf dieser Welt währt schon eine Ewigkeit, ohne dass der andere überhaupt davon weiß."

Oscar horchte auf. Wie ein einschlagender Blitz drangen seine Worte in ihr Gehör und brannten alles nieder. Diese Worte hatte sie schon oft in ihren Träumen gehört, die die andere Oscar ihr manchmal vermittelt hatte. Und nun geschah es in Wirklichkeit - direkt aus seinem Mund! Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er glaubte doch nicht wohl, dass sie Graf von Fersen liebte, oder?

„_Das kann durchaus möglich sein",_ meinte die Stimme in ihr trüb.

„_Nein, das reicht!",_ beschied Oscar in Gedanken: _„Wenn mir einiges nicht zu gelingen scheint, dann muss wenigstens das mit Andre geändert werden!"_ Entschlossen wie nie zuvor, angestachelt durch seine Worte, wirbelte sie um ihre eigene Achse herum und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem messerscharfen Blick. „Du täuschst dich, wenn du glaubst, dass ich von Fersen liebe!"

Andre wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, so sehr überraschte ihn ihre Reaktion. „Oscar...", sprach er ganz baff und schluckte mehrmals. Er blinzelte, als hätte er ein Wunder gesehen. War das etwa Oscar, die er schon seit Kindesalter kannte? Was war mit ihr so urplötzlich los? Oder hatte sie ihm doch genau zugehört, mehr als er annahm? „Es ist aber so offensichtlich...", plapperte er zu seiner Verteidigung. Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein.

Oscar fixierte ihn weiterhin stechend, eindringlich und doch lag ein verbitterter, schmerzlicher Ausdruck in ihren Augen. „Nein, Andre, ich liebe von Fersen nicht!", versicherte sie ihm mit fester Stimme und einem weichen Unterton, den er von ihr noch nicht kannte: „Und ich habe ihn noch nie geliebt! Vielleicht: In unserem ersten Leben glaubte ich ihn zu lieben, aber nicht in diesem!"

„Oscar..." Andre erhob sich. Er konnte nicht mehr sitzen. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„_Das machst du gut, Oscar"_, hauchte kaum hörbar die Stimme in ihr, aber Oscar hatte sie deutlich verstanden. Das motivierte sie, spornte sie mehr an und erfüllte sie mit Wärme. Jetzt oder nie! Sie fasste sich ans Herz, ging um den Tisch herum und blieb direkt vor Andre stehen. „Ich spreche von uns. Von unserem Leben. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Und ich habe deine Liebe bemerkt, schon vor langer Zeit."

„Aber..." Andre glaubte, es müsse ein Traum sein. Sein Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich gleich wieder. Weg war der Liebeskummer. Oscar wusste über seine Gefühle Bescheid! Das machte ihn glücklich und traurig zugleich. Warum hatte sie sich das nie anmerken lassen? Und wie stand sie eigentlich zu ihm? Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die kostbare Umarmung, die ihr Trost spenden konnte. Aber sie war doch nur freundschaftlich gemeint! „Oscar... ich...", brachte er stotternd und wie versteinert hervor: „...mir fehlen die Worte..."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen." Oscar verzog unerwartet ein hinreißendes Lächeln und ihre Augen glänzten. Sachte nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie an sich, dort wo ihr Herz aufgeweckt schlug und sie mit der Wärme der Geborgenheit umhüllte. „Wir sind füreinander bestimmt, Andre... Du bist der einzige Mann in meinem Leben. Der einzige, an den ich mein Herz jemals verlieren werde... Ich... ich liebe dich - so wie du mich." Es war gesagt. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie viel Überwindung es sie gekostet hatte, über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen und ihm dieses Geständnis abzulegen! Ihr Griff wurde fester, als hätte sie Angst, er würde ihr seine trockene, warme Hand entreißen.

Das hatte Andre gar nicht vor. Im Gegenteil. Seine Finger erwiderten den Druck und umschlossen ihre weiche, zarte Hand kräftiger. Sein Handrücken fühlte den Stoff ihres Hemdes, spürte das Hämmern ihres Herzens und sein Kopf verarbeitete im Geiste ihr Geständnis. Sie liebte ihn, nur ihn! Wie schön sich das anhörte! So rein und beschwingt! Er war den Tränen nahe. Warum hatte sie ihm das nicht schon früher gesagt? Er hätte sich den ganzen Kummer ersparen können! Oder hatte sie ihm das vielleicht auf eine andere Weise zu verstehen gegeben und er hatte es falsch gedeutet? Ihre frühere Umarmung war womöglich gar nicht freundschaftlich gemeint, sondern galt als ihr erster Annäherungsversuch? Das wäre durchaus möglich! Oscar zeigte doch nie ihre Gefühle. Sie bekämpfte sie, verdrängte sie, ignorierte sie und ließ sie nie zu. Nur wenn sie alleine war und kein Mensch sie sah, kam ihre feinfühlige, schwächere Seite zum Vorschein.

„Andre, du sagst gar nichts?"

Ihre zittrige Stimme und ihr fragender Blick brachten ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Andre hob seinen freien Arm und seine Finger berührten zaghaft eine Strähne von ihrem samtweichen Haar. Seine grüne Augen glänzten, musterten wohlwollend ihr Gesicht und ein angenehmer Schauer überlief seinen Körper. In diesem Moment war er der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Seine Lippen zauberten ein seliges Lächeln. „Ich kann dir nichts sagen, Oscar... Außer, dass ich dich unheimlich liebe und dich nie in meinem Leben verlassen werde..."

„Ach, Andre... mein Andre...", hauchte Oscar gerührt und zog kaum merklich ihr Gesicht zu ihm. „Du sollst wissen, ich habe dich schon immer geliebt... Von nun an können wir glücklich miteinander werden... du und ich... nur wir beide..."

Andre kam es so vor, als hätte jemand anders aus ihr gesprochen. Aber es war eindeutig ihre Stimme, obwohl sich ihre Lippen kaum bewegt hatten. Oscar ließ seine Hand los, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und berührte seine Lippen vorsichtig die mit ihren, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Wie weich und zart sie sich doch anfühlten!

Andre wagte nicht sich zu rühren, um den süßen Geschmack und den berauschenden Moment auskosten zu können. Nie hätte er das für möglich gehalten! Und doch war es passiert, wie in einem Traum! Das raubte ihm den Verstand. Seine Lippen erwiderten ihr mechanisch den Kuss und liebkosten ihre Unterlippe. Vorerst vorsichtig und zärtlich, dann intensiver.

Oscar erschauerte es. So ein herrliches Gefühl nach Wonne hatte sie bisher noch nie verspürt! Ihr Mund öffnete sich wie von alleine und ihre kleine Zunge schob sich vor. Andre war überrascht, aber seine Zunge umspielte schon die ihre und sein Geist hörte auf zu denken. Er gab sich dem Kuss hin und genoss ihn mit vollen Zügen.

Ihr beider Atem entwich ihnen stückweise. Ihre Herzen schmolzen und das Blut rauschte erhitzter durch ihre Adern. Andres Arme schlossen sich systematisch um Oscar und hielten sie fest. Wie weich und zerbrechlich sich doch ihr Körper anfühlte! Ganz und gar nicht mit dem robusten Kommandanten zu vergleichen, den sie immer so perfekt darstellte. Nein, hier verfiel sie ihren weiblichen Empfindungen und ließ sich von ihnen leiten. Wenn es doch nur immer so wäre!

Der Kuss wurde inniger, die Zungen flinker und die Augenlider schwerer. Seine Hände glitten ihr den Rücken entlang, bis zu ihren Hüften und verweilten dort. Oscar schloss als Erste die Augen, seine blieben halb verkniffen.

Außer dem wundervollen Gefühl nach Liebe und Zuneigung, geschah noch etwas anderes in Oscar. Sie sah die blondgelockte, schlanke und hochgewachsene Frau - ihr eigenes Ich im weißen Licht stehen. Sie trug ein weißes Hemd und dunkle Hosen wie sie selbst gerade. Ihr blondes Haar wurde leicht nach hinten geweht. Ihre helle Haut schien im umgebenen Licht fast durchsichtig zu sein. Auf ihren blutroten, schmalen Lippen lag ein friedliches Lächeln. Und in ihren himmelblauen Augen sammelten sich Freudentränen wegen der Erlösung. Sie legte ihren Kopf in Nacken und sah nach oben. _„Ich fühle mich so leicht, so glücklich...",_ sagte sie zu ihrem wiedergeborenen Körper: _„Und ich spüre ihn... seine Lippen... seine Arme..." _

„_Aber wo ist er?",_ wunderte sich Oscar gedanklich: _„Ich sehe ihn nicht..." _

„_Er hat anscheinend den Weg zu deinem Andre gefunden... Er müsste jetzt in ihm sein..." _

„_Und was passiert mit dir? Ich kann dich auch kaum sehen!" _

„_Ich bin aber noch hier, in dir... ich bin du... ich empfinde deine Gefühle, ich spüre deinen Andre. So, als würde ich mit dir verschmelzen, mit dir eins sein..." _

„_Dann werde mit mir eins, Oscar, mein eigenes Ich..." _Oscar vertiefte unbewusst den Kuss. Ihre Zunge umspielte schneller die seine und ihre Finger verfingen sich in seinem Haar. Neben der Hitze der Leidenschaft fühlte sie die andere Wärme in sich, die von dem weißen Licht ausging und sich in ihr ausbreitete. _„Ich bin bereit...",_ hauchte sie in Gedanken und sah zu, wie die andere Oscar in ihr größer wurde und sich zeitgleich in Luft auflöste. Sie ergriff von ihr Besitz, verschmolz mit ihr, mit ihrem Körper und wurde mit ihr eins.

„_Ich danke dir für alles...", _hörte sie die Stimme in sich. Das war aber sie selbst, ihre eigene Gedanken. Die blondgelockte Frau in ihr, existierte nicht mehr. Das Licht ließ nach und es wurde dunkler - wie es normal sein sollte, wenn man die Augen geschlossen hält. Oscar entspannte sich, ihr Kuss wurde einfühlsamer. _„Andre...",_ dachte sie dabei: _„...komm zu dir. Ich warte nur noch auf dich... auf dein früheres Ich..."_ Sie bekam keine Antwort, aber sie wusste, dass er sie gehört hatte.


	19. Chapter 19 - Für immer zusammen

In Andre gingen seltsame Dinge hervor. Als Oscar ihn geküsst hatte, kniff er seine Augen halb zusammen und genoss den süßen Geschmack ihrer weichen Lippen. Dies betörte ihm alle Sinne; ließ ihn alles um sich herum vergessen und sich nur diesem Gefühl der reinen Liebe hinzugeben.

Oscar hatte seine Hand losgelassen, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und er spürte wie ihre Finger durch sein Haar fuhren. Es erschauerte ihn wollig und bewog ihn dazu, seine Hände an ihrem Rücken herabgleiten zu lassen und sie um ihre Hüften zu umfassen.

In diesem Moment tauchten unverhofft Bilder in seinem Geist auf. Er wollte das nicht sehen, aber sie waren urplötzlich da und geisterten hinter seinen halb geschlossenen Augenlidern. Anfangs waren das Bilder aus seiner Kindheit. Er hatte Oscar kennengelernt - mit ihr zusammengespielt, Fechten und Reiten gelernt und war ihr treuer Freund geworden. _„Eine schöne Erinnerung...",_ dachte Andre bei sich: _„...und jetzt lieben wir uns."_

Sofort verschwanden diese Bilder und er sah sich mit Oscar als Erwachsener. Es gab ein Attentat und Oscar wurde schwer verletzt. _„Was soll das?"_ Andre runzelte mit der Stirn und kniff seine Augen strenger zusammen. Unbehagen kroch in ihm, als er Graf von Fersen im geistigen Auge zur Rettung kommen sah und wie Oscar begann, für ihn Gefühle zu hegen. _„Nein, das stimmt nicht!"_ Andre verstand diese Bildillusion nicht. Oscar liebte nicht den Grafen! Sie lag doch jetzt in seinen Armen! Wozu dann aber diese falschen Bilder? Unbewusst zog er Oscar näher an sich, seine Hände umschlossen fester ihren zierlichen Körper.

Oscar vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre kleine Zunge umspielte die seine schneller, fordernder und Andre hörte wie aus dem Nichts eine Männerstimme in sich: _„Ich habe den Weg zu dir endlich gefunden, Andre, mein eigenes Ich..." _

„_Was?"_ Andre glaubte, sich selbst gehört zu haben und sah schon nächste Bilder in sich: Diesmal jagten er und Oscar einem Dieb im schwarzen Kostüm nach. Er selbst war ihm ähnlich angezogen und im nächsten Augenblick kämpfte er schon mit ihm. Er wehrte einen Schwerthieb ab und der Dieb verletzte ihn am linken Auge. Andre verspürte ein brennendes Ziehen auf dem Auge, als wäre er dort in der Tat getroffen worden.

„_Das kann dir geschehen",_ sagte wieder die tiefe Stimme in ihm und das Bild verschwand. An dessen Stelle tauchte ein Mann in dämmernder Dunkelheit auf. Er trug dieselben Kleider wie er und sah aus wie er, wie sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Nur war sein Haar kurz geschnitten und bedeckte ihm fast die ganze, linke Gesichtshälfte. Andre riss erschrocken seine Augen auf und brach den Kuss abrupt ab.

Oscar entfernte sich leicht verwundert von ihm. „Was ist passiert?" In ihrem Gesicht stand Verwirrung geschrieben, ihre Hände glitten von seinem Nacken am Brustkorb hinab und verharrten dort still. Vielleicht geschah mit Andre gerade das Gleiche wie zuvor mit ihr? Sie wünschte, er möge ihr alles erzählen, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie ihn nicht bedrängen.

Andre sah kreidebleich aus. Wenn zuvor sein Herz durch die entflammte Leidenschaft schnell gepocht hatte, dann schlug es jetzt aus Angst vor von gesehenen Bildern. Die standen immer noch in seinem Kopf. Und auch der Mann, der ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Wer war diese einäugiger Mann?

„_Das bist du selbst",_ meinte die Stimme in ihm und plötzlich schwand ihm die Sehkraft.

„Nein!" Andre schrie beinahe. Mechanisch verdeckte er sein linkes Auge mit der Hand und sackte vor Oscar auf Knie.

Diese starrte auf ihn besorgt herab. „Andre, was ist mit dir?" Jetzt spürte sie deutlicher, dass in ihm etwas Außergewöhnliches vorging.

„Mein Auge!", japste Andre halb verkrümmt und erstickt: „Da ist etwas in meinem Auge!"

Oscar erwachte aus ihrer Starre. Sie kniete zu ihm und fasste ihn fürsorglich bei seinem Handgelenk. Wenn er ihr schon nicht von sich selbst offenbarte, was genau mit ihm los war, dann würde sie es selbst herausfinden. „Lass mich sehen."

Andre folgte ihrer sanften Stimme. Sie klang tröstend und heilend, wie ein wohltuender Balsam. Er fühlte sich gleich besser und richtete sich gerade auf. Der Anblick ihres milden und feinen Gesichts ließ ihn alles vergessen. Langsam entfernte Oscar seine Hand von dem bedeckten Auge, betastete mit dem Feingefühl ihrer Fingerspitzen die Augenbraue und den Wangenknochen. „Ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen, Andre", sagte sie, obwohl es nicht ganz stimmte. Sie hatte etwas Seltsames in dem glanzvollen Blick seiner grünen Augen entdeckt – doch das behielt sie vorerst für sich. Es sah so aus, als würde er nicht er selbst sein und mit sich etwas ausmachen, womit er sie aber nicht belasten wollte. Nun gut, sie würde ihm Zeit geben und früher oder später, würde er nachgeben.

„Macht nichts. Es geht mir schon viel besser." Andre lächelte schief. Ihre Gegenwart, ihre Nähe und ihre Liebe zu ihm erfüllten sein ganzes Inneres mit Wärme und Geborgenheit. Er konnte nicht anders als sie noch einmal küssen zu wollen. Um ihre weichen Lippen, ihre flinke Zunge zu spüren und sich zu vergewissern, dass es kein Traum war und sie ihn wirklich liebte. Sein Inneres entflammte wieder mit Glücksgefühl, seine Hand strich ihr schon das Haar hinters Ohr und verweilte an ihrem Hinterkopf. Er zog sein Gesicht zu ihr.

Oscar durchschaute ihn und empfing ihn bereitwillig. Sie schenkte ihrem Andre den ersehnten Kuss und ihre Augenlider schlossen sich. Vielleicht würde ihm das helfen, sich ihr zu offenbaren. Sie vertraute auf sein ehrliches Wesen.

Andre schloss seine Augen fast zeitgleich mit Oscar und wieder tauchte dieser einäugige Mann in ihm auf. _„Andre...",_ rief dieser nach ihm.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", stöhnte Andre mitten in den Kuss hinein.

Oscar entriss sich ruckartig von ihm. Beinahe ängstlich betrachtete sie ihn. „Was ist mit dir los, Andre? Du bist so eigenartig!" Nun konnte sie es nicht mehr abwarten. Sie wollte erfahren, was ihm zu schaffen machte und ob es das war, was sie vermutete.

„Es tut mir leid...", murmelte Andre verzweifelt. Hilflos und verloren sah er sie nun an. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist... Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe und höre ich einen einäugigen Mann..." Stockend erzählte er ihr von den eigenartigen Bildern.

Oscar lauschte ihm aufmerksam und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich immer mehr. Andre dachte, Oscar würde ihm nicht glauben, ihn gar auslachen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie glaubte ihm jedes einzelne Wort. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und ein gewisses Aufleuchten flammte in ihren Augen auf. „Er ist also da, in dir..."

„Was meinst du damit?" Andre betrachtete sie etwas irritiert. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich dabei missmutig zusammen.

„Andre, wir sind wiedergeboren worden", versuchte ihm Oscar zu erklären und sah ihn dabei eindringlicher an: „Wir haben dieses Leben schon einmal gelebt. Es klingt verrückt, aber es ist wahr. Den Mann, den du siehst und hörst, bist du selbst - aus deinem früheren Leben..."

„Oscar!", unterbrach Andre sie fassungslos. Es musste bestimmt ein Traum sein! So etwas gab es in Wirklichkeit nicht! Er fürchtete um ihren Verstand und rückte sich ein kleines Stück von ihr weg.

„Andre, bitte..." Auch Oscar fürchtete sich jetzt. Aber eher, weil er sich von ihr distanzierte. Es fröstelte sie und sie faltete ihre Hände vor sich. „Bitte glaube mir... mit mir war das Gleiche geschehen..."

So verzweifelt hatte er Oscar bisher nicht erlebt. Was war mit ihr passiert? Das zerriss ihm das Herz. Andre wollte sie auf kein Fall verletzten. Er liebte sie doch so sehr! Ihm fiel dabei ein längst vergessenes Gespräch zwischen ihnen ein: Oscar hatte über Träume gesprochen und über einen einäugigen Mann, der ihm ähnlich sah. War er etwa damit gemeint gewesen?

„_Ja", _sagte die tiefe Stimme in ihm überzeugt: _„Meine Oscar ist in der deinen wiedergeboren worden. Sie hatte ihr Bilder aus ihrem früheren Leben vermittelt und heute ist sie mit ihr eins geworden. Ich wollte bei dir das gleich tun, aber du wehrst dich dagegen. Wenn du an mir zweifelst, dann vertraue wenigstens ihr: Deiner Oscar." _

Andre schluckte hart. Das war alles so unwirklich, aber fühlte sich gleichzeitig glaubwürdig an. Oscar hatte ihren Blick gesenkt. Auch ihre Schultern hingen mutlos herab. Das schmerzte Andre zutiefst. Er hatte eigentlich geschworen, für immer bei Oscar zu bleiben und sie niemals zu verlassen, egal was passieren würde! Und nun distanzierte er sich von ihr. Das war feige und er schämte sich dafür. „Oscar...", sprach er geknickt und rückte zu ihr zurück.

Oscar hob ihren niedergeschlagenen Blick. „Andre... ich bin nicht verrückt, bitte glaube mir..."

„Schscht... Ich glaube dir." Sachte schloss Andre sie wieder in seine Armen und drückte ihren leicht zittrigen Körper an sich. Seine Nase vergrub er in ihrem Haar und flüsterte ihr beruhigend ins Ohr: „Und ich vertraue dir von ganzem Herzen, meine Liebe."

„Ach, Andre..." Oscar schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie fühlte sich wieder geborgen und geliebt: „Mein Andre... halte mich ganz fest und lasse mich nie mehr allein... nur wenn du bei mir bist, wird alles gut..."

„Sehr gerne, Oscar, meine geliebte Oscar...", murmelte Andre in ihr Haar und hörte wieder die Stimme in ihm: _„Schließe deine Augen und ich zeige dir, was in deinem früheren Leben geschehen ist. Habe keine Angst, es sind nur meine Erinnerungen und auch die von Oscar." _

„_Nun gut",_ dachte Andre bei sich und schloss die Augen. Er hoffte dadurch aufgeklärt zu werden. In einem schnellen Durchlauf sah er Bilder, die ihm der anderer Andre vermittelte: Nachdem er sein Augenlicht am linken Auge verloren hatte, geschahen noch schrecklichere Dinge: Oscar kündigte die Freundschaft zu von Fersen, weil dieser ihre Liebe nicht erwidert hatte und sie nur als Kameradin ansah. Und sie merkte nicht, dass Andre sie stillschweigend liebte und darunter litt. Das war kaum zu ertragen!

Oscar verließ das königliche Garderegiment und wurde als Befehlshaber in eine Söldnertruppe versetzt. Sie entließ Andre aus ihren Diensten. Sie wollte, dass er sein eigenes Leben führte, unabhängig von ihr. Das traf Andre wie ein harter Schlag! Er hielt es nicht aus und sagte ihr all das, was in ihm vorging. Seine Aussage über Rosen und Distel hatte sie wütend gemacht und brachte ihm eine Ohrfeige ein. Ihr erzürntes Verhalten brachte wiederum ihn in Rage und er fiel über sie her. Sie war zu überrascht, um sich zu wehren. Nur ein erschrockenes: „Lass mich los, sonst schreie ich!" konnte er ihr entlocken. Aber ihre Mahnung hielte ihn nicht von seiner abscheulichen Tat ab. Erst als er ihr die Bluse vom Liebe riss, stoppte er. Wie ein Häufchen Elend stand er vor ihrem Bett und versuchte zu begreifen, was er angerichtet hatte. Das wollte er nicht. Andre hörte ihr verhallendes Schluchzen: „Und was nun? Hast du endlich erreicht, was du wolltest? Bist du zufrieden?"

Andre kamen selbst die Tränen und er bat sie um Verzeihung. Was hatte er nur getan? Er deckte sie reumütig mit einer Decke zu und gestand ihr seine Liebe. Oscar gab ihm darauf keine Antwort und er ging: Aus ihrem Zimmer, aus ihrem Haus, aber nicht aus ihrem Leben. Er meldete sich als Soldat in der Kaserne an, wohin sie als Befehlshaber versetzt wurde. Andre konnte sie nicht alleine lassen - er hatte sich einst doch geschworen, sie zu beschützen! Und den Schutz hatte Oscar bitter nötig, obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestand.

Die Söldner wollten Oscar nicht als ihren Befehlshaber haben. Mit der Zeit hatte sich das aber gelegt. Das Schlimmste stand ihnen allen noch bevor: Es gab einen Volksaufstand, daraus entstand bald eine Revolution. Oscar fühlte sich nicht wohl, wurde immer blasser und hustete häufig. Sie schrieb das einer Erkältung zu und ließ von sich ein Porträt anfertigen.

Die Aufstände spitzten sich zu und Oscar wechselte mit Andre auf die Seite des Volkes. In derselben Nacht gestand sie ihm ihre Liebe und bat ihn um Verzeihung, dass sie einstmals von Fersen geliebt hatte. Andre hatte ihr verziehen, denn er liebte sie einfach zu sehr. Danach vereinte sie sich mit ihm: Mit ihrem Körper und ihrem Herzen wurde Oscar zu seiner Frau. Aber ihrer beiden Liebesglück währte nicht lange. Der Tod lauerte schon am nächsten Tag auf sie.

Andre sah mit feuchten Wimpern hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern zu, wie die ganze Söldnertruppe vom königlichen Regiment durch Paris gejagt wurde. Wie sie Zuflucht unter einer Brücke suchten und wie er beim Herausgehen angeschossen wurde. Die feindliche Kugel traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Oscar hatte bittere Tränen vergossen und ihm versichert, er würde nicht sterben, sie würden bald heiraten und miteinander glücklich leben. Sie hielt seine Hand, bemüht sich gefasst zu sein, aber ihre Tränen verrieten sie. Er starb ohne ihre Worte zu Ende gehört zu haben und irrte seitdem in einer Zwischenwelt, auf der Suche nach Frieden.

Andre wollte seine Augen öffnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Atem ging schwer, ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich. _„Was ist mit deiner Oscar geschehen, nachdem du tot warst?", _fragte er sein Abbild stumm in Gedanken.

„_Nun...",_ meinte der anderer Andre in ihm bedrückt. Um ihn herum herrschte grauweißer Nebel. _„Wir sind uns hier in der Zwischenwelt kurz begegnet und meine Oscar erzählte mir, dass sie nur einen Tag länger überlebt hatte, als ich. Es gab einen Sturm auf die Bastille und sie wurde von der Besatzung erschossen." _

„_Was kann ich tun, um das zu verhindern?",_ war Andres nächster Gedanke: _„Wie kann ich Oscar helfen? Ich will nicht, dass sie leidet!" _

„_Werde mit mir eins, Andre, mein eigenes Ich. So wie es deine Oscar mit der meinen getan hat und dann findest du die Lösung, nach der du suchst." _

„_Ich bin einverstanden",_ beschloss Andre für sich. Wenn das seine Oscar retten würde, dann war er bereit, alles Mögliche und Erdenkliche dafür zu tun!

Oscar regte sich schwach in seinen Armen. Sie hatte seine verkrampften Muskeln gespürt. Andre lockerte seine Umarmung, schob sie etwas von sich und sah sie direkt an. Sie berührte seine Wange mit ihren Fingern und wischte ihm die Träne weg. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte sie ihn mild.

„Mein eigenes Ich", sagte Andre mit einem Kloß im Hals: „Und was ihm widerfahren ist, oder mir widerfahren wird."

„Und?", ertönte es von ihr kaum hörbar.

„Ich habe mit ihm einen Pakt geschlossen. Ich bin einverstanden, mit ihm eins zu werden."

„Das ist gut, Andre." Oscar zog langsam ihr Gesicht zu ihm: „Ich habe das Gleiche mit meinem anderen Ich auch getan. Es tut nicht weh. Du brauchst es nur zulassen..."

Ihre Worte beruhigten ihn, ihr Kuss löste die Anspannung in ihm auf und zerstreute die restlichen Zweifel. Andre vertraute ihr voll und ganz. Seine Augen schlossen sich von alleine und in ihm geschah alles genauso wie zuvor in Oscar. Sein Abbild in ihm stand im grellen Licht - er wirkte beinahe unsichtbar darin und begann zu wachsen. Andre verspürte keinen Schmerz und kein Unbehagen. Es fühlte sich angenehm warm an und irgendwie erlösend.

„_So ist es gut",_ hörte Andre die Stimme in ihm, aber sah den Mann nicht mehr. Sein anderes Ich hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, war mit ihm verschmolzen und mit ihm eins geworden. Das weiße Licht selbst schwand, bis es dunkler wurde, so wie es bei geschlossenen Augen sein sollte.

Andre erinnerte sich noch an andere Dinge, die er im Jenseits erlebt hatte, aber die waren nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Er war jetzt da, bei seiner Oscar und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Erneut beendete er den Kuss. Diesmal nicht so abrupt. Glückseligkeit und Friedfertigkeit waren ihm deutlich anzusehen. „Ich danke dir, meine geliebte Oscar. Ich habe meinen Frieden gefunden und wir können von nun an zusammen sein, ohne getrennt zu werden." Und nicht nur das. Er konnte den Glanz ihrer Augen wieder erblicken, jede Kleinigkeit wieder erkennen und das mit beiden Augen. Aber das sagte er nicht, weil es ihm in dem Moment als zweitrangig erschien.

Oscar erkannte das an ihm auch ohne zusätzliche Worte. „Ja, das können wir", stimmte sie ihm zu und freute sich sichtlich. „Ich hätte das aber von Anfang an machen und nicht neun Jahre warten sollen."

„Neun Jahre sind auf jeden Fall besser als zwanzig." Andre erhob sich und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Oscar ergriff sie unweigerlich und Andre zog sie in einem Schwung in die Höhe. Dabei entstanden bei Oscar ein Taubheitsgefühl und ein Kribbeln in den Beinen, aber das ignorierte sie. Mit ein bisschen Bewegung, würde das vergehen. Andre hielt sie bei der Hand und hatte gar nicht vor, sie wieder loszulassen. Er konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Ja, neun Jahre warten waren besser als zwanzig. Und elf Jahre würden sie noch Zeit haben, um einiges zu ändern. Diesmal nicht nur Oscar alleine, sondern zusammen mit ihrem Andre. Gemeinsam würde es bestimmt einfacher und leichter sein, die Schwierigkeiten zu bewältigen. Sie beide würden auf einander achtgeben und sich vor allen Gefahren zu schützen wissen.


	20. Chapter 20 - Neue Ziele

Noch am gleichen Nachmittag ließ die Königin Oscar zu sich bestellen. Oscar wusste weshalb, ging aber trotzdem zu ihr und hörte sich ihr Kummer an. Marie Antoinette bat sie mit tränenden Augen und verdecktem Gesicht um einen Gefallen, im Bezug auf Graf von Fersen. Was könnte Oscar da schon ändern oder verhindern? Sie versprach ihrer Majestät, ihr die Bitte zu erfüllen und verließ sie gleich darauf.

Andre wartete an den Haupttoren von Versailles auf seine Freundin - und seit wenigen Stunden nun auch seine Geliebte. „Was wollte die Königin von dir, Oscar?"

„Das sollst du eigentlich selber wissen!", meinte diese ausweichend. Sie stieg auf ihr Pferd und ritt an. Ein beklommenes Gefühl herrschte in ihr. Sie hätte Marie Antoinette schon längst aufsuchen und es nicht Graf von Fersen überlassen sollen. Er hatte zu lange gezögert und nun war es zu spät, es noch in die Tat umzusetzen. Man tuschelte und flüsterte nicht mehr im Verborgenen über die Affäre zwischen der Königin und von Fersen, sondern redete darüber laut und offen. Wenn von Fersen jetzt in die Dienste ihrer Majestät treten würde, würde es noch schlimmer werden. Oscar sah das mit Bedauern ein.

Andre holte sie auf seinem Pferd ein und verlangsamte den Galopp neben ihr. „Ich habe nachgedacht, Oscar, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was die Königin von dir wollte. In unserem früheren Leben hast du es mir nämlich auch nicht gesagt. Du bist wie verrückt fortgeritten und hast mich nach Hause geschickt. Ich erinnere mich an den Regen und wie ich dir einen Umhang gegen Nässe gebracht habe. Du hattest von Fersen etwas mitgeteilt und warst völlig aufgelöst."

„Höre auf, Andre, bitte!", unterbrach ihn Oscar halblaut. Das waren keine angenehmen Erinnerungen aus ihrem früheren Leben, die Andre in ihr gerade heraufbeschwor. „Ich will nicht daran denken, schon alleine deinetwegen nicht. Marie Antoinette bat mich dem Grafen mitzuteilen, dass sie sich mit ihm heute Abend nicht treffen kann, weil der König einen hohen Gast erwartet und sie deshalb die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite verbringen muss. Dafür ist er aber morgen von ihr zum Ball eingeladen worden. Ich reite jetzt zu ihm, bevor der Regen anfängt."

„Verstehe." Andre behagte diese Erinnerung auch nicht. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt begann Oscar nämlich Gefühle für von Fersen zu hegen. Jetzt in ihren neuen Leben war sie aber mit ihm zusammen und sie sollten lieber nach vorne schauen, anstatt zurück. Es gab doch noch so vieles zu tun. Er schob diesen Gedanken weg. „Wirst du diesmal auch mit der Königin tanzen, Oscar?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich rede vorerst mit von Fersen und dann werde ich es entscheiden. Ich will nicht, dass die Königin leidet und ich werde ihm ins Gewissen reden. Du kannst natürlich dabei sein. Von Fersen weiß über meine Gefühle zu dir und es wird ihn freuen, dass wir ab heute ein Paar sind. Er ist vertrauenswürdig."

„Allerdings." Andre fühlte sich geehrt, dass sie ihn an ihren Plänen teilhaben ließ; ihn nicht von ihrer Seite wegscheuchte und ihm ihre Gefühle offen bekundete. Das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art, aber für ihn würde sie alles tun, so wie er für sie auch. Sie ritten ein Stück weiter, entgegen der untergehenden und von hellgrauen Wolken umgebenen Sonne. Auf eine Art sah das schön aus. „Weißt du, Oscar, ich finde, du solltest es sein lassen."

„Was meinst du jetzt damit?" Oscar warf ihm irritiert einen Blick von der Seite zu.

Andre erklärte es ihr ganz gelassen und schaute dabei zu ihr hinüber: „Ich meine, lass den Grafen seinen Weg gehen. Du erhoffst dir viel zu viel von ihm und hältst dich zu sehr an ihm fest. Wenn er Marie Antoinette immer wieder verlässt um sie zu schützen und dann aber später wieder zu ihr zurückkehrt, dann ist es ihm so vom Schicksal bestimmt. Da kannst du nichts ändern. Das kann er nur selbst. Man kann nur das eigene Schicksal in die Hand nehmen, aber nicht das von einem anderen Menschen."

„Andre..." Oscar öffnete sich der Mund. Sie war erstaunt. So viel Weitsicht hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut, wobei er das ein oder andere Mal etwas davon bewies. Er dachte einfach, praktisch und von ihm klang das durchaus plausibel. Vielleicht war sie deshalb an manchen Sachen gescheitert, weil man das Schicksal nicht überlisten konnte. In dieser Hinsicht hatte Andre recht. Man konnte dem eigenem Schicksal nicht entkommen, es sei denn, man nahm es selbst in die Hand. So wie sie das bei sich oder ihm getan hatte. Oscar machte ihren Mund zu und sah wieder nach vorne auf die Straße, wo ihr Pferd neben dem seinen im gemütlichen Trab lief. „Was schlägst du dann vor?"

„Hmm." Andre sah auch nach vorne und überlegte kurz, bevor er ihr antwortete: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns direkt mit dem Volk befassen würden? Ich vermute, es interessiert die Menschen nicht, ob Graf von Fersen bei ihrer Majestät bleibt oder nicht. Sie glauben nur an das, was sie sehen oder hören. Wir können uns an denjenigen wenden, der sich für das Volk einsetzt und ihm beweisen, dass nicht alleine die Königin für die Hungersnot und Armut verantwortlich ist. Und dass es die meisten ihrer Günstlinge sind, die ihre Gutherzigkeit ausnutzen. Vielleicht können wir damit etwas mehr bewirken als du bisher schon getan hast."

„Du meinst, wir sollen Robespierre ausfindig machen?" Oscar gefiel Andre`s Vorschlag. Sie hätte eigentlich selbst darauf kommen und sich nicht nur auf den Hofadel konzentrieren sollen. Robespierre war der Mann, dem das Volk Gehör schenkte, ihm folgte und schlussendlich ihn als Anführer der Revolution auserkoren hatte.

„Nein, Oscar, nicht Robespierre. Er setzt sich mehr für die Rechte des einfachen Volkes ein und folgt grundsätzlich seinen eignen Idealen. Er will die Monarchie abschaffen und dem Adel ihre Rechte entziehen. Auf uns wird er daher nicht hören, glaube ich."

Oscar hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und bewunderte seine vorausschauende Denkweise. Sie hätte ihn schon früher mit einbeziehen sollen! Sie sah fragend zu ihm. „An wem denkst du dabei?"

„Ich dachte eher an Bernard Chatelet. Er hat große Reden geführt, zwar im Namen von Robespierre, aber das Volk hat auf ihn gehört und war ihm gefolgt."

„Bernard..." Oscar senkte ihren Kopf nach vorne, legte einen Zeigefinger auf ihr Kinn und krauste nachdenklich die Stirn. Bernard Chatelet - der Mann, der in ihrem früheren Leben Andre am Auge verletzt hatte und der sich aber später als guter Freund erwies. Mehr noch: Er hatte Rosalie geheiratet.

Andre hatte recht: Dieser Mann setzte sich auch für das einfache Volk ein und das Volk würde ihm folgen. Besonders bei dem Sturm auf Bastille. Wenn sie Bernard jetzt ausfindig machen, sich mit ihm anfreunden, ihn überzeugen und ihn auf ihre Seite ziehen könnten, dann würden sie in der Tat etwas bewirken oder auch ändern können. „Du bist ein Schlaukopf, Andre! Wenn wir Bernard als Freund für unsere Sache gewinnen, können wir als erstes verhindern, dass er sich als schwarzer Ritter herumtreibt und gleichzeitig behältst du noch dein Augenlicht! Zweitens, können wir Rosalie mit ihm eher bekannt machen und sie wird somit der Intrige von Madame de Polignac nicht zum Opfer fallen!" Oscar gluckste vor sich hin und kam nicht umhin, ihren Freund zu necken: „Na wie findest du das, Geliebter? Wir könnten gleich nach dem Besuch beim Grafen auf die Suche nach ihm gehen!"

„Ich finde das ausgezeichnet, meine liebste Oscar!" Andre lächelte breit. Seine grünen Augen glänzten verschmilzt. Noch heute früh dachte er, Oscar an den Graf von Fersen verloren zu haben und sein Herz litt dabei qualvoll. Aber jetzt hüpfte es vor Freude und erfüllter Liebe.

Oscar gönnte ihm seine Freude und war selbst glücklich. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Lachend stieß sie ihrem Pferd kräftiger in die Flanken und ritt davon.

Wie hinreißend sie doch aussah, wenn sie herzhaft lachte! Andre trieb sein Pferd im schnellen Galopp ihr nach, aber ihr Schimmel war wieder einmal etwas schneller. Er hatte dennoch seinen Spaß. Er mochte es ohnehin, Oscar auf ihrem Pferd hoch sitzend und mit wehendem Haar vor sich im schnellen Ritt zu betrachten. Dieses Bild bezauberte ihn jedes Mal und verursachte ein wohliges Kribbeln unter seiner Haut.

Schon bald erreichten sie das Anwesen des Grafen und Oscar überbrachte ihm die Bitte der Königin. Von Fersen wollte sie ins Haus einladen, aber sie sagte nur: „Es tut mir leid, Graf, aber ich habe noch andere Dringlichkeiten zu erledigen" und ritt mit ihrem Begleiter fort.

Von Fersen wurde aus dieser Frau nicht schlau. Heute Vormittag schien sie ihm bedrückt zu sein, trotz ihres aufgesetzten Lächelns. Und jetzt wirkte sie überglücklich, obwohl sie ausdruckslos zu erscheinen versuchte. Auch Andre sah nicht mehr betrübt und in sich gekehrt aus, so, wie noch heute Vormittag. „Vielleicht haben sie ihr Liebesglück gefunden...", kam ihm der Gedanke und er wünschte den beiden vom Herzen alles Gute: „...möget Ihr noch glücklicher werden, als ich und Marie Antoinette."

Nach wenigen Stunden trafen Oscar und Andre in Paris ein. Sie waren zuvor noch einmal zu Hause gewesen: Sie hatten sich in normale, schlichte Zivilkleidung angezogen und nun ritten sie ohne Hast durch die Straßen der Großstadt. Der Tag neigte schon dem Abend zu und die Sonne am dichtbewölkten Himmelsgrund würde bald runtergehen. Die grauen Wolken verliehen der Umgebung eine frühzeitige Düsternis und der wehende Wind roch nach nahendem Regen. Dennoch waren noch genug Menschen unterwegs.

„Weißt du überhaupt noch wo Bernard wohnt, Andre?", fragte Oscar nach geraumer Zeit des Ritts.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber ich weiß noch genau in welchen Gasthaus wir ihn mit Robespierre gesehen haben und dort reiten wir jetzt hin."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir ihn auch heute dort begegnen?"

„Sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber probieren können wir es trotzdem. Vielleicht weiß der eine oder andere etwas über ihn."

„In Ordnung, Andre. Machen wir halt dort den Anfang."

Sie ritten weiter und als sie an dem besagten Gasthaus Halt machten, fielen die ersten Regentropfen vom Himmel. Sie banden schnell ihre Pferde im Hinterhof unter einem gedeckten Pferdestand an und eilten in die Gaststube. Im Inneren war noch nicht allzu viel los.

„Es ist bestimmt noch zu früh", vermutete Andre und betrachtete flüchtig mit Oscar die Stube. Sie war gut erhellt, groß genug und geräumig gestaltet. Nur wenige Tische waren besetzt. „Bernard scheint nicht hier zu sein. Vielleicht kommt er später. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir suchen uns einen Tisch aus und bestellen uns ein Bier."

„Wir sind aber nicht zum Trinken hier, Andre", ermahnte ihn Oscar, aber mit ihrem Blick suchte sie schon nach einem Tisch. „Dort in der Ecke werden wir nicht großartig auffallen." Sie setzte sogleich ihre Füße in Bewegung und begab sich in die ausgesuchte Ecke, wo ein kleiner, runder Tisch abseits von allen anderen stand.

Andre sah ihr schmunzelnd nach bevor er an die Theke ging und zwei Bier bestellte. Oscar würde sich in ihrer Rolle als Mann nie ändern. Das saß einfach zu fest und tief in ihren Blut. Ein Kommandant zu sein, Befehle zu erteilen und immer das letzte Wort zu haben, schienen ihr angeboren zu sein. Wenn nicht, dann hatte ihr Vater, der General bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass diese Eigenschaften ihr in die Wiege gelegt wurden.

„Euer Bier, Herr", entriss ihn der Wirt aus seinen Gedanken.

„Danke." Andre nahm die zwei vollen Krüge und stieß beim Umdrehen prompt mit jemandem zusammen. Das Bier schwappte bedrohlich über den Rand. Etwas des weißen Schaums rann den Krug hinab und tropfte auf den Boden. „Vorsicht!", wollte Andre anschuldigend sagen, aber ihm blieben einfach die Worte im Halse stecken. Vor ihm stand ein breitschultriger Mann: genauso hochgewachsen wie er, aber mit rabenschwarzem, kurz geschorenen Haar und dunklen Augen. Das auffallendste an ihm war jedoch ein rotes und zusammen gebundenes Tuch um den Hals.

„Sachte, Kumpel, sachte!", sagte der Mann lachend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht gesehen...", murmelte Andre verstockt. Er konnte von diesem Mann nicht seinen Blick abwenden. In seinem früheren Leben hatte er ihm einiges zum verdanken. Vor allem die Unterstützung und die Freundschaft. Innerlich freute er sich gleichzeitig ihm gerade begegnet zu sein. Nur durfte er ihm nicht verraten, dass er ihn eigentlich schon längst kannte.

„Andre! Alles in Ordnung?" Oscar kam angerannt und blieb neben ihrem Freund wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie hatte den Mann vor ihnen auch erkannt. Wie würde sie ihn jemals vergessen können?! In ihrem früheren Leben war er Andres beste Freund und nach seinem Tod stand er ihr bei. Sie hatte sich bei ihm sogar ausweinen dürfen.

„Mach nicht so einen Gesicht, Kumpel!" Der Mann lachte gutgelaunt und zwinkerte ihr zu: „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung!" Er klopfte dabei Andre immer wieder auf die Schulter. Das Bier schwankte erneut bedrohlich über den Rand, aber keiner der drei beachtete das.

„Keine Sorge, Oscar, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung", sagte Andre immer noch leicht verstockt.

Oscar fing sich wieder und räusperte sich in die Faust, um ihre Fassung endgültig zu finden. „Entschuldigt vielmals, aber könnt Ihr uns verraten wie Euer Name ist?"

„Alain de Soisson", sagte der breitschultriger Mann und streckte Oscar seine Hand entgegen: „Aber ihr zwei könnt Alain zu mir sagen."

„Ich bin Oscar." Oscar schlug wie ein Soldat ein und verzog eine schiefe Grimasse. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl Alain die Hand zu drücken und dabei an das frühere Leben zu denken. Er war einer der anständigsten Söldner in der Kaserne gewesen, genoss großen Respekt unter seinen Kameraden und sie war sein Oberst gewesen. Oscar entzog ihm ihre Hand um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen und Alain reichte seine Hand schon Andre. Diesem fiel das Bier ein. Er stellte es zurück auf die Theke und ergriff die dargebotene Hand: „Und ich heiße Andre."

„Das habe ich mir gemerkt." Alain ließ die Hand los, hob sie in die Höhe und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite: „Noch einmal drei Bier, Wirt!"

„Geht klar, Alain!", rief der Wirt zurück.

Alain widmete sich gleich seiner neuen Bekanntschaft zu. „Ich habe euch zwei hier noch nie gesehen. Seit ihr das erste Mal hier?"

„Nun... ähm... nicht unbedingt...", Andre rieb sich den Nacken und suchte schnell nach einer Ausrede.

Oscar fand sie schneller und sprang für ihn ein. „Wir erhoffen hier einem Mann zu begegnen. Bernard Chatelet. Kennst du ihn zufälligerweise?"

„Nein, nie gehört." Alain schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht jeden Tag hier."

„Verstehe." Oscar wechselte mit Andre einen flüchtigen Blick. Sie hatten die gleichen Gedanken: Das war eine sehr magere Hoffnung, Bernard genau hier und ausgerechnet heute noch anzutreffen. Aber es war noch nicht alles verloren. Der Abend war lang. Vielleicht würde ihnen das Glück nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit mehr hold sein.

„Dein Bier, Alain!", hörten alle drei den Wirt von der Theke laut sagen.

Alain schnappte sich die drei bestellten Krüge und war sofort wieder bei Oscar und Andre. „Hört mal, ihr beide. Warum setzt ihr euch nicht zu uns? Wir haben genügend Platz. Und über neue Gesellschaft sind wir immer erfreut."

„Sehr gerne Alain. Warum auch nicht?", platzte es aus Andre heraus, bevor er es richtig überlegt hatte.

Oscar warf ihm einen ermahnenden Seitenblick zu, aber Andre hatte diesen übersehen. Er nahm die beiden Krüge von der Theke und marschierte Alain fröhlich nach. Nun gut, vielleicht war es gar nicht verkehrt auch mit Alain schon jetzt die Freundschaft zu schließen. Andre und er verstanden sich ohne weiteres sehr gut. Warum auch nicht? Alain war im Grunde genommen kein übler Mensch, obwohl er von außen wie ein rauer Geselle wirkte. Er kämpfte kompromisslos für die gerechte Sache, ließ seine Freunde nie im Stich und konnte Falschheit, Betrug und Ungerechtigkeit nicht ausstehen.


	21. Chapter 21 - Ungehobelte Gesellen

Andre und Oscar erreichten den Tisch, zu dem sie Alain eingeladen hatte. Dort saßen weitere zwei Männer und spielten Karten. Und wie Alain trugen sie ganz gewöhnliche, bürgerliche Kleidung. Kein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie einer Söldnertruppe angehörten. Vielleicht war das noch nicht die Zeit für den Beitritt in die Kaserne. Weder Oscar, noch Andre kamen die zwei bekannt vor. Alain stellte die drei Krüge Bier in der Mitte des Tisches ab. „Freunde! Ich habe noch zwei Gäste mitgebracht! Sie warten auf einen Bekannten und bis dieser erscheint, habe ich sie zu uns eingeladen." Er legte jeden von ihnen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist Oscar und das ist Andre."

„Seid uns willkommen!", meinten die beide Männer am Tisch heiter und im gleichen Ton. Sie stellten sich auch vor, während Alain zwischen ihnen Platz nahm. Der eine hieß Claude und der andrer, Jean. Andre stellte sein Bier auf die Tischkante und setzte sich neben Oscar. Diese saß schon auf einem Stuhl und nahm gerade ihren Hut vom Kopf.

Jeder der Anwesenden nahm seinen Krug, hob ihn in die Höhe und trank einen kräftigen Schluck für die neue Bekanntschaft, so, wie es in so einer Gesellschaft üblich war.

„Wer ist euer Bekannter, auf den ihr wartet?", fragte Claude interessiert. Er war etwas älter, als seine beiden Kumpane.

„Bernard Chatelet", erwiderte Oscar knapp: „Er ist ein Gerichtsschreiber."

„Nie gehört", sagte Claude und fragte seinen jüngeren Nachbar: „Und du, Jean?"

„Nein, ich auch nicht." Der Angesprochene hob und senkte seine Schultern. Er richtete sein Augenmerk auf die Neuankömmlinge. „Wollt ihr mit uns Karten spielen?"

Andre und Oscar schüttelten ablehnend mit ihren Köpfen. „Wir spielen grundsätzlich keine Karten", sagte Oscar dabei ausweichend.

„Aber wir schauen gerne zu", fügte Andre höflichkeitshalber hinzu.

In dem Moment flog in der Gaststube die Tür auf. Ein untersetzter, kleiner Mann mit sommersprossigem Gesicht rannte herein und blieb mitten in der Gaststube stehen. Unter seiner Achsel klemmte eine Papierrolle. Als er den Tisch mit Alain und den anderen entdeckte, erhellte sich sein rundes Gesicht. „Da seid ihr!" Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich habe nach euch schon überall gesucht!" Er meinte eigentlich nur die drei Männer, Oscar und Andre ausgeschlossen. Er kannte sie nicht. Diese erstarrten innerlich. Noch einer, den sie aus ihrem früheren Leben kannten! Vielleicht würde es noch dazu kommen, dass hier schon bald die ganze Söldnertruppe aufkreuzt?!

„Was gibt es Lassalle?", hörten sie Alain unbeeindruckt sagen: „Erzähle schon was los ist!"

Anstatt zu erzählen nahm Lassalle die Rolle, faltete sie auf und präsentierte allen was dort abgebildet war. „Schaut was ich erstanden habe!" Auf dem Bild war ein Paar gemalt - in einer tiefen Umarmung und halbnackt. „Die Königin und ihr schwedischer Liebhaber!"

Oscar und Andre gefror das Blut vor Entsetzen. Die anderen dagegen amüsierten sich köstlich. Einzig Alain zeigte sich gleichgültig. „Was interessiert mich die Königin und ihr Liebhaber?! Du solltest dein Geld lieber für etwas Nützliches einsetzen und nicht für solche Karikaturen! Sie machen dich weder satt, noch stillen sie deinen Durst, Lassalle!"

„Höchstens stillen solche Bilder die Lust!", bemerkte der älterer Claude anzüglich und zwinkerte Lassalle zweideutig zu: „Man hat ja dafür zwei gesunde Hände. Nicht wahr?"

„Ihr seid Kunstbanausen!" Lassalle rollte das Bild wieder zusammen und konnte sich aber selber nicht das Lachen verkneifen. „Ich muss wieder los! Also, man sieht sich!" So stürmisch wie er hereinkam, so schnell war er wieder davon.

„Lassalle ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl", erklärte Alain den neuen Gästen nebenbei: „Er sucht uns manchmal in Gasthöfen auf und berichtet die Neuigkeiten dieser Stadt."

„Er ist unvorsichtig", entfuhr es Andre. Ihm kam wieder eine Erinnerung aus seinem früheren Leben: Lassalle hatte sein Gewehr verkauft und wurde dafür von der Militärpolizei verhaftet. Oscar hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt und ihm das Leben gerettet. Andre schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und führte seine Rede zu Ende: „Mit solchen Bildern muss er vorsichtig sein. Die Polizei kann ihn dafür verhaften und an den königlichen Gerichtshof übergeben."

„Mache dir darüber keinen Kopf, Andre", wehrte der jüngere Jean gelassen ab: „Lassalle zeigt es ohnehin nur uns."

Andre nickte beruhigt, wobei in ihm eine ganz andere Sorge herumging. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Oscar. Sie wirkte beherrscht. Aber er ahnte, was für ein Sturm gerade in ihr herrschte und dass sie nur dank ihrer Disziplin die Ruhe bewahrte. Sie umkrallte ihren Krug mit beiden Händen, aber trank nichts.

Oscar schäumte innerlich noch immer vor Entsetzen. So dachte bereits das Volk über die Königin! Man verpönte und verhöhnte sie - man zeichnete schon solche anstößigen Karikaturen! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wozu wurde sie denn wiedergeboren, wenn alle ihre Mühen und Anstrengungen nichts nützten? Außer die Liebe zu Andre, hatte sie bisher nur Kleinigkeiten erreichen und verwirklichen können!

Die drei Männer am Tisch merkten nichts von ihrem aufgewühlten Gemüt. Sie ließen derbe Scherze auf Kosten der Königin verlauten und spielten dabei Karten. Bis Alain rein zufällig auffiel, dass Oscar und Andre unbeteiligt da saßen und in ihr Bier stierten ohne es zu trinken. „Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?"

„Nichts, Alain." Andre sah zu ihm auf: „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Danach seht ihr mir aber nicht aus!", konterte Alain witzelnd.

„Na los, macht doch mit!", spornte Claude alle beide gleich leutselig an: „Wir raten gerade, ob die Königin ohne Kleid genauso aussieht wie auf dem Bild! Besonders, was ihre Oberweite angeht."

„Ich glaube eher nicht", fügte Jean spöttisch hinzu: „Sie hat bestimmt andere Körperformen als auf dem Bild..."

„Hört sofort auf damit!", knurrte Oscar urplötzlich außer sich und erdolchte alle drei Männer mit ihrem eisigen Blick: „Habt ihr keinen Funken Anstand? Marie Antoinette ist eine gutherzige Persönlichkeit und ihr zieht sie in den Dreck! Sie kann nichts dafür, dass sie von falschen Günstlingen umgeben ist! Die sind für alles verantwortlich und nicht die Königin!"

„Es ist genug, Oscar!", mischte sich Andre unbeabsichtigt schroff ein. Das wollte er nicht, aber er musste sie irgendwie aufhalten, bevor sie in ihrer Rage unüberlegt handelte und sich womöglich damit verriet. Oscar verstummte abrupt. Sie begriff schnell, dass sie gerade dabei war, einen Fehler zu begehen.

Alain und seine zwei Kumpanen vergaßen augenblicklich das Kartenspiel und gafften sie entgeistert an. Claude runzelte gar missbilligend mit der Stirn. „Du scheinst mir ein Freund der Königin zu sein?"

„Denke, was du willst." Oscar senkte ihre Stimme und trank hastig ihr Bier, bis der Krug halbleer war. Ihr Gesicht lief purpurrot an, ohne dass sie es merkte.

„Nehmt es ihm nicht übel...", setzte Andre zu ihrer Verteidigung an, um die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern: „Wir hatten die Königin bei ihrer Krönung gesehen und da hat sie es ihm angetan. Nicht wahr, Oscar?! So war das doch, oder?"

Oscar stellte ihren halbwegs geleerten Krug auf den Tisch ab und fuhr sich mit ihren Ärmel über den Mund. Sie schnappte nach dem Köder, den Andre ihr gereicht hatte. „Kann schon sein", murmelte sie in seine Richtung.

„Ah, jetzt wird mir einiges klar!" Dem jüngeren Jean leuchtete etwas ein: „Du bist ein wenig in sie verknallt! Nun, man sagt, sie sei schön und in dieser Hinsicht kann ich dich verstehen. Aber man darf niemals nach dem Äußeren beurteilen!"

„Das werde ich mir merken." Auch nach diesem Köder schnappte Oscar bereitwillig und schnitt eine verstellte Grimasse.

„Wir reden lieber über andere Frauen!", schlug Alain unvermittelt vor, um die Stimmung ganz aufzuheitern. „Mir behagt die Königin auch nicht."

„Eine gute Idee." Oscar warf Alain einen dankbaren Blick zu und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck Bier.

Andre beobachtete sie mit einer gewissen Besorgnis von der Seite. Wenn sie weiter so trinken würde, dann würde ihr das Bier noch zu Kopf steigen und dann könnte wirklich etwas passieren. Besonders wenn herauskommt, wer sie wirklich ist. „Oscar, bitte übertreibe es nicht...", flehte er sie in Gedanken an und nippte selbst an seinem Bier.

Die Männer widmeten sich wieder dem Kartenspiel und erzählten ausschweifend über die Körperformen einer Bekannten aus dem Nachbarhaus, oder einer Gemüseverkäuferin mit ausladenden Hinterteil, oder einem hübschen Blumenmädchen mit verzückender Figur und all diejenige, die sie schon mal erobert hatten. Bis Jean eine ganz besondere Frau, oder besser gesagt eine außergewöhnliche Frau einfiel: „Hat einer von euch schon mal den Kommandanten der königlichen Garde gesehen?"

Oscar verschluckte sich beinahe und trank wieder ihr Bier, um nicht hüsteln zu müssen. Andre bat sie mit flehenden Blicken, sich nicht zu verraten, egal was jetzt erzählt werden würde. Gleichzeitig wappnete er sich selbst davor. Ihm gefiel es erst recht nicht, wenn über Oscar gesprochen wurde, aber ihr zuliebe würde er versuchen, ruhig auszuharren. Er nahm sich vor, nur einzuschreiten, wenn die Gespräche über alle Grenzen der Schicklichkeit gingen.

„Du bist aber witzig!", wand Claude amüsiert ein: „Wir sprechen über Frauen, mein Freund! Was sollen wir mit dem Kommandanten? Oder stehst du neuerdings auf Männer?"

Oscar und Andre atmeten innerlich auf. Niemand erkannte sie hier. Das war gut. Und andererseits nahmen sie sich weiterhin in Acht.

„Der Kommandant der königlichen Garde ist aber eine Frau, du Torf!", behauptete Jean besserwissend: „Halb Frankreich weiß das, nur du wiederum nicht! Sie steht schon seit fast zehn Jahren in den Diensten der Königin und ist so uneinnehmbar wie eine Festung!"

„Uii, dann kennst du dich mit ihr schon aus?!", stichelte Claude breit grinsend: „Hast du sie womöglich gar eingenommen? Wie ist sie denn so?"

„Ruhig, Freunde, das reicht!", befahl Alain den beiden barsch, bevor es noch zum Streit kam: „Eine kleine Auseinandersetzung gehört zwar zu unserem Amüsement, aber wir wollen doch unsere neuen Freunde nicht gleich vergraulen!"

„Ganz recht, Alain!", schloss sich ihm Andre zustimmend an. Er war ihm innerlich dankbar für die Einmischung. Ein weiteres Wort von den beiden über Oscar hätte ihn noch mehr zur Weißglut getrieben und er wollte nicht wissen, was dann passiert wäre. Er zählte zwar zu einem der besonnensten und ruhigsten Menschen, also das ganze Gegenteil von Oscar, aber auch er hatte seine Grenzen. Verstohlen schielte er zu ihr. Oscar saß ruhig und unbeteiligt neben ihm. Aber der Schein täuschte. Andre bemerkte ganz genau ihren scharfen Blick, den sie zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten wechselte. Und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wären die zwei schon längst tot umgefallen.

„Und was den kühlen Kommandanten angeht, soll sie dort bleiben, wo sie ist! Das geht uns nichts an!", hörte er Alain noch hinzufügen und Oscars Blick senkte sich auf das Bier in ihrem Krug.

„Mag sein, Alain, aber ich würde schon gerne mehr über sie erfahren!" Claude lehnte sich etwas entspannt zurück und musterte seinen Gegenüber: „Unser junger Freund hat mich gerade neugierig gemacht. Eine Frau in Uniform und noch dazu ein Kommandant, wo gibt es denn so was?!"

„Im Versailles!", konterte Jean schulterzuckend: „Ich habe sie zwar noch nie gesehen und kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen, aber ich habe schon oft über sie gehört. Man sagt, sie ist stolz, selbstgerecht, lässt sich von keinem Mann oder keiner Frau kleinkriegen und ist sehr schön. Noch schöner als die Königin sogar. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich gerne auf sie einen Blick geworfen."

Claude lachte derb und drehte ihm das Wort im Munde um: „Sage lieber, du hättest einen Blick unter ihre Uniform geworfen! Bestimmt träumst du nachts von ihr und auch davon, wie du sie reitest!"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", kommentierte Jean grummelnd: „Spiele lieber weiter! Du bist nämlich dran!"

Oscar war derweilen am Platzen. Aber diesmal bemühte sie sich krampfhaft, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Was für schmutzige Gedanken besaßen diese unverschämten Unholde! Am liebsten hätte sie ihnen die Mäuler gestopft, aber da hätte sie sich endgültig verraten und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall! So war eben die Männerwelt im Hintergrund. Nun gut, Andre träumte bestimmt auch nachts in seinem Bett von ihr, aber das war etwas anderes. Sie schielte unauffällig zu ihm hinüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Wimpernschlag. Ihm war auch nichts anzusehen, aber sie ahnte, dass ihm solche Reden über sie nicht geheuer waren. Andre verging innerlich vor Zorn, aber wieder einmal hielt er sich in der Gewalt, der Liebe zu Oscar wegen.

„Ich habe nicht mehr die Lust, Karten zu spielen!", hörten sie beide Claude sagen und wendeten ihre Blicke von einander ab. Claude rieb sich das Kinn und grinste geheimnisvoll über beide Ohren: „Mir ist gerade danach, ein paar gewissen Damen einen Besuch abzustatten, um wieder einmal etwas Weiches unter mir zu spüren!"

„Keine übler Gedanke!", frohlockte Jean mit begierigem Augenleuchten und zwinkerte den neuen Gästen zweideutig zu: „Ich kenne da ein hübsches Freudenhaus und die Mädchen dort sind allererste Sahne! Wollt ihr zwei mitkommen?"

Oscar und Andre schüttelten resigniert ihre Köpfe. Das würde ihnen noch fehlen, in in solchen Häusern zu verkehren! Besonders Oscar war nicht erpicht darauf. Schon der Gedanke daran, verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Und Andre bedurfte solcher Abwechslung nicht! Er interessierte sich nur für Oscar! Sie war die einzige Frau in seinem Leben und würde es auch bis ans Ende seiner Tage bleiben!

„Kommt schon mit, ihr beiden!", versuchte Claude sie zu überzeugen: „Das wird euch einen Heidenspaß machen! Ich kenne diese Damen! Und was soll ich sagen? Sie beherrschen ihr Handwerk ausgezeichnet!"

„Nein, danke!", sagten Oscar und Andre in bestimmenden Ton: „Wir verzichten!"

„Lasst sie in Frieden und geht alleine hin!", empfahl Alain seinen Kumpanen zu Gunsten von Oscar und Andre. „Eure Damen sind vielleicht die erste Sahne, aber nicht gut für den Geldbeutel. Und deswegen bleibe ich auch lieber hier und amüsiere mich weiter mit unseren neuen Freunden!"

„Wie du willst, Alain." Claude und Jean hakten nicht weiter nach. Es war ihnen eilig. Draußen herrschte schon Dunkelheit und das genannte Freudenhaus machte um diese Zeit auf. Wer erster sein wollte, sollte schon etwas früher da sein.


	22. Chapter 22 - Die nächste Bekanntschaft

„So, und nun zu euch!", begann Alain, als er mit Andre und Oscar alleine am Tisch blieb. Mit einem Schlag wechselte sich seine Gemütsverfassung. Er sah ernst und skeptisch aus. „Verratet mir ehrlich wer ihr seid und woher ihr kommt?! Ihr verhaltet euch eigenartig, als hättet ihr etwas zu verbergen!"

„Wir haben nichts zum verbergen", rechtfertigte sich Andre, worauf ihm Oscar gleich ihre Hand sachte auf den Arm legte und ihrer Stimme einen sanften Klang verlieh: „Schon gut, Andre. Ihm können wir es doch ruhig sagen."

Alain riss überrascht die Augen auf. Das sah und hörte sich auf keinen Fall nach einem waschechten Mann an! Dazu noch der zarte Blick dieses blondgelockten Jünglings, den er Andre gerade zuwarf! Ihm war eigentlich schon vorher sein feingliedriges Äußeres aufgefallen, aber er hatte geschwiegen und nun wollte er endlich wissen, was mit diesem Kerl nicht stimmte!

„Ja, Oscar, du hast recht." Andre schmunzelte sie kurz an und sie entzog ihm ihre Hand, um nicht noch anderen Gästen aufzufallen. Die Gaststube hatte sich schon deutlich gefüllt. Man hörte laute Stimmen und das derbe Lachen angeheiterter Männer, das in der ganzen Gaststube erschallte. Es wäre nicht ratsam, deren Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Oscar verzog ihre undurchschaubare Miene und in ihren himmelblauen Augen fehlte jegliche Wärme. „Sei versichert Alain, wir verbergen wirklich nichts. Wir hoffen in der Tat hier auf Bernard Chatelet zu treffen und wollen mit ihm über eine gerechte Sache sprechen. Unsere Namen stimmen ebenfalls. Wir haben dir nur unsere Familiennamen verschwiegen, aber es hatte seine Gründe. Wir wollten kein Aufsehen erregen und deswegen bleiben wir vorläufig nur Oscar und Andre. Wobei, Andre kann dir eigentlich mehr von sich verraten, als ich von mir. Er ist deinesgleichen, mehr sage ich nicht."

Alain schluckte einen Kloß herunter. Ein Adliger also! Er hatte es ja geahnt! Aber was hatte denn bitteschön ein einfacher Bürgerlicher wie Andre mit ihm zu schaffen?! Wenn er seinesgleichen war, dann durfte er eigentlich mit diesem merkwürdigen, blondköpfigen Burschen, wenn das denn überhaupt ein Bursche sein sollte, nicht allzu vertraulich umgehen!

Andre öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber da ging erneut die Tür der Gaststube auf und es entstand ein heftiger Luftzug. Ein Mann mit gepflegtem Äußeren, aber bürgerlich gekleidet trat herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Andre erhob sich. Das Glück stand heute offensichtlich auf ihrer Seite. „Das ist doch Bernard!" Er ging unverzüglich auf ihn zu: „Seid Ihr Bernard Chatelet, der Gerichtsschreiber?"

„Ja, der bin ich." Der junge Mann zog seine Augenbrauen missmutig zusammen - anscheinend war er es ungewohnt, von Fremden angesprochen zu werden, aber dieser kannte ihn offensichtlich. „Und mit wem habe ich es zu tun, Herr?"

Andre lud ihn stattdessen feierlich zu dem Tisch ein. „Kommt zu uns, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht. Danach können wir uns alle vorstellen, würde ich vorschlagen."

„Meinetwegen", willigte Bernard ein und folgte ihm. Er hatte ohnehin nach einem freien Tisch gesucht, aber da er keinen erspäht hatte und dieser Unbekannte ihn einlud, nahm er dankend an. Bei seiner Ankunft erhoben sich Oscar und Alain gleichzeitig von ihren Plätzen, wie es die Höflichkeit gebot.

„Das ist Bernard Chatelet, der Gerichtsschreiber", stellte ihn Andre vor und reichte ihm selbst die Hand entgegen: „Ich heiße Andre Grandier. Ich bin ein Befürworter Euren Reden und Idealen."

„Ich habe bisher noch keine großartigen Reden geführt, aber es erfreut mich trotzdem, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." Bernard schlug ein und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Andre war ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch. Noch dazu sah er ihm ähnlich, bis auf die Augenfarbe und die Länge der Haare. „Ihr seid nicht zufällig adlig, Andre? Ihr sprecht so vornehm."

„Ich bin nicht adlig, Bernard", beruhigte ihn Andre zuversichtlich. Er wusste noch genau, dass Bernard den Adel nicht sonderlich mochte. „Ich bin nur in einem Adelshaus aufgewachsen und stehe in den Diensten der Familie de Jarjayes."

„De Jarjayes also, hmm..." Dieser Name schien Bernard nicht unbekannt zu sein.

Auch Alain horchte auf, aber da er als nächster an der Reihe war, verschob er das auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Andre machte ihm Platz und er stellte sich vor: „Alain de Soisson. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Handwerker."

„Sehr genehm." Bernard schüttelte ihm die Hand und ließ sie auch gleich los.

Alain machte dann gleich kehrt und raunte im Vorbeigehen kaum hörbar zu Andre: „Ich muss unbedingt ein Wörtchen mit dir wechseln, mein Freund."

„Jederzeit, Alain." Andre gesellte sich Abseits zu ihm, um Oscar vorzulassen.

„Was hast du mit dem Hause de Jarjayes zu schaffen?", fragte ihn Alain ganz diskret.

Andre schaute flüchtig zu Oscar, die gerade vor Bernard trat. „Ich habe da eine Freundin, die ich sehr schätze und liebe..."

„Eine Freundin?" Die missmutige Miene bei Alain verwandelte sich in Neugierde. Zeitgleich vernahm er mit einem Ohr, wie sich Oscar Bernard vorstellte: „Mein Name ist Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, Kommandant des königlichen Garderegiments."

Alain starrte unfassbar und ganz baff in ihre Richtung. Ihm fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf und die Sprache versagte ihm den Dienst.

„Aha, Ihr seid also die Tochter von General de Jarjayes und steht in den Diensten Ihrer Majestät", stellte dagegen Bernard missbilligend fest. Er weigerte sich, Oscar die Hand zu reichen.

Oscar konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Sie blieb ruhig und gelassen. „Ihr habt recht, ich stehe in Diensten Ihrer Majestät. Aber glaubt mir, ich bin nicht gerade stolz darauf, adelig zu sein."

„Das sagt Ihr mir, um mich weich zu kriegen", murrte Bernard ablehnend und verschränkte seine Arme vor sich.

„Keineswegs. Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, fragt Andre. Er ist mein bester Freund seit Kindestagen und mein... nun ja, das andere dürft ihr noch nicht wissen." Oscar schmunzelte geheimnisvoll und schenkte Andre einen dahin schmelzenden Blick. Das brachte Bernard in völlige Verwirrung. Und Alain, der neben Andre schon sowieso perplex den Kiefer weit aufschlug, bekam einen weiteren Stoß vor den Kopf.

Andre erwiderte Oscar offen den Blick und raunte Alain von der Seite an: „Jetzt weißt du über meine Freundin und Geliebte Bescheid." Er ging zu ihr und stellte sich wie selbstverständlich an ihre Seite. Der kurzfristige Glanz der Liebe, war schon bei beiden erloschen. „Wollen wir uns nicht hinsetzen, Oscar? Sonst fallen die zwei noch um."

„Ich verzichte!", brummte Bernard verstimmt. Von Alain kam gar keine Antwort, so als wäre ihm die Sprache gänzlich abhanden gekommen.

„Da hast du die Antwort, Andre." Oscar konnte man nicht ansehen, ob sie beleidigt war oder nicht. Sie sprach gefasst weiter zu Bernard: „Ich will Euch nichts aufdrängen, aber gestattet mir bitte, Euch morgen zum Mittag in mein Haus einzuladen. Ich möchte Euch nur jemanden vorstellen."

„Ich lege keinen Wert auf Eure Bekannten, Kommandant de Jarjayes und verkehre sonst nicht in Adelshäusern." Bernard verlieh seiner Haltung und seinem scharfsinnigen Blick sogar etwas verächtliches und missbilligendes.

„Schade." Oscar verkniff sich dagegen ein Grinsen. Jetzt verkehrte er natürlich noch nicht in den Adelshäusern, aber in paar Jahren würde er dies als schwarzer Ritter umso mehr tun. Das würde sie ihm allerdings versuchen zu vereiteln. Jetzt jedoch galt es, ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Oscar verdrängte ihr Wissen und startete einen erneuten Versuch, um ihn zu überzeugen: „Rosalie Lamorielle ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen und Euresgleichen, Bernard. Sie vertritt die gleichen Ideale wie Ihr. Ihre Mutter wurde von der Kutsche einer Adligen überfahren und ich habe ihr geholfen, die Mörderin zu finden. Seit dem wohnt sie bei mir und ich schätze sie sehr. Falls Ihr näheres über sie erfahren wollt, kommt einfach morgen zu mir. Auf eine Tasse Tee oder ein Glas Wein, je nachdem was Ihr zu Trinken beliebt."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", äußerte sich Bernard nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache. Sein Kopf arbeitete und in seinem geistigen Auge entstand das Bild eines blonden Mädchens mit großen, blauen Augen, dessen Mutter mitten auf der Straße von der besagten Kutsche überfahren wurde. Aber was hatte bitteschön das hübsche Mädchen mit dem hartherzigen Kommandanten zu tun? Oder war diese Aristokratin doch noch nicht so kaltblütig wie er annahm? Langsam plagte ihn Zweifel. Er musste das unbedingt herausfinden! Das hieß, dass er womöglich doch noch Oscars Einladung annehmen würde. Er würde sie aufsuchen, um sich mehr Gewissheit darüber verschaffen zu können!

„Ich werde Euch mit meiner Anwesenheit nicht weiter stören", verabschiedete sich Oscar von ihm unerwartet: „Vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen ja doch noch." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Alain: „Du bist natürlich auch eingeladen. Über deinen Besuch würden wir uns sehr freuen, besonders Andre."

Alain fand sogleich seine Fassung und seine Sprache zurück. „Morgen ist mir ungünstig", meinte er knapp und sagte damit aus, dass er auch nicht darauf erpicht war, ein Adelshaus aufzusuchen.

Mit einem Nicken deutete ihm Oscar, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Sie ging an die Theke und bezahlte das Bier. Andre verabschiedete sich derweilen von Bernard und Alain. Danach verließ er mit ihr die Gaststube.

„Eine seltsame Frau...", murmelte Bernard vor seiner Nase: „So einer wie ihr bin ich bisher noch nicht begegnet..."

„Ich auch nicht." Alain war bei ihm und musste seinem Gemurmel zustimmen: „Und am Anfang habe ich sie mit einem Burschen verwechselt..." Sogleich kamen ihm die anzüglichen Gespräche über die Königin, die Frauen und den Kommandanten der königlichen Garde in den Sinn. Sofort wurde ihm mulmig zumute. Auf Anhieb begriff er Oscars Verhalten am Tisch und fragte sich insgeheim, warum sie keinen von ihnen zur Rechenschaft gezogen oder verhaftet hatte, wie es ein vornehmer Adliger normalerweise tun würde?! Etwas stimmte nicht mit dieser Frau in Männerkleidern! Und was hatte Andre gesagt? Sie sei seine Freundin und Geliebte? Wenn das herauskommen würde, wäre Andre seinen Kopf definitiv los! Der arme Kerl! Ob Oscar sich für ihn einsetzen würde, wie er es vielleicht glaubte? Und überhaupt: Liebte sie ihn denn wirklich oder spielte sie nur mit ihm, um ihn für ihre eigenen Zwecke auszunutzen? Denn Adligen konnte man doch nicht trauen!

„Alain!", entriss ihn Bernard aus seinen Grübeleien.

Alain sah von der Tür der Gaststube auf ihn. „Was ist?"

„Ist das dein Hut?" Bernard zeigte auf den Tisch, wo zwischen zwei halbwegs geleerten Krügen ein schlichter Strohhut lag.

„Nein, den hat Oscar getragen." Alain kam plötzlich ein Geistesblitz durch den Kopf geschossen. Er schnappte sich den Hut und legte auf den Tisch seine Zeche fürs Bier. „Ich werde ihn ihr bringen. Kommst du mit, Bernard?"

„Nein, ich bin mit gewissen Mann Namens Robespierre verabredet."

„Alles klar, Bernard. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß!"

„Ich dir auch, Alain!", verabschiedete ihn Bernard und Alain eilte schon hinaus.

Alain brauchte nicht weit aus dem Gasthaus hinauszulaufen, da hatte er sie alle beide schon entdeckt, mitsamt ihren Pferden. Der weiße Schimmel stach besonders gut heraus, trotz der Dunkelheit des späten Abends. Auch Oscars goldblondes Haar verriet sie bei der näheren Betrachtung. Am Rand der kaum beleuchteten Straße stand sie direkt vor Andre.

In der Luft lag ein frischer Geruch nach vergossenem Regen. Er hatte Pfützen hinterlassen und es glänzte alles nass in der Umgebung. Der Himmel war weiterhin bewölkt, aber nicht mehr so dicht verhangen. Vereinzelte Sterne und der klare Mond zeigten sich zwischendurch. Keine Menschenseele war mehr auf den dunklen Straßen unterwegs. Nicht einmal Streuner oder Trunkenbolde. Alle schienen sich in ein trockenes Plätzchen verkrochen zu haben und hatten nicht mehr die geringste Lust, heraus zukommen.

Oscar und Andre flüsterten miteinander. Alain verstand nichts von ihrem Gespräch, aber dennoch verlangsamte er seinen Schritt. Andre berührte ihre Wange und fuhr mit seinen Fingern unter ihr Haar an der Schläfe. Sie scheuchte ihn nicht weg, sondern verharrte reglos. Ihr genaues Mienenspiel konnte Alain bei dem düsteren Licht nicht deuten, aber er meinte Worte wie „Ich liebe dich" vernommen zu haben. Von ihr! Andre flüsterte das Gleiche und neigte seinen Kopf tiefer, zu ihrem Gesicht. Es sah so aus, als würde er sie küssen wollen, aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Irgendwie rührte Alain diese Szene im tiefsten Winkel seines Herzens - obwohl er zu einem wortkargen und rauen Mann zählte. Und weil er so ein ungehobelter Bursche war, störte er vorlaut dazwischen: „Kommandant!"

Oscar und Andre fuhren auseinander, aber zeigten nicht, dass sie erschrocken waren. Vielleicht eher überrascht. „Was gibt es Alain?", fragte Oscar bei seiner Ankunft in ihrem kühlen Ton.

Das stieß Alain wieder von den Kopf. Hatte er nicht eben ein weiches, zartes „Ich liebe dich" aus ihrer Stimme vernommen? Entweder hatte er sich verhört oder diese Frau konnte sich gut verstellen! „Ihr habt Euren Hut vergessen", meldete er stattdessen barsch und reichte ihn ihr.

„Danke." Oscar entriss ihm rüde den Strohhut aus den Händen und stülpte ihn sich aufs Haupt. „Jetzt können wir getrost nach Hause reiten."

„Wollt Ihr etwa sagen, Ihr habt hier nur darauf gewartet?" Alain wurde nicht schlau aus dieser Frau.

„Nein." Oscar schob ihren Fuß in den Steigbügel und stieg galant auf ihr Pferd. Sie hielt die Zügel locker und erklärte ihm aus dem Sattel etwas genauer: „Ich hatte mir überlegt den Hut zurückzuholen, aber Andre war der Meinung ich bräuchte ihn nicht, da ich üblicherweise so etwas nicht trage."

„Eigentlich gehört der Hut mir", ergänzte Andre noch genauer: „Deswegen wollte sie ihn zurückhaben. Da ich aber für gewöhnlich so etwas auch nicht trage, standen wir hier und diskutierten."

„Wenn du meinst...", Alain beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Er hatte ja etwas anderes gesehen, was sich definitiv nicht nach einer Diskussion angehört hatte.

Andre zuckte darauf mit seinen Schultern und stieg auf sein Pferd. „Hast du am Ende der Woche etwas vor, Alain?", fragte er ihn gleich aus dem Sattel.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Wir beide könnten ein Bierchen trinken gehen."

„Wenn du dienstfrei hast, Andre, gerne!" Alain schielte vorsichtshalber zu Oscar.

„Andre ist ein freier Mann, Alain", bekam er die feste Aussage von ihr: „Ich finde, dass sollte jeder Mensch sein. Jeder sollte seine eigene Meinung bilden können, egal welcher Herkunft er sein mag. Andre und ich sind zusammen aufgewachsen und vertrauen uns seit wir uns kennen. Daher gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen uns. Wir sind gleich."

„Ich muss sagen, Ihr seid bemerkenswert, Kommandant Oscar", meinte Alain eindrucksvoll zu ihr.

„Du kannst Oberst zu mir sagen." Oscar sah auf ihn mit einem rätselhaften Gesichtsausdruck herab.

Alain verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und zog eine Braue fragend nach oben. „Wieso?"

„Es gefällt mir irgendwie besser", erwiderte ihm Oscar ungerührt.

Alain beäugte sie weiterhin fragend, aber sogleich nahm er eine gelassene Haltung an. „Mir soll es eigentlich egal sein, wie ich Euch nenne, Oberst Oscar Francois de Jarjayes."

„Das klingt schon wesentlich besser." Oscar schenkte ihm auf einmal ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

„Du sag mal, Alain...", mischte sich diesbezüglich Andre ein. Er ahnte worauf Oscar damit anspielte. „...hast du dir schon mal Gedanken gemacht, einer Söldnertruppe beizutreten?"

„Wieso willst du das eigentlich wissen?" Jetzt warf Alain ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nur so, aus Neugier", wich ihm Andre knapp aus.

„Andre will damit sagen, dass er vielleicht Soldat werden will. Und da er bürgerlicher Herkunft ist, darf er nicht der königlichen Garde beitreten", kommentierte Oscar beiläufig.

„Ist es wahr?" Alain blinzelte ungläubig von Andre zu Oscar und zurück. „Ich habe mir vor kurzem überlegt, mich als Söldner in der Kaserne anzumelden. Das verdiente Geld wird nämlich immer knapper und die Steuern höher." Er schielte wieder verstohlen zu Oscar, als trage sie die Schuld dafür.

Auf Oscars Lippen erstarb das Lächeln. Sie kannte die Not der einfachen Bürger, aber konnte leider nichts dagegen tun. „Schau mich nicht so an, Alain. Ich weiß was du meinst und kann daher die Abneigung des Volkes gegen den Adel vollkommen nachvollziehen."

„Oscar ist der gütigste Mensch den ich kenne, Alain, das kannst du mir glauben", fuhr Andre für sie fort: „Sie tut ihr Bestes um einiges zum Guten zu wenden. Aber was kann schon ein Tropfen gegen ein ganzes Meer ausrichten?"

„Andre, bitte..."

„Ist doch aber wahr, Oscar..."

Je mehr Alain sich bei den beiden aufhielt, desto mehr bekam er über sie einen anderen Eindruck, als zuvor in der Gaststube. Er geriet in Zwiespalt: Einerseits war er weiterhin misstrauisch gegenüber Oscar, aber andererseits hatte sie schon etwas an sich, was ihr eine gewisse Glaubwürdigkeit verlieh. Und Andre sah irgendwie nicht danach aus, als würde er lügen. Er schien Alain aufrichtig zu sein. Was allerdings Oscar anging, nun... Es wäre gut möglich, dass sie das auch war. Vielleicht würde es ihm mehr auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn er sie etwas mehr kennenlernte. „Verzeiht mir, Oberst, ich habe Euch falsch eingeschätzt." Er reichte Oscar unvermittelt seine Hand entgegen: „Ich merke erst jetzt, dass Ihr ein wenig anders seid."

„Schon gut, Alain." Oscar ergriff seine große Hand und drückte sie fachmännisch. „Ich bin einfach nur müde." Sie bezog das nicht auf die Müdigkeit, die beim Schlafen eintrat, sondern sie war eher von ihrer Bürde erschöpft.

Das sah Alain ihr an, als er sich einen tieferen Einblick in ihre Augen erlaubt hatte. Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte er die gut verborgene Traurigkeit in ihnen. Sie besaß wirklich schöne, blaue Augen und angenehm, zarte Hand – obwohl sie sie fest, wie ein Soldat, drückte. Er ließ sie los und wandte sich an Andre. „Wir sehen uns wie versprochen, mein Freund." Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend reichte er ihm seine Hand. „Und bringe sie sicher Heim. Sie wirkt wirklich erschöpft."

„Das mache ich, sei gewiss, Alain." Andre drückte ihm wesentlich stärker die Hand als Oscar. „Und ich freue mich schon auf ein Bierchen mit dir!" Er grinste zum Anschluss und galoppierte mit Oscar davon.

Alain sah den beiden eine Weile nach, bevor er selbst ging. Eine seltsame Aura durchströmte ihn. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er schon mit den beiden vertraut. So, als hätte er sie vor langer Zeit gekannt und konnte sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern. „Lächerlich", dachte er bei sich und lachte über sich selbst. Das Bier war ihm bestimmt zu Kopf gestiegen und deshalb kam ihm das so vor. Auf jeden Fall war das aber eine angenehme Bekanntschaft. Zwar gehörte er nicht zu denjenigen, die mit Adligen Bekanntschaft schlossen, aber er hatte auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Zumindest nicht, was Oscar anging. Ein wenig merkwürdig und seltsam war sie schon, aber nicht so übertrieben. Vielleicht war sie in der Tat ganz anders als Ihresgleichen. Das würde er von Andre schon herausfinden. Alain setzte breitbeinig seinen Heimweg fort und legte seine Hände hinter den Kopf. Andre war etwa genauso alt wie er selbst und von dem ersten Augenblick an, hatte er eine vertrauliche Wirkung auf ihn vermittelt. Er frohlockte insgeheim auf ein Bierchen mit ihm und fragte sich, wo diese Bekanntschaft noch hinführen würde.


	23. Chapter 23 - Erstes Mal aufs Neue

Die Glocken von Notre Dame läuteten um Mitternacht, als Oscar und Andre das Anwesen erreichten. Alle Bewohner des Hauses schliefen bereits tief und fest. Kein Fenster und kein Zimmer umgab ein Kerzenlicht. Überall war es stockfinster.

Das Paar stieg im Vorhof von ihren Pferden ab und führte sie in den Stall. Andre nahm die Laterne von der Wand am Eingang, die dort gewohnheitsgemäß hing, und zündete sie an, um mehr Licht zu haben. Zusammen mit Oscar sattelte er die Pferde bei den letzten Boxen ab und versorgte sie. Dabei redeten sie beide miteinander nur flüsternd über Alain und Bernard. Die anzüglichen Gespräche am Anfang schienen sie schon vergessen zu haben. Oder vielleicht war das für sie im Moment nicht mehr wichtig.

„Was meinst du, ob Bernard morgen kommen wird?", stellte Andre seine Frage beim Absatteln seines Pferdes.

„Das werden wir sehen. Auf jeden Fall war er überrascht, als ich über Rosalie gesprochen habe", war Oscars Antwort. Sie öffnete dagegen erst noch den Sattelgurt ihres Schimmels.

Andre kam zu ihr, nachdem er den Sattel und die Satteldecke seines Braunen weggeschafft hatte, um bei ihrem Pferd das gleiche zu tun. „Alain hast du aber ganz bestimmt schon auf deine Seite gezogen", sagte er und konnte einen gewissen Stolz nicht aus seiner Stimme unterdrücken.

Oscar richtete sich auf, zog den Sattel von dem Rücken ihren Schimmels und reichte ihn Andre. „Am besten kümmerst du dich um ihn, Andre. Er ist doch mehr dein Freund."

„Das werde ich, Oscar. Und du befasst dich mehr mit Bernard und Rosalie." Andre fasste den Sattel und dabei berührten seine Knöchel Oscars Finger. Beide sahen sich gegenseitig für einen Wimpernschlag in die Augen und ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihre Mundwinkel.

Oscar war die erste, die den Blick sogleich abwandte. „Genauso machen wir das, Andre." Sie überließ ihm den Sattel und während er ihn wegbrachte, widmete sie sich der Satteldecke ihres Pferdes. Der kurze Blickaustausch mit Andre hatte ihr das altbekannte Prickeln unter ihrer Haut verursacht und ein herzerwärmendes Gefühl nach Wonne vermittelt. Ihr war sicherlich die verräterische Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen und um sie zu verbergen, hatte sie Andre den Rücken gekehrt. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie wie eine errötende Unschuld ansah. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht, weil sie wie ein Mann erzogen wurde und sich dementsprechend benehmen sollte. Nein. Sie versuchte nur ihren Empfindungen Herr zu werden, ohne diese sensible und weiche Seite zu verdrängen, die sich gerade in ihr entfaltete. Sie wollte nicht so sein, wie sie in ihrem früheren Leben war und die Liebe zu Andre ausblenden. Sie wollte von ganzem Herzen ihre Gefühle mit ihm teilen und ihm gehören. Seit heute früh, durch die Verschmelzung mit ihrem anderen Ich, war sie anders. Und doch blieb sie sie selbst. Alles zu seiner Zeit, die Nacht hatte erst vor kurzem Einzug gehalten und für die Liebesaugenblicke würden ihnen noch genug Momente bleiben.

Andre kam zu seinem Pferd zurück und zäumte ihn ab. Oscar stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und tat das Gleiche bei ihrem Schimmel. Er sagte und fragte nichts, weil mit einem Mal nicht wusste, worüber er noch mit ihr sprechen konnte. Es gab sicherlich viele Themen, aber sie waren gerade überflüssig. Außer einem bestimmten: Die Liebe. Darüber hätte er gerne mit Oscar gesprochen. Oder noch besser – sie mit ihr ausgekostet und verlebt. Allerdings wollte er Oscar nicht bedrängen. Nach den heutigen Ereignissen und der unerwarteten Wendung ihrer beiden Schicksale, war er sich ihrer Liebe sicher und daher brauchte er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Zu dem war Oscar erschöpft. Er hatte zwar den rötlichen Hauch auf ihren Wangen und einen entflammten Glanz in ihren schönen Augen gesehen, aber das musste nicht gleich bedeuten, dass sie bereit war. Deswegen hatte sie ihm vielleicht den Rücken gekehrt, um sich selbst zu finden und ihre Gefühle in Ordnung zu bringen. Er würde ihr selbstverständlich die Zeit dazu geben. Wozu die Eile, wo ihre Liebe erst heute früh frisch begonnen hatte?! So gesehen, konnten sie ihre Gefühle jederzeit ausleben.

Eine Weile noch verrichteten Andre und Oscar ihre Aufgabe verstummt und jeder für sich. Nachdem sie die Tiere in die Boxen gelassen und sie ausreichend versorgt hatten, löschte Andre die Laterne und hängte sie zurück an die Wand am Eingang des Stalles. Auf leisen Sohlen gingen sie zu zweit ins Haus und zogen noch am Eingang ihre Reitstiefel aus – sorgsam darauf bedacht, niemanden zu wecken. In der Diele des Vorsaals stand ein kleiner Hocker und darauf eine Laterne. Sie warf ein schwaches Licht, aber es genügte um den Weg bis zu den Zimmern zu finden, ohne zu stolpern. Bestimmt hatte Sophie die Laterne dort stehengelassen - mit dem Wissen, dass Lady Oscar spät Nachts kommen würde und andernfalls im Dunklen in ihr Zimmer tappen musste.

Andre geleitete Oscar auf ihr Zimmer - in einer Hand die Laterne und in der andren, seine Reitstiefel. Er wollte ihr nur den Weg bis dahin erhellen. Oscar trug ihre Stiefel selbst, da Andres Hände schon besetzt waren.

In ihrem Zimmer knisterte leise ein Kaminfeuer und warf schwache Schatten von den Gegenständen an den Wänden.

„Das ist gut", flüsterte Andre diesbezüglich: „Dann kann ich die Laterne gleich mitnehmen."

„Willst du etwa gehen?" Oscar stellte ihre Stiefel neben einem Stuhl im Salon ab, nahm ihren Hut vom Kopf und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte sie beschlossen, ihren weiblichen Gefühlen zu folgen und nun auf ihr Herz zu hören.

„Ich dachte, du bist müde?", sagte Andre leise und leicht verwundert. Mit dieser Frage von ihr hatte er nicht gerechnet. Andererseits erfreute ihn ihr Sinneswandel. Es klang danach, als hätte sie sich für ihre weiche Seite entschieden und machte ihm Hoffnung auf eine kleine Liebelei mit ihr.

Oscar nahm ihren Umhang von den Schultern, faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich möchte, dass du heute bei mir bleibst. Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Andre machte ihr Wunsch gar nichts aus! Im Gegenteil. Er stellte die Laterne sogleich in der Mitte des Tisches ab und ließ seine Stiefel neben Oscars fallen. Ein verwegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich bleibe gerne bei dir."

„Die ganze Nacht?" Oscar sah ihn schelmisch an. Unwillkürlich musste sie doch noch daran denken, was die ungehobelten Kerle in der Gaststube über sie geredet hatten und wohin das geführt hatte. Diesen Gedanken verjagte sie sogleich aus ihrem Kopf. Das gehörte nicht hierher. Oscar wechselte ihre Denkweise in eine andere Richtung: Sie dachte an die eine Nacht aus ihrem früheren Leben, die sie unter freiem Himmel im Wald mit Andre verbracht hatte. Diese Vorstellung trieb ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht und in ihrer Magengrube kribbelte es wohlig.

Andre kam näher auf sie zu und verringerte die Distanz soweit zwischen ihnen, bis ihre Körper sich leicht berührten. „Ja, meine Liebste, die ganze Nacht."

Oscar kreiste die Erinnerung an das erste Mal mit ihm noch mehr durch den Kopf. Nein, sie hatte keine Angst vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde - wie auch in ihrem früheren Leben nicht. Damals war sie unerfahren und hatte sich seiner Führung überlassen. So würde sie es auch jetzt machen. Er würde ihr nicht weh tun, dafür war er einfach zu sanftmütig. „Dann halte mich ganz fest und lasse mich die ganze Nacht nicht los, mein Geliebter", sagte sie. Sachte legte sie ihm ihre Hände an den Brustkorb, stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen und zog sich zu ihm hoch.

„Liebend gerne...", murmelte noch Andre, bevor er ihren sinnlichen Mund zärtlich mit seinen Lippen verschloss und seine Arme sich wie von alleine um sie legten. Er liebkoste ihre Unterlippe knabbernd und überdachte dabei insgeheim seine nächsten Schritte. Auch er erinnerte sich an das erste und einzige Mal mit ihr aus seinem früheren Leben. In solchen Dingen war er genauso unerfahren wie sie. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, überließ er sich einfach seinem Instinkt und seinen Gefühlen. Er folgte dem Instinkt eines Mannes.

Ihre kleine, spitze Zunge schob sich in seine Mundhölle vor und seine etwas breitere umschlang sie verheißungsvoll. Ein spielerisches Gefecht, ohne Gewinner oder Verlierer, begann zwischen ihnen. Andre spürte die Hitze der Lust seinen Körper emporsteigen und unterhalb der Gürtellinie regte sich bereits stramm sein bestes Stück. Am liebsten hätte er ihr sofort die Kleider vom Leibe gerissen und seinem Begehren freien Lauf gelassen, aber das konnte er nicht. Nicht solange Oscar nicht selbst darauf bestand.

Zeitgleich keimte in ihm noch etwas anderes auf: Er wollte Oscar mit jeder Sehne seines Körpers zur Frau machen, aber nicht, ohne vorher ein Band der Ehe geknüpft zu haben. Das, und da war er sich vollkommen sicher, würde allerdings niemals geschehen, so bedauerlich es auch sein mochte. Schon alleine der Standesunterschied stand ihnen dabei im Weg. Von der Ablehnung ihres Vaters, des Königs oder der Königin ganz zu schweigen.

In seinem früheren Leben hatte er sie auch ohne ein Eheversprechen zur Frau gemacht, aber das waren andere Umstände gewesen und nicht mit jetzigen Situation zu vergleichen. Andre unterbrach ungewollt den Kuss und schob seine bessere Hälfte etwas von sich. Sogleich kam ihm ein Einfall. „Oscar..."

„Was ist, mein Andre?" Oscar sah ihn verwundert an, aber er lächelte nur verschmitzt. Etwas verlegen war er auch noch. „Weist du, Oscar, bevor wir weiter machen, möchte ich eine Heiratsformel aussprechen. Natürlich nur, wenn du damit einverstanden bist. Es fühlt sich dann irgendwie besser an, so, als würden wir uns wirklich vermählen..."

Oscar verstand sofort und machte von ihm einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. „Nur zu, Andre." Sie stellte sich vor ihm in ihrer vollen Größe auf, ihr Augenmerk tief und eindringlich auf ihn gerichtet. Sein Wunsch hatte sich zuerst komisch angehört, aber er war andererseits auch berechtigt. Da sie gesetzlich gesehen nie heiraten dürften, weil sie unterschiedlichen Standes waren, müsste es auch so gehen. Sie empfand das als eine Art Verlobung.

Andre nahm ihre Hände an sich und sprach als erster die Formel: „Willst du, Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, mich zum Manne nehmen, mich ehren und lieben in guten wie in schlechten Tagen? Als meine Frau an meiner Seite dein Leben verbringen, bis das der Tod uns scheidet?"

Bei dem Satz „Bis das der Tod uns scheidet" stockte Andres Stimme und auch Oscar zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Der Tod hatte sie schon einmal geschieden und sie beide wussten bereits, wie grauenvoll sich das anfühlte.

„Ja, ich will, von ganzem Herzen", sagte Oscar mit fester Stimme und verdrängte die schlimme Erfahrung. Vor ihnen lag eine Zukunft und es war an ihnen, sie gemeinsam zu gestalten und zu durchschreiten. „Und willst du, Andre Grandier, mich zur Frau nehmen, mich ehren und lieben in guten wie in schlechten Tagen? Als mein Mann an meiner Seite dein Leben verbringen, bis das der Tod uns scheidet?" Wieder zuckte sie innerlich zusammen, aber ignorierte das gewisslich.

Auch Andre erging es nicht anders, aber er konzentrierte sich mehr auf seine Liebste. „Ja, ich will, von ganzem Herzen", sprach er und wurde von einem strahlenden Glücksgefühl erfasst. Es war zwar nicht echt, ohne Zeugen und nur ein Lippenbekenntnis, aber in dem Moment fühlte er sich mit Oscar wirklich vermählt.

„Andre!", entriss ihn Oscar sanft aus seiner Benommenheit: „Du darfst nun deine Braut weiter küssen!"

„Entschuldige, Liebes, ich war kurz abgelenkt."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Aber das macht nichts." Oscar legte ihm ihre Hände um den Nacken, stellte sich wieder auf ihre Zehenspitzen und empfing seinen Kuss hingebungsvoll.

Seine Arme umschlossen währenddessen ihren zierlichen Körper und seine Hände wanderten ihr das Rückgrat entlang auf eine Erkundungsreise. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, der Atem keuchender und die Hände fuhren schneller auf dem Stoff der dichten Kleider. Die Herzen verschmolzen und das Verlangen nach mehr stieg mit jedem Pulsschlag. Beide verloren die Kontrolle über sich und ließen einfach ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Ohne den innigen Kuss zu unterbrechen, bewegten sie sich in Richtung des Schlafgemachs und zogen sich dort gegenseitig aus.

Das Kerzenlicht der Laterne auf dem Tisch im Salon verbrannte seine letzten Reserven. Die rötlichen Flammen vom knisterten Feuer im Kamin erzeugten noch schwache Schatten an den Wänden im Schlafgemach als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. Am Boden lagen nebeneinander ihre und seine Kleider. In Hast ausgezogen und einfach hingeworfen, aber an einer und denselben Stelle.

Ein großer, dunkler Schatten an einer Wand bewegte sich agil, fließend und in eine undefinierbaren Form verschmolzen zwei Körper. Vom Bett erklang ein unterdrücktes Keuchen und Stöhnen zweier Liebenden. Ein dünner Schweißfilm und ein leicht rötlicher Hauch glänzten auf der nackten und erhitzten Haut der beiden. Die Decke rutschte immer tiefer an ihnen herab, bis zu den Hüften und blieb anschließend dort liegen. Doch die zwei merkten das in ihrem Rausch der Wonne, Begehren und Wollust nicht.

Oscar lag auf dem Rücken und Andre halb über ihr. Sein Gewicht verlagerte er seitlich auf einem Ellbogen und ergötzte sich immer wieder an dem Anblick ihres zarten Körpers, ihrer sahneweißer Haut und an ihrer Vollkommenheit. Das war ein unbeschreiblich herrliches Gefühl. Insbesondere, weil er sie sehen, jede Kleinigkeit an ihr erkennen konnte - und das mit beiden Augen.

Oscar schob ihm derweilen das Haar hinter die Schultern, befühlte seine straffe Haut, seine festen Muskeln an Oberarmen und schmiegte sich an ihn näher heran. Viel zu lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, sich nach ihm verzehrt und nun würde es endlich geschehen. Ihr Herz hämmerte immer wilder, die Hitze der Leidenschaft stieg in das Unermessliche und in ihrer Leistengegend loderte das Verlangen nach dem gewissen Etwas, was nur er ihr erfüllen konnte.

Andre küsste sie auf den Mund, seine Finger erkundeten ihre Oberweite und kneteten sie sanft wie weichen Teig. Ihre rötliche Knospe richtete sich hart und stramm auf. So ähnlich, wie es seine Männlichkeit schon längst getan hatte. Oscar entrann dabei ein wollüstiges Gurgeln aus der Kehle und Andre gab sie von seinen Lippen frei, um gleich darauf ihren schlanken Hals zu küssen, den sie ihm empor reckte. Oscar nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähnen, schloss ihre Augen und entließ kleine, lustvolle Atemzüge von sich. Ihre Finger wühlten sich in sein dichtes Haar und fuhren mit kreisenden Bewegungen ununterbrochen an seinem Kopf entlang.

Seine Lippen streiften weiter, an Schlüsselbein hinab zu der weißen Narbe darunter. An dieser Stelle holte ihn die Erinnerung aus der Zwischenwelt ein, als er ihr genau diese Verletzung verarzten musste. Und auch jetzt fragte er sich, wie man so einen zarten und schönen Körper verunstalten konnte?! Die Wunde war schon längst verheilt und nur die dünne Narbe erinnerte noch daran, wie sie zustande gekommen war. Daran dachte Andre in dem berauschenden Liebesspiel nicht weiter nach und setzte seine Verführung fort. Von der Narbe aus nahmen seine Lippen den Weg tiefer hinab bis zu ihren kleinen, aber wohlgeformten Körbchen.

Oscar erschauerte es prickelnd und ihr Oberkörper bäumte sich auf, als sein Mund an ihrer Brust zart saugte und seine Zunge ihre Knospe umspielte. Seine Hand wanderte weiter: An ihren hervortretenden Rippen, über den flachen Bauch bis zu ihrem flaumigen Venushügel. Welch eine Wonne! Andre konnte sich kaum noch zügeln! Sein Blut rauschte dabei noch heißer als zuvor durch seinen Körper. Seine Finger tauchten tiefer, in die warme und feuchte Welt ihrer verführerischen Höhle des Begehrens ein. Ihr Becken rutschte ihm systematisch entgegen, ihre Finger ließen seinen Kopf los und bohrten sich Halt suchend in seine Armmuskeln. All ihre Sinne spitzten sich und gingen sogleich mit ihr durch.

Andre verwöhnte Oscar mit weiteren Küssen und brachte sie mit dem federleichten Streicheln seiner Finger auf ihrer zarten Haut immer wieder zum Erschauern. Oscar wölbte sich zu ihm und wollte mehr von ihm haben, wollte ganz ihm gehören. Andre verstand sie ohne Worte. Er wollte sie auch. Jedes Teil seines Körpers verlangte danach, sie zu besitzen, sich mit ihr zu vereinen und die Gewissheit zu bekommen, dass sie ihm wirklich gehörte, dass sie von nun an seine Frau war.

Andre gab sie von seinen Lippen und Fingern frei und verlagerte sein Gewicht ganz über sie. Auf einem Arm stützte er ab, um sie nicht zu erdrücken und senkte seinen Mund wieder über ihre weichen Lippen. Fordernd und gierig erwiderte Oscar den Kuss. Sie klammerte sich an seinem Nacken und presste sich zu ihm. Ihre Schenkel schoben sich auseinander und empfingen seine Hüften bereitwillig. Oscar selbst hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, grub ihre Finger unbewusst tiefer in sein Fleisch und schob ihr Gesäß ihm entgegen.

Mit der freien Hand liebkoste Andre ihren beweglichen Körper und von der Hitze der Leidenschaft übermannt drang er ungestüm und unvorsichtig in sie ein. Oscar entrann ein gedämpfter Schmerzenslaut und ihr Körper verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. Andre verharrte erschrocken, er wollte ihr keine Schmerzen zufügen. „Vergib mir meine Unachtsamkeit, Liebste...", keuchte er schnell atmend und zog sich langsam zurück. „Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass dein Körper noch unberührt ist..."

Oscar ahnte, was er vorhatte und schlang sofort ihre langen Beine um seine Hüften. Sie verwehrte ihm damit den Rückzug und zwang ihn, in ihr zu bleiben. Der Schmerz war schon gleich nach seinem Eindringen verflogen und ihr Körper entspannte sich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung... Mir geht es gut", hauchte sie atemlos und schenkte ihm ein hinreißendes Lächeln. „Mach bitte weiter..." Ihr Herz schlug rasend gegen ihren Brustkorb, ihr Verlangen raubte ihr den Verstand und eine unbezähmbare Flutwelle der Gefühle herrschte in ihr. Da konnte er doch nicht mittendrin aufhören!

Ihm erging es genauso. „Ach, Oscar... meine geliebte Oscar..." Andre erwiderte ihr das Lächeln und setzte seine Hüften wieder in Bewegung. Diesmal viel einfühlsamer und sanfter. Oscar passte sich unter ihm seinem Rhythmus an und mit jedem Stoß stiegen all ihre Empfindungen ins Unermessliche. Ihr kam es so vor, als schwebte sie irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Erde. Die Empfindungen stiegen weiter, noch höher, bis sie sich zu einem Knäuel sammelten und sich wie eine heftige Explosion in verschiedene Richtungen entluden. In dem Moment hielt selbst Andre mitten in seinen Bewegung inne und ergoss sich in ihr.

Schnaufend und glücklich sahen sie sich gleich danach eine Weile an. Die Zeit blieb für alle beide still stehen. Was könnte es schöneres geben, als dieses Gefühl und die Gewissheit, dass sie aneinander gehörten und ihre bedingungslose Liebe miteinander teilten?! Es bedurfte keiner Worte mehr, um das beschreiben zu können. Oscar und Andre verstanden sich auch ohne. Der liebreizende Glanz in ihren Augen und das hinreißende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, sagte schon alles. Die reine Glückseligkeit stand ihnen förmlich in den Gesichtern geschrieben. Diesen ausgesprochen ergreifenden Moment kannten sie schon aus ihrem früheren Leben. Es war daher nichts Neues für sie. Nur herrschte diesmal kein Drängen, kein Druck, dass sie bald aufbrechen müssten, um sich vor acht Uhr des früheren Morgens in der Kaserne einzufinden und die Aufständischen niederzuschlagen. Nein, heute würde der Tod nicht auf sie lauern. Sie hatten in ihrem neuen Leben das Schicksal verändert, noch frühzeitig zueinander gefunden und verlebten nun ihr Liebesglück ohne daran zu denken, was morgen oder gar in elf Jahren geschehen würde.


	24. Chapter 24 - Schamrot

Die Kerze in der Laterne brannte längst aus. Das Feuer im Kamin war auch schon erloschen und die Überreste lagen nun starr und kalt unter der grauen Decke der Asche. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zeigten sich träge am Horizont, verjagten mit hellen Lichtstrahlen die Nacht und verkündeten den Morgengrauen. Der Tau schimmerte silbrig am Rande der Fensterscheiben und verdunstete durch die Wärme, sobald die Sonne höher stieg.

Normalerweise wäre Oscar schon auf den Beinen - aber nicht diesmal. Zum ersten Mal schlief sie länger, friedlicher und in den Armen ihres Geliebten, der sich sowieso mehr Schlaf gönnte als sie.

An der Tür im Salon wurde leise geklopft, aber keiner der beiden wurde dadurch geweckt. Zu erschöpft und ausgelaugt waren sie von ihrem nächtlichen Treiben. Die Tür öffnete sich und leise Schritte raschelten auf dem Boden im Salon. Es wurde etwas auf dem Tisch abgestellt und klimperte leise. Es klang nach Geschirr und Besteck. Das Frühstück für Lady Oscar war also schon da und wurde gerade serviert.

Der aromatische Duft von angerichtetem Tee und frischgebackenen Croissants drang in das Bettzimmer. Oscar rümpfte im Schlaf die Nase, atmete den altbekannten Geruch ein und erwachte langsam.

Im Salon hatte man ihren Hut und die Laterne vom Tisch weggeräumt. Dabei entdeckte man ihren Umhang auf dem Stuhl und die zwei Paare Stiefel neben ihm.

Mehr und mehr drangen die Geräusche in das Gehör von Oscar - kreisten in ihrem Geist hartnäckig und zerrten sie aus dem Schlaf. Als Oscar den Geräuschen deutlich gewahr wurde, schlug sie sofort ihre Augenlider auf. Schlagartig wurde ihr dabei bewusst, was das alles bedeutete: Sie hatte verschlafen! Und zu spät hatte sie dadurch die Gefahr realisiert! Man durfte ihren Andre nicht hier bei ihr im Bett und vollkommen nackt erwischen! Wie vom Blitz getroffen saß sie auf, zog mechanisch die Decke über ihre Blöße und in dem gleichen Moment betrat eine Person ihr Bettzimmer.

Oscar saß da: Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, aufgeklapptem Mund und bleich in ihrer Schreckensstarre. Das gleiche Bild gab sie ihr selbst auch.

Die Person wollte eigentlich nur den Umhang und die Stiefel auf ihr Zimmer bringen und stieß dabei ahnungslos in die Szene, die sie nie erträumt hätte: Da saß Lady Oscar in ihrem Bett, bedeckte notdürftig ihre Blöße und hinter ihr ruhte ein schlafender Andre! Die Stiefel und der Umhang fielen ihr dabei von alleine aus den Händen und schlugen mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Boden.

Oscar dagegen atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Diese Person würde sie niemals verraten. Sie ergriff als erste das Wort: „Würdest du bitte im Salon auf mich warten, Rosalie? Ich möchte jetzt aufstehen."

Die junge Frau erwachte aus ihrer Starre. „Aber natürlich, Lady Oscar... bitte verzeiht mir..." Beschämt sank sie ihren Blick und huschte zaghaft wieder hinaus.

Oscar stieg eilends aus dem Bett und musste sich aber halb verkrümmt wieder hinsetzen. Ein heftiges Ziehen durchzog ihren Unterleib. Dieses Stechen kannte sie nur zugute. Es war ein Zeichen auf ihren Monatsfluss und das Datum stimmte auch noch. Spätestens heute Abend würde sie bluten. Aber darüber würde sie sich Sorgen machen, wenn es soweit sein würde. Jetzt musste sie sich rasch anziehen, Andre wecken und mit Rosalie reden! Das erste ging schnell. Sie brauchte nur ihre Hose und das Hemd anzuziehen. Das Stechen und Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib ließ bereits nach. Nun stand, Andre zu wecken. Dieser drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog sich die Decke bis zum Brustkorb hoch. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar lag ausgebreitet auf den Kissen, sein Atem ging gleichmäßig und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Oscar blieb an der Seite des Bettes stehen und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Ihre blonde Haarspitzen rutschten ihr von den Schultern herab und fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Andre, wach bitte auf." Von ihm kam keine Reaktion. Wie sollte sie ihn dann wecken? Ihre Haarspitzen kitzelten ihm die Wange. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem breiteren Lächeln und verrieten ihn: Er schlief nicht mehr! Zur Bestätigung tastete sich seine Hand kaum merklich an ihrem Bein hoch. „Andre, lass das bitte! Rosalie wartet!"

„Was sagst du?" Da war er sofort hellwach und saß wie gestochen auf.

Oscar konnte ihm nicht schnell ausweichen und er prallte mit seinem Kopf gegen ihre Stirn. „Aua!", zischte sie und taumelte nach hinten.

Andre schnappte ruckartig nach ihrem Handgelenk und rettete sie vor dem Fall „Entschuldige, Liebste, das wollte ich nicht."

„Schon gut, ich verzeihe dir, Geliebter..." Oscar fing sich rasch und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Steh lieber auf und zieh dich an. Ich rede derweilen mit Rosalie." Sie entriss ihm ihr Handgelenk und bevor er etwas nachfragen konnte, war sie schon aus dem Bettzimmer fort und ließ ihn ganz perplex zurück. Keine Liebesworte von ihr, kein warmer Blick - kühl und beherrscht, wie es meistens ihre Art war. Und was hatte sie gesagt? Rosalie wartete auf sie? Hieß das, sie war hier und hatte Oscar mit ihm im Bett gesehen? Das wäre allerdings gar nicht gut! Mit hämmerndem Herzen und mulmigen Gefühlen beeilte sich Andre beim Aufstehen und Ankleiden.

„Rosalie..." Oscar ging auf die junge Frau zu, die an der Tür zum Salon stand und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ihre Hände faltete sie vor der Brust und in ihren Augen standen Tränen. Sie erinnerte Oscar an ein verängstigtes Rehkitz. „Lady Oscar... ich schwöre Euch, es war nicht meine Absicht... und ich werde es auch für mich behalten..."

„Das glaube ich dir..." Oscar blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Ihre Haltung war entspannt und auf ihrem Gesicht lag kein Anzeichen von Zorn oder Wut. Sie hob ihre Hand und wischte Rosalie die Träne unter dem Augenlid mit dem Daumen weg. „Du bist ein herzensgutes Mädchen und ich könnte dir niemals böse sein."

„Das weiß ich doch, Lady Oscar...", schluchzte Rosalie und drückte sich unverhofft an sie. Eigentlich war das nichts Neues für sie. Gewohnheitsgemäß legte Oscar tröstend ihre Arme um sie. „Warum weinst du dann, Rosalie?"

„Ich weine vor Glück, Lady Oscar! Ihr und Andre seid doch so ein schönes Paar!", schniefte Rosalie in Oscars Hemd.

Arme Rosalie! Ihr hatte es bestimmt das Herz zerrissen, als sie Oscar und Andre in einem Bett gesehen hatte! Ihre Worte waren dennoch aufrichtig und rein. Oscar wusste von ihrer Schwärmerei und ihr tat es leid, dass Rosalie in diese Szene hineingeraten war. Sie sprach noch milder auf sie ein: „Weißt du, Rosalie, mir fällt gerade ein: Wir kriegen heute Besuch. Andre und ich hatten ihn gestern zufällig kennengelernt und ich möchte ihn dir bekannt machen. Er heißt Bernard Chatelet und ist ein Gerichtsschreiber."

„Den kenne ich doch!" Rosalie entriss sich abrupt aus Oscars Armen. Vergessen waren die Tränen. „Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet, Lady Oscar! Er stand mir bei, als meine Mutter von der Kutsche überfahren wurde. Er sagte, ich kann jederzeit zu ihm kommen, wenn ich Hilfe brauche."

Oscar staunte kurzzeitig. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Aber gleichzeitig erleichterte es die Sache umso mehr. „Und möchtest du ihn noch einmal sehen, Rosalie?"

„Warum auch nicht, Lady Oscar..." Was hatte sie denn schon zu verlieren? Lady Oscar gehörte ja zu Andre und sie hätte als Frau ohnehin keine Chance bei ihr gehabt. Insgeheim musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich für Lady Oscar keinen anderen Mann gewünscht hätte, als Andre. Dieser trat gerade aus dem Bettzimmer. Er war in seinen gestrigen Sachen ordentlich angekleidet, doch sein Haar war zerzaust. Beklommen ging er zu ihnen – unschlüssig, was er sagen sollte.

Rosalie hatte ihn noch nie mit offenen Haaren gesehen und errötete verlegen. Eigenartig, er kam ihr wie ein anderer Mensch vor: Belebter und unbeschwerter, trotz dass er momentan eher in einer prekären Verfassung war. Vielleicht lag es an der Liebe zwischen ihm und Oscar. „Guten Morgen, Andre", grüßte sie ihn, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Guten Morgen, Rosalie...", murmelte Andre, bemüht um seine gefasste Haltung.

„Wir haben schon alles geklärt, Andre. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Oscar schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Das stimmt", bekräftigte Rosalie ihre Aussage verschwörerisch.

Andre fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser und atmete innerlich auf. Er wusste, Rosalie war vertrauenswürdig und sie war Oscar vollkommen ergeben. Aber genauso wusste er von ihrer empfindlichen Seite. Daher hätte es ihm Leid getan, wenn sie wegen dem, was sie gesehen hatte, Tränen vergoss. Umso schöner würde der Tag sein, wenn alles geklärt war und jeder gute Laune hatte. Allerdings blieb noch eine Sache offen. Und die war nicht gerade erbaulich. Andre sah unwohl seine Geliebte an. „Oscar... Kannst du bitte kurz mit mir kommen? Ich... ich muss dir etwas zeigen..." Er wusste nicht, wie er sich sonst ausdrücken sollte.

Zum Glück fragte Oscar nicht weiter nach und folgte ihm in ihr Bettzimmer. Auch Rosalie folgte ihnen, was ihm allerdings nicht auffiel.

Alle drei standen im nächsten Augenblick um das Bett herum und stierten auf die weißen Laken. Weiß war nicht mehr ganz richtig. Ein paar kleine, rötliche und vertrocknete Blutflecken verzierten den Stoff direkt in der Mitte der Matratze. Andre senkte beschämt seinen Blick und traute sich nicht mehr hinzusehen. Rosalie lief rot an, so ähnlich wie die linienartigen Streifen auf dem Bettlaken und malte sich aus, woher sie stammen könnten. Einzig Oscar blieb kühl und gelassen. „Es könnte mein Monatsfluss sein. Ich dachte, er kommt erst heute Abend, aber anscheinend habe ich mich verrechnet."

Andre hob schlagartig seinen Blick und richtete ihn auf Oscar. „Dann war nicht ich... Ich meine... Ich habe doch... Bist du dir sicher?"

Zwei blaue Augenpaare schenkten ihm sogleich ihre Aufmerksamkeit: Das eine schimmernd und sprachlos von Rosalie. Das andere beherrscht und undurchschaubar von Oscar. „Warum soll ich mir nicht sicher sein, Andre? Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf deswegen. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Du solltest dich lieber umziehen gehen, bevor dich deine Großmutter so sieht." Besser gesagt: Er durfte nicht noch mehr bei ihr sein - in einem äußerst verdächtigen und zerzausten Zustand. Die versteckte Botschaft begriff Andre schnell und er gab seiner Oscar recht, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht gleich von der Stelle rühren.

Dagegen aber Rosalie. Sie fand ihre Fassung schneller wieder und ergriff sofort die Initiative. „Ich räume Euer Bett auf, Lady Oscar, und werde die Laken in die Wäschekammer bringen."

„Eine gute Idee", bekräftigte Oscar und schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

Das bewog Andre endlich aus seiner Reglosigkeit zu erwachen. „Und ich gehe dann mal..." Er zwang sich buchstäblich aus dem Bettzimmer. Dann las er seine restlichen Sachen im Salon auf und war fort.

Die rötliche Sonne stieg am östlichen Horizont höher und verjagte endgültig den milchigen Morgennebel, der sich in der Nacht wie eine Decke in der Umgebung ausgebreitet hatte. Der silbrige Tau auf dem Gras und auf den Blättern der Bäume schimmerte beim fallenden Sonnenlicht und glitzerte wie kleine Edelsteine. Die Singvögel begrüßten den anbrechenden Tag mit ihrem Gezwitscher und die Menschen begannen mit ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten.

Oscar hatte sich schon schnell frisch gemacht und flüchtig gefrühstückt, um Rosalie beim Aufräumen nicht im Wege zu stehen. Nun stand sie unter einer alten Eiche im Garten, lehnte sich mit Rücken gegen den massiven Stamm und betrachtete ihr getrautes Heim mit nachdenklichen Blicken. Eine Brise des kühlen Windes rauschte in den Baumkronen und wehte ihr vereinzelte Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht. Oscar schob ihr Haar zurück hinters Ohr und verharrte weiter regungslos an dem Baum. Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere, aber für sie war er heute anders. Sie hatte ein Glücksgefühl, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte, aber das ihr Herz mit Wärme umhüllte. Sie war wie neu erschaffen - durch die erfüllte und bedingungslose Liebe, die sie gestern mit ihrem Andre geteilt hatte. Wie hatte sie in ihrem früheren Leben nur ohne dieses herrliche Gefühl leben können? Das wusste sie nicht zu sagen.

Andre kam in dem Moment aus dem Haus und Oscar löste sich von dem Stamm. Er hatte sich schon seine gewöhnliche Alltagskleidung angezogen, sein Haar mit einer Schleife zu einem Zopf gebunden und sich in Ordnung gebracht. Er sah nicht mehr so zerstreut und zerzaust aus, wie noch vor wenigen Stunden. Gefrühstückt hatte er auch schon. Oscar hatte ihn vor kurzem in der Küche dabei angetroffen und gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihr ausreiten wollte. Andre hatte natürlich zugestimmt und deswegen stand sie jetzt hier an dem Baum. Sie wartete auf ihn, bis er mit essen fertig wurde und aus dem Haus kam, um mit ihm gemeinsam die Pferde zu satteln. Nun war er endlich da und steuerte gerade mit langen Schritten auf sie zu.

Oscar kam ihm langsam und beherrscht entgegen. Innerlich herrschte jedoch ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihr, von der Erinnerung an die heutige Nacht. Wenn die Umstände anders wären, hätte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt und sich in seinen starken Armen verloren. Aber das ging nicht. Man könnte sie sehen und sie zusammen erwischen, so ähnlich wie Rosalie, und dann wäre die Hölle auf Erden. Die Liebe zwischen ihnen war verboten und das war beiden bewusst. Sie blieben auf einer kleinen Distanz von zwei Schritten voreinander stehen und tauschten einen winzigen Moment einen liebevollen Blick miteinander aus.

„Ich bin soweit", sagte Andre als erster und beinahe flüsternd: „Wir können nun ausreiten."

Oscar nickte ihm einvernehmlich zu und setzte sogleich ihre Füße in Bewegung. „Hat deine Großmutter etwas bemerkt?", fragte sie ihn leise auf den Weg zu dem Stall.

Andre verstand den Hintergrund dieser Frage. „Nein, hat sie nicht. Ich konnte noch rechtzeitig auf mein Zimmer schleichen."

„Das ist gut. Wir sollten ab nun äußerst vorsichtig sein", erwiderte sie und verstummte, als wäre damit alles zwischen ihnen geklärt. Vielleicht für sie, aber nicht für Andre. Er wollte noch einiges von ihr wissen. Allerdings nicht hier auf dem Hof ihres Anwesens, wo die anderen Bediensteten schon auf den Beinen waren und ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Beim Ausritt, wenn sie unter sich sein würden, würde sich schon eine günstige Gelegenheit für ein offenes Gespräch finden.

Oscar galoppierte auf ihrem weißen Schimmel vornweg und gab Andre keine Möglichkeit den Wettritt zu gewinnen. Wie immer: Dem Wind entgegen und mit dem Gefühl von Freiheit, ritt sie ihr Leben lang gerne aus. Sie trieb ihr Pferd immer schneller an, beugte ihren Oberkörper nach vorn und reckte ihr Kinn dem Naturschauspiel entgegen. Das ließ sie alles um sie herum vergessen und sich unbeschwert fühlen.

Andre galoppierte auf seinem Braunen knapp hinter ihr und versuchte Oscar gar nicht zu überholen. Ihr goldblondes Haar flatterte wild nach hinten und gab mehr Sicht auf ihre Gesichtszüge und ihren Hals preis. Andre genoss es, ihr Profil fast von der Seite zu betrachten und sich an ihm zu weiden. Und noch die zusätzliche Gewissheit, dass diese Schönheit die seine war, verursachte ihm ein herrliches und bezauberndes Gefühl nach Wonne und Freude.

Sie erreichten geschwind den altbekannten See, der meistens der Zielort ihres gemeinsamen Wettritts war und zügelten an einem uralten Baum ihre Pferde. Oscar hatte wieder einmal gewonnen, aber das machte Andre nichts aus. Hauptsache sie war glücklich. Sie stiegen aus dem Sattel und Andre brachte die Tiere zum See, damit diese ihren Durst stillen konnten. Als er zu Oscar zurückkehrte, saß sie schon unter dem Baum, lehnte sich auf ihre Arme zurück und überkreuzte die Fußknöchel ihrer ausgestreckten Beine. Sie beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen ausgiebig und ihre himmelblauen Augen glänzten dabei geheimnisvoll.

Andre hätte gerne gewusst, an was sie gerade dachte und setzte sich neben sie auf das weiche Gras. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er mit nachdenklichem Blick auf die tränkenden Pferde am Seerand. Der Moment für ein offenes Gespräch mit ihr, ohne Zuhörer oder Beobachter, schien geradezu ideal zu sein.

„Ausgezeichnet." Mehr sagte sie nicht. Dennoch klang das aufrichtig. Und warum sollte sie ihn anlügen oder etwas vor ihm verheimlichen? Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu.

Andre gab sich dennoch nicht zufrieden. Seine Gemütslage wechselte sich. Beinahe kleinlaut und geknickt, bohrte er vorsichtig weiter nach: „Oscar... Ich habe dir Weh getan. Das wollte ich nicht... bitte verzeih mir..." Er traute sich nicht, sie anzusehen und stierte stattdessen weiter auf die Pferde. Seine Hand fuhr ziellos durch das Gras neben ihm und zupfte es vereinzelt aus der Erde, um es gedankenverloren wegzuwerfen und dem nächsten Grashalm das gleiche Schicksal zu bereiten.

„Wovon sprichst du?" Oscars fröhliche Ausstrahlung verwandelte sich in einen fragenden Ausdruck. Was hatte er nur auf einmal? Das verstand sie nicht.

„Das Blut auf deinem Laken...", brachte Andre mühevoll hervor und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick auf seine Hand, die schon fast alle Grashalme neben ihm heraus gezupft hatte. „Ich meine, ich frage mich, ob es wirklich dein Monatsfluss war oder ob ich dir das angetan habe..."

Oscar begriff nun, was ihn beschäftigte und seine Sorge rührte sie. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Andre", erklärte sie ihm beruhigend: „Ich erwarte wirklich meinen Monatsfluss. Du hast mich zu deiner Frau gemacht und ich fühle mich bestens, mein Geliebter."

Andre hob seinen Blick und sah sie nun doch an – unsicher, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Oscar lächelte ihn an und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf einen Arm, um mit der freien Hand seine Wange zu berühren. Ihre kühlen Finger erzeugten einen leichten Schauer auf seiner Haut und er verharrte reglos, um diesen kleinen Moment auszukosten. „Dann ist alles in Ordnung? Und du bereust es nicht?"

„Ich bereue keine einzige Minute mit dir", versicherte ihm Oscar mild, wie der Hauch eines Windes: „Ich liebe dich, Andre. Ich bin glücklich mit dir und nur für dich kann ich das sein, was ich wirklich bin: Eine richtige Frau und nicht das, zu dem ich erzogen wurde. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass es uns gibt und dass wir noch einmal leben dürfen."

„Ach, Oscar...", murmelte Andre hin und her gerissen. Ohne den liebevollen Blick von Oscar abzuwenden strich er ihr das Haar hinters Ohr. „Ich liebe dich mit jedem Augenblick und mit jedem Atemzug immer mehr. Du bist mein Herz, mein Leben und mein Sein..."

„Mein Andre..." Oscars Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag. Wärme stieg in ihr empor und ihre Hand streifte von seiner Wange zu seinem Nacken hinab. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren und ihre Lippen trafen sich zärtlich. Oscars Hand arbeitete sich von seinem Nacken zu seinem Brustkorb nach unten und ihre Finger schlossen sich fest um den Kragen seines Hemdes. Ihr Körper senkte sich mechanisch nach hinten und zog Andre mit sich ins Gras. Sie küssten sich lange und innig und dachten nicht daran, dass sie eigentlich für jedermanns Auge sichtbar waren.

Entfernte Hufschläge und das Rollen einer Kutsche entrissen sie aus ihrer Liebelei und beförderten sie schlagartig in die Realität zurück. Zum Glück verlief die fahrbare Straße weit von ihnen. Liegend würden sie aus dieser Entfernung nicht auffallen.

Andre schob sich dennoch von Oscar herunter und sie wälzte sich gleich auf den Bauch, um auch sehen zu können, wer da fuhr. Es war eine einfache Kutsche und sie steuerte aus Richtung Paris auf das Anwesen zu. „Wer mag das sein?", fragte Andre schnellen Atems, den er zu beruhigen versuchte. In ihm loderte noch der Rest seiner Leidenschaft.

Auch Oscar war noch außer Atem und versuchte ihr heftig pochendes Herz und die unterbrochenen Liebesgefühle niederzuringen. „Vielleicht ist es Bernard..." Das war mehr eine Vermutung als eine Frage. „Auf jeden Fall sollten wir lieber nach Hause zurück reiten und uns das näher ansehen..."

„In Ordnung", seufzte Andre bedauernd, aber gleichzeitig auch einsehend. Er hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis, noch einmal erwischt zu werden. Rosalie hatte ihm heute vollkommen ausgereicht. Die Liebe zwischen ihm und Oscar würde für immer ein Geheimnis vor den Augen der Welt bleiben müssen. Besonders vor den Augen seiner Großmutter, ihrer Eltern und allen anderen.


	25. Chapter 25 - Zielumsetzung

Noch vor Mittag erschien tatsächlich Bernard. Oscar und Andre hatten seine Kutsche auf dem anderen Weg überholt und Andre erwartete ihn bereits, als er eintraf. Oscar dagegen suchte schnell Rosalie bei Sophie in der Küche auf und gab ihr wegen des Besuchs einige Anweisungen.

Bis das Gewünschte erledigt war, hatten sich die Gemüter abgekühlt. Es wurde alles in Ordnung gebracht, jegliche Zweifel beseitigt und alle verdächtigen Spuren verwischt. In Oscars Zimmer herrschte wieder die Ordnung, dank Rosalies flinkem Einsatz von heute Morgen. Ihr Salon war wieder vorzeigbar. Bernard betrat ihn dennoch achtsam, vorsichtig und auf der Hut.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Hier frisst dich niemand auf!" Andre führte ihn freundlich herein und zeigte in Richtung des Kaminzimmers. „Komm, da entlang."

„Ich habe keine Angst", brummte Bernard unbehaglich und folgte Andre – er war auf alles gefasst. Vor dem Kamin stand ein kleiner Tisch, eingerichtet mit vier Tassen Tee und einer Schale mit kandierten Früchten in der Mitte. Um ihn herum, im halben Kreis, befanden sich vier gepolsterte Sessel.

Wie aus dem Nichts kam Rosalie auf ihn zu. „Schön, Euch wiederzusehen, Bernard."

„Ganz meinerseits." Bernard freute sich über diese Wiederbegegnung von Herzen. „Wie geht es Euch? Ihr wart damals so plötzlich verschwunden."

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet!" Rosalies Augen glänzten verzückt und ihre Wangen bedeckte ein rötlicher Hauch. „Lady Oscar hat mich bei sich aufgenommen. Sie ist so ein lieber Mensch und ich verdanke ihr vieles."

„Aber wo ist sie jetzt?" Bernard schaute sich verwundert um, aber entdeckte nirgends die gestrige Frau in Männerkleidern.

„Ich werde sie holen", empfahl sich Andre hinter ihm schmunzelnd und im nächsten Augenblick ließ er die zwei alleine. Oscar spazierte derzeit irgendwo im Garten und er sollte zu ihr kommen, sobald Bernard da war.

Während Andre weg war, schwärmte Rosalie über Oscar. Sie erzählte Bernard, wie sie her kam, wie Oscar sich ihrer annahm und vieles anderes. Bis auf die Liebesbeziehung zwischen Oscar und Andre – das behielt sie natürlich für sich.

Bernard wusste später nicht, wie er in einen der Sessel gelangt war, wann er begonnen hatte an dem Tee zu schlürfen und wie lange er Rosalie gebannt zugehört hatte. Ihre freundliche Art, ihre unschuldige Ausstrahlung und ihr hübsches Äußeres faszinierte ihn immer mehr. Als Oscar und Andre hereinkamen, machte er ihr schon Komplimente und Avancen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Bernard", hieß ihn Oscar knapp, aber freundlich willkommen.

„Gleichfalls, Lady Oscar." Bernard sprang unbeholfen vom Sessel auf. „Rosalie hat mir gerade über Euch erzählt."

„Aha." Oscar musterte ihn eindringlich. „Rosalie ist ein ehrliches Mädchen und steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz."

Das verblüffte Bernard. Nach allem, was er über diese Aristokratin von Rosalie erfahren hatte, bekam seine Meinung über sie mehr Risse als noch gestern in der Gaststube. Ihn plagten langsam Zweifel und Gewissensbisse. „Ich muss mich bei Euch über mein gestriges Misstrauen entschuldigen, Lady Oscar. Ich habe Euch falsch eingeschätzt." Bernard reichte ihr als Zeichen der Versöhnung seine Hand. „Und wenn Ihr gestattet, würde ich gern öfters kommen."

„Meine Türen stehen für Euch immer offen, Bernard", meinte Oscar und besiegelte die Versöhnung mit einem festen Handdruck. „Falls ich jedoch nicht anzutreffen bin, könnt Ihr ruhig auf mich warten. Rosalie ist immer hier."

„Das erfreut mich. Ich werde Ihr gerne meine Aufwartungen machen." Bernard warf einen kurzen Blick auf die junge Frau und sah dann wieder Oscar an. „Jetzt muss ich aber gehen", verabschiedete er sich sogleich in die Runde.

„Ihr bleibt nicht zum Mittag?", fragte Oscar höflich und ohne zu zeigen, ob sie verwundert war oder nicht.

„Mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen, Lady Oscar", entschuldigte sich Bernard genauso vornehm.

Oscar hielt ihn nicht weiter auf und verabschiedete ihn: „Schade. Aber danke trotzdem, dass Ihr da ward, Bernard."

Bernard wollte sich schon abwenden, als urplötzlich Rosalie sich freundlicherweise erbot: „Ich begleite Euch zu Eurer Kutsche, wenn es Euch genehm ist."

„Gerne", erwiderte ihr Bernard und sie führte ihn aus Oscars Gemächern.

„Wie es aussieht, hast du jetzt auch Bernard auf deiner Seite", sprach Andre, nachdem Rosalie und Bernard gegangen waren.

„Nicht ganz, aber fast", kommentierte Oscar schmunzelnd. „Hauptsache ist, dass Rosalie wieder glücklich ist – ganz im Gegensatz zu heute früh."

„Ach, ja..." Andre erinnerte sich peinlich berührt daran und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln: „Wie geht es nun weiter? Ich meine, ob du heute Abend mit der Königin tanzen würdest? Und ob du nicht versuchst, Graf von Fersen davon abzuhalten, nach Amerika zu gehen?"

Die Fröhlichkeit verschwand schlagartig aus Oscars Gesicht. „Das weiß ich alles noch nicht, Andre."

Andre biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wollte nicht, dass sie betrübt wurde. Zärtlich fasste er sie bei den Händen. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Oscar. Es wird alles gut. Du wirst es sehen."

„Wenn ich das nur glauben könnte, Andre." Oscar lehnte sich an ihn, als wären ihr plötzlich die Kräfte ausgegangen. „Ich will nicht die Revolution erleben und meine Soldaten in den Tod führen müssen..." Sie presste eine Faust gegen ihre Brust und umfasste fest den Kragen ihrer Weste. Ihren freien Arm schlang sie um seine Mitte und hielt sich an ihm fest. „Das ist alles so verworren... Ich habe gerade im Garten über vieles nachgedacht und mir kam es so vor, als würde ich nichts mehr ändern können..."

„Höre ich da Zweifel? Und das aus dir?" Andre versuchte sie mit allen Mitteln aufzumuntern und legte um sie seine Arme. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich, hilflos und war gar nicht mit dem selbstgerechten und stolzen Kommandanten zu vergleichen, zu dem sie eigentlich erzogen wurde. Er spürte, wie ihr Körper sich in seinen Armen ein wenig entspannte und fuhr nachsichtig fort: „Hör zu, Oscar: Du hast schon einiges verändert, aber manches steht halt nicht in deiner Macht. Da kannst du machen, was du willst, aber es wird trotzdem geschehen. Das siehst du schon bei Graf von Fersen und Marie Antoinette. Und was die Revolution angeht... nun, die können wir vielleicht doch verhindern, durch Bernard... und wenn wir uns mit dem Volk selbst mehr befassen, als mit dem Adel..."

„Der Adel ist mir gleich, Andre. Ich kann nur Marie Antoinette nicht im Stich lassen..."

„Das verlangt auch keiner von dir, Oscar. Besonders ich nicht..."

„Das weiß ich doch. Du wirst meine Entscheidung nie beeinflussen wollen..."

„Ganz recht und du kannst auf mich immer zählen."

„Ja, das weiß ich auch und ich danke dir dafür." Oscar verstummte für eine kurze Weile und versank in Grübeleien. Sie schloss ihre Augen, horchte seinem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und ließ seine Wärme auf sich wirken. Es war ein angenehmes und wunderbares Gefühl - so tröstend und erholsam. Sie würde gerne eine Ewigkeit in seiner Umarmung verweilen, aber es gab noch einiges zu tun. Sie traf ihre Entscheidung: „Andre. Ich werde heute Abend und die ganze Nacht nur mit Marie Antoinette tanzen. Und ich ziehe eine neue Garderobe an, wie im früheren Leben."

Andre erinnerte sich noch genau an diese neue Garderobe. Oscar hatte sie nur ein einziges Mal getragen: Für Marie Antoinette. So war es auch mit dem Kleid, das sie allerdings für von Fersen angezogen hatte, um mit ihm zu tanzen und zu erfahren, wie er zu ihr stand. Das war für sie ein bitteres Erlebnis und brach Andre noch mehr das Herz. Andre verstärkte unbewusst seine Umarmung, als würde ihn das immer noch quälen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihr weiches Haar, atmete ihren milden Duft ein und verfiel der Melancholie: „In der neuen Garderobe hast du bezaubernd ausgesehen, Oscar. Aber in dem Kleid warst du tausendfach schöner. Ich war davon wie geblendet. Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber ich war in dich noch verliebter gewesen und habe mir eingebildet, du hättest das für mich getan. Ich habe danach oft geträumt, wie du in diesem Kleid mit mir tanzen würdest..."

„Bitte höre auf, Andre...", unterbrach ihn Oscar kaum hörbar. Es tat ihr nicht gut, daran zu denken. Und es schmerzte ihr zutiefst, dass Andre im früheren Leben ihretwegen soviel gelitten hatte. An diesen Abschnitt wollte sie nicht erinnert werden. In ihrem jetzigen Leben hatte sie ihre Gefühle zu Andre noch frühzeitig erkannt und wollte nur mit ihm ihr Leben zusammen verbringen. Sie drückte sich fester an ihn. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich in unserem früheren Leben für Gefühle blind war. Aber ich habe dich schon immer geliebt. Ich habe das nur nicht gemerkt... Kannst du mir das verzeihen?"

„Schon gut, Oscar..." Jetzt unterbrach er sie sanft. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihre alten Wunden auffrischte. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du mich liebst. Uns hat das Schicksal füreinander bestimmt. Es hat uns eine zweite Chance auf ein neues Leben gegeben und wir nutzen das jetzt aus."

„Ach, Andre..." Oscar entrann ein tiefsinniger Seufzer von den Lippen. „Ich schwöre dir, es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich nur für dich ein Ballkleid anziehe und mit dir tanzen gehe!"

„Das will ich sehen", neckte er sie gerührt.

„Glaubst du mir nicht?", ertönte es von ihr leicht verdutzt.

Andre vernahm aus ihrer Stimme, dass sich ihre Gemütsverfassung zum Besseren änderte und neckte sie weiter: „Oh, doch! Ich glaube dir und wie ich dir glaube!"

„Das hoffe ich, sonst fordere ich dich heraus!", brummte Oscar scherzhaft in seine Kleider.

„Degen oder Pistole?"

„Such dir was aus", wedelte Oscar knapp ab.

„Ich bevorzuge Degen."

„Dann nimm deinen Degen und komm mit mir raus auf den Hof!"

„Oscar!" Andre schob sie von sich, aber er lachte. „Willst du mich etwa jetzt schon herausfordern?"

„Bis zum Mittagessen ist noch Zeit und wir haben ohnehin nichts zu tun." Auch Oscar lächelte. Das tat gut und brachte sie auf andere Gedanken.

„Na, schön, wie du willst. Ich werde aber mein Bestes geben", meinte Andre entrüstet, aber der feurige Funke in seinen grünen Augen verriet die Freude in ihm. Es war wieder alles in Ordnung. Oscar war wieder sie selbst und das machte ihn glücklich. Bevor sie losgingen kam er nicht umhin, ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss zu schenken, was Oscar ihm überrascht erwiderte. Aber nur für kurz - um nicht schon wieder erwischt zu werden.

Graf Hans Axel von Fersen begab sich noch am nächsten Abend mit tausenden anderen Soldaten nach Amerika, um Frankreich und Österreich im Freikampf gegen England zu unterstützen.

Oscar hielt ihn diesmal nicht auf. Zusammen mit Andre befasste sie sich mehr mit dem einfachen Volk. Durch Bernard erhoffte sie mehr zu erreichen als es ihr durch Grafen von Fersen gelungen war. Und Andre traf sich oft mit Alain in einem Gasthof auf ein Bierchen und freundete sich mit ihm weiter an, mit dem gleichen Ziel. Auch Oscar war manchmal dabei und Alain gewann immer mehr Vertrauen zu ihr.

Rosalie blühte mit jedem Tag regelrecht auf, wenn Bernard sie aufsuchte und schon bald bat er um ihre Hand. Das eine Ziel war also erreicht! Rosalie heiratete demnächst Bernard und zog zu ihm nach Paris. Es war eine Feier im engen Kreis und von da an festigte sich die Freundschaft zwischen den vier jungen Leuten immer mehr.

Parallel zu dem Volk beschäftigte sich Oscar auch mit Marie Antoinette - mit großem Erfolg. Bis die Königin im Jahr 1781 den Thronfolger Prinz Louis Joseph gebar. Ganz Frankreich feierte, aber nur für kurze Dauer. Nach der Geburt des Prinzen begann Marie Antoinette ihre königlichen Pflichten gegenüber ihren Untertanen zu vernachlässigen. Sie fühlte sich oft erschöpft und fand wenig Zeit für ihre Kinder.

Obwohl Oscar dafür Verständnis hatte, arbeitete sie weiter mit Nachdruck. „Majestät, ich bitte Euch! Die Menschen sind von weither angereist, um Euch ihre Aufwartungen zu machen..."

„Das weiß ich doch, Oscar." Marie Antoinette hatte soeben einen dieser Empfänge abgesagt und lief mit ihr durch die prachtvoll glänzenden Säle von Versailles, zu den Gemächern des kleinen Prinzen. Ihr hinterher folgte eine Traubenmenge Hofdamen. Zum Glück war Madame de Polignac nicht dabei. Sie betätigte sich jetzt als Gouvernante der königlichen Kinder, was Oscar einerseits missfiel, aber andererseits verschaffte sie ihr damit mehr Zugang zu der Königin.

„Ich verstehe Euch sehr gut, Majestät. An Euer Stelle würde ich auch mehr Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen wollen. Aber Pflichten sind Pflichten und die würde ich als erstes befolgen." Oscar merkte selbst kaum noch, wie ihr Redefluss immer energischer wurde. Sie war es langsam leid, immer nur drum herum zu reden und zu hoffen, dass die Königin sie endlich verstand. Irgendwann sollte Schluss damit sein. Sie achtete nicht mehr darauf, dass es Zuhörer gab und wagte mehr von sich zu geben, als es sonst ihre Art war: „Vor allem solltet Ihr die Not der einfachen Bürger anhören und Euch dann entscheiden, wie ihnen helfen könntet! Vielleicht durch die Senkung der Steuern oder durch eine Verdopplung der Löhne. Oder Ihr lasst Heime bauen für die Waisen und die Ärmsten der Armen - wie eine Suppenküche. Oder Ihr sorgt für mehr medizinische Versorgung - aber ihnen muss geholfen werden!"

„Oscar!" Marie Antoinette blieb abrupt stehen und starrte sie unfassbar an. Ganz beiläufig klatschte sie für ihre Hofdamen in die Hände und scheuchte sie damit weg: „Meine Damen! Geht ohne mich weiter! Ich komme gleich nach."

„Sehr wohl, Majestät", sprachen die Hofdamen im Chor, vollführten ehrerbietig einen Knicks und rauschten davon.

„Kommt mit", beschied Marie Antoinette Oscar und führte sie zum nächst gelegenen Salon. Sie wusste zwar schon längst von Oscars Schwäche für das einfache Volk und wurde öfters von ihr gebetet, sich mehr darum zu kümmern. Aber so detailliert und offenkundig hatte sie von ihr bisher noch nichts zu Hören bekommen. Es klang, als würde Oscar lieber heute als morgen die Seiten wechseln und sie im Stich lassen. „So, jetzt sind wir unter uns", teilte Marie Antoinette Oscar aufweisend mit. Sie begab sich würdevoll in die Mitte des Gemaches und wandte sich zu Oscar um, die gerade hinter ihr die Tür schloss und auch dort stehen blieb, als leiste sie ihren Dienst und schob die Wache. „Ihr macht mir Sorgen, Oscar."

„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Deshalb bitte ich um Verzeihung, Majestät."

„Ich verzeihe Euch alles, Oscar, das wisst Ihr. Aber ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Ihr mir so etwas sagt?"

„Damit Ihr Euch bemüht, vom Volk geliebt und geachtet zu werden." Oscar sah Marie Antoinette offen ins Gesicht. Ihr Tonfall war selbstsicher und ihre Haltung aufrecht.

„Wollt Ihr damit sagen, ich werde von meinem Volk nicht geliebt und nicht geachtet?" Marie Antoinette faltete ihre Hände vor sich übereinander, hob anmutig ihr Kinn und machte kurze Schritte auf Oscar zu.

Diese zuckte weder mit dem Wimper, noch verlor sie ihre aufrechte Haltung. Sie spürte, dass sie auf einem gefährlichen Terrain balancierte, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Genug, war genug. Die Zeit der Revolution rückte immer näher, obwohl es noch acht Jahre bis dahin waren. Oscar wollte endlich die Früchte ihrer Zielumsetzung sehen. Vielleicht lag es auch an der langjährigen Freundschaft und dem Vertrauen zwischen den beiden Frauen, dass Oscar unter vier Augen so offen mit Marie Antoinette umging. „Ihr werdet von vielen Menschen geschätzt und geliebt, Majestät. Aber damit das auch weiter so bleibt, solltet Ihr es nicht nur auf einer Sache beruhen lassen, sondern weitere Schritte machen."

Marie Antoinette blieb zwei Schritte vor Oscar stehen. So etwas hatte noch kein Mensch gewagt ihr zu sagen. Oscar war eben direkt und ehrlich und das schätzte sie an ihr sehr. Sie vertraute ihr am meisten, dass hatte sie ihr schon einmal offenbart. „Wisst Ihr, Oscar, ich frage mich gerade, was Ihr tun würdet, wenn Ihr Königin wärt? Natürlich abgesehen davon, was Ihr mir bereits gesagt habt."

„Das wollt Ihr lieber nicht wissen", Oscar verkniff sich bei dieser Frage und Vorstellung ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Oh doch, Oscar, das will ich! Wir sind doch Freunde!", bestand Marie Antoinette hartnäckig darauf.

„Nun, gut." Oscar räusperte sich in die Faust, bevor sie wieder mit einem eindringlichen Blick auf Marie Antoinette sah. „Wenn ich die Königin wäre, hätte der Adel bei mir nichts zum Lachen. Ich würde ihn auf die gleiche Höhe stellen, wie den einfachen Bürger Frankreichs. Ich würde einige Gesetze abschaffen und neue erlassen, wie zum Beispiel die Heiratsregeln ändern. Man sollte nicht zwangsweise vermählt werden oder den König um Erlaubnis bitten müssen, heiraten zu dürfen. Man sollte auch den heiraten können, den man liebt. Denn ich finde, jeder Mensch auf Erden ist gleich."

„Ist das Euer ernst, Oscar?" Marie Antoinette weiteten sich die Augen vor Stauen.

„Ja, Majestät", erwiderte Oscar ohne zu zögern.

„Aber Ihr seid doch selbst vom Adel!", staunte Marie Antoinette immer noch überrascht.

„Für die Umstände meiner Geburt kann ich nichts, Euer Majestät", flog es prompt aus Oscars Lippen.

Oscar imponierte Marie Antoinette seit langem. Die Frau in Uniform war ein Geheimnis für sich. Jetzt offenbarte sie ihr etwas Fremdes, was keiner weltlichen Ordnung entsprach, sich dennoch aber interessant anhörte. Jemanden zu heiraten den man liebte, hätte Marie Antoinette auch gerne getan. Aber Frauen und Mädchen hatten in dieser Hinsicht kaum etwas zu sagen. Es sei denn man war Königin, aber auch da gab es eine bestimmte Ordnung. Und warum sprach ausgerechnet Oscar von Liebesheirat, wenn sie selbst wie ein Mann erzogen wurde und jegliche Frauengefühle nicht zulassen durfte?! Es musste bestimmt einen Grund dafür geben! „Oscar, könnt Ihr mir verraten, warum Ihr so etwas machen würdet, wenn Ihr Königin wäret?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Sonst könnte dem Mann, den ich überaus liebe, etwas Schreckliches zustoßen."

„Ich verstehe..." Also war der Mann nicht ihres Standes, begriff Marie Antoinette sogleich. „Und Ihr werdet mir sicherlich nicht verraten können wer er ist?"

„Das stimmt, Euer Majestät. Ich würde nicht einmal auf dem Sterbebett oder unter Folter etwas von ihm verraten."

„Und ich werde Euch nicht mehr über ihn ausfragen. Er soll Euer Geheimnis bleiben, Oscar. Aber falls Ihr diesbezüglich einen Wunsch habt, werde ich ihn Euch erfüllen." Während Marie Antoinette sprach entstand in ihrem Kopf ein Bild von Oscars Freund und Gefährten, der schon immer an ihrer Seite zu sehen war. Er musste ganz bestimmt ihr Geliebter sein! Denn sonst fiel ihr kein anderer junger Mann der unteren Schicht ein, mit dem sich Oscar sonst abgab.

„Ich danke Euch, Majestät", hörte sie Oscar sagen und kehrte aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Zeitgleich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie vom eigentlichen Thema abgewichen waren.

„Ihr würdet bestimmt eine hervorragende Königin abgeben, Oscar", fand Marie Antoinette wieder den Leitfaden: „...aber dann würde ein Chaos ausbrechen. Man würde versuchen Euch zu stürzen, weil Ihr die seit hunderten von Jahren geltende Ordnung aus der Welt schaffen würdet. Das würde kein Adliger dulden und mitmachen. Besonders die hohen Herren nicht. Deswegen kann ich in diesem Falle nichts unternehmen, so leid es mir auch tut. Ich will damit nur Kriege vermeiden."

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen, Euer Majestät." Oscar verstand es in der Tat vollkommen, aber das brachte sie trotzdem nicht von ihrem Ziel ab. „Und Ihr habt womöglich in der Hinsicht recht, aber dennoch dürft Ihr nicht das Volk vergessen. Für die einfachen Menschen könnt Ihr einiges tun, ohne jemanden oder gar Euch selbst zu schaden. Und Ihr würdet auch keine Kriege herauf beschwören."

„Das glaube ich Euch gerne, Oscar, aber ich will nicht nur meinen Pflichten als Königin nachgehen. Ich will auch eine gute Mutter für meine Kinder sein. Ich möchte mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen und deswegen überlege ich, den König zu fragen, uns in ein abgelegenes Schloss zurückziehen zu dürfen. Ein paar Wochen werden schon niemandem schaden."

„Wie Ihr meint", sagte Oscar darauf knapp. Sie verstand mit einem Mal, dass es keinen weiteren Sinn mehr gab, mit der Königin zu diskutieren. Was hätte sie ihr noch sagen können? Es führte zu nichts! Marie Antoinette war genauso ein Dickschädel wie sie selbst. Das war also das Ende der Unterhaltung.

Marie Antoinette bekam natürlich wenig später die Erlaubnis ihres Gemahls. Sie verließ Versailles mit ihren Kindern in Richtung des abgelegenen Schlosses Trianon, das nur ihre engsten Vertrauten betreten durften. Und seitdem hörte man praktisch nichts mehr von ihr.


	26. Chapter 26 - Ein Bierchen zu viel

Oscar leerte den zweiten Krug Bier in einem Zug und bestellte schon den nächsten. Es waren nicht nur ein paar Wochen vergangen, sondern mehrere Monate, seit Marie Antoinette im abgelegenen Schloss von Versailles mit ihren Kindern wohnte.

Oscar war heute bei ihr gewesen, versuchte sie zu überreden nach Versailles zurückzukehren, aber die Königin hatte es kategorisch abgelehnt. Marie Antoinette wollte noch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihren Kindern verbringen. Schön und gut, aber nicht, wenn sie andere Pflichten als Königin inne hatte! Ihre maßlose Liebe zu den Kindern konnte Oscar auch nachvollziehen, aber außerhalb der sicheren Mauern wandten sich die Menschen von ihrer Majestät immer mehr ab als noch vor einigen Jahren! Nicht nur das einfache Volk, sondern mittlerweile auch zunehmend Adlige. Oscar wusste genau, wohin das alles führen würde und ihr schmerzte der Gedanke, dass sie machtlos war, um das verhindern zu können. Das Wort „Revolution" wollte sie nicht einmal in den Mund nehmen.

Der Wirt brachte für sie den bestellten Krug Bier und Oscar griff gierig nach ihm. Sie setzte ihn an die Lippen und da schloss sich eine vertraute Hand fest um ihr Handgelenk. „Halt, Oscar! Das ist schon das dritte Bier!"

„Lass mich, Andre!" Mit einem heftigen Ruck befreite sie ihr Handgelenk. „Ein kühles Bier hat noch niemandem geschadet!"

Mitleidig und hilflos sah Andre zu, wie sie einen tiefen Schluck nahm. Im Gegensatz zu ihr saß er noch bei seinem ersten Bier. Er war zu sehr darauf bedacht, auf sie achtzugeben, als selbst in den Genuss zu kommen. Oscar zerfraß ihr Versagen bei Marie Antoinette. Andre hatte versucht ihr einzureden, dass sie keine Schuld daran trage, aber Oscar hörte nicht auf ihn. Stattdessen wollte sie sich in einem Gasthof von Paris ein Bierchen gönnen. Er hatte auch nichts dagegen gehabt, bis sie zwei volle Krüge wie Wasser hintereinander schluckte und nun den dritten von ihren Lippen absetzte. Mit ihrem Ärmel wischte sie sich den Schaum von dem Mund und schielte zu ihm. „Keine Angst, ich vertrage vieles!"

„Es geht nicht ums vertragen, Oscar! Es geht um dich! Du schadest dir nur selbst damit!"

„Hast du etwa Angst, dass ich einen Bierbauch bekomme?", nuschelte Oscar. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie schon angeheitert war. „Oh, dass ist aber sehr komisch! Ha, ha, ha!"

„Oscar, bitte!", beschwichtigte Andre sie leise. Er wollte nicht, dass sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste noch mehr auf sich zog.

„Keine Sorge, wenn ich jemals einen Bauch bekomme, dann von... hick..." Ein verdammter Schluckauf ließ sie nicht weitersprechen. Sie setzte wieder den Krug an und trank solange, bis es ihr besser ging.

Andre war am verzweifeln. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie in ihrer Verfassung nichts Unüberlegtes tat. Es war noch früher Abend, kurz nach Sonnenuntergang. Die Wirtsstube wurde daher mit durstigen Gästen immer voller. Erneut ging die Tür auf und ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar und rotem Halstuch kam herein. Andres Gesicht erhellte sich. „Alain!", rief er ihm zuwinkend: „Wir sind hier!" Er war mit ihm ohnehin verabredet und deshalb hatte er Oscar hierher geführt.

Alain marschierte breitbeinig auf ihn zu. „Andre, du alter Kumpel!"

Andre erhob sich und beide drückten sich kräftig die Hände.

„Grüß dich, Alain...", gab Oscar von sich und versuchte aufzustehen, aber plumpste wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Das war wohl ein Bierchen zu viel, Oberst?", witzelte augenzwinkernd Alain.

„Drei um genau zu sein", korrigierte ihn Andre besorgt.

„Alle Achtung, Oberst!" Alain grinste breit und anerkennend.

„Ihr zwei solltet lieber überlegen, was ihr sagt!", murrte Oscar und startete einen erneuten Versuch. Diesmal gelang es ihr gut. Sie richtete sich vor Alain zu voller Größe auf und bedachte ihn mit ihrem kühlen Blick. „So! Jetzt kann ich noch ein Bier vertragen!"

„Dann habt Ihr nichts dagegen, mit mir eines zu trinken?", lallte jemand unverhofft hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Wie bitte?" Oscar wirbelte auf ihren Absätzen herum und sah einen Trunkenbold vor sich. Er konnte kaum auf den Beinen stehen und fuchtelte noch dazu mit seiner Flasche vor ihrer der Nase herum. „So ein schöner Jüngling in Uniform... Da läuft einem fast das Wasser im Mund zusammen..."

Oscar geriet in Rage. Weißglut schoss ihr durch das Blut. Das ließ sie sich nicht gefallen und brachte den Mann mit nur einer präzisen, kräftigen Ohrfeige zu Fall. „Von wegen ein schöner Jüngling in Uniform!", keifte sie dabei heiser und dann erstarrte sie plötzlich. Ihr Blick suchte mechanisch nach Andre. Dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ich habe dich gewarnt", drückte er damit aus.

Alain befühlte die Schlagader des Umgekippten und richtete sich wieder auf. „Der wird schon wieder! Spätestens morgen früh ist er putzmunter!"

„Siehe einer an!", hallte eine tiefe Stimme von einem der entfernten Tische bis zu ihnen: „Der Kommandant des königlichen Garderegiments! Ihr seid heute aber ziemlich gereizt! Es scheint Schicksal zu sein, Euch wieder zu treffen! Übrigens, ich habe mein Studium beendet und bin jetzt ein Anwalt für das Volk!"

„Das war uns schon lange bewusst", dachten Oscar und Andre gleichzeitig bei sich.

„Wer ist denn das?" Alain gesellte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Robespierre", erklärte ihm Oscar steif.

„Ganz recht, Kommandant de Jarjayes!", sagte dieser grimmig. Neben ihm am Tisch saß noch ein Mann. Ein Journalist und sein Schüler. Dieser war nicht sonderlich überrascht, allen dreien auf einmal hier zu begegnen. Das war nicht das erste Mal. Aber diesmal fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter.

„Sagt mal, sitzt bei diesem Robespierre nicht unser alter Freund Bernard?", fragte Alain verdutzt und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken von Andre und Oscar. Die beiden bereiteten sich moralisch auf eine Schlägerei vor, die ihnen aus ihrem früheren Leben nur allzu bekannt war. Sie hatten das nur vergessen.

Die ersten Gäste standen von ihren Plätzen auf und kreisten sie ein. „Wenn er Kommandant des königlichen Garderegiments ist, muss er adliger Herkunft sein!", spie einer missfällig.

„Was will er aber hier? Er versaut uns den Biergeschmack!", meldete sich abfällig ein anderer aus der Reihe.

Die restlichen Gäste schlossen sich dem Kreis an und die drei waren in Bruchteilen weniger Sekunden umzingelt.

„Andre, du weißt was zu tun ist!", murmelte Oscar halblaut und bezog eine Abwehrhaltung. Der Alkoholrausch war für einen Augenblick wie weggeblasen.

„Ja, natürlich Oscar...", vernahm sie seine Stimme neben sich. „Es ist genauso wie damals. Nur diesmal ist Alain dabei." Andre sagte das leise.

Der ahnungslose Alain wusste natürlich nicht was die beiden in ihrem früheren Leben erlebt hatten. Aber er witterte ganz genau, welche Absichten diese Menschen um sie herum verfolgten. Er rieb sich die Hände. Eine kleine Schlägerei belebte bekanntlich die Knochen. Ganz beiläufig fiel ihm Oscar ein. Er wusste ihre Erziehung und Kampfkunst zu schätzen, aber sie war eine Frau und Frauen hatten in einer Schlägerei nichts zu suchen! Also tat Alain das, was dieser Frau bestimmt nie einfallen würde! Er feilschte mit den Männern: „Hey, Freunde! Was soll das Theater! Schiebt lieber die Tische zusammen und trinkt mit uns!"

„Halt dein Mund!", befahl ihm einer aus dem Ring zischend.

„Diese verdammten Aristokraten!", knurrte ein anderer.

„Das sind bestimmt Spione der Königin!", rief ein dritter provokativ: „Greift sie an, Männer!"

„Ihr Idioten!", brummte Alain und stürzte mit Elan in den Kampf. „Na wartet! Ich werde es euch zeigen!" Er schlug sich gleich mit vier von ihnen. Das war ein leichtes für ihn. Er war nicht einmal angetrunken, im Gegensatz zu den meisten von ihnen. Andre erging es genau wie ihm, obwohl er etwas schmaler gebaut war. Er war dafür wendiger und setzte mehr auf Abwehr. Oscar hatte es schwieriger. Nicht nur, weil ihr Körperbau zartgliedriger war, sondern auch der Konsum von drei Krügen Bier trug seinen Anteil bei. Das erschwerte ihr den Faustkampf.

Robespierre betrachtete die Schlägerei mit grimmigem Genuss. „Seht genau zu, Bernard, wenn Ihr ein guter Journalist werden wollt."

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Kommandant Oscar nichts Böses getan..." Bernard täuschte eine grimmige Miene vor und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Ihn plagten aber auch Gewissensbisse. Seine Frau würde ihm das niemals verzeihen, wenn sie hiervon erfahren würde! Rosalie stand weiterhin in Kontakt mit Oscar. „Genaugenommen steht sie auf der Seite des Volkes...", redete er weiter beherrscht auf Robespierre ein: „Die beiden Männer an ihrer Seite sind mit ihr befreundet und gehören nicht dem Adel an..."

„Das nennt man Taktik, Bernard", unterbrach ihn Robespierre verächtlich: „Oscar ist nicht die erste Adlige, die sich unter das Volk mischt. Sie gehört sicherlich zu denjenigen, die ihre Macht überall sichern wollen und am Hofe nichts mehr zu sagen haben! Daraus wird aber nichts! Das Volk explodiert, sobald es das Wort „Adel" hört! Schon bald wird es die Unterdrückung nicht mehr aushalten und sich erheben!"

„Vergebt mir, Lady Oscar...", bat sie Bernard in Gedanken und hoffte, dass sie heil aus der Schlägerei herauskommen würde.

Die Schlägerei verlagerte sich derweilen an der Tür. Mehr und mehr drängte man Oscar, Andre und Alain dorthin. Begleitet von Fausthieben, Fußtritten und Beschimpfungen, warf man sie schließlich hinaus.

„Und lasst euch hier nie wieder blicken!", rief ihnen einer nach und knallte mit Wucht die Tür zu.

„Ha! Das könnte euch passen!", zischte Alain in Richtung des Gasthauses und schüttelte mit der Faust drohend in der Luft. Außer ein paar Prellungen und Kratzer hatte er nichts sonderliches abbekommen.

„Alain...", hörte er Andre hinter sich leise rufen und schon war er bei ihm: „Was ist, Kumpel?"

Andre hockte am Boden. Ihn hatte es auch nicht allzu schlimm erwischt. Oscar dagegen sehr. Halb verkrümmt kniete sie am kalten Boden, hielt ihren Arm um ihre Mitte, beugte ihren Oberkörper vor und würgte verhallend. Andre verging fast vor Sorge um sie. Er hielt ihre Haare zusammen, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und sah zu Alain hinauf. „Kannst du bitte unsere Pferde holen? Ich muss mich um Oscar kümmern."

„Aber klar doch!" Alain flitzte ohne weitere Fragen davon.

Oscar holte alles aus sich heraus, bis es nichts mehr zum Ausspucken gab. „Jetzt habe ich die Uniform versaut...", nuschelte sie und trocknete ihren Mund mit dem Ärmel.

„Das ist halb so schlimm, Oscar...", beruhigte sie Andre mitfühlend: „Hauptsache, dir geht es wieder besser... Geht es dir überhaupt besser?"

„Es geht schon." Oscar richtete sich gerade auf, bemüht alle ihre Schmerzen im Keim zu ersticken. „Hilfst du mir beim Aufstehen?"

„Ich kann dich auch tragen", bot sich Andre entschlossen an.

„Wie sieht das denn aus?!" Oscar schnitt eine Grimasse. „So schwach und geschlagen bin ich nicht, dass du mich tragen musst."

Andre seufzte entrüstet. Sie würde wohl nie aufgeben, den Mann vorzuspielen! Er half ihr auf die Beine zu kommen und legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte. Als sie einen Arm um seine Schultern legte, da erschien auch schon Alain mit den zwei Pferden. „Diese Bastarde! Ich werde es ihnen zeigen!", knurrte er und spuckte in Richtung des Gasthauses. An Oscar gewandt wählte er einen etwas milderen Tonfall: „Geht es wieder, Oberst?"

„Es muss gehen!", sagte Oscar im scharfen Ton, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Alain. Sie setzte sogleich ihre Füße in Bewegung. Sofort meldete sich der Schmerz in ihren Knochen. Systematisch schlang sie den freien Arm um ihre Mitte, denn dort hatte sie jemand mit der Faust heftig in die Nieren getroffen. Unwillkürlich stöhnte sie auf und biss gleich wieder die Zähne zusammen. Andre und Alain durften auf keinen Fall ihre Schwäche merken!

Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Oscar stützte sich auf Andres Schulter, dieser hielt sie um die Hüfte und Alain führte hinter sich deren beider Pferde an den Zügeln.

Draußen herrschte die Dunkelheit des späten Abends. Wenige Kerzen in Laternen brannten am Straßenrand von beiden Seiten, aber sie kannten auch so den Weg. Kein Mensch begegnete ihnen, was den dreien von Vorteil war. Höchstens ein streunender Hund lief ihnen über den Weg und steuerte in Richtung der engen Seitengassen, um dort nach essbaren Abfällen zu suchen. Eine unheimliche Stille hing in der Luft und nur das leise Klappern der Pferdehufen und die Unterhaltung der drei, durchdrang sie. Es lag ein langer Weg vor ihnen. Doch auf den Pferden zu reiten schien unmöglich zu sein. Sie waren gerade nicht in der passenden Verfassung dafür. Besonders Oscar nicht. Sie hinkte sogar etwas. „Ich werde alt!", witzelte sie vor sich hin.

„Übertreibe es nicht, Oscar", munterte sie Andre neckend auf. „Du wirst erst siebenundzwanzig. Das ist doch nicht alt! Du bist noch in den besten Jahren! Oder was meinst du, Alain?" Er stupste seinen Nachbarn mit dem freien Ellbogen an.

„Hmm...", bekam er darauf einen zustimmenden Laut von ihm. Alain schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, zog seine Augenbrauen streng zusammen und stierte vor seine Füße. „Ich gebe dir recht, Andre. Aber mich beschäftigt eine ganz andere Sache!"

„Und die wäre?", hakte Andre nach.

„Ich frage mich, warum unser Freund Bernard still in der Ecke saß und nichts unternommen hat!"

„Mache dir keinen Kopf. Er hatte sicher seine Gründe", meinte Andre ausweichend: „Vielleicht konnte er nichts tun, weil Robespierre neben ihm saß."

„Dein Verständnis in Ehren, Andre, aber ich finde das feige!", kommentierte Alain und spuckte zur Seite. „Man lässt seine Freunde nicht im Stich! Man steht ihnen bei! Und ganz besonderes lässt man nicht zehn Männer auf eine Frau los, egal ob sie adelig ist oder nicht! Was glaubst du, was die Schurken mit ihr angestellt hätten, wenn sie sie als Frau enthüllt hätten?!"

„Dass ich eine Frau bin, hat doch keiner gemerkt...", gab Oscar aufstöhnend von sich: „Lass gut sein, Alain! Bernard ist ein guter Mensch... Er setzt sich für das einfache Volk ein, genau wie Robespierre..."

„Das ist schön zu hören, Oberst, aber es rechtfertigt nicht sein Handeln Euch gegenüber!"

„Ich nehme es ihm nicht übel..." Oscars Stimme wurde schwächer. Auch ihr geschlagener Körper forderte langsam seinen Tribut, obwohl sie krampfhaft versuchte ihn aufrecht zu halten. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, schwirrte ihr der Kopf und fühlte sich unermesslich schwer an.

Andre spürte, wie ihr Körper lahmer wurde. Wie sie sich schon beinahe mit dem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn stützte und er fürchtete, dass sie bald umkippen würde. Das Bier alleine war schon zu viel für sie, aber die Schlägerei hatte ihr den Rest gegeben. Frauen vertrugen so etwas eben nicht, aber Oscar würde das nie einsehen.

„Das ist Eure Entscheidung, Oberst", hörte er Alain in Bezug ihres letzten Satzes sagen und in dem Moment knickten ihr die Knie ein.

„Oscar!" Andre fing sie erschrocken auf und legte mechanisch seinen zweiten Arm um sie. Er bot ihr mehr Halt und sie hing jetzt ganz an ihm.

„Es geht schon...", nuschelte sie und sackte in seinen Armen vollends zusammen.

Andre hielt sie noch fester an sich. Ihr Zustand war zu labil, um weiter zu laufen. Das hielt er nicht mehr aus. „Ob du willst oder nicht, aber ich trage dich jetzt, Oscar!", entschloss er sich. Sie wollte protestieren, aber fand nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Andre legte ihr schon einen Arm unter die Knie und mit einem Schwung hob er sie hoch.

„Lass mich los...", bat ihn Oscar leise. Entgegen ihren eigenen Worten schlang sie jedoch ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte ihre Schläfe an seine Schulter.

„Das kannst du vergessen, Oscar. Ich trage dich nach Hause", beschied Andre und setzte seine Füße mit ihr in seinen Armen in Bewegung. Alain marschierte neben ihm und führte hinter sich die Pferde. Oscar wehrte sich nicht einmal. Von ihr kam gar keine Regung mehr. Ob aus Kraftlosigkeit oder Gefallen, wusste Andre nicht zu sagen. Sie war nicht schwer, er spürte ihr Gewicht kaum.


	27. Chapter 27 - Unerfüllbarer Wunsch

Wenige Meter ihres Heimweges herrschte eine gelassene Stille zwischen ihnen. Nur das Hufklappern der beiden Pferde unterbrach sie, mit einem leisen und leicht hallenden „klock, klock, klock" auf dem gepflasterten Steinboden. Die abendliche Mailuft brachte eine kühle Frische über warmen Tag. Kein einziges Wölkchen zog am dunkelblauen Himmel vorbei. Er erinnerte deshalb an einen endlosen Ozean. Der silberne Vollmond und die klaren Sterne leuchteten wie grelle Lichtpunkte von oben herab und vermittelten eine Nachdenklichkeit. Zumindest für Oscar. Sie wollte nicht, dass Andre sie den ganzen Weg auf seinen Armen trug. Aber andererseits fand sie irgendwie Gefallen daran. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das tat und es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich zu schwach fühlte, um dagegen protestieren zu können. Wie es wohl wäre, eine richtige Frau zu sein? Nein, kein Mannsweib wie sie, sondert eine ganz normale Frau mit diesen sensiblen Gefühlen und Empfindungen? Eine ganz gewöhnliche Frau, die mit ihrem geliebten Mann bis ans Ende ihrer Tage überglücklich lebt. Bedauernd musste sich Oscar sogleich eingestehen, dass sie dafür nicht geschaffen war. Sie seufzte und bekam plötzlich einen außergewöhnlichen Einfall. „Andre?"

„Ja, Oscar?"

„Ich will nicht nach Hause..."

„Wohin willst du dann?"

„In die Kirche."

„Was willst du dort?" Andre überraschte ihr Verhalten. Entweder verfiel sie durch den Alkohol in Melancholie oder sie schwebte in Erinnerungen aus dem früheren Leben.

„Heiraten", hauchte Oscar murmelnd: „Die Pfaffen sind doch bestechlich. Sie werden mehr auf Goldmünzen schauen als auf unseren Standesunterschied..."

„Ach, Oscar..." Andre rührte ihre Bereitschaft zutiefst. Sie hatten sich zwar ein Eheversprechen abgegeben, aber gesetzlich waren sie noch immer nicht miteinander vermählt. „Ich würde dich gerne heiraten, aber erst wenn du wieder in Ordnung bist..."

„Ich bin nicht betrunken, falls du das meinst", unterbrach ihn Oscar und zog ihn am Zopf.

Andre nahm das kaum wahr. Er schmunzelte nur vor sich hin. „Doch, Oscar, das bist du. Die drei Bier sind dir zu Kopf gestiegen. Das hat dir nicht gut getan."

„Andre hat recht, Oberst. Seht das ein", mischte sich Alain in deren Zwiegespräch unverfroren ein. Innerlich war er auch gerührt, mal aus dem kühlen Kommandanten zarte Worte zu hören. Zwar waren sie für Andre bestimmt, aber umso mehr erfreute ihn das.

„Willst du unser Trauzeuge werden, Alain?" Oscar lallte schon fast, aber sie setzte sich stur durch.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Oberst, aber..."

„Dann ist es entschieden!" Oscar ließ ihn den Satz nicht zu Ende aussprechen. „Also los, Andre! Wir gehen in die nächst gelegene Kirche!"

„Oscar...", setzte Andre an, aber auch ihn ließ sie kaum zu Wort kommen: „Ja, Andre, lass uns fortgehen und Mann und Frau werden! Das ist mein innigster Wunsch. Wenn das alles eines Tages vorbei ist und die neue Zeit anbricht, werden wir feiern... Wir beide werden glücklich miteinander sein... und du wirst mir dann sagen, wie sehr du mich liebst und dass du mein Mann bist... Wir gründen eine Familie und werden Kinder haben... Du magst doch Kinder, oder?"

„Ja, Oscar..." Andre schluckte hart. Sein Körper erschauerte leicht und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Unbewusst verstärkte er den Druck seiner Finger an ihrem Körper und seine Füße trugen ihn von alleine weiter. Oscar sprach fast das Gleiche aus, wie an seinem Sterbebett in ihrem früheren Leben. Was kommt noch als nächstes?

„Das ist gut... Ich mag auch Kinder... Wir ziehen nach Arras und beobachten täglich den Sonnenaufgang... Das hat dir doch so sehr gefallen, als wir dorthin auf den Weg waren... Weißt du das noch? Lass uns diesen Augenblick noch einmal genießen... Nur wir beide - du und ich, ganz alleine... hörst du?"

„Ja, Oscar, aber bitte hör auf damit...", flehte sie Andre beinahe erstickt an. Ihre Worte schmeichelten ihm und sein Herz füllte sich mit Freude, aber gleichzeitig lag ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Oscar verstand bestimmt selber nicht was sie da redete! Hatten ihr das Bier und die Schlägerei wirklich so sehr zugesetzt, dass sie jetzt wirres Zeug redete? Oder waren das ihre letzten Worte an ihn aus dem früheren Leben gewesen, die er nicht mehr gehört hatte, weil er verstarb?

„Das sind die Nachwirkungen", meinte Alain nebenbei, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

Als Oscar ihn reden hörte, regte sie schwach in Andres Armen. Sie hob ihren Kopf von Andres Schulter und blinzelte suchend in seine Richtung. „Alain?"

„Ja, Oberst?" Alain beugte sich etwas nach vorne, damit sie ihn in ihrem Blickfeld hatte.

Oscar sah zum Teil verschwommen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und ihre Zunge klebte beinahe an ihrem Gaumen fest. „Wenn das alles erledigt ist, können wir dann die Bastille einnehmen... Wir haben doch Kanonen... Und jeder wird auf meinen Befehl hören..."

„Die Bastille? Kanonen? Was für ein Befehl?" Alain sah verdattert von ihr zu Andre. Er verstand gar nichts. „Wovon redet sie?"

Armer Alain! Er fürchtete bestimmt um ihren Verstand! Andre versuchte die Sache gerade zu biegen und lachte freudlos auf. „Hör nicht auf sie. Sie ist betrunken. Oder was erwartest du von ihr in diesem Zustand?"

„Das haut natürlich hin!" Alain holte erleichtert tiefe Luft und schwelgte seine Brust. Er grinste dabei breit und schaute wieder gerade aus. „An ihr sieht man es gleich, wie sich der Überfluss an Bier mit zierlichen Frauen verträgt. Wohingegen echte Männer wie wir, alles beides gut vertragen!"

„Andre...", hauchte Oscar ermattet von sich und ihr Kopf fiel schlaff auf seine Schulter zurück. Ihre schweren Augenlider klappten zu und ihr Gesicht verzog sich. Dann entspannte sie sich und von ihr erklang ein leises Schnaufen. Ihr Arm, der um seinen Nacken lag, glitt nach unten und baumelte anschließend in der Luft.

„Sie scheint eingeschlafen zu sein", stellte Andre fest und atmete innerlich auf. Er streifte unauffällig mit seinen Lippen und seinem Kinn über ihre blonden Locken, als wolle er sich noch vorsichtshalber davon überzeugen. Von Oscar kam keine Reaktion und sie bestätigte ihm damit, dass sie tief und fest schlief.

„Sie wird morgen einen dicken Brummschädel haben, das kannst du mir glauben, mein Freund!", prophezeite Alain und gleich darauf warf er Andre einen ernsten Blick von der Seite zu. „Aber findest du es klug, sie jetzt nach Hause zu bringen?"

„Was kann da schon passieren?"

„Überlege doch mal, Andre! Du bringst sie Heim in einem völlig betrunkenen und verprügelten Zustand! Stell dir vor, euch sieht jemand und Oscar beginnt in ihrem Rausch über unverständliches Zeug zu reden! Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine?"

Andre verstand ihn selbstverständlich. Oscar war nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen und so durfte sie kein Mensch zu Gesicht bekommen! Besonders nicht seine Großmutter oder ihre Eltern! „Aber wo soll ich sie dann hinbringen?"

Alain überlegte nicht lange. „Ihr beide übernachtet heute bei mir! Meine Mutter und meine Schwester kennst du ja bereits. Sie würden sich freuen, auch mal deine Flamme kennenzulernen!"

„Oscar ist aber nicht gerade in bester Verfassung! Und wir wollen euch keine Umstände bereiten, Alain!"

„Das macht nichts, mein Freund! Ihr bleibt diese Nacht bei uns und basta!"

Es war noch nicht allzu spät am Abend, als Andre seine Oscar in Alains Wohnung trug. Um diese Zeit schlief noch keiner. Immer, wenn Andre nicht mit Alain in einem Gasthof verabredet war, besuchte er ihn zu Hause. Nun traten sie zu dritt herein und Alain rief schon von der Türschwelle aus, nachdem er Andre mit Oscar auf den Armen vorgelassen hatte: „Mutter! Diane! Ich bringe für heute Gäste!"

Es war eine kleine und ärmliche Wohnung. Sie standen gleich in einem großen Raum, der mit einem Tisch, Stühlen, einem Ofen und einem Regal ausgestattet war. Drei Schlafräume befanden sich auf der anderen Seite und anstatt mit Türen, waren sie nur mit groben Leinenstoffen abgetrennt. In dem mittleren Zimmer von ihnen brannte ein Kerzenlicht. Der Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben und zwei Frauen kamen zum Vorschein. „Was schreist du das ganze Haus zusammen, mein Sohn?", sagte die ältere Dame mit zum Teil ergrautem Haar, das aber noch in guter Form lag. Sie trug eine Kerze. Vor ihr lief ihre Tochter. Ein junges, hübsches Mädchen, etwa an die vierzehn Jahre, mit hellbraunem Haar und gleichfarbigen Augen. „Was bringst du uns da, Alain?" Diane grüßte ihren Bruder mit einem Nicken und schaute neugierig zu den Gästen an seiner Seite.

Ihre Mutter gesellte sich zu ihr und brachte mehr Licht. „Andre! Das ist eine Überraschung!" Ihr fiel sogleich der blondgelockte Offizier in seinen Armen auf. „Und wer ist das?"

„Das ist Oscar...", stellte Andre seine Geliebte verlegen vor: „Sie ist etwas... sagen wir mal so... erschöpft."

„Wieso erschöpft?" Diane musterte die schlafende Frau neugierig. Andre hatte bei jedem seiner Besuche über sie erzählt. Meistens waren das seine Schwärmereien. Nun konnte sie die feinen, hübschen Gesichtszüge der Frau seines Herzens auch betrachten. Ihre Freude schwand. „Warum sieht sie aber so geschlagen aus?"

Andre suchte nach einer passenden Antwort: „Nun... ähm..."

Alain stemmte sich eine Hand in die Seite und mit der anderen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. Er fand gleich eine plausible Ausrede: „Wir haben in einem Gasthof ein Bierchen getrunken. Dann kamen ein paar finstere Gestalten und wir haben uns nur verteidigt."

„Genau so ist es gewesen", bekräftigte Andre, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Aber das war zu viel für Oscar und deswegen ist sie erschöpft."

„Komm mit, Andre", entschied Diane mitfühlend und ging ihm voraus. „Leg sie auf meinem Bett ab und erzähle, was wirklich passiert ist!"

„Das hat doch Alain schon gesagt", wich ihr Andre aus. Er wollte nicht in die Einzelheiten eingehen. Ihm war schon unbehaglich genug.

Diane schob den Vorhang ihres Schlafraums zur Seite, richtete die Bettwäsche gerade und Andre legte Oscar vorsichtig auf die Matratze ab. Er zog ihr die Stiefel aus und stellte sie am Fuße des Bettes ab. Oscar stöhnte schmerzverzerrt und drehte sich mit angezogenen Knien auf die Seite.

„Die Arme!", seufzte Diane mitleidig und warf Andre einen schiefen Blick zu. „Und ihr zwei habt zugelassen, dass sie sich mit den Männern schlägt?"

„Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun." Alain kam hinter ihnen an, begleitet von seiner Mutter. „Die waren zu viele. Wir mussten uns selbst mit einigen Kerlen herumschlagen. Und zudem kann Oscar auch gut kämpfen."

„Sie ist aber eine Frau!" Madame de Soisson schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und schob sich näher an das Bett. „Diane! Hol Wasser und ein paar Tücher! Alain, Andre, ihr verlasst den Raum! Ich ziehe ihr die Uniform aus, sonst erstickt sie darin!"

„Ich kann Euch dabei helfen", erbot sich Andre selbstsicher. „Sie ist schließlich meine Geliebte."

„Nun gut. Du kannst bleiben." Madame de Soisson war einverstanden. Sie kannte sich mit diesen Uniformen ohnehin nicht aus.

„Ich bin im Vorraum, falls ihr mich braucht", sagte Alain, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Oscar und verschwand mit Diane hinter dem Vorhang.

Andre drehte Oscar sachte auf den Rücken, legte ihre Beine gerade und knöpfte ihr die Uniformjacke auf. Madame de Soisson stellte die Kerze auf einem Hocker am Kopf des Bettes ab und half ihm die rote Uniformjacke gänzlich auszuziehen. Sie legte sie auf dem nahestehenden Stuhl ab und kehrte an das Bett zurück. Andre hatte Oscar schon das Hemd vorsichtig aus der Hose gezogen und knöpfte dieses von unten nach oben bis zum Brustkorb auf. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihren Arm den ganzen Weg bis hierher um ihre Mitte gehalten hatte. Da musste was dran sein. Seine Finger zitterten leicht. Er kannte jede Stelle und jede Narbe ihren Körpers, aber das, was er da gerade freilegte, ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen: Auf einer Seite, zwischen ihrer Hüfte und den Rippen, breitete sich ein grässlicher Bluterguss aus.

„Womöglich ist ihr eine Rippe gebrochen." Abermals schüttelte Madame de Soisson ihren Kopf. „Ich verstehe die Welt der Adligen nicht. So eine gutaussehende Frau steckt man doch nicht in eine Uniform und lässt sie wie einen Mann erziehen?!"

Diane kam mit einer Schüssel frischem Wasser und Tüchern herein. Als sie den Bluterguss auf der hellen, zarten Haut von Oscar entdeckte, zog sie erschrocken die Luft ein. „Arme Lady Oscar..."

„Tja, Kind, sie ist wirklich zu bedauern." Madame de Soisson nahm eines der Tücher, tauchte dieses in das kühle Wasser und wrang ihn kräftig aus. „Diese Adligen müssen verrückte Menschen sein, wenn sie schon aus ihren Töchtern Soldaten machen." Sie faltete das feuchte Tuch zusammen und legte es vorsichtig auf den Bluterguss. „Das kühlt ab."

Oscar stöhnte, ihr Gesicht verzog sich. Ihr Körper bäumte sich etwas auf und dann lag er wieder still. Andre nahm das andere angefeuchtete Tuch von Diane und setzte sich auf die freie Seite des Bettes. Er tupfte damit vorsichtig das Gesicht von Oscar ab und flüsterte ihr sanft zu: „Ist ja gut, Oscar. Es ist gleich vorbei."

Ihre trockenen, schrumpligen Lippen formten seinen Namen als wäre sie am verdursten: „Andre..."

„Ich bin bei dir, Oscar."

Sie hörte seinen Namen irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen, ihre Hand aber tastete kaum merklich nach der seinen. Andre legte das Tuch beiseite und umfasste zart ihre Finger. Sie fühlten sich leicht warm und trocken an.

Madame de Soisson kühlte ihr noch paar Mal den Bluterguss ab und ließ das Tuch dann in der Schüssel liegen. „Schütte das Wasser weg, Diane, und bereite einen Tee gegen Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen für Lady Oscar."

„Mache ich gerne, Mutter." Diane tat alles wie geheißen und ihre Mutter kehrte an das Bett zurück.

Andre hatte derweilen Oscar das Hemd zugeknöpft und deckte sie mit einer Decke zu. Madame de Soisson beobachtete ihn dabei gütig. „Du liebst sie wirklich sehr. Das sehe ich dir an."

„Ja, Madame", gestand Andre aufrichtig. Er setzte sich wieder an die Bettkante und ließ Oscar nicht aus den Augen. „Oscar ist mein Leben. Wenn ich adlig wäre, dann wären wir schon längst miteinander verheiratet. Nach dem man uns heute aus dem Gasthaus rausgeworfen hat, wollte sie mit mir in die Kirche gehen und einen Priester bestechen, damit er uns traut. Und Alain wollte sie als unseren Trauzeugen haben. Ich habe zu ihr gesagt, dass das nicht geht, weil sie betrunken ist. Morgen wird sie sich ohnehin nicht an ihre Worte erinnern. Aber ich gebe zu, der Gedanke mit der Kirche war sehr verlockend. Doch ich wollte, dass sie dabei einen klaren Kopf behält und weiß, was sie tut."

„Aus dir wäre ein guter Ehemann geworden, Andre."

„Danke, Madame."

„Ich lasse dich jetzt bei ihr und schaue was meine Kinder machen."

Andre nahm kaum wahr, wie Madame de Soisson ging. Sein ganzes Denken und seine Aufmerksamkeit galten Oscar. Sie im Schlaf zu betrachten hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Ein schwacher, gelbbräunlicher Lichtschein der Kerze umgab ihr feines Gesicht und ihren ruhenden Körper unter der Decke. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, kaum merklich. Ihr Kopf lag noch immer in seine Richtung gewandt und er konnte deutlich sehen, wie das Blut durch ihre Halsschlagader pulsierte. Er wagte sie nicht zu berühren, um sie nicht zu wecken. Sie sah so unschuldig und zerbrechlich aus.

Andre dachte immer wieder an ihre Worte auf dem Weg hierher. Seine Lippen umspielten ein kleines Lächeln. Jedoch lag in seinen grünen Augen Wehmut. Er hätte sie liebend gerne geheiratet und mit ihr eine Familie gegründet, aber das war nicht so einfach wie sie sich das vorstellten. Es gab ganz bestimmt bestechliche Kirchenmänner, aber ob sie auch vertrauenswürdig waren, war eine andere Sache. Der Name de Jarjayes war allzu bekannt und wenn Oscar im Verborgenen und noch dazu unter ihrem Stand einen Ehebund eingehen würde, würde sie sich dadurch verwundbar und angreifbar machen. Man würde sie ausspielen, mit Hinterlist erpressen und somit unter Druck setzen können. Wie lange sie das dank ihrer Erziehung durchhalten würde, stand in den Sternen geschrieben. Irgendwann würden auch ihre gestählten Nerven und ihre aufrechte, stolze Erscheinung gebrochen sein. Nein, das dürfte niemals geschehen! Andre wagte doch noch, ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Schläfe zu streichen. Seit fast drei Jahren waren sie nun ein Paar und so würde es auch weiterhin bleiben, bis die neue Zeit einbricht. Wie war das noch mal? Es würde eine Dreiständekammer einberufen werden und die Vertreter des Volkes würden auf die gleichen Rechte aller Menschen bestehen. Sie würden die Senkung der Steuern und vieles mehr verlangen.

Andre zog seine Hand zurück. Die besagte neue Zeit hatte er mit Oscar in ihrem früheren Leben nicht mehr erleben können. Das war ihnen beiden nicht mehr vergönnt. Aber vielleicht würde es in diesem Leben anders kommen? Vielleicht würden sie dann in der Tat heiraten und eine Familie gründen können? Das klang einfach zu wunderbar, um wahr zu sein. Nein, diese neue Zeit schien noch weit fern zu sein. Und vielleicht würde sie auch gar nicht erst kommen, wenn Oscar und er es schaffen würden, die Revolution zu verhindern. Das hieß auch, dass zwischen ihnen weiterhin alles so bleiben würde, wie es bisher gewesen war. Und, dass ihrer beider innigster Wunsch somit für immer unerfüllbar bleiben würde. Für ihn ebenso, wie auch für sie. Das war anscheinend ihr Schicksal und es gab nichts, was man daran noch ändern könnte. Aber wenigstens hatten sie ihr Liebesglück zueinander gefunden und das war momentan der einzige Trost, der jetzt für sie beide zählte...


	28. Chapter 28 - Vorhaben

Andre saß noch eine Weile bei Oscar und betrachtete sie gedankenverloren beim Schlafen. Sie zeigte von sich keine Regung, aber ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich kaum merklich. Auch Andre verharrte still und atmete lautlos durch die Nase. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit schon verstrichen war und das war ihm nicht einmal von Bedeutung. Über Oscars Schlaf zu wachen und sich sicher zu sein, dass ihr nichts fehlte, war ihm in dem Moment das Wichtigste. So merkte er auch nicht, wie der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde und sich der rabenschwarze Kopf von Alain durch die Spaltöffnung schob. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Erst seine raue und gedämpfte Stimme brachte Andre dazu, sich von Oscar zu entreißen. Er sah in seine Richtung. „Aber sei leise!", ermahnte er ihn halblaut.

Alain trat an das Bett wie geheißen heran und blieb neben ihm stehen. Nun betrachtete er auch Oscars ruhende Gesichtszüge. „Sie ist wirklich schön und gibt einen guten Kommandanten ab. Aber solche Frauen zu lieben, muss schön anstrengend sein."

Andre musste insgeheim schmunzeln. Er hatte diese Worte von Alain auch in seinem früheren Leben gehört. Nur waren das andere Umstände und er durfte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt normalerweise noch nicht kennen. „Sie zu lieben ist keineswegs anstrengend, Alain, solange sie mich auch liebt. Viel anstrengender für uns ist, unsere Liebe vor Ihresgleichen geheim zu halten."

„Da könntest du recht behalten, Kumpel." Alain sah von Oscar auf Andre herab. „Ich habe nach euren Pferden geschaut, ihnen die Sattel abgenommen und sie mit Wasser versorgt. Bei uns im Hinterhof sind sie gut untergebracht."

„Ich danke dir, Alain."

„Keine Ursache, Andre. Du bist doch mein Freund." Alain legte ihm seine kräftige Hand grinsend auf die Schulter und Andre kam nicht umhin, ihm das Grinsen zu erwidern.

In diesem Augenblick kam Diane mit einer Tasse in den Händen und ihrer Mutter an ihrer Seite herein. „Der Tee für Lady Oscar ist fertig", sagte sie leise zu Andre und reichte ihm die Tasse.

Andre nahm sie entgegen und bedankte sich. Die Tasse war sehr warm und daraus strömte ein starker Geruch nach irgendwelchen Kräutern. Er stellte den dampfenden Tee auf dem Hocker neben der brennenden Kerze ab. „Ich reiche es Oscar später, wenn sie aufwacht."

Ob durch seine Stimme oder dem betörenden Geruch des Tees: Oscar entrann ein schwacher Laut von den Lippen. Ihr Gesicht bewegte sich, sie rümpfte ihre Nase und öffnete ihre schweren Augenlider.

„Jetzt kannst du ihr den Tee gleich geben, Andre", meinte Madame de Soisson, bei ihrer Tochter und ihrem Sohn stehend.

Oscar hörte ihre unbekannte Stimme wie aus weiterer Ferne. Sie brauchte Zeit um zu realisieren, wo sie sich gerade befand. Auf jeden Fall nicht in ihrem Zimmer und nicht in ihrem Haus. Das erste, der ihr ins Blickfeld fiel, war der milde Gesichtsausdruck von Andre. „Wo bin ich?", krächzte sie verwirrt. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie ein Reibeisen an und ihre Zunge war bleischwer. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und hämmerte an den Schläfen wie verrückt, als wäre ihr nicht genug Platz im Schädel. Sie schälte ihre Hände aus der Decke hervor und fasste sich bei den Schläfen.

„Wir sind bei Alain zuhause", hörte sie Andres Stimme aus der Nähe: „Du warst nicht imstande, es bis nach Hause zu schaffen, Oscar. Deswegen sind wir jetzt bei ihm und du liegst im Bett seiner Schwester."

„Mein Kopf...", japste Oscar und kniff die Augen strenger zusammen.

„Deshalb musst du jetzt das trinken", vernahm sie wieder seine Stimme und die Bewegung.

Oscar entfernte ihre Hände von dem Kopf. Allen Schmerzen zum Trotz, richtete sie sich mit Hilfe ihrer Ellbogen und quälend langsam auf, um zu sehen was Andre ihr da vor die Nase setzen wollte. Sie erblickte die schäbige Tasse in seinen Händen und irgendein dunkles Gebräu darin. Noch stärker stieg ihr der Geruch nach undefinierbaren Kräutern in die Nase. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Tee, Madame Oscar", sagte eine mädchenhafte Stimme von dem anderen Ende des Bettes: „Das hilft gegen Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit."

Oscar folgte der Stimme mit ihren Augen und entdeckte zwei Frauen und Alain am Fußende des Bettes. Die junge Stimme stellte sich und die ältere Frau an ihrer Seite höflich vor: „Ich bin Diane, Alains jüngere Schwester und das ist unsere Mutter. Wir heißen Euch sehr willkommen bei uns."

„Danke", hauchte Oscar kaum hörbar. Ihr nachdenklicher Blick fixierte sich nur auf Diane. Das arme Mädchen! Sie wusste nichts über ihre grausame Zukunft! Von ihrem Bräutigam verraten und betrogen, würde sie sich aufhängen. Gänsehaut entstand bei Oscar, als sie sich ungewollt an die grauenvollen Bilder aus dem früheren Leben erinnerte: Die alte Frau in ihrem Stuhl, verweint und aufgelöst. Alain vor dem Bett seiner Schwester kniend, verloren und verbittert, wünschte sich, er wäre mit ihr gestorben. Auf dem Bett lag der Leichnam von Diane - angezogen in ihr Brautkleid und bedeckt mit welken Blütenblättern. Den stechenden Geruch nach Verwesung glaubte Oscar jetzt schon zu riechen. Das war entsetzlich und leidvoll. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und bittere Galle stieg in ihr hinauf, begleitet von Übelkeit.

„Oscar, dein Tee!" Andre stupste sie leicht an und brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen", faselte Oscar unverständlich und richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder auf ihn. Dennoch nahm sie ihm die Tasse ab, setzte sie brav an die Lippen und trank langsam einige Schlucke. Warm rann das Gebräu ihr den Hals herunter und schmeckte wie eine bittere Medizin. „Ich danke euch", sagte sie danach zu den beiden Frauen und verzog ein mattes Lächeln. „Eure Tee scheint zu helfen. Wir brechen gleich auf, denn wir wollen euch keine Umstände bereiten."

„Das macht Ihr ganz und gar nicht, Lady Oscar", widersprach Madame de Soisson freundlich: „Bitte bleibt heute Nacht unser Gast."

„Das würde uns sehr freuen", fügte Diane aufrichtig hinzu.

„Das ist sehr nett von euch..." Wie nett war doch diese Familie... „Sagt, wie ich mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen kann", sprach sie, um sich auch von ihrer guten Seite zu zeigen.

„Macht Euch deswegen keinen Kopf, Oberst. Wir brauchen nichts", meldete sich Alain bei den beiden Frauen zum Wort.

„Erholt Euch erst einmal", meinte gleich zustimmend seine Mutter: „Ihr seht erschöpft aus. Und wir gehen auch ins Bett. Diane schläft heute bei mir, Alain bei sich und Andre hier, bei Euch."

„Aber...", wand Oscar verstockt ein. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Selbst hatte diese Familie kaum etwas und dennoch teilten sie es mit den anderen. Es schien so, als ob viele der einfachen Menschen mehr Herz besaßen, als die meisten der Adligen. Warum nur war diese Welt so ungerecht? Oscar fand darauf keine Antwort.

„Kein aber, Oberst!", mischte sich Alain wieder ein. Er hatte ihre Verwunderung anders verstanden, als sie es eigentlich gemeint hatte: „Ihr und Andre gehört doch zusammen, oder nicht?"

„Das schon, aber es übersteigt die Grenzen der Schicklichkeit", sprang Andre für sie ein. Er hatte sowohl Oscar, als auch Alain gut verstanden.

„Nun..." Alain rieb sich am Kinn und zwinkerte Andre anzüglich zu: „So lange ihr zwei nicht allzu laut miteinander seid..."

„Alain!" Bei Oscar weiteten sich die Augen. Obwohl sie mittlerweile seine derben Scherze schon gewohnt war, konnte sie sich manchmal trotzdem nicht damit abfinden.

Und Andre auch nicht. Nicht, wenn Alains Witze in diese Richtung gingen. Er sah ihn pikiert an: „Also sage mal, was erlaubst du dir?!"

„War nur ein Spaß!" Alain lachte herzhaft und wandte sich zum Gehen ab: „Also dann, gute Nacht."

„Nehmt ihn bitte nicht ernst", entschuldigte sich Madame de Soisson für ihn: „Er hat nur Unsinn im Kopf."

„Schon gut." Oscar hatte sich wieder gefangen und zeigte ein mildes Lächeln. Im Grunde genommen kannte sie Alain und sein Verhalten schon zur Genüge. „Ich bin ihm nicht böse."

„Ruht Euch dann aus." Madame de Soisson erwiderte ihr das Lächeln und verabschiedete sich mit ihrer Tochter von ihr und Andre.

Oscar erwachte wie gewöhnlich, kaum dass der Morgen graute. Sie lag auf der Seite, fast auf der Kante des Bettes. Dicht hinter sich spürte sie einen warmen Körper, um ihre Mitte das Gewicht eines Armes und auf ihrem Scheitel den Atem eines Menschen. Sie wollte sich auf den Rücken drehen und ihren Andre ansehen, aber in diesem engen Bett war das praktisch unmöglich. Also blieb ihr nur eine Möglichkeit: Vorsichtig löste sie seinen Arm von ihrer Hüfte und legte ihn ihm auf das Becken. Dann schlug sie die Decke hoch, ließ ihre Füße von der Bettkante herabbaumeln und saß auf.

In dem kleinen Raum wurde es noch heller. Sie erkannte einen Stuhl, auf dessen Rücklehne ihre rote Uniform hing. Dann Umrisse von dem Vorhang; den kleinen Hocker, auf dem die ausgebrannte Kerze und die ausgetrunkene Tasse standen. Sie erhob sich auf die Beine und drehte sich halbwegs um. Das Fenster hinter ihr zeigte die voranschreitende Helligkeit des anbrechenden Tages. Ihr Körper fühlte sich noch etwas ermattet und durch ihre Knochen zog sich ein leichter Schmerz, aber wenigstens ihr Kopf war wieder in Ordnung. Und auch ihr Geist fühlte sich wohler. Der grässliche Tee von gestern hatte seine Wirkung gezeigt und ihr in der Tat geholfen.

Aus dem Fenster schauend, erinnerte sie sich an die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends: Es hatte eine Schlägerei gegeben. Andre musste sie danach in seinen Armen tragen und sie wollte mit ihm in die Kirche. Stattdessen brachte er sie zu Alain in die Wohnung und sie fand sich später in Dianes Bett. So sturzbetrunken war sie keineswegs, wie Alain und Andre es angenommen hatten. Sie erinnerte sich an alles. Deutlich und klar!

Ihr Blick schweifte von dem Fenster auf das Bett und sie musste schmunzeln. Andre hatte versucht, nach dem sie gestern unter sich waren, zu ihr eine geordnete Distanz zu wahren. Die anzügliche Bemerkung von Alain hatte ihn verlegen gemacht und er wollte sogar auf dem Boden schlafen, aber Oscar hatte ihm das ausgeredet. Er sei ihr Mann, hatte sie zu ihm gesagt und er sollte sich deshalb nicht so zieren. Sie hatte ihm neben sich Platz gemacht, sich umgedreht und so getan, als würde sie einschlafen. Nach kurzer Wartezeit zog er seine Reitstiefel aus und legte sich vollkommen angekleidet zu ihr - darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren oder gar zu bedrängen. Es musste spät nachts und als sie beide tief schliefen passiert sein, dass er seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie enger an sich gezogen hatte.

Oscar betrachtete ihn noch etwas, dann sammelte sie ihre Stiefel und die Uniform zusammen. Jemand hatte ihre Sachen ausgebürstet und vorzeigbar gemacht. Oscar entdeckte keine Verschmutzung mehr auf ihnen. Das hatte sie bestimmt den Frauen des Hauses zu verdanken.

Oscar hatte gerade vor, ihre Sachen anzuziehen, als sie leise Schritte und Rascheln in ihrem Gehör vernahm. Das kam außerhalb des dichten Vorhangs. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Uniform, zog ihre Stiefel an und trat vorsichtig hinaus. Diane deckte gerade fleißig den Tisch. Fünf Tassen standen schon und eine Kanne mit Tee war bereits auch angerichtet. Mehr gab es aber auch nicht. „Das brauchst du für uns nicht zu tun", entfuhr es Oscar halblaut.

Diane sah auf. Sie wollte gerade den Tee in die Tassen eingießen. „Guten Morgen, Madame Oscar. Habt Ihr gut geschlafen? Wie geht es Euch heute?" Sie lächelte freundlich und stellte die Kanne zurück - in die Mitte des Tisches. Im wachen und etwas besseren Zustand als gestern, sah Lady Oscar schöner und anmutiger aus. So wie Andre seine Oscar meistens bei seinen Besuchen beschrieben hatte. Auch die Stimme von ihr klang hell und klar.

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Ich habe bestens geschlafen und möchte mich für eure Gastfreundschaft bedanken." Oscar erwiderte ihr das Lächeln und trat näher an den Tisch heran. „Und für die Uniform bedanke ich mich auch."

„Das habe ich gerne gemacht." Diane errötete verlegen. Lady Oscar strahlte eine Aura aus, die sie anziehend und unvergleichbar machte. „Möchtet Ihr Euch hinsetzen?", bot sie an, um nicht ganz in Verlegenheit zu versinken.

„Wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistest." Oscar kam nicht umhin, dieses Mädchen zu bewundern. Diane besaß die gleiche Unbefangenheit wie ihr großer Bruder, aber diese reine und unschuldige Ausstrahlung unterschied sie gewaltig von ihm. Unwillkürlich musste Oscar an die kurzen Begegnungen mir dem Mädchen aus ihrem früheren Leben denken. Das waren zwar sehr kurze, aber angenehme Augenblicke. Oscar wurde es gleich unwohl zumute, als sie auch an die bittere Zukunft von Diane denken musste. Sie würde auch das versuchen zu verhindern. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber ein Einfall kam ihr schon in den Sinn. Zwar hatte es nicht viel mit Diane selbst zu tun, aber vielleicht würde eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihr etwas daran ändern können. „Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, Madame Oscar." Diane wartete, bis Oscar sich hinsetzte und nahm dann selbst ihr gegenüber am Tisch Platz. Sie war zwar wirklich neugierig, aber wirkte auch gleichzeitig etwas schüchtern. Nicht wegen Lady Oscar selbst, sondern wegen ihrem hohen Stand und ihrer Position. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie mit einer Adligen sprach, die sie weder herablassend ansah noch sich selbstgefällig aufplusterte. Mit ihr konnte sie sich auf eine ungezwungene Art unterhalten. Sie verstand Andre daher mehr und mehr; und auch, warum er sich ausgerechnet in diese Frau unsterblich verliebt hatte.

Oscar wählte einen sanften Tonfall, um das Mädchen nicht zu verschrecken. „Keine Angst, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du eine verschwiegene Schneiderin kennst, die ein gewöhnliches Kleid für mich anfertigen könnte? Ich beabsichtige Andre zu heiraten und in Uniform geht das schlecht. Das soll eine Überraschung für ihn werden."

Diane saugte jedes einzelne Wort in sich auf. Das würde für Andre wahrhaft eine Überraschung werden! „Ich kann Euch leider keine Schneiderin empfehlen, Madame Oscar. Aber meine Mutter und ich können auch Kleider schneidern. Wenn das Euch nichts ausmacht, werden wir es gerne für Euch in Auftrag nehmen."

„Das ist noch besser!" Oscar freute sich sichtlich. „Ich gebe dir eine Adresse von einem Mädchen Namens Rosalie Lamorielle. Sie ist mit Bernard Chatelet verheiratet und hatte früher bei mir gewohnt..."

„Ach, sie kenne ich doch bereits! Wir begegnen uns ab und zu auf dem großen Marktplatz. Und Alain erzählt öfters über ihren Mann", unterbrach sie Diane im schnellem Redefluss. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, wen sie eigentlich vor sich hatte und als ihr das auffiel, senkte sie entschuldigend ihren Blick. „Verzeiht mir, ich durfte Euch nicht unterbrechen."

„Das macht nichts." Oscar sah leichthin darüber hinweg. „Es ist gut zu erfahren, dass ihr euch schon kennt. Rosalie ist ein gutes Mädchen und ich vertraue ihr. Sie kann dir in allem was mich betrifft und was du brauchst, behilflich sein. Für euch könnt ihr auch Kleider schneidern. Immerhin brauchen Andre und ich Trauzeugen. Ich spreche heute noch darüber mit Rosalie und Bernard. Und natürlich übernehme ich für alles die Kosten."

Diane fühlte sich sehr geehrt. „Gibt es ein bestimmtes Datum, wann das alles fertig sein sollte, Madame Oscar?"

„Nicht direkt, aber noch in diesem Jahr. Es wird eine diskrete, schlichte Heirat im Verborgenen sein." Beseelt von ihrem neuen Vorhaben fieberte Oscar innerlich dem Tag entgegen, an dem sie mit Andre gesetzlich vermählt sein würde.


	29. Chapter 29 - Überraschung für ihn

Ein Vierteljahr dauerte es bis zu dem großen Tag ihres Lebens und ein Vierteljahr lang bewahrte Oscar eine kühle Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Das konnte sie gut.

Eines Tages im August war es endlich soweit: Die Kleider für die Damen und die Anzüge für die Herren waren fertig. Oscar hatte für die Feier ein kleines Wohnhaus am Rande von Paris gemietet und es fehlte nur noch ein verschwiegener Pfarrer, der sie rechtmäßig und ohne Fragen zu stellen, trauen würde. Bernard erbot sich, sich darum zu kümmern - als kleine Entschädigung dafür, dass er die Schlägerei zugelassen und nichts dagegen unternommen hatte.

Oscar hatte ihm den Zwischenfall längst verziehen und vertraute ihm die Suche nach dem geeigneten Pfarrer an. Ihr war es zuwider jemanden bestechen zu müssen, aber sie tat dies für eine gute Sache und für ihre Liebe. Sie nahm genauso gewissenhaft in Kauf, dass sie einen schändlichen Verrat an ihre Familie begann. Wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt kommen würde, würde sie alles erklären. Wahrheit und Treue ist eine Sache - aber wenn man das gleiche Leben ein zweites Mal durchlebte, dann sieht man das als zweitrangig. Noch sieben Jahre, bis sie irgendwann anfängt Blut zu husten und dann werden ihr nur noch sechs Monate zum Leben bleiben. Wenn sie nur wüsste was sie tun könnte, um diese Krankheit zu vermeiden, wäre ihr Leben noch unbeschwerter! Doch daran durfte sie jetzt nicht denken! Heute war ihr großer Tag! Ab heute Abend würde sie den Namen ihres Mannes tragen! Sie war nicht einmal aufgeregt und dachte lieber an Andre, denn er wusste immer noch nichts von seinem großen Glück! Das würde ihn ganz bestimmt umhauen!

Oscar beendete gerade gewohnheitsgemäß ihren Dienst in Versailles und ritt mit ihrem Andre nach Hause. „Wir reiten gleich danach zu Bernard und Rosalie", teilte sie ihm unterwegs mit: „Es kann auch passieren, dass wir bei ihnen über Nacht bleiben."

„Und wieso?", fragte Andre neugierig nach. In den letzten Monaten oder besser gesagt seit dieser Schlägerei, beliebte Oscar häufig Rosalie zu besuchen. Und das auch ohne ihn, während er mit Alain irgendwo unterwegs war! Das war bei ihr sehr ungewöhnlich und entsprach nicht ihrer Natur! Aber vielleicht käme sie dadurch ja doch noch auf Geschmack, sich wie eine Frau zu fühlen? Allerdings schien es bisher noch keine Früchte zu tragen. Leider.

„Es gibt etwas zu feiern", meinte Oscar auf seine Frage knapp.

„Und was gibt es zu feiern?" Andre kam es so vor, als verheimlichte sie etwas vor ihm.

„Das haben sie nicht gesagt." Oscar verzog eine unbeteiligte Miene. Das bedeutete, dass sie schon genug verraten hatte.

Andre verdrehte insgeheim die Augen. Sie würde sich wohl nie ändern. Nur in den seltenen und kostbaren Momenten der Nacht, wenn alle schliefen, ließ sie ihre harte Schale fallen und zeigte die leidenschaftliche Frau in ihr, die er so abgöttisch liebte. So eine Nacht der Zweisamkeit war gefährlich und reizvoll zugleich. Seit Rosalie aus dem Haus war, gab es zwischen ihnen so gut wie keine lange Nacht der Liebe mehr. Sie beide waren exakt darauf bedacht, kein weiteres Mal erwischt zu werden. Und so wurden die Nächte seltener, die kurzen Momente kostbarer.

Sie erreichten das Anwesen und Oscar stieg bereits mitten auf dem Hof von ihrem Pferd ab. „Warte bitte hier auf mich, Andre. Ich sage nur Sophie Bescheid, dass sie heute auf uns nicht warten braucht und dann reiten wir weiter." Ohne auf seine Aussage zu warten ging sie ins Haus. Sie fand Sophie gleich in der Küche. Es war Zeit zum Vespern und die alte Haushälterin belud ein Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck für eine Person. Also war Madame de Jarjayes auch zuhause. „Ich grüße dich, Sophie. Ist meine Mutter in ihrem Salon?"

„Oh, Ihr seid schon zurück, Lady Oscar!" Sophie schenkte ihr erfreut sogleich die volle Aufmerksamkeit: „Ja, Eure Mutter ist in ihrem Salon. Ich werde für Euch auch gleich einen Tee machen."

„Nicht nötig, Sophie. Ich bin sowieso gleich wieder weg und komme erst morgen wieder. Und Andre wartet mit den Pferden im Hof auf mich. Er wird mich begleiten."

Sophie öffnete erschrocken den Mund. Ihr Schützling wollte nicht etwa schon wieder in ein Gasthaus einkehren und sich mit Trunkenbolden schlagen?! Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den grässlichen Bluterguss, den sie bei ihr am nächsten Tag behandeln musste! Das hatte sie zutiefst entsetzt und sie hatte dafür ihrem Enkel eine ordentliche Standpauke gehalten, dass er auf Oscar nicht gut genug aufgepasst hatte!

„Keine Sorge", entriss Oscar sie aus den schlimmen Erinnerungen. Die Bange musste ihr im Gesicht gestanden haben, dass Oscar ihre Gedanken problemlos durchschaute. „Ich habe nicht vor in ein Gasthaus einzukehren. Andre und ich wollen nur Rosalie besuchen."

Sophie atmete erleichtert auf und Oscar ging lächelnd in den Salon ihrer Mutter. Auch ihr erzählte sie das Gleiche.

„In Ordnung, mein Kind. Lasse dich aber nicht von Raufbolden erwischen", meinte Madame de Jarjayes mit eine Anspielung auf die vergangene Schlägerei.

„Ich werde sie alle in die Flucht schlagen, Mutter!" Oscar lachte auf und verabschiedete sich. Das Lachen verging ihr, die fröhlichen Gesichtszüge erstarben, sobald sie aus dem Salon hinaus war. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter und Sophie die Wahrheit vorenthalten: Dass sie von heute Abend an keine de Jarjayes mehr sein würde. Sie würde den Namen Grandier tragen. Sie hatte die beiden Frauen belogen und ihnen dabei ins Gesicht geschaut. Der Trug legte sich wie ein schwerer und erdrückender Stein über ihr Herz. Sie würde lernen müssen, damit zu leben. Sie tat das für Andre und ihre gemeinsame Liebe, die von der hohen Gesellschaft niemals akzeptiert werden würde. Wie ungerecht! Wenigstens hatte sie nicht auch noch ihrem Vater ins Gesicht schauen müssen! General de Jarjayes befand sich schon seit Tagen in dringlichen Angelegenheiten des Königs in Versailles. Aber früher oder später würde sie ihm gegenüber stehen und ihm seine stolze Tochter, die er wie einen Sohn erzog, vorgaukeln müssen! Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er darauf reagieren würde, dass sie schon längst im Verborgenen das Leben einer Frau eingeschlagen hatte! An der Seite von Andre! Einem Mann, der nicht ihrem Stand angehörte, aber dessen Schicksal mit ihr verbunden war! Sie und er waren für einander bestimmt seit sie sich kannten!

Oscar verließ mit Andre das Anwesen und schaute nicht zurück. Sie hatte heute früh sogar die Königin aufgesucht:

„_...ich bitte um Erlaubnis, inoffiziell heiraten zu dürfen, Eure Majestät!",_ hatte sie ihr unter vier Augen offenbart. Marie Antoinette verlor vorerst keinen Ton von sich und Oscar sah sie fest entschlossen an. Da die Adligen üblicherweise die Zustimmung des Königs brauchten, um heiraten zu können und Oscar aber nur der Königin vertraute, hatte sie es ihr mitgeteilt. Und sie wollte andererseits damit ihr Gewissen etwas erleichtern. Sie stand doch schon so viele Jahre treu in Diensten ihrer Majestät!

„_Werdet Ihr mich danach verlassen, Oscar?",_ hatte Marie Antoinette verstockt geäußert.

„_Nein, Majestät, ich bleibe weiterhin in Euren Diensten als Kommandant des königlichen Garderegiments",_ hatte Oscar ihr erhobenen Hauptes geantwortet: _„Denn diese Heirat geschieht aus Liebe zu dem Mann meines Herzens und im Verborgenem." _

„_Ich verstehe was Ihr meint, Oscar." _Marie Antoinette hatte ihr darauf ein hübsches Lächeln gezeigt. Sie hatte ihre Freundin durchgeschaut und ahnte, wer der Mann sei, den sie im Verborgenem heiraten wollte. Das war mehr als unangemessen und schändlich, aber Marie Antoinette drückte ein Auge zu. Oscar hatte für sie schon so vieles getan und nun wollte sie auch für sie etwas tun. _„Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis, liebste Oscar. Werdet mit Eurer Liebe glücklich, aber bitte gebt gut auf Euch acht." _

„_Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen, Majestät." _Das war das ganze vertrauliche Gespräch zwischen ihnen gewesen. Oscar fühlte sich danach ein wenig besser. Die Königin hatte es ihr bestimmt erlaubt, weil sie selbst schon erfahren musste, was verbotene Liebe bedeutete und konnte Oscar daher aus reinem Mitgefühl verstehen.

Oscar und Andre durchquerten Paris im leichten Galopp. Schon bald wunderte sich Andre über die Richtung, die sie einschlugen. „Oscar, wenn wir zu Bernard und Rosalie wollen, müssen wir den anderen Weg nehmen."

„Ich weiß, aber sie sind nicht zuhause." Oscar zuckte beiläufig mit ihren Schultern und sah nur stur geradeaus.

„Wo reiten wir dann hin?" Andre wunderte sich noch mehr, woraufhin Oscar wieder beiläufig mit ihren Schultern zuckte und ihn kein einziges Mal ansah. „Wir reiten zu einem Ort, wo wir uns verabredet haben. Alain, Diane und deren Mutter sind auch dort."

„Aber was haben sie denn mit Rosalie und Bernard zu schaffen?" Das verstand Andre nicht. Nun gut, soweit er mitbekommen hatte, kamen die Frauen gut miteinander aus. Das war noch nachvollziehbar. Aber Bernard und Alain? Die beiden Männer gingen ihre eigenen Wege, tolerierten sich und zählten gleichermaßen zu seinen engsten Freunden.

Oscar überlegte schnell nach einer plausiblen Antwort für ihn: „Das wirst du mitkriegen, wenn wir dort angekommen sind, Andre."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst, Oscar?"

„Freue dich lieber auf heute Abend, Andre. Wir sind gleich da."

„Wie soll ich mich freuen, wenn du nicht sagst, was eigentlich los ist?!"

„Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen, Andre, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Oscar!" Andre verlor langsam die Geduld. Sie redete um den heißen Brei herum, was ganz und gar nicht ihre Art war! „Sag mir bitte was los ist, sonst wende ich mein Pferd und reite heim!"

„Das wirst du nicht tun, ich kenne dich doch." Oscar schien nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen. „Spätestens auf dem halben Weg kehrst du zurück und wirst mir sagen, dass es dir leid tut. Ich werde dir natürlich verzeihen, aber nichts verraten und du wirst neben mir stillschweigend einher reiten, bis wir unser Ziel erreicht haben."

Andre klappte der Mund baff auf. Er bestaunte Oscar von der Seite. So sehr kannte sie ihn schon? Er würde womöglich genauso handeln, obwohl es ihm in dem Moment noch unbewusst war. Oscar spürte seine Blicke auf sich und richtete ihr Augenmerk zu ihm. „Mach deinen Mund zu, Andre. Es wird alles gut, vertraue mir!"

Wie sicher sie sich doch ihrer Sache war! Andre machte sein Mund zu und schluckte. „Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz, Oscar."

Schon bald näherten sie sich dem Stadtrand und hielten vor einem bescheidenen, zweistöckigen Wohnhaus an. Es schien kaum bewohnt zu sein, denn es herrschte eine gespenstische Stille - keine Kinderstimmen und kein lautes Gelage der Erwachsenen war daraus zu hören. Einzig zwei Kutschen mit je einem zweier Gespann standen vor dem Haus.

„Wo sind wir, Oscar?"

„Bernard beliebt hier seine Reden zu schreiben, seine Ideen zu entwickeln. Er will ja ein guter Journalist werden", erklärte ihm Oscar und stieg aus dem Sattel. „Jeden Monat kommen einige Bürger aus der Stadt hierher und hören sich seine Reden an. Heute ist das Haus leer und deswegen können wir den ganzen Abend hier bleiben."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Bernard sich ein eigenes Haus leisten kann..." Andre stieg auch vom Pferd herunter und band die Tiere an einen Pfosten am Haus.

„Es gehört ihm auch nicht. Er mietet es nur ab und zu für seine Zwecke."

„Und wer sind die eigentlichen Eigentümer?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht nachgefragt. Sie sind sehr selten hier. Also komm, wir sollen die anderen nicht warten lassen!" Oscar ging ins Haus und Andre folgte ihr auf Schritt. Sie betraten einen langen Gang, mit zwei Doppeltüren auf jeder Seite und ganz hinten führte eine Treppe in das obere Stockwerk. „Dort müssen wir nicht hin", sagte Oscar, als Andre zu der Treppe schaute. Sie klopfte kräftig gegen eine der Doppeltüren. Die unverständlichen Gespräche dahinter verstummten und nach einem kurzen Augenblick rasselte der Schlossriegel.

Bernard öffnete ihnen die Tür. „Ah, ihr seid es! Kommt herein und macht es euch bequem." Er ließ alle beiden durch und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür wieder.

Es war ein mittel großer Raum – ausgestattet mit einem Tisch, Stühlen, diversen anderem Mobiliar und einer Kochstelle, an der drei Damen geschäftig etwas zubereiteten. Sie brachen ihre Tätigkeit ab und begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge. Auch Alain erhob sich vom Tisch und ging breit grinsend auf sie zu. „Endlich! Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt nicht!" Er drückte Andre kräftig die Schulter. „Wie fühlst du dich, Kumpel?"

„Wie soll ich mich fühlen?" Andre schmerzte beinahe die gedrückte Stelle. Er betrachtete Alain skeptisch. Etwas war hier im Gange und er war der einzige Ausgeschlossene!

„Alain!", vernahm er den mahnenden Unterton von Oscar und sah zu ihr.

„Keine Bange, Oberst!" Alain lachte und legte Andre seinen Arm ganz um die Schultern. „Und du schaue sie nicht an, als hätte sie dir einen Tritt verpasst! Komm lieber mit!" Er setzte seine Füße in Bewegung und schleppte ihn buchstäblich mit sich.

Oscar entschwand Andre aus dem Blickfeld und er war gezwungen, wieder nach vorn zu sehen. In diesem gut erhellten Raum befanden sich noch zwei weitere Türen. Sie lagen sich gegenüber und Alain schlug nach rechts ein. „Wo bringst du mich hin?", fragte Andre benommen. Seine Füße trugen ihn von alleine.

„Wirst du gleich sehen!", frohlockte Alain und sein Grinsen wirkte noch breiter.

„Das ist die falsche Tür!", hörten alle beide Oscars scheltenden Ausruf hinter sich und blieben abrupt stehen.

„Entschuldigt, Oberst." Alain wirbelte mit Andre herum und marschierte breitbeinig in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Sie passierten den Tisch und dabei fiel Andre auf, dass alle hier festlich gekleidet waren. Außer ihm und Oscar. „Was geht hier vor?!", verlangte Andre auf der Stelle zu wissen.

„Tja, Kumpel. Wirst du gleich an der eigenen Haut erfahren!" Alain schob ihn unsanft vor sich und amüsierte sich köstlich über seine verdutzte Reaktion.

Bernard tauchte auch noch auf und machte die Zimmertür für sie auf. „Wir werden dich ein wenig umgestalten, Andre."

„Wie bitte?" Andre gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Er begann sich reflexartig zu sträuben. „Ich will nicht umgestaltet werden!"

„Ganz ruhig, Kumpel!" Alain verstärkte den Griff um ihn und stieß ihn rüde in das Zimmer. „Du wirst nur genauso schicklich aussehen wie wir!"

„Ich will das aber nicht!", wiederholte Andre vehement, wurde aber erneut überhört.

Bernard ging auch herein und machte hinter sich die Tür zu. „Lady Oscar hat das so angeordnet, Andre. Sie wollte, dass wir heute alle schicklich aussehen."

„Oscar?" Andre hörte auf sich zu sträuben und fixierte Bernard verdattert. „Wieso soll sie das wollen? Es ist ihr doch gleich, wer wie aussieht!"

„Menschen ändern ihre Meinung, Andre!" Bernard ging gelassen an ihm vorbei bis an das andere Ende des Zimmers und blieb bei einem Gestell stehen. „Jetzt zieh dich schon um."

Andre sah überrascht auf die Kleider, die auf dem Gestell hingen: Eine dunkelbraune Ausgehjacke und Weste, exakt passend zu seiner Haarfarbe. Dazu eine schwarze Hose und Stiefel, ein weißes Hemd und ein sattgrünes Haarband, das zu seiner Augenfarbe passte. In der gleichen Farbe zierte ein Muster die Bordüren, den Kragen und die Ärmel der Ausgehjacke. Das alles war aus einem einfachen, schlichten Stoff gemacht, war aber wirklich hübsch anzusehen. Andre ging langsam zu dem Gestell und berührte vorsichtig den dicht gewebten Ärmel der Jacke. „Wird Oscar sich auch umziehen?"

„Ist das das einzige was dich interessiert, Kumpel?", hörte er Alain dicht hinter sich sagen und spürte wieder einmal dessen kraftstrotzende Hand auf seiner Schulter: „Es könnte natürlich sein, dass sie eine ihrer Uniformen oder was weiß ich, mitgebracht hat... Aber wenn du so sehr darauf brennst, kann ich gerne nachsehen! Vielleicht ist sie gerade ohne jegliche Bekleidung, so wie sie Gott schuf?!"

Andre wirbelte blitzartig herum, packte ihn aufgebracht und nagelte ihn mit seinem Blick fest. „Unterstehe dich!"

Alain störte es kein bisschen. Er lachte nur darauf. „Du bist mir aber ein verliebter Trottel, Kumpel! Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich deiner Flamme nachrennen? Ich stehe doch auf keine Mannsweiber!"

Andre entspannte seine Muskeln. Ihm kamen wieder Erinnerungen hoch, wie Alain im früheren Leben zu Oscar gestanden hatte. „Nun gut, Alain. Ich glaube dir." Er ließ von ihm ab und drehte sich zum Gestell zurück. „Ich werde mich meinetwegen umziehen, aber alleine. Ich brauche keine Zuschauer."

„Sieh einer an!", stichelte Alain hinter seinem Rücken: „Der feine Herr will sich nicht mehr mit uns abgeben, oder wie?!"

„Das ist es nicht, Alain", ertönte es von Andre in einem entrüsteten Tonfall: „Ich will nur einen Augenblick alleine sein."

Bernard, der im Gegensatz zu Alain Andres Gesicht sah, nickte zustimmend. „Wie du willst. Wir lassen dich alleine." Er ging an ihm vorbei und hielt bei Alain kurz an, Schulter an Schulter. Er neigte sein Mundwerk zu dessen Ohr und raunte ihm leise zu, ohne dass Andre es hören konnte: „Unser Freund muss erst einmal seine Fassung wieder finden. Bedenke was ihn heute erwartet."

„Denkst du, er weiß Bescheid?", unterbrach ihn Alain kaum hörbar.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, aber trotzdem." Bernard ging weiter, umfasste den Türknopf und sah sich nach Alain um.

Dieser klopfte noch einmal Andres Schulter, bevor er Bernard folgte. „Lass aber nicht zu lange auf dich warten, Kumpel. Wir sind gleich an der Tür, falls du uns brauchst."

„In Ordnung", murmelte Andre und wartete, bis die zwei aus dem Zimmer waren. Dann atmete er auf. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen und da waren seine Freunde fehl am Platz. Er nahm wieder den Ärmel der dicken Ausgehjacke in seine Hand, befühlte den Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern und betrachtete die grün verzierten Muster. „Oscar...", fragte er sich dabei: „...was bezweckst du damit? Was hast du vor?"

Ihm fiel gleich ihre Unterhaltung auf dem Weg hierher wieder ein: _„...es gibt etwas zu feiern... es wird dir bestimmt gefallen...",_ hatte sie ihm ausdruckslos gesagt. Aber was meinte sie damit? Gleichzeitig fiel ihm ein anderes Gespräch ein, das allerdings schon ein Weilchen zurück lag: _„...ich schwöre dir, es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich nur für dich ein Ballkleid anziehe und mit dir tanzen gehe...",_ hatte sie ihm damals versichert. Könnte es sein, dass sie heute beabsichtigte ihr Versprechen in die Tat umsetzen? Möglich wäre es. Bei Oscar konnte man nie wissen, was sie als Nächstes vorhaben würde! Weshalb sollte er denn sonst die schicklichen Kleider anziehen? Und die anderen ebenso? Sie alle trugen bereits ihre schlichte, aber festliche Garderobe. Und auch noch die zwei Kutschen vor der Tür? Sehr seltsam. Also werden sie womöglich mit ihnen zu einem Ballhaus fahren! Aber nur zu dem, wo das einfache Volk tanzte. Andre schmunzelte verschmitzt. Oscar wollte ihn überraschen, aber er hatte sie durchgeschaut! Nur würde er ihr nichts davon sagen, sondern sie in ihrem Vorhaben gewähren lassen. Immerhin sollte es wie eine Überraschung wirken! Mit allerlei Vorstellungen von Oscar in dem einen oder anderem Kleid, begann Andre sich umzuziehen.


	30. Chapter 30 - Verborgene Heirat

Oscar befand sich derweilen in einem kleinen, hinter dem Haus gelegenen Stall. Sie hatte dort ihres und Andres Pferd abgesattelt, sie mit Heu und Wasser versorgt. Das gelang ihr gut. Sie hatte doch früher schon Andre öfters dabei geholfen.

In das Haus zurück kehrte sie in dem Moment, als Alain und Bernard aus dem Zimmer herausgingen, in dem Andre sich umzog. „Das kann ich gleich auch tun", dachte sie bei sich, nickte den Männern zu und marschierte in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Dort hielten Rosalie und Diane schon alles für sie parat. „Es ist also soweit", sagte sie mehr zu sich, als zu ihnen und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

„Ja, Lady Oscar", bestätigte ihr Rosalie mit glänzenden Augen.

Oscar kam auf das Gestell zu, auf dem ihr Kleid hing. „Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet", lobte sie alle beide verschmitzt. Das war zwar nicht das Kleid, in dem sie in ihrem früheren Leben mit dem Grafen von Fersen getanzt hatte, war aber ähnlich geschneidert. Sie hatte Rosalie eine Vorstellung von jenem Kleid geschildert. Diane und ihre Mutter hatten es dann nach dieser Vorstellung geschneidert. Das Kleid hatte eine Farbe von zartem Gelb, so wie ihr Haar. Der Saum, der Halsausschnitt und der angenähte Gurt zierten dagegen ein besticktes, himmelblaues Muster, so wie ihre Augenfarbe. Und das alles war aus einem schlichten, aber angenehm anfühlenden Stoff gefertigt. Oscar schmunzelte vor sich hin. Sie hatte alles daran gesetzt, um sich so gut wie möglich Andre anzupassen. Ob er ahnte, was ihm heute bevorstand? Bestimmt nicht, aber es würde ihm sicherlich gefallen, wenn er nicht schon zuvor von einem Blitz getroffen sein würde!

„Lady Oscar?" Rosalie kam mit Diane näher an sie heran. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Oh, doch!" Oscar begann mechanisch ihr Schwert abzugurten. „Ich habe mir nur Andres Gesicht vorgestellt, wenn er mich in dem Kleid sieht."

„Entweder fallen ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf oder er hat keinen Geschmack." Rosalie nahm das Schwert entgegen und legte es auf einen der Stühle ab.

Oscar konnte sich, im Vergleich zu ihr, kaum das Lachen verkneifen. „Herrje, mein armer Andre! Wir sollten lieber nicht über ihn spotten, sonst bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen!" Sie zog ihre rote Uniformjacke aus und reichte sie Rosalie. „Und zweitens, sind wir nicht am Hofe, wo es an jeder Ecke Klatsch und Tratsch gibt."

„Das stimmt", gestand sich Rosalie ein und schmunzelte verschwörerisch. „Ihr habt wie immer recht, Lady Oscar."

Wenig später standen alle drei jungen Damen vor dem großen Spiegel an der Wand und ordneten noch die letzten Falten an dem Kleid Oscars. Diese war selbst noch hin und her gerissen bei Betrachtung ihres eigenen Spiegelbildes.

„Es steht Euch ausgezeichnet, Lady Oscar!", schwärmte Rosalie dabei sehr angetan.

Diane gab ihr recht, aber schön aussehen musste nicht gleich auch bequem sein. „Wenn es Euch irgendwo kneift oder stört, dann sagt bitte Bescheid."

„Es ist alles zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit, Diane." Oscar lächelte. Naja, die Korsage war etwas eng zugeschnürt, aber es war so angebracht. Ein Abend darin würde sie schon aushalten. Ab morgen würde sie ohnehin wieder ihre Uniform anziehen.

„Wollt Ihr Euer Haar offen lassen?", erkundigte sich Diane und schaute zu ihr in den Spiegel.

„Wir könnten probieren die Haare hochzustecken?!", empfahl Rosalie und stellte sich bereits an die andere Seite von Oscar.

„Ich bin einverstanden", entschied sich Oscar und straffte ihren Rückgrat noch strammer.

Während Diane und Rosalie sich mit dem widerspenstigen Haar von Oscar beschäftigten, kam Andre umgezogen aus seinem Umkleidezimmer.

„Es steht dir wie angegossen, Kumpel!" Alain klopfte ihm kräftig auf die Schulter.

Bernard tauchte sogleich von der anderen Seite auf, aber verschonte ihn wenigstens vom Geklopfe. „Da muss ich Alain recht geben. Du siehst heute ansehnlich aus. Oscar wird von dir begeistert sein."

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?" Andre schaute flüchtig in den mittleren Raum, aber weder Oscar noch Rosalie und Diane, konnte er entdecken. Sein Augenmerk heftete sich an die gegenüberliegende Tür. Er glaubte weibliche Stimmen daraus vernommen zu haben.

„Sie ist noch beim Umziehen", klärte ihn Madame de Soisson auf. Sie arbeitete geschäftig an der Kochstelle und bereitete etwas zu. Um Andre zu betrachten ließ sie alles für einen kurzen Augenblick stehen und lugte hinaus. Sie musterte ihn vorzüglich von oben bis unten und nickte anerkennend. „Du bist kaum zu erkennen, Andre. Madame Oscar hat dich gut getroffen. Sie war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob deine Maße stimmen. Es wird sie aber beruhigen, wenn sie dich sieht." Madame de Soisson kehrte sogleich zu ihrer Kochstelle zurück, um nicht noch mehr zu verraten.

„Wirklich? Oscar kennt meine Maße?", dachte Andre erstaunt und angetan bei sich. Zeitgleich war er gespannt in was sich Oscar umzog. Es kribbelte ihm in den Fingern, hinzugehen und nachzusehen. Entschlossen setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und wurde prompt von Alain abgehalten: „Nicht so voreilig, mein Freund! Du musst dich schon gedulden und mit uns vorlieb nehmen!"

„Lass mich! Ich will nur anklopfen!" Andre entriss sich ihm ruckartig, aber weit kam er nicht. Kaum hatte er ein Schritt gemacht, versperrte ihm schon Bernard als nächster den Weg. „Gib Ruhe, Andre! Sei nicht so stur. Du wirst sie schon bald zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Und die Weiber brauchen bekanntlich länger!", schloss sich ihm Alain an und wieder spürte Andre dessen feste Hand an seiner Schulter. „Das musst du doch wissen, Kumpel!"

„Sagt mal, habt ihr euch heute gegen mich verschworen?!" Andre konnte es nicht fassen! Was konnte schon passieren, wenn er nur anklopfen würde? Die Tür würde doch ohnehin zu bleiben!

„Niemand hat sich gegen dich verschworen, sei versichert!", erwiderte Bernard daraufhin ungerührt.

Eigenartig! Andre glaubte aber etwas anderes, geheimnisvolles in seinen Freunden zu erkennen!

„Wir wollen nur dein Bestes!" Auch Alain grinste vieldeutig.

Also doch eine Verschwörung! Und Hauptdrahtzieherin war Oscar! „Na warte, meine Liebe! Ich werde dich noch auslöchern!", schwor sich Andre insgeheim: „Es ist mir gleich, ob du ein Kleid oder eine neue Uniform anziehst. Mich wirst du damit nicht beeindrucken! Diesmal bleibe ich standhaft! Eine Überraschung für mich - schön und gut. Aber ich lasse mich von dir nicht um den Finger wickeln!"

Andre sollte seine Gedanken noch zurücknehmen. Als die Tür nach einiger Wartezeit aufging, vergaß er alles blitzschnell. Zuerst kamen Diane und Rosalie aus dem Zimmer. Und dann Oscar. In einem Kleid! Wie er schon geahnt hatte! Aber das übertraf alle seine Vorstellungen! Es war in der gleichen Form geschneidert, wie das aus ihrem früheren Leben. Nur der Stoff, die Farbe und das Muster waren anders. Auch ihr Haar war fast genauso hochgesteckt wie damals - mit offen gelassenen Strähnen an den Schläfen.

„Ist das wirklich Oscar?", murmelte Bernard ungläubig neben ihm.

„Ich nehme das Mannsweib zurück", meinte Alain auf der anderen Seite von ihm baff.

„Ihr seid auch kaum wiederzuerkennen!" Madame de Soisson verließ erneut die Kochstelle und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das Kleid betont Eure Figur noch besser als die Uniform!"

„Danke, Madame." Oscar lächelte beinahe verlegen in ihre Richtung. Ohne dass es ihr bewusst war, überzogen sich ihre Wangenknochen mit einer feinen Röte. „Ich fühle mich in dem Kleid auch ganz anders. So, als würde ich nicht ich sein. Ihr habt das alles mit Diane und Rosalie ganz hervorragend gemacht." Sie ließ ihren Blick über die drei verblüfften Männer schweifen. „..und Andre ist Euch auch hervorragend gelungen, wie ich sehe. Ich werde mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen."

„Darüber macht Euch jetzt keinen Kopf. Genießt lieber den Abend", erwiderte Madame de Soisson mit einer wegfegenden Handbewegung in der Luft und richtete schon ihre nächsten Worte an ihren Sohn. Allerdings etwas lauter und anweisend: „Alain! Was stehst du noch hier?! Die Damen möchten gefahren werden!"

Diane kicherte sich bei dem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders ins Fäustchen. Rosalie hob auch ihre Stimme an, allerdings sprach sie zu ihren Mann: „Bernard! Wir sind zum Aufbruch soweit bereit!" Sie schaute kurzzeitig auch zu Andre. „Deine neue Garderobe passt dir ausgezeichnet."

Andre hörte seinerseits zwar ihre Stimme, aber ihre Worte flogen an seinem Gehör vorbei und lösten sich in der Luft auf. Alle seine Sinne waren nur auf Oscar gerichtet. Er konnte sich an ihr nicht genug satt sehen.

„Willst du jetzt hier Wurzeln schlagen, Andre?" Erst der sanfte Klang von Oscars Stimme brachte ihn auf den Boden der Realität zurück.

„Nein... natürlich nicht..." Andre setzte seine Füße in Bewegung - zaghaft und mit butterweichen Knien. Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen und reichte ihr wie benommen seine Hand. Er starrte sie ohne zu blinzeln an und fand einfach keine Worte für sie. Seine Sprache hatte ihm im Stich gelassen.

Wie er dann mit Oscar nach draußen ging und mit ihr an eine der Kutschen gelangte, wusste Andre auch nicht. Und genauso wenig wusste er, wer ihre Kutsche fahren würde und wohin. Das war ihm alles gleichgültig. Er sah nur Oscar, die ihm gegenüber saß und ihm vielsagende Blicke unter ihren langen Wimpern herüber warf. Ihm war nur bewusst, dass ihre Hände den ganzen Weg in den seinen lagen.

Die Kutsche setzte sich ins Rollen. Es war Bernard, der sie gefahren hatte. Rosalie und Diane wurden in der zweiten Kutsche von Alain gefahren. Madame de Soisson blieb im Haus und deckte gemütlich den Tisch zu ihren aller Rückkehr.

Draußen ging die Sonne runter. Langsam berührte sie den Horizont und neigte sich immer tiefer, um vollends hinter ihm zu verschwinden. Vereinzelte Wölkchen umgaben den Himmelsgrund und wurden von der untergehenden Sonne in gelbrote Farbtöne umhüllt. Ein Schauspiel, das jeden Abend zu beobachten war und das jeden Abend manche Augenpaare in seinen Bann zog. Eine schwüle Augusthitze hing in der Luft und wurde vom nahenden Abend verdrängt. Es wurde frischer in der Umgebung und die Natur bereitete sich für die Nacht vor. So wie auch alle Lebewesen und die Menschen. Nur zwei gewöhnliche Kutschen ließen Paris hinter sich und fuhren gemächlich weiter, bis zu einer abgelegenen, kleinen Dorfkirche.

„Wir sind da", merkte Oscar an, als die Kutsche zum Stehen kam.

Andre fand auf dem ganzen Weg hierher immer noch keine passenden Worte und Oscar war auch nicht gesprächig gewesen. Sie hatten miteinander nur vielsagende Blicke ausgetauscht. Die Kutschtür ging auf und Bernards Profil zeichnete sich in der einbrechenden Dämmerung des Abends. „Gestattet mir, Euch heraus zu helfen, Lady Oscar?"

Andre horchte auf und wurde sofort aus seiner Benommenheit hellwach. Noch bevor Oscar sich rührte sprang er behände aus der Kutsche und prallte dabei fast gegen seinen Freund. „Das mache ich!"

Bernard trat geschickt zur Seite. „Ganz wie du willst."

Andre beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er streckte seine Arme aus und half Oscar beim Aussteigen. Im Kleid fühlte sie sich noch zierlicher an als in der Uniform. Und zerbrechlicher. Andre wagte sie nicht fester anzufassen. Oscar verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Dreh dich um, Andre."

„Was werde ich sehen?" Er wollte seine Blicke nicht jetzt schon von ihr ablassen! Anstelle einer Antwort packte ihn Oscar und wirbelte ihn herum. Wenige Schritte vor ihm standen Bernard mit Rosalie und Alain mit Diane. Alle schmunzelten eigenartig. Andre wollte schon fragen, was das sein sollte, als ihm plötzlich das bescheidene Gebäude hinter ihnen auffiel. Nach einem Ballhaus sah das definitiv nicht aus, mit seinem spitzen Dach und den kleinen, angebauten Türmchen. Ganz oben zeichneten sich die Umrisse einer Glocke. Andre öffnete ganz baff den Mund. „Eine Kirche? Aber was..." Er schluckte, weiter kam er nicht. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Es war ihm mit einem Mal so einleuchtend, was jetzt passieren würde, dass ihm davon leicht schwindlig wurde.

Oscar griff ihm mechanisch unter den Arm. „Fall mir ja nicht um. Das haben wir gleich hinter uns." Sie gab ihm eine Stütze; bedeutete ihm, mit ihr Schritt zu halten und setzte ihre Füße langsam in Bewegung. Auf das Kirchenportal zu.

Im Inneren der Kirche, ganz hinten am Podest, wartete auf sie schon ein graubärtiger, alter Pfarrer. Bernard hatte ihn höchstpersönlich ausgesucht und Oscar empfohlen. Er hatte sich diesbezüglich auch um die anderen Dokumente gekümmert.

Unzählige Kerzen am Boden erhellten den Weg und den Platz am Podest für das Brautpaar. In dem modrigen Gewölbe roch es nach Wachs, Feuchtigkeit und Weihrauch. Eine ärmliche, unbedeutende Kirche. Ganz passend für solche Zwecke, wie eine heimliche Heirat! Oscar hatte hier eine großzügige Spende für die Erneuerung der Kirche hinterlassen und dafür erfüllten die Kirchenmänner ihr den innigsten Wunsch. Um unerkannt zu bleiben, wurde nach keinem Namen gefragt.

Das Brautpaar hielt am Podest vor dem Pfarrer an und nach einem kurzen Gebet begann dieser die Ehegelübde vorzusprechen. Zuerst an Andre gewandt: „Wollt Ihr, verehrter Herr, diese Dame als Euch vor Gott angetraute Ehefrau nehmen? Sie ehren..." Die Rede ging weiter, bis Andre ein erstaunlich schnelles „Ja, ich will" hervorbrachte. Er glaubte doch eigentlich seine Sprache verloren zu haben!

Danach war Oscar dran. Kein Anzeichen der Aufregung las man ihr ab. Sie war ruhig und beherrscht wie immer. Bei ihr nannte der Pfarrer auch keinen Namen: „Wollt Ihr, verehrte Madame, diesen Mann..." Und so weiter, bis am Ende der Rede Oscar mit klarem „Ja, ich will" antwortete.

„Ihr dürft nun die Eheurkunden unterzeichnen", sagte der Pfarrer nach deren Jawort und Bernard holte eine Schriftrolle aus seinem Mantel. Genaugenommen waren es drei Eheurkunden gewesen, für den Fall dass eine von ihnen verloren gehen sollte. Was darauf geschrieben stand, wusste der Pfarrer auch nicht. Bernard hatte ihn zwar ausgesucht und empfohlen, aber nicht in die Details der Eheurkunde eingeweiht, die er eigenhändig beschaffen und ausgearbeitet hatte. Als angehender Gerichtsschreiber, hatte er das Recht dazu. Alle drei Eheurkunden waren gleich. Ein schriftlicher und ordnungsgemäßer Beweis der Eheschließung zwischen Oscar und Andre.

Andre unterzeichnete sie ohne zu zögern als erster mit seinem Namen und überflog flüchtig das Geschriebene. Dort stand das mündliche Eheversprechen niedergeschrieben und wer es bezeugt hatte. Und nur dort wurden ihrer beider Namen eingesetzt. Oscar unterzeichnete als nächste mit ruhigen Hand und mit „Oscar Francois Grandier geborene de Jarjayes" Von nun an waren sie unwiderruflich, rechtmäßig und vor Gott angetraut.

„Und jetzt darf der Bräutigam die Braut küssen", sagte der Pfarrer zum Anschluss und das Brautpaar ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Es war nur ein sanfter und zärtlicher Lippendruck, ohne jegliche Anspielungen. Es sollte die letzte Besiegelung ihres Ehebundes darstellen - nicht mehr oder weniger. Der wichtigste Schritt in ihrem zweiten Leben war getan. Bernard, Rosalie, Diane und sogar der raue Geselle Alain wünschten ihnen beim Rausgehen aus der Kirche alles Glück der Erde. Oscar und Andre nahmen die Glückwünsche dankend an und fuhren in das gemietete Haus zurück.


	31. Chapter 31- Rose oder Distel?

Madame de Soisson erwartete sie alle am festlich, aber bescheiden gedeckten Tisch. Sie gratulierte dem frisch vermähltem Paar bei der Ankunft von ganzem Herzen und führte sie auf die Ehrenplätze am Kopfende der Tafel. Es gab keine Geschenke. Aufgrund der Armut und des Leides des Volkes wollten Oscar und Andre ohnehin keine haben. Die Feier selbst, im Kreise ihrer engsten Freunde und deren hilfsbereite Unterstützung in allen Dingen, waren ihnen Geschenk und Freude genug. Das Gleiche galt auch für die Speisen. Gebratener Fisch, gebackenes Hähnchen in Würzsoße, Kartoffeln und dazu weiches Brot. Es war nicht viel, aber es schmeckte und machte satt. Und nicht vergessen der Wein, der ausnahmsweise edler Sorte war.

An Fröhlichkeit und Spaß mangelte es auch nicht. Besonders Alain ließ seine anzüglichen und derben Scherze auf Kosten des Bräutigams fallen. Bei der Braut war er vorsichtiger, trotz dem übermäßigen Genuss von Wein. Es fehlte nur noch Musik und Tanz zur heiteren Unterhaltung.

„Wir haben doch ein altes Klavier im oberen Stockwerk stehen!", fiel es Bernard irgendwann spontan ein.

„Und ich kann gut spielen!", fügte Rosalie an seiner Seite hinzu.

„Was machen wir dann noch hier? Nichts wie hin!" Alain erhob sich auf schwankenden Beinen und rieb sich die Hände. „Ich würde schon gerne mal mit der Braut ein Tänzchen absolvieren!"

„Nichts da!" Andre schoss auch in die Höhe. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden waren er und Oscar nüchtern. Außer einem kleinen Schluck zum Anstoßen hatten sie nicht viel getrunken. „Ich bin der Einzige, der mit Oscar tanzt! Und ich wüsste nicht, dass du überhaupt tanzen kannst!"

„Es wird schon gehen!" Alain kam auf ihn lachend zu, um ihm wieder einmal die Schulter zu drücken. „Und selbstverständlich tanzt du mit ihr als erster, Kumpel! Danach komme ich dran!"

„Vorerst fragt ihr beide mich!" Oscar stellte sich unverhofft, in all ihrer Größe und Anmut zu ihrem Mann. „...sonst werdet ihr ohne mich tanzen müssen! Und ich spiele Klavier!" Sie hakte sich selbstherrlich bei Andre ein und zeigte den anderen am Tisch ein zugewandtes Lächeln. „Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen unsere Gläser, gehen nach oben und entscheiden uns dort."

„Ein ausgezeichneter Vorschlag, Lady Oscar!", stimmte ihr Bernard gutheißend zu und führte sie dann alle in das obere Stockwerk.

Dort befand sich ein nicht allzu großer Salon, ausgestattet mit Stühlen, einem Kamin und ein Klavier. Überraschenderweise war das ganze Mobiliar staubfrei. Schnell wurden in den Halterungen an der Wand die Kerzen angezündet, die Stühle beiseite gerückt und in der Mitte ein freier Platz geschaffen.

Der erste Tanz galt traditionell dem Brautpaar. Rosalie setzte sich an das Klavier und begann zu spielen. Bernard stand bei ihr, nippte zwischendurch an seinem Wein, hörte der Musik seiner Frau zu und beobachtete aufmerksam das tanzende Paar. Neben ihm stand Alain mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester. Bei Diane und Madame de Soisson glänzten vor Faszination und Rührung die Augen. Alain betrachtete das frisch vermählte Paar mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Gefallen. Andre und Oscar schwebten unter dem lieblichen Klang der Melodie leichtfüßig, wie eine kreisende Feder in der Luft - hin und her, dann im schwungvollen Kreis. Ein höfischer Tanz, ohne nahen Kontakt der Körper. Nur ihre Hände berührten sich sachte.

Die Musik spielte zu Ende, das Paar vollführte ihre letzten Tanzschritte und kam bei dem Grüppchen am Klavier zum Stehen.

„Gestattet Ihr mir jetzt mit Euch zu tanzen, Oberst?", bat Alain, bemüht höflicher zu wirken als es sonst seine karge Art war. „Ich habe Euch gerade zugesehen und finde, dass so ein Tänzchen jeder meistern kann."

„Nun gut, ich bin einverstanden. Aber wehe dir, wenn du mir auf die Füße trittst!" Oscar reichte Alain ihre Hand und deutete Rosalie mit einem Nicken, die Melodie noch einmal zu spielen.

Ungern ließ Andre seine Oscar mit Alain tanzen. Das lag nicht an seinem Freund. Er wollte sie im Allgemeinen heute nur für sich haben. Das war selbstsüchtig, aber an solche einem einmaligen Tag seines zweiten Lebens, war sein Wunsch berechtigt. „...wenigstens tanzt sie nicht mit von Fersen...", redete sich Andre zeitgleich ein. Zur Ablenkung von seinen Gedanken und zur Verkürzung der Wartezeit sprach er die zwei Damen neben sich an: „Madame de Soisson? Diane? Erweist mir eine von euch die Ehre, mit mir zu tanzen?"

„Meine Knochen sind schon zu alt dafür, Andre", lehnte Madame de Soisson freundlich ab.

Diane dagegen senkte betrübt den Kopf. „Und ich kann nicht so tanzen wie du und Lady Oscar..."

„Das ist ganz einfach", Andre reichte ihr seine Hand und schmunzelte: „Komm mit, ich zeige dir wie es geht."

Diane ließ sich von ihm überreden. Andre war ein guter Tänzer und sie lernte schnell. Sie brauchte dabei nicht viel zu tun, außer sich seiner Führung zu überlassen.

Oscar hatte es dagegen mit ihren Tanzpartner etwas schwieriger. Alain kannte nur den Volkstanz und nicht den von der adligen Gesellschaft. Er gab sich Mühe, schaffte es gar, Oscar nicht auf die Füße zu treten, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Er wirkte tölpelhaft und wenn man dazu noch die Menge Wein mitzählte, die er getrunken hatte... „Ein ausgezeichneter Fechter, aber kein guter Tänzer...", dachte Oscar bei sich und rief sich einige Momente aus ihrem früheren Leben in Erinnerung, als sie mit Alain ein Duell ausgetragen hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich gebe es lieber auf", entriss Alain sie aus den Gedanken und blieb mit ihr unerwartet stehen. „Ich muss zugeben, im Tanz bin Euch nicht gewachsen, Oberst."

„In der Tat." Oscar nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Deine Tanzkunst kann man doch nicht mit ansehen, Alain!" Bernard tauchte wie aus dem Nichts bei ihnen auf und vollführte vor Oscar eine galante Verbeugung: „Habe ich die Ehre, mit Euch auch zu tanzen, Lady Oscar?"

„Warum auch nicht." Oscar war einverstanden und tanzte mit ihm bis zum Ende der Melodie. Bernard erwies sich als viel besserer Tänzer und trotzdem wünschte sich Oscar, es möge bald ein Ende haben. Sie mochte eben keine Tänze, aber da es ihre eigene Hochzeit war, wollte sie nicht unhöflich sein. „Ich spiele nach Rosalie das Klavier", sagte sie zu Bernard: „Sie würde bestimmt auch gerne tanzen wollen."

„Mag schon sein, Lady Oscar, aber Ihr seid die Braut und..."

„Das macht mir nichts aus", ließ sie ihn nicht weiter sprechen: „Jeder soll seinen Spaß haben. Und außer mir und Rosalie, kann ohnehin keiner am Klavier spielen. Oder etwa doch?"

„Ihr habt schon recht, Lady Oscar."

So bekamen die Anwesenden ein weiteres Vergnügen. Es war schon interessant, Lady Oscar beim Klavierspiel zuzuhören und unter ihrer extravaganten Musik zu tanzen. Andre kam nicht dazu, bei ihr am Klavier zu stehen. Mit Bernard tauschte er häufig die Tanzpartnerin. Zuerst tanzte er mit Diane, dann mit Rosalie und danach wieder mit Diane. Insgeheim fragte er sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde und wann er wieder bei Oscar sein könnte. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie morgen ihre Uniform wieder anziehen und ihre alten Gewohnheiten aufnehmen würde. Heute war eine Ausnahme, die sie nie mehr eingehen würde.

Irgendwann endete die Musik, aber Oscar wollte nicht mehr tanzen. Weder mit ihm, noch sonst mit jemanden. Für Andre war das bedauerlich, aber er nahm es leichthin. Hauptsache er konnte wieder an der Seite von Oscar stehen und ihre Hand halten. Ihre Gegenwart und das Wissen, dass sie seine rechtmäßig angetraute Frau war, versöhnte ihn schon mit allem.

Spät nachts ging die Feier zu Ende. Gutgelaunt, angetrunken, satt und zufrieden, aber von einer nahenden Müdigkeit geplagt, verabschiedeten sich die Freunde vom Brautpaar. Oscar und Andre wurden in die bisher verschlossenen Räumlichkeiten im unteren Stockwerk geleitet. Bernard öffnete für sie die große Doppeltür und gab Oscar den Schlüssel. „Noch alles Gute euch beiden. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

„Und macht nicht so laut!", bemerkte Alain lallend und zwinkerte dem Paar zweideutig zu.

Oscar strafte ihn mit ihrem scharfen Blick und Andre wollte ihn ermahnen, aber Alain torkelte schon lachend davon.

„Nehmt ihn bitte nicht ernst", meinte sogleich seine Mutter: „Er ist immer so."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Madame." Oscar milderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir nehmen es ihm nicht übel."

Nach Madame de Soisson verabschiedeten sich auch Diane und Rosalie mit zusätzlichen Glückwünschen. Oscar und Andre betraten danach die Räumlichkeiten, die Bernard für sie geöffnet hatte. Und Oscar verschloss sie auch gleich wieder hinter sich mit dem Schlüssel. Der Raum war genauso groß wie der, in dem sie gefeiert hatten. Nur gab es hier keine Kochstelle, keinen Tisch mit Stühlen, aber genauso die sich gegenüberliegenden Zimmertüren. Ein kleiner Kerzenleuchter an der Decke erhellte die Umgebung. Jemand war anscheinend schon vor ihnen hier gewesen. Andre erinnerte sich, dass gegen Ende der Feier Bernard abwechselnd mit Rosalie und Diane den Festsaal für einige Minuten verlassen hatte und dann wieder zurückkehrte. Alles war gut geplant und organisiert. Für sie beide!

„Hier können wir noch etwas tanzen", sagte Oscar vor Andre stehend.

„Ohne Musik?", wunderte sich Andre, aber er legte sogleich seinen linken Arm systematisch um ihre Mitte und zog sie zu sich.

Oscar warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick unter ihren Wimpern hervor. „Stelle dir die Musik einfach vor, mein Gemahl."

Schon alleine das Wort „Gemahl" klang wie eine sanfte Melodie in seinen Ohren. Und erst recht ihre liebreizende Stimme. „Du bist einfach wunderbar, Oscar, meine Gemahlin." Er nahm ihre Linke in seine Rechte.

Oscar hielt mit der rechten Hand etwas ihre Röcke und der Tanz begann von Neuem. Diesmal Körper an Körper, ohne Distanz. Er führte sie und sie schwebte mit ihm. Wie die fallenden Blätter von den Bäumen im Herbst.

„Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich", gestand ihm Oscar im Rausch des Tanzes.

„Noch eine?" Andre bekam langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Oscar hatte für ihn heute schon so vieles getan: Sie trug ein Kleid, tanzte mit ihm und das Größte - sie hatte ihn geheiratet! Sie hatte damit an nur einem einzigen Abend all seine Wünsche erfüllt und hatte zusätzlich noch etwas für ihn! So, als würde er nicht genug bekommen! „Oscar, bitte tue das nicht. Sonst muss ich mich schämen. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich keine Überraschung für dich!"

„Das macht mir nichts aus." Oscar lächelte ihn verschmitzt an: „Du bist mir Geschenk und Überraschung genug, Andre."

Andre fühlte sich geschmeichelt, aber ermahnte sie trotzdem: „Aus Liebe zu dir, nehme ich diese eine Überraschung noch an. Aber versprich mir, dass keine Weiteren danach folgen werden!"

„In Ordnung, Geliebter. Ich verspreche es dir: Ich werde dich mit keinen weiteren Überraschungen mehr quälen."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt."

„Hat es dir heute überhaupt gefallen?", wechselte Oscar prompt das Thema.

„So sehr, dass ich immer noch keinen richtigen Ausdruck dafür finde. Ich..." Andre blieb nach einer Drehung plötzlich stehen. Er sah ihr noch tiefer, noch eindringlicher in die Augen. „Ich habe schon oft davon geträumt; es mir vorgestellt. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es jemals wahr sein würde. Du hast aus meinem Traum Wirklichkeit gemacht und dafür liebe ich dich umso mehr."

„Das habe ich nur für dich getan. Und weil ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe", gestand ihm Oscar aufrichtig. Kaum merklich durchzog ein schmerzlicher Stich ihren Brustkorb. Das, was sie für ihn bereits getan hatte, erschien ihr nicht genug. Es war in ihr das Gefühl, sie müsse noch mehr tun; ihm mehr von sich geben - als Ausgleich für die Liebesqual, für die sie in ihrem früheren Leben verantwortlich war. Sie hatte schon oft versucht, nicht daran zu denken, es zu ignorieren, aber es war manchmal da, als eine Art Erinnerung aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Damit würde sie bestimmt bis ans Ende ihrer Tage leben und sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Wie ihr wiedergeborener Körper daran gewöhnt war, mit ihr in Form einer Stimme und mit Traumbildern zu leben. Das gehörte jetzt aber nicht der Gegenwart an. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem zweiten Ich verschmolzen, war mit ihr eins geworden und nun war sie sie selbst. Das betraf auch Andre und sie wollte ihn glücklich machen. Noch glücklicher, als er es jetzt schon war. „Willst du noch tanzen?"

Andre verstand den verborgenen Hintergedanken und schmunzelte breit. „Nicht unbedingt. Es sei denn, du willst es."

„Du bist der Mann von uns, Andre. Mein Mann - und ich folge dir."

Jetzt hatte sie ihn dort, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Und ganz nebenbei stand sie zu ihren eigenen Gefühlen als Frau! Seiner Frau! Das hatte sie bisher nur im Verborgenen getan, wenn sie ihre Liebeleien ausgetauscht hatten. „Also gut", gab Andre nach: „Ich denke, wir haben für heute schon genug getanzt. Lass uns schlafen gehen." Er ließ von ihr ab, nahm sie stattdessen bei der Hand und schaute sich im Raum um. „Hmm? Welches von beiden Zimmern nehmen wir?"

„Das, wo ein Bett für uns beide bereit steht", half ihm Oscar auf die Sprünge und zeigte mit ihrem Kinn auf eine der geschlossenen Zimmertüren. „...dort drüben, zusammen mit der Überraschung."

Andre verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Er wollte keine Überraschungen mehr. Aber solange sie ihm versprochen hatte, dass es die letzte sein würde, schluckte er es herunter.

Das Bettzimmer war auch nicht allzu groß. So ähnlich wie der Raum, in dem er sich umgekleidet hatte. Nur stand hier ein breites Bett und nahm fast die Hälfte des Zimmers ein. Am anderen Ende knisterte und prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin. An dem kleinen, mit dichten Vorhängen zugezogenen Fenster, standen zwei Gestelle. Eins mit ihrer Uniform und das andere mit seiner Alltagskleidung! Aber wie kamen die Sachen hierher? Alains Mutter fiel Andre ein. Sie war doch hier geblieben, während alle in der Kirche waren! Also musste sie das gemacht haben! Sonst fiel ihm keiner mehr ein, der ihre Sachen hierher gebracht haben könnte. Und das war die Überraschung? Wenn dem so war, dann konnte er damit leben. „Sehr gemütlich hier", meinte Andre vielsagend: „Und schön warm ist es hier auch."

„Hast du schon auf den Kamin geschaut?", wies Oscar ihn betonend hin. „Dort steht nämlich die Überraschung."

„Wirklich?" Das hatte er anscheinend übersehen. Er ging darauf zu und musterte den Kamin ausgiebiger. Auf dem Kaminsims sah er zwei Vasen mit frischen Blumen. Aber das konnte man doch nicht als Überraschung bezeichnen! Es war im Allgemeinen beliebt, Blumen in Vasen zu stellen, um Räume mit ihrem frischen Duft zu erfüllen.

Oscar folgte ihrem Gemahl kaum merklich. Sie war auf seine Reaktion gespannt. Andre betrachtete jetzt die Vasen mit den Blumen aus näherer Sicht. In einer standen prachtvolle, weiße Rosen. Andre lächelte vor sich hin. Er mochte weiße Rosen am liebsten. Also war das doch die zusätzliche Überraschung von Oscar. Wie nett und aufmerksam von ihr.

Sein Blick schweifte auf die andere Vase und seine Stirn krauste sich dabei verwundert. Darin standen keine Rosen. Eher eine Unkraut, mit Dornen versehen und kratzig. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fiel ihm der Name dieses Unkrauts ein. Er drehte sich zu Oscar um. „Disteln?" Er verstand den Sinn nicht. Was wollte sie damit bezwecken? Es hatte bestimmt etwas mit ihrem früheren Leben zu tun! Das war also die Überraschung! Sie wollte ihm damit etwas andeuten, etwas sagen oder auf etwas Bestimmtes hinweisen!

Oscar sah nicht zu ihm. Ihr Blick wechselte von den Rosen zu den Disteln. In ihren blauen Augen spiegelte sich der Lichtglanz vom Kaminfeuer und ihre feinen Gesichtszüge wirkten geistesabwesend. „Ich habe oft über mein erstes Leben nachgedacht. Mich hat niemand gefragt, ob ich wie ein Mann erzogen werden will. Wobei das auch seine Vorzüge hat. Ich gebe niemanden die Schuld dafür, vor allem nicht meinem Vater. Mit seiner Erziehung hatte er mir viele Möglichkeiten eröffnet, die einer Frau nicht gestattet sind. Dafür bin ich ihm sogar dankbar. Aber irgendwann können Gefühle erwachen und stärker werden – sie können ein ganzes bisheriges Leben auf den Kopf stellen. So war es bei mir und ich möchte es nicht noch einmal erleben. Ich gebe dir recht, Andre: Man kann nicht gegen die Natur ankämpfen, aber auch eine Rose hat Dornen. Wenn die Rose verdorrt, bleiben nur die grässlichen Dornen von ihr übrig. Mit der Distel ist es das Gleiche. Nur ist sie nicht so schön anzusehen, wie die Rose. Ich will damit sagen, dass Frauen sehr wohl wie Männer sein können. Man darf dabei nur nicht vergessen, wer man wirklich ist und seine eigenen Gefühle nicht verdrängen. Ich werde ab heute ein Doppelleben führen - für dich! Mit dir an meiner Seite werde ich als Frau leben und für den Rest der Welt werde ich wie ein Mann auftreten. So, wie es die Erziehung von mir verlangt." Sie entriss ihren Blick von den Vasen und richtete ihn auf ihren Mann.

Andre hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört. Jetzt schluckte er, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Aber Oscar... man kann nicht Rose und Distel gleichzeitig sein... Das geht nicht..."

„Ich werde dir das Gegenteil beweisen!" Oscar trat näher an ihn heran, überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte ihm sachte die rechte Hand auf die linke Wange. „Mag sein, dass Rosen und Disteln grundauf verschieden sind, aber sie haben eine Gemeinsamkeit."

„Die wäre?", hackte Andre ahnungslos nach.

Oscar fuhr mit ihrem Daumen die Kontur seinen Lippen nach. Ihr stechender und gleichzeitig liebevoller Blick bohrte sich in ihn und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. „Rose und Distel, mein lieber Mann, wissen ihre Dornen gut einzusetzen."

Das stieß Andre ein wenig vor den Kopf. Seine Meinung, eine Rose könne niemals eine Distel sein, begann zu schwanken. Oscar war für ihn so schön wie eine Rose, aber manchmal konnte sie auch so unausstehlich wie eine Distel sein. Diese zwei Gegensätze schienen gut zu ihr zu passen. „Das ist wohl wahr", kam er auf ihren letzten Satz zurück. Er legte seine Arme um sie und seine Finger tasteten sich blindlings an ihrem Rückgrat entlang, auf der Suche nach den Schnüren ihrer Korsage. Er schmunzelte vergnügt und sah sie ebenso durchdringlich an. „Dann habe ich also das Privileg, diese Dornen zu stutzen."

„Mach, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber nur heute. Ab morgen übernehme ich wieder die Führung", erwiderte ihm Oscar keck und ihre Hände glitten ihm um den Nacken. Das Feuer der Leidenschaft entfachte sich in ihr immer stärker. Ihre Finger nestelten an seinem Haarband, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller. Die Korsage schien ihr noch mehr die Luft zu rauben als bisher. Sie reckte ihren schlanken Hals, zog ihr Gesicht zu ihm und drückte ihre weichen Lippen sehnsuchtsvoll auf seinen Mund.


	32. Chapter 32 - Alle guten Dinge sind drei

Die Dornen zu stutzen, sich zu beweisen und im Feuer der Leidenschaft zu verglühen, war eine Sache. Sich aber von dem Kleid, besonders von der Korsage, zu befreien, war eine andere.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen musste Andre seine Oscar Schicht für Schicht entkleiden und ihren Körper freilegen. Nebenbei half sie ihm, sich seinen eigenen Sachen zu entledigen: Zuerst die Haarschleife, als wäre sie das Wichtigste; dann die Ausgehjacke und die Weste. Er fand derweilen einen Weg ihre Korsage aufzuschnüren und sie von ihr zu erlösen.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss. Oscar atmete ohne das Hauptkleid befreiter, aber sie trug noch die Unterröcke und das ärmellose Unterhemd. Und nicht zu vergessen die unbequemen Schuhe und Strümpfe. Da war die Uniform definitiv viel besser und praktischer. „Ich ziehe nie mehr ein Kleid an!", schwor sie sich und setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante. Sie befasste sich mit ihrem Haar, bis es wie ein goldenes Vlies über ihren Schultern offen lag, während Andre vor ihr in die Knie ging und ihr die Schuhe abnahm.

Oscar schob ihren Rock bis zu den Kniescheiben, um es ihm leichter zu machen und beobachtete ihn dabei kaum geduldig. Nach den Schuhen kamen die Strümpfe. Oscar erschauerte wohlig, als seine Finger ihr den dünnen Stoff vom Oberschenkel des Beines entlang abstreiften. Dabei berührte er hauchfein ihre Haut und dort wo eben noch seine Finger waren, spürte sie schon seine Lippen.

Oscar warf sich auf den Rücken - sie konnte nicht mehr. Die Welle der Lust stieg in ihr ins Unermessliche an. „Andre...", keuchte sie erregt und er war schon über ihr. Er stützte sich auf seine Arme ab. Sein Haar fiel ihr von beiden Seiten ins Gesicht, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich hinab. „Ich verbrenne gleich!"

Andre amüsierte sich darüber und stemmte seine Hände gegen die Matratze. „Habe noch etwas Geduld, Liebste, wir haben es gleich geschafft." Er brannte auch. Ihm war heiß und das nicht nur vom Feuer im Kamin.

Oscar klammerte sich an ihn und er zog sie mit sich in die Höhe. Wieder saß sie auf der Bettkante und versuchte ihr loderndes Begehren im Zaum zu halten. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie noch halb angekleidet waren. Andre setzte sich neben sie und zog seine Stiefel aus. Oscar dagegen stand auf, ging bis ans Kopfende des Bettes und entledigte sich dort ihren letzten Unterröcken. Ihr ärmelloses Hemd hing ihr locker um die Hüften und verdeckte geradeso den Schambereich. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück wurde hinter seinem Rücken ausgezogen und achtlos auf den Boden geworfen.

Als sich auch Andre seinen Sachen entledigt hatte, lag sie schon erwartungsvoll unter der Decke. Er schlüpfte unverzüglich zu ihr. „Endlich!", hauchte Oscar begehrlich und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus. Die lange Wartezeit war vorüber! Jetzt konnten sie ihr Verlangen nacheinander stillen, ohne Bedenken haben zu müssen, erwischt zu werden!

Andre ließ sie nicht noch länger warten. Sofort verlagerte er sein Gewicht über ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ihre Hände erforschten seinen Rücken und seine Schulterblätter. Ihr Körper bäumte sich unter ihm, wollte seine Nähe, seine Wärme spüren. Ihre Schenkel umschlangen seine Hüften - drängten ihn weiter zu gehen und er erfüllte ihr den Wunsch. Bis der Hunger nach einander gestillt war.

Das war ein kurzer und heftiger Akt. Ihre Herzen hämmerten rasend gegen die Rippen, ihr beider Atem entwich ihnen stoßweise, aber das war noch nicht das Ende ihrer Leidenschaft. Sie ließen nicht voneinander ab. Die Nacht war lang und nur für sie bestimmt! Wozu sie dann mit Schlafen vergeuden? Das konnten sie auch zuhause tun - getrennt und jeder auf seinem Zimmer!

Andre rollte sich von Oscar und zog sie mit sich. Jetzt lag sie auf ihm, mit halben Körper. Sie lauschte seinem aufgebrachten Herzschlag, spürte seine warme Haut unter sich und ihre Fingerspitzen streiften federleicht an seinem Brustkorb. Im nächsten Moment wurden sie von seiner Hand umschlossen und zu seinen Lippen geführt. Er küsste ihre Hand, Finger nach Finger und murmelte dabei, wie sehr er sie liebte. Oscar hob ihren Kopf, stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen ab und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Ihre Haare fielen nach vorne, streiften seinen Brustkorb und blieben dort ausgebreitet liegen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, zart und überwältigt. „Andre...", flüsterte sie leise.

Andre entfernte ihre Finger von seinen Lippen und hielt sie fest an sich. Seine zweite Hand strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr und über die Schulter. „Ich bin dein Mann, Oscar, und du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Oscar biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es hörte sich so schön und traurig zugleich an. Ungewollt musste sie wieder an ihr früheres Leben denken. Besser gesagt an seine letzten Momente: Als sie an seinem Totenbett saß und ihm unter Tränen versichert hatte, sie würden heiraten und dann könnte er ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte und dass er ihr Mann sei.

Andre schien das Gleiche gedacht zu haben. Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen stützte er sich auf die Ellbogen und saß auf, um mit ihr auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein. „Hör zu, Oscar. Denke bitte nicht mehr daran, was in unserem ersten Leben gewesen war. Du quälst dich nur selbst damit. Und es schmerzt mir, dich so zu sehen."

„Ich denke nicht mehr daran, ich verspreche es." Oscar lächelte matt. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich ihretwegen Sorgen machte.

„Das sieht schon besser aus." Andre erwiderte ihr das Lächeln.

Der schwache Feuerschein vom Kamin warf einen gelb rötlichen Lichtschatten auf ihre Haut, auf die weißen Laken des Bettes und auf die grauen Wände des Zimmers. Neues Begehren entfachte in ihren Körpern, ließ ihre Herzen schmelzen, ihren Puls schneller werden und ihren Atem stückweise entweichen. Zaghaft berührte Oscar seine Wange mit ihren Lippen, streifte bis zu seiner Schläfe und raunte dabei kaum hörbar: „Ich liebe dich, Andre. Und nur mit dir bin ich glücklich." Sie sah ihm erneut ins Gesicht, sanft und wieder mit dem gewissen Hunger nach etwas, das nur er ihr geben konnte.

Andre verstand sie ohne Worte. Er war selbst schon Feuer und Flamme. Oder besser gesagt: Der Feuer der Leidenschaft loderte noch immer in ihm. Bei ihr würde er davon nie Müde werden. Andre ließ ihre Hand los, vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar und verweilte dort, den Moment in die Länge ziehend. Oscar schob ihm sein Haar hinter die Schultern. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest und zog ihn mit sich in die weichen Kissen zurück, ohne den tiefen Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Andre umschloss sogleich ihre Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss. Seine Hand arbeitete sich von ihrem Nacken, an dem schlanken Hals vorbei und suchte sich den Weg zu ihrer Oberweite. Ihr kleines, weiches Körbchen fühlte sich warm und betörend an. Aus ihrer Kehle entrann ein wollüstiges Gurgeln, als seine Finger mit federleichten Bewegungen ihre Brust sanft umspielten. Ihre Finger kramten sich in sein Haar, in ihr stieg die Hitze des Verlangens empor und sie verlor die Kontrolle über ihren Körper.

Andre ließ ihre Lippen frei. Oscar schnappte nach Luft, atmete schneller und wölbte sich zu ihm, als seine heißen Küsse ihren Körper zu erforschen begannen. Ihre Haut schmeckte leicht salzig; ihr Bäumen und Stöhnen steigerte ihm die Lust und Erregung noch mehr. Aber diesmal ließ Andre sie zappeln. Er wollte seine Oscar vollends auskosten, alles von ihr berühren, bevor das Liebesspiel seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde. Ihr Verlangen nach noch mehr war unerträglich. Er spielte mit ihr, ließ sie warten. Und als sie beinahe am Verzweifeln war, verlagerte er sein Gewicht und gab ihr, wonach sie dürstete. Sofort schlangen sich ihre schlanken Beine um seine Hüften, klemmten ihn ein und wollten nicht loslassen, bis der Heißhunger gestillt war.

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht verglühten sie in ihrer Leidenschaft. Erschöpft und glücklich schmiegten sie sich danach aneinander - ließen ihre rasenden Herzen sich beruhigen. Dabei redeten sie über belanglose Sachen. Nach dem kurzen Wortwechsel begann erneut ein Liebesspiel zwischen ihnen. Diesmal wollte Oscar seinen Körper erkunden, so, wie er es bei ihr schon zuvor getan hatte.

„Oscar...", stöhnte Andre genussvoll und schloss seine Augen, während Oscar mit ihren Lippen hauchfein seinen Oberkörper küsste - von seinem Brustkorb bis zum Bauchnabel und wieder zurück. Ihre rechte Hand lag in seiner linken und ihre Finger waren ineinander verflochten. Mit der freien Hand strich er ihr weiches Haar und ließ lustvolle Geräusche von sich.

Nicht lange und Oscar stieg über ihn. Mit einem leisen, gefälligen Aufstöhnen nahm sie ihn in sich begehrlich auf. Ihre Finger lösten sich aus denen Andres und nun war sie die Reiterin. Sie gab dabei eine äußerst elegante Erscheinung ab. So, als würde sie wirklich mit vollem Anmut und Stolz im Sattel sitzen. Andres Hände wanderten über ihre Schenkel hinauf zu ihrer Oberweite und die von Oscar, streiften an seiner muskulösen Brust. Sie betrachtete kurz sein Tun, schloss dann die Augen und setzte ihre Hüfte in Bewegung. Langsam und dann immer schneller...

Der Morgen graute bereits, als das Paar ihre Hochzeitsnacht zu Ende führte. Oscar saß rittlings auf Andres Schoß. Ihr Gesäß bewegte sich im langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab. Ihr Körper war leicht nach hinten gebeugt, seiner über sie. Mit einem Arm hielt er sie um den Rücken fest. Seine freie Hand streifte zärtlich von ihrer Kniescheibe den Oberschenkel entlang, bis zu ihrer beweglichen Hüfte. Von dort nahmen seine Finger den Weg an ihrem flachen Bauch entlang, über die schmale Taille und zurück zu ihrem Gesäß.

Oscar legte ihren Kopf in Nacken, schloss vor Wonne die Augen und ließ wollüstige Atemzüge von sich. Seine Lippen erforschten mit sanften Küssen ihren schlanken Hals. Ihre Hüfte bewegte sich schneller und seine Hand fasste fester ihr Hinterteil. Ihre Haarpracht hing wild in der Luft. Ihre Hände lagen um seine Schultern, befühlten die straffen Muskeln an seinen Oberarmen; spürten die Hitze seiner Haut und ihr Körper erschauderte immer wieder wohlig. Sein dichtes, dunkelbraunes Haar lag ihm offen auf dem Rücken und bedeckte ihre Hände. Es kitzelte leicht an ihrer Haut, aber das nahm sie kaum wahr. Ihre Sinne waren mehr auf ihr Begehren konzentriert. Sie spürte seine Küsse, den festen Druck seiner Finger und ihn selbst in sich.

Seine Lippen verließen ihre Halsbeuge. Er küsste ihr zärtlich die Schulter und die weiße Narbe darauf. Gleichzeitig lockerte er seinen Arm um ihren Rücken. Oscar fiel etwas nach hinten, aber Andre ließ sie nicht ganz fallen. Er hielt sie weiterhin in seinem Arm. Ihr Oberkörper bäumte sich zu ihm, seine Lippen streiften nach unten, zu ihrem Körbchen. Vom Körperbau war sie nicht nur zartgliedrig und schlank, sondern auch biegsam wie eine Gerte. Ihre Hüfte wurde schneller, als sich seine Lippen an ihrer Brust festsaugten und seine Zunge ihre Brustwarze umspielte. Sie keuchte. Ihre Finger krallten sich tiefer in sein Fleisch; ihre Schenkel pressten sich zusammen und sie hielt kurz inne. Die Flutwelle in ihrem Körper hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und ebbte langsam ab.

Andre spürte wie sich ihr Körper entspannte. Er beugte sich mit ihr in seinen Armen vor und legte sie sachte auf den Rücken, in die Laken des Bettes. Mit einem Arm stützte er sein Gewicht über ihr, den anderen hielt er weiterhin um ihre schmale Hüfte. Sie lag unter ihm in all ihrer Schönheit, lächelte ihn glückselig an und ließ ihren Atem ruhiger entweichen, obwohl ihr Herz noch immer raste. Er küsste sie auf den Mund, setzte zeitgleich seine Hüfte in Bewegung und wurde immer schneller, bis auch er zum wiederholten Male in ihr erlag...

Der Morgen hatte sich im Zimmer vollkommen ausgebreitet. Trotz des dichten Vorhangs an dem kleinen Fenster bemerkte man deutlich die Ankunft des neuen Tages. Alle Gegenstände konnte man klarer erkennen und auch das dumpfe Gezwitscher der ersten Vögeln drangen von Draußen schleichend ins Gehör. Mit Bedauern musste das Ehepaar auch noch feststellen, dass mit dem ersten Morgenlicht ihr Beisamensein sich dem Ende neigte. Nur eine viertel Stunde blieben sie noch aneinander geschmiegt liegen, um ihre hämmernden Herzen zu beruhigen und die lodernde Hitze der Nacht abzukühlen. Ob sie wollten oder nicht, aber sie mussten schon bald aufstehen, sich in Ordnung bringen, anziehen und zu ihren alltäglichen Verpflichtungen zurückkehren. Und das taten sie. Schweren Herzens, aber ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig.

Tagein, tagaus so zu tun, als wären sie seit Kindertagen nur gute Freunde und dabei allen Menschen offen ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, war allen beiden zuwider. Nur im Kreise ihrer Freunde, der Trauzeugen, brauchten sie sich nicht verstellen. Das war der Preis für ihre unangemessene Liebe und die verborgene Heirat. Wie dem auch sei, ihr zweites Leben ging dennoch weiter.


	33. Chapter 33 - Umstände

Zwei Wochen nach ihrer Vermählung begab sich Oscar wieder zu ihrer Majestät auf das abgelegene Schloss Trianon. Es gab einige Probleme zu lösen: Die Königin war immer noch nicht bereit, aus ihrer abgeschatteten Lebensweise nach Versailles zurückzukehren. Ihre adligen Untertanen murrten und klagten, aber es half nichts. Die Königin blieb hartnäckig und zog sich mit ihren Kindern noch mehr aus der Gesellschaft zurück. Sie gab schon lange kein Geld mehr für teure Kleider und Schmuck aus, besuchte auch keine Bälle und Konzerte. Sie wurde bescheidener seit ihre Kinder auf der Welt waren.

„Trotzdem wächst die Zahl der Unzufriedenen", teilte Andre bei einem Ausritt seiner Frau mit. Er schaute dabei zu ihr: „Sogar einige der Adligen wenden sich von ihr ab."

„Du erzählst mir nichts Neues", sagte Oscar abwehrend. Sie erwiderte ihm den Blick nicht. Wie immer saß sie stolz und aufrecht im Sattel und sah nur nach vorn.„Marie Antoinette will nur mit ihren Kindern zusammen sein, für sie mehr da sein und einfach ihr Mutterglück mit ihnen genießen", sprach Oscar zu Ende und Andre entriss seinen Blick von ihr. Er sah wieder geradeaus und sagte nur das, was er darüber dachte: „Trotzdem wäre es angebracht, wenn sie nach Versailles zurückkehrt. Du weißt genau, zu was das führen würde, wenn sie weiter ihren Pflichten als Königin fernbleibt." Er sprach die Folgen nicht aus, aber Oscar verstand was er meinte. Von alleine entstand die Revolution vor ihrem geistigen Auge und bescherte ihr damit ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Deswegen reite ich jetzt zu ihr", meinte Oscar knapp und verstummte.

Die Königin bestellte sie sofort auf ihre Privatgemächer, als ihr gemeldet wurde, dass Kommandant Oscar sie besuchte. Marie Antoinette spielte mit ihrer kleinen Kichererbse von Tochter, während Oscar vor ihr huldvoll das Knie beugte. Außer ihnen befand sich niemand mehr in dem sonnengefüllten Gemach.

„Ich freue mich Euch zu sehen, Oscar. Ihr habt mich schon lange nicht mehr besucht. Um genau zu sein, seit dem Tag, an dem ich Euch eine gewisse Erlaubnis gab."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Majestät. Es ist mir immer wieder etwas dazwischen gekommen." Oscar verspürte einen unangenehmen Druck in ihrem Körper. Das war sehr eigenartig. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr das Kniebeugen nicht gut bekam.

„Ich verzeihe Euch, Oscar. Ihr seid doch meine Freundin. Die einzige, der ich noch vertraue." Marie Antoinette ließ ihre Tochter alleine spielen und sah Oscar gütig an. „Bitte erhebt Euch. Vor mir braucht Ihr nicht zu knien. Wir sind doch unter uns."

„Ich danke Euch, Majestät." Oscar erhob sich und stand gleich stramm wie ein Soldat.

Marie Antoinette lud sie sogleich zu einem kleinen Tisch ein: „Kommt, wir setzen uns lieber und Ihr erzählt mir, ob alles Euren Wünschen entsprechend abgelaufen ist. Und ob Ihr mit Eurem... sagen wir diskret, Gefährten, glücklich seid?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Und ja, es ist alles gut verlaufen." Oscar musste schmunzeln. Der Ausdruck gefiel ihr. So konnte niemand darauf kommen, über wen und was sie sprachen. Sie ging der Königin bis zum besagten Tischlein nach. An ihm stand ein Liegesofa. Die Prinzessin hüpfte selig neben ihre Mutter und bei dieser Betrachtung musste Oscar noch mehr schmunzeln. Wie glücklich sahen die zwei doch aus! Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihren Gefühlen verfiel, rief sie sich zu Ordnung. Dabei wurde ihr unerwartet schwindlig und etwas Verborgenes, Warmes umhüllte ihr Herz.

Marie Antoinette drehte sich um und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Oscar schwankte. Ihre Augen wurden größer und sie eilte ruckartig zu ihr. Instinktiv griff sie ihr unter den Arm und half ihr das Gleichgewicht zu wahren. „Ihr müsst Euch hinsetzen, Oscar! Warum habt Ihr mir nicht gleich gesagt, dass es Euch nicht gut geht?!"

Oscar protestierte heftig. Sie musste die Königin stützen und nicht andersherum! Und es fehlte noch, dass sie sich hinsetzte, während die Königin stehenblieb! Was für eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit! Das war skandalös und unschicklich! „Mir geht es gut, Majestät...", versicherte sie ihr mit einer abwehrenden Bewegung.

„Wollt Ihr etwa Eurer Königin widersprechen, Oscar?" Marie Antoinette zog streng ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie duldete keine Ausreden dieser Art. Und ganz besonders nicht von einer loyalen und treueren Freundin wie Oscar.

„Nein... ich..." Oscar geriet ins Stottern. Und entgegen ihres wehrenden Verstandes, gab ihr Körper nach.

„Na, also!", schmunzelte die Königin und führte sie am Arm den letzten Stück bis zum Sofa. Wenigstens setzte sie sich gleichzeitig hin, so dass Oscar nicht ganz von ihrem Gewissen geplagt wurde. „Und jetzt möchte ich wissen, seit wann und warum es Euch nicht gut geht?!", verlangte Marie Antoinette mit einem bestimmenden Gesichtsausdruck von ihr zu wissen.

Oscar saß in der Falle! Aber was hatte sie bitteschön zu verheimlichen? Es könnte jedem Menschen urplötzlich schwindlig werden - durch die Wärme oder eine Verletzung, durch Erschöpfung oder sonst was noch! „Majestät, ich versichere Euch, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", begann Oscar so glaubwürdig wie möglich und ehrlich zu erzählen: „Es stimmt nur etwas mit meinem Magen nicht. Seit einigen Tagen verträgt er kein Abendessen mehr und am frühen Morgen ist mir etwas übel. Aber das vergeht im Lauf des Tages."

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass es am Essen liegt?" Marie Antoinette schweifte mit ihrem Blick von Oscar zu ihrer Tochter, die jetzt am anderen Ende des Tisches mit einem kleinen Püppchen spielte. Sie bekam urplötzlich so eine Vorahnung, die sie gleich besorgt und stutzig machte.

Oscar dachte sich nichts dabei. „Das vermute ich zumindest, Eure Majestät. Eine andere Erklärung habe ich dafür nicht."

„Ward Ihr schon bei einem Arzt, Oscar?" Marie Antoinettes Vorahnung festigte sich.

Noch immer hatte Oscar keinen blassen Schimmer, weshalb die Königin ihr solche Fragen stellte. Sie wunderte sich nur etwas darüber, mehr aber nicht. „Wegen so einer Nichtigkeit suche ich doch keinen Arzt auf."

„Und wie steht es mit Eurem Monatsfluss?" Während Marie Antoinette mit Oscar sprach, ließ sie ihre Tochter nicht aus den Augen. „Wann habt Ihr ihn das letzte Mal gehabt?"

Nun wurde die Verwunderung größer. „Ich verstehe nicht, Majestät..." Oscar verstand in der Tat nicht. Was hatte bitteschön ihr Monatsfluss mit dem Abendessen und der Übelkeit zu tun?! Und warum interessierte das die Königin?!

Marie Antoinette entriss ihren Blick von der spielenden Prinzessin und richtete ihn auf Oscar. Die Königin hielt ihre Haltung gerade, die Hände aufeinander im Schoss gefaltet - ihre eingepuderten Gesichtslinien wirkten noch weicher und milder. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben und ihre Augen glänzten wissend, mitfühlend. Ihre Vorahnung war bestätigt und sie war sich mehr als sicher, warum es ihrer Freundin nicht gut ging. „Oscar, ich hatte das Gleiche wie Ihr. Das hat, glaube ich, jede Frau. Mein Monatsfluss blieb aus, jeden Morgen war mir übel und ich hatte dabei oft mein Abendessen ausgespuckt. Das war nicht gerade angenehm, aber es hat sich dann später wieder gelegt."

„Also wird es bei mir auch so sein." Oscar atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich wusste, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt auf sie zukommen würde.

„Ihr habt mich falsch verstanden, Oscar." Marie Antoinette warf wieder einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Tochter und dann sah sie Oscar noch eindringlicher an. Ihre Stimme senkte sie dabei zu einem Flüstern: „Ich hatte das alles gehabt, weil ich schwanger wurde."

Oscar traf das wie ein geißelnder Blitz! Ihre Hand legte sich mechanisch auf ihren Bauch, ohne dass es ihr bewusst war. Hieß das etwa, dass sie womöglich ein Kind in sich trug? Sie, die wie ein Mann erzogen wurde? Sie war nicht weltfremd aufgewachsen und wusste wie ein Kind zu Stande kam. Sie hätte nur nie gedacht, dass es auch sie jemals treffen könnte! In diesem Leben war doch ihr Bestreben die Königin näher an das Volk zu bringen und Andre ihre Liebe zu gestehen! Andre! Was er wohl dazu sagen würde? Und wie sollte es überhaupt weitergehen? Die standesungemäße Liebe und die heimliche Heirat konnte man noch verbergen. Aber ein Kind? Spätestens wenn ihr Bauch wachsen würde, würde der ganze Schwindel auffliegen! Und dann? Sie würde alles verlieren! Man würde sie verstoßen, wenn nicht gar töten - um die Ehre der Familie wiederherzustellen! Und Andre würde als erster seinen Kopf verlieren! Nein, das durfte niemals passieren! Oscars Augen wurden ungewollt glasig, ihre langen Wimpern schimmerten feucht und ein dicker Kloß sammelte sich in ihrer Kehle.

Marie Antoinette fasste umsorgt ihre auf dem Oberschenkel ruhende Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Bitte weint nicht, Oscar. Glaubt mir, ein Kind ist das größte Geschenk, was einer Frau passieren kann!"

„Ich weine nicht... Ich doch nicht...", widersprach Oscar leise und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand beschämend über die Augen. „Ich überlege nur, wie es weitergeht... Ich darf nicht riskieren, dass es bekannt wird... Ihm darf nichts geschehen!"

„Ihm..." Marie Antoinette begriff, dass das Kind auch eine Gefahr für Oscar darstellte. Wenn es bekannt würde, könnte das gravierende Folgen auf sich ziehen! Oscar würde kein Kommandant der königlichen Garde mehr sein können! Man würde sie ihrem Rang entheben und ihr den Titel aberkennen, sie als Verräterin brandmarken - ihr Schicksal wäre ungewiss! Von dem des Mannes und besonders des Kindes, ganz zu schweigen! Arme Oscar! Sie tat Marie Antoinette von ganzem Herzen leid. Aber wie konnte sie ihr helfen? Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben! „Liebste Oscar...", sprach Marie Antoinette beruhigend auf sie ein: „...mir wird schon etwas einfallen, das verspreche ich Euch. Ich bin doch schließlich die Königin von Frankreich. Ich kann alles für Euch tun!"

„Ich danke Euch, Majestät. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr in diese Sache verwickelt werdet." Oscar hatte sich wieder in der Gewalt und sah der Königin direkt in ihr Antlitz. Sie wollte das wirklich nicht. Sie würde das schon alleine durchstehen und hinkriegen.

„Was redet Ihr, Oscar? Für Euch mache ich das doch gerne!" Marie Antoinette ließ sich nicht abbringen: „Bitte vertraut mir. Wir sind doch Freunde."

„Das schon, Majestät, aber..."

„Kein aber! Geht nach Hause und ruht Euch aus. Spätestens morgen oder übermorgen, werde ich Euch meine Entscheidung mitteilen lassen."

„Wie Ihr es wünscht, Majestät..." Oscar bewahrte ihre aufrechte Haltung solange sie bei der Königin war. Draußen im Hof blieb sie kurz stehen. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, sah zu dem blauen Himmel empor und saugte die laue Nachmittagsluft tief in ihre Lungen. Sie ließ sie in sich wirken, schloss ihre Augen und atmete durch die Nase wieder aus. Ein Kind! Egal was die Königin sich für sie ausdenken würde, ihr neues Leben würde so oder so auf Kopf gestellt! Sie spürte und fühlte nichts, weder Freude noch Bedauern. Sie wusste nur, sie würde alles daran setzten, um das ungeborene Wesen in sich zu beschützen! Ihr Kampfgeist war nach wie vor stark ausgeprägt. Aber vorerst würde sie abwarten, was die Königin sagen würde und dann entscheiden! Unüberlegtes Handeln führte meistens in den Abgrund. Und es gab noch immer die Hoffnung und die starb bekanntlich zuletzt.

Oscar machte ihre Augen auf und schaute wieder vor sich. Irgendwo am Tor wartete auf sie ihr Mann mit den Pferden. Ihr Mann, ihr Geliebter und demnächst der Vater ihres Kindes! Oscar setzte ihre Füße in Bewegung. Darauf bedacht, ihre Arme locker an den Seiten hängen zu lassen und nicht erneut ihre Hand auf den Bauch zu legen. Das musste sie sich wieder abgewöhnen, sonst würde es jedermann auffallen und ihr würden unangenehme Fragen gestellt! In Kürze erreichte sie das Haupttor. Sie passierte es, ohne auf die dort stehenden Wachen zu achten. Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich nur auf das eine Ziel: Außerhalb der hohen Mauern stand Andre und wartete geduldig auf sie.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert", sagte er und reichte ihr die Zügel ihres Pferdes. Ihre Fingerknöchel berührten sich und beide hielten für einen Wimpernschlag inne. Es knisterte zwischen ihnen - lautlos und wohlig. Seit der Nacht ihrer Heirat hatten sie keine Zweisamkeit mehr genießen können. Das war ihnen zu riskant und zu gefährlich. In ihren Blicken entflammte kurzzeitig das Feuer der Leidenschaft.

Oscar brach als erste den stummen Kontakt und stieg seufzend auf ihr Pferd. Sie würde Andre von seinem Vaterglück später unterrichten. An einem passenderen Ort und zu einem besseren Zeitpunkt. Sie ließ ihren Schimmel in einem gemütlichen Schritt antraben ohne auf Andre zu warten. Das war normal. Er holte sie auf seinem Brauen gleich ein. „Du sagst gar nichts, Oscar?" Er ritt gewohnheitsgemäß neben ihr und trug eine ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau. „Wie war das Gespräch? Hast du die Königin überreden können, nach Versailles zurückzukehren?"

Das hatte sie völlig vergessen! Das Gespräch war in eine andere Richtung gegangen! Dennoch hatte sie die Unterhaltung klüger gemacht und wichtige Sachen ins Licht gerückt, die sie sonst viel zu spät oder gar nicht bemerkt hätte! Dann wären die Folgen noch gravierender! Jetzt hatte sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit darüber nachzudenken, eine Lösung zu finden und eine gut überlegte Entscheidung zu treffen! Oscar zuckte beiläufig mit ihren Schultern und kam auf Andres Frage zurück. „Das Gespräch war erträglich. Ihre Majestät wird mir morgen oder übermorgen ihre Antwort mitteilen lassen."

„Also hat es so gut wie gar nichts gebracht...", stellte Andre fest.

„So würde ich es nicht sagen." Oscar sah zu ihm flüchtig hinüber. „Diesmal nicht. Es hat zumindest etwas für mich gebracht."

„Und was genau?", hakte Andre nach: „Du sprichst schon wieder in Rätseln. Du weißt doch, ich mag das nicht sonderlich."

„Mein Ärmster!", neckte ihn Oscar, um vom Thema abzulenken: „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Spätestens nach ihrer Antwort wirst du alles erfahren und verstehen."

Andre gab es auf. Es würde nichts bringen, sie weiter zu löchern. Er musste also bis morgen oder übermorgen abwarten. „Wie du meinst, Oscar...", sagte er wehmütig.

„Zieh nicht so ein langes Gesicht, Andre", munterte ihn Oscar auf: „Der heutige Tag ist so gut wie zu Ende. Wir reiten jetzt nach Hause. Heute gibt es übrigens dein Lieblingsabendbrot. Und nachdem wir gegessen haben, spiele ich am Klavier. Dein Lieblingsstück und nur für dich."

„Das hört sich gut an!" Andres Gesicht erhellte sich. Ihre Worte heiterten ihn auf. Noch schöner würde es sein, wenn sie mit ihrer Musik alle im Haus zum Schlafen brächte und er dadurch wenigstens die halbe Nacht bei ihr bleiben könnte.

Doch daraus würde nichts werden. Das wurde ihm gleich nach dem Abendessen deutlich klar. Oscar spielte in ihrem Salon zwar für ihn, aber sie bekam noch weitere Zuhörer: Madame Emilie de Jarjayes machte es sich in einem der Sessel gemütlich und lauschte ihr entspannt zu. Auch seine Großmutter blieb am Sessel stehen, nachdem sie den Wein für die Hausherrin gebracht hatte. Andre war daher gezwungen, einen noch größeren Abstand zu Oscar zu wahren und sich mit dem Platz neben seiner Großmutter zu begnügen.

Mitten in der Vorführung flog plötzlich die Tür im Salon auf und ein über alle Maßen verärgerter General Reynier de Jarjayes platzte unverhofft herein. Sofort verklang das Klavierspiel und alle Augenpaare richteten sich überrascht auf ihn. Eigentlich müsste er noch in Versailles sein, an der Seite des Königs. Aber wenn er überstürzt und noch dazu zu dieser späten Abendstunde zuhause hereinplatzte, dann war etwas geschehen...


	34. Chapter 34 - Anforderung

Reynier de Jarjayes durchquerte den Salon mit festen Schritten. Nur das leise Quietschen seiner Lederstiefel auf dem Boden unterbrach die angespannte Stille. Er passierte den Sessel, in dem seine Frau saß und hinter dem Sophie mit ihrem Enkel stand. Alle sahen ihn mit großen Augen an – darauf wartend, was nun geschehen würde. Reynier blieb direkt am Klavier stehen, damit er alle in seinem Blickfeld hatte. Insbesondere seine Tochter.

Oscar versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren und nirgends mehr hinzusehen, außer zu ihrem Vater. Ein flaues Gefühl keimte in ihr auf. Emilie de Jarjayes erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging auf ihren Gemahl zu. „Was ist vorgefallen? Ist etwas mit dem König?"

„Seiner Majestät geht es gut", brummte der General verstimmt und sah seine Tochter noch schärfer an. „Es geht um die Königin!"

„Was ist mit ihr?" Oscar schoss in die Höhe. Das unwohle Gefühl in ihr verstärkte sich.

„Sie hat mich zu sich bestellen lassen, nachdem du bei ihr warst!", fuhr Reynier seine Tochter schroff an und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten: „Ich komme gerade von ihr!"

Oscar erbleichte. Die Königin hatte sie doch nicht etwa verraten?! Nach all dem Vertrauen und ihrer Freundschaft?! Oscar verbat sich, sich nach Andre umzusehen. Sie sah stur nur ihren Vater an und sammelte ihre Fassung. „Kommt bitte zum Punkt, Vater! Was ist mit der Königin? Was wollte sie von Euch?"

„Sie sagte, du hast sie besucht!" Verärgerung sprach aus dem eisigen Blick des Generals noch mehr als zuvor.

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber das ist doch nicht verboten?! Es gehört zu meiner Pflicht!" Oscar bekam eine Gänsehaut und es kribbelte ihr im Nacken. Das konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Aber wenigstens sah man ihr das nicht an.

„...und sie sagte, sie habe dabei vergessen, dir einen Auftrag zu erteilen!", sprach der General barsch weiter, als wäre er nicht unterbrochen worden.

„Einen Auftrag?" Jetzt sah ihn Oscar verständnislos an. Was hatte sich denn die Königin für sie ausgedacht? „Was für ein Auftrag, Vater?"

Reynier änderte weder seine bedrohliche Haltung, noch seinen schneidenden Ton oder seinen funkelnden Blick. „Sie meinte, du hättest ihr in den Ohren gelegen, Frankreich sei arm! Und auf ihre Frage, wie arm, hättest du gesagt, man müsse mindestens ein Jahr bei den Bauern leben, um das zu verstehen!"

„Aber..." Oscar blinzelte wie vom Donner getroffen. So etwas hätte sie sich niemals gewagt der Königin zu sagen! Sie hätte eine andere Formulierung gebraucht! Die Königin hatte sich das definitiv ausgedacht!

„Oscar...", hörte sie Andre unfassbar murmeln, aber sie schaute nicht zu ihm.

„Stimmt das, Oscar?" Madame de Jarjayes schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Hast du ihrer Majestät das wirklich gesagt?"

Oscar antwortete nicht. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken wie im Flug: Was hatte die Königin nur mit ihr vor? Sie brannte darauf den Auftrag zu erfahren!

Reynier interpretierte ihre Stummheit als Zustimmung auf die Frage seiner Frau. „Wie konntest du Ihrer Majestät so etwas sagen?!", machte er seiner Tochter heftige Vorwürfe: „Das gilt als Verrat! Sie hätte dich deines Postens als Kommandant entheben können!"

„Und was hat sie stattdessen gemacht?", stieß Oscar mühsam durch ihre zusammengepressten Zähne hervor. Jede Sehne ihres Körpers war angespannt, ihre Hände waren zu losen Fäusten geballt und ihr kribbelte es noch stärker im Nacken.

„Sie hat dich für einen Jahr aus Versailles und Paris verbannt!", schleuderte ihr Reynier lauter und strafend ins Gesicht: „Du sollst noch diese Woche dein Zuhause verlassen und abreisen!"

„Das ist ja furchtbar!", entfuhr es Sophie unvermittelt von den Lippen und sie bekam beinahe einen Schwächeanfall. Sie konnte sich gerade so noch auf den Beinen halten. Ihr Enkel neben ihr bekam das nicht mit. Hilflose Wut brodelte in ihm. Er versuchte sie zu bändigen, aber sein verfinstertes Gesicht sagte schon alles. Wie konnte Marie Antoinette Oscar nur so etwas antun?! Nach all ihren treuen Diensten!

„Verbannt?", äußerte sich Emilie de Jarjayes ebenfalls fassungslos: „Aber wo soll den Oscar hin?! Und das auch noch für einen Jahr?!"

„Oscar soll an Stelle Ihrer Majestät durch ganz Frankreich reisen, möglichst viele Bauern besuchen und soll nicht vor einem Jahr zurückkehren!", erklärte Reynier seiner Frau trocken: „Das hat mir Marie Antoinette ausdrücklich mitgeteilt und noch hinzugefügt, wenn es ein halbes Jahr länger dauern sollte, um so besser!" Er schnaufte gedämpft und hatte nur noch seine Tochter im Visier: „Verstehst du, was du angerichtet hast, Oscar? Ihre Majestät ist gekränkt! Du hast sie zutiefst beleidigt!"

„Nein, das stimmt nicht...", dachte Oscar bei sich. Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie atmete innerlich auf. Die Königin hatte sie unter einem Vorwand verbannt, damit sie irgendwo im hintersten Winkel Frankreichs, weit weg von ihrem Elternhaus und dem Hofstaat, ihr Kind zur Welt bringen konnte.

„Ich werde morgen mit Ihrer Majestät sprechen!", mischte sich Madame de Jarjayes entschlossen ein. Sie fand ihre Fassung zurück und bekräftigte sie mit einer kerzengeraden Haltung. Die Verbannung ihrer Tochter gefiel ihr absolut nicht. „Ich kenne die Königin! Sie kann nicht lange gekränkt und beleidigt sein. Ich werde sie darum bitten, Oscars Strafe zu mildern. Ein paar Monate Hausarrest finde ich angemessener als ein Jahr Verbannung!"

„Mutter...", protestierte Oscar vehement und warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sie war innerlich erschrocken. Der Hausarrest würde sie, ihren Mann und ihr Kind ins Verderben stürzen! „Ihr braucht nicht mit Ihrer Majestät sprechen... Ich werde das schon überleben..."

„Aber Oscar!" Jetzt platzte auch Andre der Kragen.

„Sei still und mische dich nicht ein!", schnitt ihm Oscar barsch das Wort ab. Sie würdigte ihn immer noch keines Blickes. Ihr ungerechtes Verhalten gegenüber ihres Mannes tat ihr sogleich leid, aber sie wollte ihn doch nur schützen! Niemand der hier Anwesenden durfte etwas von ihrer Beziehung zueinander erfahren!

Andre verletzte ihre Zurechtweisung sehr, aber er sagte nichts. Mit Oscar stimmte etwas nicht! Sie bewahrte zwar äußerlich die Ruhe, aber er merkte, wie sie krampfhaft versuchte, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren. Oscar behielt nur ihren Vater im Auge - hartnäckig und standhaft. „Wenn das der Befehl der Königin ist, dann werde ich ihn selbstverständlich ausführen! Ich gehe morgen zu ihr, um mich zu verabschieden. Danach packe ich meine Sachen und spätestens in zwei Tagen reise ich ab", beendete Oscar und wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihr Vater sie aufhielt: „Das ist noch nicht alles, Oscar!"

„Es gibt noch etwas?" Oscar sah ihn fragend an. Was hatte sich die Königin noch für sie ausgedacht?

Reynier legte seine geballten Hände hinter seinem Rücken aufeinander und zog seine Brauen noch strenger zusammen. „Ihre Majestät hat zusätzliche Bedingungen gestellt! Da sie dich an ihrer Statt schickt, darfst du nicht in deiner Uniform oder als Kommandant reisen!"

„Die Bedingung akzeptiert, Vater. Ich ziehe es sowieso vor, in meiner Zivilkleidung zu reiten." Erneut atmete Oscar innerlich auf. Damit konnte sie leben.

„Das Reiten hat sie dir verboten!", redete der General gereizt weiter: „Ihre zweite Bedingung ist, dass du nicht reiten darfst! Sondern du sollst in einer Kutsche fahren, damit du nicht so schnell zurückkehren kannst! Und wenn du schon wie eine Dame darin fährst, hat sie mir mitgeteilt, wird sie dir diesbezüglich ein paar schlichte Kleider mit auf den Weg geben!"

„Kleider?" Oscar erstarrte und verstand gleichzeitig den Sinn dahinter. Die Königin meinte sicherlich keine gewöhnlichen Kleider, sondern Umstandskleider! Und das Reiten hoch zu Pferde war für werdende Mütter bekanntlich gefährlich - deshalb die Kutsche! Marie Antoinette hatte anscheinend an alles gedacht!

Im Salon herrschte wieder eine schwerwiegende Stille. Emilie de Jarjayes und Sophie starrten mit geweiteten Augen vom General zu Oscar und zurück. Andre dagegen starrte fassungslos Oscar an. In seinen Adern kochte bereits das Blut. Die Königin musste den Verstand verloren haben! Wie konnte sie von Oscar nur so etwas verlangen! Das grenzte an eine Unverschämtheit, an Verspottung! Und Oscar blieb dabei gelassen! Er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus: „Oscar! Wieso stellt sie dir solche Bedingungen? Ist die Verbannung nicht schon Strafe genug?"

„Andre!", ermahnte ihn seine Großmutter und trat ihm wuchtig auf den Fuß. „Man kann sich nicht gegen den königlichen Befehl auflehnen!"

Andre ignorierte den heftigen Druck und Schmerz an seinem Fuß, als hätte er nichts gespürt. „Das weiß ich, Großmutter, aber..."

„Gebe Ruhe, Andre!", bat ihn Oscar in ihrem altbekannten, kühlen Ton. Dennoch glaubte er, ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme vernommen zu haben. Was ging in ihr vor? Warum ließ sie das alles zu? Das sah ihr nicht ähnlich! Und sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an, als hätte sie Angst, dass er ihr auf die Schliche kommen könnte!

An ihrer Statt warf ihm der General seinen streng gesonnenen Blick zu. „Hüte deine Zunge, Andre! Oscar hat sich das selbst zuzuschreiben! Wenn Ihre Majestät befiehlt, in einer Kutsche und wie eine Frau im Kleid zu reisen, dann wird sie das auch tun, ob sie will oder nicht! Und du wirst sie begleiten! Ich habe dich nicht umsonst in ihre Dienste gestellt!"

„Ja, General." Andre senkte seine Haupt. Wenn er mit Oscar in die Verbannung gehen würde, dann konnte er noch damit leben. Ohne sie würde er hier nicht einmal eine Woche aushalten, geschweige denn ein ganzes Jahr!

„Dann ist es geklärt!", hörte Andre den General sagen und hob wieder den Blick. Dieser widmete sich erneut seiner Tochter. „Und da ist noch eine letzte Sache, Oscar! Sie meinte, du sollst dir ein paar Bürger aus Paris als Begleitung nehmen!"

„Wozu soll das gut sein?!", entfuhr es Madame de Jarjayes verständnislos: „Wären die Soldaten aus dem königlichen Garderegiment nicht besser dafür geeignet?"

„Das habe ich Ihre Majestät auch gefragt", meinte darauf Reynier, ohne seine Tochter aus den Augen zu lassen: „Sie erklärte mir: Da du in die Verbannung fährst, Oscar, bist du außer Diensten! Deswegen stehen dir auch keine Soldaten der königlichen Garde zu!"

„In Ordnung, Vater." Auch dieser Bedingung stimmte Oscar leichthin zu. „Ich werde mich morgen, gleich nach dem Ersuch Ihrer Majestät, darum kümmern."

„Gut, Oscar, das wäre alles!" Dem General fielen ihre schnellen Zustimmungen natürlich auf und er krauste stutzig die Stirn, aber er machte sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber. Umso besser, wenn Oscar deswegen keine Szenen machte. Auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihr hatte er kein Verlangen. Er musste wieder zurück nach Versailles und ihre Debatten hätten ihn nur unnötig aufgehalten. „Wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast, gehe ich jetzt."

„Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen, Vater." Doch, Oscar hatte Fragen - aber nicht an ihn.

„Dann mache mir keine Schande und kehre heil zurück!" Reynier umfasste seine Tochter bei den Armen, sah ihr kurz in die Augen und verließ dann gleich stürmisch den Salon. Trotz seiner Strenge und Hartherzigkeit ihr gegenüber, wollte er nur das Beste für sie. Sie war sein Stolz, auch wenn sie einige Makel hatte und manchmal Fehler beging.

Oscar sah ihm nach, bis die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Stumm bat sie ihn um Verzeihung und flehte ihn innerlich an, sie in das Leben einer Frau zu entlassen. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie er auf den Brief in ihrem früheren Leben reagiert hatte. Sie hatte ihm die gleiche Bitte niedergeschrieben und war am nächsten Tag mit Andre in den Tod geritten.

Oscar schluckte bitter. Sie musste jetzt an ihr neues Leben denken! An das Leben, welches sich in ihr entwickelte! Sie merkte nicht, wie ihre Mutter an sie herankam. Erst ihre weiche Berührung an ihrem Arm und ihre gütige Stimme brachten sie dazu, ihr Augenmerk von der Tür abzuwenden. „Mein Kind. Du siehst geplagt aus", sprach Emilie de Jarjayes fürsorglich zu ihr.

„Kann schon sein, Mutter..." Oscar bemühte sich um einen neutralen Ton.

Emilie ließ sich davon aber nicht täuschen. „Du brauchst mir nichts vormachen, mein Liebling. Ich sehe dir an, dass ein Jahr weit weg von Zuhause auch dir nicht geheuer ist."

„Ach, Mutter..." Oscar seufzte schwer. Wenn sie nur wüsste, dass sie bald Großmutter werden würde. Oscar hätte es ihr liebend gerne offenbart, aber damit hätte sie ihren Mann in Gefahr gebracht und das wollte sie am allerwenigsten. Nein, sie würde das mit sich selbst ausmachen. „Es gibt Vieles, was mir nicht geheuer ist. Aber ich werde das schon schaffen."

„Lady Oscar...", unterbrach Sophie sie vorsichtig und gesellte sich an die Seite von Madame de Jarjayes: „...gestattet mir, Euch auf dem Weg durch Frankreich zu begleiten."

„Großmutter! Das geht nicht!", mischte sich Andre empört ein, aber blieb beim Sessel stehen. Wenn er schon mit Oscar in die Verbannung fuhr, dann sollte es auch nur bei ihm bleiben. „Ihr seid doch nicht mehr die Jüngste!", erklärte er seiner Großmutter.

„Du halte deinen Mund!", wies ihn Sophie in die Schranken und hob mahnend ihren Zeigefinger in die Höhe: „Was weißt du schon, wie man gutes Essen zubereitet oder Wäsche wäscht?! Du treibst doch nur Unsinn!"

„Er hat aber recht, Sophie...", ließ Oscar die alte Dame nicht weiter auf Andre herumhacken: „Der Weg durch Frankreich ist lang und anstrengend. Du musst auch an deine Gesundheit denken."

„Aber wer wird sich dann um Eure Belange sorgen?!" Sophie sah sie verständnislos durch ihre runde Brille an und ließ ihren Zeigefinger herabsinken.

„Andre kommt doch mit." Oscar sah zum ersten Mal zu ihm hinüber, bemüht ihre wahren Emotionen nicht preiszugeben. „Und ich weiß schon, wer noch mitkommen kann. Ich werde morgen Rosalie aufsuchen und sie darum bitten."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, mein Liebling!", stimmte ihr Emilie erleichtert zu und auch Sophie atmete auf. Rosalie war ein gutes Mädchen und würde sich sicherlich mit Begeisterung um Oscar kümmern.

Oscar hatte das auch gedacht und ihr schwirrten schon weitere Personen durch den Kopf, die außerdem noch in Frage kämen. Andre konnte ihren Vorschlag in dieser Hinsicht verstehen. Wenn er nur wüsste, was noch auf ihn zukommen würde! Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon! Ihm kam es nur so vor, als wollte ihm Oscar eine geheime Botschaft mitteilen, was nur ihn und sie betraf! Nur aber nicht mehr heute! Heute war schon genug gesagt! Und dann noch diese eigenartigen Forderungen der Königin! Wie ungerecht! Wie Oscar das wohl verkraftete? Sie wirkte zwar gefasst, aber innerlich musste sie bestimmt kochen! Er kannte sie doch schon so lange! Er würde sie morgen auf dem Weg zu Rosalie ausfragen und nicht nachgeben, bis sie ihm alles verriet! Das nahm sich Andre vor.

Diese Nacht kam Andre kaum zum Schlafen. Immer wieder kreisten ihm Oscar, die Königin und alles, was am Abend passiert war, durch den Kopf. Er konnte zwar nichts gegen den Befehl Ihrer Majestät ausrichten, aber er würde an Oscars Seite bleiben - sie begleiten, sie unterstützen, was auch immer passieren würde! Sie war seine Frau, seine Liebe und er würde alles für sie tun!

Auch Oscar schlief in der Nacht schlecht. Sie plagte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber ihren Eltern und Andres Großmutter. Sie hatte ihnen allen ins Gesicht gesehen und ihnen eine verdientermaßen Verbannte gemimt. Das war entsetzlich! Wie tief würde sie noch sinken? Und wie weit würde sie noch gehen?

Oscar lag auf ihrem Rücken - eine Hand gegen die Stirn gepresst, die andere ruhte auf ihrem noch flachen Bauch. Um sie herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit. Sie wollte nicht einmal ein Feuer im Kamin angezündet haben. Sie suchte die Finsternis der Nacht und hatte sogar die Vorhänge am Fenster zugezogen, sodass kein Lichtstrahl vom Mond oder den Sternen in ihr Schlafgemach durchdringen konnte.

Wo würde das alles bloß enden? _„...mache mir keine Schande, Tochter..." _hatte ihr Vater zum Abschied gesagt. Aber was war schon Schande? Und wie grässlich sich dieses Wort anhörte! Sie hatte die Schande schon längst über ihre Familie gebracht, aber das war ungerecht! Warum war es schändlich, dass sie den Mann geheiratet hatte, den sie liebte und von dem sie ein Kind erwartete?!

Oscars Finger tasteten sich an ihrem Bauch entlang und umschlossen ein Stück Stoff ihres Nachthemdes in einer Faust - nicht stark genug. Sie musste an das Wesen denken, das sich unter ihrem Herzen entwickelte! Sie durfte nicht die Nerven verlieren! Ihre Faust lockerte sich und ihre Finger ruhten wieder ausgebreitet auf ihrem Bauch.

Oscar drehte sich auf die Seite, ohne ihre Hand davon zu lösen. Die andere Hand schob sie unter ihr Kopfkissen und schloss die Augen. Sie musste jetzt schlafen und an etwas anderes denken. Wie wäre es mit Andre? Sie würde ein ganzes Jahr mit ihm verbringen, ohne sich verstellen zu müssen! Das würde ihn bestimmt sehr erfreuen! Aber warum war er heute aufgebracht?

Oscar runzelte die Stirn. Bestimmt wegen der Aufforderungen der Königin, die ihm nicht gefallen hatten! „Du wirst schon deine Meinung über sie ändern, das verspreche ich dir!", dachte sie selbstsicher bei sich und ihre Stirn glättete sich wieder.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln entstand in ihrer Magengrube, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er auf die brisante Neuigkeit reagieren würde. Das würde ihn sicher noch mehr umhauen, als die Überraschung mit der Heirat! Und eine Überraschung war das wahrhaftig! Oscar hatte ihm zwar keine Überraschungen mehr versprochen, aber für diese war er selber verantwortlich!

Wie sollte sie ihm das am Besten beibringen? Sollte sie ihn raten lassen, bis er aus Verzweiflung keinen Ausweg mehr wusste? Oder sollte sie ihn zappeln lassen und ihr Geständnis in die Länge ziehen, bis es ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb? Oder sollte sie lieber direkt sein, ihn mit einem eisigen Blick strafen und so tun, als hätte er etwas verbrochen? Armer Andre! Mit ihr hatte er es sicherlich nicht leicht! Und mit dem Kind? Wie würde er mit ihm umgehen? Was für ein Vater würde er sein? Auf jeden Fall nicht streng. Strenge passte nicht zu Andre! Eher liebevoll und nachgiebig. Am Ende würde er das Kind noch verwöhnen und ihm alles durchgehen lassen! Nein, sie würde schon für ein Gleichgewicht sorgen und alle beide zurechtweisen, falls das nötig sein sollte! Oscar lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung und glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	35. Chapter 35 - Zerrissen

Ein grelles Licht umfasste Oscar und zerrte sie hartnäckig aus dem traumlosen Schlaf. Eine Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrem Bauch und die andere unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und bekam mit, wie ihr einstiges Kindermädchen die Vorhänge am Fenster auseinander schob und damit mehr Licht von der aufgehenden Sonne in ihr Zimmer hereinließ. Oscar drehte sich auf den Rücken und saß dann auf. Eine leichte Übelkeit kroch in ihr hoch und sie bemühte sich, sie sofort zu verdrängen, ohne sich dabei ihre Hand auf den Bauch zu legen oder ihren Mund zu verdecken. Es würde gleich vergehen, wie jeden Morgen wenn sie wach wurde. Die Ereignisse von Gestern geisterten nur so in ihrem Kopf.

Sophie befestigte die Vorhänge mit einem Band zusammen und drehte sich um. „Oh, guten Morgen, Lady Oscar! Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Guten Morgen, Sophie." Oscar schlug die Decke hoch, ließ ihre Füße von der Bettkante herab und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe. Und wie erwartet, ließ die Übelkeit langsam nach. „Ich habe gut geschlafen", sagte sie nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß und stand auf. Um Sophie nicht noch länger anschauen zu müssen, ging sie zu ihrer Waschschüssel und begann wie gewohnt mit der Morgenwäsche. Sie konnte einfach die alte Frau nicht länger ansehen und ihr dabei verheimlichen, dass sie bald Urgroßmutter werden würde.

„Ein Bote war vor einer Stunde hier und sagte, dass Ihre Majestät wünscht, Euch zu sehen", teilte ihr Sophie mit, während sie das Bettzeug zusammenlegte. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung von den mulmigen Gefühlen, die in ihrem Schützling gerade herrschten.

Oscar beendete ihre Wäsche und griff nach dem Handtuch. „Ist Andre schon wach?", fragte sie ihre einstige Kinderfrau ausdruckslos.

„Er nimmt gerade ein Frühstück in der Küche, Lady Oscar", antwortete Sophie, ohne sich von ihrer Arbeit abbringen zu lassen.

Oscar suchte nach dem Abtrocknen gleich nach ihren frischen Sachen und zog sich schnell an. Dann kam die Uniform dran. „Wenn er fertig ist, sag ihm, dass er mein Pferd satteln soll. Ich reite gleich zur Königin."

Sophie richtete noch die Überdecke auf dem Bett und wandte sich dann ihrem Schützling zu. „Wollt Ihr nicht zuerst auch etwas essen, Lady Oscar? Ich habe für Euch schon etwas mitgebracht. Es steht auf dem Tisch in Eurem Salon."

„Ich danke dir, Sophie." Oscar marschierte aus ihrem Bettzimmer in den Salon und knöpfte auf dem Weg ihre rote Uniformjacke zu. Sie mied weiterhin, Sophie anzusehen - das schlechte Gewissen nagte noch mehr an ihr.

Sophie schüttelte über dieses Verhalten nur bestürzt den Kopf. Wie sehr wünschte sie, dass Oscar den Ratschlag ihrer Mutter angenommen und lieber den mehrmonatigen Hausarrest gewählt hätte, als die Verbannung für ein Jahr. Madame de Jarjayes hatte es gut mit ihrer Tochter gemeint, aber Oscar würde das nie annehmen. Warum musste sie nur wie ein Mann erzogen werden?! Und warum zog sie die Verbannung dem Hausarrest vor? Das verstand Sophie nicht. Ihr Schützling tat ihr leid. Sie hätte ihr gerne die schweren Bürden und Pflichten erspart, die man ihr stets aufs Neue auferlegte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es unmöglich war. Es war zu spät etwas an der Erziehung ändern zu können - sie hatte sich viel zu tief in Oscar eingegraben und war nicht mehr auslöschbar. Wenigstens stand Andre ihr immer zur Seite und würde sie in die Verbannung begleiten. Sophie seufzte wehmütig, als sie Oscars Salon verließ und in Richtung der Küche ging.

Obwohl Sophie zu Andre immer streng war, liebte sie ihn dennoch wie ihr eigenes Kind. Ihr armer Enkel! Schon zu oft hatte sie seine flüchtigen Blicke bemerkt, wenn er Oscar ansah und wenn er sich dabei unbeobachtet fühlte. Eine verborgene Liebe und Zuneigung lag darin, die nur sie, seine Großmutter, wahrzunehmen schien. Andre hatte schon einmal abgestritten, dass er etwas für Oscar empfand. Sie war seine Freundin, mit der von Klein an aufwuchs, war seine Begründung damals. Er belog damit nicht nur seine Mitmenschen, sondern auch sich selbst. Und Oscar würde niemals seine Gefühle bemerken, geschweige denn erwidern. Zu sehr war sie durch ihre Erziehung kühl und unnahbar geworden. Sophie taten alle beide von ganzem Herzen leid. Aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, außer zuzusehen, wie ihr Enkel und ihr Schützling sich selbst ahnungslos zu Grunde richteten.

Ihre Majestät die Königin bat Oscar sofort in ihren Salon und scheuchte alle ihre Hofdamen hinaus. „Habt Ihr Euch gut ausgeruht?", wollte Marie Antoinette danach von ihr als erstes wissen.

„Danke, Majestät", sagte Oscar aufrichtig und offen: „Mein Vater hat mir noch gestern Euren Auftrag mitgeteilt."

„So schnell?" Das überraschte Marie Antoinette wirklich: „Ich hoffe, meine Entscheidung hat Euch nicht allzu sehr zugesetzt?"

„Keineswegs, Majestät. Ich habe die Hintergründe sehr wohl verstanden und bin Euch meinen Dank schuldig." Oscar versuchte dabei sachlich zu bleiben und ihre undurchschaubare Haltung zu wahren. Niemand sollte merken, was wirklich in ihr vorging: Durcheinander, Zwiespalt und Mutterglück waren nur einige ihrer Gefühle.

„Keine Ursache, Oscar. Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen", teilte ihr Marie Antoinette vertraulich mit. Sie saßen wie gestern auf einem Sofa und einander zugewandt. „Und ich verlange von Euch natürlich nicht, dass Ihr in Eurem Zustand durch ganz Frankreich herumfahrt."

Oscar nutzte nun die Möglichkeit, um ihr die Fragen zu stellen, die sie seit gestern plagten: „Habt Ihr etwa einen bestimmten Ort in Aussicht?"

„Das nicht, Oscar. Aber ich empfehle Euch in den Süden des Landes zu fahren. An der Küste zum Mittelmeer und an der Grenze zu Spanien gibt es ein Port und die Menschen dort sind freundlich, habe ich gehört. Das ist ein von der Welt abgeschiedener Ort, aber mit Gasthäusern, einer Kirche und Wohnräumen, die Ihr mieten könnt. Am besten kauft Ihr ein Haus, das ist günstiger. Ich gebe Euch eine Urkunde mit, dass Ihr das tun dürft", erzählte Marie Antoinette in einem so gradlinigen Redefluss, dass Oscar nicht dazu kam, etwas zu erwidern. „An welchem Tag beabsichtigt Ihr genau abzureisen?", fragte die Königin anschließend.

„Das... weiß ich noch nicht genau...", meinte Oscar betroffen: „Vielleicht spätestens übermorgen..."

Marie Antoinette nickte ihr unmerklich zu, als hätte sie die Antwort schon erwartet. „Kommt dann morgen noch einmal zu mir und Ihr bekommt die Urkunde. Und auch die anderen Sachen, die Ihr gebrauchen könnt."

„Eure Majestät!", unterbrach sie Oscar ungewollt. Das war ihr ein wenig zu viel der guten Fürsorge. „Ich bitte Euch, Ihr habt schon genug für mich getan."

„Was redet Ihr, Oscar?!" Beinahe empört riss Marie Antoinette ihre Augen auf, aber sogleich beruhigte sie sich wieder. Sie müsste eigentlich wissen, wie Oscar ist und dass sie niemals die Hilfe von anderen annehmen würde. Vielleicht war es in dieser Hinsicht von Vorteil, Königin zu sein. So konnte Oscar ihr nicht widersprechen und sie konnte ihre Freundin somit helfen. „Das ist noch das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, liebste Oscar. Ihr seid doch so ein wunderbarer Mensch!"

„Ihr macht mich verlegen, Majestät...", gestand Oscar etwas kleinlaut.

„Euch verlegen?" Marie Antoinette schmunzelte. Oscar in Verlegenheit zu bringen, war praktisch unmöglich. Sie war aber auch nachsichtig mit ihr. „Nun gut, Oscar. Ich werde Euch nicht mehr verlegen machen."

Oscar atmete erleichtert auf. Noch mehr Mildtätigkeit hätte sie nicht ertragen können. Sie hatte eigentlich, während ihres langjährigen Dienstes im Königshaus, selbst ein kleines Vermögen angehäuft. Und das würde ihr sogar mehr als für ein Jahr reichen. Marie Antoinette stellte ihr diesbezüglich zwar weitere Fragen, aber ohne nähere Angaben: „Sagt mir, Oscar, habt Ihr schon Eure zusätzlichen Begleitungen auserwählt?"

„Das noch nicht, Majestät, aber ich habe da schon welche im Sinn."

„Und sind sie vertrauenswürdig?"

„Ja, das sind sie."

„Das ist sehr gut, Oscar..." Marie Antoinette holte tief Luft. Die nächste Frage würde Oscar bestimmt sehr treffen, aber das musste auch geklärt werden. Bedächtig und vorsichtig senkte Marie Antoinette ihre Stimme: „Ist unter diesen Auserwählten auch ein junges, kinderloses Ehepaar?"

„Schon möglich..." Oscar bekam langsam ein ungutes Gefühl. Diese Fragerei kam ihr merkwürdig vor. Sie wagte eine Gegenfrage: „Darf ich erfahren, weshalb Ihr das wissen möchtet?"

„Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, Oscar..." Marie Antoinette wirkte im nächsten Moment unsicher und ihre Finger umfassten kräftiger den geschlossenen Fächer in ihrem Schoss. Sie wollte Oscar nicht verletzen und wagte es kaum, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „...habt Ihr schon darüber nachgedacht, was aus dem Kleinen werden wird, wenn Ihr aus der Verbannung zurückkehrt?"

Oscar traf das wie ein harter Schlag aus heiterem Himmel! Nein, das hatte sie nicht! Ihre Hand legte sich mechanisch auf ihren Bauch. Die Königin hatte ihr noch eine weitere Tatsache offenbart, auf die sie zu spät gekommen wäre! Das Kind an einem geheimen Ort auf die Welt zu bringen könnte noch durchgehen. Aber mit ihm nach Hause zurückzukehren wäre reiner Selbstmord! Für das Kind und Andre ebenso! Bei der Vorstellung, was man mit ihnen machen würde, zog sich ihr Brustkorb schmerzlich zusammen! Ihr Herz blutete, zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Sie durfte das nicht zulassen! Sie musste es verhindern! Ihr fiel das junge Ehepaar als Begleitung ein. Die Königin hatte also auch daran gedacht und sie vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder fliegt sie auf, oder überlässt das Kind dem genannten Ehepaar! Wie grausam! Ihr eigenes Kind! So oder so würde es einer ungewissen Zukunft ausgesetzt sein! Und Andre? Was würde aus ihm? Würde er sie nach dem überhaupt noch lieben können? Wenn nicht, dann hatte sie es verdient! Was hatte sie nur getan?! Sie hatte ihr eigenes Schicksal geändert und das war jetzt die Strafe dafür! „Niemals werde ich es abgeben!", knurrte sie erstickt und schlug sich wuchtig mit der Faust gegen ihre Kniescheibe. In ihrem Gesicht stand hilflose Wut geschrieben und in ihren Augen sammelten sich die Tränen.

„Oscar..." Die besorgte Stimme von Marie Antoinette drang zu ihr wie aus weiterer Ferne. „...wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich Euch weiterhelfen kann..."

„Ich bitte Euch, Majestät...", ließ Oscar sie nicht weitersprechen. Verächtlich fuhr sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Was war los mit ihr? Wo war ihre Disziplin und ihre Beherrschung? Lag es etwa an der Schwangerschaft, dass sie plötzlich so empfindlich geworden war? Sie rief sich zur Ordnung, schluckte ihre Gefühle herunter und wandte sich einigermaßen gefasst wieder an die Königin. „Ihr habt mir schon mehr geholfen, als ich es je zu erhoffen gewagt hätte... Überlasst die Sache von nun an bitte mir, sonst kann ich von Euch nichts mehr annehmen..."

„Ich verstehe was Ihr meint, Oscar. In dieser Hinsicht habt Ihr Euch kaum verändert." Marie Antoinette versuchte ein gütiges Lächeln hervorzubringen. „Aber lasst mich sofort wissen, wenn etwas passiert ist oder Ihr in Schwierigkeiten seid."

„In Ordnung, Majestät", versprach ihr Oscar offen und wünschte sich weit fort zu sein. Am liebsten, an einem anderen Ende der Welt.

Andre war seit dem Morgen mies gelaunt und verstimmt. Er verstand Oscar nicht mehr. Und er konnte sie nicht ausfragen, wie er sich das eigentlich vorgenommen hatte!

„_Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?",_ hatte sie ihn im Stall nach dem Frühstuck gefragt, als er ihr Pferd sattelte.

„_Jederzeit, Oscar",_ hatte er sich bereitwillig zur Verfügung gestellt.

„_Reite nach Paris und frage Alain, ob wir uns heute Abend bei ihm treffen können. Wenn er zustimmt, dann bitte Rosalie und Bernard zu ihm. Ich habe etwas mitzuteilen und eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Es geht dabei um die Forderungen der Königin. Während du im Paris bist, gehe ich zu ihr und spreche mit ihr." _

„_Das mit Alain kann ich für dich erledigen. Aber wieso willst du ohne mich zur Königin reiten?" _

„_Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihr", _hatte Oscar sich knapp geäußert und eine halbe Stunde später war sie fort, ohne ihm davon etwas zu sagen. Das hatte ihn missmutig gemacht. Nichtsdestotrotz erfüllte er ihr den Gefallen und ritt nach Paris. Zuerst zu Alain, dann zu Bernard. Bei allen beiden schilderte er die gestrige Ereignisse und bekam fast die gleiche Antwort:

„_Was hast du von der Königin erwartet, mein Freund?",_ hatte ihm Alain abfällig anvertraut: _„Du brauchst sie nur schief anzusehen, dann gilt das schon als Unverschämtheit und Beleidigung! Ich bewundere den Mut deiner Frau, aber sie sollte vorsichtiger sein! Das hätte ins Auge gehen können! An deiner Stelle würde ich sie überreden, den Dienst am Hofe zu quittieren! Vielleicht schaffst du es, ihr das in dem Jahr der Verbannung weiszumachen?! Wenn du überhaupt dazu kommst. Ihr werdet sicherlich anderweitig miteinander beschäftigt sein. Aber eines sage ich dir, Kumpel: Ihr könnt jederzeit zu uns kommen! Das heißt auch heute Abend!"_ Madame de Soisson und Diane hatten noch zusätzlich seine Aussage bekräftigt.

Andre begab sich danach zu Bernard und Rosalie, die er glücklicherweise noch zuhause angetroffen hatte. Auch ihnen hatte er die Ereignisse von gestern erzählt und sie waren sofort bereit, sich heute Abend bei Alain einzufinden.

„_Arme Lady Oscar! Ich werde euch natürlich begleiten",_ hatte Rosalie mitfühlend gemeint und Bernard stand mit seiner Meinung auch nicht hinter dem Berg: _„Ich komme natürlich auch mit! Ich kann zwar Aristokraten nicht sonderlich ausstehen, aber Lady Oscar ist eine Ausnahme. Sie ist ganz anders als die Ihresgleichen. Ich bewundere ihren Mut und verstehe nicht, was sie am Hofe noch will?! Wenn ihr Herz für uns einfache Bürger schlägt, dann soll sie das königliche Garderegiment verlassen und das Leben einer ganz normalen Frau führen. Deiner Frau, Andre! Das solltest du ihr begreiflich machen. Sie ist einfach zu schade für diese hochnäsigen Höflinge und die verschwendungssüchtige Königin." _

Andre hatte seinem Freund zugestimmt weil dieser Recht hatte. Aber er konnte ihm wiederum nicht sagen, dass Oscar bis zum bitteren Ende bei der Königin bleiben würde. Erst wenn all ihre Versuche gescheitert sein werden und die Volksaufstände losbrechen würden, erst dann würde sie die Seiten wechseln. Und er würde sie bei allem unterstützen, egal was Bernard oder Alain ihm empfehlen. Er wusste ja genauso gut wie sie, was die Zukunft für Frankreich parat halten würde, wenn sie frühzeitig aufgeben würden. Aber das durfte er seinen Freunden keineswegs verraten.

Nach dem Besuch bei Bernard und Rosalie ritt Andre nach Hause. Es war bereits Mittagszeit, aber Oscar war noch nicht zurück. Er merkte das schon am Fehlen ihres Pferdes im Stall. Also war sie noch bei der Königin. Andre sattelte sein Pferd ab. Langsam und ohne Eile.

Die Königin! Ihr Ruf beim Volk wurde von Tag zu Tag unbeliebter. Nachdem sie Oscar auf so eine unverschämte Art und Weise verbannt hatte, bekam auch er Zweifel an ihr. Und noch dazu diese absurden Forderungen! Seine Frau hatte es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden! Nun gut, die Verbannung an sich hatte auch Vorzüge. Sie würden ein ganzes Jahr lang mehr Zeit füreinander haben - aber trotzdem! Und er würde Oscar schon noch einmal gerne in einem Kleid sehen, aber nicht auf diese erzwungene Art! Und was sollte die Sache mit der Kutsche? Oscar war eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin!

Andre verstand das Verhalten der Königin nicht. Irgendwie passte das nicht zu ihr. Sie war doch sonst gutherzig, besonders zu Oscar! Auch von ihrem früheren Leben kannte er sie nicht anders. Oder ging Oscar diesmal doch ein wenig zu weit und Marie Antoinette zeigte nun ihr wahres Gesicht, von dem Oscar nie etwas geahnt hätte? Andre wünschte er wäre dabei gewesen, um zu wissen, was zwischen der Königin und Oscar vorgefallen war! Oscar redete ja nicht darüber! Und ihr Vater hatte sich gestern auch nur knapp geäußert...

Andre ließ sein abgesatteltes Pferd in die Box und versorgte es mit Wasser und Futter. Er merkte nicht, wie die große Tür zum Stall aufging und Oscar mit ihrem Schimmel herein trat. Erst ihre Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen: „Andre?" Er verließ überstürzt die Box, doch sie stand schon direkt davor. „Warst du schon in Paris oder wolltest du gerade dorthin aufbrechen?" Sie versuchte ein nettes Lächeln hochzuziehen, aber es war ein falsches Lächeln. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, so, als hätte sie geweint.

„Ich war schon in Paris", sagte er gelassen, wobei ihm ihr Anblick das Herz zerriss. „Und ich habe alles erledigt. Heute Abend erwartet uns Alain bei sich. Bernard und Rosalie werden auch da sein."

„Das ist gut. Ich..." Oscar schniefte. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie ihn nicht mehr ansehen und senkte niedergeschlagen ihren Blick. „...ich gehe mich umziehen. Sattle bitte mein Pferd auch ab. Dann kannst du mir das Mittag in meinen Salon bringen und mit mir zusammen essen." Sie ließ abrupt die Zügel los, wandte sich ab und lief mit hängenden Schultern hinaus.

„Oscar!", rief Andre aus voller Kehle, aber sie überhörte ihn und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Etwas plagte sie, das hatte er ihr deutlich angesehen! Aber was war nur los mit ihr?! Was hatte die Königin ihr schon wieder gesagt?! Das musste er sofort erfahren! Er konnte doch nicht mit ansehen, wie seine Liebe sich quälte! In Hast sattelte er auch ihr Pferd ab und versorgte es, bevor er in die Küche eilte und seiner Großmutter beim Anrichten des Mittagessens für Oscar half.


	36. Chapter 36 - Geständnis

Oscar konnte sich selbst kaum noch ertragen. Nach dem Gespräch mit der Königin war sie ziellos durch die Gegend geritten, bis ihr Pferd an einem See Halt machte. Es war der See nicht weit von ihrem Anwesen. Sie hatte ihr Pferd alleine tränken lassen und dabei im Sattel stumme Tränen vergossen. Für das Kind, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trug. Es würde bei fremden Menschen aufwachsen, das hatte sie beschlossen. Wie niederträchtig! Oscar wäre am liebsten noch einmal durch unzählige Gewehrkugeln gestorben, als solch eine Abscheulichkeit durchzuführen! Aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Die Königin hatte es für sie so ausgedacht und dem würde sie folgen. Andre würde ihr das sicherlich niemals verzeihen. Trotz all seiner Liebe zu ihr, würde er sich höchstwahrscheinlich von ihr abwenden und sie niemals mehr in seiner Nähe ertragen können...

Vielleicht würde sich Rosalie dem kleinen Wesen annehmen, was allerdings keinen Unterschied für Oscar machte. Es gab auch andere Möglichkeiten: Sie konnte mit dem Kind nach Hause kommen und ihrer Familie die Wahrheit auf den Tisch legen. Das würde sie aber alle umbringen! Wenn sie Glück haben würden, würden sie mit dem Leben davonkommen und fliehen können. Oder sie konnten gleich nach der Geburt des Kindes Frankreich verlassen und in einem fremden Land ein neues Leben zu dritt beginnen. Aber Oscar konnte auf keinen Fall ihre Heimat verlassen! Sie wurde in Frankreich geboren, war hier aufgewachsen und würde auch hier sterben, falls die Revolution losbrechen würde. Wenn nicht, dann würde sie die Tuberkulose zu Grunde richten. Sie musste das alles mit allen Mitteln verhindern und das hieß, sie konnte ihr Land nicht verlassen und die Menschen, die sie liebte und schätzte, im Stich lassen!

Oscar hatte die Tränen getrocknet, die Zügel an sich genommen und war nach Hause geritten. Im Stall traf sie auf Andre. Wie er sie angesehen hatte! So liebevoll und umsorgt, aber das hatte ihr noch mehr geschmerzt. Sie hatte ihn alleine gelassen, konnte ihm nicht länger ins Gesicht sehen. Aber das würde sie früher oder später tun müssen! Vor ihm konnte und wollte sie die Wahrheit nicht verbergen. In ihrem Zimmer hatte sie sich ihrer Uniform entledigt; eine bequeme Hose, ein Hemd und eine Langweste angezogen und wartete nun mit plagenden Gewissensbissen auf ihn.

Etwa eine Stunde später kam Andre herein, durchquerte ihren Salon und stellte das Tablett mit der Mittagssuppe und dem Brot für sie beide auf dem Tisch ab. Oscar hatte keinen Appetit, aber sie würde essen. Für das Kind.

Andre fand seine Frau nicht in ihrem Salon oder im Kaminzimmer, sondern auf ihrem Bett. Sie trug ihre bequemen Sachen und saß mit angezogenen Knien auf ihrer Bettdecke. Sie hatte die Arme um ihre Beine geschlagen und ihr Gesicht zwischen den Kniescheiben vergraben. Andre sah nur ihren Scheitel und ihre blondgelockte Haarpracht, die ihre Schultern und Oberarme verhüllte. „Oscar?" Er trat vorsichtig an ihr Bett heran. „Ich habe das Essen für uns mitgebracht." Das war nicht das, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er wollte wissen, was mit ihr los war! Andre setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Oscar, was ist mit dir? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich gebe es nicht her!", erklang von ihr ein leises, ersticktes Murmeln: „Nein, niemals!"

„Was gibst du nicht her?", hakte Andre sanft nach, obwohl ihm das Herz schmerzte, sie in solch einer verlorenen Verfassung zu sehen.

Oscar hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an - verzweifelt und aussichtslos, was ihm noch mehr Kummer bereitete. „Andre, ich..." Ihre Stimme kippte wieder. Sie fand keinen richtigen Ausdruck, aber wenigstens hielt sie den Blick. Und er sah sie so an, wie vor kurzem im Stall. Das sanfte Grün seiner Augen brannte wie ein glühendes Feuer durch ihren Körper und trieb ihr neue Tränen in die Augen. Oscar versuchte noch, die verräterische Nässe zurückzuhalten, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen glasig schimmerten.

„Oscar, wenn du schweigst, dann kann ich nicht wissen, was dir fehlt!" Andre überwand die bisher gehaltene Grenze der Schicklichkeit und fuhr ihr sachte durch das Haar an der Schläfe. Seine Finger streiften an ihrer Wange und verharrten dann unter ihrem Kinn. „Liebes, bitte, sage doch etwas! Ist es wegen der Verbannung? Was hat die Königin noch von dir verlangt? Ich verstehe sie sowieso nicht! Wie kann sie dir so etwas antun? Ich dachte ihr seid Freunde!"

„Das sind wir", meinte Oscar verstockt und schluckte den bitteren Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter. Sie genoss die Wärme seiner Hand und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob das das letzte Mal sein würde. Würde er sich von ihr abwenden, wenn er erfährt, welches Schicksal ihrem gemeinsamen Kind bevorstand? Er wusste noch nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt Vater würde! Aber wie sollte sie ihm das beibringen, ohne ihm die Vorfreude auf sein Vaterglück zu zerstören?! Das würde nicht gehen! Sie musste es ihm sagen – er hatte ein Anrecht darauf! Oscar atmete tief ein und aus. „Ihre Majestät hat das getan, um mich zu schützen, Andre... Um uns zu schützen."

Andre bemerkte die anlaufenden Tränen in ihren sonst so wunderschönen, himmelblauen Augen und das jagte ihm einen messerscharfen Stich durch den Brustkorb. Warum sagte sie ihm nicht endlich, was mit ihr los war?! Ihr Leid war doch auch seines! Ihr Kinn zitterte und ihre Lippen zogen sich zu einem Strich zusammen. Sachte und hauchzart fuhr er mit seinem Daumen darüber. Und obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, versuchte er trotzdem den ruhigen Ton in seiner Stimme beizubehalten. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wovon du sprichst, Oscar, meine Liebe."

Aber wie lange würde er sie noch seine Liebe nennen? Oscar musste wieder bitter schlucken. „Mein Geliebter...", hauchte sie kaum hörbar und mit leicht zittriger Stimme: „Es fällt mir schwer das zu erklären..."

„Also gut!" Andre gab erneut auf. Vorerst! Er fand noch einen kleinen Ausweg: „Weißt du was?! Wir gehen jetzt gemeinsam essen und danach versucht du es noch einmal."

„Das ist ein guter Vorschlag." Oscar war ihm dankbar für die Nachsicht mit ihr, aber auch nach dem Mittagessen gelang es ihr nicht. Ihr Zuhause schien der falsche Ort dafür zu sein.

Andre übte sich auch weiterhin in Geduld. Oscar spielte am Klavier während er den Tisch abräumte und das Geschirr in die Küche trug. Er bedrängte sie nicht, ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine und half stattdessen seiner Großmutter oder anderen Bediensteten im Haushalt.

Bei ihnen gab es nur ein Gesprächsthema: Die Verbannung von Lady Oscar, wie sie das aufnahm und was die Königin sich dabei gedacht haben mochte?! Andre gab darauf nur einsilbige Antworten, da er selber kaum eine Ahnung davon hatte. Er versuchte nicht allzu sehr in den Gesprächen mitzuwirken. Nur wenn man ihn ausfragte. Denn schließlich war er der beste Freund von Lady Oscar, wuchs mit ihr auf und fuhr mit ihr in die Verbannung. Seine Großmutter ermahnte ihn streng, auf sie gut aufzupassen, sonst bekäme er es mit ihr zu tun!

„Selbstverständlich werde ich auf Oscar achtgeben", schwor Andre von sich überzeugt und verdrehte insgeheim die Augen. Natürlich würde er auf Oscar aufpassen! Immerhin war sie seit zwei Wochen seine rechtmäßig angetraute Ehefrau und sie liebten sich schon seit vier Jahren!

Oscar kam irgendwann aus ihrem Zimmer, machte Andre ausfindig und bat ihn, die Pferde zu satteln. Sie wollte mit ihm an den See ausreiten und dann nach Paris aufbrechen. Andre war erleichtert, dass sie sich wenigstens gefangen hatte und nicht mehr so bedrückt aussah. Sie setzte sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf. Ob echt oder vorgegaukelt, war ihm nicht von Bedeutung. Wenn sie unter sich sein würden, würde sie vor ihm schon nicht ihre Gefühle verbergen.

Am Nachmittag ritten Oscar und Andre den See entlang und dem Wind entgegen. Sie atmeten die frische Luft ein und aus, beobachteten den trällernden Schwarm von Vögeln am kaum bewölkten Himmelsgrund. Sie ließen das leise Rauschen des Windes in den Baumkronen auf sich wirken und spürten die wärmende Sonnenstrahlen auf sich. Das war ihr gemeinsamer Ort, an dem sie sich abgeschieden und unbeobachtet fühlten. Die fahrbare Straße lag weit von hier entfernt und sie fühlten sich hier, in dieser unberührten Natur, immer wohl.

Oscar zügelte unvermittelt ihr Pferd und wartete, bis Andre seinen Braunen neben ihr auch anhielt. Sie hatte sich die Worte bis hierher zusammengelegt und sah verträumt vor sich in die Ferne. „In unserem früheren Leben, in der Nacht nach deinem Ableben, irrte ich durch die Gassen von Paris...", begann sie ruhig und klar zu sprechen: „...ich dachte an dich und sah dabei eine Illusion, ein Trugbild von mir und dir... Wir sind die Küste auf meinem Pferd entlang geritten und ich hörte unser fröhliches Gelächter. Ich saß vor dir, du hattest mich in deinen Armen gehalten und wir waren glücklich..."

„Oscar..." Andre betrachtete angetan ihr seitliches Profil und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum sie wieder im vergangenen Leben schwebte. Sie sollte lieber ihm ihr Kummer offenbaren. Oder brauchte sie dafür etwa noch mehr Zeit? Vielleicht aber wollte sie aus der Illusion Wirklichkeit werden lassen und deswegen erzählte sie ihm davon? Gut möglich. Sie sprach doch meistens in Rätseln. Und andererseits, mit ihr auf einem Pferd zu reiten, hörte sich nicht übel an. Andre verzog ein verwegenes Lächeln, um seine Frau etwas aufzumuntern: „...wenn du möchtest, meine liebste Oscar, steige ich gerne zu dir in den Sattel und wir reiten gemeinsam um den See herum, so, wie in deiner Illusion."

„Gerne, aber zuvor muss ich dir etwas Wichtiges gestehen...", sagte Oscar halblaut. Der erste Schritt war nun endlich getan. Jetzt musste Oscar ihren Satz nur noch zu Ende bringen. Obwohl es ihr immer noch schwer fiel und sie Angst hatte, was danach folgen würde. Sehr eigenartig! Sie scheute doch sonst keine Herausforderungen! Nun, es ging diesmal nicht nur um sie... Oscar sammelte ihren ganzen Mut, senkte ihren Blick und zog ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. „Andre... ich bin... du wirst..." Nein, so ging das nicht! Sie sollte es mit einer anderen Formulierung versuchen! „Andre, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich..."

„Eine Überraschung?" Andre war im nächsten Augenblick verdattert. Er konnte nicht anders, als seine Frau schief von der Seite anzusehen. Warum machte sie das? Könnte es sein, dass es etwas mit ihrem Kummer zu tun hatte? Oder hatte sie etwa ihr Versprechen vergessen? Wenn es so war, dann musste er sie daran erinnern und diesmal würde er die Überraschung nicht annehmen, egal was es sein würde! „Oscar, du hast mir versprochen: Keine Überraschungen mehr!"

Oscar sah zu ihm auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Beiderseits eindringlich und musternd. „Ich kann nichts dafür!", rechtfertigte sich Oscar sogleich unschuldig: „Du hast es verschuldet!" Sie legte eine Hand zart auf ihren Bauch und schaute darauf. Ihre blonden Locken umrahmten sogleich ihr Gesicht und Andre sah nur die Kontur ihrer Augen, der Nasenspitze und das rot ihrer Lippen. Der Moment der Offenbarung war gekommen. Oscar atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Sie war jetzt bereit, sich der Tatsache zu stellen, egal welche Folgen es auf sich ziehen würde: „Die Überraschung ist hier, Andre. In mir. Sie wächst und entwickelt sich unter meinem Herzen."

Zuerst verstand sie Andre nicht so recht, aber gleich darauf traf es ihn wie ein Schlag! Schon alleine ihre Hand auf dem Bauch müsste für ihn einleuchtend sein! Und jetzt auch noch ihre Worte dazu! Eine Überraschung, die durch ihn entstand und die sie nun unter ihrem Herzen trug, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Ein Kind! Sein Kind! Für Andre begann sich die Welt vor seinen Augen zu drehen. Die Erkenntnis, dass er Vater werden würde, lähmte ihm das Denken und machte ihn augenblicklich bewegungsunfähig. Wie ein gefällter Baum kippte er aus dem Sattel und landete im Gras. Den Aufprall nahm er kaum wahr. Er musste erstmal die Neuigkeit verdauen, die in ihm alles auf den Kopf stellte und ihn beschwipst machte.

Ein ihm allzu vertrautes, umsorgtes Gesicht schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Er hatte schon zuvor ihren Schreckenslaut vernommen. Nun sah er ihre blaue Augen, zartlinigen Gesichtszüge und ihre blutroten, süßen Lippen, die seinen Namen formten: „Andre! Ist dir etwas passiert?" Ihre Hände betasteten feinfühlig seine Stirn und seine Wangen. „Sag doch bitte etwas!"

„Oscar...", hauchte er leise und versuchte sich mit Hilfe seiner Ellbogen hochzuziehen. Oscar griff ihm unter den Arm, stützte seinen Rücken und half ihm dabei. Dann saßen sie im gelbgrünen Gras, hielten sich die Hände und sahen sich lange an. „Ist es wahr?", unterbrach Andre als erster die Stille. Er wirkte noch etwas benommen, aber seine Augen glitzerten vor Freude.

Oscar bestätigte ihm das mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken. „Ich habe das selbst erst gestern erfahren."

„Erfahren?" Andre schaute verwundert und gleichzeitig besorgt drein. Hieß das etwa, dass noch eine dritte Person davon wusste? „Von wem erfahren, Oscar?"

„Von Ihrer Majestät." Oscar ließ seine Hände los, setzte sich neben ihn und erzählte alles. Dabei zog sie ein Bein an sich, vergrub ihre Finger in die weiche Erde und sah auf die rollenden Wellen des Sees vor ihr in unmittelbarer Nähe.

Andre wurde derweilen einiges klar: Die Königin hatte das alles klug ausgedacht und wollte Oscar nur vom Schlimmsten bewahren! Daher die Verbannung und merkwürdigen Forderungen, die ihm jetzt viel verständlicher erschienen! Er schämte sich beinahe für sein schnelles Vorurteil gegenüber Ihrer Majestät.

Oscar beendete an dem Punkt, dass sie morgen die schriftliche Genehmigung für den Kauf eines Hauses im Süden Frankreichs von Marie Antoinette bekommen und ein paar gewöhnliche Umstandskleider abholen würde. Das würde im Hintergrund geschehen, ohne dass es jemand merkte. Oscar traute sich nicht, ihren Mann anzusehen. Sie schaute weiterhin trübsinnig auf die dunkle Oberfläche des Sees und wartete auf das Urteil ihres Geliebten.

Andre hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und konnte sein Vaterglück noch immer kaum fassen. Er und Oscar würden ein Kind bekommen und eine Familie werden! Zeitgleich begriff er, dass das auch Gefahren mit sich brachte und ihm fiel Oscars Verhalten am heutigen Mittag wieder ein: _„Ich gebe es nicht her! ... Nein, niemals!",_ hatte sie auf ihrem Bett erstickt und aufgelöst gemurmelt. Meinte sie etwa das Kind? Andre schluckte bangen Herzens. Er begriff auf Anhieb alles, ohne dass Oscar es ihm genauer erklären brauchte. Das Familienglück entschwand ihm vor den Augen und füllte sich mit Zorn. Diese Welt war ungerecht und grausam! Wieso wurden sie wiedergeboren, wenn ihnen das zweite Leben, abgesehen von der erwiderten Liebe, auch noch solch ein Leid bescherte!

Oscar stand wortlos auf und ging auf ihr Pferd zu. Mit hängenden Schultern - wie heute Mittag im Stall. Es quälte sie und zehrte an ihr, das sah Andre schon an ihrer Haltung und er fühlte mit ihr. Oscar blieb dicht bei ihrem Schimmel stehen, aber stieg nicht auf. Ihre Hände schlang sie um ihre Mitte und verharrte reglos. Sie rechnete nun mit dem, was sie die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es verkraften sollte, wenn er ihr seine Liebe entziehen würde. Es fröstelte sie und ein erdrückender Schmerz in ihrem Brustkorb raubte ihr beinahe die Luft zum Atmen. Sie hörte wie das Gras raschelte, als er sich erhob und sich ihr nährte. Dann spürte sie ihn dicht hinter sich und ihr Herz machte einen Satz.

Andre fasste sie an den Oberarmen und spürte sofort, wie angespannt sie war. Ihm war klar, dass es nicht an seiner Annäherung und Berührung lag. Nein, etwas anderes musste in ihr vorgehen. Das war ganz bestimmt wegen dem Kind. „Wir werden schon einen Ausweg finden, Liebste." Er wollte ihr Trost spenden; ihr beweisen, dass sie mit ihm immer rechnen konnte und dass er ihr in allen Sachen beistehen würde. Er würde sie nie im Leben verlassen, egal was geschehen würde. „Ich habe schon Bernard und Alain über deine Verbannung unterrichtet. Sie stehen alle hinter dir, Oscar. Sie werden uns nicht im Stich lassen. Das haben sie mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben."

Oscar spürte die vertraute Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, auf ihrem Rücken. Die Furcht, dass er sich von ihr abwenden könnte, wich langsam von ihr. Wie gerne würde sie sich an ihn lehnen und in seinen starken Armen alles vergessen. Aber das ging nicht. Es war noch nicht alles geklärt. „Sie wissen aber nichts von dem Kind", sagte sie leise und schluchzte verhallend.

„Dann werden wir es ihnen sagen. Gemeinsam ist es doch viel leichter nach einer Lösung zu suchen."

Das klang vielversprechend, hoffnungsvoll und ermunternd. Oscar drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und sah Andre mit feuchten Wimpern ins Gesicht. Nein, er würde sie niemals verlassen! Wie konnte sie nur daran zweifeln? Erneut bewies er ihr, wie stark und unendlich seine Liebe zu ihr war. „Andre, ich..."

„Sag nichts, wir werden das schon schaffen", unterbrach er sie sanft. Eine Hand legte er ihr an die Wange, die andere schob er ihr auf ihren Bauch und zog sein Gesicht zu ihr. „Ich werde es auch niemals hergeben! Wir werden zusammen für es kämpfen."

„Andre..." Oscar war den Tränen nahe. Seine Worte überwältigten sie, gaben ihr die nötige Kraft und neuen Mut. Sie umschloss fest seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und gab sich seinem innigen Kuss hin. Es war erlösend und wohltuend. Ihre Liebe überdauerte alle Gefahren und jedes Leid. Sie bedeckte alles mit dem schönen Gefühl der Wonne, der Geborgenheit und ließ alles um sich herum vergessen.

Andre löste den Kuss auf. „Und jetzt...", sagte er liebevoll: „...steigen wir auf dein Pferd, reiten entlang des Sees und denken nicht daran, was passieren könnte."

„Ja, das wäre schön", erwiderte Oscar und ein reines Lächeln huschte über ihre Mundwinkel.

Andre half ihr in den Sattel und stieg dann selber hinter ihr auf. Sie saß seitlich, er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt gleichzeitig sie und die Zügeln fest. Er ließ das Pferd gemütlichen Ganges antraben, sie lehnte sich an ihn und gemeinsam genossen sie den Ausritt, wie in der Illusion aus ihrem früheren Leben.


	37. Chapter 37 - Aussprache

Der schöne Nachmittag neigte sich dem Abend. Oscar und Andre ritten jetzt jeder auf seinem eigenen Pferd nach Paris. Ohne Hast erreichten sie die große Stadt und schlugen den Weg zu Alain ein. Rosalie und Bernard hatten sich schon bei ihm eingefunden. „Wie bei einer Verschwörung", dachten Oscar und Andre beim Betreten der Wohnung. Bernard, Rosalie und Diane schlürften an dem Tee, den Madame de Soisson ihnen reichte. Alain beliebte stehen zu bleiben und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, um alle am Tisch im Blickfeld zu haben. Nach einer knappen Begrüßung gesellten sich Oscar und Andre zu ihm.

„Wir wissen über Eure Verbannung Bescheid", begann Bernard sogleich aufgeschlossen mit dem Gespräch: „Andre hat es uns heute Vormittag mitgeteilt. Rosalie und ich sind bereit Euch zu begleiten, Lady Oscar. Aber wollt Ihr die Sache wirklich auf Euch beruhen lassen? Ich meine, Ihr steht schon so lange treu in den Diensten Ihrer Majestät und sie behandelt Euch wie einen gemeinen Verbrecher!"

„Bernard..." Oscar ließ ihn nicht weitersprechen. Seiner direkte Art war sie schon gewohnt, aber trotzdem behagte es ihr nicht. „So darfst du es nicht sagen ohne ohne Wahrheit zu kennen", erläuterte sie ihm betont sachlich. „Ihre Majestät macht es, um mich vor dem Hofstaat in Sicherheit zu wissen."

„In Sicherheit?" Bernard verstand sie nicht und zog streng seine Augenbrauen zusammen: „Lady Oscar! Ihr nehmt sie auch noch in Schutz?! Was ist los mit Euch? Seht Ihr denn nicht, dass sie Euch zu Grunde richtet?"

„Bernard!", ermahnte ihn nun auch Andre, zum Schutz seiner Frau: „Oscar hat Recht, mit dem was sie sagt! Die Königin will uns nur helfen!"

„Deine Fürsprache in allen Ehren, aber du täuschst dich, Kumpel!", spie Alain neben ihm zischend aus: „Denke daran, was ich dir heute gesagt habe: Man kann der Königin nicht trauen! Du siehst doch selbst, was sie mit deiner Frau anstellt!"

Oscar hielt es nicht länger aus. Ihr hitziges Temperament schoss ihr sogleich kochend durch das Blut. „Schluss damit!", donnerte sie barsch den beiden Männern dazwischen: „Du und Bernard verdreht mir noch alles!"

Alain verstummte wie auf Befehl und Bernard sah sie verständnislos an. Die Damen am Tisch erschraken und Andre flüsterte Oscar beschwichtigend von der Seite zu: „Bitte rege dich nicht auf, Oscar. Denke an deinen Zustand."

Mechanisch legte sich Oscar ihre Hand auf den Bauch. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. „Du hast recht", sagte sie im nächsten Moment etwas versöhnlicher zu ihm und fasste sich mit freien Hand an die Stirn. „Ich darf mich nicht aufregen... Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist... Bitte entschuldigt..."

„Lady Oscar!" Rosalie sprang umsorgt vom Tisch auf und eilte schon zu ihr. „Geht es Euch nicht gut?" Sie berührte vorsichtig Oscar am Arm.

„Es geht schon, Rosalie..." Oscar atmete ruhiger. Der Blick in das reine und fürsorgliche Antlitz der jungen Frau, ließ sie zuversichtlicher werden. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich lieber hinsetzen..." Sie ließ sich von Rosalie an den Tisch geleiten.

„Was ist mit ihr los, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte Alain von Andre wissen, aber dieser folgte Oscar, ohne ihm zu antworten.

Diane rückte für Oscar einen Stuhl zurecht. Dankend nahm sie dies an und setzte sich gegenüber von Bernard und Rosalie. Andre blieb hinter ihr am Stuhl stehen und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern. Madame de Soisson stellte sogleich eine warme Tasse mit wohltuendem Tee vor ihr ab. „Der stärkt und beruhigt", erklärte sie ihr und ein wissendes Schmunzeln breitete sich auf ihrem alternden Gesicht aus. „Verzeiht die Frage, aber in welcher Woche seid Ihr schon angekommen?"

Oscar blinzelte verwirrt zu ihr. Madame de Soisson deutete mit einem Blick auf die Hand an ihrem Bauch und Oscar verstand. „Ich schätze seit unserer Vermählung...", äußerte sich Oscar überlegend: „Aber sagt, wie Ihr meinen Umstand herausgefunden habt? Ich habe das nämlich selbst bis gestern nicht gewusst. Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn die Königin mich nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte, wäre ich immer noch ahnungslos."

„Das kann durchaus passieren, weil es Euer erstes ist." Madame de Soisson setzte sich neben ihre Tochter und belächelte Oscar weiterhin gütig. Wie anders war doch diese adlige Frau im Vergleich zu vielen anderen aus ihrem Stand: Blaublütig geboren, erzogen wie ein Mann und dennoch behandelte sie all ihre Mitmenschen gleich und gerecht. Sie jagte keiner Macht nach, gab sich zufrieden mit dem was sie hatte und war keineswegs selbstgefällig. Lady Oscar war stets gutherzig zu ihren Freunden, half ihnen in schwierigen Zeiten und verhielt sich immer ungezwungen, wenn sie zu Besuch war. Schon am ersten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft hatte sie Madame de Soisson leid getan und mit den Jahren hatte sie sie ins Herz geschlossen. Und vielleicht war es genau das, dass sie anspornte, ihr beizustehen und auch zu helfen.

„Und ich habe das herausgefunden, weil ich selbst Mutter bin, Lady Oscar. Das war nicht schwer zu erraten. Ich erkenne die Anzeichen sehr wohl."

Oscar war verblüfft und gleichzeitig verwundert. Wie konnte es aber sein, dass ihre eigene Mutter nichts mitbekommen hatte? Und das, obwohl sie fünf Kinder hatte?! „Meiner Mutter ist aber nichts aufgefallen...", entfuhr es ihrem leicht geöffneten Mund.

„Ich vermute, da Eure Mutter mehr an der Seite Ihrer Majestät weilt, als zu Hause ist. Da könnte es sein, dass ihr Eure Umstände nicht aufgefallen sind." Madame de Soisson fand auch darauf eine plausible Erklärung: „Soweit ich weiß werden in Adelsfamilien die Kinder anders erzogen. Die Eltern überlassen sie den Lehrern und Kinderfrauen. Wohingegen wir, die einfachen Menschen, unsere Kinder selbst erziehen und sie immer an unserer Seite haben, bis sie alt genug sind, um auf ihren eigenen Füßen zu stehen."

Oscar kam nicht umhin, ihr bewundert zuzustimmen. Das wäre so durchaus möglich. Nicht, dass Madame de Jarjayes gefühlskalt wäre. Nein, sie war sogar eine nette und liebevolle Mutter. Sie sahen sich nur selten. Oscar war als Kommandant der königlichen Garde ständig unterwegs und ihre Mutter verbrachte als Hofdame der Königin kaum Zeit zu Hause oder mit ihr. Oscar konnte sich zusätzlich gut vorstellen, dass es auch daran lag, dass es keinen Grund für einen Verdacht gab. Einen Vorteil, den sie sich durch ihre Erziehung angeeignet hatte. In Anbetracht ihres jetzigen Umstandes, war es vielleicht sogar ein Segen. So würde ihre Mutter nicht darauf kommen, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. So, wie sie auch nicht darauf gekommen war, dass Oscar mit Andre eine heimliche Beziehung führte und mit ihm schon vermählt war. Das Gleiche galt auch für ihren Vater. Allerdings blieb da noch Sophie. Andres Großmutter war doch ihr einstiges Kindermädchen! Nun, vielleicht hatte die alte, gute Frau noch nichts bemerkt, weil die Schwangerschaft gerade erst in der Anfangsphase war. Oscar schwor sich insgeheim, sich weiterhin so zu verhalten wie bisher, um keinen Grund zu geben, Andre oder ihren Umstand zu verraten.

Derweilen starrten alle im Raum Oscar unfassbar an: Bernard und Alain hielten ihre Münder und Augen weit offen. Bei Rosalie und Diane glänzten vor Freude die Gesichter. Andre amüsierte sich über seine Freunde und Oscar redete ungerührt mit Madame de Soisson weiter, ohne auf die anderen zu achten: „Wenigstens verstehe ich nun, wie die Königin das erkennen konnte. Sie verbringt mehr Zeit mit ihren Kindern und deswegen ist ihr mein Zustand sofort aufgefallen. Sie möchte, dass ich in den Süden Frankreichs fahre. An einen abgeschiedenen Ort, wo kein Mensch mich erkennt."

„Ihre Majestät scheint Euch sehr zu mögen, wenn sie Euch öffentlich in die Verbannung schickt, aber im Hintergrund nur auf Euren Wohl bedacht ist."

„So sieht es aus, Madame de Soisson. Und das versuche ich gerade zu erklären."

„Versteht mich nicht falsch, Madame Oscar, aber einem Mann kann man das nicht so einfach erklären. Entweder redet man gegen eine Wand oder man findet nicht die passenden Worte."

„Wie wahr!" Oscar fühlte sich befreiter und schenkte Madame de Soisson ein dankbares Lächeln.

Alain entriss sich von der Wand und schlenderte verdutzt zu Andre. „Warum hast du uns nicht schon vorher gesagt, dass bei euch ein Kind unterwegs ist?"

„Das würde ich auch gern wissen!", fand auch Bernard seine Fassung zurück: „Das ist nicht sehr nett von dir, Andre!"

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", verteidigte ihn Oscar von ihrem Platz aus: „Er hat es selbst erst vor wenigen Stunden erfahren!"

„Wenn das so ist..." Alain grinste über beide Ohren und klopfte Andre kräftig die Schulter. „Dann gratuliere ich euch beiden herzlich! Oh, Mann, da hast du dich ganz schön reingehängt, in der Nacht eurer Heirat!"

„Alain!", mahnte ihn Andre peinlich berührt, aber er lachte mit. Gleich darauf folgten auch von den anderen die Glückwünsche an ihn und Oscar. Besonders Rosalie und Diane schwärmten glückselig. Aber wie lange würde diese Freude noch andauern? Oscar spürte einen unangenehmen Druck in sich. All diese Leute waren nett zu ihr und behandelten sie, als wäre sie eine von ihnen. In den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft hatten sie sich gegenseitig lieb gewonnen. Das würde sich jedoch bestimmt schlagartig ändern, wenn sie erfahren, was sie mit dem Kind vor hatte... Oscar tat es unendlich leid und sie fühlte sich elend dabei, so etwas überhaupt offenbaren zu müssen. Aber wenn sie hoffte eine Lösung zu finden, dann musste sie es tun...

„Nun gut. Ich habe die Königin in dieser Hinsicht missverstanden", sprach Bernard, nachdem sich alle soweit beruhigt hatten. Seine direkte Art und seine Entschlossenheit hatten sich nicht geändert. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor sich und unterstrich damit sein ernstes Gesicht. „Aber es rechtfertigt trotzdem nicht ihr Verhalten gegenüber ihrem Volk!"

„Sie ist bescheidener geworden", meinte Oscar offen und kehrte aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück. Ihr Gemüt wühlte sich innerlich auf, obwohl sie sich um Beherrschung bemühte. „Sie will nur für ihre Kinder da sein. Warum kann das niemand verstehen?"

„Das verstehen wir sehr gut, Lady Oscar. Aber sie ist die Königin von Frankreich!", gab Bernard nicht klein bei, als erkläre er damit alles.

Oscar verstand innerlich seine Meinung nur zu gut und konnte sie nachvollziehen, aber sie war mit ihm noch nicht fertig. Sie war noch aufgewühlter und sprach mit einem mütterlichen Instinkt, der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken für sie selbst ein Fremdwort war. „Soll sie etwa ihre Kinder in fremde Hände abschieben und sie den Gouvernanten überlassen, nur um ihr Volk zufrieden zu stellen?"

„Das verlangt niemand von ihr! Aber das Volk braucht sie!", beharrte Bernard hartnäckig: „Das wisst Ihr doch genauso gut wie ich, Lady Oscar!"

Ja, das wusste sie. Aber sie bezog das Gespräch unbewusst auch auf sich. Sie rang mit sich und kämpfte ihre Anspannung nieder. Sie musste an ihr Kind denken und durfte sich nicht aufregen, das hatte ihr Andre noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gesagt und das würde sie befolgen. „Dann sag mir, was ich tun soll?!", bat sie Bernard im ruhigeren Ton, aber ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme konnte sie dennoch nicht unterdrücken: „Ich kann sie nicht beeinflussen, sie gegen ihren Willen zwingen. Das ist unmenschlich und ich werde es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren können!"

„Ich kann Euch sehr gut verstehen, Lady Oscar. Ihr habt Euer ganzes Leben dem Dienst Ihrer Majestät geopfert. Aber irgendwann müsst auch Ihr an Euch denken!" Bernard senkte seinen Tonfall auch, milderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und redete etwas zuversichtlicher: „Ihr habt Andre geheiratet und werdet bald Mutter."

„Glaub mir, daran denke ich jede freie Minute und auch daran, wie ich das Leben vieler unschuldiger Menschen schützen kann. Besonders das meines Mannes und unseren ungeborenen Kindes..." Oscar verstummte auf einmal. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Wie sollte sie hier ihre Pläne offenbaren, wenn sie schon alleine bei Bernard scheiterte und das Gefühl hatte, gegen eine Wand zu reden, wie Madame de Soisson es vorhin so trefflich geäußert hatte?!

„Du bist damit nicht alleine, Oscar", erinnerte Andre hinter ihren Rücken sanft. Er wusste ganz genau, was sie bewog und wie sie sich fühlen musste. Sie spürte seine tröstende Hand auf ihren Schultern und das gab ihr die nötige Stütze.

„Er hat recht, Oberst", meldete sich Alain nach ihm zu Wort: „Wir sind auch noch da! Und ich überlege mir sowieso, Euch ebenfalls zu begleiten. Ich kann mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, Euch im Umstandskleid zu sehen!" Er bleckte frech seine Zähne und bewegte mit seiner Aussage die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung: „Und Euren Andre kann man doch nicht mit Bernard alleine fahren lassen!"

Bernard verzog daraufhin eine beleidigte Miene. „Willst du etwa sagen, ich bin eine schlechte Gesellschaft?"

„Nicht doch!", heiterte ihn Alain auf: „Du bist einfach zu ernst! Und unser Freund braucht Spaß, sonst vergeht er uns in einem Jahr!"

„Ich würde gerne auch mitkommen...", ertönte es von Diane und ihre Mutter schloss sich ihr auch noch an: „Und da ihr Raufbolde keine Ahnung von werdenden Müttern habt, wird es anscheinend besser sein, dass ich auch mitkomme. Natürlich, wenn Lady Oscar nichts dagegen hat."

„Ich habe keine Einwände." Oscar schmunzelte. Diese Menschen waren loyal, vertrauenswürdig und ließen sie so sein, wie sie war. Aber wie lange noch? Oscar wurde sogleich wieder ernst. Sie umklammerte ihre Tasse mit beiden Händen und schaute flüchtig auf jeden, der vor ihr am Tisch saß. Der Moment der Offenbarung war gekommen und sie musste da durch. „Es gibt noch eine Sache zu klären, bevor ihr mir alle in den Süden folgt..." Sie machte eine kleine Atempause und fuhr so sachlich wie möglich fort: „Ich werde dort ein Haus kaufen, groß genug für uns alle. Ich werde mit euch zusammen wohnen und dort mein Kind zur Welt bringen. Aber ich werde nicht...", weiter kam Oscar mit ihrer Rede nicht. Sie stockte. Ihr schnürte es die Kehle zu und der massive Druck von vorhin breitete sich wieder in ihrem Brustkorb aus. Oscar konnte es nicht über sich bringen, den Satz zu vollenden. Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu ihrem Mann.

Andre verstand sie auf Anhieb. Ihm erging es wie ihr. Er verstärkte den Griff seiner Finger auf ihren Schultern. „Oscar will sagen...", begann er in die Runde schauend, aber auch er kam nicht weiter. Ein drückender Kloß entstand in seinem Hals und er musste hart schlucken.

„Na sag schon, was ist!", drängte ihn Alain und stupste ihm mit seinem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Hat es etwas mit uns zu tun?"

Andre fand seine Sprache wieder. „Nein", versicherte er seinem Freund krächzend: „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Oscar schüttelte bekräftigend ihren Kopf. „Es hat ganz und gar nichts mit euch zu tun..." Sie stellte einen Arm auf die Tischkante und stützte darauf ihre Stirn. Sie senkte ihre langen Wimpern auf den Tee vor sich und legte sich mühevoll ihre Worte zurecht. Sie musste mehrmals schlucken, um ihre Rede überhaupt vortragen zu können. „Ich kann Soldaten befehligen... ich kann Armeen in die Schlacht führen... selbst um das kämpfen, was mir lieb und teuer ist... Aber ich kann nicht verantworten... was mit unserem Kind passieren würde... Andre und ich wollen ihm gute Eltern sein, aber wir dürfen es nicht behalten..." Oscar brach ab. Sie konnte niemandem mehr in die Augen sehen. Zu welch Abscheulichkeit war sie doch fähig! Es war ihr selbst unerträglich und zuwider! Dennoch hatte sie es gesagt. Aber leichter ums Herz war ihr deshalb nicht. Oscar erwartete Verachtung und abfällige Bemerkungen zu ihrer Person, aber es geschah eine kurze Weile nichts.

Eine fassungslose und bedrückende Stille herrschte im Raum, bis Bernard sich in die Faust räusperte. „Jetzt wird mir klar, weshalb Ihr für die Königin und ihre Kinder gesprochen habt. Ihr habt Euch selbst damit gemeint. Habe ich nicht recht?"

„Ja, du hast recht", sagte Andre anstelle von Oscar, der kein Wort mehr von den Lippen kam. Es nahm sie sehr mit, machte ihr zu schaffen und das spürte er deutlich. „Aber glaube mir, Bernard", setzte er weiter an: „Wir wollen unser Kind keineswegs von uns trennen... Uns bleibt nur keine andere Wahl..."

„Das müsst ihr doch gar nicht!", mischte sich unverhofft Rosalie ein. Mit feuchten Wimpern sah sie Oscar an und fasste sich ans Herz: „Lady Oscar, Ihr habt mir in schweren Zeiten sehr geholfen. Erweist mir bitte die Ehre, auch Euch helfen zu können. Ich werde mich um Euer Kind kümmern und Ihr könnt es mit Andre jederzeit besuchen kommen."

Oscar hob überwältigt den Blick und nahm die Hand von der Stirn. „Rosalie...", brachte sie nur verstockt zu Stande. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch ihre Augen glasig schimmerten, als hätte sie Rosalie angesteckt.

„Meine Frau hat gar nicht so unrecht", fügte Bernard noch mit einer List hinzu: „So wird die Welt der Adligen nicht erfahren, dass Ihr und Andre bei uns euer gemeinsames Kind besucht."

Oscar richtete Augenmerk auf ihren Mann, der genauso angetan war, wie sie. „Was sagst du dazu, Andre? Du weißt, ich werde dir folgen, falls du dich für etwas anderes entscheidest."

„Oscar..." Andre sah ihr tief gerührt in die Augen und erinnerte sich beiläufig an eine Szene aus ihrem früheren Leben: Nachdem Oscar ihm die Liebe erwidert hatte und sie am früheren Morgen in der Kaserne eintrafen, sagte sie vor allen Soldaten auch, dass sie ihm folgen würde.

Alain missverstand sein Zögern und stieß ihm kräftig zwischen die Schulterblätter. „Sei ein Mann, Kumpel! Stimme endlich zu und wir folgen deiner Frau bis ans Ende der Welt, wenn es sein muss und einer gerechten Sache dient! Und natürlich, wenn wir damit den Aristokraten eins auswischen können!"


	38. Chapter 38 - Das Kind

Irgendwo an der Küste zum Mittelmeer und an der Grenze zu Spanien, wo sich die Gebirgskette der Pyrenäen ausstreckt, brachte Oscar ihr erstes Kind zur Welt. Sechzehn Tage hatten sie von Paris bis zu diesem Ort gebraucht. Es war ein Fischerdorf, nicht weit von Port, mit einer kleinen Kirche und hilfsbereiten Bewohnern. Sie wurden alle nett empfangen und es interessierte keinen Menschen, wer Oscar in Wirklichkeit war. Sie sahen sie als eine vornehme Dame, die die Monate ihrer Schwangerschaft hier verbringen wollte - mehr nicht. Das Leben hier im Süden war anders, als dort oben nahe Paris. Die Menschen lebten vom Fischfang, von Viehzucht und Bodenwirtschaft. Aber auch hier drückte die Steuer.

Die ersten Wochen wohnten Oscar und ihre Begleiter in Gasthäusern. Bis das Haus eines reichen, alleinlebenden und verstorbenen Bauers zum Verkauf stand. Das Haus war nicht groß, aber für die siebenköpfige Mannschaft reichte es vollkommen aus. Im ersten Stockwerk befand sich eine Küche, die auch gleich als Speisezimmer diente. Die drei Zimmer wurden Madame de Soisson, Diane und Alain zugeteilt. Im oberen Stockwerk befanden sich weitere drei Räume. Den mittleren nutzten sie als Salon und die übrigen Zimmer behausten die zwei Ehepaare.

Die Frauen kümmerten sich um den Haushalt und um Oscar. Die Männer um die Wirtschaft und den Rest. Madame de Soisson hatte in der Nachbarschaft eine gleichaltrige Heilkundige gefunden, die im Dorf auch als Hebamme tätig war. Ab da an verging keine Woche, ohne dass sie die werdende Mutter besuchte.

Etwa um den vierten Monat konnte man bei Oscar schon eine leichte Bauchwölbung erkennen. Widerwillig, aber für das Wohl des ungeborenen Kindes, trug Oscar die Umstandskleider. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick und etwas völlig Neues - für sie, als auch für ihren Mann und ihre Freunde. Und auf einmal durfte sie sich keine Anstrengungen zumuten, ausreichend gut essen, täglich an der frischen Luft spazieren gehen und durfte sich nicht aufregen. Oscar fügte sich stoisch, aber behielt die Oberhand im Haus. Andre überhäufte sie mit übertriebener Fürsorge, was ihm schiefe Blicke oder das ein oder andere verstimmte Murren von ihr einbrachte.

In den nächsten Monaten wurde Oscar noch launischer, was sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Andre musste von ihr einiges einstecken, aber er ertrug das mit Fassung. Er liebte sie einfach zu sehr. Und nach den Worten der Hebamme und Madame de Soisson zu urteilen, lagen ihre miesen Launen an der Schwangerschaft. Aber sie versprachen ihm, dass seine Frau wieder ganz die alte sein würde, wenn das Kind erst geboren ist.

Im Frühjahr 1783, genauer gesagt im blühenden Mai, war es nun endlich soweit. Die neun Monate waren verstrichen wie im Flug. Zuvor hatten die Frauen dafür gesorgt, dass die Männer aus dem Haus waren. Sie sollten sich um Andre kümmern und mit ihm an den Strand ausreiten - weit fern vom Haus, damit er die Qualen seiner Frau nicht mitbekommen konnte. Oscar wünschte ihn in so einer Stunde gerne bei sich, aber das war nicht angebracht. Und mit dem Wissen über seine empfindliche Seite, hatte sie dem zugestimmt. Er würde vor Sorge um sie noch umfallen und das wollte sie ihm nicht antun. Oscar hatte immer noch bildlich vor sich, wie er bei ihrem Geständnis aus dem Sattel gekippt war. Es würde auch ohne ihn gehen. Sie würde das schon schaffen. Man hatte ihr doch nicht umsonst beigebracht, kämpferisch, furchtlos und stark zu sein. Und das war sie, trotz ihres zartgliedrigen Körperbaus und dem wie eine Kuppel, fassrunden Bauchs. Nun suchte sich ihr Kind den Weg aus dem mütterlichen Leib und sie meisterte die Geburt unbeschadet.

„Es ist ein Junge!", frohlockte die Hebamme. Eine rundliche und freundliche Frau in den mittleren Jahren, mit der sich Madame de Soisson inzwischen angefreundet hatte.

„Wie schön!" Oscar sank erschöpft in die Kissen zurück und schloss für einen flüchtigen Moment die Augen, um wieder in einen ruhigeren Atem zu finden. Das lautstarke Gebrüll des Säuglings ließ sie jedoch nicht lange ausruhen und schreckte sie auf. „Ein geborener Befehlshaber!", murmelte Oscar und musste schmunzeln. Sie, die wie ein Mann erzogen wurde weil ihr Vater nur Töchter vorweisen konnte, brachte den langersehnten Erben zur Welt! Was ihr Vater wohl dazu sagen würde? Nein, an ihn und den Hof durfte sie jetzt noch nicht denken! Jetzt galt es, ihr Mutterglück mit ihrem Mann zu genießen!

Das brüllende Wesen wurde gerade von Madame de Soisson in einer Schüssel gebadet. Die Hebamme kümmerte sich derweilen um die Mutter. Diane und Rosalie beseitigten geschäftig alle blutigen Spuren, die eine Geburt hinterließ. Binnen weniger Minuten war alles erledigt. Auf ihrem Bett sitzend, unter der Decke und in ein frisches Hemd umgekleidet, lehnte sich Oscar erneut in die Kissen zurück. Man hat ihr für Körper und Geist wohltuenden gegeben, den sie gleich gerne trank.

Nach der Pflege der Mutter kehrte die Hebamme zu dem Neugeborenen zurück, der nach einem ordentlichen Bad in weiche Tücher gewickelt wurde. Er brüllte ohne Unterlass. Madame de Soisson brachte ihn zu Oscar ans Bett. „Er braucht Muttermilch."

„Muttermilch?" Oscar errötete verlegen, obwohl sie von der Geburt noch etwas rot war. Langsam ließ es aber nach und ihre Haut nahm wieder ihre normale Farbe an. Oscar streckte mechanisch ihre Arme nach dem Kind aus. Sie wollte ihn sehen und betrachten - erfahren, wer da neun Monate in ihr gelebt hatte, wegen wem sie so einen großen Bauch bekam und Umstandskleider ertragen musste. Und auch für wen sie da ihren Mann mit ihren Launen und dem Gezanke in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Ihr müsst ihm Eure Brust geben." Madame de Soisson zeigte ihr, wie man das Kind richtig hielt und legte es fürsorglich in den Ellbogen seiner Mutter.

Oscar knöpfte den Ausschnitt ihres Hemdes auf und legte ihr Kind an, wie es ihr gesagt wurde. Der Kleine verstummte abrupt, als er die mütterliche Brust bekam und schmatzte daran genüsslich. Trotz des kleinen Körbchens hatte Oscar genügend Milch für ihn. „Das kitzelt!" Sie lachte auf und betrachtete neugierig das saugende, pausbäckige Wesen in ihrem Arm: Der Kleine war fast genauso groß wie ihr Unterarm. Ein zarter, blonder Flaum bedeckte sein Köpfchen. Oscar strich ihm vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger die Wange entlang, dabei fielen ihr Strähnen ihrer Haarmähne nach vorn. Ihr Kind fuchtelte mit seinen winzigen Ärmchen in der Luft und verfing sich darin. Oscar befreite ihn und schob sich ihr Haar zurück hinters Ohr. „Entweder essen oder fechten. Beides geht nicht", sagte sie dabei schmunzelnd und hielt sachte sein Fäustchen in ihrer Hand umschlossen. Ihre himmelblauen Augen leuchteten vor Stolz, was ihr aber nicht bewusst war. Draußen, außerhalb des Zimmers, entstand ein heftiges Poltern und schwere Schritte waren zu hören. Oscar verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Können sie nicht ein wenig leiser sein?"

„Das können nur Alain und Bernard sein", vermutete Diane mit gerührtem Blick auf Mutter und Kind.

„Sie versuchen bestimmt noch Andre zu bändigen", fügte Rosalie hinzu. Ihre Augen leuchten nicht minder fasziniert und angetan. „Ihr wolltet doch, dass er solange draußen bleibt, bis Ihr nach ihm ruft."

„Bernard und Alain sollen ihn mir ganz lassen, sonst können sie was erleben!", grollte Oscar nicht ernst gemeint und milderte sogleich ihre Stimme: „Also gut! Andre darf reinkommen. Aber nur er!"

„In Ordnung." Madame de Soisson scheuchte ihre Tochter und Rosalie mit sich hinaus. „Wir wollen sie jetzt alleine lassen."

Die Hebamme trat noch einmal an das Bett heran und betrachtete den schmatzenden Säugling mit erfahrenen Blick. „Er ist gesund und kräftig. Und auch Ihr habt alles gut überstanden, Madame. Ich werde morgen früh vorbeischauen. Aber falls Ihr mich braucht, schickt einfach Diane oder Rosalie zu mir. Jetzt ruht Euch aus."

„Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen." Oscar zeigte ihr ein reines Lächeln. „Sobald ich aus dem Bett bin, werde ich mich natürlich erkenntlich zeigen."

„Das eilt nicht, Madame. In erster Linie geht es mir um Euer Wohl und das des Kindes." Die Hebamme verabschiedete sich mit einem gütigen Lächeln und kaum dass sie aus dem Zimmer war, lugte auch schon der braune Schopf von Andre durch den offengelassenen Türspalt. „Darf ich?"

„Wenn ich nach dir gerufen habe, mein Gemahl", neckte ihn Oscar aus dem Bett.

Andre schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging auf leisen Sohlen an das Bett heran. Sein Blick fixierte sich nur auf seine Frau und das, was da an ihrer Brust saugte. Ihm war klar, dass sie eine Tortur hinter sich hatte und jetzt erschöpft sein musste. Vom Hören und Sagen wusste er schon, wie schmerzhaft eine Geburt sein konnte. Bei Oscar hatte er das nicht mitbekommen, dafür hatten seine Freunde gesorgt und ihn weit weg vom Haus gezerrt. Als er es nach Stunden nicht mehr aushielt und vor ihnen Reißaus nahm, war schon alles vorbei. Bei jedem Schritt musterte er seine Frau und sein Kind ausgiebig. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er Oscar umsorgt, mitten auf dem Weg.

Oscar war wohlauf und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit Argusaugen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Setz dich lieber und leiste mir Gesellschaft."

„Gerne." Andre glaubte ihr, denn er entdeckte nichts Auffälliges an ihr. Er setzte sich vorsichtig an die Bettkante und wagte sich nicht zu regen. Sein Vaterglück schien ihm irgendwie noch nicht begreiflich zu sein. Jeden Monat mit zuzusehen wie Oscars Bauch größer wurde und zu wissen, dass dort etwas wuchs, sich bewegte und trat, war eine Sache. Aber das Ergebnis seiner Zeugung mit eigenen Augen betrachten zu können, war etwas ganz anderes. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl aus Stolz, Unglaube und Rührung. „Er ist wundervoll", flüsterte er nach kurzer Zeit: „Er hat deine Haarfarbe, Liebste." Er hob seinen Zeigefinger und strich ihm vorsichtig durch den weichen, hellgoldenen Flaum.

„Er hat deine Essgewohnheiten", bemerkte Oscar schnippisch.

„Meinst du?" Andre schaute ihr fragend ins Gesicht. Seine Finger ruhten weiter kaum merklich an dem Köpfchen des Kindes. „Und wie hast du das herausgefunden?"

„Er saugt wie du." Oscar grinste frech und zog sogleich wieder eine ernste Miene: „Nun ist aber Schluss damit. Die Hebamme sagte, solange ich stille, darf ich dich nicht an mich heranlassen. Das heißt, wir dürfen zwar in einem Bett nächtigen, aber nicht... na ja, du weißt schon..."

„Schade...", seufzte Andre entrüstet. Schon seit ihr Bauch zu wachsen begann, ließ sie ihn nicht mehr an sich heran. Sie fürchtete, die wilde Leidenschaft könnte dem Kind schaden. Überraschenderweise, und was ganz und gar nicht zu ihrem hitzigen Temperament passte, war sie penibel darauf bedacht, alles zu befolgen, was ihr die Hebamme oder Madame de Soisson empfahl. „Und wie lange dauert so eine Stillzeit?", fragte er an, um im Kopf auszurechnen, wie lange er warten musste.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass es von Kind zu Kind und von Mutter zu Mutter unterschiedlich ist."

„Nun gut." Andre gab nach. Wenn die Zeit kam, dann kam sie. In seinem früheren Leben hatte er zwanzig Jahre warten müssen, bis ihm Oscar ihre Liebe gestanden und mit ihm eine einzige Nacht verbracht hatte, bevor der Tod über sie beide kam. In diesem Leben hatte er nur neun Jahre auf sie warten müssen und würde also die paar Monate der Stillzeit auch überleben. Hauptsache, sie waren jetzt eine richtige Familie! Andre wechselte das Thema, um nicht weiter darauf einzugehen: „Hast du schon einen Namen für ihn?"

„Nein, noch nicht." Oscar hob und senkte beiläufig ihre Schultern. „Ich überlasse die Wahl dir."

„Hmm..." Andre überlegte angestrengt. Dabei schaute er von der Mutter auf das Kind und von dem Kind auf die Mutter. „Wie wäre es mit Oscar?"

„Wieso unbedingt Oscar?", wunderte sich seine Frau und zog ihre Stirn kraus. „Es reicht doch schon, dass ich so heiße!"

„Das stimmt, aber ich habe mir nur überlegt, dass es nicht schaden könnte, auch einen richtigen Jungen so zu nennen."

„Andre!" Oscar strafte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick, konnte aber nicht länger durchhalten und brach in Gelächter aus. Ihre Schultern bebten und ihr Kind quengelte auf ihrem Arm, fühlte es sich doch beim Trinken gestört. Oscar beruhigte sich und legte ihre freie Hand ihrem Mann zärtlich an die Wange. „Ich bin mit deiner Wahl einverstanden, mein Geliebter. Warum auch nicht? Wir werden ihn so oder so lieben."

„Ach, meine liebste Oscar..." Andre wurde von seinen Gefühlen noch mehr übermannt. Er zog sein Gesicht zu ihr, aber kaum hatte er ihre Lippen berührt, stoppte er. „Darf ich dich küssen? Oder verbietet das deine Stillzeit auch?"

Oscar betrachtete seine Gesichtszüge als würde sie darüber nachdenken. Ihre Hand streifte derweilen von seiner Wange herab, an seinem kräftigen Hals vorbei und verharrte still in seinem Nacken. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. „Du darfst", sagte sie freudig und presste ihm schon selbst ihre Lippen auf den Mund.

Die nächsten Monate gemeinsamen Elternglücks verrannen noch schneller, als es dem Ehepaar lieb war. Ihr Kind wuchs und gedieh prächtig. Oscar trug wieder ihre Männerkleider und nahm sich zur Aufgabe, sich um die Menschen im Dorf zu kümmern, die am ärmsten von allen waren. Dafür wurde sie geachtet und geschätzt. Andre und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn begleiteten sie fast immer und überall hin. Diane und Rosalie wurden zu den Kindermädchen auserkoren und passten auf den Kleinen ohne Unterlass auf. Der Junge wuchs allen Bewohnern des Hauses und sogar den Nachbarn schon bald ans Herz. Er lernte und erkundete die Welt um sich herum mit Neugierde. Zuerst mit den Augen und zappligen Bewegungen seiner Gliedmaßen. Danach durch Antasten und Greifen mit seinen winzigen Händchen, sobald er krabbeln konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er im achten Monat nach seiner Geburt auch seine ersten Schritte machte. Und mit den ersten Schritten kamen ihm auch die ersten Silben über die Lippen, wie „Pa" und „Ma". Sprechen konnte er im Allgemeinen zwar noch nicht, aber er wusste sich schon mit undefinierbaren Lauten auszudrücken. Langsam entsagte er der mütterlichen Brust und wurde mit Brei oder klein zermahlenen Speisen ernährt. Und alle ihm vertrauten Gesichter konnte er auch unterscheiden. Er wusste, wer seine Eltern und wer die anderen waren. Im Ganzen war er ein aufgeweckter, kleiner Bursche und Liebling des ganzen Haushaltes.

Noch ein Monat und dann war das Familienglück und das Zusammenleben vorbei. Es war schon längst Zeit für Oscar, nach Hause zurückzukehren und ihre Pflichten als Kommandant in der königlichen Garde wieder aufzunehmen. Sie hatte die Verbannung ein halbes Jahr mehr als erforderlich ausgenutzt und wäre gerne noch länger dem Hofstaat fern geblieben, aber das konnte sie nicht. Die Königin brauchte sie und sie würde sie nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht nach dem, was Ihre Majestät für sie getan hatte. Es war ihre Berufung, ihr Schicksal und davon würde sie nicht weglaufen. Da konnten Bernard und Alain ihr sonst noch was einreden und versuchen sie umzustimmen, ein neues Leben mit Andre und dem Kleinen wo anders anzufangen, aber sie würde trotzdem ihrem Gewissen folgen. Sie hatte sich doch bewusst für ein Doppelleben entschieden. Rose und Distel gleichzeitig zu sein, war sicherlich nicht leicht, aber sie würde das meistern. Mit ihrem geliebten Andre an der Seite, würde es leichter gehen. So dachte sie zumindest, bis sie und ihre Begleiter an einem frühen Abend Paris erreichten und sie sich voneinander verabschieden mussten...

Der kleine Junge war noch viel zu klein um zu verstehen, dass seine Eltern ihn verließen und eine unbestimmte Zeit nicht zu ihm kommen würden. Er hatte ihnen zum Abschied gewunken und gelacht – mit seinem glockenhellen Stimmchen und seiner sonnigen Natur. Vielleicht, weil er Rosalie und Bernard mittlerweile schon zu sehr kannte und so an sie gewöhnt war, dass deshalb für ihn alles in Ordnung schien.

Oscar und Andre fühlten sich wie Verräter an ihrem eigenen Kind. Die Sonne verschwand schon fast hinter dem Horizont, als sie das Anwesen erreichten. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, sie verstanden sich auch ohne.

Sophie empfing sie mit einer Glückseligkeit und Freude, die für alle beide noch unerträglicher war, als der Abschied von ihrem Sohn. Wenigstens waren Oscars Eltern in Versailles, sonst wüssten sie nicht, wie sie auch das überstehen sollten. Später würden sie es schaffen, aber jetzt war ihnen alles zu viel.

„Ich bin müde Sophie. Ich will nur noch schlafen", sagte Oscar knapp zu ihrem einstigen Kindermädchen gleich nach der Begrüßung und stürmte auf ihr Zimmer. Sie sperrte sich ein und donnerte mit ihren Fäusten hart gegen die Tür. Nein, sie war nicht müde und wusste gar nicht, ob sie jemals wieder einen ruhigen Schlaf finden würde. Bittere Tränen rannen ihr haltlos über die Wangen und sie beachtete sie nicht einmal. Sie war ihren mütterlichen Gefühlen ausgeliefert und versuchte sie niederzuringen, aber erfolglos. Sie verachtete sich dafür, was sie mit ihrem Kind getan hatte und konnte nicht anders, als noch einmal aus Wut und Verzweiflung gegen die Tür zu schlagen. Das musste vergehen! Sie sollte sich wieder so verhalten, wie es die Erziehung von ihr verlangte! Sie hatte bis zum Morgengrauen Zeit, sich zu fassen und zu fangen. Und das würde sie schaffen, wie sie schon einiges bisher geschafft hatte. Wie unerträglich und qualvoll es auch sein mochte, aber es würde sich schon fügen. Andre war doch immer an ihrer Seite und würde ihr überall beistehen. Das war doch ein kleiner Tropfen Trost, der ihr wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Frieden in ihrem zerrissenen Herzen verschaffte.

Andre hatte seiner Frau schwermütig nachgesehen, als sie überstürzt in ihr Zimmer gerannt war. Er wusste genau, dass sie allein sein wollte und lief ihr deshalb nicht nach. Den Grund kannte er nur zu gut, denn er war von denselben Gefühlen betroffen. Seine Großmutter überschüttete ihn mit Fragen, aber er reagierte nicht darauf und machte sich nur auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Andre hatte schon fast vergessen, dass sich seine Großmutter nicht einfach abwimmeln lassen würde, ohne eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen. Sie stellte sich ihm aufgebracht in den Weg und ihr rundes Gesicht überzog sich mit der altbekannten Verärgerung. Sophie drückte ihre Hand ihrem Enkel gegen den Brustkorb und bewog ihn damit zum Stehenbleiben. „Was fällt dir ein zu gehen und mir nicht zu antworten?! Ich will alles wissen! War Lady Oscar gut versorgt?! Hast du auf sie gut aufgepasst?! Wo wart ihr überall gewesen?! Wart ihr in Schwierigkeiten..."

„Entschuldigt, Großmutter", unterbrach Andre sie abwesend: „Wir sind alle müde... Es ist nichts passiert... Wir haben die Verbannung unbeschadet überstanden und Oscar ging es die ganze Zeit gut..." Er umrundete sie und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Sophie sah ihm verdattert und empört nach. Das sah ihrem Enkel nicht ähnlich! Auch ihr Schützling hatte mitgenommen ausgesehen. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht gleich von Anfang an mit ihren Fragen beginnen sollen. Aber sie hätte es doch gerne gewusst! Nun würde sie bis morgen warten müssen. Wenn ihr Enkel oder ihr Schützling überhaupt etwas erzählen würden. Andre hatte ihr mit seinen knappen Worten so angedeutet, dass er ihr alles gesagt hatte. Und Lady Oscar würde sich ganz sicher in ihre eisige Schweigsamkeit hüllen. Dafür kannte sie Sophie zu gut. „Ach, diese Kinder!", schimpfte sie für sich entrüstet, aber sogleich beruhigte sie sich. Hauptsache, beide waren unversehrt und heil nach Hause zurückgekehrt! Und das war im Grunde das Wichtigste.


	39. Chapter 39 - Schwere Zeiten

Ein und ein dreiviertel Jahr war es nun schon her, dass Oscar ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Und viele Monate war es schon her, dass sie wieder im trautem Heim war. Ohne Kind. Ihr Sohn wuchs behütet und gut versorgt bei Rosalie und Bernard in Paris auf. Fast jeden Tag besuchte sie ihn für paar Stunden - mit Andre oder getrennt. In der ersten Zeit war es unerträglich gewesen, ihr Kind nicht mehr bei sich zu wissen. Oscar hatte sich oft in nächtlichen Stunden in den Schlaf geweint. Ihr mütterliches Herz zersprang wie noch niemals zuvor. Manchmal dachte sie, sie würde daran sterben.

Andre stand ihr so gut wie möglich bei, aber auch er hatte mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu kämpfen. Jetzt gab es zwei Oscars: Die eine seine Frau und der andere, sein Sohn. Beide so nah und gleichzeitig so fern! Wann hörte das endlich auf?! Warum durften sie nicht ihr Familienglück genießen?! Das war zum Schreien! Zum Glück im Unglück: Weder ihre Eltern, noch seine Großmutter bekamen ihr beider Leiden mit.

Oscar hatte ihre Dienste in Versailles wieder aufgenommen und Andre wich ihr gewohnheitsgemäß nicht von der Seite. Sie waren sich beide eine gegenseitige Stütze, Trost und Kraft. Und nach verrichteten Diensten ritten sie unverzüglich nach Paris. Heute kamen sie noch nicht dazu und wollten genau das gerade nachholen, als Sophie ihnen entgegen angelaufen kam und Besuch anmeldete: „Lady Oscar. Rosalie ist hier und wünscht Euch zu sprechen."

„Alleine?" Oscar schluckte und versuchte ihre Besorgnis nicht preiszugeben.

„Ja, alleine", sagte Sophie ohne geringsten Verdacht.

„Sie soll auf mein Zimmer kommen und dort auf mich warten", beschied Oscar und wechselte mit Andre einen besorgten Blick, sobald die alte Haushälterin aus der Sicht war.

Sie warteten eine Weile ab und nach einem langen Blickwechsel eilten alle beide unverzüglich auf Oscars Salon. Rosalie war dort gerade eingetroffen und erhob sich mit vor der Brust gefalteten Händen vom Stuhl. „Lady Oscar..."

„Ist etwas mit dem Kleinen?" war Oscars und Andres einzige Sorge. Glücklicherweise war Sophie nicht dabei, weshalb sie gleich offen und direkt fragten.

Rosalie sah sie mit feuchten Wimpern an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seid unbesorgt, ihm geht es prächtig. Diane passt gerade auf ihn auf."

Oscar und Andre atmeten erleichtert auf. Ihrem Sohn ging es gut! Aber weshalb war dann Rosalie hier? Da dämmerte Oscar das heutige Datum: August 1785! Da war doch noch etwas gewesen! „Rosalie, erzähle uns, was dich zu uns führt und warum du traurig bist!"

„Ihr habt sicherlich schon von der Majestätsbeleidigung gehört...", schluchzte Rosalie verhallend.

Oscar bejahte mit einem Nicken. Natürlich hatte sie darüber gehört. In Versailles wurde heute ein Kardinal von dem königlichen Ehepaar vernommen. Es ging um gefälschte Briefe, Urkunden und einer sehr teuren Kette, die Marie Antoinette angeblich um jeden Preis haben wollte. Der Schwindel und das Komplott gegen Ihre Majestät wurde aufgedeckt und alle Beteiligten verhaftet. Darunter eine gewisse Jeanne Valois. Der Name kam Oscar bekannt vor, aber sie konnte ihn nirgends zuordnen. Sie hörte Rosalie aufmerksam zu und langsam leuchtete es ihr wieder ein: Die Halskettenaffäre! War es etwa schon soweit? Und warum hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht? Die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Kind schien ihr Wissen über die Zukunft verdrängt zu haben.

Rosalie beendete gerade ihre Erzählung: „...Jeanne Valois ist meine ältere Schwester. Sie kann nichts dafür, dass sie in schlechte Gesellschaft geraten ist... Ich habe sie trotzdem lieb..." Sie zog einen schlichten Ring von ihrem Finger: „Dieser Ring gehörte unserer verstorbenen Mutter. Könnt Ihr ihn ihr bringen, Lady Oscar? Ich möchte nur, dass sie weiß, dass ich an sie denke..."

„Ich werde ihr den Ring selbstverständlich bringen, Rosalie", versprach ihr Oscar aufgeschlossen und nahm den Ring an sich.

„Ich danke Euch, Lady Oscar."

„Nichts zu danken, Rosalie. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann. Du tust für Andre und mich ohnehin viel mehr." Oscar schloss den Ring in ihrer Faust ein und atmete tief durch. Die Trennung von ihrem Kind setzte ihr heftig zu. Sie spürte sofort Andres Gegenwart dicht hinter ihrem Rücken und seine beistehenden Hände auf ihren Schultern.

„Gehst du gleich zu Diane?", fragte er Rosalie betont ruhig und nach ihrer Bestätigung, sagte er entschieden: „Wir werden dich zu ihr begleiten!"

„Papa! Mama!" Ein blondgelockter zweijähriger Junge mit grünen Augen rannte selig in die Arme seiner Eltern.

„Warst du brav?" Andre hob ihn lachend hoch und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft. Das Kind jauchzte vor Vergnügen.

„Er ist wie immer ein goldiger Junge", lobte ihn Diane gerührt bei der Betrachtung von Vater und Sohn.

„Das genügt!", mischte sich Oscar ein und entriss Andre den Jungen aus den Armen. „Er soll nicht verhätschelt werden! Er ist doch kein Mädchen!" Sie versuchte kühl zu wirken, aber das gelang ihr nicht. Sobald sie den Jungen in ihren Armen hielt, trat ein freudiges Leuchten in ihre Augen. Sie drückte ihn innig an sich und ging mit ihm an den Tisch. Auf dem Weg holte sie einen Holzreiter auf einem Pferd aus ihrer Uniformjacke. „Schau, was wir für dich mitgebracht haben!"

Der Kleine griff gierig danach. Er liebte diese Art von Spielzeugen, die seine Eltern ihm hin und wieder mitbrachten. Bei Rosalie und Bernard würde er schon bald eine Armee davon aufstellen können. Oscar setzte sich mit ihm an den Tisch und spielte mit ihm, ohne die Menschen im Raum wahrzunehmen.

„Es nimmt sie schwer mit...", bemerkte Alain an der Seite seines Freundes.

„Ja", bestätigte ihm Andre trüb. „Noch schwerer als ich es mir dachte..." Er setzte sich sogleich in Bewegung, um zusammen mit seiner Frau und dem Jungen zu spielen.

Rosalie und Alain folgten ihm. Diane bereitete für sie alle den Tee. Ihre Mutter war im Süden Frankreichs geblieben. Es hatte ihr dort sehr gefallen. Sie hatte mit der Hebamme und den Nachbarn Freundschaften geschlossen und wollte nicht mehr nach Paris zurückkehren. Ihre Kinder waren schon erwachsen genug, um auf eigenen Füßen stehen zu können. Und jemand musste doch auch auf das Haus von Oscar und Andre aufpassen und es in Ordnung halten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Bernard?", stellte Alain seine Frage an Rosalie.

„Er ist mit Robespierre unterwegs", erklärte Rosalie kurz angebunden.

„In letzter Zeit ist er oft mit Robespierre unterwegs", stellte Alain nebenbei fest.

„Stört dich das etwa?", mischte sich Oscar hellhörig ein. Mit Bedauern gab sie ihr Kind Andre, damit dieser auch etwas von ihm hatte. Immerhin war Andre der Vater und sie wollte nicht selbstsüchtig sein.

„Keineswegs, Oberst. Es ist mir nur so aufgefallen." Im Grunde genommen interessierte es Alain wenig, was Bernard in seiner Zeit als Journalist trieb. „Was gibt es eigentlich Neues am Hofe?" Das interessierte ihn auch nicht, aber er wollte Oscar damit einen Gefallen tun. Sie hatte noch wie früher diese Schwäche für die Königin und setzte sich oft für sie ein. Der Rest des Adels war ihr gleichgültig, außer ihren Eltern.

Oscar setzte sich gerade und trank ihren Tee. „Ein paar Verhaftungen, neue Intrigen und Ränke. Wie immer also." Wegen dem Wissen, wie Alain zu der Königin stand, ging sie nicht ins Detail. „Und was gibt es in der Kaserne Neues?", wollte sie von ihm stattdessen wissen.

Vor einem Monat war Alain einer Söldnertruppe beigetreten und heute hatte er anscheinend seinen ersten dienstfreien Tag. „Die Soldaten haben mich zu ihrem Gruppenführer und Fürsprecher auserkoren", berichtete Alain grinsend und mit schwellender Brust.

„Habt ihr etwa dort keinen Kommandanten?", wunderte sich Rosalie, worauf Diane leise kicherte: „Doch den haben sie, aber sie hören nicht auf ihn."

„Die Söldner sind raue Gesellen, ganz nach meinem Geschmack...", ergänzte Alain genauer: „...und sie mögen keine adligen Kommandanten."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich euer Kommandant werde?", schlug Oscar spontan und hinterlistig vor.

„Davon rate ich Euch ab." Alain lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme am Hinterkopf. „Die Söldner können aristokratische Frauen ganz besonders nicht ausstehen. Ist aber nicht gegen Euch gemeint, Oberst. Ich will Euch nur vorwarnen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", erwiderte Oscar kühl und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Insgeheim wusste sie es besser. Sie würde bald in die Kaserne beitreten, da konnte Alain sagen was er wollte. Das war ihre Bestimmung. Und ganz nebenbei, würde sie das näher an ihren Sohn bringen. Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab und schielte zu dem Kleinen hinüber. Wie selig er da auf dem Schoß seines Vaters spielte! Ihr Blick schweifte höher und traf den ihres Mannes. Die gleichen sanften, grünen Augen wie die ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes, drangen bis in den tiefsten Winkel ihres Herzens ein. Auch die Gesichtszüge würden irgendwann den seinen ähneln. Sie kam nicht umhin, ihn anzulächeln. „Willst du ein Söldner werden, Andre?"

Ihr Mann verstand auf Anhieb, worauf sie anspielte und erwiderte ihr verwegen das Lächeln. „So sehr, wie du dort Kommandant werden willst."

„Dann sind wir uns einig." Oscar richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder auf Alain und von ihm auf Rosalie, zu der sie betont sprach: „Wir müssen langsam los und kommen abends noch einmal zu dir, wegen dem Kleinen."

„Natürlich, Lady Oscar." Rosalie verstand, wohin Oscar jetzt wollte. Sie beabsichtigte den Ring zu ihrer Schwester ins Gefängnis zu bringen.

Wie versprochen kamen Oscar und Andre später noch einmal zu ihr. Sie schilderten ihr die Begegnung mit Jeanne und spielten mit dem Jungen.

Nach wenigen Tagen fand der Prozess statt. Rosalie wohnte ihm an der Seite von Bernard bei. Den kleinen Jungen hatten sie bei Diane zur Aufsicht gelassen.

Oscar und Andre mischten sich unter die anderen Zuschauer im Gerichtssaal. Es war ein langer Prozess, der sich bis zum nächsten Jahr hinzog. Und obwohl Oscar und Andre den Ausgang kannten, waren sie jedes Mal anwesend.

Im Mai 1786 fällte der Pariser Gerichtshof für die Angeklagten sein Urteil. Rosalies Schwester Jeanne bekam ein V-förmiges Eisen auf ihre Schulter gebrannt und wurde zu einer lebenslangen Zwangsarbeit verurteilt. Doch nach einer bestimmten Zeit brach sie aus dem Gefängnis aus und begann in einem Versteck Memoarien über die angeblichen Affären und Skandale der Königin zu verfassen.

„Du stehst auch mit drin", meinte Andre, beim Durchblättern eines dieser Bücher: „Dein Name steht neben dem der Polignac."

„Mein Geburtsname", berichtigte ihn Oscar. Sie stand mit einer Tasse Tee am Fenster ihres Salons und sah lustlos hinaus. „Jarjayes heiße ich doch schon lange nicht mehr." Genauer gesagt, seit fast drei Jahren.

Andre schlug das Buch zu und legte es auf den Tisch. „Du hast recht. Dort steht nur Schmutz." Das hätte Rosalie sagen sollen, aber sie wohnte schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr hier. Andre saß am Tisch und betrachtete Oscar. Sie stand reglos am Fenster und er wusste, an wen sie dachte: An den kleinen Jungen, an ihren gemeinsamen Sohn. Andre wäre am liebsten aufgestanden, zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie umarmt. So wie er das während der Schwangerschaft und nach der Geburt des Kindes, irgendwo im Süden Frankreichs, oft getan hatte. Jetzt, hier, war er gezwungen, dies nur in seinen Gedanken zu tun. Es war helllichter Tag und es könnte jemand von den Bediensteten oder gar seine Großmutter urplötzlich hereinkommen und sie sehen. Das wäre nicht gut - für sie beide.

Oscar drehte sich zu ihm um und stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. „Wenigstens brauchen wir uns um Rosalie keine Sorgen machen", sagte sie und sah ihn für einen kurzen Wimpernschlag an. Dann richtete sie sich zu voller Größe auf und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie war genauso schlank und rank geblieben wie früher.

Andre hatte in ihrem flüchtigen Blick ihren Wunsch nach Zuneigung deutlich abgelesen, aber er konnte ihn ihr nicht erfüllen. Das schmerzte ihm genauso wie ihr. „Was gedenkst du mit ihrer Schwester zu tun?", kam er auf das Thema zurück: „Wir wissen doch, wo sie sich aufhält und genauso wissen wir, dass demnächst das königliche Garderegiment auf ihre Suche angesetzt wird."

„Ich tue gar nichts mehr, Andre. Ich bin es leid. Noch drei Jahre, bis sich das Volk erhebt und es ist nicht mehr möglich, all das aufzuhalten." Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an die kühle Glasscheibe und ballte ihre lose an den Seiten hängenden Hände zu Fäusten. „Die Menschen werden den Märchen und Lügengeschichten aus den Memoarien glauben und die königliche Familie noch mehr verspotten."

„Vielleicht ist es aber noch nicht zu spät...", wand Andre ein, wurde aber sogleich von Oscar unterbrochen: „Man kann nicht das Schicksal von anderen Menschen ändern! Das waren deine Worte, Andre. Und du hattest Recht. Seit siebzehn Jahren versuche ich die schreckliche Zukunft zu verhindern und habe bisher nur Bruchteile erreicht!"

Oscar gab auf? Das erstaunte Andre. Sie wollte doch ein Doppelleben führen, Rose und Distel gleichzeitig sein! Nun aber schien es, als zerbrach sie langsam daran. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Mutter geworden war und mehr für ihr Kind kämpfen wollte, anstatt für andere. Aber ihr waren dafür die Hände gebunden und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als still in der Ecke auszuharren und das geschehen lassen, was geschehen musste.

„Andre?" ertönte sie leise von sich.

„Ja, Oscar, was ist?" Er ahnte schon was sie wollte und erhob sich in Bereitschaft, denn er wollte das auch. Es ging ganz bestimmt um den Kleinen.

„Reiten wir nach Paris...", bestätigte sie ihm seine Vorahnung: „...und bleiben dort bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit..."

Am nächsten Tag bekam Oscar vom Kabinettsrat den Befehl, mit ihren Soldaten der königlichen Garde, das Versteck Jeanne Valois ausfindig zu machen und sie zu verhaften. Mit Absicht verfolgte Oscar eine falsche Spur, zog die Sache in die Länge - für Rosalie. Es hieß einer sicheren Quelle zu Folge, man wisse nun, wo sich Jeanne wirklich versteckte. Oscar begab sich dorthin mit ihren Soldaten und Andre, der ihr keinen Moment von der Seite wich. „Ich komme mit", beschloss er, als sie ihre Männer draußen postiert hatte und allein in das Versteck zu gehen beabsichtigte.

Trotzdem kam es dazu, dass sich Jeanne und ihr Mann in ihrem Versteck in die Luft sprengten. Oscar und Andre konnten wieder nur gerade so entkommen. Die Sache mit Jeanne Valois war erledigt. Aber seit diesem Vorfall begann es noch mehr unter dem Volk zu brodeln. Mehr und mehr gab es Übergriffe der Bürger von Paris auf Adelshäuser. Das Anwesen von Oscar blieb allerdings davon verschont. Vielleicht, weil man sie zum Teil in Paris kannte. Weil sie sich mit Hilfe von Bernard im Untergrund für die Armen und Waisen einsetzte. Gegen die Übergriffe unternahm sie nichts, als hätte sie den Kampf gegen das Schicksal und die Zukunft aufgegeben. Zur Ablenkung und um ihre Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren, trainierte sie mit Andre im Fechten und Schießen außerhalb ihres Anwesens. Zum Schießen benutzte sie leeren Flaschen als Zielscheibe und schoss aus großer Entfernung. Sie zielte zwei, drei Sekunden, drückte ab und die Flasche zersprang in mehrere Teile. „Genug für heute", beschied sie irgendwann und reichte Andre die abgefeuerte Pistole.

Ihr Mann legte die Waffe sorgsam in die Kiste, schloss sie ab und stand mit ihr auf. Oscar hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Sie hatte ihn aufmerksam bei seinem Tun beobachtet und nun stand er direkt vor ihr. Wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal in den Armen gehalten? Letzte Woche? Letzten Monat? Oder vielleicht doch noch vor paar Tagen? Die Zeit lief an ihnen rasend vorbei. „Sieben Jahre...", entfuhr es ihr halblaut.

„Was ist damit?" Andre wollte das nicht einleuchten, wobei er trotzdem etwas ahnte. Da war doch etwas gewesen!

„Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass..." weiter kam Oscar nicht. Ein Gewehrschuss donnerte durch die Luft und ihre Worte verloren sich in dessen Nachhall. „...dass Graf von Fersen nach sieben Jahren aus Amerika zurückkehren müsste...", beendete sie ihren Satz mit einem wissenden Blick auf den Reiter, der in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe stand. Dessen Gewehr war mit dem Lauf nach oben gerichtet.

„Schaut mich nicht so erschrocken an, Oscar!", rief er lachend aus dem Sattel: „Und Andre! Du hast dich auch kaum geändert! Entschuldigt, dass ich so unverhofft hereinplatze! Graf Hans Axel von Fersen meldet sich gesund und munter zu Diensten!"

„Das haben wir schon längst gewusst...", murmelte Andre vor sich hin und warf Oscar einen Seitenblick zu. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde sie dem Grafen gleich entgegen rennen. Aber sie stand weiterhin unbeeindruckt an seiner Seite. Er musste diese Hirngespinste loswerden! Oscar liebte in diesem Leben nur ihn ganz allein! Sie war seine Frau und Mutter seines Kindes!

Graf von Fersen ritt näher zu ihnen heran und erst als er sie erreichte, brach Oscar ihr Schweigen: „Seid uns willkommen, Graf. Und natürlich könnt Ihr unser Gast bleiben solange Ihr wollt."

„Ich danke Euch herzlich, Oscar."

„Ich hole die Pferde", beschloss sie kühl und ging.

„Sie hat sich wirklich nicht verändert", bemerkte von Fersen mit begnügendem Blick auf Oscar.

„Glaubt mir, Graf, in den sieben Jahren Eurer Abwesenheit hat sich vieles verändert." Auch Andre sah Oscar nach. Sie hielt ihre Haltung wie immer mit Stolz und Würde, aber innerlich war sie schon längst keine stolze, aufrechte Frau mehr. Sie bewahrte das alles nur, um nicht ganz zu zerbrechen.


	40. Chapter 40 - Unerfreuliche Neuigkeiten

Auf dem Anwesen, bei einem gemütlichen Abendessen, erzählte von Fersen von sich und was er in Amerika erlebt hatte. Andre und seine Großmutter standen nebeneinander am Tisch, so wie es ihrem Rang angemessen war. Andre schielte zwischendurch zu Oscar. Was sie jetzt wohl über von Fersen dachte? Oscar saß dem Grafen gegenüber und hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie wusste ja im Grunde genommen über seine Erlebnisse in Amerika.

„...Frankreich, ich bin zurückgekehrt. Ich trinke auf dein Wohl, du schönes Land...", beendete von Fersen seine Erzählung und damit zeitgleich das Abendbrot.

„Möchtet Ihr nicht mit mir und Andre nach Paris auszureiten? Jetzt gleich?", schlug Oscar unvermittelt vor und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich möchte Euch etwas zeigen."

„Oscar, du willst doch nicht..." Andre biss sich noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge und sah seine Frau erschrocken an. Er hätte sich beinahe in Gegenwart seiner Großmutter und dem Gast verraten. Er dachte an sein Kind. Hatte Oscar etwa vor, ihn von Fersen vorzustellen?

Oscar schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben und kommentierte sie mit einem ermahnenden Blick. In Anwesenheit von Sophie und von Fersens, behandelte sie ihn meistens distanziert. „Nicht was du denkst, Andre", meinte sie knapp und kühl. Sie würde doch ihr Kind niemals in Gefahr bringen, auch wenn von Fersen eine vertrauenswürdige Person war!

„Aber, Lady Oscar...", wand jetzt auch Sophie ein. Sie hatte die Hintergedanken der beiden nicht einmal erahnt. Für sie war dieses Verhalten zwischen ihnen normal und sie sah nichts Außergewöhnliches darin. Sie wollte nur nicht, dass sich ihr Schützling und ihr Enkel zu dieser späten Stunde nach draußen wagten. Es war, als wären sie noch Kinder, auf die man aufpassen müsste. Da die alte Haushälterin aber von Oscars Sturheit wusste, wälzte sie ihre Sorge auf den Grafen ab. „...unser Gast ist erst von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt und draußen ist es bereits dunkel geworden..."

„Das macht mir nichts aus", meinte von Fersen freundlich und stand von seinem Platz ebenfalls auf. „Mit Oscar durch Paris zu reiten würde mir sogar Freude bereiten." Seine Freude verflog jedoch, sobald er in Paris war.

Die Straßen waren menschenleer und ruhig, aber Oscar ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sie wusste anscheinend genau, wo sie hin mussten und wählte gezielt den Weg durch die nächtliche Stadt. In einer Seitengasse, an einem abgelegenen Hof, versammelte sich eine kleine Gruppe von einfachen Bürgern. Ein Mann im mittleren Alter stand auf einer großen Kiste und hielt vor ihnen eine Rede. Es ging um die Adligen und um die königliche Familie. Dass sie von den goldenen Tellern aßen und das einfache Volk verhungern ließen. Aus seiner lauten, fordernden Stimme sprach blanker Hass. Von Fersen schluckte vor Entsetzen seine bittere Galle herunter.

Aber das war noch nicht alles. Oscar zeigte ihm noch etwas anderes. Sie ritt vor, fort von dem kleinen Menschenknäuel und blieb bei einer Hauswand stehen. Dort hing ein Bildnis von Marie Antoinette. Viele Messer steckten in dem gemalten Antlitz der Königin. Von Fersen schauderte es noch mehr. Er stieg aus dem Sattel und entfernte alle Messer, als würde er damit etwas ändern können.

„Es wird besser sein, wenn Ihr morgen die Königin aufsucht", sprach Oscar dabei gefasst und noch bevor er seiner Verzweiflung Luft machen konnte. „Frankreich ist in Aufruhr, wie Ihr gerade gesehen habt. In sieben Jahren hat sich vieles verändert. Das einfache Volk hat sich vom Königshaus abgewandt. Die hohen Steuern und die obersten Schichten unterdrücken es. Es verhungert, es leidet und es schreit nach Vergeltung."

„Ihr habt recht, Oscar...", unterbrach von Fersen sie erstickt und schlug verbittert mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand. „Ich habe mich wie ein Feigling benommen! Ich hätte von Anfang an bei Marie Antoinette bleiben sollen, wie Ihr mir stets empfohlen habt! Ihr habt mir jetzt vor Augen geführt, wie blind ich war! Warum habe ich nur nicht auf Euch gehört?" Er drehte sich um und sah Oscar verbittert an. „Sagt mir bitte, wie ist es dazu gekommen?!"

„Es scheint Euer Schicksal zu sein, Graf", sagte Oscar ohne lang zu überlegen.

Direkt neben ihr berührte Andre sie sachte am Arm. „Wir müssen langsam los. Die Bürger könnten zurückkehren. Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie den Grafen womöglich noch erkennen."

„Du hast recht. Wir müssen fort von hier. Nachts sind die Straßen von Paris für Adlige gefährlicher geworden." Oscar schenkte ihrem Mann einen langen Blick, bevor sie wieder von Fersen unverwandt ansah. „Wir können uns auch unterwegs oder bei mir auf dem Anwesen weiter darüber unterhalten."

Von Fersen kam nicht umhin, diese Frau erneut zu bewundern. So viel Beherrschtheit und innere Willensstärke hätte er auch gerne gehabt. Sie zeigte nie offen ihre Gefühle, aber dennoch war sie ein herzensguter Mensch. Vielleicht wusste deshalb noch niemand über die Liebe zwischen ihr und Andre. Er glaubte sogar gespürt zu haben, dass es zwischen den beiden noch etwas Verborgenes gab, was sie quälte und gleichzeitig noch mehr miteinander verband.

Noch auf dem Weg zum Anwesen traf von Fersen seine Entscheidung. Er würde morgen Ihre Majestät aufsuchen und sie darum bitten, von ihrem abgelegenen Schloss nach Versailles zurückzukehren. Zusätzlich beabsichtigte er seinem Vaterland abzuschwören und in ihre Dienste zu treten. Oscar nickte einvernehmlich. Sie wusste mit Sicherheit, er würde es so machen wie er sagte. Aber innerlich hatte sie die dunkle Vorahnung, dass seine Entscheidung nichts mehr am Geschehenen ändern würde.

Kalte Herbsttage legten sich über Frankreich. Es waren Wochen vergangen seit die Königin auf Bitten des Grafen von Fersens, mit ihren Kindern nach Versailles zurückgekehrt war. Oscar hatte am Hofe alle Hände voll zu tun. Als Kommandant der königlichen Garde war es ihre Pflicht, für Ordnung zu sorgen und ihre Soldaten auf Trab zu halten, zum Schutz der königlichen Familie. Auf dem Übungsplatz und hoch zu Pferde erteilte sie ihnen ihre Befehle; beanstandete wenn jemand aus der Reihe tanzte oder nicht ordnungsgemäß trainierte. „Für heute genug!", teilte sie ihnen nach einem Übungskampf laut mit. Ihre hohe, energische Stimme hallte über alle Köpfe hinweg. Sofort brachen die Soldaten alles ab und stellten sich in Reihen auf. „Geht jetzt auf eure Posten!", befahl ihnen Oscar herrisch, als alle stramm vor ihr standen. „Und morgen ist um dieselbe Zeit Inspizierung! Wegtreten!"

„Jawohl, Kommandant!", antworteten die Soldaten im Chor und zerstreuten sich.

Oscar trieb ihr Pferd an und überquerte, flankiert von zwei Reitern, den Übungsplatz im gemächlichen Gang. Sie wollte ins Warme, ihre unterkühlten Glieder kurz entspannen und dann sehen, was es heute sonst noch zu erledigen gab. Wenn nichts weiter anstand, dann würde sie sich den Nachmittag freinehmen und mit ihrem Mann nach Paris reiten. Sie stellte sich die leuchtend, grünen Augen ihres Kindes vor, wenn sie ihm sein Lieblingsgebäck aus Versailles mitbringen würde. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich kaum merklich nach oben.

„Lady Oscar", entriss sie der Reiter links von ihr aus ihren Träumereien: „Habt Ihr schon die neusten Neuigkeiten gehört?"

„Es gibt jeden Tag irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, Graf de Girodel", konterte sie und setzte ihre ernste Miene wieder auf, ohne den Grafen anzusehen. „Um welche geht es diesmal?"

„Ein außergewöhnlicher Dieb treibt seit Kurzem sein Unwesen, Lady Oscar", berichtete Victor de Girodel – ganz die Ruhe selbst und ohne die geringste Ahnung, was er jetzt auslösen würde: „Er bestiehlt nur Adlige und verteilt seine Beute unter den Armen. Man sagt, er trägt eine Maske, kleidet sich in Schwarz und seit gestern nennt man ihn: Schwarzer Ritter!"

Oscar traf es wie ein Schlag. Sie sah blitzartig nach rechts zu Andre. Von seinem verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck las sie die gleiche Besorgnis ab. Kalter Schauer überlief Oscars Rücken. Sie musste diesen Mann aufhalten, bevor das Schlimmste passierte! Andre nickte ihr zu. Er war ihrer Meinung und Oscar richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder nach vorne. „Graf de Girodel!", verlautete sie fest und anordnend: „Ihr übernehmt die heutige Befehlsgewalt und ich reite nach Paris! Ich will mich näher über diesen schwarzen Ritter erkundigen!" Sie stieß ihrem Pferd heftig in die Seiten und galoppierte mit Andre eilends davon.

Girodel zügelte überrascht sein Pferd und sah ihr eine Weile wie angewurzelt nach. Eigentlich müsste er an ihre Laune schon längst gewöhnt sein, aber ihre urplötzliche Reaktionen verblüfften ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Und er musste zugeben, sie hatte ihm während ihrer Verbannung sehr gefehlt. Er hatte die Aufforderungen der Königin und ihr Urteil nicht verstanden. Aber er verstand Oscar. Befehl war Befehl und dieser musste ausgeführt werden! Stolz und erhobenen Hauptes war Oscar in die Verbannung gefahren und erst sechs Monate später als geplant zurückgekehrt. Die erste Zeit sah sie geplagt aus. Na ja, wer würde das nicht, wenn man ein Jahr und sechs Monate lang durch ganz Frankreich gescheucht wurde?! Sie verlor kein einziges Wort darüber, was sie in der Verbannung erlebt hatte, aber auch das war bei ihr nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie war schon immer kein redseliger Mensch. Wenigstens hatte sie sich in den letzten Monaten von ihrer Strafe erholt und war wieder der gewohnte Kommandant des königlichen Garderegiments.

Oscar und Andre platzten in die Wohnung von Bernard und Rosalie, als würden sie jemanden verhaften wollen. Nur Bernard war anzutreffen. „Rosalie ist mit eurem Kleinen auf den Markt gegangen", erklärte er seinen Gästen beim Eintreten und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür, ungeachtet ihrer finsteren Gesichtsausdrücke.

Für die beiden war es bedauerlich, ihren kleinen Sohn nicht anzutreffen, aber da sie mit Bernard einiges klarstellen wollten, war es besser so. Oscar marschierte bis ans Fenster des ersten Raumes und betrachtete jede Ecke, jedes Möbelstück mit Argusaugen. Andre folgte ihr nur bis an den Tisch und drehte sich zu Bernard um. „Wir möchten von dir etwas wissen."

„Dann nehmt bitte Platz", lud Bernard sie freilich an: „Und ich schaue, ob wir vom Tee etwas übrig haben."

„Nicht nötig." Oscar drehte sich am Fenster um und fixierte ihn streng. „Ich bleibe lieber hier stehen."

Andre nahm dagegen auf einem der Stühle Platz - mit dem Rücken zu seiner Frau, um seinen Freund im Auge zu behalten. „Wir sind eigentlich nicht hier, um Tee zu trinken."

„Nun gut." Bernard setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. Ihm war nicht anzusehen, wie es in seinem Inneren wirklich aussah. „Erzählt, was ihr von mir wissen wollt. Geht es um den Kleinen? Oder um Rosalie?"

„Um keinen der beiden." Andre schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Indirekt schon", erklang Oscars Stimme hinter ihm. „Es geht ganz alleine um dich, Bernard. Wir haben vom schwarzen Ritter gehört", meinte sie direkt, als gehe sie in die Offensive: „Und seine Spuren führen uns hierher!"

„Moment mal!" Bernard begriff nun, was sie von ihm wollten und versuchte zu seiner Verteidigung ungläubig dreinzuschauen. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, ich sei der schwarzer Ritter?!"

„Es tut mir leid, Bernard...", wand Andre unbeeindruckt ein und Oscar fügte trocken hinzu: „Wir haben Beweise. Und wir haben dich gesehen."

„Wann und wo?", verlangte Bernard pikiert zu wissen, aber sein Geist arbeitete, wie der eines Wachhundes, der eine Gefahr witterte.

„Bei deinem letzten Raubzug", fand Oscar die sofortige Erklärung. Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber sie konnte ihm ja nichts über ihr wahres Wissen sagen und suchte nach einem plausiblen Ausweg.

Bernards Haltung versteifte sich. Jetzt sah auch er finster drein. „Das meint Ihr doch nicht im Ernst?!", platzte es aus ihm aufgebracht heraus: „Ich werde doch niemals unbefugt in Euer Haus eindringen!"

„Dafür aber in andere." Oscar ließ nicht locker und verschränkte ihre Arme vor sich.

„Was unterstellt Ihr mir?!" Bernard konnte nicht mehr ruhig sitzen und schoss in die Höhe. Er sah von Oscar auf Andre und seine Augen funkelten. „Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde!"

„Das sind wir, Bernard." Auch Andre erhob sich zu ganzer Größe, aber viel gelassener. „Und als deine Freunde, wollen wir dich vor der Gefahr bewahren. Man kann den Ärmsten der Armen auch anders helfen: Mit Spenden oder anderen Mildtätigkeiten, aber nicht mit stehlen!"

„Und wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt?!", fuhr ihn Bernard an. Ihm war anscheinend der Kragen geplatzt und nun war es ihm egal, ob er dabei aufs Glatteis geführt wurde oder nicht. „Die Adligen nehmen sich was sie wollen und leben auf die Kosten einfacher Bürger! Während sie im Saus und Braus leben, sterben hier Menschen vor Hunger und Krankheit! Sie haben kein Geld und werden noch mehr von der Steuer erdrückt! Wie viele Aristokraten denkst du, setzen sich für sie ein?! Bis auf deine Frau habe ich kaum einen gesehen, Andre!"

„Willst du aber, dass man dich tötet?", donnerte Oscar dazwischen, nicht minder aufbrausend und aufweisend. Sie stand nicht mehr mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster. Unbemerkt hatte sie sich an die Seite ihres Mannes gesellt und ballte nun ihre hängenden Hände zu Fäusten. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du damit anrichtest, Bernard?! Man wird harte Maßnahmen gegen den schwarzen Ritter ergreifen und mich mit meinen Soldaten einsetzen, um ihn zu fangen und zu töten! Willst du das? Ich nicht! Deswegen bitte ich dich inständig: Hör damit auf, bevor es noch zu spät ist!"

„Ich kann nicht, Lady Oscar...", dämpfte Bernard seine Stimme: „Ich weiß Eure Sorge gut zu schätzen, aber jemand muss doch gegen das Leid des Volkes etwas tun. So kann das nicht weitergehen."

„Bernard..." Andre wollte etwas dagegen sagen, wurde aber von Oscar unterbrochen: „Lass ihn..." Sie lockerte ihre Fäuste und fasste Andre sachte am Arm. „Du hast doch früher selbst gesagt, dass wir nichts dagegen ausrichten können, aber der schwarzer Ritter schon. Komm, lass uns lieber gehen."

„Wie du willst." Andre gab ihr insgeheim recht. Weitere Debatten mit Bernard würden Nichts bringen.

Oscar setzte ihre Füße in Bewegung und Andre folgte ihr beklommen. An der Tür hielten sie beide noch einmal kurz inne und Oscar schaute über ihre Schultern. „Ich kann es nachvollziehen, Bernard, wenn dir das kleine Kind gleichgültig ist. Aber denke wenigstens an Rosalie. Sie wird Gefahren ausgesetzt sein, wenn man den schwarzen Ritter schnappt. Und der Junge erst recht. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich um Rosalie kümmern, auch wenn ich und Andre wegen unserem Sohn dabei aufliegen sollten. Und ich werde mich natürlich mit meinen Truppen zurückhalten. Aber es gibt genügend andere, die hinter dem schwarzen Ritter her sein werden. Überlege es dir noch einmal gut, bevor du handelst." Oscar drehte sich nach dem letzten Satz um und ging mit Andre hinaus.

Jede zweite Nacht brach der schwarze Ritter in einem der Adelshäuser ein. Oscar hielt sich zurück, wie sie es versprochen hatte. Aber ihre Sorgen wurden dadurch nicht weniger. Zusammen mit Andre hatte sie noch paar Male Bernard aufgesucht, aber dieser war kein einziges Mal mehr zu Hause anzutreffen.

„An der Seite von Robespierre und als Journalist ist er viel zu viel unterwegs", fand Andre nach eineinhalb Wochen heraus. „Wenigstens hat er Rosalie und unseren Jungen zu Diane geschafft."

„Das ist nett von ihm, aber die Sache gefällt mir trotzdem nicht", erwiderte dazu Oscar im sachlichen Ton. Sie saß in ihrem gepolsterten Sessel vor dem Kamin und ließ sich von dem prasselnden Feuer wärmen.

Andre saß dicht bei ihr auf der Lehne und hielt ihre Hand, die auf seinem Knie ruhte. Beide befanden sich in Oscars Kaminzimmer. Falls die Tür im Salon aufgehen sollte, konnte Andre schnell hochspringen und sich an den Kamin stellen, um so zu tun, als führe er mit Oscar von dort eine belanglose Unterhaltung. „Ich weiß, was du meinst", bezog er sich auf ihren letzten Satz: „Mir gefällt das auch nicht, aber leider kennen wir nicht seinen Aufenthaltsort. Wir können höchstens jede Nacht auf Bälle gehen, bis er uns irgendwann über den Weg läuft. Oder ich schneide mir die Haare ab, verkleide mich wie er und spiele den Lockvogel."

„Andre!", fuhr Oscar ihn erschrocken an: „Du weißt genau was passiert, wenn du das tust! Für dich ist dein Augenlicht vielleicht nicht von Bedeutung, aber für mich schon!"

„Es war nur ein Scherz!", beruhigte Andre sie neckend und tätschelte sanft ihre Hand.

„Mach das nie wieder!" Oscar stupste ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen als Ermahnung in die Seite und lenkte gleich von dem Thema ab: „Wieso gehst du nicht lieber zu deinen neuen Bewegungen, so wie in unserem früheren Leben?!"

„Ich weiß doch, was dort abläuft, also brauche ich nicht hinzugehen." Andre schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Ich bleibe lieber bei dir... meine Rose..."

„Ich bin im Moment eher eine Distel!" Oscar entriss ihm hastig ihre Hand und schoss aus ihrem Sessel empor. Sie begann am Kamin mit langen Schritten hin und her zu laufen. „Bernard ist ein Dickkopf! Ich habe ihn gewarnt! Und was macht er?! Er lässt Rosalie und unseren Jungen bei einer jungen Frau wie Diane, die selbst schutzlos ist, wenn Alain in der Kaserne weilt! Das ist verantwortungslos von ihm, Andre! Wenn ihm schon sein eigenes Leben nicht von Belang ist, dann soll er wenigstens daran denken, was er Rosalie damit antut! An meiner Statt sitzt ihm jetzt Girodel im Nacken, weil er vor Kurzem in sein Haus eingebrochen ist!" Ihr Redefluss glich einem tosenden Wasserfall und Andre wagte sie nicht zu unterbrechen. Wenn sie sich ausgesprochen hatte, würde sie sich schon beruhigen. Er würde dann aufstehen und sie in seine Arme schließen. Sie würde sich an ihn schmiegen und den restlichen Trost bei ihm finden. So passierte es meistens zwischen ihnen, wenn sie ganz unter sich waren und sich vor fremden Augen sicher fühlten.

Oscar blieb abrupt mitten am Kamin stehen. „Andre, wir reiten nach Paris!"

„Jetzt gleich?" Andre sah sie verwundert an. Diese Entscheidung hatte er von ihr nicht erwartet. „Es ist bereits dunkel geworden..."

„Das ist mir gleich! Ich lasse unser Kind und zwei wehrlose Frauen nicht ohne Schutz!"

„Alain ist doch bei ihnen, soweit ich weiß." Andre wollte auch bei seinem Kind sein, aber er sorgte sich auch um seine Frau.

Oscar gab ihm innerlich recht. Alain verbrachte seine dienstfreien Tage bei sich zuhause und auf ihn war in jeder Hinsicht Verlass. Aber Oscar war trotzdem beunruhigt, als spüre sie ein Unheil aufkommen, das sie trotz ihres Wissens über ihr erstes Leben, nicht deuten konnte. „Ich reite trotzdem hin!", beschied sie entschlossen und marschierte in ihr Zimmer, um ihren Mantel anzuziehen.

Andre erhob sich schwer seufzend von der weichen, gepolsterten Lehne des Sessels und ging an die Tür im Salon. Oscar tauchte dort mitsamt ihres Mantels auch schon auf und gemeinsam verließen sie ihre Gemächer. Sie liefen den langen Gang entlang und dann die große Treppe herunter. Mitten auf dem Weg ins unterste Stockwerk begegnete ihnen Sophie. In Hast durchquerte die Haushälterin den breiten Vorraum und trug einen schweren Schlüsselbund mit sich.

„Was geht hier vor, Großmutter?", rief ihr Andre verwundert von der letzten Stufe der Treppe nach.

„Man kann heute nicht vorsichtig genug sein!", brummte die alte Frau unter ihrer Nase und setzte ihren Weg ohne anzuhalten fort: „Wie konnte ich nur die Hintertür vergessen?!"

„Sie hat anscheinend Angst vor dem schwarzen Ritter und verriegelt unser Haus deshalb wie eine Festung", erklärte Oscar ihrem verdutzten Andre.

Nebeneinander gehend erreichten sie den Ausgang. Da hörten sie wie aus dem Nichts einen schrillen Schreckenslaut von Sophie: „Ein Dieb!"

Oscar und Andre tauschten einen entsetzten Blick miteinander und rannten unverzüglich zu der Hintertür.


	41. Chapter 41 - Dieb oder kein Dieb?

Bernard öffnete seine Augen und musste gegen grelles Tageslicht blinzeln. Er lag in einem weichen Bett, das sich in einem nicht allzu großen, aber hellen Zimmer befand. Der betörende Geruch nach irgendwelcher Medizin erfüllte den Raum. Ihm brannte die Schulter. Er schob eine Hand unter das Hemd und ertastete einen großen Verband, der nicht nur seine Schulter, sondern auch seinen Brustkorb bedeckte. Ein Zischen entrann seiner Kehle, als er sich mit Hilfe seines Ellbogens hochzuziehen versuchte. Sein Blick fiel zufällig auf den Ärmel seines Hemdes und er erstarrte: Sein Hemd war weiß! Jemand hatte ihn umgekleidet! Er hob die Decke. Wenigstens hatte man ihm seine Hose gelassen! Aber wo waren seine anderen Sachen? Er schaute sich verwirrt in dem fremden Raum um, entdeckte aber keine einzige Spur von ihnen. Und auch keine Menschenseele. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, aber er ahnte bereits. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder in der Zelle eines Gefängnisses, oder auf Anwesen de Jarjayes!

Bernard hatte seinen Gegner unterschätzt. Dieser Graf hatte ihm bei seinem nächsten Raubzug eine Falle gestellt, war ihm aufgelauert und auf ihn geschossen. Nur fangen konnte er ihn zum Glück nicht. Dank seiner schwarzen Verkleidung war er in der Finsternis der Nacht unsichtbar. Jedoch nach Hause oder zu seiner Frau konnte er nicht, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Zusätzlich war er an der Schulter schwer verletzt und blutete stark. Die Kugel des Grafen hatte ihn getroffen, aber nicht getötet. Deswegen konnte er nicht heimkehren: Sein Gegner konnte ihm nachschleichen und ihn entlarven. Seine Frau würde danach nicht mehr sicher sein. Und da gab es noch den blondgelockten, kleinen Jungen mit den sanft grünen Augen. Ihn dürfte er ebenfalls nicht in Gefahr bringen. Denn dann würden auch seine Eltern dran glauben müssen.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Oscar aufzusuchen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Und weil er auch hier das unnötige Aufsehen vermeiden wollte, nahm er die Hintertür. Leider wurde er entdeckt. Eine kleine, rundliche und alte Dame mit Brille stand unverhofft vor ihm. Sie kam ihm schemenhaft bekannt vor, aber um darüber nachzudenken, war nicht der richtige Moment. Sie schimpfte ihn lauthals einen Dieb und schlug ihn mehrmals mit ihrem schweren Schlüsselbund. Das gab Bernard den Rest. Durch seine Wunde und das Laufen bis zum Anwesen war er schon genug geschwächt. Er hörte schnelle Schritte mehrerer Personen, konnte aber nicht mehr wegrennen. Seine Beine gaben nach, sein Körper sackte zusammen und er fiel in eine schwärzliche Ohnmacht. Das weitere Geschehen bekam er nicht mehr mit. Aber es beruhigte ihn, dass er nicht in einem muffigen Gefängnis enden würde – zumindest vorerst.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ging auf und ein junger, braunhaariger Mann trat mit einem beladenen Tablett herein. „Bernard!", seine grünen Augen leuchteten und er stellte seine Last auf einem Tisch ab. „Ich habe dir eine warme Hühnersuppe zum Mittag mitgebracht."

„Ich danke dir, Andre." Bernard setzte sich ächzend auf. „Ich esse die Suppe später. Aber sag, habe ich etwa bis Mittag geschlafen?"

„Du warst zwei Tage in Ohnmacht", korrigierte ihn Andre und trat näher an das Bett.

„Was? Zwei Tage?" Bernard war sichtlich erstaunt.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte ihm Andre und erzählte ihm gleich die Ereignisse: „Du hast meine Großmutter ganz schön erschreckt, Bernard. Aber Oscar und ich konnten ihr weismachen, dass du doch kein Dieb bist. Außerdem konnte sie sich an dich erinnern - wegen Rosalie."

„Das war also deine Großmutter...", murmelte Bernard beeindruckt und erinnerte sich an die alte Hausfrau nun auch etwas deutlicher. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, als er hier vor Jahren Rosalie besucht hatte. „Was ist weiter passiert? Und wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Die hat Oscar vernichtet. Du trägst derweilen welche von mir", erzählte ihm Andre ungerührt weiter: „Nachdem wir dich bewusstlos gefunden hatten, trugen wir dich hierher und Oscar holte den Arzt. Bis er ankam, habe ich dich umgekleidet. Der Arzt hat dir dann die Kugel entfernt, die Wunde versorgt und alles verbunden. Zum Glück hat es dich nur an der Schulter erwischt."

„Ich bin euch beiden meinen Dank schuldig. Aber wo ist Oscar? Ist sie schon in Versailles?"

„Nein, sie verhandelt gerade mit ihrem Vater und dem Grafen de Girodel."

„Verhandelt?" In Bernard stieg ein mulmiges Gefühl hoch.

„Höre zu, Bernard..." Andre senkte auf einmal bedächtig seine Stimme: „Du hast dich mit Girodel angelegt. Die Kugel verdankst du ihm. Er kam Gestern früh und behauptete, er habe den schwarzen Ritter verfolgt und seine Spur führte ihn hierher. Da aber Oscar sein Kommandant ist, konnte sie ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

„Puh..." Bernard atmete erleichtert auf.

„Das ist noch nicht alles...", flüsterte Andre betont weiter: „Am Nachmittag kam General de Jarjayes und verlangte von Oscar die Herausgabe vom schwarzen Ritter."

Bernard schöpfte sofort einen Verdacht. „Das war bestimmt dieser Girodel...", knurrte er bissig.

„Nein, er hatte niemanden etwas verraten. Er ist Oscar treu ergeben und wird ihr keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten wollen."

„Wer dann?" Soweit Bernard sich erinnern konnte, war nur dieser Graf de Girodel hinter ihm her.

Andre hob und senkte beiläufig seine Schultern. „Das wissen wir nicht so genau. Wir vermuten, dass es einer der Wachsoldaten war, die Girodels Haus nach dem Einbruch des schwarzen Ritters bewachte."

„Das verstehe ich nicht?! Was für ein Wachsoldat?!"

„Er ist jetzt auch beim General, als Zeuge. Während Girodel gestern bei uns war, hatte dieser anscheinend unter seinen Kameraden heraus posaunt, dass sein Herr den schwarzen Ritter bis ins Haus de Jarjayes verfolgt hatte. Und am Hofe haben die Wände bekanntlich Ohren. So verbreitete sich schnell das Gerücht und erreichte den General, weshalb er gleich nach Hause eilte. Oscar hat natürlich alles abgestritten. Aber heute tauchten sie alle drei auf: Der Graf de Girodel mit dem Wachsoldaten und der General de Jarjayes."

„Das ist gar nicht gut..."

„Keine Sorge, Bernard. Oscar wird das schon gerade biegen. Ihr Vater weiß, dass in seinem Haus ein Verletzter liegt und deswegen ist er mit Girodel hier."

„Andre! Ich muss sofort hier verschwinden! Ich kann Lady Oscar nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten!"

„Bleibe ruhig, Bernard! Vertraue ihr und es wird alles gut..." Kaum dass Andre das sagte, hörten sie schwere Schritte und die Stimmen mehrerer Personen, darunter auch von Oscar. Bernard schreckte auf. Andre sah zur Tür, aber gab ihm schnell noch einen Rat: „Verhalte dich ruhig, rede nicht und überlasse alles ihr."

Die Schritte kamen näher, die Stimmen wurden lauter und im nächsten Augenblick flog die Tür auf. General de Jarjayes höchstpersönlich stürmte herein, im Schlepptau seine Tochter und zwei weitere Männer. Andre trat ans Fenster und damit aus deren Blickfeld heraus. Er blieb am Kopfende des Bettes stehen. Der General wirbelte zu seiner Tochter herum und funkelte sie heftig an. „Ist das der Mann?"

„Das ist der Mann, aber er ist nicht der schwarze Ritter!", konterte Oscar ihm direkt ins Gesicht: „Wie ich es schon sagte, Vater: Er ist Journalist und seit gestern mein Gast! Ich habe ihn eingeladen und wir hatten Tee getrunken!" Die Lüge kam ihr glatt über die Lippen und sie schämte sich sogar dafür, aber sie fand keinen besseren Ausweg.

„Du verkehrst also immer noch mit Bürgerlichen?!" Das war eher eine empörte Feststellung als eine Frage. Reynier de Jarjayes schob es aber gleichzeitig beiseite. Momentan gab es Wichtigeres zu klären: „Ich werde jetzt eine Befragung durchführen!"

„Macht das, Vater." Oscar verlor weder ihre aufrechte Haltung, noch ihren Scharfsinn. „...aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass mein Gast Bernard unglücklicherweise gestern hier im Haus die Treppe hinabstürzte und sich die Schulter verletzte. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht schlechthin am Boden liegen lassen!"

„Schweig endlich!" Reynier hob in ihre Richtung drohend die Faust, aber schlug nicht zu.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Vater." Oscar blieb unbeeindruckt vor ihm stehen. Sie hatte Bernard ihr Vorhaben indirekt mitgeteilt und hoffte, dass er es verstand.

Bernard verstand ihre versteckte Botschaft auf Anhieb und schnappte nach dem Köder, aber zu Wort kam er nicht. Graf de Girodel trat an die Seite von Oscar und sprach zu ihrem Vater: „Verzeiht die Einmischung, General..."

„Sprecht frei heraus, Girodel." Reynier milderte seinen Tonfall und lockerte seine Faust.

„Ich erinnere mich an diesen Mann, den sogenannten Journalisten", begann Victor de Girodel mit seiner neuen Version: „Als ich gestern hier war, habe ich ihn flüchtig bei Lady Oscar gesehen. Es stimmt, was sie sagt: Sie hatten Tee getrunken und dabei ein Gespräch geführt. Den weiteren Ablauf kenne ich nicht, aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass dieser Mann nicht der schwarze Ritter ist. Ich habe den Dieb vorgestern Nacht angeschossen und meiner Berechnung nach, sollte er schon längst verblutet sein."

„Und warum habt Ihr mir das nicht schon früher gesagt?" Der General hob misstrauisch seine Brauen.

Girodel räusperte sich, um seine Stimmbänder zu ordnen. „Nun, ich hielt den Mann gestern nicht für wichtig und habe ihn außer Acht gelassen. Jetzt, wo ich ihn mir genauer anschaue, fällt es mir wieder ein."

„Wie Ihr meint, Graf." Reynier schien sich mit seiner Aussage zufrieden zu geben. Aber seine Tochter konnte er dennoch nicht ohne eine Mahnung lassen: „Und du sorgst dafür, dass dieser Journalist in den nächsten Tagen aus meinem Haus verschwindet! Deine Schwäche für das gemeine Volk wird uns noch irgendwann zu Grunde richten! Anscheinend war die Verbannung ein Fehler gewesen! Jetzt komm, wir müssen nach Versailles! Es fehlte noch, dass du wegen diesem Menschen deine Pflichten als Kommandant der königlichen Garde vernachlässigst!" Den letzten Satz betonte er mit einem hinweisenden Unterton in seiner harschen Stimme. Er erwartete darauf keine Antwort von ihr und marschierte schon aus dem Zimmer.

Oscar schluckte seine Worte wie bittere Medizin. Es brachte nichts, sich rechtfertigen zu wollen oder sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie hatte diesen Weg gewählt und musste ihn nun gehen. Sie sah weder Bernard, noch Andre an und ging einfach.

Victor de Girodel folgte ihr mit dem Soldaten auf dem Fuße. „Lady Oscar! Wartet noch einen Augenblick!", bat Victor hinter der Tür und als sie stehenblieb, schickte er den Soldaten fort: „Gehe schon vor und warte bei den Pferden."

„Jawohl, Graf." Der Soldat salutierte und war dann sogleich fort.

„Lady Oscar", sprach Girodel danach leise und vornehm, aber Oscar ließ ihn nicht weitersprechen: „Ich kenne Eure Beweggründe nicht, aber ich möchte trotzdem für Euren Einsatz danken. Ihr habt damit bewiesen, dass nicht alle Adligen verkommen sind."

„Das habe ich für Euch getan, Lady Oscar. Ihr solltet wissen, ich bin immer auf Eurer Seite."

„Das weiß ich gut zu schätzen und achte Euch deshalb sehr, Girodel." Oscar setzte ihre Füße sogleich in Bewegung und bedeutete ihm damit, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war. Sie wusste wie er zu ihr in Wahrheit stand und wollte ihm daher keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

„Ich danke Euch, Lady Oscar", meinte Victor und folgte ihr pflichtbewusst.

Im Zimmer atmeten Bernard und Andre erleichtert auf. Mit dem Einsatz von Girodel ging die Sache noch gut aus. „Du sollst aber trotzdem mit dem schwarzen Ritter aufhören", empfahl Andre seinem Freund mahnend.

„Das werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch tun", versprach Bernard im halblauten Ton: „Ich möchte Lady Oscar nicht noch mehr Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Ihr Vater war schon nahe genug dran. Aber eines begreife ich nicht: Warum spielte Girodel mit?"

„Er schwärmt insgeheim für Oscar", sagte Andre dazu knapp.

„Das erklärt natürlich alles." Bernard verstummte. Er bewunderte den Mut von Oscar mehr denn je. Ihrem sittenstrengen Vater die Stirn zu bitten, erforderte viel Willensstärke. Besonders für eine Frau. Aber Oscar war keine gewöhnliche Frau und das machte sie so bewundernswert. Ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen imponierte Bernard und er musste unwillkürlich an den kleinen Jungen denken, den er mit Rosalie großzog. Der Kleine erinnerte ihn manchmal an einen Wirbelwind, der keine Ruhe fand, bis er sich ausgetobt hatte. In dieser Hinsicht war er ein Dickschädel, setzte sich stur durch und wenn er hinfiel, dann stand er immer wieder auf und belächelte alle, bevor er wieder Unordnung in der Wohnung stiftete. Diese Eigenschaften hatte er höchstwahrscheinlich von seiner gleichnamigen Mutter geerbt. Und manchmal aber war er ein kleiner, liebenswerter Kerl, der alles sittsam befolgte, was man ihm sagte. Das hatte er bestimmt von seinem Vater.

Bernard mochte dieses Kind, weil es alle Charakterzüge seiner Eltern in sich vereinte. Mit seinen fast vier Jahren, hatte er sich schon einen ziemlich großen Wortschatz angehäuft und beliebte die Erwachsene nachzuahmen. Besonders Alain hatte es ihm angetan und Bernard überlegte, ob es wirklich klug von ihm war, den Jungen mit Rosalie ausgerechnet zu Diane gebracht zu haben. Dieser breitschultrige, raue Geselle mit seinem derben und trockenen Humor, würde den Jungen noch verderben! Er musste den Kleinen so schnell wie möglich zurück holen, bevor Alain ihm sonst noch was beibrachte, worüber Oscar und Andre ganz sicherlich nicht begeistert wären!

In Gedanken versunken schweifte Bernard von dem Kind auf dessen Eltern ab. Die zwei waren wirklich zu bedauern. Sie mussten nicht nur ihre Gefühle und Liebe vor den Augen der intriganten und machthungrigen Aristokraten verbergen, sondern auch ihr eigenes Kind. Sie setzten alles daran, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen und er, Bernard, war gerade dabei, alles zu zerstören - das unschuldige Kind und dessen Eltern ins Verderben zu stürzen! Er schwor sich, mit dem schwarzen Ritter aufzuhören. Es gab auch andere Wege, dem einfachen Volk zu helfen: Er würde Reden halten, die Menschen ermutigen, sich nicht alles gefallen zu lassen und sie dazu bewegen, sich gegen die Unterdrückung zu wehren!

Auch Andre war in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er war dem schwarzen Ritter entkommen, hatte sein Augenlicht behalten. Allerdings die Tatsache, dass Bernard trotz all seiner Freundschaft und Sympathie für Oscar, als schwarzer Ritter auftrat, zeigte ihm, wie wenig sie erreicht hatten! Die Menschen würden sich gegen die Monarchie und den Adel erheben, das war nicht mehr vermeidbar. Das verspürte Andre ganz deutlich und sorgte sich um seine zwei Oscars noch mehr. Bevor es ernst sein werden würde, sollten sie ihr gemeinsames Kind aus Paris fortbringen, wenn nicht gar aus Frankreich. Aber wohin? Und wie könnte man Oscar dazu bewegen, zu dritt ein neues Leben in einem fremden Land anzufangen? Sie würde hier bleiben, ihr Starrsinn war unüberwindbar. Allerhöchstens würde sie ihn und ihr gemeinsames Kind an einen sicheren Ort, weit weg von Frankreich, schicken. Sie selbst würde dagegen hierbleiben und kämpfen, obwohl sie kaum mehr Kraft dafür hatte. Er würde sie niemals hier alleine lassen und wenn er blieb, dann würde auch ihr Sohn weiterhin in Paris bei Rosalie und Bernard wohnen. Weder er noch Oscar, würden ihn jemals allein in die Ferne schicken. Entweder gingen sie alle drei zusammen oder gar keiner.

Andre wusste sich keinen Rat. Und außer mit seiner Frau, konnte er mit niemanden mehr darüber sprechen. Oscar würde ganz sicherlich seine Sorgen verstehen, aber irgendeine Ausrede finden und ihn noch umstimmen. Dann würde es besser sein, erst gar nicht damit anzufangen. Er würde seine Sorgen für sich behalten, bis die richtige Zeit kommen würde und sie von alleine beschloss, Frankreich zu verlassen. Mit ihm und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind. Es müsste ja nicht für immer sein. Vielleicht würde nach dem Sturm auf Bastille all das ein Ende finden. Andres Sorgen waren bei diesem Gedanken etwas besänftigt.


	42. Chapter 42 - Der Schatz

Ein knappes Jahr hatte es gedauert, bis der Aufruhr wegen dem Schwarzen Ritter sich niederlegte. Dafür tauchte aber eine Sorge in der königlichen Familie auf: Der älteste Sohn und Thronfolger, Prinz Louis Joseph, erkrankte schwer und alle bangten um sein Leben. Doch die gelehrten Ärzte verstanden ihre Aufgabe gut und in wenigen Tagen ging es dem Prinzen schon wesentlich besser.

Oscar wich die ganze Zeit nicht von der Seite der Königin. Sie verstand sie nun mehr denn je. Eine Mutter zu sein war nicht leicht, besonders wenn gewisse Pflichten einen von dem Kind fernhielten und nicht zuließen, es oft zu sehen. Der Unterschied war nur, dass die Königin ihre Kinder nicht vor der Welt verstecken musste.

Nach der Verbannung hatte Marie Antoinette Oscar mit glasigen Augen und einem aufgesetzten Lächeln empfangen, alle ihre Hofdamen weg gescheucht und sie unvermittelt in ihre Arme geschlossen. Oscar war zu dem Zeitpunkt zu niedergeschlagen, um sich aus der Umarmung zu entreißen und sich an ihre Pflichten zu ermahnen. Zu tröstend und zu aufmunternd war die Geste der Königin gewesen. Marie Antoinette hatte sie dabei ausgefragt, ob alles gut verlaufen und was aus dem Kind geworden war. Oscar hatte ihr alles verstockt berichtet und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich dabei etwas leichter fühlte.

Und nun dachte sie wieder an diese Szene, während sie mit Ihrer Majestät die Gemächer des Prinzen verließ. Nebeneinander durchquerten sie stumm die langen Gänge von Versailles. „Oscar, ich stelle Euch heute von Eurem Dienst frei", unterbrach Marie Antoinette nach einer Weile die Schweigsamkeit. „Joseph geht es doch wieder besser." Ihre Augen schimmerten, als sie zu Oscar schaute: „Ihr solltet Euch auch ausruhen."

Oscar verstand den verbogenen Hintergrund dieser Worte. Die Königin hatte sie freigestellt, damit sie ihren eigenen Sohn besuchen konnte. Oscar war ihr dafür sehr dankbar. Wegen den Hofdamen, die Marie Antoinette immer folgten, verständigten sie sich mit solchen umgänglichen Reden. Auch so fragte die Königin sie nicht mehr wegen dem Kind aus - die Gefahr belauscht zu werden, war zu groß. Das eine Mal nach Oscars Rückkehr war eine Ausnahme.

„Zum Glück ist das Fieber des Prinzen zurückgegangen", erzählte Oscar ihrem Mann bei einem Tee in ihrem Salon, nachdem sie wieder auf ihrem Anwesen war. Aber an Freude war dabei nicht zu denken. „Wir können nur beten, dass ihm mehr Jahre vergönnt sein werden, als es uns aus unserem früheren Leben bekannt ist."

„Hmm." Andre nickte zustimmend. Er wusste, was sie damit meinte: In dem früheren Leben starb der kleiner Prinz kurz bevor die Revolution ausbrach. „Wie alt ist er schon?"

„Zwei Jahre älter als..." Oscar warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und senkte ihn wieder auf ihre Tasse. Fünf Jahre würde ihr gemeinsamer Sohn in diesem Jahr zählen und fünf Jahre wuchs er nicht bei ihnen auf. Das schmerzte wie eine klaffende Wunde, die sich stets aufs Neue öffnete, wenn sie darüber nachdachten.

Oscar und Andre sahen ihren Sohn fast jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden und falls er mal krank wurde, blieb einer von ihnen solange bei ihm, bis er genesen war. Um nicht aufzufallen, besonders Oscar nicht, wechselten sie sich ab. Wenn Andre zwei oder mehrere Tage fehlte, bemerkte das kein Mensch. Nicht einmal seine Großmutter.

Diese dachte meistens ihr Enkel trieb lieber Unsinn mit seinen Freunden wie Alain und Bernard, als seinen Pflichten im Haushalt nachzugehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er nach vier oder fünf Tagen heimkehrte, hielt Sophie ihm eine Predigt und drohte ihm mit ihren kleinen Fäusten. Aber das nützte nichts. Sie hatte auch schon Lady Oscar darauf angesprochen, aber diese meinte nur in ihrer kühlen Art: Andre sei ein erwachsener Mann und konnte tun, was er wollte. Sophie hatte danach ihren Schützling vorsichtig gefragt, ob sie und Andre sich gestritten hätten und bekam noch eine kühlere Antwort von ihr: Sie beide seien keine kleinen Kinder mehr und könnten auf sich alleine aufpassen. Das hatte der alten Dame sehr geschmerzt. Was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Oscar, so unnahbar und distanziert wie immer, war in den Jahren noch hartherziger und kälter geworden. Andre, so krank vor Liebe, suchte Trost bei finsteren Gesellen wie Alain und betäubte seinen Kummer mit etlichen Krügen Bier. Eine andere Erklärung für sein mehrtägiges Verschwinden konnte Sophie nicht finden. Die Zuneigung ihres Enkels zu Lady Oscar ahnte sie schon längst. Nur konnte sie ihm nicht helfen, weil er immer abblockte und so tat, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Andre seinerseits schämte sich, vor seiner Großmutter die Wahrheit zu verbergen, aber das tat er nur zum Wohle seiner zwei Oscars. Seine Frau trafen der Trug und die Heimlichkeiten am Schwierigsten. Sie gab das niemals zu, aber er sah es ihr immer an und spürte innerlich, wie sie darunter litt.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte Oscar nicht jeden Tag und auch nicht mehrere Tage bei ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn verbringen. In ihrer hohen Position als Kommandant war sie angesehen und man erwartete vieles von ihr. Wenn sie für eins, zwei Tage verschwinden würde, würde das jedem sofort auffallen und deshalb bestand die Gefahr, aufzufliegen. Und so drehte sich ihr zweites Leben in einem Kreis, den sie sich selbst erschaffen hatte.

Andre seufzte schwer und stellte seine ausgetrunkene Tasse auf das Tablett. „Oscar, möchtest du vielleicht fechten?"

„Ich möchte eher nach Paris." Auch sie stellte ihre Tasse beiseite und erhob sich.

„In Ordnung", hörte sich Andre sagen. Eigentlich war er heute schon in Paris, aber sie nicht. Er begann schnell das Geschirr abzuräumen und es auf das Tablett zu stellen.

„Lass das stehen." Oscar fasste ihn unverhofft am Handgelenk. „Das kann auch jemand anderes tun. Bevor wir nach Paris reiten, möchte ich noch mit dir unseren Schatz unter der alten Eiche ausgraben und ihn ihm schenken."

„Er wird sich bestimmt freuen." Andre richtete sich auf und lächelte seine Frau an. Sie sprachen fast nie laut den Namen ihres gemeinsamen Kindes aus. Aber sie verstanden sich schon von der Wortwahl und dem Blickkontakt.

Es herrschte früherer Nachmittag - noch genügend Zeit, um den Schatz auszugraben, den kleinen Sohn zu besuchen und spätestens um Mitternacht nach Hause zurückzukehren. Mit einer Schaufel bewaffnet fanden Oscar und Andre die alte Eiche und den genauen Platz, wo der Schatz begraben lag.

„Hier müsste es sein", meinte Andre und stieß die Schaufel in die weiche, grasbewachsene Erde.

Oscar kniete ihm gegenüber und schob mit behandschuhten Händen die ausgehobene Erde auseinander. Die kleine Kiste war nicht tief vergraben. Mit leuchtenden Augen holte sie Oscar aus der Grube und stellte sie auf ihre Oberschenkel. „Sie ist noch ganz, Andre!" Sie sah nicht seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und seinen Blick, der in die Ferne gerichtet war. „Wir bekommen Besuch", warnte er.

Oscar überhörte ihn. Sie strich die restliche Erde von der alten, modrigen, aber immer noch stabilen Holzkiste und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel. „Es ist noch alles da!"

„Ihr seht als Gärtner genauso gut aus, wie als Kommandant, Lady Oscar!", amüsierte sich eine Männerstimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

Oscar hob ihren Kopf und sah sich nicht allzu überrascht über ihre Schulter. „Schön Euch zu sehen, Graf von Fersen."

„Und ich freue mich, euch beide ebenfalls zu sehen. Eure einstiges Kindermädchen sagte mir, wo ich Euch finden kann." Von Fersen lächelte freundlich, aber in seinen Augen lag eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Bestimmt wegen der verbotenen Liebe zu der Königin. „Was habt Ihr da ausgegraben, wenn Ihr mir die Frage erlaubt?"

Oscar richtete sich wieder auf und gewährte ihm einen kurzen Einblick in die Kiste. „Ich war sieben, als ich es vergraben habe und jetzt wollte ich wissen, ob es noch da ist."

„Eine Erinnerung aus Kindheit ist wahrhaftig ein großer Schatz." Von Fersen betrachtete flüchtig den Inhalt, bevor Oscar den Deckel zuklappte. „Eine Erinnerung fürwahr, obwohl sie nur aus einem Kreisel aus Blei, einem roten Messer und den Zinnsoldaten besteht."

„Das stimmt", gab ihm Andre recht. Er schüttete die kleine Grube wieder mit der Erde zu und stampfte darauf mit seinem Fuß. „Wenn man Erwachsen ist, sieht man das ganz anders und es kommt einem unwichtig vor. Aber mit Kinderaugen betrachtet, ist es mehr, als nur ein gewöhnlicher Schatz."

„Warst du auch dabei, als Oscar es vergraben hat?", hakte von Fersen neugierig nach.

„Ja, ich war dabei. Ich habe Oscar beim Vergraben geholfen. Das war in meiner ersten Zeit im Hause de Jarjayes." Andre beendete seine Arbeit und gesellte sich zu Oscar, mitsamt der Schaufel. Er unterdrückte dabei den Impuls, seinen Arm um Oscars Mitte zu legen. Stattdessen fragte er in die Runde: „Wollen wir nicht besser ins Haus gehen?"

Oscar nickte zustimmend. Ein Besuch in Paris würde heute leider nichts mehr werden. Aber morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Unbewusst krallten sich ihre Finger um die Holzkiste. Dass sie noch die Handschuhe trug, merkte sie auch nicht. Nein, bis morgen würde sie es nicht aushalten! Sie musste ihn sehen! Heute noch! „Graf...", sprach sie beherrscht auf dem Weg ins Haus: „Andre und ich müssen in spätestens zwei Stunden nach Paris aufbrechen. Bis dahin lade ich Euch auf ein Glas Wein ein."

„Ich will Euch keineswegs länger aufhalten, Oscar. Aber auf ein Gläschen Wein mit Euch bleibe ich gerne." Graf von Fersen nahm es gelassen hin.

Im unteren Stockwerk bog Oscar in die Küche ein, um sich die Hände zu waschen. „Oh, Ihr habt Euren alten Schatz ausgegraben!", bemerkte Sophie, als Oscar die Kiste auf dem Tisch abstellte und ihre Handschuhe auszog.

„Ich war neugierig, was aus ihm geworden ist", meinte ihr Schützling darauf nichtssagend.

Sophie holte eine Waschschüssel, frische Tücher und einen Krug Wasser. Die Schüssel stellte sie vor Oscar auf dem Tisch ab und goss das Wasser auf ihre ausgestreckten Hände. Dabei fiel ihr die Schaufel ins Blickfeld. Mit einer Hand stellte sie den Krug ab, mit der anderen reichte sie Oscar ein Tuch zum Hände abtrocknen und zeitgleich fixierte sie streng ihren Enkel. „Andre! Eine Schaufel hat in der Küche nichts zu suchen!"

„Ich räume sie gleich weg, Großmutter."

„Sofort!", beschied Sophie ihn noch strenger und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Andre verdrehte die Augen und brachte die Schaufel, um sich weiteren Ärger von seiner Großmutter zu ersparen, auf ihren geordneten Platz zurück. Als er wieder in die Küche kam, war Oscar mit der Schatzkiste und von Fersen nicht mehr da. Seine Großmutter bereitete eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser auf einem Tablett vor. „Du läufst in dein Verderben, mein Junge", sagte sie dabei leise zu ihrem Enkel. Kein verärgerter Ton mehr wie vorhin.

„Was meint Ihr damit?" Andre tat ahnungslos, wobei ihm durchaus bewusst war, was sie meinte. Ungerührt goss er sich selbst das Wasser in die Schüssel und wusch darin seine Hände.

Sophie warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf ihn. „Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, Andre! Ich merke es jedes Mal, wie liebevoll du Lady Oscar ansiehst!"

„Ich sehe sie ganz gewöhnlich an, Großmutter." Andre schaute lieber auf seine Hände, die er jetzt nach dem schnellen Waschen, abtrocknete. Es war ihm unwohl im Herzen. Er fühlte sich miserabel.

„Du richtest dich selbst noch zugrunde, mein Junge", hörte er den weichen Ton seiner Großmutter nicht weit von ihm: „Sie sieht dich nur als Freund und bemerkt nicht deinen Kummer!"

„Ich leide nicht, seid versichert!", brummte Andre und warf achtlos das Tuch auf den Tisch. In Hast schnappte er nach dem Tablett und verließ die Küche beinahe überstürzt. Er hatte sich kein einziges Mal getraut, seine Großmutter anzusehen. In diesem Leben waren ihre Sorgen um ihn unbegründet und sein Kummer anders. Er litt nicht wegen Oscar, sondern mit ihr. Das konnte er aber seiner Großmutter nicht erklären. Sie durfte nichts von der erwiderten Liebe, der Heirat und dem Kind wissen! Noch nicht, aber irgendwann würde sie es erfahren. Er erreichte Oscars Zimmer und trat ein.

Sie plauderte mit von Fersen am Tisch im Salon. Oder besser gesagt, sie hörte ihm zu. Er erzählte von sich: „...ich diene der Armee und Ihr in der königlichen Garde und trotzdem haben sich unsere Wege seit Jahren nicht mehr gekreuzt..."

„Es gibt immer etwas zu tun", meinte Oscar ausweichend und dann kam schon Andre an den Tisch. Er stellte wortlos das Tablett ab und schenkte den Wein ein.

„Wie dem auch sei..." Graf von Fersen nahm sein Glas und hielt es ihr zum Anstoßen entgegen. „Trinken wir auf unser Wiedersehen."

„Und mögen wir weiterhin Freunde bleiben", fügte Oscar hinzu und stieß mit ihrem Glas ganz leicht an das seine.

Andre musste dabei schmunzeln. Heute war also der Tag, an dem Oscar in ihrem früheren Leben die Freundschaft mit von Fersen beendet hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den umgekippten Tisch, die vielen Glassplitter am Boden und wie sie Oscar mit verweinten Augen einsammelte. Andre schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und betrachtete seine Oscar, wie sie an dem Wein nippte; wie sie das Glas von ihren Lippen absetzte und zu ihm hinauf sah. Sie dachte an das Gleiche und für eine Sekunde, war von Fersen vergessen. Dieser bemerkte ihren Blickaustausch, stellte sein Glas ab und schmunzelte leicht. „Wisst Ihr was, Oscar, manchmal frage ich mich, wer von uns beiden den richtigen Weg gewählt hat."

Oscar und Andre sahen ihn fragend an. Von Fersen wechselte zwischen ihnen seinen Blick und verharrte wieder bei Oscar. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich bisher zu keinem Entschluss gekommen. Aber ich sehe Euch an, dass Ihr in Eurem Liebesglück besser dran seid."

„Wie meint Ihr das?" Oscar zog missverständlich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso sagt Ihr, dass ich mit meinem Liebesglück besser dran bin, wenn Ihr nicht die geringste Ahnung davon habt, ob das überhaupt stimmt?!"

„Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, Oscar, ich will nur ehrlich mit Euch sein." Von Fersen schielte zu Andre und richtete sein Augenmerk gleich wieder auf Oscar. „Wenn ich euch beide zusammen sehe, muss ich immer an die Liebe zwischen Marie Antoinette und mir denken. Vor vielen Jahren habt Ihr mir gesagt es gibt verschiedene Formen der Liebe und man muss nur wissen, wie man damit fertig wird und welche die Richtigste ist, um nicht in Verruf zu geraten. Damals hattet Ihr recht, aber jetzt ist alles anders geworden. Marie Antoinette und ich haben uns um Zurückhaltung bemüht, aber trotzdem weiß das ganze Land über die Liaison zwischen uns. Aber Ihr, Oscar, seid immer noch nicht enttarnt worden. Deswegen sage ich, dass Ihr besser dran seid als ich. Und ich wünsche Euch von ganzem Herzen, dass Ihr mit Andre glücklich seid."

„Danke, Graf." Oscar senkte ihren Blick auf die kleine Schatzkiste, die neben ihr links auf dem Tisch stand. Andre bemerkte das nicht. Er starrte baff den Grafen an. Oscar legte ihre Hand auf den Deckel und fuhr mit ihren Fingern hauchfein über die raue Oberfläche. „Ich schätze Eure Offenheit sehr, Graf von Fersen. Daher werde ich auch ehrlich sein: Um vollkommen glücklich in unsere Liebe zu sein, fehlt uns noch etwas..."

Andre horchte auf und erwachte schnell aus seiner Starre. Seine Hand fasste ihre Schulter und seine Lippen bewegten sich mechanisch: „Nein, Oscar!"

„Schon gut, Andre. Ihm können wir doch vertrauen." Oscar entriss ihren Blick nicht von der Kiste. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand ruhten weiterhin auf dem Deckel, ihre Rechte bedeckte Andres Handrücken und umschloss seine Finger auf ihrer Schulter. Sie senkte ihre Stimme zum Flüsterton und stellte von Fersen eine Frage: „Erinnert Ihr Euch an das Mädchen Rosalie? Sie hat früher bei mir gewohnt."

„Ich erinnere mich nur vage an sie, aber ich weiß schon, wen Ihr meint." Von Fersen spitzte aufmerksam seine Ohren. Er bekam so ein mulmiges Gefühl, dass Oscar ihm etwas entsetzliches und mit Leid verbundenes beichten würde.

Oscar sprach leise, bemüht um ihre Fassung, aber klar und deutlich: „Rosalie wohnt schon seit fast acht Jahren in Paris. Sie zieht bei sich einen kleinen Jungen groß..." Ihre Stimme stockte, ihre langen Wimpern wurden feuchter und ihre zartgliedrige Hand drückte kräftiger Andres Finger. Sie würgte ihre Empfindungen krampfhaft herunter und zwang sich zur Ordnung. „Dieser Junge...", fand sie wieder ihren Leitfaden: „Er ist fünf Jahre alt... Andre und ich, haben ein Jahr vor seiner Geburt heimlich geheiratet... Die Königin hat uns ihre Zustimmung gegeben... Wir haben ihn nach mir benannt... Das blonde Haar hat er von mir und die grünen Augen von seinem Vater..." Oscars Mundwinkel zuckten unmerklich, ihr trüber Blick entriss sich von der Schatzkiste und heftete sich schneidend auf den Grafen: „Jetzt wisst Ihr alles. Und sagt bitte nicht, dass ich in meinem Liebesglück besser dran bin!"

Von Fersen war wie versteinert. Er schluckte mehrmals einen dicken Kloß herunter. Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume: Oscar hatte Andre geheiratet? Und sie beide haben einen Sohn? Aber wie konnte man so etwas jahrelang überhaupt geheim halten?! Die Verbannung fiel ihm ein! Einzelne Höflinge in Versailles sprachen manchmal noch heute darüber. Auch die Königin erwähnte es einmal. Also musste das Kind in diesem Jahr der Verbannung geboren worden sein! Und wie es aussah, wusste Ihre Majestät auch darüber Bescheid, denn sie hatte alles so arrangiert!

Von Fersen fand langsam seine Fassung zurück und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Vergebt mir, Oscar. Ich wusste nicht wie schwer Ihr und Andre es habt. Ich werde dieses Geheimnis selbstverständlich für mich behalten und rate Euch, Frankreich zu verlassen, bevor es jemand herausfindet."

„Ich danke Euch, Graf. Aber ich verlasse dieses Land nicht." Oscar stand auch auf und sah ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht. „Es ist mein Schicksal, hier zu leben und zu sterben. Doch für den Notfall habe ich schon gesorgt. Ich werde noch heute meinen Dienst im Garderegiment quittieren und mich nach Paris versetzen lassen, um den Kleinen näher zu sein und sofort handeln zu können, wenn etwas passiert."

„Oscar..." Andre war fassungslos. Seine Hand rutschte matt von ihrer Schulter herab und er hielt sie jetzt lose an ihrem Handgelenk. Wann hatte sie das eigentlich beschlossen? Gerade eben?

„Ich kann Euch nur meinen Rat geben, Oscar...", empfahl von Fersen höflich weiter: „...aber falls es doch zum Äußersten kommen sollte, dann bringe ich Euch und Eure kleine Familie höchstpersönlich aus Frankreich heraus, zu mir nach Schweden. Das verspreche ich Euch."

„Graf von Fersen!" Oscar wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Ausgerechnet bei ihm sollte ihre kleine Familie Unterschlupf finden? Bei ihm, den sie in ihrem früheren Leben zu lieben glaubte?! Was würde wohl Andre dazu sagen? Würde er damit einverstanden sein? Sie schielte vorsichtshalber zu ihrem Mann und dieser nickte ihr nur stumm zu, als hätte er ihren Gedankengang gelesen. Er war also einverstanden. Also gut, dann war sie das auch. Oscar schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Grafen. „Ich werde über Euren Vorschlag nachdenken."

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Euch helfen zu können, Oscar." Von Fersen lächelte leicht und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Ihr gehört doch zu meinen engsten Freunden."

„Ganz meinerseits, Graf." Oscar drückte ihm die Hand wie Mann zu Mann und ließ sie sogleich wieder los. „Jetzt entschuldigt mich. Ich muss noch schnell meine Uniform anziehen und dann können wir nach Versailles aufbrechen."


	43. Chapter 43 - Scheideweg

„Was sagt Ihr?! Ihr wollt Euren Dienst quittieren?!" Marie Antoinette dachte, sie höre nicht richtig. Entsetzen breitete sich in ihr aus. Wie gestochen sprang sie von ihrem gepolsterten Thronstuhl hoch. Außer ihr, dem Grafen von Fersen und Oscar, befand sich keine Menschenseele mehr im Saal.

Oscar beugte vor ihr ordnungsgemäß das Knie und sah fest entschlossen zu ihr hinauf. „Ich bitte Euch, Majestät, versetzt mich nach Paris in eine Söldnertruppe. Ich versichere Euch meine Treue weiterhin, aber ich kann nicht mehr in Versailles bleiben, fernab von..." Weiter sprach sie nicht. Hier hatten bekanntlich die Wände Ohren.

Von Fersen trat an die Seite der Königin und flüsterte ihr eine lange Rede ins Ohr. Bestimmt über die Beweggründe Oscars und was sie ihm erzählt hatte. Die Augen von Marie Antoinette weiteten sich, sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund und hörte gebannt zu. Sie war überrascht, dass von Fersen in das streng gehütete Geheimnis eingeweiht war, aber verstand auch Oscars Wunsch umso mehr. Von Fersen beendete seine Rede mit dem Satz, dass er selbst alles erst erfahren hatte.

Die Königin dankte ihm mit einem Nicken, entfernte die Hand von ihrem Mund und schritt auf Oscar huldvoll zu. „Erhebt Euch", sprach sie zuversichtlich und wartete, bis Oscar in ganzer Größe vor ihr stand. „Ich verstehe nun, weshalb Ihr den Dienst quittieren wollt. In diesem Fall, werde ich Euch euren Wunsch erfüllen. Morgen lasse ich Euch eine schriftliche Erlassung aushändigen. Und damit Euer Gefährte auch weiterhin an Eurer Seite bleibt, mache ich aus ihm einen Soldaten. Er kann zusammen mit Euch in einer Woche den neuen Dienst in der Kaserne antreten."

„Ich danke Euch vielmals, Majestät." Oscars Augen glitzerten freudig, wobei ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb. „Ihr macht mich sehr glücklich." Sie wollte sich verbeugen, wurde aber von Marie Antoinette unerwartet zu beiden Seiten an den Armen gefasst und aufgerichtet. „Lasst es sein, Oscar. Wir sind doch Freunde." Marie Antoinette kam Oscar sehr nahe und sprach zu ihr sehr leise: „Für meine Kinder würde ich auch alles aufgeben. Aber Ihr wisst selbst, was meine hohe Position und die Pflichten abverlangen. In dieser Hinsicht sind wir gleich. Zwei Frauen, denen nicht gestattet ist, einen Mann nach Wahl zu lieben und das Mutterglück mit den eigenen Kindern zu genießen. Ach, Oscar..." Die Augen der Königin begannen glasig zu schimmern. „Ich möchte, dass wenigstens eine von uns ihr Glück erreicht und aus einem schönen Traum, Wahrheit macht..."

Dieser Satz geisterte Oscar noch lange durch den Kopf. Sie hatte aus dem Alptraum eine bessere Realität für sich erschaffen. Sie hatte die Größte aller Sünden umgangen, ihre Liebe zu Andre noch rechtzeitig bemerkt und ihm alles gegeben, was sie in ihrem früheren Leben viel zu spät getan hatte. Für sich selbst beanspruchte sie nichts. Sie wollte nur ihren Mann und ihr Kind versorgt, behütet und vor allen Gefahren in Sicherheit wissen. Das war ihr größter Wunsch und ihr gesetztes Ziel, bevor sie anfangen würde, Blut zu husten. Wann war das noch mal? Ach ja, nachdem die Dreiständekammer eröffnet wurde und Robespierre mit anderen Vertreten des Volkes seine Reden im Parlament hielt. Es hatte viel geregnet in dem Frühjahr und auch im Sommer. Aus der Armee ausscheiden, aufs Land ziehen und sich viel Ruhe gönnen, hatte ihr Doktor Lasonne empfohlen, sonst würden ihr nur noch sechs Monate zum Leben bleiben. Oscar schüttelte sich. Sie musste einen Ausweg finden, auch die Tuberkulose umgehen zu können! Noch ein Jahr und ein paar Monate bis dahin!

Oscar schaute in den bewölkten Himmel empor, als sie aus dem mächtigen Schlossgewölbe trat. Die gelben und rötlichen Streifen am Horizont deuteten die ersten Anzeichen des nahenden Abends. Als nächstens würde die Sonne untergehen und der Nacht Platz machen. Eine Windböe wehte ihr von der Seite entgegen und sie hörte das leise Hufklappern von zwei Pferden. Sie schaute hin. Andre kam auf sie zu und reichte ihr wortlos die Zügel ihres Schimmels. Sie verständigten sich mit Blicken und als sie Versailles ein gutes Stück hinter sich gelassen hatten, begann Oscar zu erzählen: „Ihre Majestät wird mir Morgen ihre schriftliche Zustimmung geben. Und da du in der Kaserne nicht zivil herumlaufen darfst, hatte sie dich sogleich als Soldaten an meiner Seite mit eingetragen."

„Im Ernst?" Andre war etwas überrascht, aber es erfreute ihn gleichzeitig. „Also brauche ich mich nicht selbst darum zu kümmern, wie ich der Söldnertruppe beitrete..."

„So sieht es aus", bestätigte ihm Oscar und schielte zu ihm hinüber: „Ich werde morgen die Kaserne aufsuchen und mich den Söldnern vorstellen."

„Alain werden bestimmt die Augen herausfallen, wenn er dich als neuen Kommandanten dort sieht!" Andre lachte sich kurz ins Fäustchen. „Und was passiert dann? Was hast du danach vor?"

„Bis unser neuer Dienst beginnt ist noch eine Woche Zeit und ich möchte sie auf meinem Gut in der Normandie verbringen. Diesmal aber nicht alleine, sondern mit dir und... und unserem Oscar."

„Du willst ihn auch mitnehmen?!" Die Vorstellung zu dritt und ganz alleine unter sich in der Normandie zu sein, wie eine kleine Familie, gefiel Andre sehr.

„Ja, mein Geliebter", meinte Oscar überzeugt und trieb ihr Pferd schneller an, in Richtung Paris.

„Mama!" Der kleine Oscar rannte glückselig auf seine Eltern zu. Seinen Vater hatte er heute schon gesehen und deshalb galt seine Aufmerksamkeit vorerst seiner Mutter. So überstürzt wie er durch die Wohnung von Bernard und Rosalie rannte, so abrupt blieb er vor seiner Mutter stehen und salutierte frech grinsend: „Habe ich die Erlaubnis, Euch umarmen zu dürfen?"

Es war sein Lieblingssatz: Habe ich die Erlaubnis... Niemand hatte es ihm beigebracht, niemand hatte es von ihm verlangt oder gefordert. Er hatte das irgendwann und irgendwo aufgeschnappt und beliebte damit seine Mutter zu konfrontieren. Sie war für ihn etwas Besonderes: Alle Frauen und Mädchen trugen Kleider, sie aber eine Uniform. Alle Frauen führten den Haushalt, sie aber durfte Soldaten befehligen. Sogar sein Vater widersprach ihr kaum, soweit er das von ihren gemeinsamen Besuchen mitbekommen hatte. Das war interessant und machte seine Mutter umso einzigartiger für ihn.

Oscar schmunzelte gerührt, versuchte aber ernst zu bleiben und beugte das Knie, um mit ihrem Sohn auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein. „Erlaubnis erteilt. Eigentlich brauchst du das gar nicht fragen."

Der kleine Oscar zuckte mit seinen Schultern, seine grünen Augen leuchteten spitzbübisch und im nächsten Moment lagen seine Arme um den Hals seiner Mutter. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch..." Oscar drückte seinen kleinen Körper sachte an sich, genoss die kurze Umarmung und dann ließen sie beide wieder einander los, bemüht emotionslos zu bleiben. Oscar erhob sich. „Wir haben etwas für dich." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, nahm ihm die kleine Holzkiste ab und reichte sie ihrem Sohn. Der Kleine rümpfte vorerst mit seiner Nase. Die Kiste sah uralt und modrig aus, aber er nahm sie trotzdem an sich.

„Das ist unser Schatz", erklärte ihm sein Vater verschmitzt: „Deine Mutter und ich haben ihn unter einer alten Eiche vergraben, als wir etwas älter waren als du."

„Und ihn für dich heute wieder ausgegraben", fügte Oscar hinzu.

„Ein Schatz!" Das gefiel dem Kleinen schon wesentlich besser. Er führte die Holzkiste an sein Ohr und schüttelte sie. Daraus erklangen dumpfe und aufschlagende Geräusche. „Was ist darin?"

„Warum siehst du nicht selber nach?", empfahl ihm seine Mutter.

Wie auf Befehl setzte sich der Junge sofort auf den Boden, stellte die Schatzkiste zwischen seine Knie und öffnete den Deckel. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und seine Hände kramten die Gegenstände ans Licht. „Ein Zinnsoldat!", jauchzte er vergnügt, ließ das rote Messer und den Kreisel aus Blei zurück in die Kiste fallen und sprang auf seine Beine. „Danke!", hauchte er strahlend zu seinen Eltern und sauste in seine Kammer, um den neuen Soldaten zu seiner Armeesammlung hinzuzufügen.

„Der Rest scheint ihm nicht gefallen zu haben", murmelte Andre, während Oscar die Kiste vom Boden auflas und mit ihm dann zu den anderen an den Tisch ging. Rosalie und Diane deckten ihn gerade mit Tee und Gebäck.

Bernard begleitete Andre und Oscar die letzten Schritte und setzte sich mit ihnen hin. „Macht euch keinen Kopf", sagte er den beiden in Bezug auf die anderen Sachen in der Kiste: „Er mag halt Soldaten und Pferde mehr als andere Spielzeuge."

„Was hast du denn erwartet?!", wand Rosalie ein. Sie goss gerade Tee in die Tassen ein und Diane verteilte sie. „Der Junge ist ganz wie seine Eltern", redete Rosalie dabei weiter: „Und das ist als Kompliment gemeint, Lady Oscar."

„Ich konnte mir das schon denken, Rosalie", meinte Oscar sanft darauf und stellte die kleine Kiste neben sich auf dem Tisch ab.

Rosalie setzte sich zu ihrem Mann und Diane nahm neben ihr Platz. Alains Schwester gehörte hier schon beinahe zur Familie. Während Bernard und Rosalie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, passte sie tagtäglich auf den Jungen auf. Ihr Bruder weilte ohnehin als Söldner in der Kaserne und außer seine Wäsche zu waschen und ihn einmal in der Woche zu besuchen, hatte sie keine sonderlichen Aufgaben.

„Wir haben euch etwas mitzuteilen", verkündete Oscar in die Runde, sobald alle sich am Tisch eingefunden hatten und mit dem Teetrinken begannen.

„Erwartet ihr zwei etwa wieder Nachwuchs?", fragte Bernard und setzte seine Tasse an die Lippen.

Andre schaute zu Oscar. Das wollte er von ihr auch wissen. Seine Frau wurde bei der Frage nicht einmal rot. Sie schüttelte nur verneinend mit dem Kopf und verkündete ganz kühl allen Anwesenden: „Nein, diesmal erwarten wir keinen Nachwuchs. Ich habe meinen Dienst im königlichen Garderegiment quittiert und mich nach Paris versetzen lassen."

Bernard, Rosalie und Diane starrten baff und mit offenen Mündern drein. „Was heißt quittiert?", ertönte ein piepsiges Stimmchen in die kurze Stille hinein.

„Das heißt: Verlassen, nicht mehr in Diensten zu stehen", erklärte Andre beiläufig und der Besitzer des Stimmchen kroch ihm hartnäckig auf den Schoß, mitsamt des Zinnsoldaten in seiner kleinen Hand. „Ach, so", quiekte er und machte es sich bei seinem Vater bequem.

Die anderen am Tisch erwachten aus ihrer Verblüffung und Bernard räusperte sich in die Faust. „Ein kluger Schritt, Lady Oscar. Das hättet Ihr schon längst machen sollen. Menschen wie Ihr seid einfach zu schade für den Hofadel."

„Ich kann dir deine Meinung nicht nehmen, Bernard, aber ich habe das aus einem anderen Grund getan." Oscar warf einen Blick zur Seite - auf ihren kleinen Sohn und musste bei dessen Betrachtung schmunzeln. Er spielte gerade selig mit dem Zinnsoldaten und mit der großen Hand seines Vaters. Das war ein ergreifendes Bild.

„Ich verstehe...", hörte sie Bernard nachvollziehend sagen und schenkte ihm wieder ihre ernste Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ihr sagtet, Ihr habt Euch nach Paris versetzen lassen, Lady Oscar?", knöpfte Rosalie wieder an das ursprüngliche Gespräch an: „Bedeutet das, dass Ihr eine andere Truppe befehligen werdet?"

„Ganz recht, Rosalie. Ich beginne in einer Woche meinen neuen Dienst in der Kaserne, in der Alain als Söldner tätig ist. Und Andre tritt an meiner Seite auch als Soldat bei."

„Wie schön!" Rosalie faltete gerührt ihre Hände vor sich: „Euch beide kann man sich einfach nicht getrennt vorstellen..."

„Das stimmt", fügte gleich Diane hinzu: „Und ich finde, dass Alain einen Kommandanten wie Euch, Madame Oscar, bitter nötig hat. Er verwildert mir sonst noch in dem Haufen, den er als seine Kameraden bezeichnet."

„Nichts gegen deinen Bruder, Diane, aber was hast du denn sonst von ihm erwartet?!", unterbrach Bernard sie neckend: „Er behauptete doch selbst, dass solch wilde Gesellen ganz nach seinem Geschmack sind."

„Habe ich die Erlaubnis, euch besuchen zu dürfen?", mischte sich unverblümt der kleine Oscar ein. Er wusste ungefähr, dass Alains Kaserne irgendwo hier in der Stadt war und Versailles, ganz weit weg außerhalb von Paris. Ein ungeheuerlicher Ort für ihn, der seine Eltern von ihm fernhielt. Also wenn seine Eltern nun in die Kaserne zu Alain versetzt wurden, dann konnte er sie ja öfter sehen als bisher! Er unterbrach das Spiel mit dem Zinnsoldaten und der Hand seines Vaters und blickte mit seinen unwiderstehlichen Kinderaugen von einem zum anderen. „Papa? Mama? Bitte!"

„Tut mir leid, mein Junge, aber das ist unmöglich", meinte Andre bedauernd und sein Sohn neigte traurig das Köpfchen. Das war eine bittere Enttäuschung für ihn. Er hätte gerne die Kaserne gesehen; Alain, die Soldaten und natürlich auch seine Eltern. Ganz besonders seine Mutter, wie sie hoch auf ihrem weißen Pferd saß und allen Männern laute Befehle erteilte. „Ich habe mir das so sehr gewünscht..." schniefte er kleinlaut vor sich hin.

„Also gut...", hörte er den entrüsteten Ton seiner Mutter und hob schlagartig seinen Hoffnung schöpfenden Blick zu ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist, Oscar...", ermahnte sein Vater mit Bedacht, aber sie winkte nur mit ihrer Hand ab. „Wenn er gewisse Regeln beachtet, dann kann nichts schiefgehen, Andre."

„Er kann diese Regeln aber schon vergessen haben!", versuchte Andre sie umzustimmen und bekam einen leichten Stoß von dem Ellbogen seines Sohnes zu spüren. „Ich habe nichts vergessen!"

„Da hörst du es!", wies ihm Oscar mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hin.

„Und wie lauten die Spielregeln?" Andre fragte nicht seine Frau, sondern seinen Sohn.

Der kleine Oscar grübelte angestrengt und schnell nach. Es gab nicht viele Spielregeln, die ihm seine Eltern in gewissen Situationen stellten. Und sie waren alle nicht schwer zu beachten. Man musste nur die Richtige aussuchen und zu dem passenden Ort hinzufügen. Die Kaserne befand sich irgendwo da draußen. Da war etwas mit „draußen" gewesen! Ach, ja! Sein noch pausbäckiges Gesichtchen erhellte sich. „Ich weiß!" Er schaute triumphierend und naseweis zu seinem Vater hinauf: „Draußen niemals „Papa" und „Mama" sagen!"

„Ich gebe auf...", seufzte Andre und strich durch die weichen, blonden Locken seines Sohnes. Dabei betrachtete er seine Frau von der Seite und schmunzelte ihr schelmisch zu. „Ihr zwei habt gewonnen. Aber das hat seinen Preis und ein Nachspiel für dich."

„Ich verhandle nicht, Andre." Oscar bemühte sich, nicht zu lachen.

„Ich auch nicht!", quiekte der Kleine und entblößte frech seine weiße Milchzähne.

„Eigentlich heißt es: Wie der Vater so der Sohn. Aber bei euch ist es eher umgekehrt: Wie die Mutter so der Sohn", amüsierte sich Bernard von Gegenüber und brachte alle drei in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Mutter und Sohn bezogen sogleich eine aufrechte Haltung und straften ihn mit einem ernsten Blick. Doch Andre grinste ihm zustimmend zu. Die beide waren aus demselben Holz geschnitzt und er liebte sie über alles. Deswegen war er vielleicht manchmal zu nachgiebig. Aber Oscar? Eigentlich dachte er, sie würde sich durchsetzen und ihr gemeinsames Kind ermahnen, aber es passierte immer wieder das Gegenteil. Sie war darauf bedacht, ihm so gut wie Möglich alle Wünsche zu erfüllen - als wolle sie damit etwas ausgleichen, etwas korrigieren. Etwas, dass ihr mütterliches Herz plagte und ihr Innerstes zerfraß.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", sprach er seine Frau auf dem Heimweg darauf an: „Ich meine, ihm zu erlauben, uns in der Kaserne zu besuchen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Oscar betrübt in die mondlose Dunkelheit des späten Abends: „Ich fühle mich nur schuldig."

Das war es also! Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie ihren gemeinsamen Sohn bei anderen Menschen aufwachsen ließ! „Aber sprechen wir lieber nicht darüber", wechselte sie prompt das Thema: „Hast du gesehen? Er hat die Kiste, das rote Messer und den Kreisel aus Blei doch noch angenommen!"

„Ja", stimmte Andre ihr heiter zu: „Er meinte: Ein Schatz muss immer zusammen bleiben. Das ist nobel von ihm, Oscar. Diese Eigenschaft hat er von dir."

Oscar zog ihre Mundwinkel verschmilzt nach oben. „Und trotzdem ließ er den Zinnsoldaten nicht los. Er ist mit ihm sogar ins Bett gegangen und auch im Schlaf hielt er ihn fest in der Hand. Das hat er von dir, Andre. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie du dich ständig an diesen Zinnsoldaten geklammert hast und nicht einmal im Schlaf ihn loslassen wolltest!"

„Ich wollte ihn vor dir schützen und dir damit beweisen, dass du doch ein Mädchen bist und lieber mit Puppen spielen sollst. Ein Zinnsoldat ist etwas für Jungen, habe ich mir ständig gesagt und geschworen, dass du ihn niemals in die Finger bekommst."

„Warum hast du ihn dann trotzdem in die Kiste zu meinen Sachen gelegt und ihn vergraben lassen?"

„Ich dachte mir damals, er ist unter der Erde am Sichersten vor dir verwahrt."

„Und jetzt verwahrt ihn unser Sohn." Oscar versank für einen Augenblick in diese warmen und angenehmen Erinnerungen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit. „Andre...", hauchte sie nach einigen Momenten der Schweigsamkeit: „...ab morgen Abend ist er eine ganze Woche mit uns zusammen in der Normandie. Hast du gemerkt, wie sehr er sich gefreut hat?"

„Aber natürlich, Oscar." Andre sah immer noch die leuchtenden Augen seines Sohnes vor sich. Am liebsten wäre der Kleine schon heute mit ihnen losgefahren. Man hatte ihn nur mit Mühe überreden können, bis morgen zu warten. Diane versprach auch mitzukommen, um auf ihn aufzupassen und seinen Eltern auf dem Gut in der Normandie im Haushalt behilflich zu sein. Bernard und Rosalie würden dagegen in Paris bleiben und weiter im Untergrund für Robespierre arbeiten.


	44. Chapter 44 - Gefährte

Oscar und Andre erreichten in heiterer Stimmung das Anwesen. Sie brachten die Pferde in den Stall, sattelten sie gemeinsam ab und versorgten sie. Währenddessen versuchten sie, sich zur Ordnung zu rufen, undurchschaubare Mienen aufzusetzen und jegliche Gefühlsregungen in den hintersten Winkel ihrer Herzen zu verbannen. In den Jahren der Heimlichtuerei wurde das zum Ritual.

Zu dieser späten Stunde war niemand außer ihnen beiden da. Die Stallburschen und Arbeiter hatten schon längst ihren Feierabend. Umso praktischer für sie. Nichts und niemand sollte etwas merken. Nach der Versorgung der Tiere musterten sie sich gegenseitig, bevor sie den Stall verließen. „Wie sehe ich aus?", wollte Oscar wissen, nachdem sie ihren undurchschaubaren Gesichtsausdruck aufzog.

„So, wie du meistens aussiehst." Andre versuchte nicht zu lächeln und auch bei sich einen Nichts preisgebenden Gesichtsausdruck zu aufzulegen. „Und, wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wie immer." Oscar schenkte ihm doch noch flüchtig ein mattes Lächeln, dennoch verhärmten sich ihre Gesichtszüge gleich wieder. „Lass uns gehen."

Oscar wandte sich schon zum Gehen ab, als Andre sie sachte am Handgelenk griff und sie in seine Arme zog. „Warte kurz. Du hast noch etwas vergessen."

„Andre, nicht jetzt..." Ihre Worte waren nicht mehr als der Hauch eines Gedankens. Andre verschloss schon ihren sinnlichen Mund mit seinen Lippen und schenkte ihr einen innigen, aber kurzen Kuss.

„Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht widerstehen...", sagte er danach und ließ sie aus seinen Armen frei.

„Schon gut." Ein Funke der Zuneigung glomm in Oscars Blicken auf und verlöschte sogleich wieder. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, hätte sie noch länger in seinen Armen verweilt und aus dem Kuss noch mehr gemacht - aber das ging nicht. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. In der Normandie würden sich ihnen eine ganze Woche lang dafür Gelegenheiten bieten. Auch Andre wusste das. Zum letzten Mal riefen sie sich zur Ordnung und setzten dann ihren Weg aus dem Stall fort.

In dem großen Hauptgebäude brannten noch die Kerzen in den Halterungen an den Wänden und im unteren Geschoss des Hauses begegnete ihnen Sophie. Die alte Haushälterin schien nur auf sie gewartet zu haben. „Lady Oscar! Eure Mutter wartet auf Euch in ihrem Salon."

Oscar blieb verwundert mitten auf der Treppe stehen. „Ist sie etwa hier?"

„Ihre Majestät hat sie für zwei Tage nach Hause geschickt", berichtete ihr Sophie mit nicht gerade erfreulichem Blick. „Ist es wahr, Lady Oscar? Habt Ihr wirklich den Dienst am Hofe quittiert?"

„Ja, das habe ich." Oscar ging an ihr vorbei, erklomm die letzten Stufen und nahm den Weg zu dem Salon ihrer Mutter. Er befand sich zwar in dem gleichen Stockwerk wie ihr Zimmer, aber in einem ganz anderen Flügel des Hauses. „Sophie sagte, Ihr wartet auf mich, Mutter", grüßte sie beim Betreten des elterlichen Salons. Sophie und Andre folgten ihr auf dem Fuß. Letzterer schloss die Tür und blieb dort stehen.

Madame de Jarjayes klappte das Buch in ihrem Schoss zu, legte es beiseite und musterte weich ihre Tochter: Stolz, schön, unbeugsam und doch tat sie ihr leid. Ihre jüngste Tochter war nicht dazu geschaffen, das Leben einer normalen Frau zu führen. Schon von klein auf war sie ihrem eigenen Willen gefolgt und ist das perfekte Beispiel von Disziplin und Pflichtbewusstsein geworden. Ja, das war Oscar - die einzige von ihren Töchtern, die niemals verheiratet sein würde und auch demzufolge keine Kinder bekommen würde. Emilie stach bei dieser Vorstellung schmerzlich das mütterliche Herz. Aber es stimmte etwas nicht! Ihr kam es so vor, als hätte sich Oscar verändert, obwohl sie immer noch die selbe war. Was könnte das nur bedeuten? Emilie versuchte, sich ihre Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen und kam gleich zu der Sache, weshalb sie eigentlich auf ihre Tochter schon seit einigen Stunden wartete. „Ihre Majestät teilte mir deine Quittierung mit, nach dem du bei ihr warst. Warum hast du das getan, Oscar? Deinen Vater wird das nicht gerade erfreuen."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Mutter." Oscar blieb ein paar Meter vor ihr stramm stehen: Wie ein Soldat, kühl und distanziert. Innerlich jedoch stieg wieder ein gewisses Schuldgefühl in ihr hoch, ihrer Mutter offen ins Gesicht zu sehen und dabei vor ihr das strengste Geheimnis zu verbergen. Sie hatte es versucht, aber nicht einmal mit den Jahren konnte sie dieses eine Gefühl bekämpfen und verdrängen. Aber irgendwann würde ihre Mutter vielleicht die Wahrheit erfahren und dann... Was dann sein würde, darüber wollte Oscar jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken. Ihre Aussage war noch nicht zu Ende. Sie straffte ihr Rückgrat noch mehr und beendete ihre Rede mit ehrlicher Überzeugungskraft: „Ich habe das getan, weil ich es so wollte. Ich möchte selbst über mein Leben bestimmen. Mehr kann ich nicht dazu sagen."

„Mein armes Kind...", seufzte Emilie de Jarjayes mitleidig und erhob sich langsam aus dem Sessel. „Du bist so hartherzig geworden...", entfuhr es ihr. Aber andererseits sollte Oscar schon wissen, welche Meinung man über sie hatte. Insbesondere ihre eigene Mutter. Vielleicht würde sie dadurch einen Zugang zu ihr finden...

„Dafür kann ich nichts." Oscar bewegte ihre Füße zu dem großen Tisch. Auf ihm stand eine Vase mit roten und weißen Rosen. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen zog es sie dorthin. Andre musste sich an der Tür ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er dachte an die Nacht ihrer Heirat und die Überraschung mit den zwei Vasen. Das war zwar gerade fehl am Platz, aber es geisterte ihm nun mal durch den Kopf und er konnte sich nicht dagegen erwehren.

Seine Großmutter stellte sich an die Seite von Madame de Jarjayes, legte ihre Hände vor der Brust aufeinander und sah ihrem Schützling besorgt nach. Was hatte man nur aus ihr gemacht?! „Man hätte sie niemals wie einen Mann erziehen dürfen...", sagte sie ihre Gedanken unbeabsichtigt laut.

„Und ich bin froh, wie ein Mann erzogen worden zu sein, Sophie", ließ Oscar sie nicht weiter reden. Sie blieb direkt an der massiven Tischplatte stehen, betrachtete die Rosen und schnitt eine hämische Grimasse. „Sonst wäre ich schon längst mit irgendeinem habgierigen, selbstsüchtigen und verfaulten Aristokraten verheiratet und hätte von ihm einen Haufen erzwungener Kindern. Aber so kann ich mich wehren und zeigen, dass auch eine Frau für ihre Ideale und Wünsche kämpfen kann!"

„Aber Lady Oscar!" Sophie saugte erschrocken Luft ein. Ihr Schützling war nicht mehr zu retten, unverkennbar und durch ihre Erziehung beinahe verdorben.

Emilie de Jarjayes bewahrte dagegen Ruhe. Auch sie legte ihre Hände vor der Brust aufeinander und sprach auf ihre Tochter aus geringer Entfernung ein: „Lass das aber nicht deinen Vater hören, Oscar. Sonst verheiratet er dich doch noch. Und du darfst nicht so über deinesgleichen sprechen. Du bist selbst von Adel." Das war kein Tadel oder eine Ermahnung ihrerseits, sondern eher ein verborgener Beschützerinstinkt. Sie wusste ja nur zu gut, wie Reynier auf solche Worte reagieren würde und davor wollte sie Oscar bewahren.

„Das ist mir gleich!", knurrte Oscar verächtlich und zog eine weiße Rose aus der Vase. „Und was die Heirat angeht... nun... ich werde mich nicht zwangsweise vermählen lassen!" Sie drehte die Rose am Stängel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Zeitgleich führte sie die Blume zu ihrer Nase. „Vater kann von mir aus machen was er will. Ich bin glücklich mit dem was ich habe..." Oscar berührte die zarten Blütenblätter mit ihren Lippen und atmete den milden Duft tief in ihre Lungen ein. Bei diesem Anblick überlief Andre ein heißer Schauer. Ihre Geste mit der Rose und ihre Worte waren wie eine stumme Botschaft an ihn. Er schluckte und versuchte gleichzeitig seine Empfindungen in den Griff zu bekommen. Oscar umfasste den Stängel fester und ein Dorn bohrte sich in ihr Fleisch. „Autsch!", zischte sie überrascht und warf die Rose achtlos auf den Tisch. „Bevor man sie in eine Vase stellt, sollte man ihr die Dornen stutzen!", brummte sie sogleich finster drein und saugte mit ihren Lippen an der gestochene Stelle auf ihrem Finger.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Oscar?" Emilie kam umsorgt auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand von dem Mund und begutachtete die verletzte Stelle.

„Es ist nichts passiert!" Oscar entriss ihr die Hand und formte sie zu losen Faust.

Andre kämpfte derweilen mit einem Lachanfall. Ihr Satz, der Rose sollte man die Dornen stutzen, brachte ihn wieder in die Hochzeitsnacht zurück, wo er das Privileg hatte, seiner Braut die Dornen zu stutzen. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und prustete los, woraufhin er sich verschluckte und heftig hustete.

„Andre!", ermahnte ihn verärgert seine Großmutter: „Was gibt es hier zu lachen?!"

Andre klopfte sich schnell auf den Brustkorb, beruhigte seinen Atem und richtete sich wieder gerade auf. „Entschuldigt. Das kommt nicht wieder vor."

„Das hoffe ich!" Seine Großmutter stemmte ihre Hände in die Seite und überhäufte ihn regelrecht mit Tadel: „Du hast mir auch Einiges zu erklären! Was fällt dir ein, dich als Söldner in der Kaserne anzumelden?!"

„Lass ihn, Sophie..." Oscar erschrak selbst über die Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme und hüstelte verhallend, um ihren schroffen Tonfall zurück zu gewinnen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig korrigierte sie sich: „Es war mein Befehl, dass er dort Soldat werden soll. Andre ist ein guter Fechter und auch mit Schusswaffen kann er umgehen. Also kann er sich auch dort nützlich machen."

„Hast du ihn denn gefragt, ob er überhaupt Soldat werden will?", wand Emilie fragend ein. Es überraschte sie etwas, denn Oscar hatte Andre bisher noch nie zu etwas gezwungen, etwas von ihm verlangt oder für ihn Entscheidung getroffen ohne mit ihm darüber gesprochen zu haben.

„Das brauche ich nicht", konterte Oscar selbstbewusst und bat Andre in Gedanken um Verzeihung. „Vater hat ihn an meine Seite gestellt als wir noch Kinder waren. Und so soll Andre weiterhin als mein Gefährte für immer in meiner Nähe sein!" Sie sagte Gefährte, meinte aber Ehemann und das verstand Andre sofort. Er glühte innerlich vor Stolz. Oscar hatte gerade ihrer Mutter und seiner Großmutter indirekt die Wahrheit offenbart. Er kam ihr zur Hilfe, damit sie nicht allzu selbstsüchtig wirkte und machte einen Diner vor ihrer Mutter. „Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen machen, Madame. Mir macht es nichts aus, Soldat zu werden."

„Du wirst aber dein Quartier in der Kaserne beziehen müssen", meinte Emilie de Jarjayes beinahe verständnislos. Dass Andre ihrer Tochter bedingungslos folgte, war eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie konnte sich nur nicht vorstellen, dass er aus Überzeugung Soldat werden wollte. Vielleicht war da noch etwas anderes, dass ihn ständig an Oscars Seite trieb? Sie hatte schon einmal beobachtet, wie Andre ihrer Tochter sehnsuchtsvoll nachgeschaut hatte, aber das war schon lange her. Wenn dem wirklich so war, dann würde er niemals Oscars Herz erreichen. Armer Junge! Emilie wünschte sich beinahe, er würde sein Glück finden. Trotz seiner niederen Herkunft würde er sehr gut zu ihrer Tochter passen. Vielleicht lag es daran, weil sie zusammen aufgewachsen waren und sich schon immer hervorragend ergänzten. Mit Wehmut schob sie diese Vorstellung beiseite und kam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Das bedeutet, du kannst nicht mehr so oft nach Hause, zu deiner Großmutter...", vollendete sie ihren Satz mit einem bitteren Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Ich werde das schon überleben, Madame", äußerte sich Andre knapp dazu und Sophie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Ihr Enkel lief weiter in sein Verderben, weil er ihrem Schützling bedingungslos folgte. Er war ihr mit Herz und Seele ergeben, aber das schien nur sie, seine Großmutter, zu merken...

Emilie widmete sich schon wieder ihrer Tochter. „Ich sehe, dich kann nichts mehr von deiner Entscheidung abbringen", seufzte sie tief ergriffen und fasste Oscar sachte an den Armen. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr aufhalten. Aber versprich mir, dass du auf dich achtgibst."

„Ich gebe auf mich acht, Mutter", versprach ihr Oscar beklommen und ließ sich von ihr versteift umarmen.

„Ich weiß mir keinen Rat mehr, Sophie", meinte Emilie de Jarjayes später, nachdem Oscar und Andre gegangen waren. Sie nahm die achtlos geworfene Rose vom Tisch und steckte sie wieder in die Vase zurück. Auf einem der weißen Blütenblätter haftete ein Tropfen Blut. „Meine Tochter ist so unnahbar geworden. Mein mütterliches Herz sagt mir, dass sie etwas vor mir verbirgt. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das nur ein, aber mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich sie bereits verloren. An jemanden verloren..."

„Madame, verzeiht die Worte einer alten Frau, aber Eure Tochter hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf gehabt. Lady Oscar besitzt ein starkes, gutes Herz und das macht sie so unnahbar. Aus ihr wäre eine wundervolle Ehefrau und Mutter geworden, aber das Schicksal wollte es anscheinend so, dass sie ihr Leben wie ein Mann verbringt. Ihr wisst, ich war schon immer dagegen, aber dem Willen Eures werten Gattens darf man sich nicht widersetzen."

„Du hast recht, Sophie." Emilie begann sich langsam fürs Bett zu recht zu machen. „Man kann reden wie man will, aber das Geschehene kann man nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

Sophie half Madame de Jarjayes beim Umkleiden, löschte die Kerzen und verließ die Gemächer. Im langen Gang erklang leise Musik. Sie folgte ihrem Gehör bis zum Zimmer ihres Schützlings, der offenbar noch nicht schlief. Lautlos machte sie die Tür einen spaltbreit auf und lugte hinein. Oscar klimperte vertieft auf ihrem Klavier. Von ihrem Enkel war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Entweder war er schon im Bett oder er hatte sich aus dem Haus gestohlen und betäubte seinen Kummer in einem der Gasthöfe von Paris.

Sophie machte sich betrübt auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer ihres Enkels. Ein wenig erleichtert fühlte sich ihr Herz, als sie ihn im Bett sah. Offenbar schlief er schon, denn er lag auf der Seite, hatte sich völlig mit der Decke überzogen und schnaufte leise. Sophie schlich kaum hörbar herein, löschte die Kerzen auf der Kommode und begab sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer. In ihrem Bett schlief sie mit den sorgenvollen Gedanken an das Leid ihres Enkels und die falsche Erziehung ihres Schützlings ein.


	45. Chapter 45 - Leid und Liebe

Andre wälzte sich auf den Rücken, sobald seine Großmutter aus dem Zimmer gegangen war und schlug seine Augen auf. Es herrschte Finsternis, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er stieg aus dem Bett, ertastete seine Hose auf dem Stuhl und zog sie an. Es war immer das gleiche Spiel, wenn er mitten in der Nacht Oscar aufsuchte. Das passierte selten, sehr diskret und nur, wenn das Verlangen unerträglich war. Aber heute brauchte sie seinen Trost und die Gewissheit, dass er bei ihr war und sie einfach festhielt. Für Leidenschaft würden sie in der Normandie Zeit finden. Dafür würde eine ganze Woche ausreichen.

Andre schlich unbemerkt durch die langen Gänge bis zu ihrem Zimmer und nach dem Eintreten verschloss er die Tür hinter sich. Oscar spielte noch auf ihrem Klavier. Sie hatte sich schon ihrer Uniform entledigt und trug ihre bequeme Hose und ein Hemd. Andre erreichte ihr Klavier, blieb neben ihm stehen und merkte sofort die rötlichen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Sie hatte also wieder stumm geweint und ließ sich von dem sanften Klang der Musik beruhigen. Das schmerzte ihm tief im Herzen, aber er verlor darüber kein Wort. Sie würde ihm schon sagen, was sie bedrückte, wenn sie soweit war.

Oscar spielte zu Ende und erst dann sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet und nun war er da. „Manchmal komme ich mir wie eine Verräterin und Betrügerin vor", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, aber für ihn verständlich: „Heute war ich nahe dran, meiner Mutter und deiner Großmutter die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Auf eine gewisse Weise hast du das auch getan", erwiderte Andre genauso im flüsternden Ton: „Du hast ihnen gesagt, ich sei dein Gefährte und dass du damit glücklich bist, was du hast. Mit anderen Worten, ich bin dein Mann, wir haben ein Kind und das macht dich glücklich."

„Aber diese Bedeutung haben nur du und ich verstanden."

„Ich weiß, aber immerhin hast du es ihnen angedeutet."

„Trotzdem denken sie, ich bin gefühlskalt, hartherzig und zu einem gewissenlosen Mannsweib abgerichtet."

„Das denken sie ganz bestimmt nicht, Oscar. Vor allem deine Mutter und meine Großmutter nicht. Sie wissen, dass du nichts dafür kannst, dass du so erzogen wurdest. Und genauso wissen sie, wie gutherzig du bist, wie du die Gerechtigkeit liebst und dich für die Schwächeren einsetzt. Das sind die Eigenschaften, die sie an dir schätzen und die ich an dir liebe."

„Ach, Andre..." Oscar erhob sich langsam und kam näher auf ihn zu. „Wenn man dich so hört, dann will man es auch glauben... Was meinst du, wie sie reagiert hätten, wenn sie über uns Bescheid wüssten?"

„Hmm..." Andre überlegte kurz. Dabei umfasste er sein Kinn mit seinen Fingerspitzen und schaute Oscar intensiv an. „Ich vermute, deine Mutter hätte vielleicht wie Marie Antoinette reagiert und meine Großmutter würde mich höchstwahrscheinlich mit ihrem Suppenlöffel oder mit allem was sie in die Hand bekommen würde durch das ganze Haus jagen."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen." Oscar unterdrückte ein Kichern. Sie wollte nicht schadenfroh wirken, aber diese Vorstellung heiterte sie irgendwie auf.

Andre merkte, dass sich ihre Laune etwas besserte und setzte noch einen drauf: „Ich würde mich natürlich nicht fangen lassen und hinter dir Zuflucht suchen, denn meine Großmutter würde dich niemals so durchs Haus jagen wie mich..."

„Hör auf! Sonst muss ich lachen!" Oscar hielt sich provisorisch den Bauch.

„Dann lache doch!", spornte sie Andre an und grinste frech.

„Ich will aber nicht mit meinem Lachen alle im Haus aufwecken!", konterte Oscar und stieß ihn leicht nach hinten.

Andre wich einen Schritt zurück, behielt aber sein Gleichgewicht. „Nun gut, dir zu Liebe höre ich auf."

„Ich danke dir, Andre." Oscar atmete tief durch und wartete, bis sich der Lachkrampf in ihr ganz niederlegte. Dabei musterte sie ihren Mann eindringlich, erforschte seine Gesichtszüge mit ihren Blicken und fühlte sich befreiter. „An was denkst du gerade?", fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile des Betrachtens.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", stellte er ihr die Gegenfrage und verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Oscar nickte stumm. Sie ahnte etwas und da fuhr er ihr auch schon sachte mit seinem Daumen über die Lippen. „Ich denke an die Rose, die du an deine Lippen gehalten hattest. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass du mich küssen würdest."

Oscar täuschte ihm auf einmal eine schmollende Miene vor. „Und dann hast du mich ausgelacht, weil ich mich gestochen habe!"

Andre nahm das gar nicht ernst und zog seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. „Ich würde dich niemals auslachen, Liebste. Ich habe nur an die Nacht unserer Heirat gedacht, als du sagtest, man müsse einer Rose ihre Dornen stutzen."

„Und nun willst du das in die Tat umsetzen!", stellte Oscar schnippisch fest, wurde aber gleich eines besseren von Andre belehrt: „Nein. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, dass du reinen Herzens lachst und dass du die Freude des Lebens genießt. Dieses Lebens, Oscar, nicht des Früheren. Egal was uns erwartet, wir werden es gemeinsam überstehen. Denke nicht daran, was war oder sein wird. In unserem zweiten Leben sind wir anders - wir lieben uns, wir sind miteinander verheiratet und haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn. Ich weiß, es fehlt uns noch einiges, um vollkommen glücklich zu sein, aber das wird sich noch alles fügen."

„Andre, ich..." Oscar musste schlucken, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie drückte sich an ihn, als suche sie Halt, und seine Arme legten sich ganz von alleine um sie. Oscar fühlte sich sofort entspannt und geborgen. „Ich bin glücklich, mein Andre..." murmelte sie gefasst in sein Hemd: „Du bringst mich zum Lachen und ich liebe dich über alles, aus tiefstem Herzen. Du und unser Sohn, ihr seit mir das Wichtigste was ich habe und ich will euch nicht verlieren... Das würde ich nicht überstehen..."

„Du wirst uns nicht verlieren, Oscar, das schwöre ich dir..."

„Lass uns zu Bett gehen, Andre... Lass uns vergessen, was war oder sein wird..." Oscar hob ihren Kopf. Sehnsucht nach Wärme und Zuneigung lag in ihren fesselnden Blicken.

Andre glaubte in ihren himmelblauen Augen zu versinken, sich ganz und gar darin zu verlieren. Er konnte ihnen nicht länger widerstehen. „Ja, Oscar... Meine geliebte Oscar, lassen wir unsere Liebe sprechen..."

Andre neigte sein Gesicht und schenkte seiner Frau einen langen, innigen Kuss voller Hingabe und Zärtlichkeit. Seine Hände erforschten ihren Rücken unter ihrer Haarpracht und fuhren die Wirbelsäule entlang. Seine Finger erkundeten jeden einzelnen ihrer Wirbel mit Feingefühl, glitten um ihre Taille und verharrten an ihren schmalen Hüften.

Oscar presste sich gegen seine Lenden und spürte schon die harte Wölbung in seinem Schritt. Ihr wurde heiß, ein wohliger Schauer überlief sie und dann kamen ihr urplötzlich die Bilder aus ihrem vergangenen Leben durch den Kopf geschossen. Wie ein geißelnder Blitz drängten sie sich ihr in den Vordergrund. Diese Fragmente aus ihrem früheren Leben glaubte sie schon längst vergessen und verdrängt zu haben, aber dem war nicht so. Mit einem Mal begriff sie, dass diese Nacht keine Liebesnacht war, sondern eine Nacht des Leidens. Eine sehr verhängnisvolle Nacht, nachdem sie das königliche Garderegiment quittiert hatte. Oscar unterbrach mit einem qualvollen Aufstöhnen den Kuss. „Andre, warte..."

„Was ist?" Andre betrachtete sie sorgenvoll.

„Es tut mir leid... Aber ich kann nicht vergessen, was zwischen uns in dieser Nacht war... Ich versichere dir: Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, aber es tauchen gerade Bilder in mir auf, ohne das ich es möchte..."

„Was für Bilder?", wollte Andre wissen und da traf es auch ihn wie ein Schlag. In der Nacht ihrer Dienstquittierung war er fast über sie hergefallen. An diese leidvollen Momente des früheren Lebens hatte er versucht nicht mehr zu denken, aber sie hatte ihn gerade deutlich daran erinnert. Andre ließ seine Oscar reuevoll los und brachte einen Abstand zwischen ihrer beider Körper. „Wenn es dir so sehr zu schaffen macht, dann lassen wir es heute sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich damit quälst. Wir haben in der Normandie noch genügend Zeit dafür."

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du mich jetzt verlässt", bat ihn Oscar flehend. Das Verlangen nach Liebe und Zuneigung loderten in ihr, gemischt mit den bitteren Erinnerungen aus dem früheren Leben. Sie stand wie zwischen zwei Fronten, hin und her gerissen. „Andre, ich möchte das hinter mich bringen. Lass uns weitermachen und dabei unser erstes Leben abrufen. Ab dem Tag, als ich den Dienst quittiert habe."

„Wozu soll das gut sein?" Andre runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. Eine Liebesnacht sollte man genießen und nicht dabei quälende Erinnerungen austauschen. Entweder das eine oder das andere, aber nicht beides!

Oscar nahm ihn bei der Hand und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. „Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber vielleicht ist das die Lösung, um uns von unserem ersten Leben loszureißen, davon zu entkommen und damit für immer abzuschließen. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir in diesem Leben zueinander gefunden haben?"

Andre nickte. Das würde er nie vergessen können! Es war die Zeit, als Graf von Fersen nach Amerika aufbrach. Nach Oscars Geständnis und nach der Verschmelzung mit seinem eigenen Ich, war ihm so, als würde er aus einem langen Schlaf erweckt werden.

Oscar sprach schon weiter, mit zittriger Stimme und schimmernden Augen: „Lass uns Liebe und Leid vermischen. Lass uns dabei alles sagen, was wir in unserem ersten Leben nur für uns behalten haben. Vielleicht sind wir dann frei und können unser neues Leben unbeschwerter führen..."

„Oscar..." brachte Andre nur tonlos von sich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es gut sein würde, aber vielleicht hatte sie recht. Vielleicht würden die quälenden Gewissensbisse und die schmerzlichen Schuldgefühle aus dem früheren Leben dadurch für immer verbannt. Er schluckte, gab nach und ließ sich von ihr führen, bis zur Bogenöffnung ihres Schlafzimmers.

Oscar lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, legte ihm ihre Arme um den Nacken und wickelte seinen Haarzopf um ihre Finger. Sie rief sich den Tag genauer in Erinnerung und begann leicht stockend mit der Erzählung: „Ich habe das Garderegiment verlassen und mein Pferd aus Kummer und Wut getrieben..." Sie zog ihn am Nacken zu sich. „Du standest an einem Baum, das weiß ich noch... und ich bin knapp an dir vorbeigerast..."

Mit einer Hand strich Andre ihr das Haar von der Schulter, verharrte an ihrem Schlüsselbein und seine Lippen berührten ihre Schläfe. „Daran erinnere ich mich auch...", hauchte er ihr nahe des Ohrs entgegen, ebenso leicht verstockt: „Ich fragte mich dabei, warum du das königliche Garderegiment verlassen hast... Konntest du die Trennung zu von Fersen nicht ertragen oder wolltest du somit der Königin entkommen... Du bist an mir vorbeigeritten und ich sah dir mit düsteren Gedanken nach..." Andre hielt inne, vergrub seine Nase in ihre blonde Locken und brachte den Satz quälend langsam zu Ende: „Verzeih mir meine Eigensucht, aber ich dachte, wenn das so einfach wäre, dann wäre ich schon längst vor dir davongelaufen... Ich wünschte dir den gleichen Schmerz der Liebe, damit du wissen würdest, wie ich mich fühlte..."

„Vergib mir, Andre, ich war so blind...", wisperte Oscar erstickt, aber hörte nicht auf, seinen Nacken mit ihren Fingern zu streicheln und schloss ihre Augen. „Danach im Stall habe ich bei den Kerben an der Wand geschworen, nie wieder die weiblichen Gefühle in mir zuzulassen, ohne Liebe und Zuneigung zu leben und wieder mit aller Härte aufzutreten... Ich wusste nicht, was ich dir damit antue..."

„Das war noch halb so schlimm, Oscar..." Andre streifte mit seinen Lippen an ihrem schlanken Hals herab bis zu ihrer Schlagader. „Das Schlimmste war, dass die Sehkraft auf meinem gesunden Auge schwand und ich schon damals wusste, dass ich völlig erblinden würde..."

„Andre!" Oscar schlug ihre Augen auf, fasste seinen Kopf von beiden Seiten und schob ihn ruckartig von sich. „Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?!"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich bemitleidest." Andre sah direkt in ihre Augen, die soviel Liebe ausdrückten und gleichzeitig verzweifelt Fragen stellten. „Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich verstoßen würdest, dass ich dann nicht mehr an deiner Seite sein darf. Das hätte ich nicht verkraftet. Du bist doch alles was ich habe..."

Oscar fuhr mit ihren Fingern an seiner rechten Augenbraue entlang, umrundete die Kontur des Augenlids und strich über den Wangenknochen, als wolle sie erkunden, dass mit seinem Auge alles in Ordnung ist. „Ich hätte dich niemals verstoßen, Andre... Ich habe zwar deine Liebe nicht bemerkt und meine Gefühle bekämpft, aber ich wäre nicht von deiner Seite gewichen... Ich hätte alles daran gesetzt, um dich zu retten..."

„Ich weiß..." Andre entfernte ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dich für mich opfern würdest... Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können..."

„Warum bist du nur so selbstlos..."

„Weil ich dich so unheimlich liebe... Für dich würde ich alles tun, Oscar, alles..."

Oscar wusste nicht, ob sie es überhaupt verdient hatte, so von ihm geliebt zu werden, aber es fühlte sich schön an. Sie entriss ihm ihre Hand, legte ihm ihre Arme wieder um den Nacken und streckte zu ihm ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, zart umspielten sich ihre Zungen und das Feuer der Leidenschaft entflammte noch mehr in ihren Körpern. Aber sie waren noch nicht mit Reden fertig. Sie hatten das Kapitel noch nicht endgültig abgeschlossen. Sie legten nur eine Pause dazwischen ein, um ihr Verlangen ein wenig zu stillen.

Seine Hände arbeiteten sich von ihren Schulterblättern an den Rippen entlang und umfassten ihre Hüften. Seine Finger kramten sich in den Hosenbund, streiften um ihre Taille, bis zum flachen Bauch und machten sich mit dem Aufknöpfen zu schaffen.

Oscar stöhnte und spürte wie ihr Hosenbund lockerer wurde, wie seine Hände ihn von ihren Hüften schoben und entlang ihrer Beine abrollten.

Andre unterbrach den Kuss, entschwand ihrer Umarmung und glitt in die Hocke, um ihr aus den Hosenbeinen zu helfen. Ihr Hemd hing lose an ihr und reichte ihr fast bis zu den Kniescheiben.

Andre erhob sich, mitsamt ihrer Hose in der Hand und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie dort auf einen Stuhl und entledigte sich selbst seiner Hose und den Schuhen.

Oscar zeigte sich in der Bogenöffnung - wie ein Schatten; eine Schulter leicht an die Wand gelehnt und führte leise das unterbrochene Gespräch weiter: „Ich habe Klavier gespielt, versucht das Geschehene zu vergessen, meine Gefühle niederzuringen und einen massiven Schutzwall um mein Herz aufzubauen... Irgendwann kamst du mit dem Tee... Ich habe mich bedankt und dann..." Ihre Stimme kippte und sie fasste sich an den Ausschnitt ihres Hemdes. Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den Körper, aber sie zwang sich weiterzureden: „...und dann habe ich dich aus meinen Diensten entlassen... Ich wollte, dass du frei bist und das du dein Leben so führst, wie du es für richtig hältst..."

„Das war wie ein Genickschuss für mich..." Andre kam auf sie zu, zögernd und schwankend, als erlebe er das alles noch einmal. „Das war noch schlimmer, als die Erblindung meines Auges... Ich konnte nicht mehr und habe dir deshalb das mit der Rose und der Distel gesagt..." Er blieb vor ihr stehen, sah sie tief ergriffen an, aber berührte sie nicht.

Oscar entriss ihre Schulter von der Wand und richtete sich zu ganzer Größe auf. „Das hat mich wütend gemacht, das sehe ich noch deutlich vor mir, aber jetzt spüre ich nichts... Kein Hauch von Wut oder Zorn..." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Brustkorb, mit der anderen strich sie ihm zart über die Wange. „Du wolltest mir nur die Augen öffnen und ich habe dich falsch verstanden... Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe..."

„Es hat mich sehr getroffen, dass gebe ich zu, Oscar..." Andre umfasste ihre Hand an seinem Brustkorb und hielt sie dort fest. „Deine Ohrfeige saß zwar tief, aber ich hätte nicht die Besinnung verlieren dürfen..."

„Es tut mir leid, Andre. Heute weiß ich, du wolltest mir damit nur beweisen, dass ich, egal wie männlich ich mich verhalte, immer eine Frau bleibe..." Ihre Hand glitt von seiner Wange, vorbei an der Schlagader, schlüpfte unter den Kragen und verharrte an seiner Halsbeuge. Sie spürte seine warme Haut unter ihren Fingern und wie das Blut in einem Takt durch seine Ader pulsierte. Diese Wärme überkam auch sie. „Ich habe das begriffen, als du meine Handgelenke festgehalten und mir deinen Kuss aufgezwängt hast... Ich konnte mich nicht wehren... nicht gegen dich..."

„Oscar, bitte, sprich nicht weiter...", unterbrach sie Andre erstickt: „Es zerreißt mir das Herz, daran erinnert zu werden..."

„Mir auch, Andre..." Oscar stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog sich zu ihm. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich dabei weiter: „Das Verlangen ist weder bei dir, noch bei mir gestillt, das spüre ich mit jede Sehne meines Körpers..."

„Dann lass uns wenigstens unser Verlangen nacheinander stillen und danach weiter über alles reden..."

„Alles was du willst, mein Geliebter...", hauchte Oscar schnellen Atems und drückte ihm ihre weichen Lippen auf den Mund.


	46. Chapter 46 - Erfüllte Nacht

Das Feuer der Leidenschaft bannte sich hartnäckig durch ihre Herzen und breitete seine Flammen im ganzen Körper aus. Andre ließ Oscars Hand an seinem Brustkorb los, suchte die Enden ihres Hemdes und schlüpfte darunter. Oscar erschauerte, als seine Finger federleicht an ihrer Haut streiften. Wieder unterbrach er den Kuss, aber diesmal um ihr das Hemd auszuziehen. Ihr langes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und verdeckte ihre Oberweite. Ihre Hände machten sich mit dem Aufknöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen. Sie half ihm heraus und gleich darauf sank sie mit ihm auf die weiche Matratze ihres Bettes.

Das schwache Kerzenlicht aus dem Salon reichte kaum bis zu ihnen. Dennoch war alles erkenntlich wie in der Dämmerung. Vom Bett erklang ein unterdrücktes Keuchen und das leise Rascheln der Laken. Zwei sich liebende Körper bewegten sich elegant und ineinander verschlungen darin. Genüsslich und nicht allzu wild liebkoste sich das Paar gegenseitig mit dem Feingefühl ihrer Finger und der Zärtlichkeit ihrer Lippen. Oscars biegsamer Oberkörper wölbte sich unter dem seinen. Sie ließ ihren Mann erwartungsvoll in sich eindringen und kostete die Freuden aus, die er mit seinen fließenden und rhythmischen Bewegungen in ihr auslöste. Nicht lange und ihre langen Beine schlangen sich sehnsüchtig um seine Hüften. Ihr Becken schob sich im Takt seiner Stöße auf und ab. Sie wurden schneller. So, wie ihre hämmernden und dahin schmelzenden Herzen. So, wie das heiße Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Adern und wie all ihre Sinne, die mit jedem Atemzug in die Höhe stiegen und dann in alle Richtungen verflogen...

Unter einer Decke aneinander geschmiegt, beruhigten sich ihre rasenden Herzen, fanden in einen gleichmäßigen Schlag zurück und die Hitze der Leidenschaft ließ langsam nach. Andre lag auf dem Rücken, Oscar mit halbem Körper auf ihm. Einen Arm schob er sich unter den Kopf, den anderen legte er um sie und seine Finger spielten mit ihren Haarspitzen. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Brustkorb, ihr Kopf gleich daneben und ihren anderen Arm vergrub sie unter sich. Ihre Finger streiften dabei leicht an der Haut seiner Hüfte. Sie schwiegen alle beide, trauten sich nicht die angenehme Stille zu unterbrechen, aber das begonnene Gespräch musste noch zu Ende geführt werden, sonst würden sie damit nie abschließen können.

„Andre?", unterbrach Oscar als erste das Schweigen: „Würdest du mir sagen, was du mir an jenem Abend unseren früheren Lebens offenbart hast..."

Andre rief sich ungewollt die Erinnerungen hoch. Er atmete tief durch, starrte in den Betthimmel empor und flüsterte bedrückt: „Ich wollte dir wirklich nichts antun, Oscar... Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen war, aber wenn sich etwas über Jahre aufgestaut, wird es sich auch irgendwann entladen... Als du mich fragtest, ob ich zufrieden bin und ob ich erreicht habe was ich wollte, wünschte ich zu sterben. Ich habe dich zugedeckt und obwohl meine Sehkraft bereits schwand, habe ich deine Tränen gesehen. Ich habe geschworen, das nie wieder zu tun und weil für mich sowieso alles verloren war, habe ich dir meine Liebe gestanden..."

„Andre...", setzte Oscar leise an als er verstummte: „...ich war dir wirklich nicht böse, ich konnte das nur nicht vergessen. In der Normandie habe ich oft darüber nachgedacht und konnte deinen Schmerz nachempfinden, aber ich war immer noch blind für meine Gefühle. Ich beschloss, dass es besser für uns sein würde, wenn wir uns nie mehr sehen. Umso mehr war ich überrascht, dir als Soldat in der Kaserne zu begegnen..."

„Ich konnte dich nicht alleine lassen, Oscar. Trotz allem, was ich getan hatte, war ich dir weiterhin verpflichtet. Ich konnte keinen einzigen Tag ohne dich leben. Nicht zu wissen, wie es dir geht, war noch schlimmer zu ertragen als die Liebesqual in deiner Nähe..." Andres Brustkorb zog sich zusammen. „...und als ich erfuhr, dass du heiraten würdest, da wollte ich nicht mehr leben..."

„Du hast dich wegen mir mit einem Haufen Söldner geschlagen..." Oscar seufzte schwer. Sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge deutlich, wie er da im Waffenlager zusammengeschlagen am Boden lag und gefleht hatte, dass sie nicht heiraten würde. Das schmerzte ihr. Sie versuchte diese Erinnerung abzuschütteln und flüsterte kaum hörbar weiter: „...aber ich hätte mich so oder so nicht verheiraten lassen."

Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein mattes Lächeln auf Andres Lippen. „Als du mir sagtest, dass du nicht heiraten würdest, habe ich mich leichter gefühlt."

„Und ich war trotzdem noch zu naiv um zu verstehen, wie wichtig du für mich warst. Erst als das Volk unsere Kutsche überfiel und man dich von mir trennte, da spielten meine Gefühle verrückt. Ich habe deswegen sogar von Fersen angeschrien, dass mein Andre in Gefahr sei und dann brach alles um mich herum zusammen..."

Andre hielt inne. Er hatte es geahnt, dass damals mit ihr in ihrem früheren Leben Veränderungen vorgingen. Dass sie mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfte und dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Aber dass sie deswegen ihre alte Liebe zu von Fersen abstieß, hatte er nicht gewusst. „Oscar, ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt. Du brauchtest Zeit, um deine Gefühle zu begreifen."

„Du warst sehr geduldig mit mir, aber ich hätte das nicht in die Länge ziehen sollen... Ich habe gemerkt, wie deine Sehkraft nachließ und habe dich zur Rede gestellt. Aber du hast alles abgestritten... Und ich habe von mir ein Porträt anfertigen lassen..." An dieser Stelle verstummte Oscar. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und haderte mit sich selbst. Sollte sie ihm den Grund dafür sagen oder nicht? Sollte sie ihm ihre Krankheit offenbaren? Die Tuberkulose war das einzig Ungewisse, was ihr noch bevorstand.

„Und ich war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits sicher, dass du mich liebst", hörte Oscar ihn im sanften Ton flüstern: „...ich habe dein Porträt beschrieben und in der gleichen Nacht gestandest du mir deine Liebe..."

„Es gibt noch etwas, dass ich dir verheimlicht habe, Andre..." Oscar rappelte sich auf ihren Ellbogen hoch und saß vollends auf. Beiläufig zog sie die Decke über ihre Blöße und hielt sie an der Oberweite fest. „Weißt du noch, als du mich fragtest, was mit mir los sei und ich dir sagte, dass es nur eine Erkältung sei? Das war nicht die Wahrheit..."

„Wie meinst du das?" Andre saß schlagartig auf und er nahm kaum wahr, wie die Decke an seinem Oberkörper bis zum Bauch abrutschte. „Sage schon, Oscar, was hast du mir verheimlicht?!"

Oscar sammelte ihren Mut zusammen, schluckte bangen Herzens den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und beichtete ihm verstockt: „Ich hatte keine Erkältung... Meine Lunge war nicht in Ordnung... Auf dem Tuch, in das ich gehustet habe, war Blut... Ich hatte Tuberkulose..."

„Oscar..." Andre schluckte bitter. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlicht hatte, aber auf Tuberkulose wäre er im früheren Leben nie gekommen! Und noch schlimmer traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass diese ungeheuerliche Krankheit in ihrem jetzigen Leben noch kommen könnte! Angst überfiel ihn und plötzlich wünschte er zu erblinden, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie die Liebe seines Lebens an dieser Krankheit sterben würde. „Oscar...", wiederholte er kreidebleich und rückte näher an sie heran. „Du wirst es nicht bekommen... Ich lasse das nicht zu..." Seine Hände umfassten zittrig ihr Gesicht, seine Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg in ihren glasigen Blicken.

Oscar schmiegte ihre Wangen in seine warmen, trockenen Hände. Das gab ihr Trost, aber nicht die Auflösung ihrer Sorge. Ihre Wimpern wurden feuchter. Erste Tränen lösten sich und versanken zwischen ihrer Haut und seinen Fingern. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie man sie bekämpft, dann wäre es halb so schlimm, Andre... Doktor Lasonne hatte gemeint, ich sollte aus der Armee scheiden, aufs Land ziehen und mir Ruhe gönnen, sonst blieben mir nur noch sechs Monate zum Leben..." Ihre Augenlider schlossen sich dabei, sie schluchzte in sich und erzitterte. Dann spürte sie seine Bewegung, seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und wie er sanft ihre Tränen weg küsste. Seine Hände entfernten sich von ihren Wangen, um sie gleich um ihre Schultern zu legen und ihren etwas abgekühlten Körper an seine Brust zu ziehen. Seine Lippen streiften an ihrem Ohrläppchen und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als der Hauch des Windes: „Lass uns Frankreich verlassen, Oscar... Meinetwegen auch nach Schweden ziehen, in die Nähe des Grafen von Fersen... Hauptsache du wirst leben! Wenn es dir der Doktor so empfohlen hat, dann darfst du nicht länger deinem Dienst nachgehen und kämpfen... Bitte, Oscar, tue uns das nicht an..."

„Uns...", wisperte Oscar mit kaum bewegten Lippen.

„Ja, uns." Andres Stimme kippte beinahe: „Unserem Sohn, mir und dir selbst..."

„Und was wird aus dem Volk?", murmelte sie schwach in seine Haut: „Ich kann doch die Menschen nicht im Stich lassen..."

„Unser Sohn braucht dich mehr... nimm ihm nicht seine Mutter und mir nicht meine über alles geliebte Frau..."

Oscar verstand seine Angst und Verzweiflung nur zu gut. Jedoch balancierte sie selbst auf einem schmalen Pfad und versuchte alle Zweifel zu beseitigen. „Und das sagst ausgerechnet du, der bereit war für das Volk zu kämpfen, für die gerechte Sache und die neue Zeit? Du hättest dafür dein Leben gelassen!"

„Und du warst bereit, mit mir die Seiten zu wechseln, ich weiß..." Andre fasste seine Frau bei den Schultern und schob sie etwas von sich. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und ihm rannen beinahe selbst Tränen über das Gesicht. „Aber du bist mir wichtiger, Oscar... Für dich bin ich bereit alles aufzugeben, um mit dir und unserem Sohn irgendwo anders ein neues Leben zu beginnen... Das Volk wird auch ohne uns als Sieger hervorgehen, das spüre ich... Und vielleicht wird nach dem Sturm auf Bastille ohnehin alles zu Ende sein..."

„Ich habe geschworen, dir überall hin zu folgen - als deine Frau...", meinte Oscar daraufhin mit einem erdrückenden Kloß im Hals: „Das werde ich auch tun, mein Andre... aber nicht jetzt..."

„Oscar..." Andres Hände rutschten von ihren Schultern mutlos ab, seine Haltung sank hilflos zusammen und sein Herz blutete. Nicht einmal jetzt gab sie nach! Das hatte er geahnt, aber trotzdem traf es ihn hart.

Oscar konnte ihm seine verbitterten Gefühle vom Gesicht ablesen. Das schnitt ihr das Herz in kleinste Stücke und sie wusste genau, wie recht er hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht alles von heute auf morgen aufgeben. Es war ihr Schicksal, zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Aber vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung. Wenn sie nur ihren Starrsinn ablegen, erneut über ihren eigenen Schatten springen und auf die Stimme ihres Herzens hören könnte! Wie damals, als sie Andre vor knapp zehn Jahren ihre Liebe gestanden hatte und mit ihrem anderen Ich eins wurde.

Mit zittrigen Fingern berührte Oscar seine Wange, wischte zaghaft die Tränen unter seinen Augenlidern fort und gab nach. „Ich habe mich entschieden... Ich werde zusammen mit dir und unserem Sohn Frankreich verlassen, aber lass uns vorerst das Nötigste dazu vorbereiten. So ein Schritt darf nicht überstürzt und unüberlegt vonstatten gehen... Es braucht seine Zeit..."

„Oscar!" Andres Gesicht erhellte sich. Ein kleines Lächeln der Erleichterung huschte über seine Lippen und seine Augen glänzten vor Freude. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er kam nicht umhin, Oscar beinahe stürmisch in seine Arme zu ziehen. „Ja, lass uns das alles so machen! Hauptsache du wirst gerettet sein und wir können zu dritt ein neues Leben in der Ferne beginnen..."

„Genauso werden wir es machen, mein treuer und geliebter Mann..." Seine Glückseligkeit steckte auch Oscar an. Sie lachte verhallend und legte ihm ihre Arme um den Nacken. Ihre Schläfe streifte an seiner Wange und die Decke rutschte ihr von der Oberweite. Eine neue Wärme der Geborgenheit und Zuneigung überströmte sie. Sie hatten sich nun ausgesprochen und diese eine wichtige Tatsache miteinander geklärt. Das tat gut.

Andre suchte ihre weichen Lippen und küsste sie spielerisch. Oscar ließ ihn gewähren und verfiel wieder dieser unbeschreiblichen Wonne. Ihre Zungen kamen zum Einsatz und eine Welle der Leidenschaft überflutete alle beide mit einer wohligen Wärme. Mit einem Arm hielt Andre seine Oscar am Rücken, mit der freien Hand entfernte er die störende Decke zwischen ihnen und seine Finger erkundeten schon ihre kleinen, aber festen und hübsch geformten Rundungen.

Aus Oscars Kehle entrann ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen und ihr Körper bäumte sich ihm wieder entgegen. Ihre Brust verschwand völlig in seiner Handfläche, seine Finger kneteten sie sanft wie Teig und streiften mit dem Daumen über ihre aufgerichtete Knospe.

Andre ließ ihre Lippen frei und liebkoste ihren Hals. Seine Hand arbeitete sich nach unten, entlang der Rippen bis zu ihrem flachen Bauch und dem etwas drahtigen Flaum ihres Dreiecks. Er erzeugte ihr mit den hauchfeinen Berührungen seiner Finger Gänsehaut und ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Ihre Schenkel bewegten sich noch weiter auseinander und seine Finger tauchten noch tiefer in sie hinein, in die feuchte und warme Welt ihrer verführerischen Höhle.

Oscar keuchte erregt und versuchte gleichzeitig nicht laut zu sein. Das war schwer, aber es ging. Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Aber Andre hielt sie dennoch mit einem Arm weiterhin um den Rücken fest. Seine Lippen verließen ihre Halsbeuge, suchten ihr Körbchen und seine Zunge umspielte ihre Knospe. Ihre Finger krallten sich in das straffe Fleisch seiner Armmuskeln und ihr Becken rutschte fordernd gegen seinen Finger. Sie konnte nicht mehr: Die Begierde überstieg all ihre Grenzen. Ihre Hände suchten nun Halt in seinen Haaren und ihr Körper sank haltlos nach hinten. „Andre... bitte...", hauchte sie schnellen, wollüstigen Atems.

„Schon gut, Liebste..." Andre gab sie von seinen Lippen und seinem Finger wieder frei. Sachte legte er sie rücklings in die Kissen und liebkoste sie weiter.

Oscar zog ihn mit sich und kaum dass er über ihr war, schlang sie ihre Beine wieder um seine Hüften, nahm ihn gierig in sich auf und bewegte sich mit ihm im rhythmischen Takt seiner sanften Stöße...

So mischten sie Liebe und Leid in einer einzigen Nacht. Im Rausch ihrer Leidenschaft war ihnen beiden alles gleich: Sie dachten nicht daran, was war oder sein würde. Sie fühlten sich von ihren Sorgen befreit, ausgesprochen glücklich und unzertrennlich...


	47. Chapter 47 - Das bemalte Holzschwert

Oscar erwachte aus ihrem Schlaf und musste feststellen, dass Andre schon fort war. Obwohl es noch dunkel in ihrem Zimmer war, spürte sie trotzdem die Veränderung. Es war normal, dass Andre sie nach ihrer Zweisamkeit verließ und dennoch lag ein leises Bedauern auf ihrer Seele. Sie lag zusammen eingerollt auf der Seite und streckte ihren Arm in die Länge, als wolle sie sich von der Leere des Bettes überzeugen. Es war leer, aber die Laken waren noch etwas warm. Also war er erst vor kurzem gegangen. Oscar drehte sich auf die andere Seite und stieß überrascht mit ihren Kniescheiben auf einen Widerstand. Jemand saß auf ihrer Bettkante und betrachtete sie still. Nein, nicht jemand, sondern ihr Mann. Sie erkannte ihn schon alleine vom Umriss seiner stämmigen Statur. Und er war schon angekleidet. Oscar saß auf, hielt einen Zipfel der Decke an ihre Oberweite und lächelte. „Du bist also noch da." Das war eher eine erleichterte Feststellung. „Wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?"

„Um vier Uhr morgens." Andre erwiderte ihr das Lächeln und strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz gut. Und du?"

„Mir geht es genauso."

Oscar wickelte ihre Beine unter sich und saß noch mehr auf, um ihm noch näher zu sein. „Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?"

„Ich bin gerade eben aufgestanden und wollte noch etwas über deinen Schlaf wachen."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir. Aber es wird bald hell und deine Großmutter wird mit Frühstück hereinkommen."

„Scheuchst du mich etwa schon weg?", neckte sie Andre etwas und Oscar schüttelte verneinend den Kopf: „Nein, ich will nur vorsichtig sein. Es ist noch zu früh, unser Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Und zudem, werde ich gleich auch aufstehen und nach Versailles aufbrechen."

„Dann sehen wir uns nach dem Frühstück." Andre schenkte seiner Frau noch einen Kuss und verließ ihre Gemächer, noch bevor die ersten Bediensteten, vor allem seine Großmutter, auf die Beine kamen und mit ihrer Arbeit begannen.

Nachdem Oscar die schriftliche Zustimmung über ihre Versetzung bekommen und ihrem Untergebenen Graf de Girodel das Kommando über die königliche Garde übergeben hatte, ritt sie mit Andre gemeinsam in die Kaserne. Der Himmel war bewölkt, zeigte aber keine Vorboten auf Regen. Ein Geruch nach der Frische des angebrochenen Frühlings lag in der Luft und auch in den Herzen der beiden herrschte Frühling. Oscar trug noch ein letztes Mal ihre rote Uniform.

Der zugeteilte Leutnant Dagous überflog die gereichten Dokumente auf seinem Offizierszimmer und salutierte dann stramm vor Oscar. „Herzlich Willkommen in der Söldnertruppe von Paris, Kommandant! Aber erlaubt mir die Frage, was Euch hierher führt? Euer Dienst beginnt doch erst in einer Woche."

„Ich will, dass meine Soldaten schon frühzeitig wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben werden", sagte Oscar kühl und rollte die Dokumente wieder zusammen. „Versammelt alle auf dem Exerzierplatz und sagt mir dann Bescheid."

„Zu Befehl!" Leutnant Dagous salutierte nochmals und eilte davon.

Oscar und Andre hörten gedämpft seine lauten Befehle und beobachteten amüsiert aus dem Fenster, wie die rauen Gesellen der Söldnertruppe sich in Reihen aufstellten. „Dort drüben ist Alain!", deutete Andre auf einen von ihnen und schweifte schon mit seinem Blick über die anderen. „Sein rotes Halstuch verrät ihn überall! Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind da drüben Lassalle und Jean, die wir damals in dem Gasthof zusammen mit Alain kennengelernt haben! Aber Claude scheint nicht dabei zu sein." Er hatte sich die Namen schon damals gemerkt und es war bemerkenswert, dass er weder die Namen noch die dazugehörigen Gesichter vergessen konnte.

„Das stimmt", gab Oscar schmunzelnd zu und wurde wieder ernst.

Leutnant Dagous kam wieder herein und meldete gehorsam, dass alle Soldaten auf dem Exerzierplatz versammelt waren. Oscar nickte dankend und marschierte den beiden Männern voraus. Sie nahmen die Pferde und ritten bis zur Mitte der aufgestellten Reihen. Oscar verbat sich, sich nach Alain umzuschauen. Für einen Kommandanten gehörte sich das nicht. Andre dagegen erlaubte sich einen Blick durch die Reihen und Alains baffe Miene entdeckte er sofort. Er sah förmlich, wie sein Freund sich die Augen vor Unglauben rieb. Lassalle und Jean konnten sich anscheinend nicht so recht an ihn erinnern. Zumindest machten sie den Eindruck.

„Stillgestanden!", rief Leutnant Dagous zur Ordnung und wandte sich gleich an Oscar, in einem viel höflicheren Tonfall: „Verzeiht Kommandant. Die Söldner sind ungehobelte Männer und man muss sie oft zurechtweisen. Dafür sind sie tüchtig und gut trainiert."

Oscar nickte wieder stumm und in alle ihrer kühlen Beherrschtheit. Andre musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie feurig und leidenschaftlich sie aber in seinen Armen war. Sofort schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie gehörten nicht hierher. In der Normandie würde er sie jede Nacht zum Schmelzen bringen, darauf konnte sie sich verlassen. Oscar, flankiert von beiden Reitern, erreichte die Mitte der Söldnerreihen und wendete ihr Pferd zu ihnen. Hoch aus dem Sattel heraus und mit einer klaren, hellen Stimme, stellte sie sich vor: „Mein Name ist Oscar Francois de Jarjayes! In einer Woche bin ich euer neuer Kommandant! Und das..." Sie sah flüchtig zu ihrem Mann hinüber: „...und das ist Andre Grandier, mein treuer Gefährte und euer neuer Kamerad!"

Jemand in der zweiten Reihe hüstelte heftig und ließ in seiner tiefen Stimme hallend verlauten: „Kehrt lieber nach Versailles zurück, Oberst! Eine Frau und noch dazu ein Kommandant des königlichen Garderegiments, hat hier nichts zu suchen!"

Ein Rauschen und Raunen entstand urplötzlich zwischen den Söldnern:

„Unser neuer Oberst ist eine Frau?"

„Sie ist aus Versailles? Dann muss sie eine Adlige sein!"

„Was hat sie hier verloren?! Wir sind einfache Bürgerliche und haben nichts mit Ihresgleichen zu tun!"

„Ich lasse mich nicht von einer Frau kommandieren!"

„Und ich lasse mich nicht vor einer Aristokratin beugen!"

Aus dem Rauen wurde ein Zischen und Knurren. Die Gesichter verfinsterten sich schlagartig und sprachen all ihre Abneigung aus.

„Gebt Ruhe!", befahl Leutnant Dagous lauthals und nachdem die Söldner nacheinander verstummten, fuhr er barsch den vorlauten Sprecher an: „Alain de Soisson! Du sollst deine Zunge hüten, wenn du hier nicht rausgeworfen werden willst!" An Oscar gewandt, senkte er seine Stimme: „Verzeiht, Kommandant. Alain ist eigentlich der Anständigste von ihnen und ist der beste Kämpfer, aber offenbar sieht er seine Stellung als Truppenführer gefährdet."

„Ich verstehe." Oscar schnitt eine hämische Grimasse und fixierte Alain mit einem durchbohrenden Blick. „Wenn er der beste Kämpfer ist, dann soll er vortreten und mir zeigen, was in ihm steckt!"

„Was?! Diese Frau ist verrückt!", dachte Alain verblüfft bei sich. Er schätzte sie sehr. Besonders Andre mochte er als Freund und deren beider Sohn war ihm auch schon ans Herz gewachsen. Aber, dass Oscar in der Tat der Kaserne beitrat und zu allem Überdruss auch noch mit ihm kämpfen wollte, hätte er ihr nie zugetraut. Er schielte zu Andre. Dieser versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Einer seiner Kameraden, stieß ihn ins Kreuz: „Na los, Alain! Zeig ihr, wie ein richtiger Kerl kämpft!"

Alain warf ihm einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter zu und sah gleich wieder den Kommandanten an. „Ich kämpfe generell nicht gegen Frauen!"

Oscar hatte seine Wortwahl schon vorausgeahnt. Alain wollte sie nur zu ihrem eigenen Schutz von hier fortjagen, aber da biss er auf Granit. Nach so vielen Jahren der Freundschaft, müsste er das eigentlich wissen! Aber gut! Sie würde ohnehin nicht lange hier bleiben. Oscar atmete tief ein und aus. Wieder hob sie ihre hohe und energische Stimme: „Ich kann euer Misstrauen verstehen und werde euch nichts vorwerfen. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr euren neuen Kameraden Andre in eure Kreisen schließt!"

„Wieso sollten wir?!", knurrte jemand aus einer der Reihen.

„Er ist bestimmt ein Spion!", warf ein anderer missfällig ein.

„Genau so ist es!", mutmaßte auch ein dritter abwegig: „Er wird ganz sicher Berichte über uns an die Adlige weitergeben!"

„Das wird er keineswegs!", versicherte Oscar über alle Köpfe hinweg: „Und er ist definitiv kein Spion! Andre ist durch und durch wie ihr! Er ist von Euresgleichen und wird seine Kameraden niemals verraten! Ich lege für ihn meine Hand ins Feuer, um euch das zu beweisen! Und wenn euch das nicht ausreicht, verwette ich meinen Kopf!"

Die Söldner starrten sie entgeistert an. Viele von ihnen hatten noch keinen Adligen gesehen, der sich mit solcher Intensität für einen einfachen Gefolgsmann einsetzte. Auch Leutnant Dagous bestaunte sie von der Seite beeindruckt an. Andre dagegen wollte nicht, dass sie ihren hübschen Kopf für ihn verwettete oder ihre zarte Hand ins Feuer legte. Doch er kannte sie schon zur Genüge und mischte sich daher nicht ein. Er sah immer wieder Alain an.

Sein Freund schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. Er würde Andre noch einiges ins Gewissen reden, sobald dieser der Kaserne beitritt. Vorerst gab er aber auf. Oscar war schon immer eigensinnig. Die Söldnertruppe sah sie bestimmt als Herausforderung an und vergnügte sich auch noch damit. Sie würde sich bis zum letzten Moment durchsetzen und ihr Ziel nie aufgeben, da konnte jeder reden was er wollte. Jedoch war Alain eines gewiss: Oscar ließ sich bestimmt nicht aus freien Laune versetzen! Es musste etwas Wichtiges und Bedeutendes für sie sein, weswegen sie das machte! Etwas, was sich hier in Paris befand! Alain fiel ihr Kind ein und dabei ging ihm ein Licht auf. Nicht umsonst hatte sie auch noch Andre hierher beordert!

Diane kam am Nachmittag zu Alain in die Kaserne, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Somit bestätigte sie ihm seine Vermutung, als sie erzählte, wohin und mit wem sie für eine Woche wegfuhr.

Etwa um dieselbe Zeit packten Oscar und Andre ihre Sachen für die Reise ein. Jeder auf seinem Zimmer. Oscar hatte eine Kiste mit ihren alten Spielsachen heraus geholt und kramte darin. Ihre Mutter kam unbemerkt herein und wunderte sich über ihr Tun. „Wozu brauchst du deine alten Spielsachen in der Normandie, mein Kind?"

Bei „Mein Kind" drückte sich Oscars Brustkorb zusammen, aber sie fand schnell eine Ausrede: „Ich will sie den armen Dorfkindern verschenken. Sie haben keine vernünftigen Spielsachen und meine verstauben im Keller. Das ist ungerecht!"

Emilie setzte sich auf die Bettkante vor ihrer Tochter und kramte ein bemaltes Holzschwert aus der Kiste. „Sophie sagte mir, dass du ganz alleine deine Sachen packen willst und jetzt weiß ich auch warum. Aber vor ihr brauchst du doch nicht deine Schwäche für die Menschen aus einfacher Herkunft verbergen. Vor deinem Vater dagegen schon."

„Das weiß ich, Mutter." Oscar stellte ungerührt die Kiste auf dem Boden ab und schob sie mit dem Fuß zur Seite. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden und nehme einfach die ganze Kiste mit. Er soll sich selber etwas heraussuchen!"

„Wer ist er?", vernahm sie den neugierigen Ton ihrer Mutter und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass sie sich laut verplappert hatte.

„Andre", kam es ihr über die Lippen, noch bevor sie ihren Geist ordnen konnte. Und als ihr auch noch das bewusst wurde, fiel ihr schon die nächste Ausrede ein: „Andre kennt sich doch besser mit Seinesgleichen aus." Was redete sie da? Sie schlug sich ihre Handfläche gegen die Stirn. Am besten würde sie nichts mehr sagen!

Emilie legte das bemalte Holzschwert neben sich auf das Bett und fasste ihre Tochter sachte am Arm. „Was ist los mit dir? Was fehlt dir, mein Liebling? Du bist heute noch eigenartiger als gestern."

„Es ist nichts, Mutter." Oscar sprang hastig auf, ließ ihre Hand von der Stirn fallen und formte sie zur losen Faust. „Keine Sorge, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich fühle mich bestens." Aber dem war nicht so. Sie fühlte sich miserabel.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür zu ihrem Salon auf und die tiefe Stimme des Generals donnerte durch alle Ecken des Raumes: „Oscar! Bist du hier?!" Er war gerade erst auf das Anwesen angekommen.

Oscar zeigte sich gefasst aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Was ist, Vater?!"

Reynier marschierte mit festen Schritten auf seine Tochter zu, seine Brauen streng zusammengezogen. „Kannst du mir erklären, warum du deinen Dienst in der königlichen Garde quittiert hast?!"

„Das war meine Entscheidung, Vater", meinte Oscar aufrecht und fügte noch entschlossener hinzu: „Ich möchte, dass Ihr sie akzeptiert und es dabei belasst."

„Was sagst du?" Reynier glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Seine Tochter stellte ihm Forderungen! Es sah danach aus, als würde er ihr eine Ohrfeige dafür verpassen wollen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wurden seine harten Gesichtszüge plötzlich weicher. Sein Blick fiel rein zufällig in das Schlafgemach von Oscar. Oder besser gesagt auf das bemalte Holzschwert neben seiner Frau auf dem Bett. Er schob seine Tochter zur Seite und steuerte an ihr vorbei.

„Schön dich zu sehen, werter Gemahl", grüßte ihn Emilie und erhob sich.

Ihr Ehemann winkte mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ich grüße dich auch, meine Gemahlin. Allerdings kannst du ruhig sitzen bleiben und brauchst meinetwegen nicht gleich aufzustehen." Eine völlig fremde Sanftheit lag in seiner rauen Stimme. Sein Augenmerk heftete sich nur auf das Holzschwert, seine Hände nahmen es behutsam an sich und seine Füße trugen es langsam zu seiner Tochter. „Das war dein allererstes Schwert, Oscar. Du warst so stolz darauf, als ich es dir mitgebracht habe! Deine Augen haben geleuchtet wie helle Saphire!"

„Nun werden sie leuchten wie grüne Smaragde", dachte Oscar bei sich und schluckte. Zum ersten Mal sah sie die weiche Seite ihres Vaters, die weder gekünstelt noch gestellt war. Das war beinahe unheimlich, als wäre er ein ganz anderer Mensch.

Reynier reichte ihr das Holzschwert ehrenvoll und mit Hingabe, als überreiche er ihr einen kostbaren Schatz. „Du warst damals fünf Jahre alt gewesen, mein Kind. Das war die Zeit, als du beinahe im See ertrunken wärst."

„Ich erinnere mich, Vater." Oscar nahm das Schwert mit Schwermut an sich und umschloss den kleinen Griff fest in ihrer Hand. Ihr Sohn würde bald auch fünf Jahre alt sein und er würde noch heute Abend dieses Spielzeug bekommen.

„Ich hatte mir gewünscht, du würdest die Beste von uns werden und unserer Familie alle Ehre machen", betonte Reynier und schaute direkt in ihre Augen. „Aus dir wäre demnächst ein guter General geworden. Aber du hast dich offensichtlich für einen anderen Weg entschieden - das kann ich dir nicht nehmen. Aber enttäusche mich nicht."

„Ja, Vater...", formten Oscars Lippen tonlos und steif.

Reynier fasste sie bei den Schultern, seine Gesichtszüge verhärmten sich wieder und er stampfte dann wortlos aus ihren Gemächern.

Emilie hatte währenddessen jede Regung ihrer Tochter beobachtet und entdeckte dabei eine fremde Art an ihr: Oscar betrachtete ihr erstes Spielzeugschwert nicht mit den Augen eines erwachsenen Soldaten, sondern eher liebevoll und wehmütig, als wollte sie ihre Kindheit zurück. Emilie zerbrach das Herz. Was hatte ihr Mann mit seiner Erziehung ihrem Kind angetan?! Ihre Tochter würde dieses Jahr dreiunddreißig werden und wusste immer noch nicht, mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen umzugehen! Weil diese Gefühle weiblich waren und Oscar sie im Keim erstickte! Emilie kam auf ihre Tochter zu und legte ihr wieder die Hand auf den Arm. „Oscar, mein Liebling. Du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen", sagte sie mitfühlend und geduldig, als wäre Oscar ein unverstandenes Kind, das aufgeklärt werden musste.

Oscar nickte. Sie wusste die fürsorglichen Worte ihrer Mutter sehr zu schätzen, aber sie würde ihr nichts sagen. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Aber bald. Das schwor sie gerade auf das kleine Holzschwert in ihrer Hand.

Emilie wartete vergeblich darauf, dass ihre Tochter sich ihr öffnete. Das schmerzte ihr zutiefst. Aber sie blieb bei ihr und Oscar bat sie weder zu gehen, noch sie alleine zu lassen.

Oscar packte stumm ihre restlichen Sachen, entledigte sich ihrer Uniform und zog ihre Zivilkleider an. „Mutter...", brach sie das Schweigen, als alles soweit fertig war: „Ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung. Vergebt mir, dass ich Euch eine miserable Tochter bin."

„Du bist nicht miserabel, mein Kind." Emilie war wieder bei ihr und hielt sie zart an den Händen. „Wenn du nicht reden willst, dann warte ich bis du dazu bereit bist."

„Ich danke Euch, Mutter", sagte Oscar beklommen und ihre Wimpern schimmerten ungewollt feucht, obwohl ihre feinen Gesichtszüge verhärtet blieben. „Ich verspreche Euch, Ihr werdet noch alles zum rechten Zeitpunkt erfahren. Aber jetzt kann ich Euch das nicht erklären. Mir fehlt der nötige Mut dazu." Sie lächelte bitter. Seit wann fehlte bitteschön ihr, der tapferen Oscar, Mut?!

Ihre Mutter verstand sie dennoch und machte ihr keine Vorwürfe. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich werde warten."

Sophie kam unbemerkt zu ihnen und unterbrach schweren Herzens das Mutter – Tochter - Gespräch: „Madame. Lady Oscar. Das Abendmahl ist angerichtet."

„Danke, Sophie. Wir kommen." Emilie richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder auf Oscar. „Komm, mein Kind. Vor deiner Abreise musst du noch kräftig essen."

Andre hatte schon gegessen und spannte die Pferde vor eine Kutsche. Diane und der kleine Oscar würden darin in die Normandie fahren. Er selbst würde auf dem Kutschbock sitzen und Oscar bestimmt im Sattel ihres Schimmels.

Andre stellte sich schon die schöne Woche in der Normandie vor: Wie sie tagtäglich am Strand spazierten oder ausritten. Wie seine beiden Oscars lachten und wie sie unbeschwert eine Familie sein könnten. Andre kribbelte es dabei angenehm im Bauch und er glaubte schon den frischen Wind, den salzigen Geruch und das Rauschen des Meeres zu spüren. Ob Oscar jetzt auch an das gleiche dachte? Sicherlich freute sie sich, aber konnte sie es auch kaum abwarten wie er? Bei ihr konnte man das doch nie genau ablesen! Er hatte sie kurz mit ihrer Mutter im großen Speisesaal gesehen.

Seine Großmutter ließ ihn dort nicht lange verweilen und ermahnte ihn, dass er hier nicht herum gaffen sollte. Er sollte sich lieber nützlich machen und die Pferde bespannen. Daher konnte er Oscar nicht genauer betrachten, aber er bildete sich ein, dass sie in sich versunken war und undurchschaubar wirkte. Was soll`s! In wenigen Stunden würde sich das alles ändern!

Nach dem Abendmahl half Andre seiner Oscar die eingepackten Sachen in die Kutsche zu tragen. Über die Kiste mit den alten Spielsachen wunderte er sich und gleichzeitig war er davon entzückt. Danach trug er sein Gepäck herbei und verabschiedete sich mit Oscar von seiner Großmutter und Madame de Jarjayes.

Sophie schniefte in ihr Taschentuch, als wäre es ein Abschied für immer und dann fuhren sie endlich los. Oscar, wie geahnt, hoch im Sattel. Er auf dem Kutschbock und sein Brauner trabte an der Seite der Spanntiere neben der Kutsche.

„Ich freue mich schon auf die Woche mit dir und unserem Kleinen", gestand Oscar ihrem Mann auf halbem Weg nach Paris.

„Ich mich auch." Andre lächelte verschmilzt. „Das wird seine zweite Reise mit uns sein. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass er sich an die erste erinnern kann."

„Das glaube ich auch nicht", stimmte Oscar ihm zu. „Er war damals noch zu klein dafür. Ein Wickelkind, kann man sagen. Diesmal wird er bestimmt mehr davon haben."

„Sprichst du aus eigener Erfahrung, Oscar?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich kann mich kaum an meine ganze Kindheit erinnern. Nur an bestimmte Momente, als du schon bei mir warst."

„Mir ergeht es genauso."

„Weil wir unsere Kindheit gemeinsam erlebt haben!" Oscar lachte und trieb ihren Schimmel schneller an.

„Hey, warte auf mich!", rief ihr Andre glucksend nach und gab den Pferden kräftig die Peitsche, um sie einzuholen.


	48. Chapter 48 - Daheim

In der großen Stadt Paris machten Oscar und Andre bei Bernard und Rosalie halt. Sie warteten bei ihnen bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit und brachen dann zusammen mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn und Diane in die Normandie auf. Wie Diebe stahlen sie sich im Schutz der späten Stunde aus der Stadt und machten sich unentdeckt aus dem Staub.

In der Normandie kamen sie bei Tageseinbruch an. Durch häufig eingelegte Rasten hatten sie einen ganzen Tag und noch eine Nacht bis hierher gebraucht. Das Haus von Oscar, in der Nähe des Strandes, war unbewohnt, aber gut erhalten. Der kleine Oscar war von dem Haus am Meer und dem sandigen Strand sofort begeistert. Auch Diane war sehr angetan davon. Das erinnerte sie etwas an den Süden von Frankreich, wo sie schon einmal war und wo nun ihre Mutter seit Jahren wohnte.

Oscar kümmerte sich noch am gleichen Abend um die Not der einfachen Menschen aus der Nachbarschaft ihres Landgutes. So, wie sie es im Süden Frankreichs oder in Paris und Arras schon seit Jahren unterschwellig getan hatte. Andre und ihr gemeinsames Kind waren ihre ständigen Begleiter, während Diane ungestört den Haushalt führen konnte. Dafür gewann Oscar unter den Bewohnern mehr Sympathie, obwohl sie gar nicht danach strebte. Und niemand fragte nach dem kleinen Kind. Vielleicht, weil eigene Sorgen wichtiger waren oder schlicht, weil es ihnen nicht von Belang war.

Oscar wollte durch ihre guten Taten erreichen, dass kein Mensch unter der Armut leiden musste. Ihr war zwar klar, dass sie nicht jedem Bürger helfen konnte, aber wenigstens dort konnte sie etwas ausrichten. Sie wollte wenigstens für diese lieben Menschen hier etwas Gutes tun, die sie immer so warmherzig und nett empfangen hatten.

Der Hass der einfachen Bürger steigerte sich dennoch weiter gegen den Adel. Oscar aber gehörte zu einer der wenigen von Ihresgleichen, zu der sich die Verachtung und der Missfallen niederlegte, sobald sie sich von ihrer guten Seite zeigte und den Bauern durch Mildtätigkeit half.

Die Woche selbst verlief dennoch schön und entspannt. Es war eine unvergessliche Woche, mit viel mehr Freude und Lebensgefühl als im trauten Heim oder in Versailles. Und so, wie sich Andre das vorgestellt hatte: Jeden Tag verbrachten sie zu viert in Harmonie und unbeschwerlichen Glück zusammen. Sie waren oft bei den Nachbarn unterwegs und genossen jede verbrachte Stunde. Abends, beim wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang, spazierten sie am Strand und bewunderten verträumt das farbige Naturschauspiel am Himmelsgrund. Nachts, wenn der kleine Oscar und Diane längst schliefen, gaben sich Andre und Oscar ihrer Liebe hin. Naja, allerdings nicht jede Nacht. Sie hatten ihre Rechnung ohne ein gewisses Etwas gemacht und es nicht beachtet. Es passierte schon in der ersten Nacht, als sie sich ihre Schlafsachen angezogen und sich fürs Bett zurecht gemacht hatten.

Mit einem innigen Kuss begannen sie ihr Liebesspiel und kaum dass sie damit begannen sich ihre Hemden aufzuknöpfen, ertönte ein leises und schniefendes Stimmchen in ihrer Nähe: „Mama? Papa? Ich kann nicht schlafen..."

Oscar und Andre unterbrachen erschrocken den Kuss, fuhren auseinander und sahen überrascht ihren Sohn am Fuße des Bettes stehen. In einer Hand schleifte er sein Kissen hinter sich und mit der anderen rieb er sich müde die Augen. „Ich hatte ein bösen Traum...", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu, als wollte er damit eine Erklärung abgeben: „Habe ich die Erlaubnis, bei euch zu schlafen?"

Oscar und Andre wechselten miteinander einen Blick. Flüchtig musterten sie sich, nicht dass ihre Hemden zu weit offen standen und etwas verrieten, was für kleine Kinder nicht bestimmt war. Sie verständigten sich mit ihren Blicken und nickten sich einvernehmlich zu. „Wir können das auf morgen verschieben. Immerhin hatten wir es auch schon gestern...", besagten diese Blicke stumm und mit gegenseitigem Einverständnis. Nach diesem kurzen Blickwechsel, widmeten sie sich ihrem Sohn zu. „Also gut", sagte Andre und schlug in der Mitte die Decke hoch.

Der Kleine kroch selig auf das elterliche Bett, schlüpfte unter die Decke und platzierte sich gemütlich zwischen seinen Eltern. „Danke." Er belächelte alle beide, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Mutter und schmiegte sich wie ein kleiner Welpe bei ihr an.

Oscar legte sich seitlich hin und strich ihm über das blondlockige Haar. Das Gefühl, das dabei gerade in ihr aufstieg, war überwältigend und mit keinen Worten zu beschreiben. Andre machte es ihr nach und legte seinen Arm um seine beide Oscars. Auch ihn durchströmte das gleiche Gefühl. Wenn das nur immer so wäre! Was würden sie alles geben, um das für immer festzuhalten?! Aber nein, an ihr Zuhause durften sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie würden schon bald zu dritt ein neues Leben beginnen, wie sie es sich in der Nacht der Liebe und des Leides versprochen hatten. Nur noch etwas Geduld...

Schon bald ertönte von dem kleinen Oscar ein leises, schnaufendes Geräusch - was bedeutete, dass er eingeschlafen war. Seine Eltern sahen sich dagegen noch lange an, mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen und glänzenden Augen, bis auch sie irgendwann in die Welt der Träume glitten.

Und dieses Ereignis verblieb nicht das letzte Mal. Auch in der zweiten Nacht kam der kleine Oscar wieder zu seinen Eltern und klagte über seine schlechten Träume. Auch da ließen Andre und Oscar ihren Sohn bei sich schlafen. Sie konnten seinem Flehen einfach nicht widerstehen und brachten es nicht über sich, ihn in sein Zimmer fortzuschicken.

In der dritten Nacht wurde es bei dem Kleinen zur Gewohnheit und in der vierten brachten ihn seine Eltern irgendwann, als er tief und fest schlief, doch noch in sein eigenes Bett zurück. Ihrer beider Verlangen und Sehnen nach Liebe, Zuneigung und Leidenschaft, bewog sie dazu. So hielten sie das auch in der darauffolgenden Nacht.

Hier, auf dem Gut in der Normandie, brauchten sie sich nicht zu verstellen. Hier konnten sie ausgelassen sein, ohne etwas verbergen und vorgaukeln zu müssen. Es war fast wie in dem Jahr ihrer Verbannung. Aber diesmal währte ihre glückliche Zeit noch kürzer – nur bis zum Ende dieser Woche. Unwiderruflich war sie vorbei, wie ein schöner Traum.

Unbemerkt und mitten in der Nacht, kehrten sie nach Paris zurück. So ähnlich wie bei ihrem Aufbruch in die Normandie. Der kleine Oscar schlief bei seiner Mutter im Sattel. Oscar hatte ihn und sich in einen Umhang gehüllt, wie in eine schützende Decke vor neugierigen Blicken. Sie hielten vor dem Haus von Bernard und Rosalie an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir sie wecken sollten...", flüsterte Andre bedächtig vom Kutschbock.

„Du hast recht, aber uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig..." Oscar schaute in die Fenster des oberen Stockwerks, wo sich ihre Wohnung befand.

Diane lugte in dem Moment ihren Kopf aus der Kutsche. „Vielleicht fahren wir besser zu mir?", schlug sie leise vor und Oscar nickte gleich zustimmend: „Das ist auf jeden Fall besser. Morgen stehen wir zeitig auf und bringen den Kleinen hierher. Danach fahren Andre und ich nach Hause, geben allen Bescheid, dass wir zurück sind und treten dann unseren neuen Dienst in der Kaserne ein."

Und genauso hatten sie es gemacht. Die letzte Nacht verbrachten sie noch einmal alle zusammen und mit dem neuen Tag, begann ihr altgewohntes Leben - mit kleinen Veränderungen: Denn anstatt nach Versailles, ritten Oscar und Andre in die Kaserne ein. Statt der roten Uniform eines Kommandanten des königlichen Garderegiments, trug Oscar die blaue eines Befehlshabers der Söldnertruppe. Und statt der gewöhnlichen Kleidung eines Bediensteten, trug Andre die dunkelblaue Uniform eines Soldaten.

Zu zweit ritten sie gleich auf den Exerzierplatz, wo Leutnant Dagous gerade alle Söldner aus ihren Quartieren hinaus scheuchte. Ihr plötzliches Erscheinen überraschte alle.

„Herzlich willkommen, Kommandant!" Leutnant Dagous salutierte vor ihr auf dem Pferd und erteilte barsch die Befehle an die Männer der Söldnertruppe: „Nicht einschlafen! Stillgestanden! Und grüßt gefälligst ordnungsgemäß euren neuen Befehlshaber!"

Manche der Männer salutierten zurückhaltend, anderen rührten sich nicht vom Fleck und stierten finster drein. Alain trat entschlossen vor und salutierte knapp. „Oberst! Wie Ihr seht, sind nicht alle Männer bereit, Euch als neuen Befehlshaber zu akzeptieren!"

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", meinte Oscar unbeeindruckt. Ihre Aussage und Reaktion, verblüffte alle. Auch Alain: „Und trotzdem seid Ihr hierher gekommen?"

„Ich stelle mich gerne neuen Herausforderungen. Und gerade euer Widerstand reizt mich." Oscar lächelte schief, auch wenn ihre Augenbrauen streng zusammengezogen blieben. „Und ich habe eine Bitte."

„Die wäre?" Alain versuchte so grimmig wie möglich auszusehen.

„Da Ihr der Fürsprecher hier seid, vertraue ich Euch meinen Gefährten an." Oscar sah Alain noch kühler an.

„Jawohl, Oberst", brummte Alain verstellt und dachte bei sich, er würde Andre lieber zurechtstutzen und ihm unter die Nase reiben, dass seine Frau unter solch rauen Gesellen nichts verloren hat!

Die erste Gelegenheit dazu bekam Alain in der gleichen Nacht, als er Andre zum Wachwechsel weckte. Sie patrouillierten auf der dunklen, kaum beleuchteten Wehrmauer ihrer Kaserne und hielten nach einer Runde an. Alain wandte sich sogleich herum und überschüttete seinen Freund aufgebracht mit Vorwürfen: „Kannst du mir erklären was das mit deiner Frau sein soll?! Seid ihr beide übergeschnappt?! Bei dir hätte ich es ja noch verstanden, aber bei ihr?!"

„Was regst du dich denn so auf?!", meinte Andre daraufhin gelassen. Er lehnte sich an die Brüstung der Steinmauer und stellte sein Gewehr neben sich. „Du kennst doch Oscar! Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht sie es auch durch. Und zweitens, sind wir ohnehin nicht lange hier."

„Was meinst du damit?" Alains empörte Grimasse verwandelte sich in Neugier.

„Hör zu..." Andre senkte bedächtig seine Stimme. So, dass Alain näher zu ihm rücken musste, um ihn zu verstehen. „Weil du mein Freund bist und weil ich dir vertraue, werde ich es dir verraten...", begann Andre noch leiser zu flüstern und Alain spitzte noch mehr seine Ohren. „Oscar und ich haben vor, Frankreich zu verlassen und woanders ein neues Leben zu dritt zu beginnen..."

„Ist es wegen dem Kleinen?" Alain überraschte solch eine Entscheidung nicht. Er konnte sie sogar nachvollziehen.

Andre nickte zustimmend. „Sie vergeht, Alain. Diese ganze Maskerade, von wegen stolze Erscheinung und aufrechte Haltung, sind nichts weiter als zur Schau gestellt. Jedes Mal, wenn wir unter uns sind, zerbricht sie vor Kummer und Schuldgefühlen. Ihre Stärke, ihr Mut und ihr Kampfessgeist sind erschöpft. Sie kann sich selbst kaum noch ertragen. Jahrelang hüten wir schon unser Geheimnis vor Ihresgleichen und mit jedem Jahr lastet es schwerer auf ihren Schultern. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, das nicht mehr länger mit uns zu tragen, sondern es zu offenbaren. Aber dafür müssen wir unser Vorgehen überdenken, planen und es langsam angehen."

Alain hörte ihm erstaunt zu, aber auch mit Verständnis. Er konnte sich Oscar schwerlich als eine schwache, zerbrechliche Frau vorstellen. Aber auch sie war nur ein Mensch mit Empfindungen, Sehnsüchten, Gefühlen und Bestrebungen. Er hatte schon immer geahnt, dass ihre harte Schale irgendwann brechen würde. Nun schien das einzutreten: Langsam, unmerklich und schleichend. Dass der Auslöser dafür ihr kleiner Sohn war, brauchte Alain nicht einmal mutmaßen. Er legte Andre eine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter und drückte sie kräftig. „Eine weise Entscheidung, mein Freund. Deine Frau ist schon etwas Besonderes, aber auch sie hat einen Schwachpunkt: Dich und euren Kleinen. Du kannst auf mich zählen, das weißt du. Ich werde schon die Männer wachrütteln, damit sie weder dir, noch ihr Schwierigkeiten bereiten."

„Ich danke dir." Andre fühlte sich schon etwas besser. „Sag aber bitte niemandem ein Wort von diesem Gespräch. Ganz besonders nicht Oscar, deiner Schwester und unseren anderen Freunden."

„Das verspreche ich dir, Kumpel."

An diesem Abend kehrte Oscar zum ersten Mal ohne Andre heim. Seine Großmutter erwartete sie schon in dem großen Empfangsaal. „Ihr habt Besuch, Lady Oscar", teilte ihr die alte Frau ergebend mit.

Oscar bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl und folgte ihr in den Gemeinschaftssalon. Sie war fast überrascht, Graf Victor de Girodel hier anzutreffen und wusste mit einem Mal, weshalb er eigentlich gekommen war. „Schön Euch zu sehen, Graf de Girodel", grüßte sie ihn höflich und mühte sich, erfreulicher zu wirken, als es ihr zumute war.

Victor stand vom Sessel auf und ging mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf sie zu. „Ich habe heute erfahren, dass Ihr zurück seid und wollte Euren Vater etwas fragen."

„Und, habt Ihr das?" Oscar unterdrückte den Impuls, dem Grafen schon jetzt einen Korb zu geben.

„Ja, Lady Oscar, ich habe schon mit Eurem Vater gesprochen." Victor de Girodel lächelte noch breiter und seine Augen glänzten vorfreudig. Sie verrieten Oscar eine gewisse Sehnsucht. Der arme Victor! Wenn er nur wüsste, dass sie schon längst liiert war!

Oscar konnte ihm das Lächeln nicht erwidern und blieb bei ihrer kühlen Gelassenheit. „Möchtet Ihr auf ein Glas Wein bleiben?"

„Ich danke Euch, aber ich muss wieder los. Ich wollte Euch nur meine Aufwartung machen, Lady Oscar." Victor verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einer galanten Verbeugung und ging.

Oscars Sinne waren geschärft. Ihr Geist arbeitete rasend. Sophie stand geknickt neben ihr und wartete auf etwas. Oscar wusste auf was, genauso wie sie auch die Antwort schon kannte, aber sie wollte es dennoch bestätigt hören. „Weißt du, was Graf de Girodel von meinem Vater wollte?"

„Zufällig stand die Tür in dem Raum auf, in dem sie geredet haben...", sprach Sophie mit gesenkter Haltung: „Graf de Girodel hat um Eure Hand angehalten und Euer Vater hatte zugestimmt. Er war sogar überaus erfreut..."

„Das können sie sich alle beide abschminken!", zischte Oscar brüsk und lief selbstherrlich auf ihr Zimmer. Jetzt trat auch noch das ein! Sie würde dies natürlich nicht dulden, mit ihrem Vater reden und er würde von Girodels Heiratsantrag ablassen, so, wie er es in ihrem früheren Leben auch getan hatte!

Sophie sah ihrem Schützling fassungslos nach. Oscar wirkte ziemlich gleichgültig auf die Neuigkeit, als gehe es gar nicht um sie. Arme Lady Oscar! Ihr Vater hatte beschlossen sie zu verheiraten und sie nahm das nicht einmal ernst! Sie wusste doch, dass das Wort des Generals Gesetz war! Oder würde sie es wagen, sich ihm zu widersetzen? Hatte man sie mit ihrer Erziehung denn wirklich so bestärkt, dass sie ohne mit dem Wimper zu zucken, ihrem eigenen Vater die Stirn zu bieten vermochte? Was war nur aus ihrem Schützling geworden?!

Die eine Woche in der Normandie hatte Oscar anscheinend nicht gut getan. Und auch Andre nicht. Beide kamen heute früh mit einer betrübten Gemütsverfassung an und nach dem Frühstück waren sie wieder fort, ohne ein Wort miteinander gewechselt zu haben. Sophie kam es so vor, als herrsche zwischen ihnen eine unsichtbare Mauer. Sie hatten sich verändert: Andre ist noch tiefer in sich versunken und Oscar übte sich noch mehr in eisiger Schweigsamkeit. Sophie hatte der Anblick der beiden sehr geschmerzt.

Ihr Enkel hatte heute sein Quartier in der Kaserne bezogen und seine Abwesenheit schien ihren Schützling nicht einmal zu stören. Schade, dass Madame de Jarjayes in Versailles an der Seite der Königin weilte, sonst hätte sie mit ihrer Tochter ein Wörtchen wechseln können! Aber hätte das überhaupt etwas gebracht? Beim letzten Mal konnte auch sie nichts ausrichten!

Oscar hatte um sich einen Schutzwall errichtet, den kein Mensch mehr überwinden und zu ihr durchdringen konnte! Nicht einmal mehr ihr engster Freund und Begleiter aus Kindertagen! Ob sie denn überhaupt noch Freunde waren? Für Sophie sah es nicht mehr danach aus, aber trotzdem hielten die zwei zusammen. Bestimmt aus alter Gewohnheit, die man schwerlich ablegen konnte! Was war nur in all den Jahren zwischen Oscar und Andre vorgefallen?!

Sophie nahm sich fest vor, irgendwann ihren Enkel in der Kaserne zu besuchen! Am besten schon bald! Der arme Junge wusste noch gar nichts von den Heiratsplänen! Und Oscar würde ihm sicherlich nichts davon sagen! Also musste sie, seine Großmutter, das tun! Auch so wollte sie erfahren, wie es ihrem Enkel unter diesen ungehobelten Söldnern ging! Sie würde ihm etwas Leckeres kochen und mitbringen. Bei der bestimmt nicht gerade schmackhaften Soldatenkost würde er sonst noch verhungern! Ja, so würde sie es machen! Und vielleicht könnte sie sogar etwas über Oscar erfahren! Schließlich war ihr Schützling auch ihr Sorgenkind, das zwar schon erwachsen war, aber ab und zu noch immer in Schwierigkeiten geriet. In dieser Hinsicht war es gut, dass Andre auch der Kaserne beigetreten war. So konnte er auf sie aufpassen, auch wenn sie das nicht wahrnehmen würde. Was Oscar betraf, war auf Andre schon immer Verlass.

„Ach, diese Kinder!", seufzte Sophie in ihren Gedanken und begab sich schleppend auf ihr Zimmer. „Ich kann sie heutzutage gar nicht mehr verstehen! Sie bereiten ihren Nahestehenden Kopfschmerzen und merken das nicht einmal! Und wenn man sie darauf hinweist, sagen sie, es sei halb so schlimm! Wo soll das nur hinführen?!"


	49. Chapter 49 - Unmissverständlich

Es vergingen zwei Wochen, ohne dass weder Sophie die Gelegenheit fand, ihren Enkel in der Kaserne zu besuchen, noch Oscar mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. General de Jarjayes, wie auch seine Gemahlin, waren einfach mit ihren Pflichten in Versailles zu beschäftigt. Und auch Oscar selbst war nicht mehr sehr oft daheim. In der Kaserne gab es genug zu tun. Noch immer brachten viele Söldner ihrer Kompanie ihr eine Antipathie entgegen. Das störte sie keineswegs. Für sie war nur von Bedeutung, dass sie in der Nähe ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes sein konnte.

Oscar las gewohnheitsgemäß einige Dokumente in ihrem Offizierszimmer durch, schrieb etwas darunter und dachte dabei an den Tag, an dem sie von allem dem frei sein würde. Sie lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und legte sich unbewusst eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Sofort saß sie gerade auf und griff nach ihrer Schreibfeder. „Herein!"

Leutnant Dagous trat ein und teilte ihr die Ermordung eines Marquis mit.

„Versammelt die Soldaten! Wir machen sofort einen Erkundungsritt!", ordnete Oscar gleich an.

„Zu Befehl!" Der Leutnant salutierte und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Oscar suchte noch eine Liste mit Namen heraus und ging ihm nach. Die Soldaten standen schon stramm und in zwei Reihen aufgeteilt. Oscar nannte einige Namen der Liste und diese Männer sollten sie begleiten.

Draußen herrschte noch früher Abend. Erst vereinzelt zeigten sich Sterne am dunkler werdenden Himmelsgrund. Einer der Söldner, der als Spähe vorausgeschickt wurde, preschte ihnen auf halbem Weg entgegen und berichtete über die nächste Ermordung an einem anderen Marquis. Oscar blieb gefasst und wandte sich an ihren Adjutanten. „Leutnant Dagous! Nehmt ein paar Männer, die Euch wohler gesinnt sind als mir, und findet mehr über diese feige Ermordung heraus! Der Rest wird mit mir hier in der Gegend weiter patrouillieren!"

„Jawohl, Kommandant!" Leutnant Dagous suchte auf der Stelle ein paar Männer aus und ritt mit ihnen davon.

„Diesmal sind mehr geblieben, als ich es mir erhofft habe...", dachte Oscar bei sich mit einem Blick auf die verbliebenen Soldaten. Sie atmete auf und ihre Hand legte sich wieder auf ihren Bauch. „Wir warten hier, bis sie zurück sind!", teilte sie den Männern laut mit und schaute in die Richtung der weg gerittenen Truppe.

Den Söldnern war es relativ gleich, ob sie hier warteten oder patrouillierten. Hauptsache sie waren nicht gezwungen, über die Ermordung an irgendeinem Adligen nachforschen zu müssen. Sie unterhielten sich mit ihren Kameraden, obwohl sie still sein sollten. Oscar ermahnte sie nicht. Sie wusste, die Männer würden kaum auf sie kaum. Andre und Alain beobachteten sie aus geringerer Entfernung.

„Wenigstens haben bereits einige Männer gelernt, sie zu schätzen", bemerkte Andre beiläufig.

„Da hast du nicht unrecht, Kumpel", musste Alain grinsend zugeben und zog sogleich stutzig seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber mal was anderes: Seit wann macht sie wieder diese Geste?"

„Welche denn?"

„Sich ihre Hand auf den Bauch zu legen."

„Das macht sie seit vorgestern...", erinnerte sich Andre und starrte seinen Freund entgeistert von der Seite an. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa, sie ist wieder..."

„Was fragst du mich?! Du musst es ja besser wissen!" Alain lachte auf und stupste ihn mit einem Fuß an der Wade an. „Auf jeden Fall sieht es danach aus! Es ist fast wie damals, bei dem Ersten!"

„Aber es ist noch zu früh...", protestierte Andre kategorisch: „...wir sind erst seit fast zwei Wochen aus der Normandie zurück..."

„Dann wart ihr halt auch davor fleißig gewesen!", bemerkte Alain anzüglich und lachte wieder, damit ihn keiner verstand.

Andre verstand ihn dagegen sehr wohl und ihm fiel nur eine einzige Nacht ein, wann es passiert sein könnte - wenn seine Vermutungen überhaupt stimmten! Er trieb sein Pferd an, bahnte sich geschickt einen Weg durch die Reihen seiner Kameraden, gefolgt von Alain, und zügelte neben Oscar sein Pferd. „Geht es dir gut?"

Oscar fuhr erschrocken mit ihrem Kopf herum. Sie war anscheinend in ihren Gedanken vertieft gewesen. „Andre! Was machst du hier?! Und wieso soll es mir nicht gut gehen?"

„Na ja, du legst wieder die Hand auf deinen Bauch...", flüsterte Andre mit hinweisenden Blicken.

Erst jetzt wurde Oscar die Geste bewusst. Ruckartig entfernte sie ihre Hand, griff nach den Zügeln und sah ihren Mann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du meinst..."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Oscar. Deswegen frage ich dich: Ob dir übel ist oder so...", flüsterte Andre noch leiser. In seinen Augen lag ein gewisser Ausdruck von Sorge und Vorfreude.

Oscar senkte ihren Blick. Sie musste sich überlegen, was sie schon aus eigener Erfahrung darüber wusste. Übelkeit verspürte sie nicht. Obwohl gestern Abend und heute früh war da etwas! Sie hatte das nur nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Wieder einmal. Und ihr Monatsfluss? Sie rechnete kurz im Kopf und stellte fest, dass er sich um fünf oder sechs Tage verspätete!

Aber wann war es genau passiert? Nicht in der Normandie, dafür war es noch zu früh! Und davor kam nur eine Nacht in Frage: Die Nacht, in der sie Liebe und Leid vermischt hatten! Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregter, als wollte es ihre Berechnung bestätigen. Ihre Hand schoss dabei mechanisch zum ihren Bauch. Es war also wieder geschehen und sie trug wieder die Verantwortung über das neue Leben in ihr! Ein Kloß sammelte sich in ihrer Kehle und sie sah zu Andre auf. „Es steht noch nicht fest...", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm: „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl... Ich brauche Zeit..."

Andre nickte ihr stumm zu, er hatte sie verstanden. Oscar richtete sich im Sattel noch gerader auf, straffte ihre Schultern und wendete ihr Pferd zu ihren Männern. „Alle Mann herhören!" Sie wartete geduldig, bis alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen! Daher übernimmt Alain jetzt die Befehlsgewalt für mich!" Sie stieß ihrem Pferd heftig in die Seiten und preschte davon.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte einer der Männer in der vordersten Reihe.

Anstatt zu antworten, hob Alain wie selbstverständlich seine raue Stimme: „Ihr habt gehört Männer! Sie hat noch etwas zu erledigen, was uns nichts angeht! Also lasst uns etwas in der Gegend umschauen und dann in die Kaserne zurückkehren! Die anderen werden auch ohne uns zurechtkommen!"

„Ein guter Vorschlag, Alain!", johlten die Männer und gruppierten sich zum Aufbruch.

Alain und Andre setzten sich an die Spitze der Truppe. Normalerweise wäre Andre seiner Frau nachgeritten, aber er wollte nicht auffallen. Und er wusste, dass sie vorerst allein sein wollte. Sie würde ihm ihre Erkenntnis später schon sagen. So war das immer zwischen ihnen.

Oscar trieb ihr Pferd durch die Dunkelheit des Abends, als wäre jemand hinter ihr her. Sie musste unbedingt Gewissheit haben! Über das eine, wie auch über das andere! Sie suchte ihren Familienarzt auf. „Entschuldigt für die späte Stunde, Doktor Lasonne, aber ich möchte, dass Ihr mich untersucht."

„Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen, Lady Oscar." Doktor Lasonne ließ sie freundlich herein und geleitete sie in seinen Salon, wo er seine Patienten meistens empfing. Er lud Oscar ein, auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann selbst ihr gegenüber. „Jetzt könnt Ihr erzählen, was Euch fehlt, Lady Oscar. Macht Euch eine Eurer früheren Verletzungen zu schaffen?"

„Nein, Herr Doktor. Ich möchte wissen, ob meine Lungen in Ordnung sind."

„Eure Lungen? Habt Ihr Beschwerden?"

„Das noch nicht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt."

„Dann lasst uns nachsehen, Lady Oscar."

„Ach ja, und ich habe Magenbeschwerden, Herr Doktor!"

„Das können wir auch gleich untersuchen, Lady Oscar."

„Und, habt Ihr etwas feststellen können, Herr Doktor?", fragte Oscar beim Anziehen ihrer Uniformjacke nach der Untersuchung.

Doktor Lasonne setzte sich zurück an den Tisch und legte seine Utensilien vor sich ab. „Mit Euch ist alles in Ordnung, Lady Oscar..." So ganz sicher, klang er jedoch nicht.

Oscar schloss die Knöpfe ihrer Uniform zu Ende und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher?"

„Was Eure Lunge angeht, ja...", meinte Doktor Lasonne mit fester Stimme und sah ihr dabei direkt ins Gesicht. „Aber was Euren Magen angeht..."

„Was ist mit meinem Magen?", hakte Oscar beherrscht nach. In ihrem Inneren brodelte es dagegen aufgebracht. Das mit der Lunge beruhigte sie etwas, aber vielleicht war es auch noch zu früh. Sie wusste: Solange sie kein Brennen und Rasseln in ihrer Lunge verspürte, war alles noch in Ordnung.

„Darf ich Euch vorerst ein paar unangenehme Fragen stellen, Lady Oscar?"

Oscar kehrte aus ihren kurzen Gedanken sofort zurück. „Nur zu, Herr Doktor."

„Also gut." Doktor Lasonne atmete tief durch. „Geht es Euch in letzter Zeit nicht wohl? Oder verspürt Ihr manchmal Übelkeit? Fühlt Ihr Euch müde? Habt Ihr Kopfschmerzen oder ist Euch schwindelig?"

„Nichts dergleichen", verneinte Oscar aufrecht und korrigierte sich sogleich: „Obwohl, am frühen Morgen ist mir schon etwas übel. Aber es vergeht gleich nach dem Aufstehen." Sie entschied sich mit einem Mal, nichts mehr zu verbergen.

„Und wie sieht es mit Eurem Monatsfluss aus? Ist er in diesem Monat ausgefallen? Oder ist es noch nicht soweit?"

„Er verspätet sich um einige Tage. Etwa um sechs, um genauer zu sein." Oscar wirkte kühl, als wären das ganz normale Fragen. Innerlich fühlte sie sich in ihrer Vermutung mehr und mehr bestätigt. Wenn der Arzt ihr solche Fragen stellte, dann vermutete er das Gleiche. Sie war auf alles gefasst und legte sich bewusst eine Hand auf den Bauch.

Die Augen von Doktor Lasonne weiteten sich. Nein, das war nicht möglich! Nicht die stolze, unnahbare Lady Oscar! Aber die Anzeichen sprachen deutlich für sich. Er räusperte sich in die Faust und senkte verlegen die Stimme: „Glaubt mir, Lady Oscar, ich will Euch nichts unterstellen, aber ich habe da eine Vermutung..."

„Und die wäre?", hakte Oscar unbekümmert nach, als der Arzt verstummte. Sie ahnte seine Vermutung. Sie wollte sie nur noch deutlich aus seinem Munde hören.

Doktor Lasonne verdeckte plötzlich seine Augen mit der Hand und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab. „Vergebt mir, Lady Oscar... Ich bin doch schon so viele Jahre Euer Arzt... Ihr und Eure Familie seid mir doch schon so sehr ans Herz gewachsen..."

„Das weiß ich, Herr Doktor. Deswegen bin ich auch zu Euch gekommen", unterbrach ihn Oscar mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme: „Sagt mir bitte die Wahrheit und spannt weder Euch, noch mich länger auf die Folter. Ich werde Euch nichts vorwerfen, ich verspreche es."

Doktor Lasonne entfernte seine Hand von den Augen und sah sie beinahe mitleidig an. „Lady Oscar... Es ist gut möglich, dass Ihr ein Kind erwartet..."

„Also doch!" Oscar erhob sich mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich danke Euch, Herr Doktor."

„Ihr seid nicht überrascht?" Verwundert tat es ihr Doktor Lasonne gleich und stützte sich an der Tischkante mit beiden Armen ab.

„Nein. Ihr habt mir nur bestätigt, was ich schon selbst geahnt habe."

„Aber..." Doktor Lasonne fand keine Worte mehr dafür. Nun, Lady Oscar war eben eine Frau und nicht einmal die mannhafte Erziehung konnte das übergehen. Er wagte nicht zu fragen, wer der Mann war, mit dem sie sich vereint hatte. Lady Oscar wusste schon immer, was sie tat. Es blieb nur noch die Frage der Familienehre, die er ihr vorsichtig stellte: „Weiß Euer Vater schon darüber Bescheid?"

„Nein. Ich werde es ihm morgen offenbaren." Und nicht nur das! Sie würde morgen alle Karten offen auf den Tisch legen! So hatte sich Oscar gerade entschieden! Es würde keine zweite Verbannung für eineinhalb Jahre geben! Dafür war nicht die richtige Zeit, denn unter dem Volk herrschten mehr Unruhen und Proteste gegenüber dem Adel und der Monarchie als noch vor fünf Jahren. Sie würde in den nächsten Wochen versuchen, ihren Mann und ihr Kind aus Frankreich heraus zu schaffen.

„Ich bitte Euch, passt gut auf Euch auf", drangen die mitfühlenden Worte von Doktor Lasonne in ihr Gehör, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Oscar nickte ihm entschlossen zum Abschied zu. „Danke, das werde ich."

In dieser Nacht schlief Oscar unruhig. Ein Alptraum suchte sie heim, wie schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr: Paris brannte. Unmenschliche Schreie erfüllten die Luft und schwarze Rauchfahnen zogen über die Stadt. Zwei weiße Tauben, ganz verloren und fehl am Platz, lichteten sich durch den Rauch und den Qualm am Himmel. Sie drehten ihre Runden in einem langsamen und fließenden Rhythmus, als würde sie das ganze Chaos nicht stören. Oscar stand an der Seine und beobachtete die Vögel reglos, bis ein Gewehrschuss hinter ihr donnerte. „Oberst!", schrie jemand lauthals: „Andre hat es erwischt!"

Mit Entsetzen im Gesicht wirbelte Oscar um ihre eigene Achse, aber es hatte nicht Andre erwischt. Er war überhaupt nirgends zu sehen. Weder er, noch sonst ein Mensch. Nur ein kleiner Junge, etwa hundert Meter von ihr entfernt, kniete auf dem steinigen Boden. Er hielt sich eine blutende Wunde an der Brust mit seiner Hand und die andere streckte er nach ihr aus. „Mama...", formten seine blutleeren Lippen. Seine blonden, kurzen Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine grünen Augen flackerten und sein kleiner Körper sackte nach vorn.

Oscar rannte unverzüglich zu ihm. Sie eilte mit all ihrer Kraft und stolperte. Sie stand sofort wieder auf und rannte wie besessen weiter, aber konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Sie schrie seinen Namen aus voller Kehle, kämpfte sich verbissen voran und es schien ihr tatsächlich zu gelingen, zu ihm zu gelangen.

Sie erreichte ihn schnell atmend, aber es war nicht mehr ihr Sohn, der bäuchlings vor ihren Füßen lag. Sein Körper war größer und in die Länge gewachsen. Auch sein blondgelocktes Haar reichte ihm jetzt fast bis zu den Hüften. Oscar kniete sich vor die leblose Gestalt und drehte sie auf den Rücken.

Sie erschrak! Blaue und trübe Augen starrten in die ungewisse Leere. Die Uniform war blutgetränkt und eine Hand verdeckte die Verletzung am Bauch. Eine große Blutlache bildete sich bereits unter dem zartgliedrigen Körper, als ein kleiner Geist auftauchte. Er hatte kein Gesicht - nur die undefinierbare und durchscheinende Form eines kleines Kindes. Mehr war an ihm nicht zu erkennen. Wie aus grauweißem Nebel geschmiedet kniete er vor der getöteten Person und rüttelte sie mit seinen kleinen Händen. „Wach bitte auf, Mama... Wir müssen fort von hier... Papa wartet auf uns..."

Oscar schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hoch. Diese Person - das war sie selbst! Sie hatte sich selbst als Tote gesehen! Ihr Herz raste, das Blut rauschte ihr wild durch die Adern und ein eiskalter Schauer überlief ihren Rücken. Eine Hand legte sie systematisch um ihre Mitte und die andere an ihre Stirn. Sie musste sich beruhigen! Es war nur ein Traum, der keinen Zusammenhang mit der Zukunft hatte! Das redete sie sich ein.

Es begann draußen zu dämmern. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des anbrechenden Morgen breiteten sich in der Umgebung aus und Oscar stieg noch leicht zittrig aus dem Bett. Sie schwankte zu der Waschschüssel und begann mit der Morgenwäsche. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch, die sie sogleich verdrängte.

Sophie kam wenig später mit dem Frühstück für sie, nachdem sie schon längst in ihre blaue Uniform gekleidet war. Während sie frühstückte legte sich die Übelkeit nieder. Ihr Körper entspannte sich und der Traum entschwand ihrem Gedächtnis.

Andre dagegen hatte solch einen Traum nicht. Gleich nach dem Aufwachen, wusste er nicht mehr, was er geträumt hatte.

„Wie es aussieht, wird heute die Inspizierung nicht stattfinden...", vermutete einer der Söldner. Das war Jean. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile schon richtig kennengelernt und angefreundet. Sowohl Jean, als auch Lassalle hatten sich etwas später an den kleinen Zwischenfall vor vielen Jahren erinnert und konnten nur darüber lachen. Was Oscar anging, da gehörten diese zwei Männer zu denjenigen, die sie schon langsam akzeptierten und zu ihr Vertrauen fassten. Immerhin hatten sie, vor allem Jean, mit ihr schon einstmals ein Bier getrunken und sich dabei nicht schlecht amüsiert.

Jetzt, in der Kaserne, vertrieben sich die Männer die Zeit mit Karten spielen auf ihrem Quartier. Alle, außer Andre. Er stand am Fenster und stierte hinaus. Draußen herrschte sonniges Wetter, ohne ein einziges Wölkchen am Himmel. Ein schönes Wetter, aber für Andre war das allerlei. Er dachte an Oscar. Sie war heute noch nicht in der Kaserne aufgetaucht. Normalerweise war sie ordnungsgemäß schon bei Sonnenaufgang hier und führte ihren Dienst als Befehlshaber durch. Aber jetzt war schon Vormittag und sie war immer noch nicht da.

„Mach dir ihretwegen keine Sorgen, Kumpel." Alain gesellte sich unbemerkt zu ihm. „Sie wird schon kommen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Andre leise: „Das ist mit ihr schon immer so, wenn sie Zeit braucht."

Die Tür im Quartier ging urplötzlich auf und einer der Wachposten stürmte strahlend herein. Es war Lassalle. Auch hier war er dafür bekannt, dass er seinen Kameraden alle Neuigkeiten sofort mitteilte. „Hey, Alain! Deine Schwester ist hier!"

„Was? Die kleine, süße Diane?!" Ein Kopf nach dem anderen reckte sich hellhörig hoch. Vergessen war das Kartenspiel und ein verzücktes Leuchten breitete sich in den Augen der Männer aus.

Alain hob seine Faust und grollte allen seinen Kameraden beim Vorbeigehen entgegen: „Schlagt sie euch aus den Köpfen! Sonst erlebt ihr euer blaues Wunder von mir!" Er lachte dabei grimmig und marschierte breitbeinig hinaus.

Allerdings nahm keiner der Männer seine Drohung ernst. Sie alle kannten ihn gut genug. Er war schon immer so. „Kommt Männer!", spornte Jean sogleich seine Kameraden an: „Anschauen können wir uns die Kleine aber trotzdem!"


	50. Chapter 50 - Der kleine Junge

Alain staunte ganz baff, als er den kleinen Jungen stolz an der Seite seiner Schwester marschieren sah. „Seine Eltern müssen übergeschnappt sein!", dachte er bei sich und grüßte Diane mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Schön dich zu sehen, Schwesterherz!"

„Gleichfalls, Bruder!" Diane reichte ihm einen zugeschnürten Sack. „Ich habe dir frische Wäsche mitgebracht!"

„Ich danke dir." Alain nahm den Wäschesack entgegen und reichte ihr dafür seinen Sold. „Hier nimm. Wir haben zwar gute Wohltäter als Freunde, aber wir wollen doch nicht immer auf ihren Taschen sitzen."

„Da hast du schon recht." Diane nahm den Sold an sich und Alain fragte sie schon weiter: „Hast du etwas von Mutter gehört?"

„Im letzten Monat kam der Bote, den Bernard geschickt hatte, zurück und meinte, ihr geht es gut", berichtete Diane erfreulich: „Sie lässt ausrichten, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn wir sie alle irgendwann besuchen."

„Das hängt von unserem Oberst ab..." Alain lachte vielsagend und wurde prompt am Ärmel gezupft. „Ich bin auch hier!", ertönte es verdutzt von unten.

Alain sah seitlich herab. Sanft grüne, glänzende und gleichzeitig ernste Kinderaugen schauten zu ihm empor. Wie sehr er doch seinen Eltern ähnelte! Äußerlich, wie auch im Verhalten! Alain verschärfte sein Grinsen und zerzauste ihm die blonden Locken. „Natürlich habe ich dich nicht vergessen, Kumpel!"

Der kleine Oscar duckte sich geschickt und schlüpfte ihm unter dem Arm hindurch. Wie die kleine Miniatur eines Soldaten stellte er sich stramm vor ihm auf. Sein Gesichtchen strahlte und er zog ein bemaltes Holzschwert, das zuvor an seiner Hüfte gebaumelt hatte. „Schau was ich habe!" Stolz und mit geschwollener Brust präsentierte er Alain sein Spielzeug.

„Gratuliere, Kumpel! Ein hübsches Schwert!", amüsierte sich Alain gespielt beeindruckt. „Haben dir das deine Eltern geschenkt?"

Der Junge nickte heftig. Das stimmte. Noch an dem Abend, als er mit ihnen in die Normandie aufgebrochen war, hatte es ihm seine Mutter geschenkt. Es gab da sogar noch eine Kiste mit anderen Spielsachen, aber die waren allesamt nicht so interessant wie das Schwert. Deshalb hatte er auch zugestimmt, als seine Mutter vorschlug, die restlichen Spielsachen unter den armen Dorfkindern zu verteilen. Er beteiligte sich sogar selbst dabei und freundete sich mit ein paar Jungen seines Alters an. Nachdem Alain das Holzschwert genug begutachtet und gelobt hatte, steckte der Kleine es wieder in den Gurt an seiner Seite.

Nicht weit von ihnen, hinter der Ecke einer Baracke, beobachtete eine Gruppe von Söldnern diese Szene. Fassungslosigkeit, Unbegreiflichkeit und Enttäuschung standen ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit aufgeschlagenen Mündern begafften sie Alain, Diane und den Jungen. „Seit wann hat Diane ein Kind?", wand Jean fragend ein.

Lassalle dagegen wusste die Antwort: „Das ist doch gar nicht ihres! Ich hatte mal gehört, sie passt manchmal auf einen Nachbarsjungen auf!"

Allesamt atmeten sie erleichtert auf. Bei genauerem Betrachten sah der Junge Diane gar nicht ähnlich. „Seht! Da kommt unser Neuer!", wies einer von ihnen hin und die Söldner starrten wieder verdutzt drein.

„Aber was hat er mit Diane zu schaffen?!", bemerkte der nächste Söldner empört.

„Wie es aussieht, kennen die sich!", murmelte dessen Kamerad verblüfft: „Und bis auf das Haar, sieht der Kleine ihm ähnlicher als sonst irgend jemanden!"

„Wie interessant!", meinte ein Bärenmann mit einer grässlichen Narbe im Gesicht grimmig und grunzte hinterhältig vor sich hin: „Das müssen wir uns unbedingt näher ansehen..."

„Andre!", grüßte Diane den Neuankömmling fröhlich, als dieser auftauchte und neben Alain zum Stehen kam.

„Diane." Andre schmunzelte und sein Augenmerk wanderte auf den Jungen.

Dieser nickte artig und straffte seine Haltung. Er hatte die Spielregeln nicht vergessen und würde sie hier draußen befolgen. „Guten Tag", mehr sagte er nicht.

Andre zerriss es das Herz, seinen Jungen nicht in die Arme schließen zu können. Was hatte sich seine Frau nur dabei gedacht?! Zum Glück hielt der Kleine das alles für ein Spiel und sagte nach der Begrüßung schon als nächstes: „Mir gefällt es hier! Wo ist...", rechtzeitig biss er sich noch auf die Zunge. Er durfte doch draußen nicht „Papa" und „Mama" sagen! Er überlegte schnell und ihm fiel ein, wie Alain seine Mutter immer nannte und fügte keck hinzu: „...der Oberst?"

Alain prustete vor Lachen los und hielt sich den Bauch. Der kleine Oscar verstand nicht warum und stierte zu ihm. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Sein Vater stieß Alain von der Seite an: „Hör auf! Du kränkst seinen Stolz!"

Alain kam zur Ruhe und zerzauste dem Jungen grinsend wieder die Locken. „War nicht mit Absicht, Kumpel. Unser Oberst ist gerade nicht hier."

Der kleine Oscar fand das schade, aber er zeigte das nicht. Hauptsache er hatte heute seinen Vater sehen können und auch die große Kaserne begutachtet. Er schaute noch einmal zu ihm auf und grinste spitzbübisch. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Stolz und versetzten seinem Vater dabei noch einen weiteren Stich ins Herz. Andre konnte kaum noch seine undurchschaubare Ausdruckslosigkeit aufrecht erhalten. Er ging vor ihm in die Hocke, um mit ihm auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein und schmunzelte kaum merklich. „Es ist ungewiss, wann unser Oberst heute da ist. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie bald zurück ist."

„Ich kann warten." Der kleine Oscar nickte wieder. Er beherrschte sich, nicht seine Arme um den Nacken seines Vaters zu legen. Hier wollte er ein großer und tapfere Junge sein, der die Spielregeln in keinster Weise missachten würde. Das wollte er seinem Vater eben beweisen, indem er aufrecht vor ihm stand und sich nichts anmerken ließ.

„Nein, du gehst lieber gleich mit Diane nach Hause." Andre berührte ihn doch noch leicht an der Schulter und stand wieder auf. „Es kann gut möglich sein, dass sie heute gar nicht kommt."

„Schade..." Für einen kurzen Moment verzog der Junge sein Gesichtchen, aber gleich darauf erhellte es sich wieder und er zog erneut sein Holzschwert. „Zeigst du mir euren Hieb?" Besser gesagt den Hieb seiner Eltern und wie sie miteinander fochten. Dass er sich dabei unbewusst verriet, merkte er nicht. In seiner kindlichen und noch nicht ausgereiften Denkweise, war das in Ordnung. Immerhin hatte er hier draußen weder „Papa" noch „Mama" gesagt.

„Nun gut..." Andre gab nach. Wenn es den Jungen trösten und glücklich machen würde, warum dann auch nicht. Er nahm das kleine Holzschwert an sich und warf Alain einen Blick zu. „Machst du mit?"

Alain zuckte mit den Achseln. Er kannte die Art ihrer Fechtübungen mittlerweile schon gut genug. „Aber natürlich."

Nicht lange und die kurze Vorführung war vorüber, aber der kleine Oscar war damit höchst zufrieden und selig. Sein Vater gab ihm das Schwert zurück und sein Sohn versuchte die gezeigten Hiebe nachzuahmen. „Wir müssen nun los", bemerkte Diane und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Bruder und Andre.

Der kleine Oscar war mit seinen Schwerthieben beschäftigt, aber seine Lauscher waren dennoch immer überall. Er machte eine linkische Drehung und baute sich vor Diane auf, als wolle er sie verdecken. „Und wenn wir ihn wieder sehen, dann werde ich dich beschützen!"

„Aber der Mann hat uns doch nichts getan." Diane lächelte ihn an, war aber dennoch von dessen naiven und unschuldigen Ausstrahlung sehr angetan.

„Was für ein Mann?" Alain spitzte hellhörig seine Ohren, zog eine Braue nach oben und schaute seine Schwester intensiv an.

„Ach nichts, Bruder." Diane machte eine abwertende Handbewegung durch die Luft und erklärte ihrem Bruder schmunzelnd von der Begegnung: „Als wir hierher unterwegs waren, ist uns ein kleines Missgeschick passiert. Ich bin über einen Stein gestolpert und dabei gegen einen jungen Mann gefallen. Er war freundlich und hat mich nach meinem Befinden gefragt, obwohl ich eigentlich die Schuldige war. Irgendwie ist er dir sehr ähnlich, Alain, und kam mir so schrecklich klug vor. Er meinte, er würde mich gerne wiedersehen..."

„Vergiss ihn!", entfuhr es Andre schroff. Er ließ sie nicht weiter sprechen und dachte dabei an das, was Diane erwarten würde, wenn sie sich mit diesem schrecklich klugen Mann treffen und sich in ihn verlieben würde. Es war ganz bestimmt dieser verarmte Adlige, der Diane verraten und sitzen lassen würde, sobald er das Aufgebot einer reicheren Frau bekommt. Und Diane würde sich ausgenutzt fühlen und sich durch Erhängen das Leben nehmen... Andre wollte ihr dieses Unglück ersparen.

Das Geschwisterpaar sah ihn fragend an und auch sein Sohn verstand ihn nicht so recht. Andre mühte sich um eine schnelle Erklärung, ohne sein Zukunftswissen preiszugeben: „Er ist nichts für dich, Diane. Solche schrecklich kluge Männer sind meistens nur auf Vermögen aus und sobald ihnen eine reichere Frau über den Weg läuft, werden sie ihr hinter her laufen."

„Du klingst so, als würdest du dich damit auskennen." Diane kicherte leise in ihre Hand.

„Ich muss aber zugeben, dass Andre gar nicht so unrecht hat", wand Alain mit gewissem Bedenken ein, aber auch seine Aussage nahm Diane nicht ernst: „Ihr zwei macht euch um mich unnötige Sorgen. Ich denke, das war eine einmalige Begegnung und es wird sowieso nichts daraus." Sie sah auf ihren Schützling herab. „Nicht wahr?"

Der kleine Oscar verstand zwar noch nicht ganz, was sie meinte, aber er nickte ihr zustimmend entgegen und strahlte seine frohe Natur aus. „Gehen wir Heim? Ich will Bern und Rosa den Hieb zeigen!"

Das brachte Alain und Andre zum breitem Grinsen. An der Vollständigkeit der Namen musste der Kleine noch üben, aber das würde schon noch werden. Hauptsache ihm fehlte nichts und er war glücklich mit dem, was er hatte. Diane dachte das Gleiche und belächelte ihn gütig. „Ja, gehen wir." Sie verabschiedete sich nur noch von den beiden Männern und als sie mit dem Jungen ging, hob sie noch ihre Hand zum Gruß und winkte ihnen zum Abschied.

Oscar ritt durch die Straßen von Paris ohne Eile. Die Sonne schien wärmend auf sie hinab, die Vögel trällerten ihren Singsang in die Umgebung und die Natur erwachte aus dem Winterschlaf. Im zweiten Monat des Frühlings begannen die Bäume ihr grünes Kleid anzuziehen.

Oscar hielt an einem Wohnhaus an und sah lange in die oberen Fenster hinauf. Kreischende und lachende Kinder bewogen sie, den Blick von den Fenstern abzuwenden und in den Hof hinein zu spähen. Eine kleine Gruppe Kinder spielte Fangen, nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Ihr Sohn befand sich nicht darunter. „Ihr möchtet bestimmt zu Rosalie?", fragte eine ältere Frau an der Haustür. Sie lächelte nett. Ein seltenes Gut in dieser Stadt, so wie auch die lachenden Kinder.

„Ja", sagte Oscar und erwiderte ihr das Lächeln.

„Um diese Zeit sind Rosalie und ihr Mann nicht zu Hause, Lady Oscar", meinte die Frau und fügte gleich etwas leiser hinzu: „Und der Junge ist mit Diane unterwegs."

„Ich danke Euch." Oscar schmunzelte und die Frau ging ihrer Wege.

Die Menschen in diesem Haus glichen einer Verschwörergemeinschaft. Die Nachbarn hatten keine Fragen gestellt, als vor fünf Jahren ein kleiner, blondgelockter Junge bei Rosalie und Bernard einzog und der berüchtigte Kommandant Oscar Francois de Jarjayes mit seinem Begleiter ihn fast jeden Tag besuchte. Sie hatten einfach ihre Schlüsse daraus gezogen und beschlossen, sich nicht einzumischen und keine Fragen zu stellen. Zumal sich Oscar hier regelmäßig für die Bewohner mit guten Taten einsetzte und großzügig für die Armen spendete.

„Oscar! Was für ein Zufall, Euch hier anzutreffen!", rief jemand hinter ihr und sie drehte sich im Sattel halbwegs um.

„Graf von Fersen!" Oscar war leicht überrascht. In der Tat, ein Zufall.

Von Fersen zügelte neben Oscar sein Pferd. „Ich war gerade auf einem kleinen Ausritt durch die Stadt. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich Paris besucht habe." Beide reichten sich die Hände und von Fersen wollte gleich wissen, was sie hier machte.

„Ich wollte Rosalie besuchen", erklärte Oscar und schaute wieder zu den oberen Fenstern hinauf. „Aber sie ist nicht da. Und der Kleine auch nicht."

Von Fersen folgte ihrem Blick. „Hier wohnen sie also...", stellte er dabei lediglich fest. Er verstand, wen genau sie meinte und ihm fiel etwas anderes ein. Er senkte bedächtig seine Stimme: „Am Hofe munkelt man, Euer Vater habe beschlossen, Euch zu vermählen."

„Das stimmt." Das Lächeln auf Oscars Gesicht verschwand schlagartig und sie richtete ihr Augenmerk sofort auf ihn. „Wollen wir ein Stück durch die Stadt reiten? Hier ist kein guter Ort, über so etwas zu reden."

„In Ordnung." Graf von Fersen war einverstanden und sie setzen gleich gemeinsam ihre Pferde in Bewegung. Im gemächlichen Trab und nebeneinander.

„Ich muss mit Bedauern dem Gerücht zustimmen", begann Oscar im Plauderton zu erzählen: „Graf de Girodel hat vor einer Woche um meine Hand angehalten und mein Vater hat mit Freuden zugestimmt. Ich bekam bisher keine Gelegenheit mit meinem Vater zu sprechen, aber heute werde ich es tun. Ich werde ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Ich bin wieder in anderen Umständen und es hat keinen Zweck, an weiteren Heimlichkeiten festzuhalten."

Von Fersen zog leicht überrascht eine Braue nach oben. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen, Oscar. Euch bleibt sozusagen nichts Anderes mehr übrig. Immerhin seid Ihr schon verheiratet. Was gedenkt Ihr danach zu tun?"

„Wenn die Sache eskaliert, werde ich mit meinem Mann und unserem Kind vorübergehend untertauchen. Und je nachdem, wie es sich weiter entwickelt, Frankreich verlassen."

„Ihr habt anscheinend schon an alles gedacht, Oscar. Habt Ihr Euch auch schon entschieden, in welches Land Ihr gehen würdet, wenn Ihr und die Eure, Frankreich verlassen?"

„Ich habe über Euer Angebot nachgedacht, Graf. Wenn es immer noch gilt, dann würde ich es gerne annehmen."

„Für Euch gilt mein Angebot immer, Oscar. Ihr braucht mir nur sagen, wann und wo wir uns treffen. Dann bringe ich Euch sicheren Geleits aus Frankreich in mein Heimatland."

„Ich danke Euch, Graf." Oscar entriss ihren Blick von der Straße und schaute ihn kurz von der Seite an. Es war schon etwas eigenartig, mit ihm ganz alleine unterwegs zu sein, und dass sie nichts außer eine aufrichtige Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Vielleicht, weil sie unwillkürlich ein paar Vergleiche zu ihrem früheren Leben zog, die sie auch sogleich gekonnt verdrängte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Wirklichkeit und jetzige Leben. „Ich zeige Euch jetzt ein leerstehendes Haus am Rande der Stadt. Andre und ich haben uns dort vermählt und dort werden wir auch untertauchen."

Von Fersen nickte ihr einvernehmlich zu. Er verstand, wo er sie dann ausfindig machen konnte. Nur eine Sache blieb für ihn noch offen: „Was ist mit Ihrer Majestät, Oscar? Werdet Ihr sie in Eure Pläne auch einweihen?"

„Nein. Sie hat schon genug für mich getan." Oscar schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick. „Und wenn ich mit meinem Vater gesprochen habe, wird es besser sein, wenn ich mich von Versailles fernhalte. Aber Ihr könnt es ihr natürlich mitteilen. Von Freund zu Freund. Sie hat nur wenige davon und es schmerzt mir, sie verlassen zu müssen. Aber ich kann nicht anders."

„Ich verstehe Euch, Oscar. Und das wird auch Marie Antoinette tun. Ihr habt Euch für Eure Familie entschieden und das ist der wichtigste Punkt für sie." Von Fersen machte ihr keine Vorwürfe oder ähnliches und Oscar fühlte sich dadurch etwas leichter.

Die restliche Strecke bis zum Standrand bewältigten sie schweigsam. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach: Oscar arbeitete im Geiste an ihrem Vorhaben und von Fersens Gedanken galten der Königin. An dem besagten Haus hielten sie kurz an, besprachen kurz doch noch einige Dinge wegen dem Treffen und dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Von Fersen ritt nach Versailles und Oscar nach Hause.

Um die Mittagszeit fand Sophie endlich die Gelegenheit, ihren Enkel zu besuchen. Sie packte für ihn einige Sachen und brach nach Paris auf. Unterwegs zu der Kaserne begegnete ihr ein junges Mädchen, an dessen Seite ein kleiner, blondgelockter Junge mit strahlend grünen Augen einher ging. Er hüpfte dann schnell hin und her und fuchtelte mit seinem Spielzeugschwert in der Luft, als ersteche er unsichtbare Gegner. Dieser Anblick rührte Sophies Herz und sie sah den beiden eine Weile schmunzelnd nach. Was für ein hübscher und goldiger Junge! Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an ihren Schützling und ihren Enkel zugleich.

„Dia, Dia! Ich kann den Hieb jetzt auch! Genauso wie sie!", hörte Sophie ihn fröhlich rufen und sah wie er dem Mädchen stolz einen Hieb vorführte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht!", lobte ihn das Mädchen verzückt und entfernte sich mit ihm immer weiter.

Sophie wandte sich von den beiden ab und ging ihren Weg, ohne den Söldner mit der grässlichen Narbe im Gesicht zu bemerken, der gerade wie ein Schatten aus der Kaserne hinausschlüpfte.

Sie kam an der Torwache vorbei und sah gerade, wie ihr Enkel mit einem breitschultrigen und schwarzhaarigen Soldaten in die Baracke marschierte. „Andre, warte!", rief sie laut und dieser wirbelte überrascht herum.

Andre hatte sie natürlich zweifelsohne erkannt, aber gleichzeitig war er erschrocken und besorgt. „Hoffentlich hat sie Diane und den Jungen nicht gesehen...", war sein einziger Gedanke, aber er setzte gleich eine fröhliche Miene auf und winkte ihr zu. „Großmutter!"

„Sie kennt weder meine Schwester, noch das Kind", flüsterte ihm Alain beruhigend von der Seite zu, als hätte er seine Sorge erahnt, und ging weiter in die Baracke.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?", begrüßte Sophie ihren Enkel und überreichte ihm eine mitgebrachte Tasche. „Ich habe dir frische Wäsche und dein Lieblingsgebäck mitgebracht." Gütig musterte sie ihn und musste wieder an den Jungen denken, dem sie gerade mit dem Mädchen außerhalb der Mauern begegnet war. Das verwunderte sie, aber sie machte sich nichts daraus.

Andre atmete innerlich auf. Seine Großmutter schien Diane und seinen Sohn nicht gesehen zu haben. Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab. „Ich danke Euch, Großmutter."

„Wann kommst du nach Hause?", stellte sie ihm schon die nächste Frage.

„Wenn wir dienstfrei haben, komme ich gerne nach Hause. Ich vermisse Eure Kochkunst. Das Essen hier schmeckt abscheulich", redete sich Andre heraus und prompt wurde ihm mulmig im Bauch. In seinem früheren Leben hatte ihm seine Großmutter, bei ihrem ersten Besuch in der Kaserne, eine schreckliche Nachricht mitgeteilt. Aber welche war das genau? Es hatte etwas mit Oscar zu tun, da war er sich sicher!

„Das glaube ich dir gerne, mein Junge", brachte ihn Sophie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und verstummte nachdenklich. Altklug musterte sie ihn durch ihre runde Brille und fasste sich doch noch ein Herz. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon bekannt ist, aber es sieht so aus, als würde unsere Lady Oscar bald heiraten."

„Was sagt Ihr?! Oscar und heiraten?!" Andre starrte seine Großmutter perplex an. Das war also die Nachricht gewesen! Aber diesmal war sie nicht niederschmetternd für ihn und er fühlte sich auch nicht am Boden zerstört. In diesem Leben war Oscar seine Frau und niemand konnte sie ihm mehr nehmen! Er lachte seine Großmutter an. „Ihr müsst Euch irren! Oscar wird niemals und niemanden mehr heiraten!"

„Doch, doch, mein Junge", beharrte Sophie hartnäckig und mitleidig zugleich: „Du kannst mir das ruhig glauben! Ich habe es selbst gehört! Ihr Vater war darüber sehr erfreut und hat bereits zugestimmt."

„Diese Heirat wird niemals stattfinden!", versicherte Andre von sich selbst überzeugt und seine Augen funkelten, aber er selbst blieb ruhig.

Sophie dachte später den ganzen Heimweg in einer gemieteten Kutsche über diese lockere Reaktion ihres Enkels nach. Der arme Junge! Er hatte es ihr bestimmt nur vorgespielt!

Auf dem Anwesen traf sie auf den General. „Wenn Oscar zurück ist, schicke sie sofort in mein Arbeitszimmer! Wir müssen noch einiges in Bezug auf ihre Heirat mit Graf de Girodel besprechen!", trug Reynier ihr gelassen auf und begab sich selbst dorthin.


	51. Chapter 51 - Eine Distel, keine Rose

Oscar erschien am Nachmittag zu Hause.

Sophie kam ihr aus der Küche entgegen und überbrachte ihr den Wunsch ihres Vaters. Dabei musste sie unwillkürlich wieder an den blondgelockten Jungen mit den grünen Augen und dem bemalten Spielzeugschwert in der Hand denken. Wie eigenartig! Bei ihrem Enkel musste sie auch schon an dieses Kind denken, und jetzt auch noch bei ihrem Schützling! Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte?

„Ich hole noch schnell etwas aus meinem Zimmer und dann komme ich zu ihm", meinte Oscar nur darauf und stob auch schon nach oben. Sophie wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Impuls heraus folgte sie ihr.

Ihr Schützling befand sich in ihrem Bettzimmer und suchte kniend nach etwas in der untersten Schublade ihrer Kommode. Dieses Fach war nur für sie zugänglich und sie trug den Schlüssel dafür immer bei sich. Jetzt bekam Sophie eine Ahnung davon, warum. Oscar zog eine Schatulle hervor und strich einmal über die Oberfläche. Dann öffnete sie den Deckel und holte daraus ein gerolltes Dokument hervor. „Was ist das, Lady Oscar?" entfuhr es Sophie verwundert. Und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund, bekam sie ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Oscar stellte die Schatulle auf dem Boden ab und erhob sich mit dem Dokument in der Hand. Weich und eindringlich sah sie ihr einstiges Kindermädchen an. Das war ganz und gar nicht ihre Art. „Das ist eine Eheurkunde, Sophie."

„Eine Eheurkunde?" Sophie versuchte zu begreifen und bekam gleichzeitig Angst davor.

Oscar verzog ein mattes Lächeln, ging langsam auf sie zu und legte sachte ihre Hand auf die knochige Schulter der alten Frau. „Ja, Sophie, eine Eheurkunde. Meine Eheurkunde. Ich habe vor sechs Jahren Andre heimlich geheiratet und deswegen kann ich nicht noch einmal heiraten."

Sophie war wie versteinert. Unglaube und unzählige Fragen standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Oscar beugte sich leicht nach vorn und drückte zart die wesentlich kleinere Sophie an sich. Leise und beinahe verstockt offenbarte sie ihr das größte Geheimnis, das sie je gehört hatte: „Vergib uns, wenn du kannst, Sophie. Aber Andre und ich sind füreinander bestimmt. Schon von klein auf sind wir zusammen und so soll es auch weiterhin bleiben. Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn, der in dem Jahr meiner Verbannung das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. Er hat mein blondes Haar und seine grüne Augen."

Sophie zitterte am ganzen Körper! Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und das Bild des kleinen Jungen geisterte ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf. Sie konnte nichts sagen, ihre Stimme hatte ihr den Dienst versagt und sie schluchzte nur heftig.

Oscar schob sie behutsam von sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Weine nicht, Sophie... Wir lieben uns und auf eine Art, sind wir miteinander glücklich..." Dann ließ sie ihre alte Kinderfrau los und ging fort. Auf dem Weg in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters fuhr sie sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die feuchten Wimpern, gewann ihre ganze Fassung zurück, straffte ihr Rückgrat und trat selbstsicher über die Türschwelle. Ihr Vater saß bequem an seinem runden Tisch und rauchte eine Pfeife.

„Ich bitte Euch, den Antrag abzulehnen, Vater", sagte Oscar auf dem Weg zu ihm und umschloss die Dokumentrolle noch fester mit ihrer Hand. Sie verzichtete bewusst auf eine formelle Begrüßung. Sachlich und direkt führte sie ihr Vorhaben durch.

„Rege dich nicht auf, meine Tochter." Reynier de Jarjayes zeigte nicht, ob er davon beeindruckt war oder nicht. Er schien die Ruhe selbst und bedeutete ihr, auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. „Setze dich lieber. Wir können über alles reden."

„Verzeiht, Vater, aber ich bevorzuge zu Stehen." Oscar verspürte kein Verlangen, sich hinzusetzen und den Moment aus ihrem früheren Leben zu wiederholen. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Vase mit weißen Rosen. Sie sah jetzt schon kommen, wie sie eine von ihnen an sich nahm und die weißen, zarten Blütenblätter einzeln auf ihre Handfläche zupfte.

„Wie du willst", meinte Reynier etwas strenger und legte seine Pfeife neben sich auf den Tisch ab. Ihm passte ihr Widerspruch nicht und er erhob sich von seinem Platz, um mit ihr auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein.

Oscar wusste, dass er ihr jetzt eine lange Rede halten würde und verhinderte das, indem sie ihn erst recht nicht zu Wort kommen ließ: „Ich bitte Euch noch einmal inständig, Vater, den Antrag abzulehnen! Ich kann Graf de Girodel nicht heiraten! Ich kann im Allgemeinen keinen Mann heiraten – da ich schon verheiratet bin!"

„Was sagst du?" Reynier runzelte die Stirn. Seine Haltung versteifte sich und eine eisige Schärfe zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Das konnte er ihr keineswegs glauben! Nein. Nein! Nicht seine Tochter, die er wie einen Mann erzogen hatte! „Das nehme ich dir nicht ab, Oscar! Ohne meine und des Königs Einwilligung, darfst du, wie du weißt, nicht heiraten! Das ist nur eine Ausrede!"

„Das ist keine Ausrede, Vater!" Über den Tisch hinweg reichte Oscar ihm die Rolle. „Lest selbst, wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt!"

Der General zögerte. Er war unschlüssig und wollte am liebsten die Schriftrolle ignorieren, aber das war unmöglich. Seine Tochter hielt sie ihm praktisch unter die Nase. Nun würde sich zeigen, was sie ihm da vorhielt – er musste das Dokument nur lesen. Bemüht, ausdruckslos zu sein, entriss er ihren Händen das Dokument. In Hast rollte er es auf und las mit Entsetzen, was darin geschrieben stand. „Andre?", spie er fassungslos aus und sah mit vernichtenden Blick zu seiner Tochter. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Doch, Vater, es ist wahr. Ich habe Andre geheiratet. Wir lieben uns." Äußerlich bewahrte sich Oscar eine unheimliche Ruhe. Sie wirkte wie immer aufrecht und gefasst, aber innerlich zerbrach sie. Das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme verriet sie: „Ich bitte Euch, entlasst mich in das Leben einer Frau an seiner Seite..."

„Du hast mich hintergangen!" schnaufte Reynier wütend. Zornesröte überzog sein Gesicht, er war aufgebracht. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Rage noch zügeln, während er die Eheurkunde in kleine Stücke zerriss. „Ich erkläre diese Ehe für nichtig, Oscar! Jetzt bist du wieder ledig!"

„Nein, Ihr täuscht Euch, Vater!" Oscar zuckte innerlich zusammen. „Es existieren noch zwei weitere Urkunden!" Allerdings befanden sie sich bei Bernard und Rosalie in sicheren Händen und gut versteckt. So, wie ihr kleiner Sohn. Oscar hatte mit der Wut ihres Vaters gerechnet, aber dennoch hoffte sie auf sein Verständnis. Ohne dass sie es wollte, wurden ihre Augen glasig. Doch ihre aufrechte Haltung und würdevolle Erscheinung brach noch nicht zusammen. Nicht vor ihrem Vater! Sie würde vor ihm durchhalten, koste es, was es wolle! „Und wir haben einen Sohn... Er ist fünf Jahre alt..."

„Schweig!", donnerte Reynier dazwischen. Völlig außer sich warf er ihr die zerrissene Eheurkunde mitten ins Gesicht. Oscar reagierte nicht. Weder duckte sie sich, noch wich sie aus. Die Dokumentfetzen fielen an ihr herab wie Wassertropfen und landeten zu ihren Füßen. Auch da rührte sich Oscar nicht von der Stelle.

Was hatte er nur getan?! Er hätte sie niemals wie einen Knaben erziehen sollen! Sie wurde zu eigenwillig! Das war ein großer Fehler! Er sah sie anklagend an. Spannung lag zwischen ihnen, wie bei einem Gewitter. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die ein Unheil in sich verbarg.

Reynier musterte seine Tochter und versuchte zu begreifen, was aus ihr geworden war: Eine junge, hübsche Frau und doch so unnahbar, abgehärtet und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregungen! So, wie er sie erschaffen hatte! Wie konnte dann ein einfacher Bediensteter wie Andre, ohne nennenswerte Verdienste, ohne Rang und Titel, zu ihr durchdringen?! Er hatte ihn in ihre Dienste gestellt, damit er auf sie aufpasste und nicht, dass er sie zu seiner Frau machte! Vielleicht war Andre der Grund, warum sie diese beispiellose Schwäche zum dritten Stand hatte? Er hätte schon viel früher handeln sollen! Jetzt war es zu spät! Seine Tochter war verdorben - unverkennbar! Bitter enttäuscht wand Reynier seinen Blick von ihr ab und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Sein Körper war über alle Maßen angespannt, seine Haltung unverändert konsequent und seine Stimme wie ein Donnergrollen: „Du hast die Ehre unserer Familie beschmutzt! Du hast unseren Namen befleckt. Du bist eine Schande für das ganz Frankreich!"

„Aber, Vater... Ich..."

„Schweig, hab ich gesagt! Ich will dich nicht mehr hören!" Reynier bewegte zielstrebig seine Füße und umrundete den Tisch mit großen Schritten. An der Wand angelehnt stand sein Schwert. Seine Füße trugen ihn dorthin und seine Hände nahmen die Waffe an sich. Beinahe geräuschlos zog er die Klinge aus dem Schafft und baute sich turmhoch direkt vor seiner Tochter auf. „Um unseren guten Ruf wiederherzustellen gibt es nur eines! Fürchte dich nicht, es ist mit nur einem Hieb vorbei!"

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tod, Vater! Ich weiß wie es ist..." Oscars Muskeln spannten sich an, die feine Härchen ihrer Haut sträubten sich und ihre Hand legte sich beschützend auf den Bauch. „Ich bin bereit zu sterben, aber nicht wenn ein neues Leben unter meinem Herzen wächst, Vater..."

„So darfst du mich nicht mehr nennen!", schnitt der General ihr aufbrausend das Wort ab und hob sein Schwert in die Höhe. „Knie nieder und empfange deine Strafe!"

„Nicht bevor ihr für die Sicherheit meines Mannes und meines Sohnes garantiert!" Oscar blieb standhaft und beharrlich. Sie sah fest in das Gesicht ihres Vaters und gab nicht nach, obwohl sie innerlich am Zusammenbrechen war. „Mein Leben ist mir nicht von Wert. Aber wollt Ihr das Leben eines ungeborenen Kindes auf Euer Gewissen laden, Vater? Euren Enkelkindes?"

„Halte deinen Mund!" Reynier schäumte vor Zorn und Wut wie noch nie in seinem Leben. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Vater und du bist nicht mehr meine Tochter!" Er wartete vergebens, dass sie seiner Anweisung Folge leistete. Der Moment schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen. Sein Schwertarm erzitterte, als wäre ihm die Waffe schwer geworden. Er fasste sie stärker am Griff, aber es half nicht. Solange Oscar ihn mit ihrem unbeugsamen Blick ansah, der weder Reue, noch Schuldgefühle zeigte, konnte er die Hinrichtung nicht durchführen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben entdeckte Reynier ein Stück von sich selbst in ihr. Und etwas sagte in ihm, dass er gerade dabei war, einen großen Fehler zu begehen. Sein Arm senkte sich langsam ganz von allein nach unten. Das Schwert fiel ihm aus der Hand und schlug klirrend auf den Boden. Deswegen war sein Zorn aber noch lange nicht verflogen. Er hob erneut die Hand und verpasste Oscar eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Verschwinde aus meinem Haus! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

Oscar taumelte zurück, ihre Wange brannte wie Höllenfeuer, aber sie blieb standhaft und zu ganzer Größe aufgerichtet. Voller Würde schaute sie ein letztes Mal ihren Vater an. Ihre Augen schimmerten dabei feucht. „So sei es", murmelte sie bitter und ging aus seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Mitten auf dem Gang entdeckte sie Sophie. Die alte Frau zitterte, konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und schluchzte heftig. „Oh, Lady Oscar..."

„Ist schon gut." Oscar griff ihr unter den Armen und bot ihr sicheren Halt. Sie spürte, wie der rundliche und knochige Körper mehrfach in ihren Armen erbebte. Ihr tat es leid, Andres Großmutter diesen Zustand verursacht zu haben, aber sie hatte doch nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Sie entfernte sie vorsichtig von sich und sah ihr milde in das verweinte Gesicht. „Du bist schuldlos. Ich werde mit Andre und unserem Sohn Frankreich verlassen. Keine Sorge, wir kommen schon durch. Bitte packe meine und Andres Sachen ein. Ich schicke Rosalie in den nächsten Tagen vorbei, um sie abzuholen. Und kümmere dich bitte um meine Mutter. Erkläre ihr alles." Oscar umarmte sie noch einmal zum Abschied und flüsterte ihr sanft zu: „Dein Urenkel heißt Übrigens Oscar. Andre hat ihm den Namen ausgesucht."

„Sophie!", donnerte die tiefe Stimme des Generals aus dem Arbeitszimmer. „Komme sofort her!"

Die alte Frau zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Oscar nahm sie bei den kleinen Schultern und schob sie sanft von sich. Sie beruhigte sie mit einem matten Lächeln. „Habe keine Angst. Gehe zu ihm. Er wird dir nichts antun. Sein ganzer Groll gilt ganz alleine mir." Oscar ließ von ihr ab und sah mit zerrissenem Herzen zu, wie Sophie sich schleppend und widerwillig in das Zimmer ihres Vaters begab.

„Ihr habt nach mir gerufen?" Sophie meldete sich achtsam und beinahe weinerlich.

Reynier de Jarjayes stand am großen Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihr und faltete seine Hände hinter sich aufeinander. „Bringe mir das Familienbuch!", befahl er heiser und rau, ohne sich von dem Fenster abzuwenden: „Ich muss Oscar daraus streichen! Und wenn jemand nach ihr fragt, sagst du, sie sei gestorben! Wie du zu deinem Enkel stehst, ist mir gleich!" Er hörte deutlich, wie Sophie vor Schrecken aufstöhnte, wie ihre Röcke auf dem Boden raschelten und sie aus dem Zimmer davon rauschte. Das tat ihm leid, die alte Frau so anzufahren. Sophie war eine treue Seele und diente schon seit einer langen Ewigkeit im Hause de Jarjayes. Noch vor Oscars Geburt war sie hier und führte den Haushalt. Auf sie war schon immer Verlass. Ihr konnte er vertrauen. Sie würde ihren Hausherren niemals verraten oder ihn hintergehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Schützling und ihrem Enkel. Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?! Warum war es so geschehen?!

Der General hatte sich kein einziges Mal umgedreht. Auf seinen Wangen rannen die Tränen haltlos hinab. Das konnte er doch Sophie keineswegs zeigen! Er sah aus dem Fenster nach draußen, wie angewurzelt.

Oscar stieg gerade auf ihr weißes Pferd und drehte sich im Sattel um, als hätte sie seine Blicke auf sich gespürt. Auch in ihren Augen standen Tränen und glitzerten im Sonnenlicht des zur Neige gehenden Tages.

„Warum hast du das getan, Oscar, mein geliebtes Kind? Warum hast du deine Familie, dein eigen Blut verraten?", sauste es Reynier dabei ununterbrochen durch den Kopf: „Ich habe nichts gegen Andre. Nein. Er ist der richtige Mann für dich und er wird dich glücklich machen. Aber er gehört nicht dem Adel an! Lebe wohl, meine Tochter... Passe gut auf dich auf..."

Oscar ritt geschwind vom Anwesen, das nicht länger das Ihre war. Sie wurde aus dem sicheren Heim verstoßen, vor die Tür gesetzt. Es würde keine Vergebung und keinen Weg zurück mehr für sie geben. Das hatte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben! Sie hatte sich so entschieden, hatte ihr Schicksal geändert und ihr früheres Leben hinter sich gelassen! Aber für welchen Preis? Vor ihr lag ein neues Leben, ein neuer Anfang und eine neue Zeit. Zusammen mit Andre, ihrem Sohn und dem noch ungeborenen Kind würde sie das schon schaffen!

Aber wozu dann die Tränen? Warum freute sie sich nicht? Sie hatte ihren Vater am Fenster gesehen – er hatte geweint. Sein Blick, stumm und traurig auf sie gerichtet, teilte ihr eine Botschaft mit. Es lag kein Groll, keine Verachtung und kein Vorwurf darin. Er zeigte ihr Vaterliebe, die sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er war zwar schon immer stolz auf sie, aber das war nicht das Gleiche.

Oscar trieb ihr Pferd noch schneller an und der Gegenwind trocknete ihr die Tränen im Gesicht. Sie musste sofort mit Andre die Kaserne verlassen! Sie besaß keinen Rang und keinen Titel mehr. Das würde sie gleich ihren Soldaten mitteilen und die Rangabzeichen an ihrer Uniformjacke abreißen. Von da an würde sie eine gewöhnliche Frau sein – eine Distel, und keine Rose mehr. Aber sie würde trotzdem weiterhin die Männerkleider tragen. Das würde sie niemals ablegen können.

Im schnellen Galopp erreichte sie die Kaserne und überholte dabei ein junges Mädchen. Sie hatte es nicht beachtet, aber dann zügelte sie abrupt ihr Pferd und trieb es zurück. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht: Es war Alains jüngere Schwester! „Schön dich zu sehen, Diane! Du gehst sicherlich deinen Bruder besuchen?!" Sie hielt das Pferd direkt neben dem Mädchen an. „Wenn du möchtest nehme ich dich die restliche Strecke mit. Ich habe sowieso allen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen."

Diane schüttelte trübsinnig den Kopf. „Ich habe Alain schon besucht..."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Oscar die hängenden Schultern, den verlorenen Anblick und die gesenkte Haltung. Diane drückte sich noch zusätzlich mit beiden Händen etwas an ihre Brust, was auf den ersten Blick verborgen blieb. Oscar bekam dabei ein ungutes Gefühl. „Was ist passiert, Diane? Sag schon!"

„Vergebt mir..." Diane hob ihren tränennassen Blick. Verzweiflung und unsagbare Angst standen darin. Dabei enthüllte sie das bemalte Holzschwert in ihren Händen. „Ich schwöre Euch, ich hätte ihn mit meinem Leben verteidigt... aber der Söldner hat uns mit einer Pistole bedroht und mich bewusstlos geschlagen... Als ich erwachte, waren alle beide verschwunden..."

Die Bilder des Geschehenen geisterten wie eine endlose Ödnis in ihrem Kopf herum: Der kleine Oscar, so tapfer und unerschrocken... Er hatte versucht sie mit seinem kleinen Holzschwert zu beschützen, als sich in einer menschenleeren Seitengasse ein Bärenmann von Söldner wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen aufbaute und eine Pistole auf sie richtete. Diane versuchte den Jungen hinter sich zu verbergen, aber dieser hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und richtete seine Spielzeugwaffe gegen den Söldner. Ob er die Situation für ein Spiel gehalten hatte, wusste Diane nicht zu sagen, aber auf jeden Fall war ihm die Gefahr nicht bewusst. Der Söldner hatte den Jungen grimmig ausgelacht und ihm mit nur einem Hieb das Holzschwert aus der Hand geschlagen. Danach geschah alles ganz schnell: Der Mann schlug den Kleinen gleich darauf zu Boden. Diane stürzte sich mit ihrem Beschützerinstinkt auf ihn, doch der übermächtige Bärenmann beförderte sie mit einem einzelnen Schlag in den Nacken in eine schwarze Ohnmacht...

„Nein, bitte nicht..." Entsetzen und Bange überkam Oscar, wie in dem Alptraum letzte Nacht. Ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Was ist mit ihrem Jungen? Wo war er? Sie würde diesen Söldner umbringen! Das stand schon mal fest! Aber vorerst durfte sie nicht die Nerven verlieren! Das tat Diane schon genug für sie! Das arme Mädchen plagten bestimmt schlimmste Schuldgefühle! Sie durfte nicht auch noch wehklagend zusammenbrechen! Sie musste handeln! „Steig auf, Diane! Und erzähle mir in der Kaserne alles ganz genau!"


	52. Chapter 52 - Verzwickte Lage

Andre stand am Fenster seines Quartiers und blickte gedankenverloren hinaus. Die Männer spielten Karten. Nur einer der Söldner glänzte mit Abwesenheit. Jedoch nahm keiner davon Notiz. Er sollte nur rechtzeitig zurückkehren, bevor der Befehlshaber sein Fehlen entdecken würde. Aber dieser war auch noch nicht da. Und deshalb saßen alle Söldner heute den ganzen Tag tatenlos herum.

Wo verblieb nur Oscar? Andre seufzte tief. Es waren schon Stunden vergangen seit seine Großmutter weg war. Er hatte das Gebäck unter seinen Kameraden verteilt und musste deren Fragen abwehren, woher er denn die süße Diane kannte. Er hatte darauf gemeint, er sei ihr in der Stadt mal rein zufällig begegnet. Darauf hin ließen die Männer wieder von ihm ab. Andre war alles recht, solange sie ihn nicht über den Jungen auslöcherten.

„Du hast schon wieder gewonnen!", johlte einer der Männer aus dem versammelten Grüppchen um einen kleinen Tisch. Der Stimme nach zu urteilen, war das Jean. Aber andererseits, wollte Andre es ja auch gar nicht so genau wissen.

„Tja, ich bin halt unschlagbar!", lachte Alain derb und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Jetzt spielt mal ohne mich weiter!" Er schob sich zwischen seinen Kameraden hindurch und stolzierte zu Andre. „Und, irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aus dem Fenster?", neckte er ihn.

„Die Sonne geht runter." Andre verzog eine schiefe Grimasse. Alain nahm das Leben einfach zu leicht auf die Schulter, egal wie grau und düster es einem manchmal vorkam.

„Das ist schon mal was, Kumpel!", hörte er ihn dicht bei sich sagen: „Heute geht die Sonne unter, morgen geht sie wieder auf und das Rad der Geschichte hört sich nicht auf zu drehen!"

„Du hast gut reden..." Andre entriss seinen Blick von dem Fenster und drehte sich halbwegs zu seinem Freund um. „Du hast keine Frau und kein Kind, die du von ganzem Herzen liebst und für die du dein Leben opfern würdest." Den letzten Satz hatte er leise ausgesprochen, aber durch das lautes Lachen und die johlenden Stimmen der Männer im Quartier, hätte ihn so oder so keiner verstanden.

„Ich habe aber eine Schwester und eine Mutter, die mir nicht gleichgültig sind!" Alain verstand ihn dennoch sehr wohl und versuchte ihn mit allen Mitteln aufzumuntern. „Ich will damit sagen, du bist nicht der Einzige, der Sorgen hat."

„Das weiß ich gut zu schätzen, Alain."

„Hör zu, Andre: Wie wäre es mit einem Gläschen Bier?" Alain zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Kumpel den ganzen Tag Trübsal blies. „Wir haben heute wieder die Nachtwache und ich kenne da eine Gaststube in der Nähe. Was hältst du davon?"

„Klingt verlockend..." Andre schmunzelte und in dem Moment flog die Tür auf.

Einer von der Torwache stürmte unaufgefordert und völlig aus der Puste herein. „Alain! Deine Schwester ist wieder hier!"

Diesmal war das nicht Lassalle, der die Nachricht brachte. „Was?! Die kleine, süße Diane?!" Die Männer vergaßen das Kartenspiel und ein begehrliches Leuchten trat in ihre Augen.

„Das ist nichts Erheiterndes, ihr Idioten!", erläuterte der Wachmann zu ihnen grimmig und schaute wieder zu Alain, der mit Andre schon vor ihm stand. Aufgebracht berichtete er ihm, was er gesehen hatte: „Das arme Mädchen! Sie ist völlig aufgelöst! Unser Oberst hat sie mitgebracht und verhört sie in ihrem Offiziersbüro!"

„Oscar?" Andre spitzte hellhörig seine Ohren und gleichzeitig wurde ihm flau im Magen. Etwas schien passiert zu sein, das spürte er. Aber was genau?

„Was will denn bitteschön unser Oberst von Diane?!", rief einer der Männer empört.

„Wenn sie ihr etwas antut, dann bekommt sie es mit uns zu tun!", grollte ein anderer und ein Dritter fügte aufgeschlossen hinzu: „Lass dir nichts gefallen, Alain! Wir sind alle auf deiner Seite!"

„Ruhe!", schnauzte Alain sie alle an und sofort breitete sich eine unfassbare Stille im Raum aus.

Andre nutzte diese Stille und fragte den Wachmann mit versuchter Gelassenheit: „War der kleine Junge von vorhin auch dabei?"

„Der Junge war nicht dabei. Aber Diane hatte sein Holzschwert mitgehabt...", erinnerte sich der Angesprochene und wunderte sich insgeheim, warum Andre das wissen wollte.

Andre packte eine schlimme Vorahnung, die er nicht beschreiben konnte. So, als würde sich gleich ein gewaltiger Sturm aufziehen. Er sah Alain mit einer Schreckensmiene an. Sein Freund verstand ihn und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das muss nicht gleich etwas Schlimmes bedeuten, Kumpel..." Kaum dass er das ausgesprochen hatte, flog erneut die Tür auf und der Befehlshaber höchstpersönlich trat über die Schwelle.

„Oscar..." Andre erbleichte.

Seine Frau nahm ihn kaum wahr. Sie sah nicht wie sie selbst aus, obwohl sie eine aufrechte Erscheinung bot. Er kannte sie schon gut genug, um aus ihrem Mienenspiel die wahre Empfindungen abzulesen. Er hatte die verborgene Wut und die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blicken sofort bemerkt. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, trug sie in ihrer linken Hand das kleine Holzschwert.

„Alle Mann auf den Exerzierplatz!", befahl Oscar wutentbrannt und beinahe aus voller Kehle: „Und nehmt eure Waffen! Wir reiten auf eine Suchtour!" Ihr eisiger Blick schweifte über alle Männer und ließ bei manchen von ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Nur Andre und Alain vermied sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen anzusehen.

„Wieso sollten wir das tun?!", warf einer der Männer grimmig ein. „Sagt uns lieber, was Ihr mit Diane gemacht habt?!"

„Das werdet ihr erfahren, wenn ihr alle auf dem Exerzierplatz angetreten seid!" Oscar bemühte sich um Beherrschung. Innerlich war sie jedoch am platzen! Ihr Blick irrte unbestimmt über alle Gesichter. „Wo ist eigentlich euer Kamerad mit der Narbe im Gesicht?!"

„Ihr denkt doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass wir unseren Kameraden verraten?!", grollte empört wieder einer von ihnen.

Das war Zündstoff für Oscar! Ihr platzte der Kragen! Wie eine Furie steuerte sie auf den Sprecher zu und kaum dass sich dieser versah, spürte er auch schon die Spitze des kleinen Spielzeugschwertes an seiner Kehle. „Wenn du deine Kameraden verteidigst und deckst, ist das deine Sache!", knurrte Oscar betonend und sachlich: „Aber weißt du, was er getan hat? Er hat Diane auf dem Heimweg aufgelauert, sie mit einer Pistole bedroht und sie mit einem Hieb bewusstlos geschlagen!"

„Was hat er?!", hörte Oscar Alain hinter sich aufbrausen wie ein Donnergrollen. In ihm breitete sich ein unermesslicher Zorn aus und er krempelte bereits die Ärmel seiner Uniform hoch. „Wo ist Diane jetzt, Oberst?! Was ist mit ihr?! Ich reiße diesem Mistkerl die Eingeweide raus!"

„Dann sind wir schon zwei...", murmelte Oscar missmutig und entfernte das Holzschwert von der Kehle des Söldners.

„Was für ein Verräter...", meinte Jean baff, der sich neben dem Söldner aufhielt, den Oscar mit dem Holzschwert bedroht hatte.

Lassalle, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß, nickte und gleich darauf entstand ein zischendes Raunen und fassungsloses Gemurmel im Raum. Diesmal gegen den fehlenden Kameraden mit der Narbe im Gesicht.

Oscar kribbelte der Nacken und sie drehte sich herum. Andre stand direkt vor ihr und in seinem Blick las sie Verwirrung und Angst. „Oder auch mehr...", sagte sie gedämpft, beinahe kläglich gescheitert: „Er hat auch den Jungen bei sich..."

Andre hatte das schon befürchtet und trotzdem traf es ihn hart. Er schluckte bittere Galle und wollte etwas sagen, aber da bellte schon Alains tiefe Stimme im Hintergrund: „Was steht ihr noch hier rum, Männer?! Habt ihr nicht ihren Befehl gehört?! Zu den Waffen und auf den Exerzierplatz! Auf der Stelle!"

Erst zögerlich, doch dann schneller, hasteten alle Soldaten mitsamt ihrer Gewehre aus dem Quartier. „Ich frage mich, warum sie sich wegen dem Jungen so aufregt...", wunderte sich Lassalle auf dem Weg durch den langen Gang der Baracke: „Und hast du bemerkt, wie Andre sie angesehen hat?", fragte er Jean noch zusätzlich.

„Hmm", bestätigte dieser im schnellen Schritt nach draußen und dann beschlich ihn eine gewaltige Vermutung: „...wenn es stimmt und der Junge tatsächlich Andres Sohn ist, dann fehlt nur noch seine Mutter..."

„Was willst du uns damit sagen?", hakte der Wachmann von der anderen Seite nach. Er hatte das Gespräch seiner Kameraden mitbekommen und spitzte aufmerksam seine Ohren.

Jean warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick von der Seite zu. „Das könnte ja bedeuten, dass die Mutter des Jungen unser Oberst ist..."

„Das würde erklären, warum Andre mich nach dem Jungen fragte und unser Oberst wie eine Löwin hinein gestürmt kam...", leuchtete es dem Wachmann ein.

„...und wie eine Löwin würde sie jeden zerfleischen, der ihren Jungen bedroht...", bekundete Lassalle mit einem gewissen Verdacht: „...ich will nicht wissen, was sie mit dem Kerl anstellt, wenn wir ihn finden..."

„Ja, in seiner Haut will ich auch nicht stecken...", fügte Jean kopfschüttelnd hinzu und alle drei beeilten sich, ihren Kameraden nachzukommen.

„Wo ist meine Schwester, Oberst?", fragte Alain etwas ruhiger, aber auch mit einer gewissen Sorge und hilflosen Wut, als alle Söldner aus dem Quartier gegangen waren. Er legte Oscar sogleich seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich schwöre Euch, wir werden den Kleinen unversehrt zurückholen!"

„Danke, Alain." Oscar schaute geplagt zu ihm. „Diane wartet auf dem Exerzierplatz. Es geht ihr soweit gut. Sie hat keinen Schaden genommen." Dann machte sie auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und stürmte hinaus.

Andre und Alain schnappten wortlos ihre Gewehre und folgten ihr unverzüglich. Im Gang rannte ihnen die zweite Torwache entgegen. „Andre!", rief er aufgebracht beim Laufen: „Du musst mitkommen! Er verlangt nach dir!"

„Wer?", empörten sich Andre und Oscar im Chor. Es gab keine Zeit für irgendwelchen Wortwechsel, trotzdem blieben sie allesamt stehen.

Stockend und schnell atmend brachte der Wachmann seinen Wortschwall ausführlicher heraus: „Er sagte, du arbeitest für die Adligen, Andre... Egal was unser Oberst uns versichert hat... Und er hat sich den Jungen geschnappt, weil er dir sehr ähnlich sieht..."

„Wo ist er?!", knurrten Oscar und Andre mit geballten Fäusten.

„Auf dem Exerzierplatz, am Haupttor..." Der Wachmann sprach das nicht einmal zu Ende aus, da stürmten alle beide an ihm vorbei. Alain war schon vor ihnen weg. So kam es, dass sie sich beinahe zum gleichen Zeitpunkt mit der ganzen Söldnertruppe auf besagtem Platz einfanden.

Die rotglühende Sonne verschwand beinahe hinter dem Horizont. Nicht weit vom Haupttor der Kaserne stand der Bärenmann mit der grässlichen Narbe im Gesicht. Mit der Achsel seines linken Armes umklammerte er den kleinen Jungen. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er eine Pistole auf dessen blondgelockten Kopf gerichtet. Der Junge gab keine Regung und kein Ton von sich. Er war wie erstarrt, aber er lebte.

Alain stand etwa dreißig Schritte von ihm entfernt. Hinter ihm stand seine Schwester - Angst und Schrecken wichen nicht von ihr ab. Dennoch lief sie nicht davon, sondern harrte mucksmäuschenstill aus. Ihr Bruder zielte mit seinem Gewehr auf den narbigen Mann und gab ihm Anordnungen, als wäre er der Befehlshaber: „Lass sofort den Jungen gehen, du verräterischer Hund!"

„Was soll das, Alain?! Wir sind doch Kameraden!", rief der Narbige ungerührt und hämisch: „Der Verräter ist unser Neuer! Er ist ein verdammter Spion und arbeitet für die Adligen! Der Bengel ist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und wenn es stimmt, was ich denke, dann kann ich die Wahrheit aus ihm herauspressen!"

„Ich bin kein Spion!" Andre stellte sich neben Alain und legte auch sein Gewehr schussbereit an. Ihm war unwohl und elend zumute. Auf den Weg hierher hatte er etwas mit Oscar abgesprochen. Er zählte auf sie und hoffte inständig, dass ihr Plan mit gutem Ausgang gelingen würde. „Lass den Jungen auf der Stelle frei und regele das mit mir!"

Bei seiner Stimme horchte der Junge auf und seine Augen suchten ihn auf der Stelle in der ganzen Menge blauer Uniformen. Er entdeckte seinen Vater sofort, wie auch Alain und Diane. Wie beängstigend und schrecklich die Situation für ihn auch sein mochte: Er musste beim Anblick des ganzen Szenariums vor ihm ungewollt lächeln. Diane war nichts geschehen. Sie war wieder da, bei ihrem Bruder und seinem Vater. Er wollte am liebsten auch bei ihnen sein, aber der Mann hielt ihn zu stark fest und hatte noch dazu gedroht, er würde ihm sehr weh tun und ihn anschließend umbringen, wenn er nicht still sein würde. Das würde auch seine Eltern sehr traurig machen und das wollte der kleine Oscar nicht. Der Mann hatte ihm bereits Ohrfeigen verpasst, die er tapfer ertrug und sich zwang, nicht zu weinen. Er war ein Junge und der ganze Stolz seiner Eltern - und Jungs weinen nicht...

„Das kannst du vergessen, Freundchen!", hörte er den Narbigen höhnisch lachen und dessen grässliche Stimme riss ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück: „Wenn dir das Leben dieses Knaben etwas wert ist, dann wirst du uns erzählen, was und welche Berichte du der Adligen über uns gegeben hast!"

„Hör mit dem Unsinn auf!", bat jemand aus dem Knäuel der Söldner hinter Alain und Andre: „Der Kleine kann doch nichts dafür! Warum hältst du ihn fest?!"

„Weil er ein gutes Druckmittel ist!", erklärte der Narbige hämisch.

Währenddessen, und so lange er abgelenkt war, schlich Oscar aus einer Baracke heraus. Sie näherte sich dem Bärenmann unbemerkt von der Seite. In einem günstigsten Moment hielt sie ihm den Lauf ihrer Pistole an die Schläfe. „Lass die Waffe sofort fallen, sonst werde ich dich erschießen!"

„Ihr seid also schon hier, Oberst?!" Der Narbige blieb unbeeindruckt. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Damit Ihr es wisst: Mein Leben ist mir egal! Aber wenn Ihr abdrückt, drücke ich auch ab..." Provisorisch verstärkte er den Griff um den Jungen, dass dieser überrascht nach Luft schnappen musste und quietschte.

„Hör auf!", befahl Oscar dem Bärenmann erstickt, als hätte man ihr auch den Atem genommen. Ihr Herz zerriss und ihre Hand erzitterte.

Das verspürte auch der Narbige und er grinste noch hämischer. „Ich bin überrascht, Oberst. Ich dachte euch Aristokraten ist das Leben der einfachen Kinder gleichgültig. Da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Oder wollt Ihr mich nur täuschen? Ich werde nicht aufhören, bis Ihr Eure Pistole fallen lasst!"

Der Junge wimmerte schon japsend in seinem Griff und begann zu zappeln. Das hielt Oscar nicht aus. „Nun gut." Sie entfernte widerwillig die Pistole und trat ein Stück zur Seite.

„So ist es brav, Oberst!" Der Narbige lockerte etwas seinen Griff, ließ aber sein Opfer nicht los. Der Junge atmete befreiter und hörte mit dem Zappeln auf. Sein Entführer forderte schon das Nächste von seinem Retter: „Jetzt kommt heraus, damit ich Euch sehe!"

Oscar setzte langsam ihre Füße in Bewegung. Mit dieser Aufforderung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Es lief nun nicht mehr nach ihrem Plan ab. So hatte sie es mit Andre nicht abgesprochen. Aber was hätte sie denn tun sollen? Das Leben ihres Sohnes stand auf dem Spiel und sie war gezwungen, mitzuspielen. Sie stellte sich auf Armeslänge vor den Narbigen und verhinderte damit auch, dass Alain und Andre ihre Gewehre auf ihn abfeuern konnten.

„Und jetzt werft Eure Pistole weg!", befahl der Narbige und Oscar tat es, mit dem Blick auf ihren Sohn. Sie musterte ihn kurz, aber ausgiebig. Außer den leicht angeschwollenen und roten Wangen trug er soweit keine Verletzungen.

Der Junge schaute zu ihr und ein freudiger Glanz tauchte in seinen grünen Kinderaugen auf. Er hatte die Stimme seiner Mutter schon gehört, aber konnte es nicht glauben. Nun sah er sie wirklich: Seine Mutter war da, in ihrer blauen Uniform, und wollte ihn retten! Bei ihrer stolzen Erscheinung fühlte er sich gleich viel besser und ermutigt. Er vergaß die bedrohliche Lage um ihn herum und auch die Spielregeln seiner Eltern. „Mama!", sagte er halblaut und verblüffte damit seinen Entführer für kurzen Augenblick. Der Narbige erstarrte und sein Opfer rutschte ihm aus dem Griff, weg von dem Lauf seiner Pistole.

Oscar war nicht umsonst wie ein Soldat erzogen worden. Sie verdrängte ihre mütterlichen Empfindungen auf der Stelle. Instinktiv und blitzschnell nutzte sie dessen Verblüffung aus und handelte. Auch ihr Sohn blieb nicht tatenlos. Wenn seine Mutter schon so unerschrocken und mutig war, dann war er das auch! Er zappelte heftig - eher aus dem Impuls angetrieben, bei ihr sein zu wollen, als aus der Erfahrung heraus. Dadurch rutschte er noch mehr aus dem Griff des Bärenmannes und wurde frei.

Der Narbige erwachte aus seiner Starre und wollte erneut nach ihm greifen, aber da war schon Oscar bei ihm. Sie fasste an den Lauf seiner Pistole und richtete sie in eine andere Richtung, weg von ihrem Sohn. Zeitgleich zerrte sie die Waffe aus der Hand des Bärenmannes. Dieser musste den Jungen ganz aus seinem Griff entkommen lassen, um genau das zu verhindern. Mit beiden Pranken umklammerte er die Schusswaffe und versuchte zugleich den Oberst von sich zu stoßen. So leicht aber gab Oscar nicht auf und es entbrannte ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen ihnen.

Nur wenige Schritte von ihnen rappelte sich der kleine Junge auf die Beine und beobachtete wie versteinert den Zweikampf.

„Oscar, komm zu mir!", rief Andre ihm lauthals zu, aber dieser rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er bangte um seine Mutter, er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen.

Der Bärenmann schaffte es gerade, Oscar einen Fausthieb in die Magengrube zu verpassen. Sie schnappte heftig nach Luft, verlor für einen Moment die Kraft und er stieß sie grob von sich. Oscar taumelte zurück, atmete stockend und hielt sich ihren Arm um die Mitte.

„Mama!", schrie der Junge entsetzt und rannte zu ihr.

„Hexe!", brummte der Narbige in ihre Richtung und zielte mit seiner Pistole auf ihren Sohn.

Der Kleine erreichte schon seine Mutter.

„Nein!" Oscar warf sich auf ihren Sohn und da zerrissen schon drei Schüsse die Luft: Eine von Pistole und zwei von Gewehren. Und alle drei Kugeln trafen ihr Ziel. Scharf und gnadenlos zerrissen sie Stoffe von Kleidung, durchdrangen mühelos die Haut und bohrten sich erbarmungslos in das Fleisch ihrer Opfer...


	53. Chapter 53 - Der Preis für ihr Leben

Oscar fiel zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Sohn. Sie hatte ihn unter sich begraben, wie unter einer schützenden Decke. Der Bärenmann von Söldner, mit seiner grässlichen Narbe im Gesicht, sackte hinter ihr ebenfalls zusammen. Zwei Gewehrkugeln steckten in seiner Brust und er war auf der Stelle tot. Andre und Alain warfen ihre Gewehre beiseite und eilten mit Diane im Schlepptau zu den beiden Oscars. Die restlichen Söldner folgten ihnen zaghaft, von dem Geschehenen fassungslos, und versuchten alles zu begreifen. Sie zählten eins und eins zusammen und ihnen wurde klar, wem der Junge gehörte und wer seine Eltern waren. Aber sie brachten keinen Ton heraus und umstellten nur ihren Oberst im halben Kreis. Einige von ihnen trauten sich an das Narbengesicht und nahmen ihm die abgefeuerte Pistole aus der leblosen Hand. Sie stellten sein Tod fest, schimpften ihn einen verräterischen Mistkerl und schlossen sich ihren Kameraden wieder an.

Andre kniete vor den beiden Körpern am Boden und fasste seine Frau vorsichtig an der Schulter. Sie war am Leben, das sah er sofort. Sie hatte sich auf die Ellbogen gestützt, um den Kleinen unter sich nicht mit ihrem Gewicht zu erdrücken. Jetzt rappelte sie sich mühsam hoch. Ihr Sohn umklammerte sie mit beiden Armen um den Nacken und sie zog ihn mit sich. Mit einem Arm hielt sie ihn fest an sich und befühlte mit ihren Fingern seinen kleinen Körper. Er atmete! Er lebte! Ihm war nichts geschehen!

Andre half ihr beim Aufsitzen und schloss sie alle beide in seine Arme. Es war ihm gleich, dass alle dabei zusahen. „Es ist vorbei, Oscar... es wird alles gut...", redete er auf sie beide und sich selbst ein.

„Andre...", sprach Oscar gedämpft, aber deutlich: „Vater weiß über uns Bescheid. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Deswegen war ich so lange nicht hier..."

„Was sagst du?" Andre entriss sie überrascht von sich und sah sie lange an. Auch ihrer beider Sohn ließ von ihr ab, blieb aber rittlings auf ihrem Schoß sitzen und schaute unverständlich zu ihr hinauf. Er verstand nicht, was sie meinte, aber er fragte nicht danach. Hauptsache seine Eltern waren bei ihm und das tröstete ihn.

Oscar sprach schon weiter, mit einem eigenartig verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck und leicht verstockt: „Er hat uns verstoßen, Andre... Das heißt, ich besitze weder Rang noch Titel... Und ich darf das hier..." Sie tastete nach ihrem Rangabzeichen und riss es gewaltsam von ihrer blauen Uniformjacke. „...nicht mehr tragen."

„Was bedeutet das jetzt für uns, Kommandant?", wand Jean mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ein.

„Dass ich kein Oberst mehr bin...", sagte Oscar in die Runde. Sie schaute in jedes Gesicht, das in ihr Blickfeld fiel. „Hört ihr, Männer?! Ihr seid frei von mir! Ab heute bin ich nicht mehr euer Befehlshaber! Ich bin nur noch eine gewöhnliche Frau..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Ein schneidender Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper wie ein geißelnder Blitz. Sie hatte schon zuvor versucht ihn zu unterdrücken, aber er gewann immer mehr die Oberhand. Sie wusste, sie war irgendwo unten am Rücken getroffen, aber sie hatte das nicht für schlimm befunden. Jetzt zahlte sich das heim. Etwas in ihrem Gesicht verriet sie.

Andre fasste sie umsorgt an. „Was ist mit dir, Oscar?! Du wirst grau im Gesicht!"

„Ich bin angeschossen...", entrann es ihr schwach von den Lippen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmerzlich. Das Rangabzeichen entglitt ihrer Hand und sie fasste sich an die Lende, dort wo der schneidende Schmerz herkam.

Lautes Hufklappern erschall und ein Pferd preschte durch das Tor, mitten in das Geschehen hinein. Der Reiter hielt sein gezogenes Schwert. „Ich habe Schüsse gehört! Was geht hier vor?!", hallte seine tiefe Stimme und dann verstummte er prompt, genau wie das Hufklappern. Keiner der Söldner nahm ihn wahr. Alle standen versammelt um ihren Befehlshaber: Entsetzt, erstaunt, fassungslos und tief ergriffen.

Oscar entfernte ihre Hand von ihrer Seite und Schweißperlen traten ihr schaudernd auf die Stirn. Ihre Hand war blutverschmiert und es wurde ihr leicht schwindlig.

„Sattelt die Pferde! Wir müssen sie sofort zu einem Arzt bringen!", ordnete Andre lauthals in die Runde und umfasste Oscar an den Schultern. Er gebot ihr damit mehr Halt.

Hektische Bewegungen entstanden in dem Knäuel. Alain und drei weitere Freiwillige befolgten unverzüglich seine Anordnung.

Der Reiter sprang derweilen aus dem Sattel, steckte sein Schwert wieder in den Schaft und drängte sich durch die Menge der blauen Uniformen. „Lasst mich sofort durch! Das ist ein Befehl!" Die Männer machten ihm Platz. Er war ja höheren Ranges – und ein Adliger! „Lady Oscar!" Aufgebracht erreichte er sie, ging neben ihr auf die Knie und erst dann bemerkte er das Kind auf ihrem Schoss. Das stieß ihn vor den Kopf. Wer war das?

„Ihr hättet nicht kommen brauchen, Graf de Girodel...", flüsterte Oscar schweren Atems und lehnte ihre Schulter gegen Andre. „Zwischen uns wird keine Verbindung geben... Weder heute, noch in Zukunft... denn ich bin schon vermählt..."

„Wie meint Ihr das? Ich verstehe nicht..." Victor de Girodel war jetzt noch mehr verwirrt. Und er bekam keine Antwort darauf.

„Diane, nimm ihr den Jungen ab!", ordnete Andre stattdessen schon als Nächstes: „Ich bringe sie selbst zu den Pferden!"

Ein junges bürgerliches Mädchen kam auf der Stelle zu ihnen und hob den Jungen von Oscars Schoß. „Komm, Kleiner."

„Nein!", protestierte dieser panisch und heftig. Er sträubte sich und versuchte sich von Diane loszureißen, die ihn jedoch noch stärker festhielt. „Lass mich, Dia! Ich will nicht! Ich will bleiben! Papa! Mama!"

„Sei ein braver Junge!", fuhr ihn Andre ungewohnt scharf an und sein Sohn gehorchte wie auf Befehl. Diane stellte ihn eng neben sich auf die Füße und er sah erschrocken zu seinem Vater. „Das wollte ich nicht, entschuldige...", sagte Andre in seine Richtung, sanfter als zuvor, und widmete sich wieder seiner Frau. Einen Arm hielt er um ihren Körper, den anderen schob er ihr unter die Beine und mit einem kräftigen Ruck erhob er sich mit ihr. Oscar stöhnte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, kniff ihre Augen fest zu und ihr Körper verkrampfte sich. „Halte durch, Liebste... es wird schon...", hörte sie seine umsorgte Stimme dicht an ihrem Kopf und da entspannte sie sich ein wenig.

„Schon gut, Geliebter...", krächzte Oscar und öffnete mühsam ihre Augen. Sie schaute sich suchend um. „Diane! Nimm den Kleinen und komm mit uns..."

„Halt, einen Augenblick!" Victor de Girodel schoss wie gestochen in die Höhe und packte Andre verständnislos am Ärmel seiner Uniform. „Was wird hier gespielt?! Ich verlange sofort eine Erklärung!"

„Es tut uns leid, Graf, aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen." Andre schüttelte seinen Griff ab, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich muss meine Frau zu einem Arzt bringen, sonst verliere ich sie und das will ich nicht."

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht! Girodel begriff gar nichts mehr. Eigentlich war er hierher gekommen, um Oscar seine Aufwartung zu machen, ihr sein Herz zu Füßen zu legen und ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen! Stattdessen wurde er Zeuge einer schrecklichen und unerwarteten Szene!

Die Söldner machten Andre den Weg frei und bildeten eine Gasse. Sie ließen sowohl ihn, mit Oscar auf den Armen, so auch das Mädchen, mit dem Jungen an der Hand, passieren. Einige von ihnen schlossen sich ihnen an und geleiteten sie bis zu den Stallungen.

„Lady Oscar...", hauchte Girodel gebrochenen Herzens und starrte dem Grüppchen entgeistert nach. Dann ballte er eine Hand zur Faust, seine Stirn legte sich missmutig in Falten, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich streng zusammen und er fuhr die restlichen Söldner harsch an: „Ich erwarte von euch einen sofortigen Bericht über das, was hier heute vorgefallen ist! Und wehe euch, wenn ihr mir dabei etwas auslasst! Ich will alles bis ins kleinste Detail hören! Habt ihr mich verstanden?!"

Doktor Lasonne war äußerst überrascht und erschrocken, in welchem Zustand man Lady Oscar zu ihm brachte. Sie war bewusstlos und auf ihrer Uniform zeigte sich ein dunkler Fleck Blutes. Andre hielt sie auf seinen Armen. „Oscar ist angeschossen worden, Herr Doktor... Bitte helft ihr..." Mehr kam nicht aus ihm heraus. Hinter ihm stand eine kleine Gruppe Soldaten und ein bürgerliches Mädchen mit einem kleinen Jungen an der Hand.

„Folgt mir." Als erfahrener Arzt reagierte Doktor Lasonne ohne zu Zögern und führte Andre in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er bei Patienten schwere Verletzungen behandelte und manchmal sogar Operationen durchführte. Den Soldaten zeigte er auf dem Weg einen Salon, wo sie warten sollten.

Das Mädchen und der Junge folgten Andre. In dem besagten Arbeitszimmer legte dieser seine Oscar auf einem Untersuchungstisch ab und erklärte verstockt, wie es zu der Schussverletzung kam. „...bitte, Herr Doktor, rettet Oscar...", beendete er flehend.

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht", versprach Doktor Lasonne und begann sein Werk. Andre half ihm die Uniformjacke von Oscar auszuziehen und dabei fiel ihm Diane mit dem Jungen auf. „Der Kleine sollte lieber nicht dabei sein."

„Diane, bringe ihn bitte in den Salon und bleibe bei ihm", bat Andre bestimmend und ohne Oscar aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Nein, Papa!", protestierte der Kleine beinahe ängstlich, kaum dass Diane ihn wegführen wollte. Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er sich von ihr los und klammerte sich verstört an Andres Uniform. „Ich will auch bei Mama sein! Bitte, Papa, bitte lasse mich nicht alleine!"

„Oscar..." Andre hielt inne. Er war hin und her gerissen und sah perplex auf den blondgelockten Kopf seines Sohnes herab. Dessen Gesichtchen war in seiner Uniform vergraben und er spürte den festen Griff seiner kleinen Fäustchen.

Doktor Lasonne war für einen Moment von dieser Szene sehr gerührt, aber er kam sofort wieder zu sich. Lady Oscar schien noch mehr Geheimnisse mit sich zu tragen, als sie ihm gestern angedeutet hatte. Aber das rückte jetzt in den Hintergrund, denn ihr Leben stand auf dem Spiel und die Zeit drängte. „Andre, es wird besser sein, wenn du mit dem Jungen gehst. Ich kümmere mich um Lady Oscar."

„Und ich werde Euch dabei helfen, wenn Ihr mir gestattet...", erbot sich Diane und trat zu ihm vor.

Stunden vergingen. Draußen herrschte schon die Finsternis der hereinbrechenden Nacht und in dem Haus des Arztes herrschte eine gespenstische Stille. In seinem Salon wagte keiner der Männer ein Wort zu äußern. Müde und erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig auch wach und angespannt, warteten sie auf ein Zeichen aus dem Arbeitszimmer des Arztes. Von Oscar hörten sie keinen einzigen Laut. Im Gang hallten keine Geräusche und keine qualvollen Schmerzensschreie, noch nicht einmal ein leises Stöhnen. So, als würden alle schlafen oder tot sein. Andre verjagte diesen beängstigten Gedanke und drückte stattdessen den kleinen Körper seines Sohnes noch fester an sich. Er hatte auf seinem Schoß nach Trost gesucht und sich an ihn geschmiegt. „Wird Mama wieder gesund?", ertönte er irgendwann von sich – kleinlaut und traurig.

Andre schluckte hart. „Ja", log er, auch um sich selbst etwas Hoffnung zuzusprechen.

Alain und seine Kameraden warfen auf die zwei einen mitfühlenden Blick. „Sie wird es schaffen", meinte Alain und stupste Lassalle von der Seite an. „Oder, was sagt ihr?!"

„Ja, das wird sie!" Lassalle nickte zustimmend und versuchte zu lächeln. „Unser Oberst ist doch so stark und mutig."

„Ganz genau", bekräftigte auch Jean mit versuchter Überzeugung: „Sie ist eine Löwin und Löwen sind sehr stark."

Der kleine Oscar schmunzelte kaum merklich und Andre hauchte den Männern ein leises „Danke" zu. Und just in dem Moment betrat Doktor Lasonne mit Diane den Salon. Alle Anwesenden erhoben sich auf der Stelle von ihren Stühlen und der kleine Oscar glitt von dem Schoß seines Vaters. „Geht es Mama gut?", fragte er als erster.

Diane eilte zu ihm, fasste ihn bei den Armen und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Ihre Augen waren glasig und gerötet, als hätte sie geweint. „Deiner Mutter geht es besser. Sie muss jetzt schlafen und sich ausruhen."

„Dann kann ich zu ihr?!" Oscars Gesichtchen erhellte sich mit einem freudigen Glanz und er machte schon Anstalten loszurennen, als Diane ihn noch fester an den Armen hielt und ihn zum Stehen bewog. „Lass sie noch etwas schlafen, denn nur so wird sie wieder ganz gesund werden." Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was wirklich geschehen war! Wie trügerisch auch ihre Worte waren, aber der Kleine sollte vorerst nichts davon erfahren. Er war noch viel zu jung und würde die Wahrheit sicherlich nicht verstehen. Oscar nickte und rührte sich nicht. Er erkannte nicht, wie ausweichend Dianes Worte waren. Und vielleicht war das für ihn auch besser so.

Andres Augenmerk ruhte nur auf dem Arzt. Er schienen ihn förmlich mit Fragen zu durchbohren, auch, wenn er dessen Antwort fürchtete. Doktor Lasonne erkannte die Art dieser Fragen schon von seinem Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte, ihm das umschmeichelnder und leiser zu erklären, wegen der Anwesenheit des Kindes und den Soldaten. „Andre... Es tut mir leid... Lady Oscar hat Es verloren... Aber sie selbst wird es schaffen..."

„Es...", murmelte Andre wie erstarrt. Er begriff sofort, was der Arzt ihm damit sagen wollte. Denn Oscar hatte ihm, auf dem Weg hierher und bevor sie bewusstlos wurde, die Schwangerschaft offenbart. Er wollte unbedingt zu seiner Frau und ging schleppend auf den Doktor zu, obwohl er am liebsten gerannt wäre.

„Es gibt noch etwas, Andre..." hielt ihn Doktor Lasonne auf, kaum dass er ihn passieren wollte.

Andre blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „Was?!" Er bemühte sich um Beherrschung, aber es war zwecklos.

„Lady Oscar darf nicht länger bei mir bleiben, Andre...", erklärte Doktor Lasonne entschuldigend: „Nach dem was du mir erzählt hast und Lady Oscar mir gestern offenbart hat, wird sie höchstwahrscheinlich schon bald gesucht. Denn der Hofstaat wird so einen Verrat nicht dulden, wenn er davon erfährt. Und das wird er, früher oder später. Und du weißt, Andre, Lady Oscar hat nicht nur Freunde am Hofe."

„Da habt Ihr wohl recht." Alain tauchte unvermittelt neben Andre auf und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Unser Oberst muss hier fort. Denn dieser Adlige, der heute dabei war, wird bestimmt schon den Zwischenfall gemeldet haben."

Andre musste ihm zustimmen. Wenn sie beim Arzt bleiben würden, dann wäre Oscar weiterhin in Gefahr und das durfte nicht passieren! Nicht, dass man sie für ihre Vergehen verhaften und verurteilen würde. „Es gibt nur einen Ort, wo wir sie hinbringen können", beschloss er und drehte seinen Kopf zu Alain. „Reite zu Bernard und Rosalie. Erkläre ihnen alles. Sie sollen hierher kommen und eine Kutsche mitbringen. Wir sollten Oscar so unauffällig wie möglich von hier wegbringen."

Alain verließ unverzüglich das Haus des Arztes. Doktor Lasonne fragte nicht, wohin sie vorhatten Lady Oscar zu bringen - aus Sicherheitsgründen. Nicht für sich, sondern für Lady Oscar selbst. So würde er ihr Versteck nicht verraten können, wenn ihn jemand danach fragen würde.

Andre besuchte seine Frau, zusammen mit seinem Sohn. Oscar lag im Bett unter einer Decke und schlief - oder war noch immer bewusstlos, das konnte man nicht genau sagen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich kaum merklich. Im Zimmer war soweit alles aufgeräumt und es gab keine verräterischen Spuren davon, dass hier eine Operation stattgefunden hatte. Andre setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, hievte benommen seinen Sohn auf seinen Schoß und blieb bei bis zum Eintreffen von Alain, Bernard und Rosalie bei ihr.

Oscar öffnete ihre schweren Augenlider. Bilder des Geschehenen verfolgten sie wie in einem Alptraum: Andre hatte sie vor sich in den Sattel gesetzt. Diane und der Kleine fanden bei Alain Platz. Sie wurden von einigen Söldnern begleitet, als sie in Windseile zu dem Arzt aufbrachen. Auf dem Weg zu ihm offenbarte Oscar ihrem Mann, dass sie tatsächlich ein Kind erwartete und dann wurde sie bewusstlos.

Ihre Sicht klärte sich. Sie drehte sich unter der Decke auf den Rücken und schaute zum Betthimmel empor. Sie spürte die weiche Matratze und das Laken unter sich. Ihr Körper und ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich wie taub an. Dafür pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz in ihrer Lendengegend und in ihrem Unterleib. Sie bewegte ihren Arm, schlüpfte mit ihrer Hand unter die Decke und tastete mit ihren Fingern an dem Stoff ihres knielangen Hemdes. Darunter spürte sie den großen Verband um ihre Mitte und die Tücher zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Ein erdrückender Kloß entstand in ihrer Kehle, den sie nicht herunterschlucken konnte. Bittere Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht und sie fühlte sich so elend, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Hastig schnellte ihre Hand unter der Decke hervor und sie bedeckte damit ihre Augen. Die andere ballte sie hilflos zu einer Faust und schluchzte verhallten. Es war niemand außer ihr im Zimmer. Und nach dem hellen Licht zu beurteilen, war es Tag. Aber Oscar wünschte sich finstere Dunkelheit. Sie wollte Vergessen darin finden und nicht mehr aufwachen. Und am meisten wünschte sie, tot zu sein. Wie das kleine ungeborene Wesen, das ihr Körper mit Höllenqualen aus ihr abstieß, während der Arzt ihr die Kugel aus der Lende entfernt hatte. Sie war zwar bewusstlos gewesen, aber sie hatte dennoch alles mitbekommen. Wie viel Zeit seitdem vergangen war, wusste sie nicht und es war ihr auch gleich.

Das eine Kind hatte sie gerettet, aber das andere dafür verloren. Das Schicksal hatte es so bestimmt und einen hohen Preis für ihr zweites Leben gefordert. Oscar weinte sich stumm in den Schlaf. Es würde nichts mehr so sein wie es war.


	54. Chapter 54- Die Tage danach

Ein bürgerlicher Arzt verabschiedete sich nach seiner getanen Arbeit von Andre. „Ich werde morgen wieder vorbeischauen und ihr die Bandagen wechseln."

„Ich danke Euch, Herr Doktor - für alles, was Ihr für uns und vor allem für meine Frau tut." Andre reichte ihm seine Hand als Abschiedsgruß.

„Diese Pflicht erfülle ich für jeden gern, denn Menschenleben zu retten ist mir sehr wichtig." Der Doktor drückte ihm freundlich die Hand und gab noch einen Ratschlag, bevor er ging: „Wenn Eure Frau aufwacht, dann gebt ihr Hühnerbrühe mit eingeweichtem Brot zum Essen. Damit sie überhaupt etwas im Magen hat und zu Kräften kommt. Frauen in ihrem Zustand verweigern meist jegliche Speisen. Und erzählt ihr vorerst nichts von dem Geschehenen. Es würde sie schwächen und ihre Wunden würden dadurch nicht so schnell verheilen können."

Andre nickte. Genau so würde er es machen. Der freundliche, vollbärtige Arzt mit Brille verließ das Haus und Andre ging in den großen Raum, wo meistens gekocht und gespeist wurde. Unterwegs überflog er noch einmal die Ereignisse vor seinem geistigen Auge: Oscar wurde in der Kutsche, die Bernard und Rosalie gestern Nacht zu Doktor Lasonne mitgebracht hatten, zu dem altbekannten Haus am Rande der Stadt gefahren. Diane, Rosalie und der kleine Oscar waren mit ihr gefahren. Die Männer nahmen die Pferde und eskortierten die Kutsche durch das nächtliche Paris. Alle, bis auf Bernard. Dieser kümmerte sich um das Dinglichste und brach zu einem bekannten und vertrauenswürdigen Arzt auf, mit dem er dann zum Morgengrauen bei dem besagten Haus eintraf. Oscar wurde fürsorglich behandelt und medizinisch versorgt.

In dem großen Speiseraum bereiteten Diane und Rosalie das Mittagessen. Andre trug ihnen den Ratschlag des Doktors auf und fragte nach seinem Sohn. Er beabsichtigte gleich Oscar zu besuchen und wollte ihn mitnehmen.

„Er ist bestimmt noch bei Alain und Bernard", sagte Diane und Andre machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden, die den Kleinen ganz bestimmt mit Lassalle und Jean draußen im Hof beaufsichtigten. Die beiden Männer waren seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr wegzudenken. Sie blieben einfach freiwillig und halfen mit. Genau wie neun weitere Soldaten, die sie schon gestern von der Kaserne aus zu Doktor Lasonne und dann zu diesem Haus am Rande von Paris begleitet hatten.

Kaum dass Andre auf den Hof hinausging, rannte ihm auch schon sein Sohn entgegen. „Darf ich zu Mama?!" Andre musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Sein Sohn war ein tapferer Junge und versuchte die Anordnung seines Vaters brav zu befolgen: Man hatte ihm gesagt, seine Mutter würde sich sicherlich besser fühlen, wenn sie nicht allzu viele Menschen auf einmal besuchen würden. Besonders, wenn der Doktor da ist und sie pflegt, dürfe er nicht mit zu ihr. Nun war der Doktor gerade gegangen und das gab Anlass für den kleinen Oscar, seine Mutter sehen zu wollen.

„Ich wollte dich gerade holen." Andre fuhr ihm sachte durch die blonden Locken und sein Sohn lächelte begeistert. In seiner Rechten hielt er sein Holzschwert, das er nach dem ganzen Unglück von einem der Söldner zurückbekommen hatte.

„Danach gehe ich mit Alain weiter fechten!", meinte er spitzbübisch und Andre nickte ihm zu: „Ja, das kannst du machen, mein Junge." Er war erleichtert, dass sein Sohn auf diese Art abgelenkt war und somit die schrecklichen Ereignisse verarbeitete.

Oscar schlief noch, aber etwas stimmte nicht mehr. Andre merkte es sofort, als er das Zimmer betrat. Seine Frau lag fast auf dem Bauch, die Knie halb an sich gezogen, die Hände an der Brust zu Fäusten geballt und auf ihren Wangen zeichneten sich die langsam trocknenden Spuren von Tränen ab. Andre schluckte hart und setzte sich vorsichtig zu ihr auf die Bettkante. Er begriff, dass sie wach gewesen sein musste und sich stumm in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Das bedeutete auch, dass sie sich ihres Zustandes bewusst war. Sie würde bestimmt Zeit brauchen, um wieder sie selbst sein zu können. Andre würde ihr diese Zeit selbstverständlich geben und ihr beistehen, denn auch er trug dieselbe Last.

„Sie schläft immer noch..." Die kleinlaute Stimme seines Sohnes riss ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Der kleine Oscar stand direkt neben ihm und betrachtete das Gesicht seiner Mutter. Die Bedeutung von dem getrockneten Nass auf ihren Wangen und den geballten Fäusten an ihrem Brustkorb, schien er nicht verstanden zu haben. In seiner kindlichen Vorstellung war es vielleicht nicht ungewöhnlich, so auszusehen wenn man schlief.

Andre schaute zu ihm und legte ihm seinen Arm um die schmalen Schultern. „Dann lassen wir sie noch schlafen."

Wieder nickte der kleine Oscar artig. „Bis bald, Mama." Er traute sich nicht sie zu berühren, aus Angst sie aufzuwecken. Ihm hatte man doch weiß gemacht, dass wenn sie schläft, würde sie schneller genesen können. Er richtete sein Augenmerk zu seinem Vater und fasste ihn am Handgelenk. „Gehen wir fechten?"

„Aber natürlich." Andre stimmte ihm zu und erhob sich. Bevor er mit seinem Sohn ging, beugte er sich über seine Frau und hauchte ihr einen kaum berührenden Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Liebes, das verspreche ich dir."

Oscar hatte den ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen und erwachte spät abends. Ihr Mann saß bei ihr auf der Bettkante. „Andre...", formten ihre Lippen tonlos.

„Ich bin hier, Liebes. Hast du Hunger?" Andre vermied, sie nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen, um sie nicht zu betrüben und die Geschehnisse nicht sofort wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Oscar verstand ihn auch so und irgendwie war sie dankbar für seine Weitsicht und Fürsorge. „Nein", antwortete sie leise und tastete mit ihren Fingern nach seiner Hand. „Vielleicht morgen... Bleib bei mir..." Dann schloss sie ihre geplagten Augen und schlief erneut ein.

Andre umschloss zart ihre Finger. „Als ob ich dich jemals verlassen würde, Oscar...", dachte er bei sich.

Am nächsten Tag kam wie versprochen der Arzt, versorgte ihre Wunden und wechselte ihr den Verband. Oscar ließ alles stumm über sich ergehen und auch die Suppe aß sie, die Andre ihr später reichte. Er erzählte ihr belanglose Besonderheiten des Tages und Oscar schenkte ihm dafür ein kleines Lächeln. Seine unbeschwerte Art, als wäre nichts passiert, gab ihr schon etwas Trost. Sie verlor kein Wort dabei und hörte ihm lieber zu. Nach dem Essen schlief sie wieder ein. Und so wiederholte es sich auch am nächsten und übernächsten Tag.

Als Oscar das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es bereits wieder hell. Es war ein anderer, neuer Tag, und sie spürte weder Schwäche noch Hilflosigkeit in sich. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie ausgeruht und hätte neue Kraft geschöpft. Auch die Tücher zwischen ihren Schenkeln wurden bereits entfernt. Der Verband um ihre Mitte war dagegen noch immer vorhanden. Sie trug eine leichte Schlafhose und ein frisches Hemd. Auch mental ging es ihr besser. Die Schuldgefühle waren nicht mehr die alles dämpfende Empfindung, sondern sie begann sich die Fragen zu stellen, die sie bisher ausgesperrt hatte: Wie viel Zeit war vergangen?! Wo waren ihr Mann und ihr Sohn jetzt?! Was war genau an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag geschehen?!

Mit Hilfe ihrer Ellbogen, versuchte sich Oscar hochzuziehen - mühevoll und mit einem pochenden Schmerz in ihrer Lende. Das Aufsitzen kostete sie viel Anstrengung. Doch nun konnte sie sich in dem geräumlichen Zimmer umsehen, was ihr bisher nie von Interesse war.

Der Raum war nicht sehr groß, aber gemütlich ausgestattet und ihr sehr bekannt. Gegenüber dem Bett, erblickte sie einen verlöschten Kamin und davor zwei Sessel. Auf dem Kaminsims stand eine Vase mit frisch gepflückten Frühlingsblumen - keine Rosen, keine Disteln. Oscar wusste nicht, ob sie das aufheiternd finden sollte oder nicht. Doch ihr Blick wanderte schon weiter. Durch das kleine Fenster drang Tageslicht und sie glaubte, das Zwitschern der Vögel von draußen zu hören. Neben ihrem Bett hatte man zu beiden Seiten Stühle aufgestellt und sogar einen kleinen Tisch an der Fensterseite. In diesem Zimmer war fast alles so geblieben, wie in der Nacht ihrer Heirat.

Auf einmal hörte sie, wie die Tür leise aufging. Ein kleiner, blondgelockter Schopf lugte achtsam hinein. Oscars Herz schlug aufgeregt und ein freudiger Glanz schimmerte in ihren Augen.

„Oscar! Du weißt doch, dass du deine Mutter nicht beim Schlafen stören sollst!", flüsterte jemand mahnend hinter der Tür.

„Sie ist doch aber wach, Dia!", konterte der Kleine mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht und schlüpfte gänzlich in das Zimmer hinein. Er hastete auf das Bett zu und blieb dann doch abrupt davor stehen. „Habe ich die Erlaubnis..."

„Komm schon her!" Oscar ließ ihn nicht weiter reden und streckte gleich einen Arm nach ihm aus.

Der Kleine zog schnell seine Schuhe aus und stieg aufs Bett. Oscar hievte ihn auf ihren Schoß, ungeachtet dem entstehenden Stechen an ihrer Wunde. Die Nähe ihres Sohnes war ihr das Wert.

In diesem Moment betrat auch Diane das Zimmer und lächelte erfreut. „Ihr seid in der Tat aufgewacht, Madame Oscar!" Sie trat näher an das Bett heran und richtete Oscar das Kissen hinter dem Rücken auf. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"

„Danke, Diane." Oscar lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Ich fühle mich den Umständen entsprechend. Aber es wird besser. Sage mir lieber, wo Andre steckt?!"

„Beratung mit Alain und Graf Fers", erstattete ihr Junge schnell Bericht, bevor ihm sein Kindermädchen zuvor kommen konnte. Er schaute dabei verdutzt drein. „Und ich darf nicht dabei sein..."

„Du bist noch zu klein dafür, Oscar. Das hat auch dein Papa gesagt", berichtigte ihn Diane neckend: „Und das heißt nicht „Graf Fers" sondern „Graf von Fersen"!"

„Ist mir zu lang!", konterte der Kleine darauf frech und flegelhaft.

Oscar musste schmunzeln. In den Tagen ihrer Bettruhe hatte sie bisher nicht viel von ihm mitbekommen. Entweder war er nicht da, als sie aufwachte und Andre sich um sie kümmerte. Oder es war bereits Nacht und er schlief schon bei Diane im Zimmer nebenan. Oscar beglückte sein jetziger Besuch umso mehr. Ihr Sohn schien sein sonniges Gemüt nicht verloren zu haben, wenn man bedenkt, was ihm widerfahren war. „Bei nächsten Beratung darfst du dabei sein", versprach sie ihm verschwörerisch und strich ihm mit ihren Fingern sachte durch das weiche Haar.

„Danke Mama!", jauchzte er erfreut und drückte sich unvermittelt an sie.

Oscar unterdrückte dabei einen Schmerzenslaut und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Sein kleiner Körper spendete ihr Trost und Geborgenheit. Die bloße Gewissheit, dass es ihm gut ging und dass sie ihn unversehrt in ihren Armen hielt, entschädigte für all das, was ihr geschehen war.

„Soll ich Andre zu Euch holen?", fragte Diane, von der Szene gerührt.

Oscar überlegte kurz. Sie wollte Andre von ganzem Herzen sehen, aber sie wollte auch über andere Dinge Klarheiten haben, die er ihr womöglich verschweigen würde - aus Sorge um sie und weil es ihn bestimmt selbst schwer lastete. Seinen Kummer hatte sie bei seinen Besuchen an ihrem Krankenlager schon vielmals in seinen Augen gelesen, obwohl er ihn zu verbergen versucht hatte. „Du kannst ihn später holen, Diane. Erzähle mir lieber, was genau vorgefallen ist?! Wie lange ich schon hier liege und wie es euch allen erging?! Ich möchte alles darüber wissen, sonst finde ich keine Ruhe. Und keine Sorge: Ich werde das schon verkraften. Ich weiß, dass ich etwas Wertvolles verloren habe. Ich habe es gespürt, obwohl ich bewusstlos war."

Diane rang mit sich. Der Arzt hatte ihnen allen untersagt, Lady Oscar von den schlimmen Ereignissen und dem Verlust zu unterrichten, solange sie noch in keinem stabilen Zustand war.

„Bitte, Diane..."

„Also gut." Diane atmete tief durch, faltete ihre Hände vor sich ineinander und schaute Oscar an. Wegen der Anwesenheit des Jungen ging sie nicht ins Detail. Oberflächlich und umschreibend, aber für Oscar verständlich genug, erzählte sie ihr alles - von dem Moment an, als man sie zu Doktor Lasonne brachte, bis jetzt.

Oscar versuchte sich danach an einem matten Lächeln. „Ich danke dir, Diane. Ich fühle mich nach deiner Erzählung wesentlich besser. Du kannst nun Andre, von Fersen und Alain zu mir bitten."

„Soll ich noch etwas für Euch tun?" Diane lächelte auch. „Möchtet Ihr vielleicht etwas zu Euch nehmen?"

„Nichts dergleichen, Diane, danke." Oscar wollte sie schon verabschieden, als ihr doch noch etwas einfiel: „Wobei... Haben wir Trinkschokolade im Haus?"

„Ja, Madame Oscar. Andre hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir genügend davon haben. Euer Sohn trinkt ihn so gerne, bevor er ins Bett geht."

„Dann mache für uns alle eine heiße Schokolade und auch für die Kameraden, die das Haus bewachen..."

„Jawohl, Madame Oscar!", verabschiedete sich Diane freundlich und huschte leichtfüßig aus dem Zimmer.

Oscar blieb mit ihrem Sohn alleine. Sein Gewicht spürte sie kaum. Er hatte sich an sie geschmiegt, es sich bei ihr bequem gemacht und genoss die mütterliche Wärme – und sie die seine. Sie hielt ihn zärtlich in ihren Armen und überdachte die Erzählung von Diane: Sie weilten also schon seit vier Tagen hier, zusammen mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn. Am Hofe wusste man höchstwahrscheinlich schon über sie und ihr Geheimnis Bescheid, sonst wäre wohl von Fersen nicht jeden Tag hier. Und Alain hätte auch nicht seine Kameraden vor dem Haus zu ihrer Sicherheit postieren lassen.

Oscar konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass man sie als Verräterin gebrandmarkt hatte und nach ihr suchte, um sie zu bestrafen, solange sie noch verwundet war. Wie lange sie wohl noch ausharren mussten, um dann diesen Ort verlassen zu können? Schweden lag schließlich nicht vor der Tür! Es würde kein Katzensprung sein! Doch dafür musste sie ihre Kräfte vollkommen zurück erlangen und ihre Waffe wieder führen können! Nun, wenn sie ihr Krankenlager wieder verlassen konnte, würde sie sofort ihre Übungen im Fechten und Schießen wieder aufnehmen!

„Mama?", ertönte das herzzerreißende Stimmchen ihres Sohnes an ihrem Hemd.

„Was ist, mein Junge?" Oscar bemühte sich um einen sanften Tonfall, um ihre trübsinnige Gedanken nicht preiszugeben.

„Hat dir der böse Mann sehr weh getan?"

Oscar schluckte hart. Ihr Sohn klang nicht wie vorhin ausgelassen und fröhlich, sondern traurig und elend. Wieso hatte sie das nicht gemerkt? Konnte sich denn ein Kind von fünf Jahren schon so gut verstellen? Sie versuchte ihn von seinen Gedanken abzubringen. „Wie kommst du darauf? Wir haben miteinander gekämpft und da kann es passieren, dass einer den anderen kräftig haut. Mir ist nichts geschehen, keine Sorge. Ich muss mich nur ein paar Tage erholen und dann wird wieder alles gut."

„Ich mag Frankreich nicht, Mama... Es nimmt mir dich und Papa weg..."

„Ich verspreche dir, wir werden weg fahren, sobald ich gesund bin. Danach wird uns niemand mehr trennen können." Oscar drückte den kleinen Körper fester an sich. Seine Worte schnitten ihr mitten durchs Herz und sie konnte ihrer Stimme kaum noch einen ruhigen Ton verleihen. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu und ihr Brustkorb zog sich erdrückend zusammen. Ihr Kind sorge sich um sie! Wie viel Ängste musste er all die Tage ertragen ohne sie zeigen zu können?! Hatte er etwa allen sein sonniges Gemüt vorgegaukelt, um sie zu täuschen und zu zeigen, dass er ein braver und tapferer Junge ist? In diesem zarten Alter? Es hatte ihn doch sicherlich niemand dazu bewogen oder ihm das eingetrichtert! Oder war dies das Erbe seiner Eltern? Besonders von seiner Mutter? Sie wurde dazu erzogen, niemals ihre Gefühle und ihre Schwächen preiszugeben! Ihre Empfindungen zu verbergen und im Keim zu ersticken! Nein! Das wollte Oscar ihrem Kind nichtauch antun! „Mein Sohn...", sprach sie ihn mild und beherrscht an: „Versprich mir, dass du deine Gefühle niemals verbirgst und mir alles erzählst, wenn dich etwas bekümmert."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Mama!", sagte der Kleine klar und deutlich.

Hastende Schritte vom Korridor drangen in ihr Gehör. Erst entfernt, dann näher und im nächsten Moment ging wieder die Tür auf. „Oscar!" Andre eilte ohne anzuhalten auf das Bett zu. Am Kopfende setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, nahm Oscars Hand und hauchte darauf einen Kuss. „Diane sagte uns, dass du uns sehen möchtest. Wird es für dich nicht aber zu viel sein?" Sorgsam musterte er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Blicken, auf der Suche nach verräterischen Anzeichen. Sie kam ihm noch etwas schwach und erschöpft vor. Ansonsten fand er nichts Verdächtiges an ihr, was auf Schmerzen oder Leid hindeutete.

Oscar schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. Also ging es ihr soweit besser. „Es geht mir gut, Andre", bestätigte sie ihm und grüßte gleich darauf die beiden Männer, die jetzt ebenfalls zu ihr ans Bett kamen: „Graf von Fersen. Alain. Entschuldigt, dass ich euch vom Bett begrüße. Wir müssen noch Einiges besprechen und deshalb würde ich euch bitten, die Sessel näher zu rücken und euch hinzusetzen."

„Oscar..." Andre war etwas verdattert.

Graf von Fersen äußerte das, was gerade alle dachten: „Wenn Ihr schon so anfangt, Oscar, dann geht es Euch in der Tat besser. Ich bin erfreut, Euch auf dem Weg der Genesung zu sehen."

„Unkraut vergeht nicht, Graf", meinte Oscar sarkastisch und brachte die Männer zum Grinsen. Sie wurde aber gleich wieder ernst und wechselte ihren Blick auf Alain, der bei Andre stand. „Du beginnst. Ich möchte wissen, was in der Kaserne nach meinem Weggang geschehen ist. Und von wem ihr den Befehl erhalten habt, das Haus und meine Wenigkeit zu bewachen."

„Kaum wach und schon seid Ihr tonangebend, Oberst."

„Du brauchst nicht mehr „Oberst" zu mir sagen. Das bin ich nicht mehr."

„Ich habe mich aber daran gewöhnt, Oberst."

„Also gut. Wie du willst." Oscar verdrehte insgeheim die Augen. Sie wollte keine Wortgefechte dieser Art. Es gab Wichtigeres zu klären. Alain ging auch nicht mehr weiter darauf ein und begann sachlich mit seinem Bericht: „Leutnant Dagous ist jetzt unser Befehlshaber. Ihr habt ziemlich großen Eindruck hinterlassen. Auch auf ihn, obwohl er an dem Tag gar nicht anwesend war. Elf Soldaten haben sich zusätzlich freiwillig gemeldet und er hat uns bis zu Eurer Genesung abkommandiert."

„Elf weitere Soldaten...", murmelte Oscar staunend.

Ihr Sohn regte sich in ihren Armen. „Sie sind lustig, Mama...", nuschelte er und spielte mit dem Stoff ihres Hemdes: „Sie sind nicht gemein, wie der Mann, der dir weh getan hat... Sie sagen du bist tapfer und mutig wie eine Löwin. Das mögen sie und deswegen sind sie hier."

„Ganz recht, Kumpel!" Alain zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und wir wollen alle, dass es deiner Mutter bald besser geht. Wie wäre es, wenn du nachschaust, was meine Kameraden so treiben?"

„Nein!", warf ihm der Kleine erbost entgegen, als hätte er den Hintergrund durchschaut, und jetzt klammerte er sich sogar noch fester an seine Mutter: „Ich bleibe bei Mama!"

„Gehe bitte trotzdem, mein Junge." Andre rührte die Entschlossenheit seines Sohnes, aber er verstand auch Alain. Es gab ernste Themen zu besprechen, die nicht für Kinderohren bestimmt waren. Er wollte ihn schon von Oscars Schoß herabziehen, als sie ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und genau das verhinderte. Das verblüffte alle.

Oscar runzelte mit der Stirn und erwiderte in ihrem bestimmenden Tonfall: „Er bleibt hier! Ihr müsst eben andere Worte wählen, aber ich will, dass er bei mir ist!"

„Wie du wünschst." Andre wollte sie nicht verstimmen. Zumal ihre Wunden noch nicht ganz verheilt waren. Und er verstand, warum sie die Anwesenheit ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes brauchte. Er ersetzte ihr den Verlust und tröstete sie. Oscar ließ sein Handgelenk los und Andre fuhr sachte durch das Haar seines Sohnes, statt ihn vom Schoß seiner Mutter zu nehmen. Dann schaute er zu Alain und bedeutete ihm mit einem Blick, ihr nicht zu widersprechen. Sein Freund bestätigte nickend, dass er ihn verstanden hatte.

Von Fersen verstand auch so, was Oscar meinte und warum sie ihr Kind nicht von sich nehmen lassen wollte. Er sprach daher nach Alain als Nächster, bemüht um einen sachlichen Tonfall: „In Versailles herrscht dagegen Aufruhr, Oscar."

„Aufruhr?", Oscar wurde stutzig: „Wegen mir?"

„Größtenteils ja, Oscar", redete von Fersen und in seinem Blick zeichnete sich ein Hauch von Mitleid ab: „Es gibt dort Menschen, die Euch nicht wohlgesinnt sind und schon immer neidisch auf Euch waren. Sie bestanden beim König darauf, Euch und Eure gesamte Familie des Adeltitels zu entheben und Euer ganzes Familienvermögen einzuziehen. Um das zu verhindern, verkündete Euer Vater offiziell, er habe keine Tochter Namens Oscar Francois. Daher hat auch keiner Eurer Familie Verrat begangen. Das hat den König überzeugt und er ließ ihm seinen Titel, den Rang und das ganze Vermögen de Jarjayes."

„Oh, Vater...", seufzte Oscar schwer.

„Mittellos seid Ihr trotzdem nicht", sprach von Fersen schon weiter: „Die Königin verlangte von Eurem Vater Euren Erbanteil - und das ist nicht gerade wenig. Da Ihr nicht mehr seine Tochter seid, gehört dieser Anteil dem Königshaus. Euer Vater hat dem zugestimmt und Ihre Majestät schickt Euren Erbanteil mit mir nach Schweden, damit Ihr darüber nach Belieben verfügen könnt."

„Oh, meine Majestät..." Oscar seufzte wieder tief ergriffen und wollte von dem Grafen sogleich Weiteres wissen: „Wie geht es meiner Mutter?"

„Madame de Jarjayes ist wohlauf. Die Königin hat sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nach Hause geschickt. Euer einstiges Kindermädchen hat ihr dann alles erzählt. Danach kam Graf de Girodel, um mit Eurem Vater zu sprechen. So erfuhren dann alle von Eurer Schussverletzung. Eure Mutter und Andres Großmutter brachen sofort zu Doktor Lasonne auf, aber man hatte Euch schon von dort fortgeschafft und kein Mensch wusste, wohin."

„Außer Euch", merkte Oscar an und von Fersen bestätigte: „Wenn Ihr es mir nicht gesagt hättet, wäre ich auch nie darauf gekommen. Eure Männer waren ziemlich überrascht, mich hier plötzlich zu sehen. Aber Andre und Euer einstiger Schützling Rosalie, haben alles geklärt. Sie haben mir eine Schweigepflicht abgenommen. Deswegen weiß noch niemand Eurer Familie, wo Ihr seid."

„So soll es auch bleiben", meinte dazu Oscar schweren Herzens: „Ich will niemanden mehr da hineinziehen. Sagt mir nur noch: Wisst Ihr zufällig, was Girodel von meinem Vater wollte?"

„Nein, Oscar, das weiß ich leider nicht. Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass Girodel seit dem Vorfall öfters an der Seite Eures Vaters zu sehen ist. Er steht ihm in allen Sachen bei und sucht im Hintergrund nach Euch. Ich habe gesehen, wie er jeden Tag zwei seiner Soldaten auf Erkundungsritte losschickt. Aber keine Sorge, auf mich wird er nicht kommen. Über meine Verbindung zu Euch, weiß er nicht im Geringsten."


	55. Chapter 55 - Abschied

Knapp zwei Wochen später stand Graf Victor de Girodel unverhofft vor der Tür. Einer seiner Männer hatte ihm berichtet, an einem leer stehenden Haus am Stadtrand habe er einige Söldner beobachtet, die früher Oscars Befehlsgewalt unterstanden. Und Graf Hans Axel von Fersen beliebe dort fast jeden Tag einzukehren.

Das hatte Victor de Girodel sehr stutzig gemacht. Soweit er sich erinnerte, hatte Oscar Graf von Fersen immer als guten Freund geschätzt. Vielleicht tat sie das noch immer? Das musste er unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen! Sein gebrochenes Herz verlangte nach einer Erklärung, die nur sie ihm geben konnte!

Victor passte von Fersen eines Tages ab und folgte ihm mit einigem Abstand durch ganz Paris. Am Stadtrand hielt von Fersen an, führte sein Pferd an ein abgeschiedenes Wohnhaus und übergab die Zügel an einen der Söldner, die dort in der Tat Wache standen. Das Pferd wurde in die Stallungen im Hinterhof geführt und von Fersen verschwand ins Innere des Hauses.

Girodel trieb gemächlich sein Pferd an. Ein kleiner, blondgelockter Junge schoss um die Ecke des Hinterhauses und steuerte auf den Haupteingang zu. Hinter ihm hefteten sich eine junge Frau mit geschürzten Röcken und zwei Söldner an seine Fersen, die das Pferd des Grafen zuvor weggeführt hatten.

Victor hatte das Mädchen und den Jungen auf Anhieb erkannt und schmunzelte zufrieden. Der Junge wurde gerade an der Haustür von einem weiteren Söldner abgefangen. „Du bist ein richtiger Wildfang!", amüsierte er sich, stellte ihn vor sich ab, aber ließ ihn nicht los.

„Ich muss ins Haus, Jean!", konterte der Kleine aufrecht, als erteile er einen Befehl. Das brachte ihm wieder Gelächter von den Männern ein und seine drei Verfolger gesellten sich mit dazu.

„Ein geborener Befehlshaber durch und durch!", meinte einer von ihnen anerkennend und fasste ihn bei der Schulter. „Nun aber nicht so voreilig! Vorerst musst du mit uns Vorlieb nehmen!"

„Graf Fers ist hier und es gibt Berichte!" Der Junge ließ nicht locker und entblößte frech seine Milchzähne.

„Aber bestimmt nicht für deine kleinen süßen Ohren, die deine Eltern dir definitiv langziehen werden, wenn du nicht auf sie hörst!", ermahnte ihn das junge Mädchen mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Die Söldner grinsten zustimmend.

„Das werden sie nicht!", beharrte der Kleine selbstbewusst und streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen, was ihm noch mehr Gelächter auf seine Kosten einbrachte.

Die leutselige, ausgelassene Stimmung verflog auf der Stelle, als ein Reiter in der Nähe anhielt. Sofort baute sich eine Wand aus blauen Uniformen vor dem Mädchen und dem Jungen auf. Und noch weitere Söldner kamen angerannt und richteten auf ihn die Gewehre.

„Ganz ruhig, Männer!", beschwichtigte sie der Reiter und hob seine leeren Handflächen hoch. „Ich beabsichtige nicht gegen euch zu kämpfen! Ich will nur..."

„Es ist uns gleich, was Ihr wollt!", schnitt ihm einer von ihnen das Wort ab: „Verschwindet, solange Ihr noch könnt!"

Einer der Kameraden hinter ihm, der den Jungen zuvor eingefangen hatte und der Jean genannt wurde, schob derweilen das Kind und das Mädchen in das Haus. „Schnell, rein mit euch!"

Der Reiter hatte sie gesehen und rief lauter in ihre Richtung: „Wenn ihr schon hinein geht, dann könnt ihr gleich Lady Oscar melden, dass Graf de Girodel hier ist und sie sprechen möchte!"

„Mama! Mama!" Der Junge stürmte aufgebracht in das große Zimmer, das als Küche, Speisesaal und Beratungsraum gleichzeitig diente. Auf dem einzigen großen Tisch lag eine Karte ausgebreitet. Seine Eltern, Alain und Graf von Fersen standen um sie herum gebeugt und besprachen etwas. Alle fuhren zeitgleich hoch, als der Kleine überstürzt hereinplatzte und seinen Wortschwall mitten auf dem Weg zu ihnen von sich zum Besten gab: „Mama! Da ist ein Graf Giro! Er will zu dir!"

Ihm folgten Jean und Diane auf dem Fuß. „Er meint Graf de Girodel, Madame Oscar", korrigierte ihn Diane völlig außer Puste und Jean erstattete bestätigend Bericht: „So ist es! Die Männer lassen ihn auf keinen Fall durch und sind bereit, wenn nötig, zu schießen! Aber der Graf versicherte, dass er nicht auf einen Kampf aus ist. Er will nur mit Euch sprechen, Kommandant!"

„Der ist bestimmt Euch gefolgt!", knurrte Alain mit schiefem Blick auf Graf von Fersen. „Oder wie erklärt Ihr Euch, dass er hier ist?!"

„Das tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich von Fersen: „Aber ich schwöre, ich war vorsichtig!"

„Nicht vorsichtig genug!" Alain schielte weiterhin grimmig zu ihm.

„Hör auf, Alain." Andre legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „So gesehen ist Girodel keine große Bedrohung für uns."

„Das sehe ich auch so!", bestätigte ihm Oscar, ohne Jean aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ist Girodel alleine?"

„Ja, Kommandant."

„Vergewissert euch, dass ihm niemand gefolgt ist und dann führt ihn hierher."

„Jawohl, Kommandant."

„Oscar, seid Ihr sicher, dass das so gut ist?", wand von Fersen skeptisch ein, nachdem der Söldner gegangen war.

„Da muss ich ihm zustimmen, Oberst", fügte Alain etwas befangener, aber gleichzeitig auf der Hut, hinzu.

„Ich kenne Girodel. Er war mir ein stets treuer Untergebener. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas Böses im Schilde führt. Besonders was mich betrifft."

„Aber Ihr habt seinen Antrag in der Kaserne abgelehnt, ihn sozusagen vor aller Augen bloßgestellt. Da kann auch schon mal ein nobler Herr durchdrehen", sprach Alain seine Bedenken weiter aus.

„Ich habe ihn in Versailles ein paar Mal angetroffen und es sah mir nicht danach aus, als würde er nach Rache sinnen", erinnerte sich Graf von Fersen diesbezüglich: „Er sah mir eher verzweifelt und ruhelos aus."

„Wir werden gleich erfahren, was er wirklich will", meinte Oscar nichtssagend und trug Diane freundlich auf: „Bereite bitte für uns alle Tee."

„Ja, Madame." Diane huschte an die Kochstelle.

„Und du bleibst bei uns, mein Sohn", trug Oscar ihrem Jungen auf und dieser stellte sich unverzüglich zwischen seine Eltern an den Tisch. So etwas ließ er sich doch nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Victor de Girodel betrat den Raum - flankiert von zwei Söldnern zu beiden Seiten. Sie ließen ihn eintreten, schlossen hinter ihm die Tür und hielten dort vorsichtshalber Wache. Girodel grüßte alle Anwesenden mit einem Nicken und fixierte seinen Blick auf Oscar. Sie trug Zivilkleidung: Eine Hose, Hemd, eine Weste und Ausgehjacke. So wie Andre und der kleine Junge, der zwischen den beiden stand und mit den grünen Augen seines Vaters und mit dem Ernst seiner Mutter, ihn ausgiebig musterte. Ein einfacher Söldner mit einem roten Halstuch, Graf von Fersen und er selbst trugen dagegen Uniformen - je nach Rang. „Es erfreut mich, Euch wohlauf zu sehen, Lady Oscar. Ihr seht wie immer gut aus."

„Die Freude ist auch meinerseits, Graf de Girodel", erwiderte Oscar ihm höflich und ungerührt: „Wollt Ihr mir etwa erneut einen Antrag machen, oder weshalb seid Ihr hier?"

„Lady Oscar, glaubt mir, ich hätte Euch mein Leben lang Anträge gemacht, aber nicht wenn Euer Herz schon vergeben ist." Victor lächelte bitter. Sein Blick schweifte von Oscar auf Andre, dann auf das Kind und wieder auf Oscar. „Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass es Euch gut geht und dass Ihr Eure Verletzung gut überstanden habt."

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte ihm Oscar ohne Umschweife: „Und ich danke Euch für Eure Sorge. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, weshalb Ihr wirklich hier seid. Hat mein Vater etwas damit zu tun?"

„Nein, Lady Oscar!" Victor konnte ihr Misstrauen ein wenig verstehen. „Ihr wisst es vielleicht noch nicht, aber für Euren Vater seid Ihr gestorben."

„Wie bitte?" Das traf Oscar hart. Sie zeigte es nicht, aber ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen verrieten sie. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst... Und meine Mutter? Was sagt sie?"

„Was soll sie schon sagen, Lady Oscar? Sie sorgt sich um Euch, aber bewahrt ihr Ansehen."

„Meine arme Mutter..." Oscar schmerzte es noch mehr im Herzen, aber das änderte nichts an ihrer Entscheidung. „Wenn ich aus Frankreich fort bin, dann übermittelt ihr bitte, dass ich wohlauf bin. Ich bin dem Ruf meines Herzens gefolgt und ich bin glücklich mit dem, was ich habe. Sie soll sich um mich keine Sorgen machen, ich werde schon alles überstehen."

„Ich werde es ihr genauso ausrichten, Lady Oscar", versicherte ihr Girodel und zog seine Brauen leicht zusammen. „Aber was meint Ihr: Fort aus Frankreich? Warum wollt Ihr das Land verlassen? Ihr seid doch nicht verbannt, soweit ich weiß."

„Jetzt schon." Oscar richtete ihr Augenmerk auf Graf von Fersen. „Bitte erklärt Ihr es ihm."

Von Fersen räusperte sich in seine Faust, bevor er Girodel direkt ansprach: „Es hat sich noch nicht herum gesprochen, daher könnt Ihr es noch nicht wissen: Die obersten Generäle haben den König unter Druck gesetzt. Da sich General de Jarjayes von seiner Tochter losgesagt hat, ist sie von einem Moment zum Nächsten zu einer gewöhnlichen Frau geworden, die Männerkleidung trägt und früher der königlichen Garde gedient hat. Schon alleine das ist für die Obersten skandalös. Das gilt als Verrat und Verrat muss hart bestraft werden. Der König war sich unschlüssig, weil Oscar eigentlich mehr seiner Frau gedient hat. Deshalb wendete er sich an die Königin. Ihre Majestät war empört und hat die obersten Generäle in die Schranken gewiesen. Für Oscar hat sie dagegen eine Verbannung auf Lebenszeit verhängt und mich gebeten, ihr und ihrer Familie sicheres Geleit ins Exil nach Schweden zu geben."

„Ihr trefft jetzt also die Vorkehrungen", ergänzte Girodel mit einleuchtender Miene auf die Karte. „Wann wollt Ihr aufbrechen, Lady Oscar?"

„Morgen bei Sonnenuntergang. Es muss noch Einiges gepackt werden", sagte Oscar dazu knapp und stierte selbst auf die ausgebreitete Karte auf dem Tisch. Es würde ein langer Weg von Frankreich nach Schweden sein, aber sie würden das schon meistern und überstehen. Ihre Schusswunde war soweit verheilt - sie musste nur den Verband ab und zu wechseln, aber das war halb so schlimm. Hauptsache war, dass sie wieder bei Kräften war und sich erholt hatte. Sie beabsichtigte eigentlich erst nächsten Monat Frankreich zu verlassen und bis dahin einige Sachen zu klären, aber die Verbannung hatte ihr beträchtlich die Zeit gekürzt.

„Gestattet mir bitte, Euch ebenfalls zu eskortieren, Lady Oscar. Wenigstens bis zur Grenze Frankreichs", hörte sie Girodel bitten. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, an Eurer Seite ein letztes Mal auszureiten und Euch über die Grenze in Sicherheit zu wissen."

Oscar schaute zu ihrem Mann, verständigte sich mit ihm wortlos und nickte dann zustimmend dem Grafen de Girodel zu. „Wir sind einverstanden. Achtet nur darauf, dass Ihr alleine kommt und Euch niemand folgt. Und natürlich kehrt selbst unbeschadet zurück."

„Das werde ich mit Sicherheit tun, Lady Oscar. Ich danke Euch vielmals." Girodel schmunzelte befreiter und Oscar gestattete ihm, zu bleiben. Er gesellte sich zu Graf von Fersen an den Tisch und sie alle beugten wieder ihre Köpfe über die Karte, bis Diane zu ihnen kam und mitteilte, dass der Tee angerichtet sei.

Der Abschied fiel allen Beteiligten schwer. Rosalie weinte hemmungslos als sich der Zug mit Lady Oscar am nächsten Spätnachmittag in Bewegung setzte. Ihr Mann gehörte zu den Begleitern, aber sie zählte selbst nicht mit dazu. Es würde ein langer Weg bis zur Grenze werden und sie wollte nicht die ganze Zeit Lady Oscars Reise mit ihren Tränen erschweren. Worte waren überflüssig. Bis auf ein „Passt auf Euch gut auf und kommt sicher an" gab es nichts mehr, was sie ihr mit auf den Weg geben konnte. Von Oscars Seite galt das Gleiche.

Zum letzten Mal drückte sich Rosalie an die Frau, die ihr so viel bedeutete. Oscar sagte nicht „weine nicht", denn es wäre genauso überflüssig wie „Pass auf dich auf". Stattdessen drückte sie die jüngere Frau beherzt an sich und flüsterte ihr in das blonde Haar, mit einem leichten Klumpen im Hals: „Rosalie, ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich und meine Familie getan hast. Sei tapfer und mutig, denn du hast noch Einiges vor dir... Aber mit Bernard wirst du das alles durchstehen. Er ist deine Kraft und Stütze... Folge deinem Herzen..."

„Ja, Lady Oscar..." Rosalie schluchzte und dann ließ sie Oscar los, solange sie es noch konnte. Dann war der kleine Oscar dran. Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Wimpern, beugte sich zu ihm vor und umarmte ihn. „Sei lieb und höre auf deine Eltern. Jetzt bist du bei ihnen und es wird alles gut werden." Der kleine Oscar nickte und schenkte ihr sein sonniges Lächeln. Er konnte es kaum abwarten loszufahren, denn er würde zusammen mit seiner Mama auf ihrem Pferd reiten. Rosalie entließ ihn aus ihrer Umarmung und es stach ihr dabei wehmütig im Herzen. Sie würde ihn genauso vermissen wie Lady Oscar und Andre, von dem sie sich als Nächstes verabschiedete. Auch von ihm gab es Dankesworte zum Abschied und von ihr die Glückwünsche für eine gute Reise. Und zur aller Letzt kamen Diane und Alain dran. Dann brach der gesamte Zug auf.

Bernard, Alain und seine elf Kameraden eskortierten die Kutsche, in der Diane fuhr und das ganze Gepäck, der Proviant und alles Nötige für die Reise eingepackt war. Andre, Oscar, Graf von Fersen und Graf de Girodel ritten etwas voraus. Der kleine Oscar saß stolz vor seiner Mutter im Sattel und winkte Rosalie, bis sie dann aus seinem Blickfeld entschwand.

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und hinterließ rosafarbene bis dunkelviolette Streifen am ganzen Himmel. Es sah wunderschön aus und neigte die Gemütsverfassungen in eine melancholische Stimmung. Die Wärme des Tages wechselte sich mit der frischen Frühlingsluft ab und alle hüllten sich noch tiefer in ihre Umhänge. Die Straßen waren bereits leer und still. Nur das gemächliche Hufklappern und das Rollen einer Kutsche hallten leise in der Umgebung. Graf de Girodel unterbrach als erster die Schweigsamkeit: „Ich weiß nicht, wie es Euch geht, aber ich muss die ganze Zeit an unsere allererste Begegnung denken, Lady Oscar."

„Das wird mir auch unvergesslich bleiben", meinte Oscar knapp, aber höflich und aufrichtig: „Ihr wart mir immer ein treuer Kamerad, Graf, und ich habe Euch schon immer als solchen geschätzt."

Für Viktor war sie dagegen mehr als nur ein Kamerad und ehemaliger Kommandant der königlichen Garde. Aber diese Tatsache hatte er bereits tief in seinem Herzen begraben, denn Lady Oscar war für ihn noch unerreichbarer geworden als jemals zuvor. Sie war die Frau eines anderen Mannes und hatte sogar schon ein Kind von diesem, das gerade in den Armen seiner Mutter einschlief. Sein blonder Schopf sank immer tiefer auf ihren Ellenbogen nieder. Andre bemerkte das auch und flüsterte seiner Frau von der Seite zu: „Soll ich ihn in die Kutsche bringen?"

„Ach lass ihn doch...", hätte Oscar am liebsten gesagt, aber ihr Arm wurde immer schwerer und es entstand schon ein Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut, was sie für eine Zustimmung entscheiden ließ. Sie nickte und übergab Andre den Kleinen, ohne ihn dabei zu wecken. Der gesamte Zug blieb daraufhin stehen und während Andre das Kind wegbrachte, nutzte Oscar die Gelegenheit und äußerte an Girodel eine Bitte aus: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals zurückkommen werde, aber ich möchte, dass Ihr mir etwas versprecht..."

„Was auch immer Ihr wünscht, Lady Oscar." Victor schien gar erfreut zu sein, für sie etwas tun zu können, egal was es sein würde.

Oscar holte tief Luft und senkte ihre Stimme noch leiser, aber gerade noch für Girodel verständlich. „Bitte erhebt niemals die Waffe gegen wehrlose Menschen, auch wenn es der ausdrückliche Befehl von den obersten Generälen oder gar vom König selbst sein sollte... Und fragt bitte nicht, warum ich Euch das bitte... darauf kann ich nicht antworten..."

Girodel schaute sie eine kurze Weile verwundert von der Seite an, aber dann legte er seine Rechte auf sein Herz. „Ich verspreche es Euch, Lady Oscar."

„Ich danke Euch, Graf de Girodel." Oscar war ihm in der Tat dankbar. Sie wusste, wenn er ihr etwas versprach, so würde er auch so handeln. Für sie würde es ihm gar nichts ausmachen die Seiten zu wechseln, erinnerte sie sich an seine Worte aus ihrem früheren Leben.

Andre stieß wieder zu ihnen, ohne das Kind, und der Zug setzte seinen Weg fort. Graf von Fersen grübelte über das merkwürdige Versprechen nach, welches Oscar Graf de Girodel abnahm. Es schien, als würde Oscar etwas ahnen – etwas, das sie nicht sagen wollte. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein und auf dem langen Weg vergaß er es schon bald wieder. Seine Aufgabe war es, Oscar bis nach Schweden zu begleiten und ihr beizustehen, so, wie er es Marie Antoinette versprochen hatte. Aber auch so hätte er das getan, denn Oscar zählte schon seit vielen Jahren zu seinen engsten und vertrautesten Freunden.

An der Grenze zu Belgien nahm die kleine Truppe den nächsten Abschied. Diesmal von Girodel, Alain und den Soldaten. Sie machten über Nacht eine Rast im naheliegenden Wald und trennten sich dann. Abgesehen von Oscar, Andre und ihrem Kleinen musste sich auch Alain von seiner Schwester verabschieden. Diane würde mit nach Schweden gehen, so hatte sie es noch in den Tagen der Genesung mit Oscar besprochen. Ihr Schützling brauchte noch sein Kindermädchen und nach dem grausigen Vorfall dachte Alain, dass Frankreich auch für seine Schwester zu gefährlich geworden sei.

Die Trennung fiel wieder einmal schwer, vor allem den Geschwistern, aber sie trugen es alle mit Fassung. Auf dem Heimweg dachte Alain darüber nach, was Oscar ihm zum Abschied gesagt hatte: „Da ich kein Befehlshaber mehr bin, liegt die Führung deiner Kameraden nun bei dir. Sorge dafür, dass niemand von der Militärpolizei verhaftet wird, vor allem Lassalle nicht. Und seid bei eurem Tun vorsichtig... Und vertraue auf das Volk..." Sehr eigenartige Worte hatte sie gewählt, aber Alain hatte es ihr selbstverständlich versprochen. Doch dann überraschte sie ihn gleich mit dem, was sie Lassalle gesagt hatte: „Trete niemals ohne deine Waffe zum Appell an. Wende dich an Alain, denn er wird schon wissen, was zu tun ist..."

„Jawohl, Kommandant." Was konnte Lassalle ihr noch sagen?!

An Bernard hatte sie auch etwas Seltsames geäußert: „Ich fürchte, es wird bald mehr Unruhen in Frankreich geben, aber ich habe einen anderen Weg gewählt... Ach, höre nicht auf mich... Höre lieber auf den Ruf deines Herzens - du wirst es schon richtig machen und das Volk wird dir folgen..."

„Selbstverständlich, Lady Oscar." Bernard hatte sich über ihre Wortwahl auch gewundert, aber Oscar war schon immer etwas außergewöhnlich und vielleicht forschte er deshalb nicht weiter darüber nach.

Girodel verweilte noch einige Zeit an der Grenze, bis schon alle längst fort waren. Mit den einfachen Soldaten wollte er nicht zurückkehren, weil sie ohnehin nicht seinem Stand angehörten. Er sah lieber noch etwas länger in die Richtung, in der Lady Oscar schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war und nahm den Abschied, den er ihr nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen konnte. Es hätte ihm ohnehin nichts gebracht und es hätte sowieso nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass sie sich für einen anderen entschieden hatte. Gleichzeitig dachte Victor aber auch an das Versprechen, das er ihr gegeben hatte. Was meinte sie damit? Wie dem auch sei, er hatte es ihr versprochen.

Victor wendete sein Pferd und ritt langsam zurück in Richtung Paris. Von dort aus nahm er den Weg auf das Anwesen de Jarjayes. Er suchte Madame de Jarjayes auf und überbrachte ihr die Nachricht von Oscar, dass sie nun fort nach Schweden sei. Und er entschuldigte sich, dass er nicht schon früher ihr Versteck verraten konnte.

Im Salon befand sich auch die alte Haushälterin, die Großmutter von Andre und die einstige Kinderfrau von Oscar. Nach dem Auftragen des Tees für die Madame blieb sie einfach an ihrer Seite und versuchte zusammen mit ihrer Herrin, die bitteren Tränen vor dem Gast zu unterdrücken. Und ob es Zufall war oder nicht - auch der General war anwesend. Von ihm kam kein Ton, keine Gefühlsregung – nichts. So, als existiere Oscar wirklich nicht und Victor würde über eine Fremde erzählte. In Wirklichkeit saugte Reynier jedes einzelne seiner Worte auf und hauchte im Geiste ein „Danke" - dafür, dass es seiner Tochter gut ging und dass sie an einem sichereren Ort aufgehoben war, als hier Daheim oder sonst wo in Frankreich.


	56. Chapter 56 - Das Rad der Geschichte

Seit drei Monaten kam keine Nachricht aus Frankreich. Und seit drei Monaten lebten sie nun hier in Schweden. Graf Hans Axel von Fersen hatte ihnen geholfen, ein ansehnliches Haus zu finden. Nicht allzu pompös, aber auch nicht allzu bescheiden. Danach war er wieder nach Frankreich aufgebrochen. Oscar und ihre Familie hatten sich soweit in ihrem Exil eingelebt und sie waren bereits einigermaßen der schwedischen Sprache mächtig.

Dann kam endlich ein Brief von Bernard und Rosalie. In Frankreich herrschte Aufruhr. Hier und da, besonders aber in Paris und der nahen Umgebung, flammten Volksaufstände auf. Das war nichts Aufheiterndes. Das französische Volk begann sich gegen den Adel zu erheben.

Solche Nachrichten aus der Heimat waren bitter und erschütternd. Aber Oscar und Andre wussten, dass es noch schlimmer kommen würde. Bernard und Rosalie konnten nichts über Oscars Eltern und Andres Großmutter schreiben. Dafür aber über Alain und die Söldnern was wenigstens Diane erleichterte.

Alain sorgte für Ordnung unter seinen Kameraden und kümmerte sich um sie. Es gab keinen Anlass für Beschwerden oder gar Verhaftungen durch die Militärpolizei. Das war alles aber nur ein Wermutstropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Die Aufstände spitzten sich mehr und mehr zu und das Volk forderte den Niedergang des Adels.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, bis die Dreiständekammer einberufen wird", bemerkte Oscar nach dem durchlesen des Briefes auf ihrem Zimmer. Der Brief war schon einige Monate alt, aber sie las ihn dennoch ab und zu noch mal durch. Sie wussten nicht, wann sie die nächste Nachricht aus Frankreich erreichen würde und die letzten Briefe waren so einer Art Ersatz für Neue. Oscar faltete den Brief zusammen und legte ihn zu den anderen in die Schublade. Ihr Mann stand hinter ihr und sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Sie befanden sich alleine auf ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer. Es war ein später Oktoberabend und außer dem knisternden Feuer im Kamin prasselte Regen gegen die Fensterläden. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn schlief schon längst, wie auch die anderen, dienlichen Bewohner des Hauses.

„Diane nimmt das immer noch schwer mit", meinte Andre in Bezug auf den gelesenen Brief. „Aber wenigstens ist sie am Leben..."

Oscar musste ihm zustimmen. In ihrem früheren Leben wäre Diane noch im Sommer verstorben – verraten von ihrem Bräutigam, dem sie alles gegeben hatte. Aber so hatte sie diesen Bräutigam, der ihr nur den Tod und ihrer Familie Unglück gebracht hätte, nicht einmal kennengelernt. Sie war ihm womöglich nur flüchtig begegnet... Andre hatte einstmals gesagt, man könne das Schicksal von anderen Menschen nicht ändern – womit er im Grunde recht hatte, aber dieses eine konnten sie dennoch verändern. Das erleichterte sie auf eine gewisse Weise. Oscar kehrte aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Das nimmt uns alle schwer mit", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann und musste kaum merklich schmunzeln: „Bis auf unseren Kleinen."

„Das stimmt." Andre beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Lass uns zu Bett gehen, Liebes. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

„Du hast recht." Oscar blies die Kerzen auf dem Tisch aus und stand auf.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich fürs Bett fertig und schmiegten sich unter der Decke aneinander. Es wurde beinahe zu einem Ritual zwischen ihnen, seit sie hier wohnten. Immer schwächer wurde das Licht des Kaminfeuers - es reichte kaum noch zu ihnen bis ans Bett. Dennoch erzeugte es noch genügend Wärme und dämmerlich dunkelgelbes Licht.

„Andre?"

„Ja, Oscar?"

„An was denkst du gerade?"

„Daran, wie schön es ist, mit dir zu leben – auch wenn uns die Ereignisse aus der Heimat plagen und wir sie nicht verhindern konnten. Und du? An was denkst du?"

„An das gleiche." Oscar verstummte. Sie war nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihm. Sie vermisste etwas. Es gab da eine Leere in ihr, die sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seinem Brustkorb, ihre Finger spielten mit dem Kragen seines Hemdes und die andere Hand, hatte sie unter sich begraben, direkt unter ihrem Bauch.

Nach der Fehlgeburt hatten sie keine Intimitäten mehr miteinander geteilt. Sie sprachen nie darüber, weil es ihnen beiden schwer das Herz belastete. Aus Sorge um seine Frau hielt sich Andre einfach zurück und übte sich in Enthaltsamkeit. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun und war deshalb umsichtig. Aber ein halbes Jahr später war doch schon längst alles verheilt - außer dieser unerträglichen Leere, die danach verlangte, wieder gefüllt zu werden! Wie sollte sie das aber nur Andre beibringen? Er traute sich den ersten Schritt immer noch nicht zu! Er war sich unsicher und Oscar wollte ihn nicht bedrängen. Sie spürte seinen Arm um ihren Rücken, den anderen hatte er unter seinen Kopf gelegt und stierte unbestimmt zum Betthimmel empor.

Oscar sammelte ihren Mut und wagte einen Versuch: „Was würdest du jetzt gerne tun, Andre?"

„Das, was ich gerade mache: Dich in meinen Armen halten; mit dir einschlafen, aufwachen und mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich möchte ein Kind...", flüsterte Oscar kaum hörbar. Dennoch merkte sie, wie er den Atem anhielt und ihn stückweise aus der Nase ausstieß. „Oscar, wir haben doch..."

„Ja, das haben wir, aber ich möchte noch eines..." Oscar hob ihren Kopf, richtete sich seitlich auf ihrem Arm auf und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Irgendwann sollten wir das hinter uns bringen, meinst du nicht? Ich möchte die Liebe und die Leidenschaft wieder zwischen uns haben. Außerdem braucht unser Oscar Geschwister."

„Oscar..." Andre saß überrascht mit ihr auf.

„Oder willst du mich etwa nicht mehr?", hauchte Oscar beinahe am Rande der Verzweiflung.

„Natürlich will ich dich!", rechtfertigte sich Andre wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Ich will dir nur nicht weh tun..."

„Das wirst du nicht, mein Geliebter... Das hast du auch niemals getan..." Oscar fuhr ihm mit ihren Fingern zaghaft am Kehlkopf entlang bis zum Halsausschnitt seines Nachthemdes und verharrte dort. „Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen, mein Andre..."

„Oscar, Liebste..." Andre war hin und her gerissen: Zwischen dem Verlangen nach ihr und der Umsicht auf ihre Verletzung. Sie hatte recht, es lag schon ein halbes Jahr zurück. Und wenn sie bereit war, dann war er das auch.

Zögerlich, als wäre es das erste Mal, begann Andre sie zu küssen. Zärtlich und liebevoll. Seine Finger zogen sie dabei aus - Stück für Stück legte er ihren Körper frei. Im Rausch der Lust und Wonne half ihm Oscar aus seinen Sachen heraus und sank mit ihm in die Kissen zurück.

„Ich werde trotzdem vorsichtig sein", flüsterte Andre ihr zu, während seine Lippen ihren Hals liebkosten und seine Finger ihre Oberweite erkundeten.

„Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen", meinte Oscar wollüstigen Atems und voller unzähmbaren Begehren. Ihre Hände streiften an seiner Haut und erzeugten einen wohligen Schauer bei ihm und auch bei sich selbst.

In dieser Nacht gab es keine stürmische Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen. Sie liebten sich einfühlsam und kosteten jeden Reiz des anderen aus. So, als würden sie ihre Liebe aufs Neue erfinden und verleben.

Im Mai des nächsten Jahres erreichte sie erneut ein Brief von Bernard und Rosalie. Es ging um die Eröffnung der Dreiständekammer des Kongresses. Die Volksvertreter stritten sich mit dem Adel und den Bischöfen im Parlament. Alain und seine Kameraden wurden mit ihrem Befehlshaber Dagous zu der Bewachung des Parlaments abkommandiert.

Bernard hielt immer öfter im Namen von Robespierre seine Reden in der Öffentlichkeit und auch Rosalie arbeitete nun ganz offiziell für ihn.

Über Oscars Eltern und Andres Großmutter stand in dem Brief wieder nichts geschrieben. Bernard bezog sich schon immer nur auf das Volk und Rosalie wusste nichts über sie zu berichten.

Oscar faltete den Brief zusammen und reichte ihn ihrem Mann. Sie saßen zu Gebäck und Tee auf der Veranda ihres Hauses und ließen sich von dem mildem Frühlingswetter verwöhnen. Die frischen Prisen, die hin und wieder durch ihre Haare fuhren, störten sie nicht weiter.

„Was sind das nur für Zeiten...", seufzte Diane trüb und kopfschüttelnd. Sie saß mit ihrem kleinen Schützling Oscar auch mit am Tisch und hatte dem Brief aufmerksam gelauscht. Der Kleine neben ihr ebenfalls, wobei ihm seine Trinkschokolade wichtiger und schmackhafter war, als die Neuigkeiten aus Frankreich. Dem Land, das nichts als Unglück über ihn und seine Eltern gebracht hatte. Hier waren sie jedoch alle zusammen und nicht auf lange Dauer von einander getrennt. Es war genauso geschehen, wie es ihm seine Mutter einstmals versprochen hatte und das beglückte ihn.

Sein Vater legte den Brief neben sich auf die Tischplatte und erwiderte auf Dianes Trübsinn mit nachdenklicher Miene: „Hmmm... Für unsere Heimat scheinen schwere Zeiten angebrochen zu sein..." Er sagte in ihrer Anwesenheit mit Absicht nicht, was in nächster Zeit noch alles passieren würde. Diese Bürde war für ihn und seine Frau schon selbst schwer genug. Und zu dem würde es Diane nur noch mehr erschrecken – und das wollten ihr weder er, noch Oscar antun.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder nichts geschieht..." entrann darauf wieder ein Seufzer von Diane.

Oscar hatte die gleichen Gedanken wie ihr Mann. „Deine Mutter wohnt im Süden Frankreichs - weit weg von Paris und Versailles", versuchte sie die junge Frau in einem sanften Tonfall zu beruhigen: „Und Alain ist ein starker und tapfere Mann. Er wird schon durchkommen."

„Ihr habt recht, Madame Oscar. Ich mache mir vielleicht in der Tat nur unnötige Sorgen." Diane huschte ein mattes Lächeln über das Gesicht. „Wollt Ihr noch einen Tee?"

„Nein, danke. Sonst platze ich aus allen Nähten." Oscar lehnte sich ächzend zurück und fasste sich mit beiden Händen an ihren deutlich sichtbaren Bauch.

Ihr Sohn wurde gleich darauf hellhörig und vergaß augenblicklich seine Trinkschokolade. „Hat es sich bewegt?"

„Nein. Es hat sich weder bewegt, noch getreten - falls du weiter fragen willst." Oscar schnitt eine Grimasse. Ihr Sohn stellte immer diese Fragen, wenn sie sich an den Bauch fasste.

Man hatte ihm von Anfang an erklärt, dass darin ein Kind heran wuchs. Genau so wie er, als er noch nicht auf der Welt war. Auf die Frage, wie so ein Kind überhaupt in den Bauch kam, wurden seine Eltern bis in die Haarwurzeln rot und konnten ihm darauf nicht antworten. Sie versprachen ihm lediglich, das später zu erklären, wenn er etwas älter sein würde.

Der Junge hatte zwar von dieser Frage abgelassen, aber dafür andere gestellt, als sich das Kind zum ersten Mal im Bauch seiner Mutter bewegte und getreten hatte. Von da an war der kleine Oscar darauf versessen, es eigenhändig nachzufühlen. Wie beispielsweise jetzt. Hastig sprang er von seinem Platz auf und stand, ungeachtet der Trinkschokolade auf seiner Oberlippe, schon bei seiner Mutter. Er hob seine Händchen über ihren kugelrunden Bauch. „Habe ich die Erlaubnis?"

Oscar verdrehte die Augen, aber lächelte. „Von mir aus." Sie nahm seine Hand am Handgelenk und legte sie dort an, wo das Ungeborene am häufigsten zutrat. „Spürst du etwas?"

„Nein, Mama." Der Kleine schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf und wollte gerade seine Hand wegziehen, als unter seiner inneren Handfläche in der Tat etwas geschah. „Doch! Da! Ich spüre es!" Seine grünen Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung wie kleine Smaragde im Sonnenlicht und sein Gesicht erhellte sich wie die Sonne selbst.

„Das bedeutet, es mag dich." Von der anderen Seite legte auch sein Vater die Hand darauf und auch seine grünen Augen leuchteten nicht minder glücklich und stolz. „Wünschst du dir einen Bruder oder eine Schwester?"

„Ist mir gleich!" Sein Sohn nahm die Hand von dem Bauch und hüpfte auf seinen Platz zurück. Bei Diane blieb er stehen und zog sie am Arm. „Kommst du spielen?"

„Aber erst die Schokolade weg wischen." Diane nahm eine Serviette, tauchte sie ein kleines Stückchen in die Fingerschale und beseitigte die braunen Überreste auf der Oberlippe ihres Schützlings. Der Kleine ließ das geduldig über sich ergehen. Als sie fertig war, ging er mit ihr spielen. Er war zufrieden: Endlich konnte er das Kind im Bauch seiner Mutter spüren! Das war unbeschreiblich für ihn! Fast genauso ein Wunder, als er seine Mutter vor Monaten zum ersten Mal im Kleid gesehen hatte! Sie hatte ihm erklärt, es sei ein Umstandskleid. Und nachdem das Kind da sein würde, würde sie wieder ihre Hosen tragen. Es war dem kleinen Oscar egal, was seine Mutter trug. Sie gefiel ihm auch so. In dieser Hinsicht glich er seinem Vater. Auch Andre war es gleich, was seine Frau trug. Er liebte sie so oder so über alles.

Nachdem sein Sohn mit Diane zum Spielen gegangen war, beugte er sich über den gerundeten Leib seiner Frau und hauchte ihr einen Kuss darauf.

„Es ist bald soweit", sagte Oscar grübelnd und strich ihm mit ihren Fingern durch das Haar. Die andere Hand formte sie zur losen Faust und drückte sie sich an die Brust.

„Was genau?" Andre richtete sich auf, aber seine Hand ließ er weiterhin auf ihrem Bauch ruhen. „Meinst du das Kind oder die Ereignisse in Frankreich? Oder..." Er sah von ihrem Gesicht auf die geballte Faust an ihrer Brust und wagte nicht, zu Ende zu sprechen.

Oscar umklammerte den viereckigen Ausschnitt ihres Kleides noch fester. In ihrem früheren Leben hatte sie etwa im Frühling das erste Mal Blut gehustet. Momentan verspürte sie kein Brennen und kein Rasseln in ihren Lungen, aber das musste noch nichts heißen. Vielleicht war es noch zu früh, die Hoffnung zu schöpfen, dass die todbringende Krankheit nicht kommen würde. „Beides und noch mehr." Oscar sprach das ebenfalls nicht aus, aber Andre verstand sie auch so. Er umarmte sie und beide verharrten eine Weile stumm in dieser innigen und alles erklärenden Umarmung.

Einen Monat später starb in Frankreich der Thronfolger Prinz Louis Joseph. Im Parlament kam man zu keiner Einigung zwischen dem Adel und den Volksvertretern.

Alain verweigerte den Befehl von Oberst Dagous, die Vertreter aus dem Parlament mit Waffengewalt zu verjagen und wurde dafür mit elf weiteren seiner Kameraden verhaftet. Darunter auch Lassalle und Jean. Die restlichen Söldner, unter der Befehlsgewalt von Oberst Dagous, kommandierte man ab. An deren Stelle schickte man das königliche Garderegiment, mit Kommandant de Girodel an der Spitze. Victor erinnerte sich urplötzlich an sein Versprechen. Und mit dem Wissen, dass Oscar niemals auf Unbewaffnete geschossen hätte, zog auch er seine Männer ab. Viel zu sehr hing ihm Oscar noch immer am Herzen. Dem obersten General erklärte er, dass er abwarten würde, bis die Menschen zu den Waffen greifen und erst dann gegen sie losziehen würde. Das schien den obersten General der Armee milde gestimmt zu haben und er entließ de Girodel. Er hatte ohnehin viel zu tun. Da gab es die zwölf Abtrünnigen hinrichten zu lassen, um an ihnen ein Exempel zu statuieren.

Oscar hätte ihre Soldaten niemals im Stich gelassen, das wusste de Girodel mit Sicherheit, und deshalb handelte er um Ihretwillen im Verborgenen. Er suchte ihren einstigen Schützling Rosalie auf und erzählte ihr über die Inhaftierung von Alain. Dies tat er allein für Oscar. Für sie würde es ihm sogar nichts ausmachen, die Seiten zu wechseln.

Nach dem Graf de Girodel fort war, informierte Rosalie ihren Mann. Bernard sprach gleich danach mit Robespierre und so kam es, dass kurz darauf etwa dreitausend Menschen zum Gefängnis marschierten und die Freilassung der zwölf Soldaten forderten.

Der König war unschlüssig. Doch die Königin mischte sich ein und befahl die Freilassung der Soldaten. Sie wollte nicht, dass ganz Paris nur wegen zwölf Männer in Schutt und Asche gelegt würde. Somit waren Alain und seine elf Kameraden wieder auf freiem Fuß.

Oscar und Andre hatten diesen Ausgang vorausgeahnt, obwohl sie keine Nachrichten mehr von Bernard und Rosalie erhielten. Doch das war halb so schlimm. Immerhin wussten beide größtenteils aus ihrem früheren Leben, was demnächst in Frankreich geschehen würde.

Jeden Tag erwartete Oscar, dass sie anfangen würde, Blut zu husten. Die Angst vor der Tuberkulose begleitete sie wie ein Schatten und raubte ihr manchmal sogar den Schlaf. Ihr Mann stand ihr selbstverständlich bei, obwohl ihm seine Machtlosigkeit über diese unheilvolle Krankheit bewusst war. Das Einzige, was ihnen gelang, war stark vor den Augen anderer zu sein und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Vor allem gegenüber ihrem kleinen Sohn.

Dieser Rückschlag trat jedoch nicht ein, was Oscar und Andre gleichermaßen ernüchterte. Dennoch herrschte eine gewaltige Unruhe in ihnen. Hier in Schweden ihre Verbannung zu verbringen und für ihr Heimatland nichts tun zu können, lastete allen beiden unerwartet schwer auf dem Herzen.

Die Zeit rückte unaufhaltsam voran - auf Mitte des Sommers 1789 zu. Und als wäre es der Wille des Schicksals, begannen in der Nacht von 13. auf den 14. Juli bei Oscar die Wehen.


	57. Chapter 57 - Unerwarteter Besuch

Der achtjährige Oscar hätte nie gedacht, dass sein zwei Jahre alter Bruder ihn verraten würde können. Er ging mit ihm in den Stall, um zu zeigen, wie selbstständig und mutig er auf Mamas weißem Pferd reiten konnte - obwohl er das ohne Aufsicht seiner Eltern eigentlich nicht durfte. Es war ihm sogar strengstens verboten. Aber solange er im Stall bleiben würde, würde das schon niemandem auffallen. Und es würde dabei auch nichts passieren. So dachte der kleine Oscar und zog seinen jüngeren Bruder am Handgelenk mit sich.

An der Box blieben die beiden Jungen stehen. Der Ältere holte aus einem Holzeimer einen Apfel. „Sieh zu und lerne!", beschied Oscar den kleinen Reynier naseweis und öffnete die Boxtür. „So gewinnt man das Vertrauen des Tieres und dann ist es brav! Das hat Papa mir gesagt."

Der kleine Reynier nickte und seine blaue Augen schimmerten erwartungsvoll. Papa sagte öfters solche Sachen. Reynier war neugierig darauf, ob es sein großer Bruder ohne Papa oder Mama schaffen würde.

Oscar hatte jedoch nicht bedacht, dass das Pferd schon seit Tagen in der Box stand und sich nach Auslauf sehnte. Sobald die Boxtür aufging, witterte es die Möglichkeit und nahm Reißaus. Oscar landete überrascht auf seinem kleinen Hintern und der Apfel flog ihm im hohen Bogen aus der Hand, als das Pferd an ihm rasend vorbei preschte. „Bleib stehen!", rief ihm Oscar nach und sprang behände wieder auf die Beine.

Der weiße Schimmel hörte ihn zwar rufen, reagierte aber nicht im Geringsten darauf. Er spürte Freiheit in seiner Mähne und galoppierte ohne anzuhalten auf die Stalltür zu. Diese war nur einen Spaltbreit offen, was für ihn aber gar kein Hindernis darstellte. Und im nächsten Augenblick stürmte er schon auf den Hinterhof und tobte sich dort aus.

„Nicht da lang!", rief Oscar lauthals und setzte, mit seinem jüngeren Bruder im Schlepptau, dem Tier nach. Jemand kreischte schrill und entsetzt. Die beiden Jungen beschleunigten ihren Schritt. Es würde ein Donnerwetter geben, dass spürte Oscar schuldbewusst, aber machte keinen Rückzieher.

Im Hinterhof des Hauses hing Diane die frisch gewaschene Wäsche auf einer Leine auf. Wie aus dem Nichts fing urplötzlich die Erde an zu beben und hinter ihrem Rücken erklang ein wildes Hufklappern. Erschrocken drehte sich Diane um und da sauste der weiße Schimmel an ihr vorbei. Mühelos durchtrennte er mit seinem mächtigen Gewicht die Wäscheleine. Dianes ganze Mühe war umsonst, denn die Kleidungsstücke landeten verstreut auf den Erdboden. Sie kreischte schrill vor Entsetzen und das lockte auch die beiden Eltern der Jungen aus dem Haus. Fast gleichzeitig kamen sie bei Diane an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte das Ehepaar im Chor.

Diane zeigte auf das herumlaufende Pferd und dann auf die Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden. „Die Wäsche ist dahin, Madame Oscar! Und Euer Pferd ist daran schuld!"

„Wer hat ihn denn freigelassen?!" Oscar zog streng ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und warf einen strafenden Blick auf ihre Söhne.

Der kleine Reynier zeigte mit seinem Finger auf seinen großen Bruder und verriet ihn mit: „Er!"

„Ich werde dein Pferd einfangen, Oscar, und es auch gleich für dich satteln", meinte Andre von der Seite und lief in Richtung des Ausreißers.

Oscar bejahte ohne ihn anzusehen. Ihr Augenmerk und ihre Aufmerksamkeit galten ganz allein ihrem Ältesten. Dieser bedachte seinen jüngeren Bruder mit einem schiefen Blick und sah dann aufrecht zu seiner Mutter hinauf. „Ich habe dein Pferd nicht absichtlich freigelassen! Ich wollte ihm nur einen Apfel geben und als ich die Boxtür öffnete, ist es weggerannt!" Sein Wortschwall glich einer Berichterstattung und so sehr gelogen war es ja sogar nicht, wie er nebenbei selbst feststellte.

Doch seine Mutter beeindruckte das keineswegs. Turmhoch stand sie vor ihm, faltete ihre Hände hinter sich aufeinander und schaute grimmig auf ihn herab. Er konnte sie nicht täuschen. Sie kannte seine Beweggründe auswendig und kam ihm gleich auf die Schliche: „Du wolltest ihm nicht nur ein Apfel geben, sondern ihn auch noch ausreiten! Ohne Papas oder meine Erlaubnis!"

Oscar der Jüngere zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Er straffte sein Rückgrat noch aufrechter und betrachtete seine Mutter flegelhaft. „Und wenn dem so wäre?"

Oscar verdrehte entrüstet die Augen und schlug sich ihre Hand gegen die Stirn. „Eine Armee anzuführen ist viel leichter, als euch drei ohne Aufsicht zu lassen!"

„Uns drei?" Ihr Ältester sah fraglich auf sich herab und dann zu seinem kleinen Bruder. „Wer ist der dritte?"

„Der mir euch zwei eingebrockt hat", erklärte ihm Oscar mit einem knappen Satz und entfernte ihre Hand wieder von der Stirn. Sie schaute sich nach ihrem Mann um. Andre hatte schon das Pferd eingefangen und führte es gerade in den Stall zurück. Oscar beobachtete ihn dabei verschmilzt. Ihr glänzender Blick und das kaum merkliche Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verrieten ihrem Ältesten, dass sie Papa meinte und ihre Worte nicht ernst gemeint waren.

Diane hatte derweilen die Wäsche vom Boden aufgesammelt und in den Korb zurück geworfen. Sie ließ ihn stehen, um sich später darum zu kümmern. Sie kam zu ihren beiden Schützlingen und riss Oscar aus ihrer kurzen Träumerei: „Madame? Andre sagte, er würde das Pferd für Euch satteln. Heißt das etwa, dass Ihr alleine auszureiten beabsichtigt?"

„Ich beabsichtige nicht, ich muss", erklärte Oscar sachlich und schenkte Diane ihre vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit. „Ein Dienstbote des Grafen von Fersen war hier und sagte, dass sein Herr mich zu sich bittet. Es gibt Neuigkeiten, die besprochen werden müssen."

„Aus Frankreich?", bemerkte Diane angespannt.

„Wäre möglich. Deshalb reite ich jetzt schnell zu ihm." Oscar verstummte. Sie verschwieg ihr, dass der Bote noch etwas mitgeteilt hatte: Graf von Fersen hatte Besuch empfangen und das war auch der zweite Grund, weshalb er Oscar zu sich bat. Auf die Frage, wer der Besuch sei, sagte der Bote, er dürfte es nicht verraten. Aber es sei ein willkommener Besuch von zwei Menschen, die sie wiedersehen wollten.

Oscar hatte den Boten mit der Antwort zurückgeschickt, dass sie nachkommen würde. Danach hatte sie mit Andre überlegt, wer der Besuch sein könnte. Sie tippten auf Bernard und Rosalie, aber diese zwei hätten wohl eher einen Brief geschickt. In Frankreich herrschte Ausnahmezustand und es war praktisch unmöglich, heil daraus zu kommen.

Der Sturm auf Bastille vor zwei Jahren war nicht das Ende, sondern erst der Anfang. Oscar und Andre bekamen immer seltener Nachrichten aus Frankreich. Und sie waren allesamt erschütternd. Die letzte war, dass das Volk Versailles gestürmt und die königliche Familie in die Tuilerien verbannt hatte. Die Nationalversammlung, mit Robespierre an der Spitze, setzte sich durch, erließ neue Gesetze, verurteilte Adlige und entzog ihnen die Privilegien. So auch der Königsfamilie.

Oscar bangte um ihre Eltern und um alle, die dort geblieben waren. Aber sie konnte leider nichts dagegen tun. Sie war aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben und von ihrer Familie verstoßen worden. Die Hände waren ihr mehr gebunden, als jemals zuvor. Sie wusste nicht, was die Zukunft parat hielt. Denn in ihrem früheren Leben waren sie und Andre schon längst tot. Mit der Geburt ihres zweiten Sohnes hatte ihnen das Schicksal ein neues Leben geschenkt und sie gleichzeitig dazu gezwungen, die Geschehnisse in ihrer Heimat aus der Ferne zu beobachten.

Oscar seufzte schwer. Sie war zum Teil nicht mehr die, zu der sie einmal erzogen wurde. Kein stolzer Kommandant mehr, aber noch standhaft und kämpferisch genug.

Bei dem Wortaustausch zwischen Diane und ihr verzog ihr Ältester sein Gesicht. Er würde niemals vergessen können, was Frankreich ihm und seinen Eltern angetan hatte - insbesondere seiner Mutter. Die Erinnerung an den verhängnisvollen Tag schwand zwar mit den Jahren, aber es graute ihm noch immer, wenn seine Eltern über Frankreich sprachen. Entschlossen machte er einen Schritt auf seine Mutter zu. „Habe ich die Erlaubnis, dich zu Graf von Fersen zu begleiten?"

„Für das, was du hier angerichtet hast, sollte ich dich eigentlich versohlen! Meinst du nicht?", meinte Oscar zu ihm, nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache.

Der Junge nutzte die Gelegenheit gleich für sich aus und zog eine schiefe Grimasse. „Das kannst du danach machen. Aber ich möchte dich nicht alleine lassen."

Oscar fasste sich wieder an die Stirn. Nachdem der Bote des Grafen gegangen war, hatte Andre darauf plädiert, sie zu begleiten. Sie konnte ihn nur mit Mühe überreden, bei den Kindern zu bleiben. Sie hatte ihm versichert, spätestens zum Nachmittagstee zurück zu sein. Jetzt verlangte ihr Ältester das Gleiche, als hätte er sich mit seinem Vater abgesprochen.

Es waren noch etwa vier Stunden bis zum Vespern. Zum Glück wohnte von Fersen nur eine viertel Stunde im Schnellritt von ihnen entfernt. „Nun gut", gab Oscar entnervt nach. Sie wollte nicht auch noch mit ihrem Ältesten eine Debatte eingehen. Ihr gleichnamiger Sohn war genauso ein Dickschädel wie sie und nicht so leicht umzustimmen wie Andre oder ihr Jüngster.

Der zweijährige Reynier war ein stilles Wesen, aber nicht minder wissbegierig und neugierig wie sein großer Bruder. Nur verhielt er sich ruhiger - mit seiner gelassenen Art glich er mehr seinem Vater. Auch das braune Haar und die männlichen Gesichtslinien hatte er von Andre geerbt.

„Ich verspreche, ich werde artig sein!", gelobte Oscar und konnte es kaum abwarten, mit seiner Mutter loszureiten.

„Lady Oscar ist mit ihrem ältesten Sohn, Oscar dem Jüngeren, gerade eingetroffen, Herr Graf", meldete ein Lakai seinem Herren den Besuch an.

„Das ist gut." Graf von Fersen erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ging selbst zur Tür seines Salons, um Oscar zu empfangen.

Zwei Damen, die ihm gegenüber auf einem Sofa saßen, wechselten miteinander einen Blick und sahen erwartungsvoll dem Grafen nach.

Oscar betrat den Salon ohne sich umzusehen und grüßte den Grafen mit einem Handdruck. „Mir wurde gesagt, Ihr habt Besuch. Ich will Euch nicht länger stören, deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir uns kurz fassen."

„Du bist immer noch so direkt und knapp beim Wort, Oscar... mein Kind...", hörte sie eine weiche Frauenstimme nicht weit von sich sagen und erstarrte. Ihr Herz hämmerte aufgeregt und schuldbewusst. Die Hand des Grafen entglitt ihr und er selbst trat zur Seite. Damit gewährte er ihr den freien Blick auf das breite Sofa in seinem Salon.

Oscar schluckte gebannt und konnte sich nicht mehr vom Fleck rühren. „Mutter...", hauchte sie kaum hörbar: „Sophie..."

Ihr Sohn zog sie unverständlich am Ärmel ihrer Ausgehjacke. „Wer sind die, Mama?"

„Deine Großmutter... und deine Urgroßmutter...", erklärte ihm Oscar beiläufig und ihre Füße setzten sich schleppend in Bewegung.

Die zwei Damen erhoben sich vom Sofa beinahe gleichzeitig und kamen ihr entgegen. Beiderseits langsam, als wüssten sie nicht, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Oscar blieb vor ihnen stehen - unschlüssig, achtsam, dennoch selbstbeherrscht und in ihrer ganzen Würde. Ihr Sohn wich ihr nicht von der Seite und ahmte ihre Haltung nach. Bei Betrachtung des Jungen schlug sich Sophie die Hand vor dem Mund. Sofort kam ihr die Erinnerung hoch: Als sie ihm mit einem älteren Mädchen ein einziges Mal begegnet war. Was für ein unfassbarer Zufall! Und sie hatte damals nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer er sei, obwohl er sie an ihren Enkel und an ihren Schützling gleichermaßen erinnert hatte!

„Du hast dich kaum verändert, meine Tochter." Emilie de Jarjayes unterbrach als erste die eisige Stille und fasste Oscar mit zittrigen Fingern bei den Armen. Ihr Gesicht war vor Kummer und bitteren Erlebnissen gezeichnet. Ihre sonst so feine Haut schien fahl und um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Sie wirkte abgemagert und kraftlos. Ihre Augen schimmerten glasig und trugen dunkle Ringe, als hätte sie schon seit Langem keinen Schlaf mehr gehabt. „Ich weiß, dein Vater hat dich aus der Familie verstoßen, aber du bist und bleibst für immer mein Kind... Bitte, Oscar... sei nicht so hartherzig... Vergib mir meine Fehler..."

„Ihr habt doch keine begangen, Mutter..." Oscar ließ sie nicht weitersprechen. Sie brach beinahe selbst in Tränen aus, aber sie riss sich krampfhaft zusammen. „Es gibt nichts zu vergeben. Ihr seid schuldlos. Es war allein meine Entscheidung, mein Wille und ich bereue nichts... Ich bin glücklich mit dem was ich habe..."

„Oh, Oscar..." Emilie hielt es nicht mehr aus und drückte sich unvermittelt an ihre Tochter. Bittere Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen herab. Sie schluchzte und zitterte, als wäre ihr kalt. „Mein Liebling... Ich bin unsagbar froh, dass du lebst und dass du deinen eigenen Weg gefunden hast..."

„Mutter, ich..." Oscars standhafte Beherrschung brach innerlich zusammen. Auch sie konnte ihren Tränen keinen Einhalt mehr gebieten und schloss ihre Arme herzhaft um ihre Mutter. Ihre eiserne Disziplin hatte schon vor Jahren an Kraft verloren. „Ich freue mich, dass Euch nichts geschehen ist..."

„Warum weinst du, Mama?", mischte sich besorgt ihr Sohn ein. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass diese Frau, ob sie seine Großmutter war oder nicht, seine Mutter traurig machte.

Oscar entriss sich von ihrer Mutter und fuhr sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen. „Ich weine nicht, mein Sohn. Das sind Tränen des Glücks. Ich freue mich, meine Mutter wieder zu sehen. Das würdest du doch auch tun, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich würde dich aber nicht zum Weinen, sondern zum Lachen bringen", konterte ihr Ältester und schielte zu seiner Großmutter.

Emilie tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen trocken und schenkte ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln. „Du bist also der älteste Sohn meiner Tochter. Mein Enkel." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und fuhr ihm sachte durch die blonden Locken. Danach umfasste sie sein Kinn und musterte sein Gesicht ausgiebig. „Du hast vieles von deinem Vater..."

„Ich weiß." Der Junge wich von ihr zurück, behielt aber sein ernstes Gesicht.

„Und auch von deiner Mutter...", bemerkte Emilie seufzend und machte Platz für die wesentlich ältere, rundliche kleine Dame, die ihre Tochter gerade aus ihrer Umarmung losließ.

Irgendwie bekam der kleine Oscar das Gefühl, dass er ihr schon einmal begegnet war. Sie schloss ihn heftig in ihre Arme und schluchzte ununterbrochen. „Das ich das noch erleben darf... Mein geliebter Enkel hat eigene Kinder..."

Stoisch ließ der Junge ihre Umarmung über sich ergehen. Doch als sie ihm auf die Wange küsste, wurde es ihm unangenehm und er nahm Reißaus. Er flüchtete zu seiner Mutter und rieb sich die Wange. „Ich möchte nach Hause, Mama! Papa wartet!"

„Du hast recht. Wir sollten lieber aufbrechen." Oscar strich ihm durch das Haar und legte anschließend ihren Arm um ihn.

„Es gibt aber Neuigkeiten aus Frankreich, die dringend besprochen werden müssen!", wand von Fersen unverfroren ein. Er hatte die ganze Zeit etwas Abseits ausgeharrt und nun trat er zu ihr heran. „Wollt Ihr sie nicht wenigstens anhören, Oscar? Es geht um die Königin und um ihre Familie."

Bei der Erwähnung von Marie Antoinette, stach es Oscar im Brustkorb. Das Gesicht ihres Sohnes verfinsterte sich mit einem Schlag, was Oscar allerdings übersah. Sie richtete ihr Augenmerk auf den Grafen. „Doch, ich möchte die Neuigkeiten erfahren. Aber nicht ohne meinen Mann. Er soll sie auch anhören, denn ohne ihn treffe ich bezüglich unserer Heimat keine Entscheidung. Deswegen lade ich Euch zu uns ein, Graf. Zudem möchte ich Andre nicht vorenthalten seine Großmutter und auch seine Schwiegermutter wieder zu sehen. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass meine Mutter und Sophie auch unseren zweiten Sohn kennen lernen wollen."

„Wie recht du doch hast, mein Liebling!", stimmte Emilie ihr zu und in ihre geplagten Augen trat ein freudiger Funke. „So können wir dann zusammen über alles sprechen."

Andre war sichtlich erstaunt, als Oscar in Begleitung des Grafen und einer Kutsche in dem Hof einritt. Er kam unverzüglich aus dem Haus, um sie zu begrüßen. Oscar stieg derweilen aus dem Sattel, half ihrem Ältesten herunter und überließ die Pferde den Bediensteten. Graf von Fersen war auch schon abgestiegen und sein Pferd wurde gleich darauf abgeführt. In dem Moment erreichte sie Andre und grüßte höflich. Seinem Ältesten zerzauste er die Haare und seine Frau wollte er gerade in Arme nehmen, als er ihre geröteten Augen bemerkte. Das machte ihn stutzig und besorgt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Jede Menge", sagte Oscar und trat zur Seite. Sie zeigte mit ihrem Kinn auf die Kutsche. „Wir haben Besuch aus Frankreich."

Die Kutschtür wurde geöffnet und daraus stiegen nacheinander zwei Frauen. Andre schossen die Brauen in die Höhe, seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Glieder erstarrten. „Madame de Jarjayes... Großmutter..."

„Es gibt auch ernste Neuigkeiten", sagte Oscar neben ihm, aber ihr Mann hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Andre blinzelte baff und schluckte mehrmals, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte. Dadurch merkte er auch nicht, wie Diane mit seinem Jüngsten auf den Armen bei ihnen ankam und vor dem Besuch höflich knickste. Er erwachte erst aus seiner Starre, als die zwei Damen schon vor ihm standen. Leicht verstockt holte er seinen verspäteten Gruß nach. Er legte sich seine Rechte aufs Herz und verneigte sich höflich. „Madame de Jarjayes... Seid herzlich willkommen..."

„Du hast dich genauso wenig verändert, wie meine Tochter." Emilie lächelte freundlich und berührte sachte seinen Arm, was Andre noch mehr überraschte. „Du warst von Klein auf an ihrer Seite. Du bist mit ihr aufgewachsen und bist ihr überallhin gefolgt. Obwohl ihr unterschiedlichen Standes seid, habe ich euch beide immer gern zusammen gesehen. Ich freue mich für euch beide und für eure Kinder. Ihr habt meinen Segen."

„Ich danke Euch, Madame, das bedeutet uns sehr viel." Andre fand endlich seine Sprache wieder und legte sich noch weitere Worte zurecht, die er ihr gleich darauf offenbarte. Dabei senkte er kein einziges Mal seinen Blick von ihrem Antlitz. „Ich liebe Eure Tochter seit ich denken kann über alles, und das werde ich selbst über den Tod hinaus tun."

„Das weiß ich gut zu schätzen, Andre." Emilie ließ von ihm ab und gab seiner Großmutter die Möglichkeit, ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

Die alte Frau schluchzte herzzerreißend und warf sich ihm um den Hals. So ähnlich, wie sie es bei seinem Sohn auch getan hatte. „Mein Junge! Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?! Warum hast du mir all die Jahre die Wahrheit verschwiegen?!"

„Ich wollte Euch nicht beunruhigen", tröstete Andre sie und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Mich nicht beunruhigen?!" Sophie riss sich empört von ihrem Enkel und runzelte gekränkt mit ihrer Stirn. „Du Flegel! Du hast mir mit deinem Schweigen noch mehr Sorgen bereitet!"

„Sophie, bitte... Es ist doch alles Vergangenheit", mischte sich Oscar, zum Schutz ihres Mannes, unverzüglich ein. „Es hilft nichts mehr, daran zu rütteln."

„Wie Ihr meint, Lady Oscar..." Sophie trat ihr zuliebe den Rücktritt an.

Emilie de Jarjayes befasste sich derweilen mit ihrem zweiten Enkel. „Er hat deine Augen, Oscar", stellte sie sofort bei der Betrachtung fest. „Und alles andere von Andre. Fast das Gegenteil von eurem Ältesten."

„Ihr habt so recht!" Sophie tauchte mit rührendem Blick bei ihr auf und gleichzeitig musterte sie die junge Frau, die den kleinen Reynier auf dem Arm hielt. Sophie erkannte sie auf Anhieb! Sie mochte zwar schon uralt sein, aber vergesslich war sie noch lange nicht. Sie war sich nun mehrfach sicher, dass sie damals bei der Kaserne ihren Urenkel mit diesem Mädchen gesehen hatte!

Diane kam die Großmutter von Andre auch bekannt vor, so, als hätte sie sie schon einmal gesehen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern. Es musste eine flüchtige Begegnung gewesen sein und ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt in erster Linie ohnehin immer ihrem Schützling.


	58. Chapter 58 - Die letzte Pflicht

Im Gegensatz zu dem rührenden und herzzerreißenden Wiedersehen herrschte später am Vespertisch nicht gerade eine erfreuliche Stimmung – trotz Kuchen, Waffeln, Tee und Schokolade lag eine eigenartige Anspannung in der Luft.

„Wie bitte?! Ihr plant schon seit Winter diesen Jahres eine Flucht und sagt mir das erst jetzt, wo Sommer bereits vor der Tür steht?!", empörte sich Oscar fassungslos.

„Verzeiht mir, aber die Sache ist sehr delikat und riskant", entschuldigte sich von Fersen und fügte gleich eine Erklärung hinzu: „Da Ihr aus Frankreich verbannt seid, wusste ich nicht, ob ich Euch einbeziehen soll."

„Natürlich hättet Ihr mich einbeziehen sollen, Graf!" Oscar war innerlich aufgebracht. Besonders nachdem was sie von ihrer Mutter und Sophie erfahren hatte. In Frankreich war kein Mensch mehr sicher. Die Adelshäuser wurden geplündert - auch ihr elterliches Anwesen. Die meisten der Bediensteten schlossen sich den Plünderer an, um ihre Haut zu retten und die anderen nahmen ihre Beine in die Hände. General de Jarjayes konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig mit seinen Soldaten eingreifen. Er brachte seine Frau und das restliche Hab und Gut in die Normandie in Sicherheit. Einzig Sophie, die treue Seele des Hauses, begleitete sie. Da das kleine Anwesen Oscar gehörte und die Bewohner sie mochten, blieb es unversehrt.

Manche der Aristokraten verloren dagegen bereits ihr Leben und wer noch konnte, floh ins Ausland. Mehr und mehr Untertanen ließen die königliche Familie im Stich und nur die wenigen der Treusten blieben an ihrer Seite. General de Jarjayes war einer dieser getreuen Untertanen und der Fluchtplan von Fersens ging auch auf seine Kappe. Oscar überflog im Geiste noch einmal das Erzählte und schaute beinahe enttäuscht zu ihrer Mutter. „Wusstet Ihr auch von den Fluchtplänen?"

„Beruhige dich, mein Liebling." Emilie sprach ruhig, aber auch mit Sorge in der Stimme: „Ich wusste nichts von den Plänen. Aber mir wird allmählich klar, warum Ihre Majestät mich aus ihren Diensten entlassen hat und zu dir nach Schweden schickte. Auch dein Vater hat ihr zugestimmt und mir noch aufgetragen, Sophie mitzunehmen."

„Mein Vater..." Oscar stach es erneut schmerzlich im Brustkorb. Sie war nicht mehr seine Tochter, aber er war noch immer ihr Vater. Sie unterdrückte diese Empfindung. Diese Gefühlsregung war gerade fehl am Platz. „Ich muss hin... Das hätte ich schon längst machen sollen...", entschied sich Oscar gleich darauf: „Ich kann Marie Antoinette nicht im Stich lassen... Sie hat so vieles für mich getan..."

„Frankreich ist kein friedlicher Ort mehr, Oscar", ermahnte sie Graf von Fersen bedenklich: „Ihr habt doch selbst gehört, was dort im Gange ist. Der Adel ist vor einfachen Bürgern nicht mehr sicher."

„Für mich gilt das nicht", unterbrach ihn Oscar gedämpft: „Ich trage schon lange keinen Adelstitel mehr und ich habe vor den Menschen keine Angst."

„Wir sind aber verbannt, Oscar", mischte sich auch Andre bedächtig ein.

Seine Frau winkte jedoch gleich darauf ab. „Das macht mir nichts aus. Die Verbannung ist mir sogar von Vorteil. Kein Mensch erwartet mich dort. Daher werde ich niemandem auffallen. Ich werde nach Frankreich mitkommen und meine Pflicht gegenüber Ihrer Majestät erfüllen."

„Dann komme ich auch mit", entschied Andre wie selbstverständlich.

„Nein!", beschied ihn Oscar sogleich streng: „Du bleibst bei den Kindern!"

„Aber Oscar!"

„Keine Widerrede, Andre! Je weniger von uns nach Frankreich gehen, desto unauffälliger wird es sein!"

„Wenn Papa nicht mitkommt, dann werde ich mit dir gehen", verblüffte ihr Ältester sie und alle anderen am Tisch. Er saß zwischen seinen Eltern, während sein kleiner Bruder von Diane und Sophie beaufsichtigt wurde.

Reynier spielte bestimmt mit den beiden irgendwo im Haus oder in dem kleinen Blumengarten im Hinterhof des Hauses. Ihm selbst dagegen erlaubte man, nach langen Bitten, zu bleiben. Allerdings nur so lange er von sich keinen Mucks abgab. Und obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass man ihn auf der Stelle wegschicken würde, platzte er trotzdem erbost in die Unterhaltung hinein.

„Das schlägst du dir gleich aus dem Kopf!" Die Verblüffung seiner Mutter währte nicht lange.

Aber auch er gab nicht klein bei. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie alleine nach Frankreich aufbrechen wollte. „Nein, Mama! Ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine gehst!" Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater war er nicht so nachgiebig. Seine Mutter musste das jetzt in Kauf nehmen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Und wenn sie ihm mit wegscheuchen oder Strafe drohen würde, würde er noch hartnäckiger dabei bleiben.

Oscar wusste das genau, aber auch sie gab nicht nach. Ihre Brauen zogen sich strenger zusammen und ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten grimmiger, beinahe drohend. Sie erhob ihre Hand und donnerte mit voller Wucht ihre Faust auf die Tischplatte. Das Besteck und die Teetassen mitsamt den Untertellern schepperten klirrend. Oscar beachtete das aber nicht – es war ihr völlig gleichgültig. Sie hatte nur ihren Ältesten im Visier. „Schluss damit! Du bleibst hier bei Papa und keine Widersprüche mehr! Das ist ein Befehl!"

„Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du allein nach Frankreich gehst...", wiederholte ihr Sohn und ahmte sie in Haltung und Ausdruck nach. „Ich mag das Land nicht! Es hat dir weh getan!"

Weder er noch seine Mutter nahmen die verdutzten und ungläubig dreinschauenden Gesichter von Madame de Jarjayes und Graf von Fersen wahr. Einzig Andre blieb unbeeindruckt bei dem Wortgefecht zwischen seiner Frau und seinem Ältesten. Er kannte sie alle beide auswendig: Meistens gewann der Junge. Aber diesmal würde er scheitern. Das spürte Andre ganz deutlich.

Seine Frau konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den jüngeren Oscar. Sie sprach beherrscht und verstand die Sorgen ihres Ältesten sehr gut, aber ihren Tonfall milderte sie nicht. „Ich versichere dir, ich komme heil zurück. Es wird mir nichts geschehen. Und wenn du nicht nachgibst, mein Sohn, werde ich dich einsperren müssen. Dann kommst du erst dann wieder raus, wenn ich schon fort bin!"

„Ich würde danach von hier weglaufen und dir folgen!", konterte der Junge unnachgiebig. Dennoch bemerkte Oscar die Verzweiflung und die Angst in seinen Kinderaugen aufglimmen. „Bitte Mama! Nimm Papa mit und ich werde hier artig auf euch warten!"

„Tut mir leid, mein Junge, aber meine Entscheidung steht fest!"

„Nein, Oscar, das tut sie nicht", mischte sich Andre unverhofft ein und beide Streithähne richteten ruckartig die Blicke auf ihn.

Sein Sohn schaute hilfesuchend zu ihm und seine Frau sah ihn leicht verstört an. „Willst du mich jetzt auch daran hindern, Andre?"

„Nein, Liebes, das will ich nicht", sagte er beschwichtigend, aber mit einer scharfen Note in seiner sonst so sanftmütigen Stimme: „Ich werde dich nach Frankreich begleiten! Und wenn du weiter protestierst, dann bin ich gezwungen, dich einzusperren. So lange, bis Graf von Fersen aus Frankreich zurückkommt. Da kannst du toben und wüten wie du willst, ich werde nicht nachgeben. Es geht uns um dich, Oscar! Um dein Leben! Wenn du uns verloren gehst, werde ich mir das nie verzeihen. Du weißt, was ich meine und deswegen steht auch mein Entschluss fest!"

„Andre..." Oscar weitete ihre Augen. Ihr fehlten mit einem Mal die Worte. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte. Denn sie stand schon so oft am Rande des Abgrunds und er war ihr immer eine große Stütze. Ohne ihn wäre sie schon längst verloren.

„Ich finde, Andre sollte mit dir gehen. Und ich passe derweilen mit Sophie auf eure Kinder auf", hörte sie ihre Mutter bestimmend sagen, aber Oscar schaute nicht zu ihr.

Oscars schimmernder Blick starrte tief eindringlich in die Augen ihres Mannes und er sah sie genauso an. Ein stummes Gefecht, das nur sie beide verstanden. „Ihr braucht mich nicht zu überreden, Mutter", sprach sie nachgiebiger und besonnener als zuvor: „Ich habe mich gerade entschieden. Ihr wisst es noch nicht, aber vor langer Zeit habe ich meinem Mann geschworen, ihm zu folgen und er hat mir geschworen, immer an meiner Seite zu sein. Das heißt wir werden unseren Schwur halten und gemeinsam nach Frankreich gehen."

Zu dritt ritten sie in einer finsteren Nacht in Paris ein - unbemerkt, ständig auf der Hut und achtsam wie Diebe. Sie trugen unscheinbare, dunkle Kleidung und Umhänge mit Kapuzen. Eine gespenstische und unheimliche Stille lag in der Stadt, aber der Schein war trügerisch. Sie konnten beobachtet oder hinter der nächsten Ecke urplötzlich angegriffen werden. Heutzutage war den Menschen alles Mögliche zuzutrauen.

Gefahr lag in der Luft, die Atmosphäre war angespannt wie die Sehne eines Bogens. Keiner der drei sprach ein Wort - nicht einmal im Flüsterton. Zwischen ihnen wurde schon zuvor alles abgesprochen, alles vorbereitet und alle Vorkehrungen getroffen – daher waren jetzt Worte überflüssig. Sie verständigten sich lediglich mit unterschwelligen Gesten.

Es war ein fremdartiges Gefühl in der Heimat zu sein und sich gleichzeitig vor ihr in Acht nehmen zu müssen. Im langsamen Trab erreichten sie die Tuilerien, stiegen ab, versteckten ihre Pferde und nahmen Geheimgänge in die Aufenthaltsgemächer der königlichen Familie.

Das königliche Ehepaar saß mit seinen Kindern zusammengekauert und schon zum Aufbruch bereit. Alle drei Ankömmlinge beugten vor ihnen das Knie. „Es ist soweit, Majestät", teilte von Fersen halblaut mit.

Der entmachtete König nickte und deutete ihnen, sich zu erheben. „Ich danke Euch und Euren Mithelfern, Graf", sprach er dabei genauso leise: „Graf de Girodel und General de Jarjayes sind schon voraus geritten. Sie erwarten uns am ersten Etappenziel."

Einer der Begleiter des Grafen zuckte merklich zusammen. Marie Antoinette bemerkte diese Regung und musterte ihn ausgiebig. Ein schwarzer Umhang verhüllte dessen schlanke und hochgewachsene Gestalt, die für einen Mann zu zartgliedrig wirkte. Die Kapuze war ihm tief ins Gesicht gezogen, nur Mund und Nase kamen zum Vorschein. Auch der kühle und stechende Blick der blauen Augen fiel Marie Antoinette auf, als er den Kopf etwas hob und zu ihr schaute. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und ihre Augen schimmerten glasig. „Oscar...", brachte sie tonlos hervor. Sie schürzte sogleich ihre Röcke und hastete zu dem früheren Kommandanten des königlichen Garderegiments. „Das wir uns noch wiedersehen!", hauchte sie atemlos und drückte sich unvermittelt an den Menschen, der ihr neben ihrer Familie und wenigen Vertrauten so viel bedeutete. „Oscar... meine liebste Oscar... Ich bin erfreut, Euch wohlauf zu sehen. Ich habe immer an Euch gedacht und für Euer Glück gebetet..."

„Majestät, ich...", Oscar stockte. Sie hatte mit Vorwürfen gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Was war bloß mit diesem Land geschehen?! Die Monarchie entmachtet, die Menschen außer Kontrolle und niemand wusste, wann das Grauen und der Schrecken ein Ende finden würde! Vorsichtig schob Oscar ihre Hände aus ihrem Umhang und fasste Marie Antoinette bei den Armen. „Majestät, ich bin Euch von ganzem Herzen dankbar, was Ihr für mich getan habt. Aber wir müssen jetzt langsam aufbrechen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"

„Ihr seid immer noch so sachlich, Oscar." Marie Antoinette fing sich wieder und richtete sich auf. Mit Anmut und Würde entfernte sie sich etwas von Oscar. „Ihr habt recht, wir dürfen nicht länger warten." Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Mann an Oscars Seite. „Passt gut auf sie auf, Andre. Sie ist sehr kostbar und unbezahlbar. Ich wünsche euch und euren Kindern alles Gute."

„Ich danke Euch, Majestät." Andre verneigte sich angetan und tief ergriffen vor ihr. „Ich werde selbstverständlich auf sie achtgeben und sie wie meinen Augapfel hüten."

„Das glaube ich gerne. Lasst uns nun aufbrechen." Marie Antoinette schenkte ihm ein gütiges Lächeln und wurde sogleich wieder ernst. Bitterkeit zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab und etwas, was man Enttäuschung nennen könnte. Enttäuschung wegen dem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war. Sie kehrte im schnellen Schritt zu ihrem Gemahl und ihren Kindern zurück.

Die erste Etappe der Flucht verlief reibungslos. Geschwind und im Schutz der Dunkelheit erreichten sie den ersten vereinbarten Ort. General de Jarjayes und Graf de Girodel erwarteten dort auf sie, um das Gespann zu wechseln.

Die Kutsche hielt an und Graf von Fersen sprang vom Kutschbock. Er öffnete die Tür und beugte das Knie. „Wir haben unser erstes Ziel erreicht. Wir legen hier eine Pause ein, wechseln die Pferde und machen uns dann weiter auf den Weg."

„Ich danke Euch, Graf." Ludwig XVI lugte hinaus, stieg aber nicht aus der Kutsche. Ein paar angeheuerte, aber vertrauenswürdige Männer kamen hinzu und begannen die Kutschpferde auszutauschen.

General de Jarjayes und Graf de Girodel zügelten ihre Pferde hinter von Fersen. „Hier ist soweit alles gesichert", meldete Reynier aufrecht: „Wenn Ihr erlaubt, reiten wir schon voraus und sichern den nächsten Zielort für Euch."

„Tut das, General." Ludwig nickte und blickte aufmerksam zur Rückseite der Kutsche, als erwarte er noch jemanden. „Oder wartet noch einen Augenblick, bis Eure Tochter und ihr Gemahl sich uns angeschlossen haben."

„Lady Oscar ist hier?" Victor de Girodel staunte betroffen. Reyniers Gesichtsausdruck dagegen verfinsterte sich und er murrte brüsk: „Ich habe keine Tochter Namens Oscar!"

„Oscar und Andre sind mit mir aus Schweden gekommen, um zu helfen...", erklärte von Fersen den beiden gelassen.

„Sie hätte lieber dort bleiben sollen! Sie ist des Landes verbannt und hat kein Recht, auch nur einen Fuß hierher zu setzen!", knurrte der General verstimmt und da vernahmen sie auch schon verhallend die Hufschläge zweier Pferde mit ihrem Gehör. Girodel griff sofort nach seinem Schwert, aber Reynier hielt ihn zurück, noch bevor er seine Klinge überhaupt aus dem Schaft ziehen konnte. „Steckt Euer Schwert ein. So kann nur eine ihr Pferd treiben!"

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, da zeigten sich auch schon die Umrisse der beiden Pferde und Reiter. Direkt neben ihnen stoppten die Tiere und ein Reiter erstattete mit hoher Stimme umgehend Bericht: „Wir haben alles gesichert. Es gibt keine Verfolger."

„Törichtes Weibsbild!", schnaubte der General grimmig in Richtung der beiden: „Und dein Mann ist auch nicht besser!" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten wendete er sein Pferd. „Kommt, Girodel! Wir müssen den nächsten Zielort sichern!" Er stieß seinem Pferd heftig in die Seiten und preschte davon.

„Es ist schön, Euch gesund und munter wiederzusehen, Lady Oscar", sagte Victor de Girodel, was gleichzeitig als Gruß und Abschied diente, und ritt dem General hinterher.

„Vater...", formten Oscars Lippen tonlos und sie sah Reynier mit Wehmut nach, selbst, als nichts als finstere Dunkelheit mehr zu sehen war. Er hatte ihr immer noch nicht verziehen und das schmerzte ihr erdrückend.

„Ich danke Euch und Eurem Gemahl für die Anteilnahme, Lady Oscar", hörte sie den König sagen und das brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ludwig sah sie eindringlich an und umfasste sein bartloses Kinn. Er glaubte zuvor eine gewisse Besorgnis in dem scharfen Tonfall des Generals vernommen zu haben, als dieser seine Tochter tadelte. Das gab ihm zu Denken und er fasste seinen Satz in andere Worte als zuvor gedacht. „Ihr habt uns bereits Eure Treue erwiesen und wir betrachten Eure Pflicht als erfüllt."

„Ich verstehe nicht..." Oscar traf das hart. Sie bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Kehrt mit Andre nach Schweden zurück, Lady Oscar", sprach Ludwig ungerührt weiter, als wäre er nicht unterbrochen worden: „Vergesst nicht: Eure Verbannung ist nicht hinfällig und eure Kinder brauchen ihre Eltern mehr als wir. Eure Familie habt meinen Segen."

Oscar wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Der König hatte sie soeben aus ihren jahrzehntelangen Diensten entlassen. Das war niederschmetternd und erlösend zugleich. Sie spürte Andres Hand auf ihrem Oberarm - tröstend und beistehend. Auch er konnte darauf nicht reagieren. Oscar war wie versteinert, sie musste das alles noch verarbeiten.

Ludwig widmete sich schon wieder dem Grafen zu. „Auch Euch danken wir für alles, Graf von Fersen. Bitte, setzt Euer Leben nicht länger aufs Spiel. Wir schaffen es jetzt auch alleine weiter und ich glaube die Königin ist der gleichen Meinung wie ich."

Von Fersen traf das am bittersten. Alle drei verabschiedeten sich gezwungenermaßen von der königlichen Familie - schweren Herzens. Wieder einmal konnten sie nichts ausrichten und nichts dagegen tun. Dennoch musste das Leben weitergehen... Sie würden auch diesen Abschied überstehen, so, wie sie bisher alles andere überstanden hatten.


	59. Chapter 59 - Zehn Jahre später

Im Süden Frankreichs, an einem stillen Örtchen an der Küste zum Mittelmeer und an jenem Haus, wo Oscar ihr erstes Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte, hielt eine Kutsche in Begleitung von zwei Reitern an.

Nicht weit vom Haus, auf einem Feld, arbeitete ein breitschultriger Bauer mit seinen Gehilfen. Die Sonne prallte gegen seinen Strohhut und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er trieb seine Schaufel tief in die Erde, richtete sich dann zu ganzer Größe auf und wischte den Schweiß mit den hängenden Spitzen seines roten Halstuches fort.

Ein Ehepaar stieg aus der Kutsche und ging auf ihn zu. „Alain!", rief der Mann und winkte ihm.

Der Angesprochene ließ seine Arbeit stehen, deutete seinen Kameraden eine Pause zu machen und ging dem Paar entgegen. „Bernard! Rosalie!", grüßte er sie mit breitem Grinsen. „Lange nicht gesehen!"

„Seit dem Sturm auf die Bastille, um genau zu sein", berichtigte ihn Bernard: „Du warst danach mit deinen Kameraden wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

„Das ist schon zwölf Jahre her." Alain winkte ab, als verscheuche er die Fliegen. „Ich musste mich um meine Mutter kümmern. Sie war ganz alleine, hier im Süden."

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte ihn Rosalie und schaute auf das Haus, als würde sie die gute Frau dort im Hof sehen. „Sie ist vor ein paar Jahren verstorben", meinte Alain trüb und bekam von den beiden ihr Beileid ausgesprochen.

„Andres Großmutter ist auch verstorben, letztes Jahr", fügte Rosalie bedauernd hinzu: „Sie ist in Frieden eingeschlafen, hat er gesagt."

„Das haben Andre und Oscar mir auch erzählt", erinnerte sich Alain: „Sie ruht in der Normandie und meine Mutter hier auf dem Friedhof am Meer."

Alle drei hielten eine kurze Schweigeminute, bis Bernards Augenmerk über das Haus schweifte. „Ihr habt es ein wenig ausgebaut!", stellte er bewundernswert fest.

Alain folgte seinem Blick und schob seinen Strohhut etwas höher. „Oscar der Jüngere wollte es so haben. Er ist ja hier geboren. Seine Eltern haben ihm die freie Wahl gelassen, als Entschädigung, dass sie ihn umstimmten, mit ihnen nach Frankreich zurückzukehren. Der Junge hat sich drüben in Schweden gut entwickelt. Aus ihm wird ein gerechter Staatsmann werden. Er will in dieses Haus einziehen, sobald es fertig sein wird. Sein Bruder bekommt das Haus in der Normandie. Und seine Eltern wollen danach nach Arras ziehen. Sie lassen sich dort auch ein Haus bauen."

„Es ist wie ein Wunder, dass die Häuser von Lady Oscar, bis auf ihr elterliches Anwesen, vor Plünderung und Raub verschont geblieben sind. Manch andere Adelshäuser wurden dagegen dem Erdboden gleich gemacht", bemerkte Rosalie und wandte ihren Blick von dem Haus auf Alain zurück.

„Oscar hat mit ihrem Einsatz und Mut in manchen Teile von Paris, in der Normandie, Arras und auch hier im Süden, einen ziemlich guten Eindruck bei den Bewohnern hinterlassen", wusste Alain zu berichten: „Die Menschen waren zwar wütend und hasserfüllt, aber auf sie traf das nicht zu. Sie empfingen Oscar und ihre Familie sogar herzlich, als sie vor zwei Jahren nach Frankreich zurückkehrten. Mit der Enthauptung der Königin vor acht Jahren ist ihre Verbannung ja hinfällig geworden."

„Der Tod Ihrer Majestät hatte Lady Oscar schwer getroffen, aber sie machte den Menschen keine Vorwürfe", erzählte Rosalie mitfühlend: „Ich habe ihr die letzten Tagen der Königin geschildert, denn ich habe mich um Ihre Majestät im Gefängnis gekümmert. Lady Oscar hat mir nur verbittert zugehört und stumm geweint."

Sie verschwieg, was danach geschehen war: Oscar hatte sich in ihrem Ehezimmer eingesperrt und man hatte ein heftiges Knallen und Scheppern gehört. Andre hatte aussichtslos versucht zu Oscar durchzudringen und ihm blieb nichts anderes üblich, als die Tür gewaltsam aufzubrechen. Der Anblick der Trümmerhaufen aus diversen Möbelstücken und Vasen auf dem Fußboden im Zimmer jagte ihm einen Schrecken ein. Oscar selbst kniete mittendrin und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen, als wolle sie nichts mehr hören. Andre ging wortlos zu ihr, hockte sich vor sie hin und nahm sie in seine Arme. Oscar hatte keinen Widerstand geleistet und Rosalie glaubte in ihrer Schreckensstarre Vorwürfe und hilflose Wut vernommen zu haben: „Warum, Andre? Warum konnte ich das nicht verhindern? War das im ersten Leben auch so?" Rosalie hatte die letzte Wortwahl von Oscar nicht verstanden, aber als Verwirrung und Erschütterung interpretiert. Es dauerte Stunden, bis Oscar wieder dieselbe war.

Rosalie schüttelte diese Erinnerung ab, das alles lag schon zwei Jahre zurück, als sie Lady Oscar und ihre Familie nach der Rückkehr in der Normandie mit Bernard besucht hatte.

„Oscar hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die Königin gehabt...", ergänzte Bernard ihre Rede: „Aber im Herzen stand sie auf der Seite des Volkes. Sie hat dem Adel schon längst abgeschworen und ist durch Andre ein Teil von uns geworden."

„Ja, Oscar war schon immer etwas Besonderes", stimmte Alain ihm zu und erinnerte sich an jenes Versprechen, welches sie ihm beim Aufbruch nach Schweden abgenommen hatte. Und da war noch etwas, was allerdings noch länger zurück lag: Der Abend der Schlägerei, als Andre Oscar bis zu Alains Wohnung auf seinen Armen getragen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Wünsche an Andre gelallt – dass sie ihn heiraten und mit ihm eine Familie gründen wollte. _„...und dann nehmen wir die Bastille ein..."_ hatte sie an Alain geäußert, bevor sie an Andres Brust eingeschlafen war. Alain hatte ihre Wortwahl damals als unverständlichen Kauderwelsch einer Sturzbetrunkenen interpretiert und schon bald vergessen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Bastille gestürmt war. Es schien, als hätte Oscar das alles geahnt. Aber was soll´s! Die grausigen Zeiten und die Terrorherrschaft waren vorüber! Alain schüttelte diese Erinnerungen wie Wasser ab und kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Seit sie wieder hier ist, kümmert sie sich um die Menschen. Sie lässt sie nicht leiden und sorgt für Ordnung. Dafür wird sie geschätzt, geachtet und geehrt", beendete er.

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?", wollte Bernard wissen, hob seinen Arm und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf die zwei Reiter neben der Kutsche. „Ich habe da nämlich jemanden mitgebracht, der sie sehen möchte."

„Oscar ist mit Andre, ihren Söhnen und meiner Schwester in der Stadt einkaufen", erklärte Alain und musterte die beiden Herren auf den Pferden ausführlicher. Sie sahen nicht wie Bürgerliche aus, obwohl sie einfache Kleider trugen. Und der Jüngere von ihnen kam Alain bekannt vor. „Wer sind die? Und was wollen sie von Oscar?"

Bernard öffnete seinen Mund, aber zu Wort kam er nicht. Statt einer Antwort erschall in dem Moment laute Hufschläge und das Rollen von einem Gefährt auf der Straße. Eine Kutsche mit einem Zweier Gespann und ein Reiter auf einem grauweißen Pferd rasten um die Wette auf das Haus zu. „Du wirst nicht gewinnen!", rief der blondgelockter Reiter dem braunhaarigen Kutscher heiter zu.

„Das werden wir sehen!", frohlocke dieser energisch und gab den Pferden noch kräftiger die Peitsche.

„Auch das noch!", schimpfte Alain, dann lachte er vergnügt und winkte Bernard und Rosalie mit sich. „Kommt mit! Ich stelle euch die beiden durchgedrehten Sprösse der Familie Grandier vor!"

„Ich habe gewonnen!" Der blondgelockte junge Mann zügelte sein Pferd direkt am Zaun des Hauses und wendete sich triumphierend der Kutsche zu, die knapp hinter ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Das begreife ich nicht?!", protestierte der Knabe verständnislos vom Kutschbock: „Wie kannst du auf nur einem Pferd gewinnen, wo ich doch zwei habe?!"

„Tja, Bruderherz, die Kutsche hat auch Gewicht", sagte der Blondschopf mit seiner jugendlich tiefen Stimme und bemerkte gleichzeitig Alain mit dem Ehepaar auf sich zukommen. „Steig ab, Reynier, wir haben Gäste", befahl er seinem Bruder und stieg selber aus dem Sattel. „Hallo Alain! Wen hast du uns da mitgebracht?!"

Sein jüngerer Bruder stand schon bei ihm. Fast gleichzeitig öffnete sich die Kutschtür und eine junge Frau stieg daraus. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen schimpfte sie verärgert auf die Brüder: „Oscar! Reynier! Ich sagte langsam fahren und nicht die Pferde zu Schande treiben!"

„Beruhige dich, Diane", ließ der fast achtzehnjährige Oscar sie nicht weiter auf ihn und seinem Bruder herumhaken. „Wir haben Gäste."

Diane sah sich um und ihre Verärgerung verwandelte sich in Freude. „Rosalie! Bernard!"

„Wer waren sie noch mal?", fragte der zwölfjährige Reynier seinen großen Bruder im Flüsterton. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, haben sie uns vor zwei Jahren in Normandie besucht, nachdem wir aus Schweden zurückkehrten. Und hattest du nicht bei ihnen gelebt, als du klein warst?"

„Du täuschst dich nicht. So war das alles gewesen." Oscar hob und senkte beiläufig seine Schultern. „Das sind Freunde unserer Eltern und nebenbei gesagt, auch ihre Trauzeugen."

„Und nicht nur das!" Bernard kam auf sie zu und legte jedem der Brüder eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ihr zwei seid in die Höhe geschossen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben!"

„Das stimmt", musste Oscar sich schmunzelnd eingestehen und warf sogleich einen abschätzenden Blick auf die beiden Reiter, die er schon auf seinem Ritt bemerkt hatte. „Wer sind die?"

„Sie wollen deine Mutter sprechen", erklärte Alain und Oscars Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Er mochte keine Fremden, die seine Mutter sprechen wollten. Ihm kam es so vor, als müsste er sich immer noch vor solchen Leuten in Acht nehmen – insbesondere hier in Frankreich. Das war unnötig und das wusste er. Aber dennoch brachte es ihn unwillkürlich an jenen Tag zurück: Als er als Kind von dem grässlichen Söldner mit der Narbe im Gesicht entführt und seine Mutter angeschossen wurde, als sie ihn, ihren Sohn, schützen wollte. Oscar versuchte ruhiger zu atmen und diese schreckliche Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Sie waren doch alle nicht mehr in Paris und das musste doch etwas Gutes sein.

„Das sind Graf de Girodel und General de Jarjayes", offenbarte ihm Rosalie im Plauderton.

Alain starrte baff drein. Nun wusste er, wo er den Jüngeren der beiden Reiter schon einmal gesehen hatte. Das war jener Graf, der Lady Oscar vor vielen Jahren heiraten wollte und der sie dann bis zur Grenze von Belgien begleitet hatte. Aber was wollte er jetzt hier? Hoffte er auf eine neue Chance und dachte, dass Lady Oscar ohne Andre zurückgekehrt sei? Vielleicht stand er deshalb dem General de Jarjayes ständig bei und wich meistens nicht von seiner Seite? So, als würde er das für Lady Oscar tun, obwohl sie es gar nicht von ihm verlangt hatte. Das konnte er vergessen! Alain verkniff sich ein zynisches Grinsen. Der Graf war definitiv umsonst gekommen.

Der zwölfjährige Reynier konnte mit dem einen Namen kaum etwas anfangen. Bei dem anderen dämmerte ihm dagegen einiges. Seine Mutter war früher eine de Jarjayes und seine Großmutter in der Normandie hieß noch immer so. Er zog seine Schlüsse daraus, wer der ältere Herr auf dem Pferd sein könnte.

Sein großer Bruder hingegen schien unbeeindruckt zu sein. Er behielt seine grimmige Entschlossenheit, straffte seine Haltung noch mehr und bewegte achtsam seine Füße. Die beiden Reiter stiegen mit ausdruckslosen Mienen von den Pferden ab und Oscar blieb auf zwei Schritten Entfernung vor ihnen stehen. Er war fast auf gleicher Augenhöhe wie der General, sein jüngerer Bruder dagegen einen Kopf kleiner. „Ihr wollt also zu unserer Mutter?"

Der General musterte sein Gegenüber ausgiebig und streng. „Das will ich. Wo ist sie?"

„Sie macht mit Vater an der Küste einen Ausritt", meinte Oscar darauf trocken und mit der gleichen Strenge im Gesicht. „Was wollt Ihr von ihr?"

„Das werde ich ihr selbst sagen."

„Und wenn ich das auch wissen möchte?"

„Das ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt."

„Ich möchte es trotzdem erfahren! Sie ist meine Mutter und ich habe das Recht dazu."

„Oscar, höre auf!", mischte sich unverfroren sein jüngerer Bruder ein: „Sei nicht so streng zu unserem Großvater! Mutter würde das nicht wollen!"

Der General nahm ihn zum ersten Mal zur Kenntnis und sah ihn messerscharf an. Das schüchterte aber auch den Jüngeren nicht ein. Die himmelblauen Augen strahlten dieselbe Kühle und Beherrschtheit aus, wie die sanft grünen seines älteren Bruders. „Reynier...", brummte der General missmutig: „Warum ausgerechnet Reynier?"

„Mutter hat das so gewünscht", erwiderte sein Namensvetter ungerührt, aber in etwas freundlicherem Tonfall: „Sie haben mich nach Euch benannt, Großvater."

Der General wurde grimmiger, seine Haltung noch strenger. „Du hast kein Recht mich Großvater zu nennen! Dafür hast weder du, noch dein Bruder die Erlaubnis!"

„Wie Ihr es wünscht, Großvater." Reynier zeigte nicht, ob er beleidigt oder gekränkt war.

Sein Bruder verzog dabei eine hämische Grimasse. „Es mag sein, dass weder mein Bruder noch ich die Erlaubnis haben, aber Ihr bleibt im Blut so oder so unser Großvater."

Der General stierte gradlinig wieder zu ihm. „Mir scheint, du hast viel zu viel von deiner Mutter geerbt! Bist du auch mit dem Degen so gewandt, wie mit deiner losen Zunge?"

Das klang nach einer Herausforderung. „Selbstverständlich, Großvater." Bei Oscar glomm ein Leuchten in den Augen. „Mutter und Vater haben Reynier und mich von klein auf im Umgang mit allen möglichen Waffen unterrichtet."

„Das will ich sehen!" Auch bei dem General schwamm ein verborgenes Aufleuchten in seinem eisigen Blick auf. „Und zwar dich und deinen Bruder!"

„Mit Vergnügen!" Oscar grinste und ordnete gleich seinen Bruder an, ohne seinen Großvater aus den Augen zu lassen: „Reynier, hol unsere Übungsschwerter!"

Reynier rann schleunigst ins Haus. Alain mit seiner Schwester und Bernard mit Rosalie standen nicht weit entfernt und beobachteten diese Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkten sie beiläufig etwas, was auf sie zu kam: In der Ferne zeichneten sich zwei Silhouetten auf Pferden ab, von denen eines ein dunkles und eines ein weißes Tier war.

„Jetzt wird es interessant...", murmelte Alain dabei unbestimmt.

Victor de Girodel hatte die Reiter auch bemerkt und meinte von der Seite zu dem General: „Sie kommt."

Der General nickte ihm stumm zu, dass er ihn verstanden hatte, aber sah sich nicht nach den Reitern um.

Sein jüngerer Namensvetter kam kurze Zeit später mit zwei Übungsschwertern aus dem Haus gerannt und reichte eines davon seinem Bruder. „Oh! Unsere Eltern kommen!", stellte er bei einem flüchtigen Blick in die Ferne fest.

„Ich weiß", sagte sein großer Bruder und nahm die gereichte Waffe an sich. „Wenn sie da sind, fangen wir an, würde ich sagen. Oder Großvater?"

Der General nickte wieder - beherrscht und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Aber seine Kiefer mahlten und seine Hände verschränkte er hinter seinem Rücken, um seine wahren Emotionen zu dämpfen...


	60. Chapter 60 - Frieden

Die Pferde kamen näher. General de Jarjayes hörte die ihm altbekannten Stimmen, aber verstand kein einziges Wort. Andre sagte etwas und Oscar lachte herzhaft, rein und ausgelassen. Reynier hatte schon vergessen, wie ihr unbeschwertes Lachen klang. Das letzte Mal, als er sie lachen gehört hatte, war sie noch ein Kind. Sein Kind, auf das er schon immer stolz war!

Das helle Lachen hörte abrupt auf und die Pferde blieben stehen. Eine unfassbare Stille lag in der Luft.

Hasste sie ihn? Oder hoffte sie auf eine Versöhnung? Oder war ihr gar alles gleichgültig? Reynier spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken und in seinem Nacken entstand ein unangenehmes Kribbeln, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Sein Augenmerk wanderte nur von ihrem Ältesten auf ihren Jüngsten und zurück. Er hörte, wie sowohl Oscar als auch Andre von ihren Pferden abstiegen. Wie Girodel und diese Rosalie mit ihrem Bernard sie beide begrüßten und dann sah er sie vor sich! Direkt an der Seite ihrer Söhne!

„Vater...", formten ihre Lippen, aber kein Ton kam von ihnen, als hätte ihr die Stimme den Dienst versagt. Oscar und Andre sahen überrascht aus, mehr nicht.

Seine Tochter konnte schon immer gut ihre Gefühle verbergen. Das hatte er ihr beigebracht; er hatte sie so erzogen und Andre hatte es sich von ihr angeeignet. Obwohl sie beide nun etwa Mitte Vierzig zählten, schienen ihre Gesichtszüge unverändert zu sein. Nur etwas waren sie gealtert. Das zeigten gewisse Linien an der Stirn, Augenfalten und Grübchen um die Mundwinkel. Reynier wandte seinen Blick wieder von den beiden ab und widmete sich ihren Söhnen. „Ihr könnt mit der Fechtübung anfangen!"

„Jawohl, Großvater!" Der Älteste nickte und sah kurz zu seinen Eltern. „Keine Sorge, das ist nichts Schlimmes. Großvater will nur wissen, wie gut wir schon im Fechten geübt sind." Dann ging er mit seinem Bruder auf eine gewisse Entfernung.

Der General begleitete die zwei mit etwas Abstand, ohne Oscar und Andre weiter zu beachten. Die beide blieben wie vom Donner gerührt da stehen. Oscars Vater hatte sich verändert: Sein faltiges und kantiges Gesicht, die markanten Gesichtszüge, die tief eingegrabenen Wangen und die hervortretenden Wangenknochen erzählten Geschichten über lange Kämpfe. Der General war mit den Jahren von erbitterten Schlachten gezeichnet.

Oscar schluckte mehrmals, um ihre Fassung wieder zu finden und auch Andre versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was in ihm bei diesem unverhofften Besuch vorging. Erstaunen und Sprachlosigkeit waren nur einige ihrer Empfindungen. Sie beide wussten nicht, weshalb der General hier war und das bescherte ihnen noch zusätzlich ein gewisses Unbehagen.

Bernard kam mit den anderen zu ihnen und erklärte etwas ausführlicher die Begegnung mit dem General und Graf de Girodel: „Euer Vater, Lady Oscar, hat Rosalie in Paris ausfindig gemacht und verlangt, dass wir ihn zu Euch bringen. Er sagte, er habe Euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen."

„Ihr sprecht so, als hätten wir euch gezwungen, Bernard Chatelet", unterbrach ihn Girodel unverhohlen und stellte sich auf der freien Seite neben Oscar. „Lady Oscar. Nach dem Tod der Königin musste Euer Vater seinen Titel ablegen und ins Ausland gehen. Dass Ihr seine Tochter seid, hat ihn vor dem Tod bewahrt und gerettet. Viele andere Seinesgleichen hatten dabei weniger Glück. Ich habe ihn ins Ausland zu meiner Verwandtschaft begleitet und letzten Monat konnten wir endlich zurückkehren. Da aber Euer Vater seine Besitztümer hier verloren hat, ist er mit mir nach Schweden zu seiner Frau aufgebrochen. Wir waren überrascht, als Graf von Fersen uns mitteilte, sie wohne bei Euch in der Normandie. Von Fersen hat sich sehr verändert. Er ist sehr verbittert geworden und hasst Menschen. Deswegen waren wir nur kurzzeitig bei ihm. Eure Mutter hat uns herzlicher empfangen, aber Euer Vater konnte auch dort nicht länger bleiben. Er ist rastlos geworden, Lady Oscar. Er meinte, er finde erst dann seine Ruhe, wenn er mit Euch einige Dinge klargestellt hat. Ich habe ihn deshalb zu Eurem einstigen Schützling geführt und nun sind wir hier."

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir das, Girodel?", fragte Oscar kühl und beobachtete dabei, wie ihre Söhne miteinander fochten. Ihre Sehnen spannten sich an, als ihr Blick hin und wieder auf ihren Vater fiel.

„Ich dachte, das würde Euch interessieren?" Girodel sah sie von der Seite verwundert an. „Ich weiß, er hat Euch verstoßen, aber..."

„Er hat mich für tot erklärt!", schnitt ihm Oscar vor Wut erstickt das Wort ab: „Ich bin für ihn gestorben! Das habt Ihr mir vor vielen Jahren selbst offenbart!"

„Aber das ist schon lange her, Lady Oscar. Zeiten und Menschen ändern sich..."

„Mein Vater aber nicht!" Das Blut raste ihr durch die Adern, wie eine entfesselte Flutwelle.

„Lass es gut sein, Oscar", beschwichtigte Andre sie von der anderen Seite und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern.

Girodel richtete dabei sein Augenmerk sofort auf den General zurück. Es tat ihm immer noch weh, sie in den Armen eines anderen Mannes zu sehen.

Oscar fühlte sich von ihrem Mann leicht getröstet, aber ihre verletzten Gefühle als seine Tochter wollten sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Weshalb ihr Vater auch gekommen war: Sie würde ihn niemals so behandeln können, wie er sie.

Ihr Ältester ging gerade vor den fließenden Hieben seines Bruders in Deckung und ihr Jüngster schlug ihm im nächsten Moment das Übungsschwert aus der Hand. „Ich habe gewonnen!", triumphierte er begeistert und hob das Schwert seines Bruders vom grasbewachsenen Erdboden.

„Du hast gewonnen, weil ich dich gewinnen lassen habe", meinte der Ältere unbeeindruckt und schnitt eine komische Grimasse.

„Was höre ich da?!" General de Jarjayes baute sich erbost zwischen den beiden auf und fixierte den Älteren. „Wenn du deinen Gegner gewinnen lässt, dann macht er kurzen Prozess mit dir!"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber Reynier ist mein Bruder und ich kenne seine Fechtkünste auswendig", konterte der junge Mann aufrecht. Er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen - zumindest sah man ihm das nicht an. Was in ihm selbst vorging, wusste niemand zu sagen.

General de Jarjayes beäugte ihn abschätzend. Bis auf die Augenfarbe und die männlichen Gesichtszüge ähnelte er durch und durch seiner gleichnamigen Mutter. Auch die Art und Weise wie er das Schwert führte, erinnerte ihn an sie. Von Andre war mehr in dem Jüngeren. „Gebt mir eure Schwerter! Alle beide!", befahl der General seinem Namensvetter und streckte schon seine Hand nach den Waffen aus.

Reynier der Jüngere dachte sich nichts dabei und reichte die Übungswaffen dem General.

„Das war kein schlechter Kampf", sagte dieser den Brüdern ausdruckslos: „Es könnte besser sein. Jetzt geht auf eure Plätze und sagt eurer Mutter, sie soll auf der Stelle zu mir kommen!"

Das brauchten die Brüder gar nicht tun, denn Oscar hatte ihn auch so gehört. Kaum dass ihre Söhne bei ihr ankamen, ging sie auf alles gefasst zu ihrem Vater.

„War er schon immer so?", wollte Oscar der Jüngere bei seiner Ankunft von seinem Vater wissen.

„Was seine Strenge und Disziplin angeht, ja", äußerte sich Andre knapp und sah seiner Frau achtsam nach.

Diese stand schon in gestrafter Haltung vor dem General. „Was soll das werden?", fragte sie beherrscht, als der General ihr eines der Schwerter reichte.

„Frage nicht, sondern tue das, was ich dir sage!", fuhr Reynier sie schroff an und drückte ihr die Waffe gewaltsam entgegen. „Ich will sehen, ob in dir wenigstens noch ein Funken davon übrig geblieben ist, was ich dir beigebracht habe! Oder hat dich dein weiblicher Eigensinn vollends verdorben?!"

Das traf Oscar hart. Ihre feinen Gesichtszüge verhärmten sich, ihre Sehnen spannten sich am ganzen Körper noch mehr an und sie schloss ihre Finger fest um den Griff des Schwertes. „Nun gut", murrte sie finster: „Ich werde Euch diesen Wunsch erfüllen."

Reynier zog seine Mundwinkel zufrieden nach oben. Er machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, brachte sich in die richtige Position und verübte als erster den Angriff.

Oscar parierte gekonnt seine darauf folgenden, heftigen Hiebe, wich ihm flink aus und schlug zurück. An Wendigkeit und Agilität hatte sie noch nichts eingebüßt. Dennoch drängte sie der General schon bald mit schnellen und ununterbrochenen Schlägen immer wieder zurück. Sie war daher gezwungen, nur in Deckung zu gehen und konnte ihn schließlich kaum noch abwehren.

„Ist das alles, was du behalten hast, Oscar?!", funkelte Reynier sie schnaufend an, während seine Klinge mit Wucht gegen die ihre prallte und er sie damit in die Knie zwang. „Du sollst mich nicht gewinnen lassen, Oscar!"

„Das tue ich keineswegs!", zischte Oscar gedämpft und brachte ihre ganze Kraft auf, um ihrem Vater standzuhalten. Seine Klinge drückte gegen die ihre - schon beinahe vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Du törichtes Weibsbild!", knurrte Reynier grimmig und ließ den Druck etwas locker. So, als würde er eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegen wollen.

Oscar nutzte das jedoch nicht aus. Sein Griff ließ weiter nach und sie konnte sich wieder auf die Beine rappeln. Doch anstatt auf ihn einen Gegenangriff zu verüben, rührte sie sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie war außer Puste und ihr Herz hämmerte wild.

„Du sollst kämpfen und nicht scheitern!" Reynier atmete pausenlos ein und aus. Seine Hand senkte ermattet das Schwert und sein Augenmerk schien seine Tochter zu durchbohren. „Wir sind schon genug gescheitert!" Er ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust. „Die Flucht des Königs und seiner Familie war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt! Und du warst nicht mehr dabei, als alles den Berg hinab ging! Du hast einen Rückzieher gemacht!" Im Grunde wusste Reynier, dass sie nichts dafür konnte. Aber die entsetzlichen und markerschütternden Bilder der Hinrichtung und des vergossenem Bluts in der Vergangenheit musste er doch irgendwie loswerden.

„Ihr macht mir ungerechtfertigt Vorwürfe, Vater!" Oscar senkte auch ihre Waffe. Sie stand vor ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Sie sprach aufrichtig, obwohl es in ihr mehr und mehr brodelte. „Ich wäre bis zum letzten Moment geblieben, glaubt mir! Aber der König hat mich aus seinen Diensten entlassen! Ich konnte nichts tun..." Nein, das konnte sie nicht...

In Schweden hatte sie von der barbarischen Hinrichtung des Königs und später der Königin viel zu spät erfahren, als schon alles vorüber war. Es hieß, es wurde ein Gerät erfunden und errichtet, das einen schnelleren und schmerzfreieren Tod brachte, als eine Axt... Dieses Gerät nannte man Guillotine. Oscar war nach dem Tod der Königin verbittert und wütend, weil sie all das nicht verhindern konnte. Auf Graf von Fersen traf das Gleiche zu und seitdem distanzierte er sich mehr und mehr aus der Gesellschaft der Menschen - auch von Oscar, was sie ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Robespierre gelang zur Macht und wurde als Vater des Terrors bezeichnet. Doch auch seine Terrorherrschaft fand ein jähes Ende: Robespierre wurde gestürzt und landete ebenfalls unter der Guillotine... Nach seinem Tod ebbte die Revolution mit der Zeit ab. Nun herrschte der selbsternannte Kaiser Napoleon über Frankreich und all die, die zu Revolutionszeiten geflohen waren, kehrten nach und nach zurück...

„Du törichtes Weibsbild...", wiederholte der General aufgebracht. Zorn und Verzweiflung standen in seinem gezeichneten Gesicht geschrieben. „Die Majestäten wurden hingerichtet! Die Monarchie ist gestürzt und der Adel hat nichts mehr zu sagen! Du warst nicht dabei, als die Köpfe rollten! Du warst schon bei der ersten Fluchtmöglichkeit fortgeritten!"

Er klang so, als gebe er ihr die Schuld für alles - aber dem war nicht so. Oscar spürte mit einem Mal in sich, dass in ihm etwas vorging, was nicht zu seiner strengen, verbitterten und jähzornigen Erscheinung passte. Eine fremdartige Sanftheit lag in seinem eisigen Blick und ließ sie an jenen Tag der Offenbarung erinnern, an dem er sie aus der Familie verstoßen hatte. Seine raue Stimme stockte oft. Oscar schluckte bangen Herzens. Sie hatte ihren Vater, bis auf dieses einziges Mal damals, noch nie so erlebt und fand keine Worte dafür. Nur ein lautloses „Vater" formten ihre Lippen.

„Du bist nach Schweden fort! Du hast einen anderen Weg gewählt..." Reynier verstummte kurz und rang mit sich. Sein Kinn zitterte und er betrachtete Oscar eindringlicher als zuvor. Er atmete tief durch und lockerte seine geballte Faust. „...du hast den richtigen Weg gewählt und ich war froh, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen..."

In Oscar schlugen die Gedanken Purzelbäume. Ihre Gefühle gerieten durcheinander. Krampfhaft versuchte sie ihr Empfinden niederzuringen und ihre aufrechte Fassung beizubehalten. „Ihr überrascht mich, Vater", sagte sie heiser und offen: „Ihr habt mich verstoßen und vor aller Augen bekundet, dass Ihr mich nicht mehr als Tochter anseht!"

„Was denkst du, weshalb ich das tat?!" Reynier spannte wieder seine Muskel an und runzelte mit der Stirn, aber gleich darauf wurden seine Gesichtszüge plötzlich weicher. „Ich wollte nur dein Bestes, mein Kind... Ich wollte dich schützen..." Seine Augen schimmerten unerwartet glasig und seine Gefühlskälte zerschmolz endgültig zu einer nie gezeigten Warmherzigkeit. „Es stimmt: Ich habe dich als Tochter verloren... Dafür habe ich aber einen Sohn gewonnen... Ich habe dich schon vor langer Zeit in das Leben einer Frau entlassen..."

Oscar fiel das Übungsschwert aus der Hand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Wimpern wurden feucht. Sie hätte nie mit diesen Worten, die ihr Erlösung und Frieden bedeuteten, gerechnet.

Reynier hob das gefallene Schwert auf, sah sie noch kurz an und ging dann mit einem leisen, befreiten Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. Mit gemäßigtem Schritt und stolzierender Haltung erreichte er die versammelte Gruppe. Er reichte die Übungsschwerter an seine beiden Enkel zurück. „Jetzt dürft ihr mich Großvater nennen!"

Die zwei Brüder nickten dankend und nahmen erstaunt ihre Schwerter an sich. Ihre Augen glänzten freudig und spitzbübisch. Sie grinsten über beide Ohren hinweg und der General klopfte jedem auf die Schulter. „Eure Eltern können auf Söhne wie euch stolz sein! So wie ich auf eure Mutter schon immer stolz war! Meine Tochter ist mir das liebste Kind, das ich habe!"

Die Brüder öffneten und schlossen tief ergriffen ihre Münder. Der General schmunzelte zufrieden, ließ von ihnen ab und wandte sich an den Vater. „Andre...", sprach er gefasst, wie es sonst seine Art war: „Ich habe von deiner Großmutter gehört. Das tut mir sehr leid. Sie war eine herzensgute Frau und du hast ihr immer alle Ehre gemacht."

„Ich danke Euch, General." Andre wusste nichts dazu zu sagen. Er war auf der Hut und gleichzeitig verdrängte er sein Misstrauen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie seine Frau sich langsam zu ihnen aufmachte.

General de Jarjayes sah sie nicht kommen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Andre und er fasste ihn unerwartet bei den Armen. Andre versteifte sich kurzzeitig. Er war überrascht und verblüfft. Reynier nahm das kaum wahr. Er sprach ernst und doch mit einem gewissen Glanz der Freude in seinen Augen: „Du hast auch mir alle Ehre gemacht, mein Junge. Du warst immer an der Seite meiner Tochter, du hast sie nie im Stich gelassen und warst ihr immer ein treuer Gefährte. Auf Gedeih und Verderb! Du bist zwar nicht von Adel, aber das hat jetzt ohnehin keine Bedeutung mehr. Ich wollte dir schon immer sagen, dass du der rechte Mann für sie bist. Nur du kannst mein Kind glücklich machen und das machst du ja auch bereits. Ihr zwei habt meinen Segen und ich freue mich für euch beide. Du bist ein guter Junge, Andre... mein Sohn." Reynier ließ sogleich von ihm ab und ging zu seinem Pferd. Auf dem Weg winkte er Girodel zu, ihm zu folgen: „Wir brechen auf!"

„Vater, wartet!" Oscar lief ihm nach, kaum dass er seinen Fuß in den Steigbügel schob. „Wo wollt Ihr hin?!"

Reynier drehte sich zu ihr um. „In die Normandie zu meiner Frau natürlich! Ich habe deine Mutter schon lange vernachlässigt. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich um sie kümmere. Wir sind beide nicht mehr jung. Wir werden dort auf euch alle warten. Deine Hochzeit muss schließlich ordentlich nachgefeiert werden!"

„Ich danke Euch, Vater...", brachte Oscar zutiefst gerührt von sich und fasste sich ans Herz. „...für alles, was Ihr für mich getan und mir heute gesagt habt... Das bedeutet mir viel..."

„Was soll das, Oscar?!", ermahnte sie Reynier streng, aber mit einem weichen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen: „Du wirst mir doch nicht etwa rührselig, oder?! Das passt nicht zu dir! So habe ich dich nicht erzogen!"

„Ihr seid auch nicht besser, Vater." Oscar fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Vergeblich versuchte sie ihre kühle Art, eine stramme Haltung und Selbstdisziplin vorzutäuschen.

General de Jarjayes tat das Gleiche. Er kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen und seinen Empfindungen, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und seine Arme um Oscar legte. Er drückte sie herzhaft an sich. „Mein über alles geliebtes Kind...", murmelte er und ließ sie gleich wieder aus seiner Umarmung frei.

Oscar schaute entgeistert auf ihn, überrumpelt und zugleich überaus glücklich. Reynier nickte ihr kaum merklich zu, verhärmte sein Gesicht wieder und stieg auf sein Pferd.

„Es war wieder einmal schön Euch gesehen zu haben, Lady Oscar", verabschiedete sich Graf de Girodel mit einem matten Lächeln von ihr und folgte dem General.

„Was gedenkt Ihr zu tun, da Eure Pflicht mir gegenüber nun erfüllt ist?!", fragte ihn General de Jarjayes, als sie Oscar und alle anderen weit hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, geleite ich Euch noch bis in die Normandie und dann kehre ich zu meiner Verwandtschaft ins Ausland zurück", erwiderte Girodel höflich. Die besagte Pflicht hatte er sich eigentlich selbst vor Jahren auferlegt. In der Zeit, als Lady Oscar nach Schweden verbannt wurde, nahm er sich zur Aufgabe, auf ihren Vater acht zu geben. Er wollte ihr auf diese Weise einen möglicherweise letzten Gefallen tun.

„Ich erlaube es Euch, selbstverständlich", meinte der General heiter und entriss ihn von dem endgültigen gedanklichen Abschied von Oscar. Reynier sprach weiter, ohne davon etwas mitzubekommen: „Ihr habt mich stets treu begleitet und dafür danke ich Euch. Meine Türen stehen Euch immer offen."

„Habt herzlichen Dank, General." Girodel ritt ohne Eile weiter neben ihm einher und unterhielt sich mit ihm über ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse.

Oscar sah ihrem Vater noch eine Weile nach. Sie war von der letzten Last befreit, die sie all die Jahre noch mit sich getragen hatte. Sie saugte die laue Aprilluft in ihre Lungen, ließ sie in sich wirken und atmete langsam aus. Andre trat hinter sie und legte sachte seine Arme um sie. „Wir haben es geschafft, Liebes..."

„Ja, das haben wir..." Oscar fasste Andre am Arm und verharrte mit ihm eine kurze Weile in diesem unbeschreiblich schönen Moment. Andre und sie waren nun frei. Ihr Vater hatte ihnen vergeben. Er hatte sie als Tochter in den Armen gehalten und in das Leben einer Frau entlassen - an die Seite von Andre, mit dem ihr ganzes Leben bereits verbunden war. Er hatte ihr und Andre seinen Segen gegeben und das war ein wundervolles Gefühl: Es war der innerliche Frieden, auf den sie so lange gewartet und nach dem sie sich so sehr gesehnt hatte. Das zweite Leben war erfüllt.

**Hmmm... Ähm... Ja... Meine erste Fanfic ist zu Ende und ich bedauere es fast... Aber gleichzeitig bin froh und stolz darauf. ;-) **

**Bevor wir zu dem „Ü" übergehen, schreibe ich dir hier eine kleine Geschichte. Weißt du noch, als ich dir offenbart habe, dass ich meine Story an das Ende von deinem „Licht und Schatten" angeknüpft habe? Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich es wieder tue... Und zwar hier und jetzt. XD **

**Das zweite Leben war erfüllt. Oscar und Andre waren von der letzten Last befreit. Also griff der Schatten erbarmungslos nach ihnen und zerrte sie zurück in die finstere Zwischenwelt. Sie verloren sich aus den Augen und Oscar war wieder dort, als sie beim Sturm auf Bastille verstorben war und in der grenzenlosen Dunkelheit herumirrte – auf der Suche nach ihrem Andre. Und nebenbei trug sie wieder ihre blaue Uniform. „Nein!" schrie sie aufgebracht und verzweifelt: „Warum geschieht das?! Andre! Wo bist du?!" Aber nicht einmal ein Echo antwortete ihr. **

**Ich seufzte tief. „Es tut mir leid, Oscar, aber ich musste es tun – als Übergang für meine nächste Story...", sagte ich zu ihr in meinen Gedanken. **

**Oscar war hellhörig. Schlagartig sah sie sich um, aber konnte niemanden entdecken. Wie denn auch? Ich habe sie ja in völlige Finsternis geschickt und stelle mir ihre Verwirrung bildlich vor. „Wer ist das? Antwortet!" schrie sie – anscheinend hatte sie meine Gedanken gehört. Kein Wunder, denn ich wollte es so. **

„**Beruhige dich, Oscar, ich werde dir schon nichts antun... Obwohl, doch... Immerhin bist du ein Produkt der Phantasie... Aber das erkläre ich dir später..." **

„**Was soll das heißen?!" Oscar ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Das war wohl von ihr zu erwarten. „Wer seid Ihr? Zeigt Euch!" **

„**Es tut mir leid es dir sagen zu müssen, aber du wirst mich nicht sehen können...", antwortete ich ihr in meinen Gedanken und Vorstellung. „Aber du kannst mich Saphira nennen. Und ich bitte dich: Lass es mit diesen Förmlichkeiten. In meiner Welt ist es nicht notwendig." **

„**Was soll das schon wieder heißen?!" Oscar war immer noch aufgebracht und beiläufig auch wütend. **

**In Anbetracht der Umstände, konnte ich das ihr nicht verübeln. „Also gut, ich versuche es dir zu erklären, aber im Gegenzug wirst du dich beruhigen." **

„**Das hängt davon ab, was Ihr mir zu erklären habt!", spie Oscar mir entgegen und dann plötzlich verzog sie eine sarkastische Grimasse: „Oh, entschuldige, ich vergaß: Saphira... Was ist das für ein merkwürdiger Name?!" **

**Ich verzog auch ein Grinsen – immerhin beruhigte sie sich. „Das ist nicht mein wirklicher Name. Es ist ein Pseudonym. Ich bin in so etwa ein Autor und schreibe Geschichten – auch über dich. In Wirklichkeit heiße ich Irina – ein russischer Name, aber ich wohne in Deutschland." **

**Ich merkte in meiner Vorstellung, wie Oscars Augen sich vor Staunen weiteten. Ich vermute, ihr kam Marie Antoinette in den Sinn, denn diese kam ja aus Österreich. „Deutschland..." faselte Oscar und fasste sich gleich zusammen. „...aber wie kommt es, das wir uns verstehen?! Oder kannst du Französisch?" **

**Ich musste mir bei dieser Frage ein Lachen verkneifen. „Ich sage mal so, ich könnte Französisch, aber an der Sprache mangelt es mir..." Den Witz hat Oscar selbstverständlich nicht verstanden und zog ihre Braunen streng zusammen. Ich wechselte daher gleich das Thema: „Wie ich es dir bereits sagte, du bist ein Produkt der Phantasie und daher verstehen wir uns, weil ich es mir so erdacht habe." **

„**Ein Produkt der Phantasie..." Oscar umfasste ihren Kinn und grübelte nach. Dann war sie wie vom Donner gerührt. „Heißt es etwa, mich hat es nie wirklich gegeben?!" **

„**Nein..." sagte ich ihr aufgeschlossen: „...so wie auch deinen Andre." **

**Ich merkte, wie Oscar bei Erwähnung von Andre zusammenzuckte. Bestimmt stach es ihr schmerzlich im Brustkorb. Es bestätigte sich, als sie nach oben aufsah und ihren Tonfall milderte: „Wen so ist... dann... dann könntest du ihn genauso hierher bringen wie mich?" **

„**Ja, das kann ich." **

**Ich bemerkte sofort ein Aufleuchten in ihren Augen. „Bitte..." war das einzige, was ihre Lippen formten. **

**Ich überlegte. „Nun gut..." sagte ich mit einer List: „...aber du wirst dich danach nicht mehr aufregen." **

„**Ich verspreche es!" gelobte Oscar und schaute mit ihren himmelblauen Augen nach oben, als würde sie mich direkt sehen können. **

**Ich glaubte ihr, denn Oscar zählte eigentlich zu denjenigen Menschen, die ihren Versprechen einhielten. Bevor ich mir Andre vorstellte, fragte ich sie kurz: „In welcher Form möchtest du ihn wiedersehen?" **

**Oscar verzog eine fragliche Miene, aber dann schien sie meine Frage verstanden zu haben, denn sie war gleich wieder aufgeschlossen: „Ich möchte, dass er wieder sehen kann!" **

**Diesen Wunsch hatte ich schon geahnt und stellte mir in meinen Gedanken Andre vor. „Du kannst dich umdrehen, Oscar." Es war schön und rührend zu beobachten, wie Oscar auf ihren Absätzen herumwirbelte und selig losrannte. Andre stand nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt und breitete seine Arme aus, als er sie sah. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und versiegelten ihre Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss. Aber für kurz. **

**Oscar löste sich von dem Kuss als erste. „Andre... mein Geliebter...", flüsterte sie atemlos und strich ihm die Haare von der linken Gesichtshälfte – er hatte kurzes Haar und trug seine blaue Soldatenuniform. Das schien sie aber nicht zu stören. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und er in die ihre, was bedeutete das er sehen konnte und zwar mit beiden Augen. Das entlockte ihr ein süßes Lächeln. **

„**Oscar, meine liebste Oscar..." Andre lächelte zurück, aber gleich darauf wirkte er ernst und wunderlich: „Es ist wundervoll, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Aber was passiert wieder mit uns? Sind wir etwa schon wieder geboren? Aber warum? Wir hatten doch so ein schönes Leben! Und wo sind unsere Söhne?" **

„**Sie gibt es nicht..." entfuhr es Oscar: „..und auch nie gegeben." **

„**Was sagst du?" Andre weiteten sich die Augen: „Ich verstehe nicht..." **

**Oscar seufzte schwer. „Ich auch nicht... Aber wir sind Produkt einer Phantasie..." **

**Um Oscar die Mühe zu ersparen, mischte ich mich ein. „So sieht`s aus, Andre. Euch zwei gab es nicht wirklich, aber manche Leute wünschen, dass es euch gäbe und schreiben Geschichten über euch." (Über Anime erwähnte ich nichts, sonst würde es für die zwei noch komplizierter.) **

**Andre sah sich ruckartig um, ohne dabei Oscar aus seinen Armen loszulassen. „Was geht hier vor?! Wer seid Ihr?!" **

„**Eine gewisse Saphira..." brummte Oscar, bevor ich mein Kommentar abgeben konnte. „Und wir können sie nicht sehen, dafür aber sie uns..." **

„**Was hat es zu bedeuten?!" Andre schaute ungläubig drein. **

„**...sie schreibt über uns Geschichten", beendete Oscar und verzog ihren Gesicht. **

„**Ich verstehe immer noch nichts..." Andre umschloss Oscar noch fester in seinen Armen, als befürchte er sie zu verlieren. **

**Das konnte ich ihm nicht verdenken. Ich versuchte es ihm zu erklären. „Hör zu, Andre, es wird wohl besser, wenn du und Oscar euch mit dieser Tatsache abfindet und keine Fragen mehr diesbezüglich stellt. Das wird sonst zu viel Zeitaufwand kosten, um euch aufzuklären. Und es steht in den Sternen geschrieben, ob ihr das überhaupt verstehen können würdet. Und das stimmt, was Oscar sagt – ihr beide seid ein Phantasieprodukt und man schreibt über euch Geschichten." **

„**Dann war das, was wir gerade durchlebt hatten, erdacht?" Andre war immer noch verwirrt, aber behielt wenigstens seine Gelassenheit. Diese Eigenschaft musste man ihm lassen. **

„**So sieht es aus", bekräftigte ich ihm. „Das was ihr durchlebt habt, war eine von mir geschriebenen Geschichten über euch und deswegen hab ich euch zurückgeholt, um in die Nächste einzuführen." **

„**Wie bitte?!" Oscar war empört: „Es gibt noch mehr Geschichten über uns?" **

„**Oh, ja..." sagte ich mit ehrlicher Inbrunst: „Und nicht nur von mir. Es gibt viele Autoren, die über euch schreiben..." **

„**Was wird über uns noch geschrieben!" Oscar stieg eine Zornesröte ins Gesicht, aber sie versuchte sich krampfhaft zu beherrschen. „Und wer wagt solches zu tun?!" **

„**Viele nette und liebe Leute, die euch mögen und wünschen, dass ihr schon frühzeitig zusammenkommt und bis ans Ende euren Tage glücklich miteinander lebt", erklärte ich ihr knapp und fügte noch ehrlich hinzu: „Aber nicht jeder Autor lässt euch sofort zusammenkommen. In manchen Geschichten, bist du, meine liebe Oscar, vorerst mit Girodel oder von Fersen verheiratet, bevor du zu Andre zurückkehrst." **

„**Wie bitte?!" Andre und Oscar waren gleichermaßen fassungslos. Aber dann schien es ihnen zu dämmern, dass die Beispielgeschichten nicht von mir waren und Oscar lachte trocken auf: „Ha! Gut, dass Andre und ich nicht in diesen Geschichten mitwirkten! Das ist doch absurd! Ich werde nie im Leben Girodel heiraten wollen! Lieber sterbe ich..." **

„**...und von Fersen?", unterbrach Andre sie vorsichtig und senkte unsicher seinen Blick. „..würdest du ihn jemals heiraten wollen?" **

„**Andre..." Oscar begriff schnell, dass sie etwas falsch gesagt hatte. Sie schob ihm ihren Finger unter dem Kinn und hob sein Gesicht. „Sieh mich bitte an...", bat sie ihn und das tat er. Oscar tat es im Herzen weh, ihn verzweifelnd und beinahe verloren zu sehen. Sie versuchte sich so sanftmütig wie möglich zu korrigieren: „Niemals... Niemals werde ich einen anderen Mann so lieben können wie dich... nicht einmal von Fersen... Das musst du wissen, Andre, mein Geliebter..." **

„**Ach, Oscar..." Andres Gesicht erhellte sich und er schloss seine Oscar stürmisch in die Arme: „...wie ich dich liebe!" **

**Oscar lachte reines Herzens und steckte damit auch Andre an. Mir rührte schon wieder das Herz und ich hätte ihnen länger zugesehen, aber es war Zeit mit einer neuen Story zu beginnen. „Entschuldigt, ihr beiden, aber die Zeit drängt und meine nächste Geschichte beginnt bald..." **

**Das Pärchen wurde mit einem mal ernst, aber lösten sich nicht aus der Umarmung. „Die nächste Geschichte...", wiederholte Oscar ausdruckslos und stellte schon gleich eine Frage: „Wird sie genauso ablaufen, wie deine Letzte?" **

„**Nein." offenbarte ich ihr aufrichtig: „Du und Andre werdet in dieser Geschichte nicht zusammen aufwachsen. Andre wird bei seinen Eltern in Paris wohnen und dich nur vom hören kennen, wenn seine Großmutter zu Besuch kommt. Aber keine Sorgen, ihr werdet euch genug begegnen und dann werdet ihr irgendwann ein Paar." **

„**Ich werde bei meinen Eltern aufwachsen?" Andre war sichtlich baff. „Wenn ich mir überlege, dann kann ich mich an meine Eltern nicht einmal erinnern..." **

„**Dann hast du die beste Gelegenheit, sie kennenzulernen." Das war Oscar, die das sagte. Und sie lächelte matt. **

„**Das stimmt..." Andre erwiderte ihr das Lächeln. **

„**Dann lass uns gemeinsam auch diese Geschichte bestreiten...", beschloss mutig Oscar und fasste seine Hand. **

**Andre umschloss kräftig ihre Hand in der seinen. „Ja, Liebes, gemeinsam werden wir schon alles durchstehen." Dann sah er nach oben und richtete an mich seine nächsten Worte: „Wir sind bereit." **

**Ich glaubte ihm. Anscheinend begriffen sie beide, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb und dass sie meiner autorischen Willkür ausgeliefert waren. Denn ich würde sie so oder so in meiner nächsten Geschichte einwerfen und einsetzen, auch ohne deren Zustimmung oder Gegenwehr. Es war einigermaßen für mich erheiternd, dass sie zustimmten und von sich aus bereit waren, denn mir wäre unbehaglich sie zwingen zu müssen. Ich stellte mir eine Tür vor. Sie öffnete sich und ein grelles Licht durchbrach wie ein Strahl die finstere Dunkelheit. Andre sah wieder Oscar an und diese nickte ihm einvernehmlich und entschlossen zu, was ihn zum schmunzeln bewog. Hand in Hand machten sie einen Schritt auf den hellen Ausgang zu, als ich sie mit Bedauern zum Stehen bewog. „Es tut mir leid...", entschuldigte ich mich: „...aber ihr könnt nicht zu zweit dadurch hingehen." Ich merkte sofort, wie die Missmut in allen beiden Gesichtern hochstieg und versuchte sie gleich zu beschwichtigen: „Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber die Geschichte beginnt mit Andre und er soll daher als erster durch diese Tür gehen. Du bist dann etwas später dran, Oscar... Und noch etwas: Wenn ihr dadurch geht, werdet ihr alles vergessen, was ihr bisher erlebt habt und was hier und jetzt passiert ist... Ihr werdet wieder jung sein und euer Leben sozusagen von neu an beginnen..." **

**Das Pärchen atmete tief durch und Oscar sagte das, was auch Andre dachte: „Na gut, damit können wir noch leben..." Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einer innigen Umarmung, einem Kuss und einigen Liebesworten. Dann ging Andre und Oscar blieb wieder alleine. Sie sah ihm eine Weile nach, bis seine stämmige Statur hinter der Türschwelle verschwand und nichts mehr außer diesem grellen Lichtstrahl zu sehen war. **

„**Jetzt kannst du auch gehen...", flüsterte ich ihr in meinen Gedanken zu und Oscar nickte. Entschlossen richtete sie sich auf und marschierte in ihrer ganzen Würde auf die Tür zu. „Warte einen Moment, Oscar...", hielte ich sie auf, kaum sie die Tür erreichte. „Ich möchte, dass du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tust..." **

**Oscar blieb stehen und sah zu mir nach oben beinahe argwöhnisch. „Was gibt es?!" Ich machte mir nichts daraus und zauberte ihr eine sattgrüne Schleife, die vor ihren Augen durch die Luft langsam nach unten abgleitete. Oscar fing sie systematisch auf und betrachtete sie verwundert. „Ein Haarband? Aber..." **

„**Das ist für Andre" klärte ich sie nett auf: „Ich möchte, dass du ihm dieses Haarband schenkst, natürlich wenn du mit deinen Gefühlen zu ihm soweit bist. In der nächsten Geschichte wird er anfangs kurzes Haar tragen, aber dann wächst es und wird ihn bei euren Fechtübungen stören." **

**Oscar nickte wieder Wortlos, ohne den Blick von der Haarschleife abzuwenden. „In Ordnung, diesen Gefallen werde ich tun können..." Dann fiel ihr urplötzlich etwas ein und sie richtete ihren Augenmerk wieder zu mir nach oben: „...aber wie werde ich es tun können, wenn ich mich nicht mehr an hier und jetzt erinnern werde?!" **

„**Ich werde es schon so arrangieren, dass du es tun könntest, keine Sorge", beruhigte ich sie. **

**Oscar verzog daraufhin eine einleuchtende Grimasse und lächelte schief. „Ach ja, natürlich... Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen, dass du über unsere Schicksale bestimmen kannst... Aber gehe mit uns, vor allem mit Andre sorgsam um, hörst du?! Bitte..." Gleich darauf atmete sie auf, schloss ihre Augen und führte das Haarband an ihre Lippen. „Ach, was soll´s... Ich werde dich wiedersehen, mein Andre und dann werden wir zusammen sein..." Sie schloss das grüne Haarband fester in ihrer Hand, öffnete ihre Augen und überwand entschlossen die letzten Schritte zu der Tür. **

**Ich sah ihr in meiner Vorstellung so lange nach, bis das grelle Licht ihre schlanke Statur umhüllte und ich dann hinter ihr die Tür schloss. Ich hoffe, diese eine kleine Unterhaltung zwischen mir und Oscar hat dir gefallen, meine liebe Broedl. XD **

**Bevor wir zu dem eigentlichen „Ü" übergehen, möchte ich ein herzliches Dank an dich aussprechen. Dankeschön, dass es dich einfach gibt, dass wir uns so sehr angefreundet haben und dass du so gerne mit meinen Schreibfehlern herumschlägst. Sei lieb von mir gedrückt und geknuddelt. Entschuldige, bin nicht der Mensch von großen und blumigen Worten, das gelingt mir irgendwie nicht sonderlich, aber ich denke, dass du verstehst, was ich meine und dass es vom Herzen kommt. ;-) **

**Und nun ist hier das versprochene Ü von mir für dich. Das ist ein übersetztes Lied vom russischen her und heißt „Die weißen Rosen": **

**Etwas wärmer hinter dem Glas, aber der böse Frost** **Gehe durch diese Türen, wie in Garten der Juliblumen ** **Ich würde sie so gern wärmen, aber die weißen Rosen** **Vor all den Augen bin bereit zu küssen und streicheln** **Ich würde sie so gern wärmen, aber die weißen Rosen** **Vor all den Augen bin bereit zu küssen und streicheln** **Weiße Rosen, weiße Rosen, schutzlos sind die Dornen** **Was hat denn mit ihnen Schnee und Frost gemacht, Eis der blauen Vitrinen ** **Menschen schmücken mit euch ihre Feier nur für paar Tage** **Und lassen euch sterben am weißen, kalten Fenster** **Aber Menschen bringen euch mit sich und spät abends ** **Soll halt Licht der Feierlichkeiten füllt im Augenblick alle Fenster im Hof** **Wer hat euch ausgedacht im Winter zu wachsen, oh, weiße Rosen** **Und in die Welt bringen erbarmungslose Stürme, kalte Winde** **Wer hat euch ausgedacht im Winter zu wachsen, oh, weiße Rosen** **Und in die Welt bringen erbarmungslose Stürme, kalte Winde** **Wer hat euch ausgedacht im Winter zu wachsen, oh, weiße Rosen** **Und in die Welt bringen erbarmungslose Stürme, kalte Winde** **Weiße Rosen, weiße Rosen, schutzlos sind die Dornen** **Was hat denn mit ihnen Schnee und Frost gemacht, Eis der blauen Vitrinen ** **Menschen schmücken mit euch ihre Feier nur für paar Tage** **Und lassen euch sterben am weißen, kalten Fenster** **Ich hoffe, meine Übersetzungskunst ist mir wenigstens halbwegs gelungen. ^^ Wenn nicht, dann kannst du es umändern, wie es dir passender scheint. Dieses Lied ist ganz alleine für dich. ;-) ** **Bis später, man schreibt sich und viele liebe Grüße. :-) **


End file.
